Saving Anna: An Akatsuki Cat Story (OLD: BEING UPDATED)
by FailingErin
Summary: Anna wasn't your average 19 year old. Living a double life, she made sure that no one knew about what she did behind closed doors. Struggling with drug addiction and a variety of un-diagnosed health problems, what will happen when she is suddenly slapped with the responsibility of taking care of 10 unique kittens with her best friend? ItachixOC AkatsukixOC and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Why hello everyone! I have wanted to write a fan fiction like this for a long time, but I couldn't decide if I wanted it to have a happy theme or to be something a little bit darker. So, I have decided to do both!**_

 _ **This story will contain drug use, suggestive and dark themes, eventual romance and foul language. Though most of these themes will be maintained to some degree throughout the story, some will drop as this is a story about recovery, and learning to live and love again.**_

 _ **This isn't your usual 'Akatsuki turned kittens' story! You have been warned. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"...-Honestly Anna, I'm telling you. Lucas is a total d-bag, I don't understand why you put up with him."

I gave a slight nod, my unfocused eyes turning to look towards the girl who was talking to me. Suppressing the chills that started to shake my body, I clenched my fists ever so slightly and gave a light smile, attempting to pull any attention that was on my body away and onto my face. "He can be that way sometimes, I can't lie about that. Then again though, who isn't?"

"I swear, one of these days I'll get through that thick skull of yours Annabelle. Just you wait." Jacklyn gave a sad smile, placing her hands on her knees as she lowered herself to down on the paved curb in front of our workplace. "There is a difference between being a douche sometimes, and being a douche all the time."

I pressed my lips, not responding right away as I started to toy with the pockets of my pants. Finding a large lump residing in my left pocket, I pulled out a large pack of cigarettes and opened its contents, pulling out one of the paper sticks and resting it between my fingers. "I don't understand why you attempt to bring yourself into my love life Jackie. I love you like a sister, you know that, but you also need to understand this from my point of view."

The blonde gave an audible sigh as she adjusted herself along the curb, her short wavy hair rustling with her movements. "I understand your views on this, but that being said you also need to understand mine. I love you, and you should know this by now, but sweet heart - this guy treats you like trash." The displeased look on her face sent a nudge to my heart as I put the pack of cigarettes back into my pocket, attempting to avoid her eyes. "I have been in a similar relationship myself, and you know what happened with that."

"Beaten and bloodied, yes I know." I brought my hands to search my pockets again for a lighter, only to turn up empty with my quest. "Do you have a light by chance?"

Dipping her head, Jacklyn reached into her coat pocket pulling out a pale blue lighter, throwing it in my direction, the small ignition device landing on my lap. "Thanks." I muttered, picking up the lighter. Bringing the cigarette to my mouth, I igniting the lighter with ease, watching as it started burning the end of my cancer stick. Inhaling sharply, I felt my body melt as the tobacco filled my lungs, helping to ease the chills that threatened to show in front of my friend.

"You know, I only carry around lighters for you." Jackie gave a small smile, playing with the toe of her right shoe. Pulling the cigarette away from my face, I arched a brow as I exhaled, a thick cloud of smoke departing from my lungs into the frosty air. "Don't give me that look ya silly goose, you know how I feel about smoking."

Looking over the girl curiously, I nodded for she did have a point. "I completely forgot about that." I took another drag from the cigarette, giving a light yawn shortly after as I attempted to warm myself. "You hate smoking."

"That I do." She gave a light grin, bringing her knees closer towards her body. "Cancer sticks. Honestly, I'm shocked you even picked up the habit."

I grunted in response, throwing the lighter back in her direction. Catching it quickly, she dipped her head in thanks before placing the lighter back in her jacket. After a minute of silence I sighed, taking one last puff of my cigarette before throwing the bud on the ground, squashing it underneath my foot. "What a silly habit.." I mumbled, standing up.

"Don't think you are going to avoid this conversation miss." Jacklyn said, voice booming slightly. I couldn't help but wince at the sudden upturn in her volume, but I gave her a light shrug, turning to look at her fully. "...I'll drop this for now, but really sweetie - if I ever catch Lucas hurting you more than he already has, let me just say." She gave a soft smile, tilting her head to give off a serious yet loving vibe. "His ass will be grass."

"You're cute Jacklyn." I mumbled, letting a smile creep onto my face. Bringing my hand up, I placed it on her short blonde locks, and I ruffled her hair ever so slightly, earning a puff of annoyance from said Jackie. "...Thank you for your concern."

"That's what us un-biological sister's do baby cakes. You would do the same with me." Grabbing the door, Jacklyn threw it open as she made our way back into the work place with myself closely behind.

It was a simple job, one that didn't pay that well but allowed me to get experience in dealing with annoying customers all while being quick about it. This was something I needed to keep up and maintain practice due to the activities I do at home. What was this job?

McDonalds.

Yes, one of the biggest fast food giants of the world. Crappy pay even with hours and hours of hard work. It isn't as bad as what everyone makes this job out to be though, but in the end I do what ever I have to do in order to get paid, even if it means serving customers who are butt heads and dealing with managers who are assholes.

When I am having one of my bad days at work such as this one today, I can always rely on one of my closest friends who also works here. Her name is Jacklyn Marie Brookes. We go back many years, the date that our friendship was established truly unknown. Our parents were friends before we were even born, our ages only a couple of months apart, but the moment we met we became inseparable. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

If I had to describe Jackie with a few word, I would have to say she was an angel sent from heaven. She was smart, bubbly and kind – the type of friend that everyone wants and should have. She was that friend to lean on, that friend who you can come to when you need to let a few tears go without feeling judged. I would often find myself doing the same for her, though I wasn't the type random strangers could come to. No, that was Jackie's speciality.

To top everything off, Jacklyn was beautiful. Short yet skinny, her body radiated with love and support. Her skin was almost white, and her hair was a beautiful golden blonde that fell into beautiful short waves. Her forehead was covered by long side bangs that curled perfectly around her face, framing her beautiful features such as her eyes and her tinted lips. Her eyes were a beautiful pale Grey, one that was warm and shimmered in the day time. Her nose was littered with pale freckles that complimented her skin tone.

To be completely honest, she was perfect. Everything from her body to her soul.

Then there was me.

I knew I wasn't terrible looking, but compared to Jackie I looked like the ugly friend. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short. I was also very _very_ skinny. My hair was an ashy dark brown, almost bordering black. It was long and thick, falling into various choppy layers, including my very misplaced bangs. I wasn't one to keep up maintenance on hair, so I often just left it down unless I was at work, than it was confined to a hat. My skin was bordering a sickly pale, but I often found myself content with its color. I was never one to find pale people needing to get more color – I often found them gorgeous. Sometime though I found myself wanting to tan, but I knew that wouldn't be possible for I was one who burned more than I tanned. It was a curse really.

There wasn't anything special about my face to be completely honest, but I did find myself in love with my eyes. They truly were my best feature. I had abnormally large rounded eyes, the color of beautiful shimmering emeralds set out in the sun. Jackie always said the eyes are the window to the soul, and honestly I could understand why... That is why I often found myself training my eyes so that no one could understand how I felt.

I often found people comparing myself to a very quiet and peaceful girl, striving for the best in life but I knew that was far from the truth. Honestly, if I could I would fill the shoes of this girl that others described I would, but I often found myself falling into darkness as I try to figure out the real me. Jacklyn always knew there was something more to me, but she would never force me to tell her. She wanted me to come to her on my own terms and inform her of what was going on, but I was never going to let that happen. No one was to ever find out who I was behind closed doors, and this was a significant task due to the fact that I lived with the beautiful blonde.

I wasn't the average 19-year-old, fresh out of school barely making any income while trying to support herself with whatever job she could find while she went off to college.

No, I was Annabelle Jayne Harris. The 19-year-old drug addict with a variety of un-diagnosed mental and health problems who wanted nothing more in life than to figure out who she really was.

No one is to ever find out my secret.

Behind the closed doors of my shared apartment, I would often find myself hiding in the private bathroom connected to my bedroom, avoiding my best friend as I took another hit from my well hidden stash of very illegal; controlled substances.

Heroin was life support, and marijuana was my 'pick me up'.

Now, normal people would ask: How did a once very sweet girl and loving girl find herself getting into hard substances that were known to control someone's life. Weed was something I had always done for many years, dating all the way back to the eight grade. I had various medical issues, and this was one of the ways I dealt with the pain of my sore muscles and joints. I had a medical card, and I often found myself in my truck during my breaks hitting up, making sure I had card in hand. Jackie understood this, and she let it go after she found out the reasons why I turned to the green herb. Hell sometimes she would even join me, but that is another situation that will be explained one a later date.

Heroin on the other hand was my dirty little secret, something in which my boyfriend got me hooked on the moment we started dating.

Lucas was a low end dealer who often was found patrolling the streets of my city, knowing who sells what and how to make the best stuff for the cheapest price. Because of the fact that I was with him, I was constantly given free 'merchandise', and I often found myself in his apartment hitting up in the middle of his living room, almost passing out due to the wonder high we often experienced. It was a way to escape my troubled life, the way it created outer body experiences, slowing my thoughts and calming my mind. It was dream like really, and though I knew the drug would one day end up killing me if I continued to use it, the need for that high got me through the day so I saw no means to stop.

When I wasn't with Lucas, I was at home shooting up or smoking in my private bathroom, bedroom door locked behind. Within closed doors, I would often reach for the emptied and cleaned bottle of 'febreze' that I kept hidden underneath the sink, far away from all the other bottles that were kept in the front. Inside the bottle, underneath the label in the cut back, you would find my secret stash. Needles, pipes and drugs all neatly placed inside the container that no one would expect to look in. Jackie and I had scent allergies, and my mother left the bottle here when she came to visit a year ago, and we both knew she wasn't coming back over any time soon.

Here in my bathroom, I would find myself either smoking or injecting into one of my many veins in the comfort of my bathtub, often stumbling out shortly after. I would end up forcing myself to clean up before wandering to the comfort of my bed which sung my name so peacefully. Here, I would find myself in a daze for hours, drifting to sleep peacefully until my high wore off, and that's when I would re-enter the living room to join my friend and help her with whatever she wanted to do that day.

If Jacklyn ever noticed something off about me, she would never let me know. She didn't ever ask questions like why I locked my bedroom door, or why I would often sleep a lot. She fully accepted my answer of "I just get very tired, and I need some alone time to wind down.", and I was grateful for that, but I knew she probably wondered deep down what I did behind closed doors. I wouldn't blame her, I would disappear for hours only to come out and place my butt on the couch in our living room to take a hit from my trusty bong that resided beside my claimed spot of the comfy furniture. I know I would be curious myself.

When I did finally come to, me and Jackie would often watch one of our favourite shows together, normally consisting of anime. Our laptops would sit close by underneath the coffee table that we often put our legs up on, and we would find ourselves laughing to our hearts content watching the various shows that would flicker on the television. Though out of all the shows we watched, we often found ourselves being called back to our favourite, curious to see what the new episodes held for us, and what secrets the older ones hid. What show was this?

Naruto Shippuden.

I loved everything about the show, the plot, the characters, just about everything. I have watched it since I was in my early teens, and even to this day I watched it with the same amount of enthusiasm as I had back then. To be honest, the show had became a part of my life, Jackie being in the same boat, and often we would read the new chapters or watch the new episodes together. This was one of our various bonding moments that we went out of our way to keep up. Though we would watch other shows, this one had become a part of us, allowing us to enjoy each other and the community to its fullest.

One of the things we enjoyed doing besides watching the show was reading and writing fan fiction. We didn't have a lot of money, so this was something that we enjoyed to the fullest extent, as it allowed us to take part in some fun without having to pay anything. Jackie enjoyed writing stories involving couples, such as Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, all the classics. Romance was her speciality, and I respected her for that. In many ways, it allowed her to mature in situations where people required a love guru, and Jackie fell right into the part.

I on the other hand found myself writing a little bit of everything. I hated reading angst sad stories for I would often find myself in a puddle of my own tears, and that would often ruin my high. Instead, I specialized in a bit of everything, though I did have a guilty pleasure of writing dark and twisted stories.

My favorite characters to write about were the Akatsuki. Each and every one of the characters that existed in the group had their own distinct personalities and views. Some of them were blood thirsty killers with a psychotic mind while otherswere troubled souls with a terrible past, wanting nothing more than to protect certain people. Such as one of my favorite characters, Itachi Uchiha.

I would often find myself in tears, reading his back story over and over while trying to figure out who this man really was. Yes he was a character, but I respected him to the fullest extent. What he did, how he was treated, and how he felt absolutely broke my heart. He was my guilty pleasure to write about, even sometimes during my drug induced haze. It was silly to think how much a character could affect someones views on life and on various other things, but his character was one who I felt truly sorry for, even if I knew his character wouldn't want anyone to feel that way about him. He really was selfless, which was a rarity in this world.

Though Jackie wasn't as fond of the Akatsuki like I was, she respected my decision to base most of my stories around the group of misfits. She would often find herself reading a handful of my stories during a binge, and she often admitted that some of the scenes I would write about were funny or touching, but I knew she was more a fan of the Konoha ninjarather than like me, a fan of the social outcasts.

I let a sigh pass my lips as I returned to my station behind one of the cash registers that were located near the front of the store. Nodding towards my manager, I returned to work, scanning the orders of various people, receiving my daily dose of insults and complaints with Jacklyn by my side, working her own register. One of the plus sides of working with your best friend is when it calms down in the store, I have someone to talk with and actually have a real conversation, not cheap co-worker chit-chat.

"You heading home after work?" The sound of Jackie's voice startled me as I passed off the grease soaked brown bag to a customer, finally catching a break from the mid-day traffic of consumers.

"I will after I stop by my boyfriends place." I said, placing my hands on the counter in front of me to catch my balance. My muscles were aching and my stomach churned, but I attempted to push through, knowing that I was going through minor symptoms of the withdrawal I was feeling. "Need to pick something up. After that, I'll be home."

"You are always picking stuff up from his place." Jackie gave me a slightly annoyed look, and I couldn't help but give a soft smile in an attempt to stifle her upcoming attempt to insult Lucas. Noticing the look on my face, she grumbled something under her breath as she turned in my direction, crossing her arms. "It's probably the sex isn't it?"

Choking on the air around us, I noticed a few of our co-workers turn their ears in our direction, curious to our conversation. "J-Jackie! Not at work..." I stuttered, shock in my voice clear.

"Whatever, whatever." She waved a dismissive hand, plastering a fake smile as another customer came to her cash register, intent on having her alone help her. Quickly she entered her order and served him up, attempting to get back to our conversation. "What you do in your own time is none of my business, but you know I enjoy juicy conversations like this. I may not like the guy, but I need to know. Is he good in bed? That's probably the reason why you keep him around, ne?"

"Jackie please, this isn't a conversation for work." I mumbled, serving my customer. "I'll tell you when I get home, but for now please keep it professional." I smiled towards the woman who I was tilling and she smiled back, and as quickly as she came, she left.

"Fine, gosh you never allow me to have any fun." She grumbled, giving a soft huff. I couldn't help but give a light smile towards the energetic blonde. Jackie was a truly interesting girl. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

The day slowly went on and eventually work ended without a hitch which was a nice way to end the afternoon. Our boss was nice enough to acknowledge Jackie's and my relationship to the point of giving us shifts together. As long as we worked well he was very happy to have us working, but I did notice that he mainly did this to gain Jackie's attention. Almost every man who came into our McDonald's ended up falling head over heals in love with the beautiful Jacklyn, it was almost to be expected at this point. I found it rather funny, and Jackie didn't even have a clue half the time it was happening, so it worked to both of our advantages. If Jackie was happy with me, then Jackie was happy to everyone.

Two pea's in a pod happily co-existing.

Walking out of the employee room, we both turned in the direction of the outside door, intent on leaving as soon as possible. The smell of fries and burgers was something someone could only handle so much.

"Do you want me to drop you off at his place, or are you going to walk there?" Jackie spoke. I turned my head to look in her direction and gave a small smile.

"I can walk. Though if you want to pick me up that would be lovely." A bright smile slid onto her face as we both walked out of the fast food joint in the direction of our shared car. Having a set income had its ups and downs, and one of those downs was we only had enough to buy one car which we both shared.

"Alright, no worries. I'll pick you up at five then, alright?" I dipped my head in response as I passed her to head in the direction of my lover's home. Giving a light wave, we exchanged our goodbyes for the moment and both went on our own ways.

The walk was rather peaceful and I enjoyed the fresh air the was cleaning out my abused sinuses. I personally wasn't a fan of the smell of McDonald's so the city air was a welcoming scent. Breathing through my nose, I gave a soft hum as I reached into my pockets, pulling out my cigarettes and taking one out, placing it in my mouth without a second thought. Instead of placing them back in my pocket, I snapped open my purse and rummaged through the contents, pulling out a half used lighter and throwing the pack in. Lighting the cigarette, I gave a light drag as I continued my journey to Lucas's place at a decent speed, enjoying every step.

Eventually I arrived to his run down apartment, and I looked around the old building until my eyes landed on his apartment door. It was a dark brown, the paint chipping ever so slightly. Whatever piece of metal that was exposed, whether on the lock or the hinges showed signs of rust and age. It was an old building, showing age and abuse but it was sturdy, which is all someone could ask for in this part of town.

Walking up the thick cement steps to his apartment, I gave a light smile as I brought the bud between my fingers,squishing it as I threw it at a trash can that passed as I continued forward. Finally stopping in front of his door, I gave a hard knock, waiting for the door to be answered. We had only been dating for a few months, and as of right now I didn't have a key to his apartment. After a few minutes of silence, and a few tries, I felt a sigh leave my lips as my mood dampened with every passing second.

"I guess he isn't home..." I whispered after letting another minute pass. Quietly I brought my purse out again and rummaged around before finding my phone, sliding my fingers across the screen and entering my password as I searched through my contacts to make a call.

The faint beeping started through the other line as I brought the speakers to my ear. After three beeps, I felt a smile cross over my features as the sound of someone picking up hummed through the speakers of my phone, and a rusty sounding voice spoke on the other end. "Hello?"

Patting my feet on the pavement below, I felt my body sway unintentionally as my loving girlfriend mode kicked in. "Hey there babe! How are you doing today?"

"Anna?" The sound of shuffling and mummers were heard on the other side as Lucas attempted to move around. I felt my brows scrunch a bit as I attempted to pick up the voice in the background, but the attempt failed. "Oh, I'm doing fine. How come you're calling?"

"I wanted to come and visit you, so I stopped by but you aren't here clearly. I wanted to see if I could get... A pickup." I twisted my feet around as I shuffled nervously. I didn't like having a phone record of me asking for sketchy stuff, for I knew if this addiction kept up there was a possibility I might get caught. "I'm running low."

"Ah... I'm actually out-of-town right now." The phone shuffled again as the murmuring on the other side continued as if he was talking with someone else. I found myself biting my lip anxiously as I waited for him to continue. "...My brother and his wife are staying over at my dad's place, so I came up to visit him."

"Oh alright..." I let out a sigh as I continued to bite my lip as my nerves jumbled together. "When will you be back?"

"Soon babe. I'll message you when I can, I'll see if I can hook you up sometime tomorrow with a friend, but for now I'm sorry."

"It's alright, enjoy spending time with your brother." I gave a soft smile despite my insides churning as I thought about waiting. I didn't like dealing with anyone else, I had a hard time trusting people and since my addiction started those trust issues have doubled. If it had to be, it had to be though, and I just decided to accept it. He wouldn't screw me over – I was his girlfriend right? "Love you Hun, I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to your word then." I could hear the smirk behind his words as the call ended, the line going quiet as he turned off his phone.

Feeling my smile widen, I swiped my fingers across the screen in an attempt to call Jacklyn, knowing now I would need a pickup. Dialing her number, I brought the phone back to my ear as I started walking down the stairs towards the back-end of the apartment.

After one ring, I felt the phone pick up as my best friends voice chimed through the speakers. "Lemme guess, he ditched on you and you need a pickup?" So straight to the point.

"Nah, he just isn't home, but yes I do need a pickup." I heard her sigh as the jingling of keeps sounded through the other side. "I'll be there in ten, wait up for me by the street."

"'Kay." The phone went quiet as the call ended, and I threw my phone in my bag as I grabbed the railing of the stairs heading down. As I reached the bottom, I looked around the broken down apartment, feeling rather curious as I had about ten minutes to wait.

Walking towards the garbage, the scent of trash burned my nostrils as I came closer and closer. Suppressing a gag, I found myself looking over a large set of boxes, some falling apart and some maintaining their shape. "Looks like someone just moved." I hummed, kicking the bottom of the boxes around curious to see if there was anything still inside. I hate to admit, but I am a very snoopy individual. I don't go out of my way to do it, but when boredom hits I find myself being a little to rough with my curiosity.

As I went along with my ritual, I tapped the boxes with my foot lightly to guess their contents. A large majority were empty, while others sounded as if they were filled with plastic or packing peanuts. Eventually towards the end after finding nothing, I stopped kicking the boxes to retain energy and stood there gazing over them with a bored expression. "Well, they cleaned up well." I mumbled turning to walk away.

Until I heard the faint murmur of meows.

"Meowing...?" Turning back around, I looked towards the section of boxes I hadn't kicked around and looked at the curiously. Finding one box in perfect condition, I looked at it with a raised brow. Walking towards it, I nearly jumped out of my skin as it started to vibrate, various meows filling the air. "Boxes don't meow..."

Crouching down, I unfolded the top of the box to look inside, and I felt my insides jump as I looked towards the furry creatures that resided in said box. "Cats."

Ten pairs of different colored eyes looked in my direction as the box opened up fully, allowing light to shine within. Feeling their stares, I began to feel uncomfortable as I looked towards the colorful kittens and their judging glances. "Who leaves a box of kittens in a place like this?"

Suddenly some of the cats started meowing very loudly as they continued to look at me, eyes never wavering. Looking over their bodies and faces, I felt myself gasp as I looked at the condition some of the cats were in. "You poor things..." I mumbled softly, picking up a bright blue kitten with black markings on its face, watching it try to escape my grasp. "Who could do such a thing to you?" I ran my fingers on top of its head in an attempt to calm it down, itching behind its ears. The other cats meowed below, but I smiled lightly as the blue cat started to slump in my hands, purring softly. "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Slowly their meows turned quiet as I continued to run my hand over the vibrant blue cat's ears, massaging over the tender flesh with care. "I'm sorry for whoever did this to you guys... Cruel bastards." Stopping my hand, I placed the blue kitten with the rest of its group, watching as a few surrounded the cat as if they were chatting with each other. The sound of a car pulling up caught my attention as Jackie pulled into the parking lot close by.

"Seriously Anna, I said wait at the road." Her irritated voice echoed through the side of the building as she approached my slouched position. "What are you do-"

"I found cats." I said calmly, watching the felines as their ears perked at another female's voice.

"Cats?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her pace picked up, soon ending up by my side. "Aww! They are so cute!"

She brought her hands into the box and scooped up one of the kittens, a blonde one with bright blue eyes. "I have never seen a kitty look like you! You look beautiful!" The cat started to hiss and paw at her hands, but she paid no attention, doing the same motions I did when I picked up the blue kitten. Slowly the kitty calmed down as she started massaging his head and ears, soon lulling the kitten into a dazed state.

"They look as though they may have been abused. They were by the trash, their meowing caught my attention." I spoke, watching her eyes turn to mine, sparkling with excitement. I could feel a sigh threaten to spill as I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"If what you say is true, we are KEEPING them." She giggle lightly as she brought the kitten to her chest and started snuggling it. Looking at the cats face, I noticed a gleam in its eyes, but I paid no attention to it.

"We don't have enough money to raise ten cat's Jackie." I mumbled, bringing my hand to rest inside the brown box of kittens, grazing the heads of a few of them.

"I don't care, I'll pick up a few more shifts. We are keeping them." I pressed my lips, deciding not to respond. If she wanted to keep the cats, that was fine, though she did worry about their money situation. After a few minutes of looking over the kitties, I found my heart starting to melt as their cuteness started to seep in.

"...They are pretty cute..." I sighed, picking up a black kitten with an orange face, noticing one of its eyes closed. Was it injured? I couldn't tell. The black kitten seemed excited as I picked it up, and started to snuggle itself into my hand as I attempted to examine the kitty. Looking at me with loving eyes the kitty mewed, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I'm a softy for kittens.

"..." I looked towards Jacklyn who had now brought a silver kitten out of the box, also snuggling it into her chest. Said kitten had beautiful magenta eyes, and I couldn't help but give a smile as I looked at its reaction. "...Fine."

"YAAAAY!" Jacklyn plopped the kittens into the box without warning and picked up the box with one swift movement, not waiting for me to follow as she made her way to the car. I couldn't help but smile at her antics but I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

"That girl is something." I scratched the kitten that I held behind the ears and made my way to follow my energetic friend in an attempt to make sure she didn't drop the box. "Don't mind her, she can get a bit excited when it comes to animals." I smiled towards the black and orange kitten, feeling it snuggle into my body as I pressed it into my chest as we continued walking.

Little did I know, these kittens would change my life forever. I really had no idea what was coming.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you guys for checking out the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**_

 _ **I will post another chapter sometime later this week – so I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Until, enjoy :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the love and support with last chapter! I am glad you guys are enjoying this so far :)**_

 _ **I would like to note from beyond this chapter things will start getting a little more dark. I already know the ending outcome of how this story will turn out but It will all be worth it in the end. I know you guys will like it. This is a story about a drug addicted teenager, not everything will be all sunshine and rainbows – and I plan on it to hold a little bit of a dark undertone throughout the whole story.**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and for reading this story! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

"Seriously these cats are going to end up killing me with their cuteness!" Jacklyn's excited voice boomed through the car as we made our way home. I couldn't help but give a half smirk towards her antics.

The car ride was rather un-eventful. It was just like any car ride you would normally have. I ended up being put in the back seat while the box took priority in Jackie's eyes. I do admit the kittens were rather cute and fluffy, but I was slightly bummed I was being kicked to the back seat in favor of felines. In the end I didn't protest, the need for my next high was chewing at my insides as we inched closer to home, though I knew we would have to deal with the cats first.

"Here we are kitties, your new home!" We pulled up to our small rented out house and parked the car along the driveway. Un-buckling my seat belt, I grumbled a slew of words as Jackie practically threw herself out of the car to grab the box on the passenger side, picking it up and rushing to the front door without waiting for me. I understood she was excited, but the girl really needed to calm down.

"Jackie we don't need to rush this, you are probably scaring the poor things." I muttered as I walked to her side, grabbing the keys she was attempting to pull out of her side pocket with the box in her hand. "You should also be careful with the cat's, you shouldn't do stuff that is going to risk their well being like being rather rough with the box."

"Sorry kitties!" She blurted, looking down at the box of kittens with a saddened look. "I don't mean to be rough, I just love animal's."

"Jacklyn, you are talking to a box full of cats." I mumbled, unlocking the door and allowing us to enter our small abode.

We both kicked off our shoes and made our way to the living room placing the box down on the floor. Jackie looked in my direction before throwing down her purse beside the box, making her way towards her bedroom. "I'm going to wash up for a minute, watch over our precious babies alright?"

I dipped my head in response as the energetic blonde skipped away. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I watched here exit the room, leaving me with the box of kittens. Looking down at the cats with curious eyes, I couldn't help but notice the lack of reactions now from the once very vocal kittens. They stared up at me with a matching gaze and I felt the awkwardness return to my mind as the cats stared into my soul.

"What an interesting litter of cats." I whispered, crouching down to look at the kittens more close up.

 **Third Person**

" **If that bitch gets any closer, I'm going to sacrifice her to Jashin!"** A silver kitten meowed, attempting to swipe up at the girl. A few of the other cats snickered at the zealots attempt at murder in his current form, but paid no attention to respond to his ramblings.

" **Tobi don't want Hidan to sacrifice the pretty lady, Tobi likes her! Tobi thinks she is a very nice girl!"** Tobibounced around the bottom of the box as she attempted to paw the silver kitten in trying to calm him down.

" **Fuck that, this bitch will die when I get my hands on her. Her body just screams sacrifice."** Hidan licked his furred lips as his eyes dripped with temptation, looking at the girls pale fingers as she attempted to reach in and pet the silver kitten. **"That's right bitch, get a little closer. I fucking dare ya."**

"You are certainly more energetic than the rest, aren't you kitty?" The brown hair girl muttered as she brought her index finger to rest on the silver kittens head. Hidan swiped his claws up towards the girl but she didn't flinch as she felt her skin started to tear under his claws. With no change of facial expressions, the girl gave a light sigh as she watched the silver kitten with interest. "You need to chill out cat, I'm not going to hurt you."

" **Fuck you bitch! Bring you face fucking down here and I'll wipe that look right off your face."** The Jashinistroared, digging his claws into her skin more and more. Anna raised an eye brow before she started moving her index finger along Hidan's head, watching with a slight smirk as his violent motions soon started to loosen. **"Bitch, the fuck are you..."**

The rest of the kittens watched in awe as Hidan was soon calmed down by the girls touch, massaging the top of his head with loving strokes.

" **She actually got him to shut up."** Kakazu mumbled, eyes open slightly in shock as his violent partner was no longer thrashing around, causing a disturbance.

" **...This feels fucking great."** Hidan lowered his paws and nuzzled into her touch in an attempt to gain more of her affection. Anna smiled at the cats change of reaction, bringing her hand closer as she moved onto scratching underneath the zealots chin, and soon onto his back as she attempted to fill the kitten with love.

"See, not so scary ne?" She gave a soft smile as she withdrew her hand to continue looking towards the kittens. Hidansnapped out of his daze the moment her hand pulled away and looked up to the girl with his vibrant eyes, saddened at the sudden lack of touch. Though he would never admit this.

The cats watched as the other girl returned to the room, drawing the others attention away from the box. Watching the two chat, the members looked among themselves to take this moment of distraction to their advantage as the girls continued the conversation, un-fazed by their sudden activity within the box.

" **What now, un?"** Deidara sighed, curling himself into a ball as he watched his fellow Akatsuki with uninterested blue eyes. His partner Sasori followed his actions soon after, his bored eyes scanning the exposed view of their surroundings.

" **We should all take advantage of this situation."** Pein spoke, his ringed eyes scanning his members in trying tocapture their facial expressions. **"We do not know how this situation has fallen upon us, so until we figure out what is going on we should take advantage of their hospitality."**

" **I agree."** Konan dipped her head, bringing her right paw up to her now feline face in an attempt to clean off her fur from the dirt and grime of the box. **"It is clear that these girls are animal lovers, and would probably take good care of us while we are in this state."**

" **Fuck that, I don't want to be cared for by two bitches."** Hidan yelled, returning to his energetic state.

" **Tobi likes the pretty girls! They are nice to Tobi, and they gave Tobi lots of scratches and hugs!"** Tobi jumped around in excitement beside Hidan, earning a glare from the Jashinist.

" **I agree with Leader-sama. If these girls are willing to shelter and feed us to free I say we take advantage of the situation."** Kakuzu shot a glance towards his partner and the ever excitable Tobi before curling him self up, tail flicking in annoyance. If it didn't cost him any money, he was content with the situation.

" **Any more objections other than Hidan?"** Pein's voice boomed throughout the box but none dared to further comment. **"It's settled then. For now, let us take on the role of feline's to fit in until we figure the situation out. We do not want to draw attention."**

All the members nodded their heads and voice various versions of yes. Pein nodded in acceptance of everyone's answers before turning their attention back to the girls who were now finished with their own conversation.

 **First Person**

"Seriously though, I plan on keeping ALL of them. I was never able to get a cat when I was younger, but now I have a chance to be the crazy cat lady I always wanted to be!" Jacklyn started cheering for herself as she drew her attention back to the box, letting her hands rest on the folds as she peered down at the kittens.

"You really are something special." I sighed, bringing a hand up to tap my head in annoyance. Nothing I said was going through her head, so why bother trying to reason with her? "I'll keep five, you keep five. Deal?"

"That sounds good to me! Of course I expect you to share yours as I will with mine." She answered excitedly, a grin forming on her face. I gave a light smile and dipped my head, watching her pull out two kittens and placing them on her lap in an attempt to look at them. "Of course we need to decide which ones we are getting."

"Fine fine." I muttered, pulling out a pure black kitten with charcoal eyes. I gave the kitten a light smile as I went to scratch his head. "Well I am in love with black cats so of course I am taking this little guy."

"You are so predictable." Jackie laughed, looking at the two kittens on her lap. She picked out a brown kitten with what appeared to be stitches along his body, and one that was black and white – split down the middle. "These two will be mine then, so I get to pick out three more."

"Alright." I scanned over the cats before my eyes landed on the blue one I had picked up earlier and I smiled. "I'll take this blue little guy then." Picking up the cat, I placed it beside the black one and watched as the shuffled around to sit close with each other. "Well you guys seem to be content with each others company, I guess that's good."

Jacklyn's eyes scanned over the rest of the cats before she pick out her other three. "I don't have enough room left on my lap, so I guess I'll just call out which ones I want." I gave her a nod in response as I watched her eyes dance. "I want the blonde one, the red one and..." Her eyes dated around, looking over what was left of the kittens. "...And then the black and orange one."

"Aww, I wanted that one." I pouted but nodded, looking over my own kittens with a little bit of excited. "Oh well, I'm happy with the ones I have." I brought my hand to scratch the two cats that perched on my legs, feeling them purrunder my touch.

"Then it is settled!" She gave a soft smile as she looked over her kittens bodies with gleaming eyes. "I am so excited, I'm a mommy now!"

"You are not a mother Jacklyn, you are an owner of five..." I looked over her cats and felt a twinkle in my eyes. I do admit, I am a sucker for cats. "...Adorable kittens."

"No. I am not an owner – I am a mother." She pouted, bringing the brown one up to her chest, squeezing it softly. "I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of these cats."

"Nice language." I smirked, pulling the box towards my direction. Pulling out the blonde, red and the black and orange kitten, I placed the ones that were on my lap back into the box and stood up, stretching my legs. "Alright, I'm going to name these little rascals in my room. I'll be out to feed them later, I'm going to go have a nap."

"Alrighty then." She gave me a smile as she let go of the cat who she was crushing, placing it down on our hardwood floors. "Kitties! Follow me!"

I watched with amusement as the five cats she had chosen followed right behind her, the brown one she had crushed following behind. Carefully she opened the door of her bedroom, and shortly after she and her crew disappeared. I gave out an amused sigh before shaking my head, running a hand through my hair. "What a strange girl."

Pausing for a moment, I felt a chill run down my spine as my fingers started to tremble. Feeling my mood dampen slightly, the need for a hit started to run through my head silencing out most thoughts. "Damn..." I grumbled, rubbing my arms slightly as I turned to look at the kittens who were staring at me with curious eyes.

"Alright, lets take you to my room." Picking up the box, I winced as my feet touched the floor, my various sore muscles seizing as I made my way towards the room.

Opening up my bedroom door, I stepped in before closing the door and locking it behind me. Reaching out for the light on my side I flipped it one with ease, watching as it shone brightly across my room, exposing all the junk and trinkets that laid around.

The Akatsuki looked around my room with bulging eyes, taking note of every individual item that was scattered around from the posters on the walls to the plushies that rested on my bed. I looked down towards my cats and gave a light smile, acknowledging their shocked expressions. "Don't mind my anime obsession, and please do not pay attention to the messy room. I'll clean it up for you guys later..."

Walking towards my bed, I placed the box down before pulling out each of the kittens individually, inspecting their bottoms each time. "Sorry guys, need to see what gender you are." I gave a sheepish smile at the silver one that thrashed about in my arms. "No need to be so feisty little one."

I smiled toward the kittens who looked around my room with curious eyes, specifically falling on the posters that lined my walls. "You guys like my posters?" A few of them looked in my direction before returning their gazes. I gave a small smile before sighing, bringing my hand to scratch the blue one behind the ears again. "I did warn you guys I had an anime obsession. I can almost feel your judgmental gazes." I gave a light laugh as the orange one turned to look at me, pawing me knee.

I looked at the orange one with a loving smile and pick up the feline with ease, placing it on my lap as I looked at the others. "Alright, I need to name you guys." I ran my hand over the orange kittens body as I stared off into space, attempting to figure out creative names. "Don't worry, I wont give you silly names unless you rub me the wrong way." Quietly she moved her eyes down to the silver kitten who was attempting to scratch her clothed leg. "Wet sock."

The silver kitten stopped pawing my pant leg and looked at me with bulging eyes. I gave him a smirk as I continued stroking the ginger cat. "Your name will be wet sock. You fit the role perfectly." I looked at the rest of the kittens, watching the blue one with gill marks thrash around as if he were laughing. The silver kitten glared at me with his magenta eyes before removing his paw from my leg and marching over to a more peaceful location on the bed, away from the cackling blue cat.

"Now, what would you kittens like to be called? What shall I name you folks?" I gave them a light smile as I brought my spare hand to pet the lavender lone female cat who sat by her lonesome. I hummed in thought as I looked towards my litter of cats and smiled as a name popped into my head. "You miss are a beautiful kitten, I feel bad for you since you are surrounded by testosterone all day. Your fur is soft and your eyes burn like embers." The kitten warmed up to my touch and nudge my hand with her head, wanting more of my touch. "I think I will name you just that. Ember. A pretty name for a pretty cat like you."

Pulling my hand away I watched as the cat lay herself down and snuggle into the blanket on my bed, content with the name I had given her. I gave her a light smile before turning to the ginger kitty that sill rest on my lap. "You seem like their leader. High and mighty, stern and sometimes scary and yet you seem like a cat who is of little words. I think the name Kamau fits you well, my quiet warrior."

The orange kitten on my lap purred with acceptance, and I pat his head lightly as I turned to look at the two kittens I had yet to name. The blue one looked at me with wide and curious eyes, while the black one gave me an emotionless stare. Giving them a smile, I tilted my head towards the black cat, contemplating what his thought process was.

"You seem as though you are almost lost in thought." I smiled as the kittens eyes turned to look me dead on. "Yet the cat who is always by your side seems to be more vocal, rather funny to be honest. You remind me of my mother's old cat, though I shall not repeat that cat's name, poor bastard." I gave a small chuckle as the two cats stared at me as if I was insane. Turning to look at the blue cat, I gave a light smile before looking him over.

"I have never seen a cat, dyed even with the shade of fur that you are covered in. Reminds me of the sea really. In many ways though you remind me of Kisame from the Akatsuki."

The room seemed to dip in temperature as I looked over the rest of the cats. The blue one meowed quietly toward the orange one and the others seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Then again, you all remind me of the Akatsuki." I gave them a light smile before I resumed petting Kamau who had nuzzled into my pants. "Most have been a crazed fan who had you before, dying you all these strange colors. Don't worry, you guys will be fine in this house, I promise you that."

The room returned to its light aura as I looked towards the two cats who I had yet to name. "So we have Ember, Kamau, and Wet sock." The blue one appeared to laugh again while the silver one returned his laugh with a hiss.

"Well, for now while your fur is blue, I think I shall call you Ocean." I raised my spare hand to pet the blue kitten who rubbed his head against my skin in acceptance. Giving a soft smile I turned my gaze to the black who had returned to his unemotional state. "You Mr. Kitty have got to be one of the most quiet cats I have ever been around." I brought my hand over to pet his head, watching as his body jumped at my sudden touch. "I think I will name you Kuro for the time being. It was either that or shadow, but I feel Kuro has a nice ring to it."

Pulling my hands back, I gave myself a nod of approval. "See guys? I'm not so horrible at naming huh?" Smiling towards my litter of cats, I picked the orange on up and moved him off my lap as I turned to stand. "I'm pretty proud of myself, though I am slightly worried for what Jackie has chosen for her cats."

Walking towards my bedroom door, I opened it up and watched as the cats bobbed their heads in curiosity. "I need some alone time for now boys and girl, so if you could vacate the room that would be lovely. I will be out to feed you shortly but for now I need some quiet."

The cats practically threw themselves off the bed and bolted out the door as if they were running for their lives. I gave a small smile as I watched them walk down the tiny hallway that separated the bedrooms from the kitchen. "If you didn't like my company you should have said so." Closing the door, I turned the lock as I pressed my back against the wall closest to me. Bringing a shaky hand to the bridge of my nose, I sighed.

"Finally some alone time..." I grumbled, looking around the room to make sure all the cats were gone. Nodding to myself, I entered into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it as I went for the stash under my sink.

Hopefully Jacklyn could handle the cats on her own. She was responsible enough... Right?

 **Third Person**

" **Fucking WET SOCK? That bitch has some fucking nerve."** Hidan started attacking the bottom of the couch with his new-found rage towards the girl. Ignoring the laughs of Kisame, he vented all his anger on the piece of fabric that dangled from the older couch, intent on calming himself down.

" **Well you are about as useful as one Hidan. I like this girl already."** Kisame gave out a hearty laugh as his body shook with amusement. Hidan shot him a glare as he continued to destroy the couch.

" **The names she picked for us were at least pleasing."** Konan mused, looking towards Nagato with a calm expression. **"This woman appears to be a lovely person."**

" **Fuck no! The bitch named me WET SOCK. WET SOCK."** Hidan continued to murder the couch.

" **Odd names are to be expected with this situation. We are playing the role of felines, and we are dealing with young girls."** Itachi said quietly, watching his partner with an upturned brow, watching as the blue cat continued to laugh at the Jashinist.

" **However, it appears as though these girls have some information regarding our organization."** Pein's voice was fairly loud compared to his subordinates, so as he spoke all attention was on him, including the feisty Hidan. **"They knew Kisame by name, and expressed how our feline bodies have retained many of the characteristics we had whilst we were human."**

" **The girl's room also contained various posters and other forms of merchandise that held similar characteristics to us."** Konan spoke with a stern tone, looking towards the others with her shared position of power. **"This could be very troubling."**

" **Indeed."** Pein went to make another comment, but their meeting was cut short when the other girls door shot open, his five remaining subordinates running out of the room with lighting speed.

"Alright kitties! Let's go make you guys some dinner." Jacklyn closed the door behind her as she walked into the living room, eyeing all the cats as she walked in. "I see Anna has already kicked you out huh? No worries, I'll feed you all though you will all have to share. We don't have any cat food so looks like you guys will be dining on some tuna."

The ten colorful cats watched the blonde enter the small kitchen and start opening various doors, pulling out cans of food labeled 'Tuna'.

" **Tobi thinks both girls are very kind! Tobi likes the name girl-chan has given Tobi!"** Tobi jumped around the living room, earning various glares from the members who had ventured with him into Jacklyn's room.

" **At least you weren't fucking named Wet sock."** Ignoring the snickers from his partner and the blonde bomber,Hidan eyed the rest of the group with curious eyes. **"The fuck did she name you."**

" **Tobi knows because Tobi listened! Tobi is a good boy!"** Tobi continued to dance around the room before he came to a stop, slightly dizzy from all the excitement. **"Senpai was named 'Barbie', Zetsu name is 'Cow', Sasori was named 'Rufus', Kakuzu is "Patches" and Tobi was named "Lollipop" because Tobi is a good boy!"**

After a few moments of silence Kisame and Hidan's laughter ripped through the room as they looked towards the other five in amusement.

" **She though I was a girl, un."** Deidara shuddered, horrible memories of Jacklyn's naming experience flooding through his mind. Sasori gave a light smirk as he looked at his partner before Hidan's laughter cut it down with ease.

" **Fucking Rufus? What the fuck name is that!"** Hidan's laughter overtook the room as eventually Kisame had calmed down. Sasori shot a glare towards the Jashinist, hissing slightly at his antics.

" **Well at least I wasn't named Wet sock."** Was all he had to say to silence and enrage the silver priest.

Before a start could fight out, Jacklyn walking into the room with five small plates in hand, a wad of tuna placed on each. "Here is your dinner guys, I promise to get you some better food for tomorrow, but until then enjoy."

Placing all five plates on the ground, the blonde looked down at the kittens with curiosity. None of them moved towards the food. "You guys must be hungry right? I don't know how long you guys were in that box but you kitties need to eat!" Still, none of the kittens moved from their spot, causing Jackie to sigh. "Look, food." Sticking her finger into each, she scooped out a piece of fish and placed it inside her mouth. "Delicious tuna. Don't act like I have poisoned your food guys, work with me here."

Tobi walked toward one of the globs of tuna and sniffed it cautiously before sticking his head in to take a bite. Pulling his head back and chewing on the food, Tobi's one exposed eye crinkled with excitement as he continued to eat his food happily, the other joining in shortly after.

"See? Not so bad ne?" Jackie gave herself a pat on the back as she returned to the kitchen to clean up her mess. "Anna will be out of her room shortly, but I hope you guys know that you will be sleeping out here or in my room. Anna doesn't like animals or people in her room, so you guys will have to make do with me or the living room." She didn't care if the cats were listening or not, so she just started humming a tune as she continued to clean the kitchen and de-rank it from the smell of Tuna.

"I hope you guys like it here." Jackie gave a light smile as she looked in the cats direction, tilting her head as she watched them eat. "Maybe you guys can bring Anna out of her shell." She mused, continuing her work in the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write and pick out names for each of the characters. Sasori and Pein were the hardest to choose for, but eventually my sister helped me out with their names.**_

 _ **Also, everyone pray for wet sock.**_

 _ **The cats and their names:**_

 _ **Pein: Kamau**_

 _ **Konan: Ember**_

 _ **Itachi: Kuro**_

 _ **Kisame: Ocean**_

 _ **Hidan: Wet sock**_

 _ **Deidara: Barbie**_

 _ **Sasori: Rufus**_

 _ **Tobi: Lollipop**_

 _ **Zetsu: Cow**_

 _ **Kakuzu: Patches**_

 _ **Anyways guys – thank you for all the reviews and support 3 I'll see you guys next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the love and support last chapter! I wanted to let you guys know that your favorites, follows and reviews mean a lot to me, so I would like to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Please feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes or see things that could be improved – I love receiving constructive criticism :) Helps one grow!**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! After this chapter the ball will be rolling, we just need to get the first/second days out-of-the-way so that we can start expanding their adventures in our world!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **First Person**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-_ Smack.

I muttered a slew of insults as extended my arm to turn off the blaring alarm clock to my left. Without hesitation I slammed my hand on the machine, and to my happiness the machine stopped making noises.

After a moment of silence I opened my groggy eyes only to be greeted with a lightly dimmed room, barely lit as the sun was just coming up. _Why do I get up so early?_ I questioned myself, looking at my alarm clock that spelled out '6:02' in bright red numbers. _Oh right._ I glared at the machine. _I have bills to pay._

Giving a light sigh, I flipped my body around until I was sitting upright within my mountain of blankets, rubbing my tired eyes as I attempted to gain a sense of my situation. _Must have fallen asleep some time after I took a hit..._ Placing my hands on my lap, I looked towards my locked door with sad eyes, remembering the events that happened the previous day. _Looks like I missed my free time with Jacklyn..._

Giving one last stretch, I grumbled lightly as I pulled myself out of bed, bones and muscles popping as my body straightened itself out. Placing a hand on my neck, I rubbed the tender flesh as I made my way into the bathroom to inspect my appearance. Looking down at my feet, I took notice of my work clothes and sighed, pushing the door to my bathroom open, flipping the light on that rested on the wall.

"I really should have changed clothes before I went to bed..." I gave a loud yawn as I brought myself to the mirror, staring back at my person as I attempted to catch my appearance. Pausing for a moment, I looked down at my hands to see black and other colors of makeup smeared against my skin. "It appears I also forgot to take off my makeup." I looked back at my reflection, to see my make up that had been applied almost a day ago running down my face. "Just great."

Stripping off my clothes, I took a moment to stare at my naked body, going over every scar that lined my reflection. Running my fingers over my thin frame, I winced slightly as the protrusion of bone underneath my skin dampened my already sour mood. "How did I get so skinny?" I wondered out loud, my hands tracing my near anorexic collarbone. Dropping my hands, I walked towards the shower, turning it on and stepping into it before it had a chance to warm up.

The cold water ran down my body, causing my core to shiver. I wasn't one to normally have cold showers, but this morning it was a pleasant feeling as it soothed my sore and aching muscles. Turning the nozzle to adjust the heat, I hummed with content as I felt the water shift from freezing cold to almost boiling hot.

Yes, I didn't take cold showers, but I did take scolding ones.

I watched the steam collect above the top of the shower curtain with a light smile. Rubbing my hands together, I dipped my head underneath the water allowing the heat to warm my body. I could feel my skin burning under the heat of the water but I paid no attention to it as I hummed a light tune.

It didn't take long for me to finish my show, getting everything done in a matter of minutes. I was a rather low maintenance person, and I enjoyed every bit of it. Pushing back the shower curtain, I stepped out of the shower – grinning as the room was filled with steam. Looking down to my body, I noticed the red tinge it had to it and grinned, acknowledging the work the shower did on my body. Ringing out my hair into the tub, I scrubbed my body down with a towel before placing it on the floor, scrunched into a ball. I watched as it melted in with my work clothes that littered the floor. I didn't bother stepping back into my room with a towel – I was only a few steps away from my dresser. To me it was a wasted piece of laundry, but everyone has their own opinion.

Opening up the top drawer of my dresser, I gave a light sigh as slipped on my undergarments. Closing the drawer slowly, I grumbled lightly as I looked towards my closet, taking note of the uniform that hung from the knob. "Do I really have to go to work today?" I pondered out loud. "...I have been working non stop for the past four months." Grabbing the bridge of my nose, I let my mind wandered as I looked over the pro's and the con's on the situation.

I had ten kittens who would be left alone in our fairly small apartment who could easily wreak havoc if they wanted. Not only that, but they have yet to use the washroom within a decent amount of time. They needed to get food, dishes, litter and a box to go along with and so many other things. Though if I missed work, then she would be down eight hours pay.

"Butt fuck it." I grumbled, giving a light stretch as I went to retrieve a new outfit from my dresser. "I think I deserve a break. It's not like I do this often, so I should have no problem getting off work."

Throwing on my clothes, I corrected my appearance before emerging from my bedroom. My outfit consisted of a pair of loose jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt. I could tell it was going to be one of those days where I would be doing a lot of walking and I wasn't in the mood for much else. As I stepped outside my bedroom, my eyes scanned the hallway before I continued on my journey towards the living room.

The first thing I saw as I entered was many of the cats were sprawled out on the few pieces of furniture we had in our living space. Jackie's bedroom door was wide open and I looked in briefly to see the blonde kitten and the black and orange one snuggling up to her form. "Cute." I whispered as I made my way back into the living room.

Though many of the cats were still asleep, much like I still wanted to be, two of their heads bobbed up showing that they were aware of me in the living room. My eyes caught with the blue and the black kittens who were from my pair the previous day. They lounged happily on the couch, and I felt a smile crawl onto my features as I bent down to pet them. "Good morning." I whispered, taking a moment to scratch them both behind the ears. "You two are up early huh? I hope I didn't wake you."

They purred under my touch and I gave a light smile before pulling away. "Here I am talking to cats as if they are people. It's not like you guys understand me." Looking them over one last time, I gave a light sigh as I brought a hand to rest on my neck as I stretched my sore muscles.

I felt their eyes on my body as I walked into the kitchen with full intent on grabbing a morning coffee. I am not a morning person in the slightest, though I am the type who, once they are awake they are awake. I smiled as I heard Jackie's alarm go off in the background as I pulled the coffee pot out and started preparing a pot.

"It's too fucking early..." Jackie walked into the kitchen with the two kittens who slept with her in tow. Still dressed in her pajamas and bed head to match, the blonde scratched her head as she attempted to wake herself up. "Why do they always give us the morning shifts."

"Because we are the only ones who are willing to show up." I mumbled, bringing my freshly brewed coffee to my mouth. She hummed in agreement as she went to make her own.

"How come you aren't in your uniform? Usually you are ready by now." She grumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep. I gave a sheepish smile before taking a gulp from my mug.

"I think I am going to stay home today. We need to get supplies for the cats, and I don't feel like having them pee on anything."

"Do you think they will let you off today?" She responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that." I said with a small smile, leaning against the counter. "Can you call them and tell 'em I'm sick? They will believe you no problem, and plus they like you, so they will be okay if it comes from your mouth."

"Ah. So you want me to do the dirty work eh?" She gave a light smile as she took another sip of her coffee. "Fine, but only because it's for the kitties." She beamed at the mention of her 'kitties' and proceeded to walk into the living room to watch them in awe. "I can't believe I am a mother now to ten beautiful cats.:

"I guess that makes me the daddy." I hummed in amusement. She turned around to give a cheeky grin. "Speaking of the cats, what did you name your batch?"

"You are honestly going to think some of the names are silly." She said, bringing a hand up to scratch behind her head.

"Really?" I said, finishing off my coffee and placing the mug in the sink. "Try me. I bet you won't even surprise me at this point."

"Well.." She brought her index finger out to point at the respected kitties with each name she planned on listing off. "Barbie." The blonde one. "Rufus." The red one. "Lollipop. Or just Lolli for you. Or pop. I'm not sure what floats your boat." The orange and black one. "Patches." The brown one with stitches. "Cow." The black and white one.

"How the fuck did you get cow from that one?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, it seems you have actually surprised me. Seriously though, how the fuck did you get the name cow from all of this?"

"You know I am horrible and naming animals..." She said with slumped shoulders. I gave a small laugh at her theatrics before I turned to put on some toast for the blonde.

"Yes, trust me I know." I said with an amused tone. Turning to look back at the blonde, I saw her leaning in and inspecting Kuro and Ocean who were now watching us intently. "You named your old horse Lettuce when you were a kid, and a few years back when you had a fish you named it Carl."

"CARL WAS A GREAT FISH OK?" She shouted as she made her way to her bedroom to start getting ready for work. The cats who were still asleep were now awake and active. "Don't you talk shit on Carl, or Lettuce for that matter."

"You still can't name animals well. I actually put thought into mine." I muttered as I walked into the living room to sit down on the couch, scooting Wet Sock out-of-the-way.

"I just name 'em with what come's to heart." She puffed out as she rushed back into the kitchen, grabbing the toast as it popped out of the toaster. Without putting anything on it she shoved one of the pieces into her mouth. She attempted to talk, but I couldn't hear anything that came out of her mouth.

"Woman. Don't talk while you are eating." I grumbled, grabbing the remote for the television. "Plus, you need to call work for me."

"Oh right." Jackie put her toast down and proceeded to fish her phone out from her purse. "You owe me for this."

"I'll finish the chapter you are procrastinating on with your fic." Flipping the television on, I started to browse through the channels, placing my hand on Rufus who was lounging beside me. "You haven't worked on it for a few days and I know how you are with your writers block."

"That is an acceptable payment. Please proceed to enter your card." I gave a light chuckle as she waited for our manager to pick up the phone. "Hi Spencer, It's Jacklyn. Yes, I wanted to let you know, and I am sorry this is last-minute, I had to force Anna back into bed. She will not be able to come into work today, she has come down with the flu."

I turned my attention towards the TV as I searched through the channels trying to find something to watch. It was early morning and not much came on before eight, so I settled on the weather. The sound of the phone shutting off brought back my attention as I looked towards the blonde who had shoved toast back into her mouth.

"Your good." She said in between chews.

"Woman what did I just say?" I growled, causing her to give a smile as she started to make her way to the door.

"Sorry sorry. I'm walking to work today so that you can have the car. If we are shopping for ten kittens I don't want you lugging around all that heavy feed and other stuff with that back of yours." She finished off her toast, brushing her hands off before she went to open the door. "Sadly Anna you have a reputation for messing up your back."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, have a good day at work Jackie." I gave a light smile as the blonde disappeared behind the door, and soon I was left alone in the house with ten cats.

Looking around, my eyes scanned over the cats who had now started to become a little more active as they woke up. Rufus who I had been petting continued to purr under my touch and I let a light smile pass onto my lips. "Chill cats are always the coolest." I mumbled, itching the top of his head before pulling away.

Pressing my body into the couch, I felt a sigh pass my lips as the smell of cats filled my nose. True to what Jackie said earlier, my back pain started to make itself present, and I couldn't help but wince in pain. "I need a smoke." I muttered, making a grab a wooden box that resided below the coffee table.

 **Third Person**

" **This girl is certainly more calm then the other."** Kakuzu muttered, as he half paid attention to the activities the girl was doing. What caught his eye was his partner who was being very vocal about his bordem.

" **Being a fucking cat sucks."** The Jashinist hissed, attempting to paw Kakuzu's twitching tail. **"I can't even fucking harm the bitch through her god damn pants. At this point I'll have to fucking pray that Jashin won't punish my ass for the lack of sacrifices."**

" **Not a fun of punishment spankings, un?"** Deidara snickered, lowing his head back onto the couch.

Hidan hissed towards the blonde terrorist, attempting to jump up and scratch at him. **"You will be my fucking sacrifice then."**

" **Enough."** Pein's voice boomed through the room, causing the cat's turn their attention to their leader. **"Hidan, calm yourself. We are all stressed with the situation, but you need to learn how to control yourself."**

 **"Fucking... Whatever."** Hidan walked towards his more silent partner and sat down beside him, tail twitching with annoyance.

" **Now that we are all up, we can discuss what our plans will be for the time being."** Pein's orange tail whipped around as he adjust himself so that he was perched on the arm of the couch, over looking his subordinates. **"We need to gather information of this world and the girls in general. From what we have seen, they have various items within their bedrooms depicting us and other shinobi from our world."** His eyes scanned over his members looking to see their reactions. **"It is clear that they have information on us to some extent. How they obtained this information, we do not know. Until we find out, I will be setting up groups to gather Intel or to follow the girls around."**

No one spoke, but it was clear Hidan was rather upset at the fact that they would have to tail around a couple of girls. **"Itachi and Kisame, you will follow this girl for the time being. Deidara and Sasori, you will follow the blonde around when she returns from her work. As for the others, try your best to gather information on this world and the surroundings. Zetsu and Tobi, I'll leave you in charge of surveillance. Until then, we will continue our roles as felines."**

" **Hai, Leader-sama."** Various voices in the forms of meows were heard around the room as they all turned their attention to the girl who was now sitting up, box in hand.

"You guys are certainly strange. It almost seems like you guys are apart of some weird cult." Anna muttered, her eyes scanning over the various colored cats with amusement. "Anyways, I'm going to go smoke up in my room. I don't want you guys to inhale this crap, so please don't destroy anything while I am in my room. Behave ok?" They all watched as the brunette disappeared from the room, the sound of a door clicking signaling they were on their own.

Now, the hunt for information was on.

* * *

 **First Person**

After about fifteen minutes of partaking in smoking one of my various pre-rolled joints, my back pain was gone. Being able to move truly made a difference, and the moment my pain was gone I made my way over to my dresser, picking up my favorite perfume's, making sure to eliminate the odor that was sure to follow me around. L'air du Temps by Nina Ricci has saved my bottom many times from smelling like a back alleyway.

"Alright kitties." I said, opening my door to leave my room, box in hand. Walking over to the coffee table, I placed the wooden box back underneath the table and turned to look at the various felines that lounged around both the living room and Jackie's bedroom. "I need to go out shopping and get you guys some supplies."

Noticing the lack of response, I gave a light sigh as I turned to make my way to the kitchen, grabbing the car keys that were hanging on one of our key hooks. "The store I am going to allows pets, but I don't really have a way of carrying you guys around..." Pulling my purse over my shoulder, I turned to look at the furry creatures who tilted their heads in curiosity. "I can bring a few of you with me with what space I do have. Now, which of you would like to join me?"

It took a moment and a few meows from our kittens before Kuro and Ocean walked over to my legs and brushed against them. I gave a light smile as I bent down to pet them, fairly happy that my back wasn't screaming at me for doing so. "I'm guessing you guys want to come."

They nodded.

"Huh." I paused, smiling at their reaction. "You guys really are interesting kitties... Truly peculiar." I sat my over sized purse down on the ground, opening it up to make room for the two felines who wanted to join me on the adventure for cat goodies. "I'll have to pick up a pet carrier as well while I am out... I just hope I have enough money in the bank..." I muttered before Shoving the various lip balms and other purse related items in a corner. "That should be enough room for you guys, hop on in."

Kuro and Ocean made their way into my bag and I smiled as the looked back at me once they were seated. "I'm going to try my best not to squish you guys while we are out and about. If you need more air, hiss or try to paw at me." I gave them each another scratch on the head before I turned to look at the other kittens who were in the room. "Do not pee on anything, and do not shit on my furniture. I don't have enough money in the bank to replace them if you do. Wet sock, stop trying to chew up the bottom of my couch." I picked up the silver cat who was indeed trying to tear apart my couch. "Kamau and Ember, you guys make sure the others keep in line. I don't want to come home to a destroyed house..." Placing down wet sock, I watched as the lavender and orange cat bobbed their heads before returning to their lounging.

Giving one last nod, I made my way to the front door, jingling the keys that were in my hand. Looking down at my bag, I smiled at the cats who had their heads popped out of the top. "Here I am talking to you guys if you were humans." I brought out my index finger to lightly pet Kuro who had been staring at me. "Oh well. I guess I am just happy to have someone else to talk with, even though you guys are animals."

Opening and then closing my front door, I locked it after I exited and we made our way to the driveway that held our car. We rented a two bedroom house from a family friend of Jackie's, and I honestly enjoyed every bit of extra privacy it created. With a tiny backyard and a two car driveway, it was all anyone could ask for. With Jackie being a family friend, it also meant that the rent was lowered to a point where we could afford it.

Kuro and Ocean sat silently at the bottom of my purse, content as my conversations dwindled down. I didn't talk much in general, but I wanted to make a 'good owner' impression as crazy as it might sound. I was very much so a cat person, and a lot of the time I did treat them as I would another person. Giving them a light smile, I placed my bag down in the passenger seat as we entered the car, and I made sure they were safe within their make shift per carrier.

"Don't worry boys." I said with a slight chuckle, turning on the car and watching the shift around nervously at the sudden jolt of the car. "I'm a much safer driver then Jackie. You have nothing to worry about." They seemed to calm down slightly at this, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Car's aren't that scary... Unless you are driving with a bad driver. Then you should worry, but I promise you guys I am one of the more safe drivers." They calmed down even more. I turned my eyes to the road in an attempt to focus. "Even stoned I drive a lot better then most, but lets not talk about that now shall we?"

Ocean almost lost his shit. It was very amusing.

* * *

"Alright boys, we are here!" I said with a big smile, watching the two cats who have yet to shift around in my purse. I guess it was very different to be sitting up front and seeing what was going on around you then to see the world from a box for however long they were in there. Picking up my purse, I exited the vehicle and locked it as I walked away.

"Last time I was at pet smart was years ago, hopefully not much has changed." I murmured to myself as we walking inside the huge animal department store. Grabbing one the carts that were off to the side, I opened my purse for the kittens "You guys can chill in the cart, this is a store that allows pets."

Slowly Kuro and Ocean stepped out of the cramped bag, and their eyes started to widen as they took in their surroundings. I gave a light laugh as I closed my purse, pushing it to the side of the upper section of the cart. "You guys must have never been to a shop like this huh?" They looked around with huge eyes.

Giving an amused sigh, I started moving around the store in search for the necessities. "Alright, I know for sure we need... I will say two litter boxes, some litter and of course some food. We will need a pet carrier, and everything else from that point is optional..." I hummed in agreement with myself as we made our way down the various isles filled with different items for all the various pets a person could have.

Pulling down a random aisle, I smiled as we came across litter boxes. "Perfect." I stated, a grin crossing my face as I attempted to find the cheapest one they offered. Grabbing two plain white boxes and scoop, I threw them into the cart. Continuing our journey, we soon ended up in the aisle with various types of litter. "What do you guys think? Should we get a tub or just a few bags? Which do you think is better?" I asked, looking at my two cat companions.

They stared at me for a moment before turning their attention towards the various types of litters. After a moment Kurostarted meowing slightly. Frowning, I tilted my head. "I wish I understood cat speak... Then again, do you even understand what I am saying?" Giving a light sigh, I went to each for one of the smaller bags only to be interrupted byKuro meowing in protest. Dipping his head, he appeared to issue a direction. I paused for a moment before turning back to the litter, only instead of going for one of the bags I grabbed the large tub beside it. Looking back towards Kuro, my mouth slightly opened as he gave what appeared to be a slight nod.

"...You guys understand me, don't you?" My eyes widened as the black kitten nodded again. "...Either I smoked too much this morning, or I have a genius cat." I stared at him with curious eyes as his tail swayed around his furry body. "...I'm going to go with the genius cat bit. I have a feeling a lot of you guys are more smart than you let on." I mumbled, placing the tub of litter in the cart before moving along to the food aisle.

"Sadly, you guys don't get to help out with this one." I gave a light sigh as I looked towards the many different types of food. "I don't have enough for wet food, so you guys are getting kitty kibble." Throwing a few bags of the off brand kibbleinto the cart, I looked down them with amusement as they seemed to eye the bag, almost fearing what was inside it. "Now because you guys are being so good, you get to pick out a few toys, that's the least I can do since you guys are going to be dealing with kibble."

Rounding the corner, I smiled as we entered a kittens version of heaven, the kitty toy aisle. Though both of my kittens looked at the toys with disinterest, I couldn't help but smile at all the brighter colored toys of different shapes and sizes.

Picking up ocean, holding the kitten close to my chest, I started walking down the aisle as Kuro waited back in the cart. "Just stop me when you see something you like." After a minute or so, Ocean started meowing lightly, attempting to scratch the air in the direction of a few toy sharks and fish. "You live up to your name, huh ocean?" I gave a smirk towards the blue kitten before grabbing a toy shark with my spare hand, bringing Ocean back into cart and placing the toy in one of the litter boxes to hold it. I did the same with Kuro, and he ended up choosing a black feather string toy. Placing Kuro back in the cart, I grabbed a few more toys such as a few small mice and a small scratching post and we were soon on our way.

Soon we made it to the check out, but the moment we stepped in line, whispers bombarded my ears as spectators looked towards Ocean.

"No one should dye their pet."

"Honestly that woman should have her pets taken away, that is basically animal cruelty."

"What a freaky looking cat..."

I frowned as I brought my hand over to Ocean, fully intent on giving the now downed looking kitten some love. "Ignore them Ocean." I whispered as we moved up another spot in line. "I don't know if your fur is natural, or if someone dyedyou, I think you are one of the most adorable kittens I have ever seen." Ocean softly returned the affection with light purrs as we soon hit the cash register. Kuro watched on silently as I started manoeuvring stuff onto the counter to pay, paying no attention as Ocean started up a conversation with the other.

 **Third Person**

Kisame looked over towards Itachi as they watched the girl deal with the cashier. **"I'm not sure how to feel about this girl, but she really has a lovely heart."** He gave a big cat-like grin as his tail started twitching around his body. **"Though I doubt she would think of me as 'adorable' if I were to be human again. Either way, it's nice to hear those words coming out of a beauty like her."**

Itachi watched the girl's movements as she started handing the man money, then grabbing thin plastic bags filled with the goods she had bought, before she started moving towards the exit.

The Uchiha was never one to sit down and eye a woman for her looks alone, but he had to admit, though the blonde of the two was fairly attractive, this girl 'Anna' wasn't that bad a looker, and to top things off she was both kind and caring, and much more calm compared to the other girl. Dipping his head, he turned his gaze back his partner who had now started to make himself comfortable within the metal cart. **"Hn."** was his simple response, turning his eyes to watch the the girl curiously.

Yes, he could most certainly see this girl as attractive, though he would never admit this.

Kisame eyed his partner, and he felt a smirk forming over his features. Though Itachi was never one to do much talking, so even though the answer was his typical, he stalled before answering. This amused the shark man.

Anna looked down at the cats after she finished unloading all the supplies in the back of the car. Picking up both of them and placing both on the front seat, she placed herself in the driver's seat ready to return home. "I hope you guys enjoyed the experience. When we get home I'll prepare your food and litter boxes so that you guys can do your business. I really hope the house isn't destroyed when we get home..." She pressed her lips before turning on the car to begin the journey home. "...I have a feeling Wet sock did something he shouldn't have."

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry guys ;-; This chapter took so long to get out, I feel bad for making you guys wait. My procrastination got the better of me, but I promise next chapter will be out in a few days after this one! I promise ;-;**_

 _ **Anyways – I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if it is a bit poopy, but I promise a better chapter next time. Also, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I love you all ;-;**_

 _ **Anyways – Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and checking out last chapter! It really means a lot to me that you guys are willing to check out and read this story :)**_

 _ **Now, I would like to say that this is the last chapter of the first two days. After that there will be time skips. This isn't going to be a story where they are transformed by water. I have actually put a lot of thought into it with the help of DragonQueen101. I know what I want to do, but we need to build up to it.**_

 _ **Also, just to be on the cautious side – the drug use and other themes will be kicked up a notch after this chapter. The first few days are always about establishing things, getting to know who is what and a few basic relationships – but after this, the dark themes will start to come out. Anna isn't always a friendly girl. At the end of this chapter I will be putting her's and Jackie's character sheets below for you guys to get to know them a little bit more. Though as for the themes, the ball will be rolling soon.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers :)**_

* * *

 **First Person**

We pulled into the driveway without any issues. After driving Kuro and Ocean around for a bit, they were much more calm this time around while driving. Kuro, from what he has displayed – is a very intelligent kitten, and Ocean isn't that far behind. The first five minutes were filled with light meows, but afterwards it was a rather calming trip home.

"Alright boys, I need you back in the purse. I don't have that many hands and I don't really wanna make multiple trips... Which reminds me, we forgot to pick up the pet carrier. Oh well, next time." Opening up my large purse, the cats hopped in without question and I prepared myself for lifting everything into the house. _My back is starting to kill me, this isn't going to be fun._ I shook my head as I prepped myself for lifting everything up. Flipping the two litter boxes around, I placed the kibble and other bags within before lifting it into my arms. I huffed lightly as I took the tub of litter and let it dangle from my fingers as I kicked the door closed and started to make my way towards the front door.

"Lift with your legs... Not with your back..." I puffed my cheeks out as my back started to ache. I looked down to the kitten's that resided within my purse and I gave them a strained smile. " I'm out of shape, and my lungs aren't helping. Don't mind me." Shortly after we made it to the door, and I placed the supplies on the floor as I went to retrieve my house key.

"Alright boys, let us make a silent prayer that my house isn't covered in feces, piss and destroyed." I eyed the cats who seemed to be looking at each other. Giving a light sigh, I looked at the sky once before placing they key into the lock and opening the door. I braced myself as it opened. "Holy fuck..."

Yes, there was no piss, feces, vomit or any other bodily fluid around, but the moment I saw the condition that my apartment was in, I wanted to break all of their spines... Of course I would never do that to a kitten, but the thought was strongly there.

Our apartment was _trashed._

"I am not religious..." I placed my purse down on the floor, allowing Kuro and Ocean to venture inside. "...but god give me fucking strength."

I kicked the tub of litter inside before grabbing the boxes and making my way inside. Closing and locking the door behind me as I entered the house, I quickly angled myself so that I was within the kitchen, and very quickly I placed the supplies down. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I slowly felt my fists tightening and turning a ghostly white. "Who. The fuck. Destroyed my house."

I turned my eyes to look at the eight guilty kittens who sat within my now destroyed living room. The bottom of my couch was shredded, the legs having been clawed at. Various books that were once placed lazily on the coffee table were ripped to pieces and scattered across the room. To top things off, various family pictures from both me and Jackie were destroyed, little pieces of glass coating the floor from their old frames.

The kitten's stared at me, blinking silently before the meowing begun.

 **Third Person**

" **Pretty lady sure looks angry! Tobi is scared."** Tobi shuddered as he attempted to hid behind Zetsu who was lazily sitting onto of one of the arms of the couch. **"Tobi hopes that she won't try to kill us. Tobi is too young to die!"**

" **She has every right to be pissed. Look what you idiots did."** Sasori huffed as he looked around the trashed room. **"I would be pissed myself if a bunch of cats did this to my home. Bunch of morons you three."**

Yes, there were three culprit involved. All eyes turned to them as they attempted to back away sheepishly.

" **You told us to gather fucking information. I did what I was fucking told to do, piss off with those looks."** Hidan angrily grumbled, as he stomped a silver paw onto the ground.

" **That didn't require you to destroy her couch you moron."** Kakuzu voiced with an annoyed sigh. Hidan hissed towards his partner before lower his head, feeling their owner's eyes glaring into their souls.

" **Tobi didn't mean to knock over the pictures! Tobi didn't realize how big his cat body was and thought he could slip past! Tobi is very sorry!"** Tobi ran over towards Anna and started to rub up against her legs in an attempt to calm the fuming brunette down.

" **Suck up, un."** Deidara gave a light smirk as he watched the hyperactive criminal attempt to make peace with the woman.

" **Shut your mouth brat. You are equally to blame for this mess. Your immaturity never ceases to amaze,Deidara."** Sasori mumbled, his long cat tail twitching around his body as he glared at his blonde partner.

Deidara felt his eyes burning into the back of his skull and shuddered lightly. Sasori never got angry, he was always bored or on some rant about his art. Ever since he became a cat, he was becoming much more irritable. Though it amusedDeidara at first, watching his partner learn how to feel again, it also made him fear the red-head. He was like a teenager again, learning his emotions one by one.

Anna gave a light sigh as her emotions started to cool down from her first reaction. The kittens felt the fear of the situation die down, and many of them released a breath they had been unintentionally holding the moment she walked in. Looking at all the cats with glassy eyes, she brought a hand up to the bridge of her nose as she collected herself.

"You guys have only been here one day, and not only do you eat our food, sleep on our furniture, but you also destroy our living space all within the span of twenty-four hours. You guys are lucky I am still partially stoned, because I couldn't fucking deal with this shit otherwise." Giving a huge sigh, she entered back into the kitchen, in search for a broom. "Whoever made this fucking mess in the first place never do that shit again. I will not be as forgiving as I was this time. I have no problem turning y'all into cat fucking stew."

" **You fools lucked out this time."** Pein looked over his subordinates with stinging eyes. Many of them shuddered, all with the exception of Itachi and Kisame who had only just returned from their 'mission'. **"What were you idiots thinking. We need to collect information while keeping stealthy about it, not go around destroying everything you see fit while you search for clues."**

" **Tobi is super sorry leader-sama! Tobi never meant to do anything wrong! Please do not punish Tobi... Tobiis a good boy!"** The energetic ninja ran up to the leader, but stopped once he felt the death glare coming from theRinnegan'd man. Though he was under the ruse of a lackey, Obito could feel the hate coming off from his puppet's eyes. Sinking himself into the couch, he attempted to make himself very small in order to keep the ruse up. He did not want to deal with this mans wrath, even though he know he could take it.

Pein gave a light sigh, trying to calm himself down. He was dealing with various idiot members, and all they could do was learn from their mistakes. Many of them weren't as good as the others when it came down to collection information, he would have to have Zetsu teach them some stealth on a later date. His mood shifted as Konan inched herself towards her comrade, giving him what little support she could without speaking. He wish he could thank her dearly.

" **...We will take this as a learning experience. For now, we must keep low and return to acting as felines."** He paused as the mood of the room finally started shifting into something more positive. Konan's tail twitched around their two bodies, showing her voiceless approval. **"Itachi, Kisame. What did you two find out while you were gone?"**

The two mentioned kittens made their way towards their leader, avoiding broken glass and ripped pieces of paper as they reduced their distance from each other. Anna had now walked into the room with a small plastic bag, broom and dust pan in hand, though made no attempt at conversation as she started to clean up the mess.

" **The world we are in is much more technologically advanced."** Kisame said as they were happy with the distance they now were at in front of their leader. **"The 'car' we were in yesterday is used for transportation. From what we have seen, this world does not have any ninja's. Most of the people we encountered were civilians who possessed no chakra... Though then again we can't even sense our own right now in these forms."** The shark man mused, watching their leader dip his head lightly.

" **It appears these forms have reduced our chakra and sensing abilities to nothing. I spent much of the day trying to channel my chakra, but it appears we either have none in this world, or it is just an added effect to the jutsu. Anyways, please continue."** The two cats below him nodded, this time Itachi was the one to speak.

" **It is true though, even if we cannot sense chakra in these forms, it appears as though this world lacks anyshinobi."** Itachi looked over to his partner before continuing. **"We did not have a chance to venture out, for the girl wanted us to stay within her sights. From what we did see though, their store's appear to be very large and very advanced. We do not know much on their security, but I feel as though this world is much different then ours."**

" **You two or a pair of the others will have to get more outside information then in the future. We will learn what we can from the girls when the time comes, but for now the information you have obtained issubstantial. You can go now."** Both of the kittens dipped their heads as they made their leave, attempting to find a spot on the couch to lounge.

 **First Person**

I gave a sigh as I finished up with the glass that was scattered on the floor. With kittens around, I had to make sure everything was picked up or else there was a possibility of them getting hurt, and she did not have the money to take let alone one of them to the vet. "You guys are so lucky I am a clean person." I mumbled, picking up the glassless frames of our various family photos. I frowned as the one I picked up had been cut slightly from the glass.

"This was one of my favorites..." I muttered, bringing my thumb to run over the picture as I stared at it. It was a photo of me, my brother and both my parents. It was taken back when I was in grade nine, my brother being in grade seven, both of us smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but give a smile as I looked at my brother's dorky expression in the photo. Letting out a sigh, my eyes moved to the large scratch that now covered my mother's face, ruining the beautiful face she made within the photo. I looked towards some of the kittens and gave a sigh, placing the photo on the coffee table to be replaced later.

Dusting off my hands, I stood up, gripping the plastic bag as I moved over to clean up the shredded paper that now littered the couch. I looked over towards Wet Sock, who had been watching me with what appeared to be a smirk on my face. "I bet it was you did a majority of this. I'll have to bring out a spray bottle to deal with you from now on." I grumbled, picking up the tattered pieces of paper. The silver kitten closed his eyes before snuggling himself into a ball, completely ignoring my threat. "That's right. Enjoy peace while you can."

I blew a strand of hair away from my face as I finished up picking up the shredded pieces of paper. Giving a huff as I stood up, I ventured into the kitchen, placing the bag, broom and dust pan in their rightful spots. "Now I can actually get you guys set up. You must be starving." I mumbled, removing all the contents that were stored within the two litter boxes. "I better put these in Jackie's bathroom. No way in hell are you guys stinking up the living room." I nodded, placing them aside as well as the tub of litter and the scooper.

Grabbing five small bowls from one of the various cabinets, I grabbed one of the bags of of kibble and opened it, draining some of its contents into the bowls. Nodding to myself, I went back and grabbed two larger bowls, and filled them with water. "It's not much, but until I pick up more work this will be what you guys are eating. On the odd day though you might be treated with tuna, probably because Jackie will take pity if you beg."

Bringing the bowls into the living room, I lined them against the wall beside the television, and soon their lunch was served. "There you guys go! Now I need to go set up the litter..."

I turned around to return to the kitchen, and I smiled as all the kittens went to investigate the food. Lollipop dove head first into one of the bowls of kibble and happily chomped down, the others soon following. Though a few of them aterather slowly, the rest divide their time between water and food. "Poor bastards." I whispered, as I started to prepare the litter boxes. Opening the tub of litter, I filled both of them up and made my way to place them in Jackie's bathroom. "If I could I would happily buy them wet food... God why did Jackie convince me to take care of ten kittens?" I grumbled lightly, placing the boxes on the floor.

Walking back into the living room, I was surprised to see most of their food already gone. _Well aren't they quick eaters..._ I thought, looking over the various kittens who now had returned back to lounging. "Alright kitties – litter box is set up! You will find it in the bathroom, just please make sure you get it and keep it in the box when you do your business ok?" I saw a few of them bob their heads, Ember quickly hopping off the couch and wandering down the hallway. I gave her a smile as she passed.

Walking back into the kitchen, I fetched the toys that had been laying in various plastic bags and I pulled them out, throwing them into the middle of the living room, causing a few of the cats to jump, and others to just stare are me. "Bought you kitties some toys. Also, a scratching post so you can leave my damn couch alone." I turned my head to look at Wet Sock who proceeded to snicker. "I'm looking at you Wet Sock. Next time you touch my couch, I'll make sure you get proper punishment.

Wet Sock stared at me, a challenging smirk appearing on his kitten like features.

Raising a paw, I watched as he unsheathed his claws. "Don't you fucking dare." I stated, tone threatening. The silver kitten continued to stare at me with his devilish smile, and before I could do anything, his paw swiped down on the couch, creating a large gash, exposing the stuffing.

"You piece of shit."

I stomped over to the kitten, picking him up by the scuff of his neck. He attempted to paw at my hand, but I wasn't having anymore of this cats bullshit. "I fucking warned you." I hissed, bringing him into the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen sink, I grabbed a hand full of water and flicked it in his face, causing the kitten to freak out. "I don't have a water bottle, so this will have to do. You will not fucking pull that shit with me. Next time I am locking you in the bathroom all night."

I placed the now soaked kitten on the floor, watching him scamper away in amusement. "I did warn you, stupid cat. Now I have to find a blanket or something to cover that up until we can get it repaired." As soon as Wet Sock left my sight, I gave a light sigh as my back started to tingle, and I could feel a light shiver trickle down my spine. _Of course now of all time I am having withdrawal. What time is it?_ I looked over to the clock, shocked to see that It was now 1:12pm. _I guess time flies by when you are dealing with ten kittens..._

"I think I'll smoke it today..." I said silently, as I started to move around the kitchen, trying to find our stash of tin foil and straws. It would be a quick fix compared to my usual methods, but It would at least allow me to get high and to function a bit better than normal my normal methods. I wasn't having a repeat of yesterday, barely making it to bed and passing out. Though, I would happily take the tranquility it would give me, I still had to call Lucas later to get my fix for the week.

Finding my desired items, a light smile spread over my face. Something about getting high always excited me, and the need and want made me want to jump out of my skin. I could feel my movements become frantic as I knew it was coming, I just wanted to get it done and get high fast. I wanted it. I _needed it._

"Alright kitties, I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. I'm going to spend some time in my room – I'll check on you in a bit though." I said, my words slightly more rushed then usual. With my items in hand, I grabbed my purse to bring along on the journey and entered my room as quickly as I bolted down the hallway, shutting and locking my door. I threw my purse on the floor after I grabbed a lighter from its contents and I rushed into the bathroom, following my usual routine.

I scrambled onto the floor, throwing open the cabinet below my bathroom sink. Reaching towards the back, I pulled out the hollowed out 'febreze' container filled with my goodies. Giving a light smile, I opened the back, pulling out a tiny balloon. Giving a light smile, I held the tiny pink balloon in my hand as I placed back the container and made my way to the bathtub – my preferred spot to get high.

"My black tar baby..." I whispered silently, sitting myself down and preparing my goods. Un-folding the piece of aluminum foil I brought in with me, I flattened it out and place it to the side while I prepared everything else. Placing the little balloon down beside it, I brought my lighter and straw together. Igniting the lighter, I shortened the straw to my liking before placing it down. Nodding to myself, I picked up the little balloon again, and opened it, letting some of the contents fall into my hand before closing it back up, saving the rest.

Grinding the now powdering material between my fingers, I placed the hit on the foil before balancing the foil so that it was now hanging off the side of the tub. Giving a cough to clear my lungs, I gave one giant exhale before grabbing the lighter, and igniting the foil underneath the hit, causing it to smoke up. As soon as the smoke started to appear, I kept my fingers on the side of the foil, trying to help keep it up as I started sucking the smoke through my straw, allowing it to flow into my lungs. In hailing for as much as I could, I pulled away, allowing the straw drop from my mouth as I let go of the foil, fingers slightly burnt from holding the metal too long.

I sat back within the tub, allowing my back to rest alongside the back wall as I held the substance in my lungs as long as possible. I didn't know how much time passed, but after a few months of 'chasing the dragon', I was now able to hold it in for a hefty amount of time. I felt my fingers start to turn numb and my nose start to tingle, and only when my lungs started to burn did I exhale, a thick cloud of gray leaving my burnt lungs.

I gave a light cough as I could feel my senses starting to dull. It had been a while since I had taken heroin that way. My body seemed to melt into the tub as time passed, my high slowly starting to control my body. I smiled lightly, feeling my eyes become glassy and my mood start to lighten. Yes, I was indeed high, though not as high as I would usually allow myself to be. It was blissful none the less.

My movements became slightly more sluggish as I attempted to stand up after a while. Slowly reaching down, I placed the lighter in my pocket and I scrunched up the foil and straw as I started to move around. _I have to clean up this mess..._ I thought to myself, mind hazy. I grabbed the tiny balloon and placed it in a spot where I would find it later within the tiny bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom with sluggish movements, I grabbed my purse and fished around for my phone, pulling out the locked device as I played with the crushed up foil in my other hand. _Better call now before I forget..._ I gave myself a light nod of agreement as I entered my boyfriends number, putting the phone to my ear.

After three rings, the phone was picked up. "...Hello?" The sound of Lucas's voice on the other line brought a smile to my face as I felt myself unintentionally swaying on my feet.

"Hey babe!" I said, my voice now raspy from my recent drug use. I could hear shuffling around again as he fiddled with his phone.

"Oh, hey babe. Sorry, wasn't expecting you to call so early." He said, a slight sheepish sound to his voice. I giggled softly as I waited for him to continue. I never needed to talk, he always knew why I called. "Gabe will be dealing with you tonight, you just need to tell him when you will be stopping by. He owes me a favor so you're getting a weeks worth free."

"Baby! You are making me so excited, this is why I love you to pieces." I responded, happily rocking on my feet. I could hear him laugh on the other end.

"I love you too sweetheart. I know you have his number, so you should be good on that end. He has to leave by nine though, so just call him sometime before then. Anyways, I have to go, my dad is taking me and my brother out shopping."

"No worries, thank you again honey. I love you!" I smiled into the phone, hearing his response back before turning off my phone. Jumping on the spot, I threw the phone back inside my purse before grabbing my perfume bottle, making sure to give myself a spray down. "Thank god he got me Gabe. At lease I can deal with him."

Nodding to myself, I scrunched up the foil into the smallest ball I could before throwing it below some of my other trash within my lonely bin. Happy with the way it was covered up, I made sure to spray it once with my perfume before making my way out of my bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. With a new spring in my step, I looked around as I entered the living room to see no farther damage had been done.

"I'm proud of you guys." I said, placing my hands on my hips. Turning around to look at the kitchen clock _2:25_ , I looked at my furry friends with a smile on my face. "You guys lasted a whole an hour and a bit without destroying anything. Wet Sock, I am so proud of you." I approached the couch slowly as I threw myself in the middle, all cats who were in the vicinity vacated as my bottom approached the cushion.

 _Jackie should be home soon, but I still have a few hours to wait._ I looked at the cats who were scattered around the room and smiled, my hand reaching out and landing upon Kamau who watched me with curious but lazy eyes.

I had a bunch of smart yet lazy cats.

I pet the ginger cat on the head, and he closed his eyes as he started purring with my touch. My smile widened as he seemed to move closer to gain some of my heat. "You guys want to watch a movie?" I asked the group of cats, watching as their heads started to tilt at the question. "We have a few hours to waste until Jackie comes home. I'm not in the mood ( _And not really in the right mind-set._ ) to do anything productive, so we might as well see what is on netflix."

Eventually I put on 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl', and the cats watched it with intent and curiosity. I smiled as I watched them silently, pacing myself between the kitten's and the movie, very amused by both. My hands switched between Kamau and Kuro who had now taken a seat on my other side. I soon lost myself to my high as we continued on, but none paid attention. I was in bliss, surrounded by kittens, watching a movie, and stoned out of my mind.

 _Now, we wait for Jackie._ I smiled silently, feeling my eyes drift shut.

Little did I know, there was one who watched me with curious eyes. Watching as I fell asleep, my dilated eyes closing shut and my sluggish movements. Someone who couldn't question me for his current form wouldn't allow him.

No, for now he would watch silently. For this girl interested him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Decided to go into detail this time as to one of Anna's many ways of getting high. 'Chasing the dragon' as most call it, though she prefers to inject when she can.**_

 _ **Things are starting to get a bit darker, and someone has taken notice to her odd behavior. Who is it? We shall find out in the future, but for now it remains a mystery.**_

 _ **I know this chapter wasn't as long as the other, but I promise I'll make it up next chapter. I hope to keep up fairly large chapters, but I want to make sure they all have the same theme.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support with the last few chapters! I am happy to see you guys are enjoying this piece as much as I am enjoying writing it :) Though I know I am not the best writer (Not even in the slightest) It warms my heart to see the support with this story C: I love you all!**_

 _ **Now as I mentioned before the story is going to start getting a bit darker, but I'm going to try to balance the happiness with the darkness a bit with this chapter. I'm not sure how to word it, but I feel you guys will understand once you read it. I suck at explanations lol.**_

 _ **Now, warnings for this chapter are mild sexual assault, drug dealing/use and of course the usual swearing. I feel as though I should start putting warnings when darker stuff will be happening.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Also! I will be putting questions for you guys at the bottom of the story from now on :) I want to hear from you guys and get to know my readers opinions and grow from this! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **First Person Jacklyn**

I gave a light huff as I threw my purse over my shoulder for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. It had been a long day at work, a lot more business then usual. It must be the new 'taste of Canada' menu... Anyways, though it had been a long day at work, I was enjoying the walk home. It was fairly silent besides the odd passing car, and I had time to let my mind wander. I don't do this often, since Anna normally does it enough to make up for the both of us, but it was nice to lose yourself in your thoughts.

Why was I doing this? Well I have a lot on my mind, most of it revolving around my best friend. Anna has been actingdifferent, and I can't pin it. She has always been a closed off girl, but she had also always been very open and friendly with me. I was one of the few people who she could open up to and I would never betray that in the slightest, so it bothers me that she is dealing with something. At least, again I think so.

I gave a light sigh as I stomped up the steps to our front door and swung my purse over my shoulder again as it attempted to drop. Shoving my key inside the door, I turned the handle and let myself in. "I'm home~!" I sung as I closed the door behind me.

My eyes wandered around the living room before landing on a curious sight. Anna was seated in the middle of the couch, head sunk into the back of it indicating that she was dead to the world. This would be completely normal, except for one thing. She was surrounded by our adopted children, and by that I mean our new-found kittens.

I squealed lightly as I threw my purse on the kitchen counter, throwing on the lights to the two rooms. It was about 5 when I left, so now it was bordering 5:30, so it was starting to get dark outside. I gave a light smile as Anna began to shift in her sleep before opening her eyes.

"Good morning princess." I giggled as she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them slightly as she attempted to look up at me.

"Jackie...?" Her voice was tired and scratchy, and I gave a smile as she attempted to prop up her back. "Welcome home..." She whispered.

"Thanks babe." I responded, crouching down to pet the orange and lavender kitty. "You never told me their names ya know."

"Oh yeah..." She said with a yawn, stretching out her arms as she slowly woke up more and more. "The ones you are bothering... The orange one is Kamau and the purple one is Ember." I gave a puff at her insult before she continued. "The black one is Kuro, the blue one is Ocean, and the silver fuck is Wet Sock."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said with a snicker. I looked towards the silver kitten who was now staring at us, twitching his tail with annoyance. "Why did you name that fucker wet sock?"

"He fits the name really. All he does is destroy our furniture and bicker with the other kittens. At least the others are pretty chill." She said with a smirk. "Wet Sock was the only name that came natural."

"Poor bastard." I gave a laugh before I walked into the kitchen, intent on making something to ear. "Hey Anna, you hungry? I'm going to make myself something to eat, so if you want I'll make you something."

"Nah, I'm alright." She said lightly, petting Kamau. "Just worry about feeding yourself and the cats, though thank you for the offer Jacklyn."

"I'm not going to lie, but your eating habits worry me Anna." I said lightly, looking at the brunette with cautious eyes making sure she was alright with me confronting her. She was the type who would walk away from confrontation so I waited for her to move away, but she didn't so I continued. "You would think that being a stoner would cause the munchies but it seems to do the opposite with you. You are only skin and bones Anna, it is really starting to scare me."

"Look, I eat enough on my own alright?" She said, a hint of annoyance in her words. "I thank you for your consideration, but I really am fine Jackie. I have always been skinny..."

"Not THAT skinny. Girl, there is a difference between 'skinny' and 'fucking skeleton'." I grunted, walking around the kitchen and grabbing the components for a sandwich. "Yes you have always been on the more 'light' side on the weight spectrum but ever since you have started dating that asshole your weight has plummeted."

"You can think whatever you want, but I am alright Jackie, I promise." She mumbled, pulling herself up from the couch. Anna looked towards the clock and gave a light sigh, running her fingers through her long brown locks of hair. "Anyways, I need to go out, I have some stuff I need to get done. Can you feed the cats for me while I'm out?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." I gave her a light smile as I watched her travel into her bedroom, grab her purse, lock the door and then return to the living room. I licked mustard off my fingers as I finished up my sandwich and made my way towards the spot which Anna use to occupy on the couch. "I hope you don't have a secret career as a hooker Anna, you going out at night worries me."

She gave a short laugh before turning to me. "Honey, you are more hooker material then I am. You got boobs and abutt, as well as looks to die for." She gave me a light smile before walking over and poking my nose – her form of showing quick affection. "Then again, I guess you are right. You are too perfect to be a hooker – you would be more of ahigh-priced escort. I would be the better hooker."

"You are such a dork Anna." I said with a huge smile, shoving half the sandwich into my face. I opened my mouth the speak only for her to put a finger on my mouth.

"Do not speak with your mouth full – how many times do I have to tell you this?"

I swallowed what was in my mouth before giving her a cheeky smile, wiggling my shoulders as I did so. "Sorry not sorry."

"You tell me I am a dork." She gave a smirk before walking towards the front door. "Anyways, remember to feed the cats. I put some dishes in the corner, so you just need to put some food into them, and with that being brought up – remember to refill their water dishes."

"Yes Mom." I said with a smirk before shoving more of my delicious food into my mouth. She opened the door before looking in my direction.

"Don't miss me too much, I'll be back in an hour or two. I recommend you get to know the kittens, learn their personalities. You are better with that bonding shit then I am."

"Whatever, now leave my palace woman, and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I said with the wave of a hand. She gave a smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Damn, it didn't bump her." I said with a pout, before returning to my food. Just as I was about to take a bit, I heard a light meow come from my feet.

Wet Sock sat there twitching his tail and lightly pawing my leg. I gave a squeal as I looked towards the kitten with bright eyes. "YOU ARE SO CUTE STOP IT." I said, wiggling my body around. The kitten pawed my leg again and looked up at me with almost watering eyes. "Gosh, you need to stop it. What would you like kitty?" He looked at my food and gave a heavy nod... Cats nod?

I paused before looking at my food, caving into the small creature. Taking a small corner of the sandwich I dropped it in front of him. The silver kitten meowed with happiness before jumping onto the food and eating it rather quickly. "You are all so fucking cute like you don't even understand." I gave all the kittens a bright smile as I looked around the room. "I'm guessing you guys are all hungry then." I watched some of them nod with amusement. "Well then, I guess I'll get y'all your dinners, and trust me I am not going to torture you guys with that nasty kibble I saw in there. Tuna for all!"

I grabbed my plate and pulled myself up, running into the kitchen attempting to break a speed record. Throwing my dishes into the sink, I went into the pantry and took out five cans of tuna. "You guys are lucky I am a suck, and you also lucky that I love me some tuna." I grabbed a can opener an opened all the cans before grabbing their dishes from the living room and dropping the delicious processed canned fish onto their bowls and placing them back in their original spots. "Here you are kitties – enjoy!"

What can I say – I'm a suck!

I watched them run up to the food and eat it happily, and I found myself plopping back on the couch to continue my creepy ways. I hid my face in my hands as I watched them, doing everything in my power to keep myself from attacking them with hugs and kisses. Barbie was the first to pull away from the food and I silently creeped on him as he walked over in my direction, grabbing a spot on the couch beside me. He looked up at me with his shiny blue eyes and I completely lost it at that point.

"If you were a human, I would totally date you. Your eyes are fucking gorgeous." I stated, picking up the blonde kitten in my arms and holding it like a baby. "Your fur is a beautiful shade of yellow, your eyes are to die for and you are such a sweet kitty. Oh I could just eat you up!" I smothered the kitten in kisses before putting him down, watching as he turned to look at me with wide eyes before running over to the red kitten.

"Y'all better finish your food soon, because I plan on bonding the fuck out of you guys." I said with a big smile, watching as they all turned to stare at me. "Bonding the fuck... Well that is a weird way to put that. NEVER MIND! YOU GUYS AND I WILL BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!"

I didn't even see the glares they sent my way, but I didn't care. These fuckers were going to accept my love one way or another.

* * *

 **First Person Annabelle**

I shivered lightly as I walked down a practically lifeless street. Besides the light dim and the occasional flicker of the street lights above, it was dead. We didn't live in the best neighbourhood, so after six the street became pretty silent besides the random passing car and the odd couple having a fight. I was still fairly tired from my drug induced sleep, but I shook off the feeling as I continued my journey.

I shuddered as a new face appeared on the sidewalk in front of me, and I couldn't help but feel creeped out at their random appearance. I decided now was the time to bring out my phone and call Gabe up , for I did not want to deal with this random stranger, though it was highly unlikely.

Pulling up his contact information, I pressed dial as I brought the phone up to my ear and waited for the other line to pick up. I was very please how after the first ring I could hear the familiar voice of one of the more friendly dealers on the other line. "Yo."

"Hey Gabe, it's Anna." I said in a hushed voice as the stranger walked past me. I felt a breath I didn't realise I was holding in leave me as my anxiety disappeared. "I'm on my way to come pick up. Did you check in with Lucas?"

"Yup, you're all good. I owed him anyways, so be thankful he is giving that favour to you." He gave a light laugh on the other end before continuing. "Then again, who wouldn't give their free pass to you?" I could hear the flirtation in his voice.

"Thanks..." I said awkwardly. I brought a hand to rest on my neck as I continued walking forward, rounding the corner and arriving on his street. "Anyways... I should be there in a minute or so."

"Cool cool, my door is unlocked, just come in." The line went dead and I threw my phone back in my purse. I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine as I drew closer to his house. Unlike Lucas, Gabe lived in a small house down a run down street. It was an upgrade from my boyfriends apartment either way, for the living conditions inside were much better then his.

Soon enough, I arrived at his place and walked in through his front door without knocking. When I entered his place, the smell of marijuana hit my nose and practically burned my nose hairs. "I'm here." I announced, watching as a tall stalking man come into the living room.

"Hey Anna, sorry about that. Was smoking up in the kitchen." I gave Gabe a light smile as I took a moment to gaze at his appearance. He was a large man, certainly bigger boned underneath the mix of fat and muscle on his body. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't fit and yet he could easily chase me down the street if he wasn't stoned. He had shaggy brown hair and stubble ran down his face and neck. All in all, he was odd-looking.

"It's no problem, trust me." He stared at me for a moment as if lost in thoughts before returning the smile I had given him.

"Alright, let's get you hooked up." Gabe said, walking into his kitchen issuing me to follow behind him. I did so in silence, making sure not to touch any of the surroundings around me. Though his place was much cleaner than Lucas's, something seemed off about the place. I couldn't place my tongue on the word to describe it.

"Thank you very much for doing this Gabe. I would be screwed if it weren't for you."

"When it comes to you, I would give you the shirt off my back." He turned his head slightly to look at my persons and I couldn't help but feel the chill return to my back. There was something about his eyes that seemed off, but the moment I caught hint of it he turned back around. "How are you and Lucas doing anyways?"

"Oh you know... Everything is normal I guess. Right now he is with his brother over at his dad's place." I responded, ignoring the ping in my heart from the lack of Lucas's presence lately. I could hear Gabe hum a tune before he turned around. I took note that we were at his basement door.

"You must be lonely, I am sorry to hear that. Though you seem to be hesitant on your first answer. What do you consider 'normal'?" He looked me straight in the eye and crossed his arms. I couldn't help but attempt to avoid his gaze as he watched my every movement. Slowly an uncomfortable vibe started to fill my gut.

"Normal... Uh... You know, not a lot of fighting, your basic amount of 'couples' time. Everyone someone could want out of a normal relationship?" I could see my words processing through his eyes as I looked back up to him. He paused for a moment before a light smile crossed his face, though I couldn't tell if it was a sweet smile or a... crooked one.

"I see. Well, enough about that. Lets go downstairs to my lab to get you hooked up." He opened the basement door and held it open for me to pass. I couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of worry fill my core, but I tried my best to ignore it as I gave him a half-hearted smile and took a few steps down the stairs, him following shortly after.

I heard the basement door close behind us as we travelled down the stairs of his tiny house. The smell of marijuana and heroin filling my senses as we closed in on his 'lab'. It was your basic drug den, a few marijuana plants growing off to the side, everything dusted in black oil like substance – the residue left from using black tar heroin. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, the uneasy feeling hit my gut again as I turned around to face Gabe. "I don't mean to rush you, but I have to get home and make sure Jacklyn isn't killing our new pets, so I am kind of short on time."

"No worries sweetheart." He whispered, coming unusually close to my personal bubble. "I'll hook you up real nice and good, just give me a moment." The weird smile graced his lips again as he brushed against my shoulder as he left to go in another room – the 'stash' room. I shuddered at the random touch, but I gripped my purse in order to ease my nerves. _Why am I feeling so strange? This isn't normal..._

Soon enough, the man returned with a small baggy filled with various small balloons containing the black tar heroin that I loved to use. "Here you go babe, your tank is now filled up and ready to go." He went to place it in my hand but he stopped just as I was about to reach out and take it. "...Though I am sad you won't be able to spend some time with me down here. I mean, I _am_ giving you this for free."

I bit my lip at his change of tone and I looked him dead in the eye. He gave a light smirk as he pulled the baggy away from my hands more and more before I caved in. "..I mean I guess I could stay for like, maybe half an hour..."

"Perfect!" He handed the baggy to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards an older couch that rested in the 'den's' corner. "I say we should watch some TV – lighten the mood! Also, why don't we take a hit just like the old times when Lucas comes over, It'll be on the house!"

I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that resided in my stomach, but I nodded my head, not wanting to offend the man. He hummed happily, pulling out a little balloon from his pocket as well as a lighter.

"Tin foil is on the coffee table, and straws are right beside it. I'm use to having company so I have everything prepped and ready to go!" He said happily, handing me the balloon and lighter. I muttered a light thanks before preparing a hit for the both of us.

I ripped two pieces of tin foil and set them aside as I grabbed a straw, burning it down the middle so that we each had our own. Opening the little balloon, I split the contents in half, putting a hit on both of our pieces of foil. Soon enough, I was finished and I looked up to the man. "Is this alright?"

"Honey, you did perfect. You must have been doing this for a while." He said with light chuckle, picking up his sheet of foil and bringing out another lighter. He placed the straw in his mouth and quickly took his hit. I bit my cheek as I watched before joining him on getting high.

Bringing the straw up to my mouth, I gripped it with my lips as I prepped myself for taking a hit. Looking back at Gabe one last time, I noticed his eyes were on me and I couldn't help but see the glint return. Giving a small exhale, I brought the lighter underneath the foil and lit up my hit – watching the smoke rise from the heating up powder. I inhaled the smoke as much as my lungs could take, ignoring the burning of my fingers as I continued to heat up the foil. Pulling away, the straw dropped as I had all my focus on keeping the smoke in my lungs for as long as possible.

After a moment, I exhaled the thick smoke, noticing an odd burn to my lungs. I fell into a fit of coughs, and I turned my gaze to Gabe who had placed his hand on my back, swirling it around slightly. "Poor thing, not use to my mix huh?"

"It... Burns..." I said in between coughs. He nodded lightly before giving a smile.

"I make mine a little... different then the others. Pay no attention to it, in the end the high is the same." His hand continued to rub my back as I calmed down from my coughing fit. I leaned back into the couch, noticing how he hadn't moved his arm away.

 **Sexual Assault Scene. You have been warned. (Look for bolded part below to continue without reading scene.)**

"Thank you for the back rub..." I said with a rough voice, raw from all the coughing I just did. He gave a light smile before placing a hand on my upper thigh. I couldn't help but wince away at the sudden contact.

"No problem babe. You know I would do anything for you right?" He continued rubbing my back and inching his hand further on my thigh. His fingers started to trace circles around my thigh and soon his hand rest firmly near my heat.

"W-what are you doing?" I muttered out, noticing his sudden hold on me. I felt my nose start to numb at the tip and my fingers became foggy as I felt the high taking over. Gabe gave a... seductive smirk before the hand on my back started reaching around the other side.

"I'm going to make you feel good ok? Better than your boyfriend could ever make you feel..." His tone was lustful and the feeling in my gut intensified ten fold. I went to pull myself out of his grip but the hand that had snaked around now latched onto my right breast.

"S-stop!" I attempted to rip his hand away but he wrapped his body around mine, bringing his mouth to my ear as he started to nibble on it lightly. "P-please stop! I don't want this!"

"I'll _make_ you want it, my beautiful Anna." His hands started to wander all over my body as I attempted to push away from the large man, and I couldn't help but voice a gasp as his hand slipped under my shirt, grazing the skin from underneath and landing on top of my bra, squeezing my breasts harshly.

"You need to stop! Please just let me go – _please let me go._ " I pleaded with my captor, but just as before my words meant nothing to him. He moved his mouth, tracing kisses along my jaw as he drew closer to my lips. "S-stop..." I whispered, clawing at the hands that were under my shirt. He pulled himself away for a brief second before placing his lips on my forcefully – but just as he did so I chomped down on them – _hard._

"You fucking bitch!" He pulled away to nurse his gnawed on bloody lip, and he looked at me with dangerous eyes. The moment he pulled himself away, I pried his hands out from underneath my shit and pushed myself away all while spitting his dirty blood out of my mouth.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked as he attempted to pull me back, only to fail as I brought my leg up and kicked him in the chest as he approached. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

 **Sexual Assault Scene Over – Please continue C:**

I had tears running down my face as I lifted myself off the couch from the winded man. As fast as my legs could carry me, I ran up the stairs to find that the basement door was locked. I turned around to see Gabe trailing behind me, but again just as he came in range, I brought my foot up and kicked him back down the stairs, watching as the man tumbled down with his weight. It was clear he was ok, but he no longer attempted to chase me.

With all my body weight and a harsh kick, I was able to knock the door open – and the moment it popped open with a sickening crack, I was out of that house as fast as lightning. Without looking back, I ran where my feet took me, not looking behind in fear that he would be following.

The tears I shed now dripping off my cheeks as I continued my escape, broken sobs leaving my throat as I made no attempt to calm myself. The drugs in my system were screwing with my emotions – and I only noticed then that there was something in the heroin he gave me that was screwing with them.

I don't know how long I ran for – but eventually I stopped to take a breather. With fear in my heart, I turned around to see if I was followed only to find the coast clear. Crumbling on the sidewalk, I let violent sobs shake my body as I attempted to fix my clothes, wiping my face clean of his blood.

"That just fucking happened..." I whispered to myself as I attempted to calm myself. I wrapped my arms around my body as I attempted to remove the feeling of that monsters wandering hands on my body. I felt my form shaking as my hands ran down my shirt, feeling how it was out of place it was. I bit back a sob as I attempted to compose myself, shifting my shirt back to normal and wiping my tears. "That fucking happened..."

Pushing myself up, I reached into my purse to bring out my phone but I paused, everything rushing into my head. The situation, the person involved, who I had to talk to about the situation. It dawned on me – all the options I had at my disposal.

I could call the cops and report the sexual assault... Then I would have to explain the situation and reveal the fact I am a low-key druggie – but a druggie non the less. I would probably be called a liar, or the situation would not be dealt with correctly because of who and what I am. I would have to tell them why I was there, what happened, everything. I felt tears run down my eyes as I realised this. I grabbed my arms and rubbed them, attempting to bring heat to my now chilled body.

Another option I had was to tell Lucas... Though I know I wouldn't be able to. Lucas was a drug dealer, and one with... 'Connections'. Though I wanted that... Monster to die right here right now, I could never live with someone's blood on my hands. I knew what the result would be, and that would involve me being involved with a murder. I wouldn't let that happen.

My last option? Tell Jackie... I shook my head as I wiped my tears away again. I could never tell Jackie, this was something I had to deal with on my own. If I told her, she would demand me to tell her everything, get the cops involved, or just in general deal with here as she hunted down Gabe for blood. She is to never find out about my habits – I made that clear from day one, and I was going to keep it that way.

"I don't..." I whispered, looking down at my feet as dropped my hand away from my purse. "I can't... Tell anyone... I can't..."

I had to deal with this alone. I was alone. No one was to ever find out...

 **First Person Jacklyn**

"See patches? Doesn't your fur smell good now?" I gave a big smile towards the brown 'stitched' kitten as I ran my fingers through his fur. Said kitten was now nuzzled into my leg, purring under my touch. "I always have the best shampoo, so you don't have to worry about smelling like butts."

Me and the kittens were located in my bathroom – I was giving them each a bath of their own, choosing random shampoos from my collection in order to wash them. Yes, it wasn't pet shampoo, but it had to do. I wanted each of them to have their own individual scent.

The whole process had taken well over two hours, and I was very proud of the end product. Each kitten had their own scent, and to tell you the truth I just wanted to eat all of them up right there and then.

Patches scent was light on the nose, being a faint mix between pine and mint. Ocean smelt of coconut and milk, it was a pleasant mix of the two. Ember was washed with a 'spice' shampoo, and to be completely honest she smelt like hot tamales', all while her partner Kamau smelt like peaches. Don't ask why I chose that shampoo, I just did. Kuro was given the scent of chocolate chip cookies, and he looked the most pleased out of the bunch. Barbie was a mix between strawberry's and kiwi's while Rufus was the heaviest smelling – that being raspberry. Wet Sock was doused in 'lavender' sleep time shampoo in order to calm the fucker down, Lollipop smelt like hard candy, and finally Cow smelt like... Flowers. Beautiful flowers.

Why did I have so many different shampoos? That was my 'girly' collection.

You know what I mean. Some girls like shoes, others like purses – like Anna. Others liked make up, nail polish, books, clothes... Everyone has a different obsession that they collect. For me – it was shampoo's and body washes.

"I have kept you in here long enough kitties – you are dry enough not to destroy anything. With that being said – be free!" I pushed open the bathroom door and watched as all the kittens scatter towards the living room or my bedroom. I gave a light laugh as I watched them getting use to their clean and... Oddly scented fur. I picked up Patches and placed him on the floor. "Go on – join your friends. I'm sure I have kept you long enough." That kitten paused for a moment before turning to join his fellow felines.

I stood up, dusting my cracking knees off as I attempted to catch my balance. "Staying in one spot for too long is something you shouldn't do when you have bones that defy your true age." I mumbled to myself, kicking my legs in random directions in order to return the circulation. Grabbing the towels I had thrown on the floor to dry the kittens, I picked them up and threw them in the hamper located in my bedroom before returning back into the living room.

"Now that you guys are all cleaned up, you all must feel a little bit better." I said with a smile, placing my hands on my hips as I watched over the tired kittens. As I went to speak again, the sound of the door clicking open caught attention. "Anna – is that you?" I asked, walking towards the door. "I was wondering when you would get home!"

"Yeah..." She said, her voice sounding a bit scratchy and off. I frowned, walking over to the brunette with cautious actions.

"You alright Hun?" I asked, noticing the slight puffiness of her cheeks. She avoided looking me in the eyes as she ventured into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm fine... Just dehydrated." She responded, chugging down half the bottle with one gulp. I pressed my lips as I waited for her to finish. "Sorry I took so long, something popped up that I had to deal with..."

"Ah... I see." I mumbled. Something was off about her. "Well... If you need me I'll be in here with the kittens for a little bit longer. I take it you are heading off to your room?"

"Yeah..." She whispered, giving me the smallest of a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? Don't worry, I'm not taking another day off work..."

"Good good..." I watched Anna dip her head as she put the cap back on her bottle of water as she started to make her way to her bedroom.

"Really though, I'm fine. Just... Tired. I love you babe." She said with a small smile, turning to look me in the eye before entering her room, locking the door behind her. I gave a sigh as I stared at the door for a moment, processing what just happened.

"I worry for that girl sometimes. I wish she would tell me what goes on in that mind of hers." I looked down towards the cats who had been watching us in interest. "Oy, nosey kitties." I gave a smirk in their direction before plopping down on the couch, attempting to find a show to watch.

Yes, Anna worries me to no end... Though I know in the end she will always come to me when she needs me most... Right?

At least, I hope.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please don't kill me ;-; This chapter was hard to write – but I wanted to keep my word with the theme turning a little bit darker. Slowly Anna is falling into the dark life of a druggie, with un-expected events happening throughout. Sadly, she will have to go through this event on her own – but in the future that will not be the case.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed a bit of Jacklyn's views. I wanted a bit of lightness to the chapter and to show off her character a little bit more. She doesn't get enough time in my opinion.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter either way. Now – To start off question time!**_

 _ **Who is your favourite Akatsuki member?** **Let me know and I will answer this next chapter!**_

 _ **Cheers guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows last chapter! Warms my wee little heart C:**_

 _ **I'm actually surprised to see you guys reading the authors notes – but I am happy ^-^. You guys are taking time to read my personal opinions and such! As well, I am happy you guys enjoyed last chapter. Though It had a more dark theme revolving around Anna, I am happy y'all stuck around to read it!**_

This chapter is going to be a wind down from the events, it is a minor time skip because I don't want this story to be like, every day something happens and what not. That isn't realistic – but then again keeping criminals as cats isn't really realistic either. Bahh – don't mind me.

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

 **First Person Annabelle**

It had been three days since the incident. Three days since I was sexually assaulted. Though I was alright physically, I was a bit down mentally. This was one of the downsides of not being able to tell anyone about what happened.

I gave a sigh as I zoned out on one of the McDonalds billboards that was in front of the doors that entered into the restaurant. It was a fairly busy day, and finally we were able to have a break from the once seemingly infinite line ofpeople that had now dwindled to nothing. I could hear my co workers talking around me, and occasionally when I was addressed I would grunt in response, but for now I was lost in my thoughts – the events of three days ago constantly playing in my head.

"Anna?" I looked to my side to see Jackie leaning against the counter, attempting to gain my attention. "You alright Hun? You have been zoning out a lot lately." Her eyes were filled with worry. Giving her a small smile, I nodded my head ever so lightly, turning in her direction.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." I mumbled, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes. That's _only part of the problem..._ I thought to myself, but I clamped my emotions down before they could escape. "How long until our shift is done?"

"We have another ten minutes." She gave me a light smile, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Then we have the wholeweekend to wind down, and you best bet I'm going to make you go outside woman."

"Do we even have the money to go out and do anything?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving her my full attention. "The cats are already sucking our bank accounts clean especially since you insist on making random grocery trips for tuna. You spoil them Jackie."

"They are my babies, I'm allowed to spoil them as their mommy!" She gave me a smile before turning around, serving a customer and returning to our conversation. "You are like the rough and tough daddy of this relationship, while I am the beautiful, loving and caring mother." She said with a giggle.

I glared at her, unfolding my arms and starting to walk towards the back. "We have two more minutes – lets go and clock out." I mumbled, waiting for her to follow. It was switch time anyways, so she nodded, talking with the girls who were taking our spot next shift before following behind me. "Rough and touch daddy?"

"Yep! You are the iron fist who makes sure the wife doesn't go too crazy with the kids. You are the one who deals with the finances and makes sure your boo doesn't drain the accounts. Though, we both wear the pants before."

I snorted at her reasoning, before nodding. "Fine. If I'm the daddy, mommy better be putting in 50% of the effort while in the bedroom." I gave a solid laugh as I watched the blonde turn a violent shade of red. Quickly she brought her hands to cover her face.

"Oy oy, aren't you the one to usually avoid conversations like this in public?" She attempted to swat away the heat on her face, trying to calm herself. I gave her a half smirk and she huffed. "I don't get you Anna."

"Yeah..." I looked over towards the blonde as we both clocked out, grabbing our bags and heading to the car. I didn't really know how to respond to her last sentence. _I don't even get myself Jackie._

" _Freedom!"_ Jackie yelled as we soon closed in on the car. She flashed me a bright smile before pulling herself into the driver's seat. I couldn't help but shake my head at her new found hyper activeness so I just kept to myself. "What shall we do this weekend? I'm thinking about looking for a movie to and see, or maybe we could go swimming? I'm not sure – do you have any ideas?"

"I'm happy with whatever you decide Jacklyn." I gave her a light smile as we started our travels home. She gave me a pout, attempting to draw another answer out of me. "...How about we order something to eat and binge netflix or something?"

"We do that every weekend Hun. Hell we do that generally every day minus the take out part." She laughed as we pulled away from the now busy restaurant. We had lucked out and just missed the dinner rush. "I mean, we should do something new. If we can't think of something revolving around us – lets do something with the kittens!"

"God, you just love bringing the kittens into everything huh?" I said with a light laugh, crossing my arms over my chest as I sunk into the passenger seat. I blew a strand of hair away from my face before I continued. "You are the one obsessed with our 'children' so you can pick something out on that end."

"I most certainly will Ma'am, and we will enjoy the shit out of it." Giving her one last smile, I turned my head to look out the window as she continued talking. Soon enough I found myself zoned out, leaving myself in the company of the thoughts.

 _I wish I didn't have to lie to Jackie... I wish I could let her in without having her force me out of a lifestyle I do not wish to leave..._ I repressed a sigh as I shifted my shoulders lightly, finding a more comfortable position. _I really wish I could tell he what happened... I know I can't though – because then I would be exposed. I don't want Jackie to hate me... Everyone would hate me more than they already do..._

 _I don't want Jackie to hate me..._ I could feel my eyes start to burn as tears started to invade my waterline. Silently I brought my hands up to rub my eyes before they spilled.

"Anna, are you alright?" Jackie's worried voice cut through my thoughts as she turned half her attention on me. I pulled my hands away and looked at the blonde who had now turned to face me, her bluish grey eyes hinting worry. "You look like you are about to cry sweetheart."

"I'm fine... I'm just really tired." I gave a light sigh as I closed my eyes, falling back into my seat. "Today was a long day, I just want to get home and curl up with our children and just die."

I felt her eyes on me still though I refused to look at her in fear that tears would spill. My mood was completely ruined by my wondering mind. The fear that Jackie may hate me one day plaguing my thoughts more often than it should. _Would you hate me Jackie?_ "...Well, if you need to talk about anything, just know I am here ok? I will say it time and time again until I get it through that thick head of yours, silly woman."

"Yes, I know... As I will always be there for you." I opened my now calmed eyes to look back at her – only to see her eyes back on the road. "Jackie...?"

"Hm?" She turned her eyes to look at me again as we continued out journey home.

"...Thank you." I gave her one of the most genuine smiles I had given anyone in a while. I could see her eyes melt as she fought to stay focused on driving and on me at the same time. "I love you... sis."

"Aww! Stop with those gushy words – you aren't known for gushy!" She wiggled in her chair and I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, feeling the mood lighten again. "I love you as well – my sister from another mister!" She gave me a thumbs up and I could swear I saw the fucking Lee sparkle come out of nowhere. I completely lost it.

"You are such a fucking dork Jackie." I found myself laughing fully as I looked at the blonde girl. She gave me a confused look before smiling herself, pulling the car onto the driveway of our home. "Did you just fucking Lee me? I fucking CAN'T."

"Calm down before you piss yourself Missy." It took about a minute for me to calm down before I could start maneuvering myself around the car. "I can tell you right now – I ain't cleaning that shit up." I watched her open her care door and start walking towards the house.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I threw myself out of the car to follow her. As I shut the car door the chime of it being locked screamed in my ears as I turned to look at Jackie – who now had the keys in her hand with a big grin on her face. I glared at her. "Jerk."

"Whatever. You said it yourself – you love me!" She wiggled her body around enthusiastically as I walked towards herposition on our doorstep, and we both entered the house at the same time.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HOME!" She yelled into the house. I couldn't help but wince at the sudden volume change – and I sent a glare in her direction as we passed the front door, closing it behind us. Ten kittens looked up at us with lazy eyes as we entered our home, and silently watched us as we started to wind down from work.

"Do you really need to refuse to our relationship as that _Darling?_ " I gave a light huff as I kicked off my shoes, pushing them aside and lining them up nicely. "Also, please watch your volume levels. You almost blew out my ears."

"Sorry babe." She muttered as she threw her purse on the kitchen counter located near the front door. Throwing her arms open, she rushed into the living room and scooped up Rufus who had minded his own business – showing the poor kitten in sloppy kisses. "I need me some kitten love. How is my wittle Wufus doing?" She said in a baby voice, giggling as the kitten tried to cut her face open. I swear I could see half of the others snickering at his dismay.

"Jackie put the poor kitten down before he actually scratches you." She gave me a pout before placing the red furred kitten back on the ground, watching as it scampered away. I gave her a light smile as I walked towards my bedroom, opening it up and throwing myself inside. "I'm changing out of these damned clothes – I'll be out in a minute."

"Don't take too long – we need bonding time together with the kittens!" I sighed at her ongoing enthusiasm.

"You and pets... Remind me to never let you get another one." With that I closed my bedroom door and locked it before I walked over to my dresser. Throwing off my uniform, I tossed them into the hamper located near my bed before opening the top of my dresser and pulling out some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket along with grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and then I made my way back into the living room.

"I want like, 500 of these Anna. I fucking love cats." Jacklyn said upon seeing me again. I sent a judgmental look in her direction as I took in her current position. She was laying on the floor, limbs sprawled across the floor. Wet Sock happily resting on her boobs, Barbie snuggling along her neck, Lollipop was snuggled onto her stomach and she was annoying Rufus with her outstretched hand. It was clear he didn't want the woman bothering him.

"One alone is enough, but we don't have just 'one' Jackie. We have ten fucking cats. You are INSANE for wanting more." I said with a sigh, walking over to Rufus and picking up the cat. Jackie gave me a pout before she attempted to snuggle up with the kittens resting on her body. I gave Rufus an apologetic look before placing the kitten down on the couch beside Patches and Cow who appeared to be making small talk with each other. "Sorry you had to deal with the blonde one." I could swear I almost saw a look of ' _Kill Me.'_

"I have a new goal in life." Jackie said suddenly, picking Barbie up off her neck and placing the small kitten on her forehead.

"What is this 'goal in life' that you have Jacklyn?" I asked, throwing myself onto the middle of our couch.

"One day, you and I shall own a cat café!" She threw her hands up in excitement and I couldn't help but snort.

"Why don't we just open up our house and charge people to drink tea and pet our cats?" I said mockingly, watching her huff at my disapproval. "If we lived in Japan I think that would be a great idea, but sadly we do not."

"A girl can dream." She gave a soft sigh as she brought her hands up to stroke Barbie's fur. "Maybe then we can give something for Wet Sock to do other then destroy our furniture." Said kitten attempted to paw at her boobs in response. "Oy, piss off ya pervert."

"I think he is just sexually frustrated. He is surrounded by 8 other men and only one female - and I'm pretty sure she isn't letting him anywhere near her." She gave a laugh at my response before petting Wet Sock, who had turned around to glare at me. "Calm down kitty, I am only joking." The silver kitten continued to glare at me but then pressed his body back down in between his two 'pillows'.

"Anyways!" Jackie grabbed each of the kittens who were on her body and placed them on the floor with some protest before sitting upright. "What are we going to do this wonderful evening? Judging by that outfit you don't plan on going outside."

"You got that damn right." I brought my hand over to stroke Patches, watching as he snuggled up towards my heat. "As I said earlier, let's just order something and watch anime or something. I'm not in the mood to do anything productiveright now, let alone with me life."

"We could always just watch Naruto." She pipped up, crawling over to sit in between my legs - letting the other kittens take the couch.

All the kittens ears perked up at the mention of 'Naruto', though they all stayed silent. I started playing with Jackie's hair as she adjust herself to a comfortable position. "Original or Shippuden?"

"Shippuden of course." She said with a bright smile, turning her head so she could look up at me. "I just re-watched the original, and let me tell you I did NOT realize how cheesy it was compared to the more serious tone of Shippuden."

"Of course." I said with a small smile, brushing her hair in between my fingers, watching as she closed her eyes and hum with contentedness. "It has a much more serious tone because they are much older and no longer children.. Well, at least dreams are more mature. Though the story is whole with the combination of the two series, the first one was geared more towards building the bond of team seven and establishing the main characters while Shippuden is more about dealing with the Akatsuki, bringing Sasuke home and all that other good shit. There is too much in Shippuden to just sum it up with a single sentence."

"Anna." Jackie whispered. I tilted my head slightly as I looked at her to continue. "I love it when you explain shit. A mix of Intelligent summary and sass all in one." I couldn't help but laugh at her explanation.

"Oy, I just say it how it is, but enough of that." I wave a dismissive hand before grabbing the remote control from the coffee table. "They only have up to the most recent English dub right now - so which episode would you like to watch?"

"Why not just start from the beginning? I want to see Sakura beat the shit out of Naruto!" I couldn't help but smile as she fist pumped the air. I pat her head lightly as I flipped through the various shows on netflix before landing on our desired choice.

"Dub or Sub?"

"How about we watch dubbed for once? It's been forever since I have heard their english voices."

I nodded before selecting play, watching as the loading wheel popped in front on the TV. Little did we know, the cats were watching the show with us, though not for pleasure like we did. No, they watched in shock as the opening for the first episode flashed on-screen.

 **Third Person**

" **Holy fuck. We have our own fucking show?"** Hidan muttered, eyes still widened with shock. They watched asNaruto, Sakura and company ran down the hallway of a building looking for Sasuke.

" **Hey Uchiha, isn't that your little brother, un?"** Deidara asked, looking towards the black kitten with curious spared him a glance before returning his eyes to the screen, shocked that he was now looking at a much older version of his brother.

 _He looks much older compared to the last time I saw him…_ Itachi thought as he continued watching the show, watching as his younger brother confronted his best friend within the debris of what appeared to be a lair of sorts. _This must be in the future… Though how? How is this possible?_

" **This must be how they have their information on us."** Pein spoke, loud words now turning more hushed as he watched the show with curiosity burning in his head. " **Though I am shocked to see that we are portrayed in the form of a… 'Cartoon'."**

" **Should we even be watching this Pein?"** Konan looked to her best friend with worried eyes, tail twitching as she assessed the situation. " **It is very clear this is far in the future of our time line, I don't feel completely right watching our future."** Her words were hushed as she looked into the others ringed eyes.

" **We could use some of this information to our advantage."** He said quietly as he continued to watch the episode, the two of them falling into silence. Obito watched from close by – the scene where Sasuke meets the Kyūbi flashing onto the television.

 _"With that vision of yours and chakra more ominous than my own… You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days…"_

Obito narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene play forward, watching as Sasuke destroyed the chakra bubbles in front of him, voicing his disinterest. _Foolish boy... Doesn't even realise what he is getting himself into._ He suppressed a chuckle as he felt the other Uchiha in the room eyes sending a glance in his direction. _If only they knew... If only any of them knew._

They all watched the episode in silence, watching as the main characters were introduced, seeing how they re-established their bonds with each other after what seemed to be like a two-year gap from the original, and watched as they caught a glimpse into the nine tailed Jinchūriki's life.

"Ready for another one?" Anna asked, looking towards Jacklyn with a small smile. The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Alright. The marathon continues!"

So they continued to watch, curious as they watched some of their future pass before their eyes in the form of a 'cartoon'. Many questions forming, waiting to be answered as they continued watching.

Soon they would have a chance to ask.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little bit of a smaller chapter this time around! I didn't have a lot of energy to write this one out, but I want to keep up the flow of writing and make sure you guys have some new content every day/every other day! I am very dedicated once I actually sit down and start writing!**_

 _ **Anyways – there are some small hints about the next chapter or two in this one! Soon the cats will expose their true identities – and trust me when I say it will not be pretty!**_

 _ **The Question Last time :** **Who is your favourite Akatsuki member?**_

 _ **Answer: Mine is of course Itachi Uchiha, but I would have to say my second is a tie between Kisame and Hidan. I love those fuckers.**_

 _ **I am happy to see that most of you had a love for Itachi and Tobi/Obito! I plan on getting some more Tobi action in there, hell I need to get some dialog in for Zetsu, Konan and Kisame in general. All in good time!**_

 _ **Question for this chapter :** **Who is your favourite Naruto character in general? Let me know!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter C: See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You guys are amazing ;-; Thank you guys for all the love and support last chapter! I am glad to see you guys enjoy this series – and I promise I will keep it going for as long as I can! I have a plot set out and I intend on following it, but I plan on getting in as much as I can before the end which will not be for a LONG time.**_

 _ **This chapter will be putting the gears in motion for the series. The build up with the cats wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I am happy with where it is. It could have happened any time within the series but again, I am happy with where everything. The transformation wasn't instant (As in two chapters within the story) and they have started bonding.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter – and thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **First Person**

"I think that is enough anime for now." I said, exiting out of 'Naruto Shippuden' on netflix.

We had gotten to the episode where Deidara and Sasori made their escape from the sand, but Kankuro had caught it with them, and was going to fight to bring Gaara home. "It's been a few hours and my butt is falling asleep." I looked down towards Jackie, to see that she was already dozing off. "...Looks like my butt isn't the only thing falling asleep."

Giving a light sigh, I maneuvered my legs around the girl as I slid myself off the couch. Putting a hand on her shoulder I shook her gently – I didn't have the back strength to carry her to bed. If I did, I would have. "Jacklyn, wake up..."

"Noo..." The blonde moaned, snuggling her head against my hand. "Tired..."

"Jackie, I can't carry you to bed and I am not having you sleep on the floor." I shook her a little but harder, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room briefly before her eyes landed on mine.

"Fine..." She gave a light yawn before she stood up, rubbing her eyes as she went. "You are one of the few people who can wake me up without turning me into an Ogre..."

"It's a gift." I said with a smirk as she walked towards the hallway. "Now get yourself a good sleep."

"Okay..." She threw open her bedroom door and trotted over towards her bed, barely making it before passing out on her way down. I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to her now 'dead to the world' form and threw some blankets over her, and shoved a pillow under her head. Barbie and Lollipop soon trotted down the hallway, intent on sleeping on the blonde's comfy bed. I picked up the kittens and placed them on the bed, and they quickly snuggled into Jackie's form, absorbing her heat.

I gave a smile as I watched the three of them in silence. Bending down, I gave Jackie a kiss on the head before leaving her room, closing the door ever so slightly – not completely, but enough so that there was a crack for when the kittens wanted to leave.

Walking down the hallway, I returned to the living room to make sure the other kittens were alright. Kamau, Ember, Cow, Patches and Rufus were happily taking up residence on the couch, while Ocean and Kuro were off in a corner, resting on a pillow that had fallen on the floor. Wet Sock was nowhere to be found.

"Where did that damn cat go now?" I wondered, looking around the living room once more before heading to the kitchen – finding the silver kitten attempting to open the fridge.

"I do hope you know that you aren't big enough to open that, right?" I gave the kitten a small smile before I bent down, petting the silver feline lightly. He winced at my sudden touch but then started to purr, walking over to me and sitting down so he was in front.

"I'm guessing you are wanting a midnight snack huh?" I watched the silver kitten nod and butt my leg with his head as he rubbed up against me. Smiling lightly, I ran my fingers over his head one last time before opening the fridge. "I guess I can give in just this once. Though it will have to be our little secret, alright?"

Pulling some pre-cooked chicken and other ingredients, I placed them all on the counter before bringing out a knife. "I think I am going to make a wrap..." I silently contemplated, walking over to the bread box and pulling out some wheat tortillas. "Yup... Making a wrap."

Wet Sock watched me carefully as I walked around the kitchen, grabbing various things from different drawers and cabinets. Soon I placed down a small cutting board and started to work. Bringing the pre-cooked chicken out first, I chopped it into small pieces, grabbing a few of them and dropping them in front of Wet Sock before continuing. "If there is any left, I'll make so you can have it." The kitten looked up and grinned, meowing softly at me. "You are lucky you are cute you little fuck."

As quickly as I put my wrap together I returned everything and I cleaned up. I placed the wrap on a plate before I prepared to leave. "I'm going to eat this in my room. Now, as I promised..." I placed a few more pieces of chicken on the ground for the silver kitty who waited patiently for me to finish. He eagerly ate the pieces, and wiggled his butt happily. "Good night Wet Sock."

I turned off the light in the kitchen as I made my way to my bedroom, passing the kittens who were in the living room now falling asleep. "Goodnight kitties." I whispered as I entered my bedroom, continuing my routine of locking the door, though this time I just made my way to bed. Placing my plate on my bedside table I sat myself down in bed, pulling the blankets up so that they covered up my legs before placing my plate down, and eating my food.

 _I haven't eaten all day, I really need to increase my eating habits... I'm starting to look anorexic._ I thought to myself, shoving the wrap into my mouth. Finishing up, I put the plate back on my bedside table as I turned off the light. "Better get some sleep..." I mumbled, throwing myself under the covers and snuggling up ready to sleep. _Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day... I need to get my mind off shit._ Closing my eyes, I found myself almost instantly falling asleep, and I welcomed it with open arms.

 _Goodnight..._

 **Third Person**

" **What were you doing in there with that woman?"** Kakuzu asked his partner as he returned from the kitchen. Hidan gave the 'stitched' kitten a smirk before hopping up on the couch and laying down beside the older man.

" **I was trying to sneak some food, then the bitch came in and gave me some of her scraps. Maybe she isn't so fucking bad after all."** He said with a big grin. Kakuzu shook his head at his partner's antics before turning his attention towards their leader, who was talking among the others.

" **-Its clear they have information regarding our futures. Once we return to our human forms we shall hold them for questioning. We need to know more."**

" **These girls have done a lot for us Leader-sama. Are we going to try to force out the information?** I see no problem with force. **I'm not against it, I just don't think it is necessary in this situation."** Zetsu's both sides asked their leader. Pein looked at his subordinate and paused for a moment, as if thinking.

" **I agree, these girls have done quite a lot for us. Even though most of us wish not to admit it, we have in some way started to bond with these girls. It only has been a couple of days since they have found us, but their actions and personalities have influenced even you and I, Nagato."** Konan said, turning to her leader as she spoke quietly. Pein turned his rinnegan'd eyes towards the lavender colored female and sighed.

" **Yes, we have started to form bonds with the girls but that does not excuse them from interrogation. We _need_ to find out what they know about us. We could use this to our advantage when we return home." **He said with a deeper voice. He turned to look at Konan as he watched her sigh, avoiding his eyes.

" **Well, I only ask that we try more basic methods first."** She asked quietly.

" **We will start basic and move up the line."** Pein said with a nod. It was good enough for Konan.

" **That may not be necessary in the long run."** All turned in shock to look at the usually silent Uchiha. His eyes were emotionless as he walked towards the discussing members, willing to give his two cents.

" **Why do you think this, Uchiha?"** Sasori's bored voice responded from the other side of Zetsu. Itachi looked towards the other members and sat down beside Kakuzu, Kisame following behind.

" **The girls clearly like us to some extent. Anna's room when we were in there had various posters and... Stuffed figures of us around her room.** **She out of the two clearly knows who we are and… Is a fan of us to some extent."** He continued, looking towards his partner to continue. It was clear they had been talking about this.

" **The brunette is a fan girl of the Akatsuki. The blonde is a fan girl of some of the Konoha brats. If we were to ask them for information there is a possibility they would be willing to give us what we want to know without having to force it out of them."** Kisame looked towards their leader, tail twitching.

Pein watched his members briefly before nodding lightly, accepting what they were saying. " **We will try our best to pry their knowledge without hurting them. If what you say is true then we should have no problem. Depending on what they know and how they have obtained such information will determine what happens to them. What goes on from that point will be dependent on the outcome."** All of the members appeared to agree with this, and so they bowed their heads and went their separate ways.

Little did they know they weren't going to have a lot of sleep that night.

 **First Person Jacklyn**

Have you ever been so hungry while you were sleeping that the sound of your stomach has woken you up? That is how hungry I was right now. The soft gurgling of my empty stomach awoke me from my pleasant dreams, and the moment I was awake – I was pissed off.

Opening my tired eyes, I brought a hand to my loud and pained stomach to try and hush it, but it was clear that it wasn't listening to my internal pleas. "I'm too comfy." I asked out loud, poking the non existent pudge on my stomach. It responded by gurgling _louder._ "Well fuck you to." I mumbled, moving the kittens that were pressed up against me to the side, careful not to wake my furry friends and rolling out of bed.

Giving a light stretch, I pulled myself out of bed, grabbing my phone to check the time. Unlike Anna, I used my phone as my alarm clock. Then again – I used my phone for everything. Turning on the phone, I was blinded by the harsh light that came from the electronic device. "I forget how much that fucking burns." I hissed, bringing my hands out to shield my eyes. Waiting a few seconds after turning it on, I brought my attention to the displayed numbers. _2:43._ "You couldn't wait 3 hours for food huh? Bastard." I poked my stomach.

Using my phone as a light, I made my way out of my bedroom into the kitchen, flipping on the light – not giving a damn if the kittens would be woken up. I made my way over to the fridge and threw it open, shoving my phone into my bra - still pissed off at the fact I had been woken up out of hunger. I frowned as all the leftovers had now been eaten up – most by me of course. "I really need to watch how much I eat." I mumbled, looking around for components for something easy to make. Sadly I saw none in sight. "Guess we have to do some grocery shopping..."

Pulling out a couple of carrots and some celery I decided on the most basic meal I could prep at the top of my mind. Some veggies and peanut butter. Ah yes, the basic of basics.

As I went to close the fridge door, a light meow caught my attention and I couldn't help but jump at the sudden intrusion. Looking down, our favorite Wet Sock was watching my every move, bottom wiggling in anticipation. "Can you like, not scare me half to death please and thank you?" I held my chest as I tried to calm myself, heart pumping. Wet Sock continued looking at me with a smug smile on his little cat face. "Then again, I can't be mad at you. You are too cute for your own good."

Leaning down, I pet the silver kitten between its ears and smiled as he started to rub against me. "You cause all of our troubles yet you come and bother us in the kitchen. I applaud you for your balls sir." I could tell the kitten was amused with my words so I continued petting and talking with him. "You are also that I am the most loving cat mother out there. I like to spoil my babies! With that being said, I am guessing you are in here for a snack, ne?" The cat stopped purring and sat back down on the floor, nodding his head. "I guess we can share, but don't tell Anna alright?" The kitten gave me a sheepish smile.

Giving an amused sigh, I placed the veggies on the counter top and searched the drawers for a sharp knife. I was in luck tonight, because my favorite one was sitting on top of the pile - begging me to use it. Picking it up, I brought it over to the cutting board to rest on the side. "I'm sorry, there isn't much for me to make in the fridge right now so I'm just having some veggies and some peanut butter. I'll spare you from the healthy side of the meal, but you can have some of the peanut butter… At least, I think you can. Can cats have peanut butter?" I pulled out my phone and did a quick search. "...It says both yes and no… Huh… Oh well, guess we'll just have to find out ourselves won't we?" I gave the kitten a bright smile.

Grabbing the carrots and celery, I brought it over to the sink and washed them off before placing them back on the chopping board. Collecting my knife I started to make work of the veggies. "You know, my mother always said I was really good with a knife." I turned to look at the cat while I was chopping. "I used to be able to do it with my eyes closed, but I don't think I'm that good anymore. Anna does most of the cooking even though she doesn't eat much herself. Oh here I am rambl-"

The knife cut a good chunk of my finger off.

"FUCKING OW!" I dropped the knife and pulled my hand away, watching as blood started to pour down my hand and arm. "I lied apparently. I am no longer good with a knife. Mama is going to be so disappointed with me!" I went to inspect the damage, not noticing the blood start to drip off my arm and onto the floor.

Little did I know, a drop was heading straight towards our favorite silver kitten.

A puff of smoke filled the room as I looked down in shock. _Smoke?_ My eyes widened as the smoke started to clear, and boy oh boy did I not expect what was coming.

There on the ground was a VERY naked man, a VERY naked and attractive man at that, crawling around on all fours towards my person.

The room went quiet and I completely lost interest with my bleeding hand. My eyes were wide with shock, and to be completely honest, I wasn't processing much. The only thing I knew, was my kitten was now gone, and there was a man in his birthday suit, sitting where poor little Wet Sock use to reside.

"...Well I wasn't expecting this." The man said, eyeing my now frozen form. "...Um. This is fucking awkward." He brought a hand up to scratch his neck. "I should probably expla-"

"AHHHH!" I shrieked. I was alone, in my kitchen, with a naked man who I did not know. It hit me all at once. Looking around the room frantically, I attempted to find whatever I could use as a weapon that was within reaching distance. _Fuck, if that guy picks up the knife I left over there I am fucking toast!_ Looking in the sink, I spotted the weapon of my choice. The weapon that would strike down all heathens in the house of Jacklyn.

The mighty slightly dirty frying pan of justice.

Grabbing said frying pan, I held it up ready to swing at the fucker. "YOU STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" My voice was loud, and at this point I'm pretty sure I awoke the whole house.

"Listen bitch, I'm not going to fucking hurt you! Calm the fuck do-"

I smacked him across the face with all the force I could muster with my little twig arms. Apparently a lot.

I watched as his face became deformed under the force of the mighty frying pan of justice, but after my swing as all done and finished, he turned back to look me in the eye, rubbing his head in pain. "Did you really have to do that? That really fucking hurt!"

"AHHHH!" I threw the frying pan at his head as I attempted to make my escape - running straight to Anna's door that was now opening to see what the actual fuck was going on. "LET ME IN, LET ME IN!"

Without waiting for her response, I pushed her aside and closed her door. "LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR! LOCK IT!" Looking at me with a puzzled expression, she quickly did as I told her.

"Jacklyn, what the fuck is happening?" She asked, giving me a frightened look. "What the fuck was that screaming about? What is -"

"BITCHES! YOU BETTER OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! You didn't even let me fucking EXPLAIN." The man's voice boomed from the other side of the door as he started banging. Anna looked me in the eye, fear taking over her features.

"Jacklyn?" She asked, slightly panicked. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Look Anna, if I fucking knew you would be the first one to know, but right now there is a fucking NAKED STRANGER IN OUR HOUSE BANGING ON YOUR BEDROOM DOOR, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING."

Well, I didn't want to sleep tonight anyways.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hurrah! The kittens will now start to turn human next chapter! I didn't want to be cliché and use water to transform them, so I decided along with my partner in crime - DragonQueen101 that we should use blood! I do admit, it is an odd one to add to the mix, but it allows me to do so much with the story line.**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:**_ _**Who is your favourite Naruto character in general?**_

 _ **Answer: My answer is the same as the last - Itachi Uchiha! Though I must say Sasuke is a close runner up. I love me some Uchiha brothers - what can I say? Then of course they are followed up by Kisame and Hidan! (I'm a shameless Akatsuki whore.)**_

 _ **Question for this chapter:**_ _**As suggested by Mimosa Evans, What 'Naruto' clan is your favourite?**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Again I know it is short compared to the others, but now that this part is out of the way, the story can progress in a way that I will enjoy writing for.**_

 _ **See y'all next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I am glad you guys enjoyed last chapter! It truly was a lot of fun to write :)! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourites/followed this story! I will say it time and time again because it is true, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. It warms me to core to know this story is loved and supported!**_

 _ **This chapter will be a good size with words – I am sorry the last two were so short! The reasoning was because I wanted to create some cliff hangers... I'm not sure If I did them well though. Oh well.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The ball is rolling for the story – and I am excited with what is to come! Enjoy :)!**_

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Damn it, just open the fucking door! Don't make me break the fucking door down." The man's angry voice boomed through the house as he pounded his fists against the wooden door. I looked towards Jackie in a state of shock and worry, and she responded with a mix of fear and anxiety.

"Look, Anna – just know that no matter what happens, I always loved you. No homo – well actually kind of homo, but THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" She wrapped her arms around my body as I was too shocked to even push her away. The banging on the door continued as the man attempted to get inside my locked room.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you need to calm the fuck down so that we can figure out what we are going to do." I said lightly, trying to calm down the now very scared blonde who was bleeding all over my carpet. "I also expect you to explain to me how you hurt yourself."

"Now is not the time to worry about that. Where is your bear spray **(1)**?" She asked frantically, pulling herself away from me. I ran to my dresser, pulling out the can of bear spray that I had under some older shirts. Prepping it in my hands, I returned to Jackie's side as she started to scream.

"What's wro-" I looked at my door, noticing a whole in the middle of it, with a very angry silver haired man attempting to bash his way in.

"I told you to fucking open the door you pieces of shit!"

"ANNA – HE'S PULLING A SHINING. I DON'T LIKE IT!" Jackie grabbed onto my arm, pulling the bear spray out of my hands and let loose his contents on his face. "TAKE THAT MOTHER FUCKER. TAKE YOUR 'HERE'S JOHNNY' BULLSHIT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

The man covered his face with his hands and yelled in pain, falling over onto the hardwood floor of our hallway. Jackie took this moment to open up the door, walk straight over to the man who was withering in pain and kick him straight in the nuts.

In many ways I felt bad for the poor man, but only then did I realise he was naked.

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHER FUCKER – YOU COME INTO OUR FUCKING YOUR YOU LEARN YOUR GOD DAMN PLACE!" Jackie yelled at the top of her lungs – swinging her leg back to give the man another kick – but I pulled her back, hell bent on finding out what was going on.

"Jacklyn, calm the fuck down. Though I don't know why a fucking grown ass man is naked in our house trying to rip down my bedroom door, but I can assure you he clearly gets the message by now." I put my hand on Jackie's shoulder, and watched her turn around with a pained expression on her face. "Calm down Jackie."

"What the fuck are we going to do Anna." She said, bringing her hands up to her face to cover her expression. The poor girl was clearly in shock over the whole situation. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she turned to look at the man who was now in too much pain to pay attention to what we were doing. All the cats who were once asleep had now come to investigate the situation, and were now taking their time to watch both us, and the man who was on the ground.

"Calm down Jackie." Was all I said, as I slowly lowered my hand that was on her shoulder to her back, and I started rubbing in small circles.

Kamau started meowing loudly, and all the other cats looked in his direction, including the man who was on the floor. After a minute had passed, things were settling down, and I took that time to address the man.

"You have about 1 minute to explain what the fuck is going on before I call the police. I don't know why Jackie didn't do that in the first place, but I'm a little more lenient. Now, start talking." I stood over the man to look as intimidating as possible. The man took a few huge breaths, still clutching on to a mix of his genitals and face as he started talking.

"Look bitch." He took another breath as he moved his hand away from his eyes, wincing as he opened his to look at me. "I'm not the best at explaining shit, but I'm your fucking cat."

"Bullshit." I muttered, looking over to Jackie who was still trying to calm herself. "Cats don't randomly turn into humans. I do admit, I give you an A+ for creativity."

"It's fucking true-AGH." Both his hands shot down to his stomach which was churning in pain from being kicked in the balls earlier – no fabric protecting his family jewels. "Look, I'm fucking Wet Sock. I'm your fucking 'annoying as fuck cat' that you like to fucking make fun of."

I gave a sigh as I started to walk into my bedroom to fetch my phone. "Looks like getting a real answer from you is useless. I'll let the cops deal with this one." I walked over to my bedside table to grab my phone.

"Look – I'll fucking prove it okay? I don't think a normal sane fucking person would appear in someones house ass naked in order to do some fucking sketch shit – just give me a fucking chance." He cried, pulling himself up against the wall.

"How can you 'prove' this?" I said in amusement, grabbing the phone but not dialing the number yet. Though the situation was quite scare for most people, I was generally amused at the fact that a naked man was trying to prove he was once my Wet Sock.

"Your fucking friend cut herself while making some food and started bleeding all over the fucking place. She moved her arm, and blood fell onto my fucking head ok? Have her bleed on one of the other fucking shit heads." He said, pointing to the cats who had started making their way over to Jackie. I walked up to him, eyebrow raised as I moved my attention over to Jackie, who was now cradling her hand.

"If that is true, then there is blood everywhere. I know you cats are smart enough to understand me, go shove your foot in one of the little puddles my friend is making." I mumbled, making sure to place my hand back on Jackie's back in order to sooth the girl. All initial signs of her freak out over the whole ordeal was now done and gone, and what was left was a terrified girl. I looked at the others. "Go on."

I watched as all the kittens paused, looking at us as if we were going to do something reckless. Slowly, Kamau walked over towards one of the larger spots of the blood trail that Jackie had created and stepped on it, causing a huge puff of smoke to fill the room. We all stared wide eyed as our once silent and adorable Kamau turn into a full grown man, covered in piercings.

"Fucking told you..." Was all the other man muttered before every turned to stare at me and Jackie.

"No fucking way." I couldn't help but feel my mouth gape at the whole situation. I just watched my Kamau turn into a human being. My eyes were wide with shock and I couldn't bring myself to form any other words. I could feel Jackie stiffen as she brought her hand closer to her chest in order to stop any more bleeding from happening.

"I know this is very shocking." The orange haired man said, raising his hands out in order to show that he meant us no harm... Sadly that meant his genitals were out for the world to see. "Though if you are willing to listen, we can give you an explanation of what we know from our end."

Jacklyn and I stood there in utter silence, watching as the orange hair man picked up the one with silver hair, giving him a glare. _His eyes..._ I thought, looking at them with shock. They were an off-purple gray, rings forming through its entirety. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to make of the situation. Any confidence I had over the previous man had now sat up and walked out the fucking window. I looked over to Jackie for a brief moment to see that all color had left her eyes. Before I could even react, said blond closed her eyes, and proceeded to fall backwards.

Ladies and gentleman – Jackie has left the building.

"Fuck!" I said, catching the now fainted girl with both my arms, leaving me in a vulnerable position. Her full weight crashed into my arms, and after a few seconds of adjusting the dead weight, I lowered her to the ground softly. "Thank you Jacklyn for leaving me in a time of need. Thanks a lot asshole." I mumbled, bringing my attention to the men who were watching the both of us.

"We mean you no harm, we did not mean to expose our identities in such a lewd manner, I apologize. Though if you are willing to listen, we will tell you everything we know." The orange man said as he walked towards us. "My name is Pein, and this is Hidan." He pointed towards the silver haired man who was still clutching his genitals in pain. "Judging by the posters in your room, you have heard of us."

"B-but those are characters from a show..." I mumbled, switching my gaze between both Jacklyn and these two men. I pause for a moment, sitting there and processing. "Then again, I did just watch a kitten turn into a man with the use of my best friends blood."

"I would have fucking explained it sooner if your friend hadn't freaked the fuck out like she had. I won't lie, that bitch has a fucking powerful kick." Hidan mumbled, raising a hand to rest on his neck awkwardly. Pein raised his hand to silence his subordinate.

"You cannot blame the girl, Hidan. You were once a kitten who turned into a man. A naked man at that. It was only logical that she reacted the way she had." Pein responded, glaring at the Jashinist. "Had you not taken your time in explaining, this all could have been avoided."

"Fucking... Ugh." Hidan crossed his arms, now leaving all genitals exposed. I cringed slightly, turning to care for my friend since I was now at eye level with their sausages.

"I love how you are talking so calmly, ignoring the fact that your meat and veg are swinging happily in the wind." I looked at the two men in the eyes, watching them as they realised that indeed – their junk was not in their trunks. "There are towels in Jackie's bathroom. Please cover yourselves up." I mumbled, turning away as the men walked to the bathroom to pull all available towels down to prepare themselves and for their so to join colleagues. I took that moment to press a hand to my forehead and think.

 _If what he says is true, I have been housing the Akatsuki for the past five days. The Akatsuki... A group of S-Ranked criminals where half of them kill just for fun and the others who have to just to live._ I looked up to see the men returning, towels now wrapped around their waist. _As of right now, I have their fearless 'Leader' and their foul mouthed immortal standing right in front of me in nothing but a towel..._ I swallowed as their adjusted themselves so that they were standing near me. _...What the fuck is going on?_

"Is it alright that we turn our other members back into their human forms? I feel as though it is best that we are all here for the explanation." Pein asked, pointing to the towels he was now holding in his arms. I paused for a moment before nodding, turning to look at the lavender kitten who I expected to be Konan.

"Knowing Jackie, she probably bled everywhere, so if you want some privacy Konan, I advise you change in the kitchen. Pein – place a towel in there for her." I mumbled, dipping my head in the direction of the kitchen. Pein and the lavender kitten nodded their heads as they made their way into the kitchen – a loud 'puff' sounding throughout the house as a now toweled up Konan returned to the hallway, blush on her face present.

Slowly all of the members transformed, making sure to wrap a towel around their waists the moment they turned into their human forms. I couldn't help but blush with each dick that became exposed, and boy it was awkward. I was thankful Jacklyn was asleep for this, for she would have been 'dicked out' after about the fourth member.

Some of them were packing. That is all I will say.

Soon enough I had ten Akatsuki members, watching me with curious eyes as they waited to start their explanation. After a moment of silence, I looked towards everyone before giving a sigh, pointing in the direction of the living room. "I best suggest we move this to the living room. This house was built for 5 people at most, but right now we are pushing it with 12. The living room has more space and more sitting areas, so I suggest we head there..." All the members agreed, and soon enough – with the help of Kisame who carried Jackie's body along with us had moved to the living room.

"So." I asked, sitting myself on the floor. I wasn't in the mood to be all comfy as they explained what the hell was going on. Adjusting myself to rest against the wall of my smaller living room, I looked upon the others with interested eyes. "Why the fuck do I have ten of the 'Naruto' series S-Ranked criminals in my living room, who before hand were a bunch of felines I had found in a cardboard box. Please, explain this to me." I crossed my arms, waiting for them to answer.

"We were in the process of testing out a new jutsu." Pein started, shifting his leg so that he was comfortable on the couch that he was sat in the middle of. "Judging by what we saw of the show, you know of our intentions of the tailed beasts." I paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of answering the pierced man. Instead of responding, I nodded my head once, signaling that I knew – but not how much I knew.

"It was a new Jutsu that would aid us in the future process of finding information regarding the Jinchūriki. I will not go into deal as to what it was for, but It would be beneficial to our organization. As we were in the process of testing the Jutsu out..." His eyes wandered to Hidan, who was looking away and mock whistling. "Some of our members misread the Jutsu, and added a few hand signs."

Kakuzu proceeded to punch his partner in the head. Hidan responded with profanities.

I nodded, absorbing all the information before responding. "So, adding a few signs fucked your Jutsu up so badly that you were sent to another world in the bodies of felines, that could be transformed back into humans by blood contact." I watched the leader as he nodded, somewhat amused at my summarization.

"I honestly do not have a good response for this." I mumbled, bringing my knees up to press against my chest, moving my arms so that they brought them closer to my small frame. "I don't know if I should be amused at the fact that you guys fucked up so bad you were sent to another world, concerned at the fact that you guys are in our world now and not yours, or worried about the fact that I have ten very dangerous S-Ranked criminals in my two bedroom rented out home." I took a second to breath before I looked over to my friend who was slouched up beside me – body against the wall. "No matter what I have to worry about this fuck, but wow. Just... wow."

"I understand it is a lot to take in." Pein continued, trying to be a serious as he could with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "But everything we say is truth. After the... Unnamed members..." He sent his eyes to Hidan again before returning back to mine. "Messed up the Jutsu, we were all knocked out. When we awoke, we were in our feline forms, trapped inside a cardboard box. Not long after, you found us."

"So, my sum was pretty much correct. Well then, who ever fucked up." I turned to look at Hidan as Pein had before returning my gaze to the leader. "Fucked up real bad. I would feel bad for you guys, but right now I feel as though I should fear for mine and Jacklyn's life."

"You have nothing to worry about. As long as you give us the information we need and a place to stay for the time being, your life will be spared." He crossed his arms.

"...You know, I would be alright with this outcome if I had enough money in the bank to feed myself and the..., Cats, but now I have to worry about feeding myself, Jacklyn and ten criminals from another world." I pressed my lips as I went to process everything.

 _Of course I am going to say yes to the living situation... Though a few hours ago we did show them a part of their future from Naruto Shippuden... Oh, I fucked up real bad._ I looked to Jacklyn's face for answers. _If they question me, I should have no problem giving them answers without giving them everything, though I worry for Jacklyn. I will have to speak with her after this whole situation calms down..._

"I will figure out a way to pay for the extra mouths to feed, as well as the whole clothing situation... So the living here part of that deal is fine. We will have to talk further as to rules and such, as well as pitching in while you guys live here..." _Looks like I'm going to have to cut down on my habits..._ I thought to myself, giving an inward sigh. _I'm not stoned enough for this shit..._ "As regarding information... I'm guessing you caught this idea from the various posters and crap I have in my room as well as the fact that we watched some of... 'Naruto' in front of you guys, correct?"

"Correct." His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at me to see if he could spot any wavering. "That... 'Show' displayed parts of what I would assume to be our future." He paused for a moment, shifting his legs again. "I believe this information may be of value for our organisation. If you are willing to answer our questions, then we shall have no problems in the future."

"I see." I mumbled, turning my gaze off Pein and lowing my eyes to focus on my knee caps. I could feel everyone's stares on me as I thought about a response. Looking around the room, I couldn't help but feel so small compared to everyone. It was clear that we had to follow their commands, but in the end it still worried me. Giving a sigh, I brought a hand up to scratch my head. "Well... I have no problem answering most of your questions... Though I ask that we do this another time. This whole situation is awkward enough as it is with nine guys and a girl standing around my living room in nothing but towels, but I will have to brief Jacklyn when she wakes up, and then I gotta repair the door to my bedroom, figure out sleeping arrangements and just... So much crap."

Pein did not responded instantly, but he did respond to a light touch on his shoulder. Turning his eyes to look at his side, Konan rest her hand on her friends shoulder, silently asking him to not put to much stress on the girl. Giving a sigh, Pein turned to look at me again. "As long as you are willing to answer our questions in the future, I do not mind. Though they will be answered when we do ask them."

"I understand Sir." Nodding my head slowly. "Thank you for understanding." I stood up, attempting to sooth my sore muscles that were now starting to throb from being in that position for too long. "Konan?" I asked, turning to the blue haired female. I gave her a smile as she locked eyes with me. "I'm sure Jacklyn has some clothing that will fit you. Being in a towel around nine other men must be very bothersome, so I'll hook you up with some clothing."

"Thank you." She gave me a light smile as she stood from her spot away from Pein, walking towards me.

"If any of you fucks touch Jacklyn, I'll cut your dicks off." I mumbled leading the female leader to Jacklyn's room, ignoring snickers from the various evil members off in the living room. I walked over to Jacklyn's closet, and eyed some clothes against what figure of Konan's body was showing from under her towel. "I'm sorry if any of these are either small or baggy on you, but please pick out something. It looks like most of her stuff should be able to fit you. We will figure out something tomorrow when it comes to getting something proper fitting, but for now this is all we have."

"What ever you can offer me is wonderful, thank you." She gave a light smile as I nodded towards the lavender haired woman.

"I'll leave you to change then." With that, I left Jacklyn's room, closing the door behind me and returning to the living room to some very chatty Akatsuki members.

"She seems to be taking the whole situation well." Sasori said amused, crossing his 'returned to normal' wooden arms. "Much better then I thought she would."

"She is the sane one of the two." Kakuzu mumbled, switching his attention from the conversation to his idiotic partner who insisted on causing trouble. "Stop Hidan, you are acting like a child."

"Look I'm fucking sorry ok? My nuts still fucking hurt..." He starting adjusting himself as he sat on the floor in pain. "Bitch knows how to fucking kick..."

"That she does." I mumbled as I walked back into the living room, leaning myself against the wall beside a still very passed out Jacklyn. "She may be tiny and frail looking, but she can pack a punch."

"I can't fucking deny that one no matter how bad I fucking want to." Hidan mumbled, again shifting his body. "How the fuck did she learn how to hit like that?"

"Bad experience with men." I didn't want to go into further detail. If Jacklyn wanted to tell them, then she would tell them on her own.

"I must ask, how is it that you are taking this whole situation as well as you are, brat?" Kisame muttered, crossing his large toned arms against his chest. It only now passed my mind that they were all still very naked, and many of them were very hot. It took everything in my power not to blush.

"I weighed the pro's and con's of both. I don't like to run at things like Jacklyn here." I answered, kicking the blonde's foot lightly. "One of us has to be the brains, since I can't exactly throw a good punch."

"You did seem like the 'brains' of the two of you." Kisame said, giving a huge smile that showed his teeth. "The other girl always acted on her emotions. If she were to be a shinobi, she would be dead by now."

"Sadly, I agree with you." I mumbled, sitting back down beside my sleeping friend. "I mean, she adopted ten freakish cats that were inside a dirty box without any second thoughts." I gave a small laugh. "Here I am making light of this whole ordeal. Ah, how foolish I am."

"At least you see the amusement in your own words." Konan spoke, returning from dressing herself. She had chosen a simple baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants.

"I have to. Being serious about everything use to be something I always did, but Jacklyn here is rubbing off on me. I am a critical thinker, but I can't help but think of how silly this whole thing is. Enough about that though." I looked towards the group of criminals. "I plan on taking Jacklyn to bed in my room. I wish to have one night in a separate bedroom and enjoy our last moment of freedom. Me and Jackie use to have sleep overs all the time so I don't mind sharing with her. Though as to everyone else, we have sheets and pillows and what not that you guys can use to make temporary beds for the time being. Now, my question is – who will be taking Jackie's bedroom? Because ain't no one touching mine."

"Konan and I will be taking the girls bedroom. After tonight though, we will discuss sleeping plans further." No one denied the fearless leader his bedroom. Konan smiled lightly.

"Alright." I nodded, pointing towards my sleeping friend. "I have back problems, so I need one of you guys to carry this dead weight over here to my bedroom. I'm tired, and I would at least like a few hours of sleep before I have to get up and go shopping for you guys." I suppressed a yawn before I continued talking. "I ask that you guys do not break anything while you are in here, and please don't be too snoopy. I know you are ninja's and everything, but please respect our privacy to a point."

They didn't respond as they picked Kisame to lifted my dead weight friend and carry her to my room. I walked over to our towel/blanket pantry that laid in the hallway and grabbed various sized blankets and pillows and threw them in the living room, not caring if they were making a mess. "Sort em out yourself. Should be enough there for everyone to have a blanket and a pillow." They nodded quietly, returning to talking among themselves.

"Thank you Kisame." I said with a light smile, watching as the shark man left my bedroom. I looked at my bed to see a very passed out Jacklyn now clinging to one of my larger pillows. I gave a small smile, as I turned to close my door. _Best not lock it in case they need something..._

I stood in the middle of my room, running through things in my head before I would hit my bed and fall asleep. Looking over to a desk I never used in the corner of my room, I smiled as I saw all the wiring and stuff for the internet resting quietly underneath. _Those fucks won't be searching any shit up or watching any netflix... Can't have them learning too much._ I gave a smile as I walked over and unplugged the device before crawling into bed with Jacklyn.

I had to be there when she woke up, at least for the first night. I sighed as I covered her up with my blanket, giving a sad smile as I looked over the blonde's sleeping form. "You fucking owe me." I mumbled, snuggling up beside my sister from another mister.

The evenings events played through my head as I let sleep take me. So many questions that needed answers flooding through my thoughts as I started what would be a short sleep. One question stuck though that ran through my head time and time again.

What the fuck did I get myself into? I am never letting Jacklyn take in street cats ever again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wrote most of this chapter within four hours. I actually passed the time I originally wanted to upload this to make sure it was long enough!**_

 _ **(1) The girls in this story are from Canada! In Canada, we are allowed to carry bear spray because in some areas we still have bear problems xD.**_

 _ **What do you guys think? What do you think Jacklyn's reaction to the whole thing will be? Let me know :) This was a very fun chapter write either way!**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **Which 'Naruto' clan is your favourite?**_

 _ **Answer: I am, and always will be, an Uchiha whore. Though if I had to choose which clan I would be born in – it wouldn't be the Uchiha clan.**_

 _ **We all know what happens. (Rip)**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **What is your favourite Kekkei Genkai?**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see you guys next chapter :) Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support you have given me with this story! Again, I know I sound like a broken record – but really guys :) I love you all! TAKE MY LOVE DAMNIT.**_

 _ **Well, the kitty Akatsuki are now humans. That was to be expected in the future, but damn am I happy with the 'here's johnny' scene – Hidan didn't even know what the reference was xD. When it comes to fun scenes like that, I love writing for Jackie's character. If I were to describe her, I would have to say she is a very mature version of Mako from Kill la Kill. Knows when to be serious, yet funny with no filter.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)!**_

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

Sleep was something I always longed and desired for. It would take me to wonderful dreamland's, take almost all my pain away and allow me to live in these worlds that played out wonderful stories for me. Of course there is the odd nightmare, but tonight's dream was wonderful.

It was a shame I had been woken from it.

A warm body shifted beside me, causing my eyes to snap open. _Why is there a person in my bed?_ I thought, tired eyes scrambling to look at my beds other occupant. All worries were washed away when my eyes were met with Jacklyn's beautiful gray orbs. I gave her a smile, as she tried to figure out why she was in my bed. I was trying to figure out why she was in my bed, but it was best that I tried to make this as unawkward as possible. I paused for a moment, attempting to figure out what happened last night.

A crash came from the living room, waking me further.

Oh yeah, now I remember why she was in my bed.

"Good morning" I mumbled, noticing the slight widening of her eyes from the sounds coming from the kitchen. "I am sure you are asking yourself two things right now. Why am I in your bed? Then Why is there noises coming from our living room?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, hugging the blankets as she tried to wake herself. "That about sums it up. Also, how the hell did I cut off part of my finger? Like, I didn't cut to bone or anything, but fucking ow."

"Alright. I am going to explain things, but you need to know that before I do, you need to consider this a serious situation." I mumbled, propping myself up so that I was now sitting up in my bed. She followed suit, giving a light nod that she understood.

"Last night, you were doing something in the kitchen that caused you to cut the tip of your finger off." I paused, watching as her eyes rolled upwards, hinting that she was trying to remember last night. She nodded after a few seconds. "You were bleeding everywhere... You also managed to bleed all over Wet Sock."

"Oh god, I hope his fur isn't matted! Poor Wet Sock." She mumbled, rubbing her crusted hand. I sighed, watching blood flakes rub into my blankets. I had a lot of cleaning to do today.

"Ah, so you don't remember much after you hurt yourself right?" I watched as she nodded, raising a curious eyebrow. "Well, brace yourself for incoming information."

"I am braced." She said with a mocking voice. I felt my lips twitch, though I refrained from allowing it to crack into a smile. This was a serious situation.

"When you bled onto Wet Sock, he..." I paused for a moment, reaching out to grab her hand. "...He turned into a human."

The room went silent as I allowed her to digest the information. She looked up at me with dented eyebrows, and she pressed her lips together, as if preventing something. "You are telling me, our dumbass cat turned into a human. With my blood." I gave her a stern nod, waiting for her reaction.

She burst out laughing.

"That has got to be one of the most creative things I have ever heard! Good one Anna!" She held into her sides, wincing slightly as her raw finger touched the fabric of her night clothes, but continued to grip herself as she was lost in a fit of giggles. "You have been reading way to much fan fiction girly, boy oh boy!"

"Jacklyn." I frowned, my words becoming more hard. She caught hint of this and calmed down slightly – still retaining the smile that had crawled onto her face. I gave a sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry, I want to believe you but that has got to be one of the most cliché things I have ever heard – and you are like the epitome of being the most un-cliché girl on our block. You have a reputation of being stoic, Anna. Of course not with me, but still." She wiped away tears that were forming on the corners of her eyes, returning her gaze back to mine. "If this WERE true, how would you prove it – and I am not by any means calling you a liar."

"It sure sounds like it." I mumbled, unfolding my arms. I didn't feel like leaving my room yet, but I had to find a way to prove to the stubborn girl that I was indeed, not lying. My eyes caught sight of my now damaged door, and I gave a small smile to myself. I found my way.

"You see my door?" I asked, turning to look at the short haired blond. Her gaze wandered over towards the door before widening slightly. She turned her attention back to me for an explanation. "Look through it, into the living room."

Pressing her lips together, she forced herself out of the comforts of my bed, my eyes following her – waiting for a reaction. Pausing for a brief moment, she looked back at me before she forced herself to look through the very large hole in my door, and just as she did, she fell backwards in shock.

"A-Anna..." She looked over at me with terrified eyes. I gave her a soft knowing smile, opening my arms wide so that she could crawl back and sit in them. She did so, and I wrapped my arms around her with a big hug.

"Don't call me a liar Jackie. When I am being very serious, take me seriously please." I mumbled into her hair, kissing the top of her head as a mother would with her saddened child. Jackie forced a nod before turning her head upwards to look me in the eye.

"So... That means our cats..." She paused for a moment, as horror flashed through her eyes. "Holy fucking shit..."

"I pretty much thought the same thing when I had to calm you down after kicking Hidan in the nuts for unintentionally recreating 'Here's Johnny' from the shining." I gave her a small smile in an attempt to calm her down. She gave a small smile before memories flashed into her head, causing her eyes to widen.

"I bear sprayed Hidan, and then I kicked him in the nuts." She paused, taking in what she had remembered. Then she smiled. "He so fucking deserved it."

"In some ways yes, in some ways no." I mumbled, allowing the blonde to pull away. She snuggled herself back into my bed before giving a sigh, attempting to process.

"So, all of our cats are... Akatsuki members?" I nodded, signaling that she was thinking along the right lines. "That means... Oh god."

"Whats up babe?" I asked, wondering if I should prepare myself to calm her down again or just to wait things out.

"I fucking named the damn cats. I NAMED THEM." She looked at me in horror, and I could help but laugh at the sudden realisation. Yes, she had named her batch of kittens. The names were laughable on their own. "Oh god... I feel really bad now. Well, though they are a bunch of criminals, no one deserves to be named Barbie, Rufus and Cow."

"I always tell you to think before you name things Jackie. It's fine anyways. I named Hidan Wet Sock, though in the end he still fits the name quite well." She calmed down at that, giving a small smile before leaning against the wall.

"Anna?" She wondered, shifting her eyes to look up at the ceiling. I hummed in response, watching as she started playing with her hands, inspecting her damaged finger without looking at it. "We have ten anime criminals inside our house right now."

"Yes, we do." I gave a small smile. "Thank you, captain obvious."

"I don't know what happened last night after I passed out, but did they do anything to you last night? Are you hurt?" She turned to look at me, eyes hardened with a mix of seriousness and love. "If they touched you in the slightest I will murder them."

"I'm fine Jacklyn, I promise." I responded, what little exposed arms I had to show that I was indeed, not hurt. "Do you think I would let them hurt me? I may not have a strong bunch, but I would have laid down the law. Adrenalin can do wonders." My words became more hushed as memories from a few nights ago flooded my vision. Escaping from an attacker, kicking down a door and running for miles. _Now is not the time..._

"That is true. I can imagine you kicking their asses if the touched you. Especially me, you are territorial over me." She said with a laugh, realising that she was asleep the whole time. "I'm sorry for passing out on you! You must have been worried and stressed, 'specially dealing with the whole situation."

"You owe me for that one." I sighed, giving her a small smile.

The room soon went quiet as we both processed our thoughts, ignoring the movement the was made occasionally in the hallway and from the living room. We knew that they were checking up on us, we weren't exactly being hush about our conversation, _that and I now had a hole in the middle of my door..._ Though it was nice that they were leaving us alone to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Jacklyn asked, listening to make sure no one was in the hallway. I gave a sigh, crossing my arms and moving myself so that I was now beside her, joining her against the wall beside my bed.

"Well, last night I talked with them about the whole situation." I laid my head back against the wall, attempting to block out the pain from my back that was waking up, reminding me to do something about it. Sadly, it would have to wait. "They plan on staying here until they figure things out, and they want to talk to us and gain information."

"Information?" She asked, turning her head to look at me. "Oh yeah, we watched Naruto in front of them huh... They are all alive and together, so we accidentally showed them a bit of their future – huh?" She mumbled, crossing her arms to join me in thought. I nodded before pausing, an idea popping into my head.

"Do you have your phone on you Jacklyn?" I asked suddenly, watching as she searched around for her phone on her person. She pulled out the device from her bra, showing it to me.

"Yeah, whats up?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow. I smiled, turning to my bed side table and grabbing my phone that was resting, charger shoved up its butt.

I turned my phone on, opening up a chat line with Jacklyn. There was stuff we needed to discuss in private, and I didn't really want the peeping Akatsuki to tune in on our conversation. Typing in the words, I sent them, watching as her phone dinged.

Jacklyn opened her phone, reading the message.

 _Talk to me though this when we are alone. Delete all messages afterwards. We need to figure out a plan in case this turns sour._

She eyed me but nodded, typing up a response.

 _K. Lay it on me Momma._

I gave her a smile, before continuing.

 _They want information regarding their futures. I want you to be on the same page as me, so we shall talk about it this way. DO NOT tell them anything regarding Madara/Obito._ She looked up to eye me, but returned to reading a moment after. _Let me deal with most of the talking. They are criminals and murders, they will try to hurt you for information. Try your best not to give anything away, and if they try to question you, point them in my direction. I will not let you get hurt._

She paused, before typing a reply. _You better not get hurt either. Though I am totally down living with a bunch of anime nerds, I will try my best not to let anything slip._

 _Good girl._ I gave her a smile, and she smiled back. _Do not tell them about their deaths, do not tell Itachi about Sasuke, do not tell them about Tobi's identity, and do NOT tell them about what happens in the end._ She nodded. _If they do find out about that stuff, let me be the one to tell them. Try to keep them away from phones, computers, and make sure you get rid of netflix when you get the chance. We will pick and choose what episodes they watch, and to top everything off – I will let you know I am thinking of a plan. This is my range of expertise – you were a Konoha nerd._

 _Konoha ninja are best ninja._ Was all she replied, before deleting her messages, me following. "What are we going to do about feeding ten hungry ninja. We aren't made of money."

"Would you consider becoming a cam girl if I asked?" I said as a joke, attempting to lighten our conversation. It was rare for me to do so, but the sound of footsteps approaching our door to check on us again made me worried. Jacklyn gave a laugh, before shrugging. "No, but in all seriousness, if they are going to be here for a long time, we'll need to start looking for better paying jobs, Maybe find some under the table work for them after a few weeks if they are still here."

"Hopefully not. I love hot anime men and women, but god damn – we only have two bedrooms!" She said panicked. Just as I was about to respond, we heard a knock on the door and saw the handle turn.

"Good morning girls." Konan said with a small smile on her face. I nodded to he response and Jacklyn gave her a light smile. "I overheard your conversation, and I would like to join you with discussing sleeping arrangements and such."

"No problem, sit wherever you would like." I mumbled, watching as she pulled the chair I had in front of my old desk and placed it in front of the bed, sitting down. "Anyways, as I was going to say – Jackie, we don't really have a choice right now. We will work with the space we have, and I do not mind sharing my room or with the others."

"We are thankful you girls are willing to accommodate us. I promise you we will not be freeloaders to a certain extent, and we will help when needed." Konan responded, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her thighs. I gave her a small smile as she continued. "As for sleeping arrangements, I have already talked to Pein-sama, and he is alright with sharing his room with two others. Since this is a smaller space, we have both talked to the others and they have no problems sharing as well. They have also been informed not to harm you both unless absolutely necessary, though I doubt that will ever happen."

"I am so happy you talk more then you do in the anime." Jacklyn said suddenly, bringing her hands over her heart and wiggling on the spot. "You are so pretty and adorable! Gosh, don't make me fan girl."

Konan laughed at Jacklyn lightly, placing a hand in front of her mouth to try and silence her laughs. "You girls are so sweet. I am happy it was you two who found us in our time of need. You are both kind and caring, and your words are sweet. It is nice to meet someone so nice compared to the people we deal with in our world."

"You might enjoy Canada as a whole." I responded, watching her raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "We are known as the 'Peace Keepers'. Well, our country that is. Though I know that doesn't define all of us, and let me tell you there are ass holes out there." _Drug dealers, rapists, gangs..._ "But generally speaking, we are pretty friendly people. Our world is much different then yours."

"We assumed as much." She responded, dipping her head. "On that note, what is your world like compared to ours."

 _I don't know if she is trying to be friendly, doing some low key questioning, or a mix of the two._ I thought to myself, before shrugging. I didn't really care either way, these questions didn't bother me. "Well, from what we have seen in the anime it is very different. Though you guys have televisions, radios and devices such as those, you guys don't have the level of technology we have. You guys have ninja's, we don't. We have a military, police force and other groups of higher ups, but none of them have the powers you guys have."

"Then what do they use to protect themselves or others?" She asked, very curious. I gave her a sad smile before continuing.

"They use these devices called 'guns', or things such as pepper spray – a more dangerous form of the device Jacklyn used on Hidan last night." Konan smiled lightly, the memory of Hidan sprawled out in pain passing through her mind. "Guns are hand held devices that shoot people. One bullet, the thing that they shoot out, can kill in the blink of an eye you if aimed correctly. Very dangerous long ranged weapons, nothing like what you guys have in your world."

"I see." She dipped her head, processing the information. "How often do they use these weapons?"

"See, in our world – at least in our country, we don't really deal with war's or criminal activity compared to other countries. Most people who own guns do not bring them out and shoot random people. There are a handful who do, but that almost never happens where we are from. Our police normally bring them out when dealing with robbers, kidnappings, you know – all the baddie stuff. Though they sometimes un-holster them, they often and almost always never use them. Now, civilians have access to them, but we mainly use them for hunting. We have a lot of wild life, and people hunt for sport. Animals, not people of course." I said with a smile. "But you need to be trained and licensed before you use one. Every bullet you shoot is tracked in some way. Our systems our rather advanced."

"It sounds so. Do you girls happen to have any guns?" She asked, uncrossing her legs and adjusting herself in her seat. I went to respond, only to hear footsteps coming down the hallway and for Pein to enter the room, to join our conversation. I continued as if he had been there the whole time.

"No, we do not have guns. Her father does since he hunts for sport, but we do not. The only weapon we had besides the knives in our kitchen was the bear spray – and I only had that because we have bear problems in the area... Though I guess Hidan could be equivalent to a bear." I said with a smile. Jackie looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"That is one way to fucking put it." She said, holding her stomach to calm herself down. Konan watched us with a smile before turning her eyes to look at Pein, who was watching us with curiosity.

"Have you talked about sleeping arrangements?" Pein asked, putting his hand to rest on the back of Konan's chair as he joined in on our conversation. She paused for a moment, before nodding lightly.

"We brought it up, but the conversation moved elsewhere. We were talking about their world, though we are done with that for right now. What shall we be doing about sleeping arrangements girls?" She responded, causing our conversation to get back on track to where it was originally.

"I'm pretty much okay with sharing my room with anyone who isn't Hidan." I responded, giving a smile to the two. "Remembering the way how he snuggled into us when we held him, I would like to keep him away from my body as much as possible, thank you very much."

"Oh GOD." Jacklyn said, voice slightly raised. I looked over to her, and she clutched her chest protectively. "That cheeky little smile whenever I held him... That fucking pervert!" She exclaimed, wiggling with discomfit.

"We are sorry for his behaviour." Konan said with an amused smile. "As I said earlier, I have already talked with Pein. We are willing to use the room we are sharing with some of the other members. I think it is best that we take Hidan and Kakuzu." She responded, looking up towards her leader, looking for acceptance with the decision. He sighed lightly, before nodding.

"It would seem that would be the best for our situation. Kakuzu will help keep his partner under control, so I do not mind sharing with them. It will allow them more space in the room they are sleeping in now."

"Sorry about the lack of space. Had we known we would be housing ten extra bodies, I would have done some renovating." Jacklyn mumbled, giving an amused smirk. "Though, I do want to bring up, I have two queen sized air mattresses that the others can use. My dad left his old camping stuff here and they are under my bed."

"Your dad is such a homie." I gave her a smile, before turning to the others. "Hidan and Kakuzu can use one of them, and I'll keep the other air mattress in my room to try and save some space to move around in the living room." I looked towards Jacklyn. "Will you be sleeping in here, or will you be out in the living room keeping watch on the guys?"

"Well, I'm a social butterfly, and we are in a house full of anime characters now, so I think I am going to take this advantage and sleep in the living room." She said with a smile. "If they touch me, Ill bite their fingers off, so no worries."

"Good girl." I nodded. "The couch may be old, but it pulls out to a double. Another set of partners can use that, well just have to move the coffee table. You have no problem sleeping on the floor – you can sleep on anything so i'm not worried about you." I looked to Jackie who nodded in agreement.

"Sasori doesn't sleep, so you do not have to worry about him." Pein joined in, watching the girls as they turned around to look at him. "Zetsu has already started to sleep outside, so you do not have to worry about him either."

"Well then, Deidara and Tobi can share the couch bed then. That would leave Kisame and Itachi." I watched Pein nod in agreement, waiting for me to continue. "If they have no problem with it, they can use the other air mattress in here."

"There! Sleeping arrangements settled!" Jackie smiled at me, lifting herself from the bed to head to her bathroom. "I really should clean this up, don't want to deal with an infected finger. You can deal with everything else Anna, I leave you alone." She opened the door and ventured into the hallway, leaving me, Pein and Konan alone.

"Your dad may be a homie, but you are the epitome of an anti-homie Jacklyn" I gave a sigh, before returning my attention back to the other two who were in my room. "Is there anything else you guys need to know? Shall we go over rules and what not, just tell me what you need."

"I have already informed the others that they are to cause you two no trouble." Pein returned the conversation, and I nodded.

"Well, we should still set up some house rules. As I was telling Konan, our world is much different then yours. You guys are a bunch of criminals from your world, and though you may have not done anything yet in our world, if you fuck up once it could land you in prison, and let me tell you, though ours aren't torturous, you will have little to no freedom."

"That is understandable. Now, what are some of the house rules you would like to implement. I do agree, some of our members will need some rules to keep in line, but they must be acceptable for me to pass them."

"I thought as much." I hummed, crossing my arms yet again. "Well, I'm not cruel. Hidan is a murderous psychopath who has to sacrifice to his god for immortality, but he will have to understand that he cannot murder random people in this world. We have advanced technologies that can pick up DNA and find out everything about you, and if you fuck up again, they will catch you red handed. Though you guys are not in our system, the government has eyes in places you wouldn't expect."

"I will make sure the Hidan follows through with that rule. We do not want attention drawn to us while we figure out a way home." Pein dipped his head in agreement. I smile lightly before continuing.

"Same would go for Zetsu. He may be a cannibal, but he will just have to get use to eating whatever food I prepare him. His appearance would make him stand out, and though I know you guys can Henge – there is still a chance of a slip up and I do not do well with slip ups." I mumbled the last part, eyes hardening. _I would know. I have to keep up this appearance around these guys now, I'm just happy I kept my drug use on the DL from the kittens. I'll have to figure this out later though..._ "As for the others, Sasori can't go making people into puppets, Deidara can NOT make an explosion of any kind, and try not to use Jutsu's around civilians. As I said to Konan earlier, we do not have ninja in our world. We do not have Chakra."

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked with a raised brow. "You guys have Chakra."

"W-what?" I muttered, eyes widening. "You mean – we have chakra?" I was becoming too excited for my own good. "Wow..."

"I'm guess you guys do not know how to use it. I expected as much. While we were felines, we were unable to sense any chakra, but now that we have returned to our normal forms, everyone within the vicinity of this home appears to have malformed chakra as if it had been never used for years." His eyes closed in on mine, waiting for a reaction.

"That is true, we do not know how to use ours. This is news to me." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. "This is kind of cool, but i'll bring this up later." Looking back up, I gave the two a smile. "Any more rules I should add in? If you guys REALLY need to train, I'll do my best to find an area for you guys, but please do not hold me to that for right now. We don't even know how long you will be here."

"This is true, and your rules are satisfactory to my liking. We do not know when we will be returning home, but we will be trying to figure things out from this point. I will also give you a ruling over certain things my subordinates do since this is your house."

"Well then, if that is all I need to get dressed before I feed you guys." I gave them a smile, watching as the excused themselves to the room, leaving me in the peace of my now quiet room.

Breathing in the silence, I let out a sigh as I threw myself onto my bed, processing what just happened. _I'm going to be babysitting ten Akatsuki members as they try to find their way back home._ I grabbed a pillow from the top of my bed and I shoved it onto my face. _My favorite anime characters are in my house..._ I let out an uncharacteristic squee, though I refrained from 'wiggling' like Jacklyn. I don't have the back to make such movements. After a moment, I reemerged for air, and I felt the smile that was on my face drop. _I need to think about this situation seriously._

Giving a light sigh, I frowned at my sudden mood change. Throwing the pillow to the side, I pulled myself from bed and made my way over to my dresser, grabbing a random outfit and throwing it on after hearing no one in the hallway. I threw my hair up in a pony and stuffed my phone into my bra before I made my way out of the bedroom.

"Good morning folks." I mumbled, walking into the living room to see that everyone was awake. The room was scattered with various blankets and pillows, and what hardwood floor I had, was now completely covered. A few of the members nodded, while the rest continued on their conversations. Jacklyn sat happily on the floor, holding a conversation with a few of the Akatsuki members.

"Do you really have mouths on your hands?" She asked wide eyed, staring at Deidara who had taken a spot beside the hyperactive blonde. He smiled at her, bringing out his hand and opening one of the mouths. "Holy shit, that is so cool!"

"You are one of the first to say that, un." He said, a smirk forming on his mouth. Sasori who was on the other side of Jacklyn rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. I smiled at his reaction and turned to the others who were seated around the couch.

"I don't have a lot of food in the house, but are you guys okay with eggs and bacon?" I asked, turning my attention to the first who spoke.

"Eggs and bacon? That sounds fucking fantastic. I'm starving over here." Hidan mumbled, head resting against the wall. He sat beside the couch since it was occupied. I gave him a small smile before turning to the others to hear for any protests.

"Anything you make us will be fine. Breakfast is a rarity in our line of work, so I'll happily take anything you make. I don't think the others will protest." Kisame said with a large smile. I couldn't help but inwardly hug the shark, but again I refrained myself. I returned his smile.

"Well then I'll make sure to feed you folks well. I'll need to do some shopping for you guys later, but I want everyone fed before I go."

"That and you want to enjoy the fact that we are surrounded by your favourite characters, near naked at that." Jacklyn piped, causing all eyes to look at me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turn rosey, and I made my way into the kitchen.

"It's not like that!" I mumbled loud enough for the others to hear. I was only met with the barks of men.

"It's totally like that." I heard Jacklyn say with a laugh.

It was only a little after eight and I wanted this day to be over. Little did I know – this day was going to be one of the longest in my life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bah, hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one! I took a break from writing yesterday so that I could wake up early and get this one up before noon my time. I'm pretty proud, I actually made it close to the time I wanted!**_

 _ **Thank you guys for reading and checking out this story! If you guys see and spelling errors, let me know! I like constructive criticism and we all learn from it, so I'm totally chill with it C:**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **What is your favourite Kekkei Genkai?**_

 _ **Answer: No surprise here, the Sharingan. I have done so much research from both official and fan made content regarding it, because it is one of my absolute favorites. Though the Byakugan is a close second!**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **A bit of a random one, but who is your favourite Yaoi pairing? I'm just curious, don't mind me .**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for checking out this chapter! I hope y'all enjoy the fact that it is a bit long then the last – for once I wrote it while I was not falling asleep!**_

 _ **Anywhoooo – till next time! I look forward to your reviews and favourite/follows! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I hope everyone had a good weekend! I hung out with a friend and we played monopoly, because I am one of the few who hate their lives enough to put up with that game. I always the banker. I hate it.**_

 _ **Last chapter was a lot of fun to write! It was one of the first in a long time that I actually woke when I woke up, and not 4 hours before I went to bed. I was really proud of it – so I am doing the same today! I like getting chapters out to you guys, I don't want to take five years to update my work ;-;. I love you guys too much to do that!**_

 _ **Anyways! This chapter will start getting back in the lines of dealing and helping Anna out, I wanted a few happy chapters to create bonds and express characters like Jackie and what not, but now that is done I wish to move back into the main story. This isn't all sunshine and rainbows, so please don't kill me .**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember if you see any errors I missed let me know!**_

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Hopefully this is enough food for you guys to eat. I'm sorry we don't have a lot of variety, but we really were not expecting ten extra bodies to feed." I muttered as I walked out of the kitchen, plates stacked along my arms as I attempted to carry out their larger portions of food. To be completely honest, my bank account was crying right now, but it's best we don't talk about that. "Jackie, can you please for the love of god help me? Stop molesting Deidara's hands."

"Sorry Dei, I'll have to 'molest' your hands later apparently." The blonde responded with a giggle, earning a small blush from the bomber. He responded with his signature tick before crossing his arms, waiting to be served. Jackie pulled herself to her feet and rushed inside the kitchen, grabbing some of the remaining plates.

We each gave a criminal a plate, and they happily dug in. It was clear that they had been hungry. Their plates had Eggs, Bacon and some lightly buttered toast. It was a basic meal but a good meal. I could hear a few mumbled 'itadakimasu' throughout the room, and I couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto my face.

I placed some peanut butter and grape jelly on the table before finishing up, smiling as I looked towards the hungry criminals who had started eating. "I put some peanut butter and some jam on the table for those who have more of a sweet tooth, or like something creamy. I usually put jam on my toast so go ahead and help yourselves." Hidan went straight for the peanut butter without hesitation, while I couldn't help but smile as Itachi reached for the jam, silently applying it to his somewhat bland toast.

"Thanks for the food bitch! It's nice to have fucking food that doesn't taste like dog shit." Hidan looked up at me and gave me a big grin as he continued stuffing his face. "That 'kibble' shit you gave us tasted like fucking garbage."

"Sorry, but I was under the impression that you guys were a bunch of normal cats." I mumbled, sitting down beside Jackie who had started to eat her breakfast. "That was standard cat food, what most cats eat."

"Well I would advise you to avoid buying food like that unless you want to be killed in your sleep by your own cat." Sasori mumbled, watching blankly from the corner of the room. Since he had returned to his puppet body, there was no need for him to eat or sleep anymore. "First two things I had eaten in years was canned tuna and a bunch of processed bread crumbs. Delicious."

"He has sass Anna." Jackie said with a smile, pointing her fork towards the puppet with food in her mouth. "I like him."

"Finish eating before speaking Jacklyn." I mumbled, watching as she looked at me, lowering her fork and returning to her food with a frown on her face. "You are almost twenty years old Jacklyn, hell you are older then me, even if it is by a few months, yet you eat like an animal."

"At least I eat..." She mumbled, shoving another piece of toast into her mouth. I frowned at her response, crossing my arms and turning my cheek.

"How come you are not eating, un?" Deidara asked from Jackie's side. He was much taller compared to Jacklyn, her height being just under 5'1, and I could see his eyes peering over top of the blonde's head. "You made food for us, why not yourself."

"I'm... Not much of a breakfast person." I responded. He nodded, believing my half lie. _I mean, I eat when I want to... Just not as often as I would like._ I thought, bringing my hands to rest on my lap as I waited for everyone to finish. I could feel a few random glances in our direction, but I ignored them for the most part.

Standing up after five minutes, everyone was finished. It was a simple breakfast so I didn't expect them to talk half an hour to eat. Gathering all their plates with Jacklyn's help, we put them into the sink before we returned to the living room.

"So, what are we going to do about the clothing situation? Konan can clearly come and help us since she fits in my clothes, but the others…" Jacklyn looked at me, hoping to get my input. I smiled towards her before I responded.

"You remember that box you have under your bed?" I asked, watching as she paused for a moment before nodding. "It has a mix of your 'home' clothes and some of your brothers old clothing. I'm sure one of them will fit into them."

"That's a good idea!" She said with a smile, walking towards her bedroom. "I completely forgot about those clothes, it's been well more than a year since I brought them out. You must have cleaned my room recently!"

"I'm the only one who cleans your room…" I mumbled, waiting for her to return.

"How come she has male clothing under her bed, un?" Deidara asked, raising a curious eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh at his answer.

"Jacklyn has three brothers, two of which are older, one of which is younger. Once every blue moon one of them comes to visit, and they have a habit of leaving some of their clothes behind and are too lazy to come back and retrieve them. On top of that, mens clothing is much more comfy than the ones made for us women."

"They make our clothes form fitting, with extended necklines and little wiggle room half the time." Jackie continued, carrying a box into the living room. She placed it down on the coffee table, taking a moment to huff as the weight left her arms. "Mens clothing have cool designs, are loose fitting and comfy, and the fabric doesn't feel like ass."

"Amen to that." I mumbled, walking to the kitchen to grab a knife to open up the box. "Now, these clothes are fairly small, so one of you shorter guys may be able to fit in them. I put my money on Sasori or Deidara."

"I ain't even going to bet against that, it probably is true." Jackie said with a laugh as I walked over to the box and started opening it. Opening with a 'puff' from the small layer of dust that had collected on its top, I looked at the contents within, smiling as I pulled away.

"Sasori and Deidara, come look through this stuff and find something to wear. They have all been washed, so do not worry." I gave them a small smile as I watched them stand up, adjust their towels as they walked towards the box and started looking through the contents. Pulling out various articles of clothing, shirts, hoodies, jeans and sweat pants – soon the coffee tabled was covered in a small wardrobe for some very small men.

They each grabbed a shirt, a pair of pants and Deidara grabbed a hoodie, and they went to Jackie's room to change. Nodding happily at the fact that they fit, I threw what clothes they didn't wear back into the box and smiled. "Well, they don't need to do any shopping. Save money where we can, ne?"

"With all this money talk you fucking sound like this jerk over here." Hidan mumbled, pointing towards Kakuzu who just glared at the silver haired man after being addressed. "Money this, money that. Do you guys really need to worry about money?"

"Yes." Jackie responded before I could. "We will be dipping into our emergency funds. Me and Anna don't have the best paying jobs, so when we have extra money we save it up. We were actually looking to buy a new car so we have a couple grand in the bank since we have been saving up for a couple of years now, but it looks like a new car will have to wait."

"I was really looking forward to that new car..." I mumbled, sitting back on the floor. I looked around the room, giving a sigh as I felt shivers run down my back, and the dull pain that had been there was now creeping up my spine. I knew my hands were shaking softly, not enough for anyone to notice, but the fact that I hadn't gotten high in almost a day was starting to cause me to become anxious. Looking underneath the coffee table, I looked at the wooden box that held some of my instruments and drugs. Reaching over, I pulled the box from underneath the table, and started to make my way to my bedroom, no intention of spreading marijuana fumes throughout the house. "I'm going to get high. My back is killing me."

"Don't get too stoned Hun, I need you alert enough to drive." Jacklyn said with a sad smile, watching as I disappeared into my bedroom.

Placing the wooden box on my dresser, I walked over to my closet and pulled out two posters I had yet to put up in my already poster filled room. Giving a light sigh, I walked over to my dress and grabbed some tape before walking towards my door, placing a giant poster over the hole Hidan had created. It was a poster of Fullmetal Alchemist, one of Roy and Riza that I was very proud to have in my collection. Once the hole was covered, I smiled lightly, before returning to my dresser.

Opening the wooden box, I looked at its contents with eager eyes. In it, there were a few blackened out canisters that held the drug of my choice, a glass pipe that had turned slightly browned near the bowl, a package of wrapping papers for when a bowl or two wasn't enough, and then my trusty grinder that was in the shape of a poker chip.

Grabbing one of the blackened canisters, I opened it up and tipped some of the contents over into my hand. "Come to Mama..." I mumbled, watching two small clumps of the shriveled up plant fall into my palms. Placing down the container, I turned my attention to the stems, picking them off before I grabbed my grinder, placing the two clumps marijuana within it.

Picking up my pipe with my other hand, I moved over to my desk to start my grinding. I sat down, placing my pipe on the table before whipping out my phone, making sure to turn on my music while I worked. I could hear the conversations the others were having outside my door, but I paid no attention to what they were saying. Mainly asking about what I was doing and what not, but Jackie could handle those questions.

Placing my phone back down I started to grind the nuggets, falling into a small trance as I listened to the music now blasting from my phone. My choice of music for the day was classical, and I was silently listening to Bach's cell suites. I slowly bobbed my head to the music, enjoying the peace and tranquility that filled the room. After a few minutes, I head a knock on my door, and I turned to look up.

"Yes?" I asked, watching the door open to reveal Itachi. I smiled in surprise, nodding a welcome towards the Uchiha as I somewhat returned to zoning out. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Aa, I was wondering if you had any books I could read?" He asked quietly, totally unbothered at the fact that he was still only wrapped in a towel. I couldn't help but smile lightly, before nodding.

"You are lucky, I happen to enjoy my literature." I placed the grinder down before walking towards my bed to pull a large chest out. "I'm also guessing it is rather loud out there. I'm just happy we live in a house, or else Hidan alone would get us kicked out." I gave him a small smile, pulling the large old chest from underneath the bed, giving a huff and a wince of pain as I did. Opening it up, my collection of books was exposed. "Read whatever you want, I have a mix of everything."

"Thank you." He responded, walking towards the chest and started browsing through his options. As he went to each down, he paused, before giving a light smile – listening to Hidan shout in the other room. "...And yes. It is too loud out there."

"Well you can stay in here if you would like, I usually come in here for peace anyways." I mumbled, throwing myself back into the chair to continue my grinding. "As long as you don't mind the smell of pot and classical music, this is my chill spot."

"Again, thank you." He offered me the smallest of a smile before pulling out a book that suited his interests. I couldn't help but smile at his choice.

"You'll enjoy that book." I mumbled, opening up the other end of my grinder, picking up some of the contents before packing my pipe. _'The Alchemist'_ The title read, and the words of that book flooded my mind as I remembered the story. "One of my favorites... Paulo Coelho has a way with words." I smiled lightly as I wiped my hands clean.

Itachi nodded, before sitting himself in the arm chair that i had bought reading that was in the corner of my room. He watched me for a moment before opening the book to proceed with reading.

 _Still as stoic as ever, even out side the anime._ I thought to myself, laughing within my mind. Shaking my head, feeling a smile break onto my features, I placed the pipe in my mouth before I searched around for a lighter, finding one beside the desk on my bed side table.

Standing up from my chair, I leaned over my table to reach the lone window in my room and I opened it with ease, hearing it crack as it opened up, allowing clean and crisp air to enter my room. I took a moment to breath in before sitting myself back down, playing with the pipe in between my lips. "What a beautiful day." I mumbled, leaning back in my chair, not caring if I got response. I winced slightly as my back pain continued, prompting me to sigh.

Prepping the lighter in my hand, I brought the other up to secure my pipe. Taking a moment to expel all the air in my lungs, I brought the lighter up and ignited the contents in my pipe. The chemicals burned the back of my throat but I continued, savoring the taste it created. I was one who enjoyed the taste and smell of pot, I don't know if it is because how much I have used it, or if I am just odd. Either way, my senses were in heaven.

My lungs slowly filled with the herbs smoke as I took a breath in, and after a few seconds I pulled the pipe away from my mouth, closing my eyes as I focused on keeping the smoke in my lungs as much as possible. I couldn't help but feel the eyes of my room's other occupant on my, but I paid him no attention. My job was to get high right now.

I slowly exhaled, feeling a rush to my senses as I did so. I did not cough once as a thick smoke filled the air, soon disappearing through the window. After all that was finished, I gave a small smile, placing the pipe down on the desk in front of me. In a few minutes I would be pain free, this was something to look forward to.

Once my lungs were clear I opened my eyes, looking through the window at the bright blue morning sky. The smell of burnt marijuana filled my nose, so I knew then that Itachi had gotten a nose full. Keeping my eyes on the sky in front of me, I continued to lean back and rest my back. "Yes... A beautiful day it is... Indeed..."

I closed my eyes as I listened the the music now coming from my phone, my fingers unintentionally following each note of the cello being played. Bach was one of my favorite composers and musicians and I often played his music the most. I wasn't a big fan of most music today, so much of my music was older or classical. After a few minutes of following along with the song, the trance that I had fallen into was broken by the Uchiha at the other side of the room.

"If you don't mind me asking." He paused, waiting for me to respond. I opened my eyes and shifted myself so that I was looking his direction, giving him my full attention. "What pain do you treat with... That?"

"Do you guys not have marijuana... Weed, in your world?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He pressed his lips, searching for an answer in his mind before opening his mouth.

"We have similar substances." He responded, waiting for me to continue. I nodded, starting to feel the high start to trickle down my senses, starting with the tips of my fingers and my nose.

"Well, in this world – this drug goes by name names. I usually just call it weed, pot, or marijuana. It is used to treat everything from joint pain to epilepsy, seizures." I sat back up, turning my attention to my pipe and its blackened contents, Searching for a toothpick, I found one and started poking around the blackened herb and started flipping it around, pulling un-burned pieces out from the ash. "From what the doctors have told me, I have issues with arthritis, spinal stenosis, and the icing on the cake is that I suffer with a mild form of epilepsy. Luckily most of my seizures are absent minded. Though, that is what we know of for the time being. I'm actually am an on-going medical case." I said the last part with a laugh, looking back the Uchiha with an amused look. "I may not look like it, but I feel like I have the body of a 70 year old."

"How long have you been dealing with these issues?" He asked after a moment, watching as I prepared for another hit.

I paused for a moment before placing the pipe to my lips, lost in thought. "...Too long." I mumbled, repeating the process of my last hit, this time closing my eyes slight as the smoke filled my lungs. Placing the pipe and lighter down while I held my breath I looked to him from the corner of my eyes. "...Years." I muttered out, before releasing the smoke in the direction of the window again. Grunting slightly, I grabbed the pipe and taped it along the side of a garbage can that I had beside my desk, preparing to leave.

I rose from my spot and carried my grinder and pipe along with me, walking over to my dresser where the box was still opened. I placed everything back neatly inside, closing the container that I had opened and I closed the box. I turned to look at the Uchiha who was watching me silently from his position in the chair he had occupied. "Random question, what size are you – clothing wise. Since we are going shopping, its best I get everyone's size."

"I was a small medium from where we are from." He responded, and I gave him a small smile before nodding.

"If not, I'm pretty good a guesstimation." I said with a small laugh, feeling the high completely take me. "I'll leave you be, feel free to occupy my room if you would like some alone time since you and Kisame will be bunking with me for the time being."

"Alright, thank you." He lent me the smallest of a smile before returning to his book, cutting off the conversation. I grabbed my bottle of perfume and gave myself a couple of sprays before I left the room to see who would travel with me to go shopping.

I exited my room and walked towards the living room, taking note that Pein, Zetsu and Tobi had ventured to Jacklyn's room to escape the others. I smiled at the thought before I turned my attention to the criminals who occupied the room.

"Alright." I mumbled, placing my hands on my hips as I looked over the group who were conversing with each other. Jacklyn was talking with Hidan and Deidara getting into a small heated argument, Kisame and Kakuzu were holding their own conversation, watching the others in amusement and Konan and Sasori sat off on their own, silently judging the others. "Jacklyn, you are staying here to watch over the criminals. Konan, Sasori and Deidara, would you like to come with me to get some clothing and food that you guys might like?"

"I would be lovely to leave this place and get some fresh air." Konan mumbled, standing up and walking my direction happily. I wouldn't blame her, she spent most of her time at home in her cat form along side a bunch of the other Akatsuki members. I would have wanted to leave as soon as possible myself.

"Sounds good, un. Sasori no Danna, are you coming with?" Deidara asked his red headed partner, who returned the blonde's gaze with a bored look.

"Anything to get out of the cramped house." He mumbled, pulling himself up and too, walking in my direction – Deidara in tow. Jackie frowned at the disappearance of her talking buddies before turning to look at me sadly.

"How come I can't go?" Jackie asked, pouting slightly. I gave her a small smile before crossing my arms.

"I do not feel comfortable leaving our apartment in the care of criminals. I hope you guys understand this..." I looked around the room, receiving a couple of shrugs and muttered swearing from Hidan. "A few hours ago I thought you guys were kittens but now I know your true identities, and I really do not want to return to a destroyed house."

"Fine." Jacklyn muttered, before searching her pants and pulling out a credit card. "Use the funds from my account, you know my details. Limit yourself to below four hundred with everything and we should be good." I mumbled a thanks as I took the card and placed it in my pocket. I had my phone with me, but I didn't care to bring my purse this time around. I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the car, waiting for the others to follow me.

"Do any of you guys know the others sizes?" I asked, watching as they followed behind me. Konan nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Me and Pein dealt with most of the sizing's when it came to the others cloaks. I may not know them off by heart, but I will know what will fit them when I see it." She responded, and I nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, we should be back in a couple of hours since we need to stop and get both food and clothing. Since you know their sizes, this should be a little bit faster, and since you and Sasori." I looked in Deidara's and Sasori's direction. "Fit into Jacklyn's brothers clothing, we can hold off on shopping for a bit with you guys. I'll still pick up things such as boxers and what not, but you guys should be alright with most other things." I nodded as my mental check list checked off, and we walked towards the door.

"Konan, you look to be the same foot size as me so we shouldn't have to worry about shoes with you. As for you boys, just put on a pair of flip flops I have here." I motioned towards the flip flops beside my shoes. "They were also her brothers for when he comes over during the summer. You guys are in luck. Now we just need to get some shoes for the others... Though I think I'll just pick them up flip flops as well. Cheap and generally acceptable during this time of the year." They all slipped on their shoes with no worries as I rambled to myself, taking note that the high was making me rather talkative. With a nod, I gave them a smile as I turned and opened the door, letting me and the criminals out the door.

Soon, they would get a taste of Walmart. Soon, we would be on our shopping journey.

Ah yes, shopping with three Akatsuki members. What could go wrong?

* * *

 _ **A/N: My arthritis has been acting up with my hands and wrist lately, so writing this chapter put a little strain on my wee little hand. I am just as much of a medical case as Anna xD. In my opinion though, it was well worth it. I wanted to start creating bonds with the other members and I am really proud at how it turned out. I was trying to figure out a way to get Anna and Itachi talking, and the scenario is just right. Mommy would be proud.**_

 _ **Anyways – I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I need you guys to let me know if you see any spelling errors and what not, but I'm pretty proud none the less.**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:**_ _ **Who is your favourite Yaoi pairing?**_

 _ **Answer: My favourite as of right now is actually KisaIta. Their relationship is so adorable, omg. I also have others, including KakuHida, ItaNaru, ItaSasu (Not going to lie, I'm a whore for for it when done right. I'm very picky.) SasuNaru, KakaSasu/KakaNaru, and KakaIruka.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:**_ _ **What is your favourite pairing in general with canon Naruto characters? Hetero, Yuri or Yaoi... or idk, furries. Idk – you pick.**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys so much for checking out this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it, if I should change anything, just let me know!**_

 _ **Cheers!~ :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Ten chapters and Fifty Thousand Words. Let me tell you, my wrist can feel it – BUT NO MATTER! I enjoy writing this story and I am happy we have been able to reach this number. Normally I try to take a few long breaks in between chapters but this story has been different for me.**_

 _ **I am very thankful for the support this story has or else I would have probably lost the want and will to write it like the others as of right now. You guys are amazing – and I love you all ;-;**_

 _ **Random note – Why is it that every Itachi x OC story is filled with some form of angst that rips apart my soul and usual has him dying in the end? Like WHY. I JUST WANT TO BE FILLED WITH HAPPY FEELS BUT ALL THESE STORIES FILL ME WITH SAD FEELS. Is that too much to ask? I guess so. Anyways, I'm done now.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Now lets have Deidara, Sasori and Konan explore Walmart! CHA~!**_

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"So this is a 'car'?" Konan asked with wide eyes. The last time she had seen it was when she was looking through the small eyes of a kitten that was held in a box. To say the least, she was very surprised by its appearance. I couldn't help but smile as the others looked at the car with a mix of curiosity and boredom.

"Yes, this is our car. It's a little older, but it gets you to and from places, and that is all I ask." I walked towards the vehicle, and the others followed close behind. "If you guys have any questions feel free to ask them. I know this baby inside and out since I am the one who pays for its repairs."

"Repairs?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow. This whole car thing wasn't surprising to him like how it had been with the others. He seemed to be the most level headed.

"Yup. Every year I send it in to a repair shop so that they can make sure and give the go ahead everything is working. It costs a lot of money, and I don't feel like going to a back alley shop in order to get it fixed. I'd rather put my faith in the professionals." I could see a smirk fall on his face as he eyed the blonde bomber beside him.

Opening the driver side door, I looked at the others. "Choose your seat, buckle up and then we shall be on our way." I watched them do as I instructed, sitting down in the seat of their choice though they didn't put on their seat belts. Sitting down in my own seat, I turned to them.

"Ok, watch what I do, and you guys follow okay?" I grabbed the seat belt located to my left and pulled it forward, dragging it across my body until I pressed it into the lock, a loud 'click' following. The all proceeded to follow.

"Why do we have to do this, un?" Deidara asked, fumbling with the lock a little bit before his click was heard. I gave him a smile before turning my attention to they keys, trying to find the right one.

"Law requires you to. Don't want you flying out the windshield if someone hits us, ne?" I could see a look of horror fill his face, and I couldn't help but snicker to myself. I was enjoying my lightened mood.

"Does this happen often?" Konan asked, looking around from her spot in the front. Her eyes wondered all over the dashboard, wondering what most of the stuff did. She did her best to hold her self from pressing any buttons. I couldn't help but smile at her worried curiosity.

"I don't think you guys want to know the statistics, just know that I am a very good driver compared to most. Why? Because I have a fucked up back as it is and I don't feel like adding more issues to the list." Putting my keys in the ignition, I turned them and the car roared to life, causing most of the occupants to get a little jump, just as they had when they were kittens. "Relax, I just turned the car on."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this... Car, un." Deidara muttered, attempting to calm himself down. This was all new to them, and to be honest I wasn't judging them at the fact that the car made them jumpy.

"Well, if you would like, I can give you some facts on cars that you might enjoy Deidara." I gave a smirk as an idea popped into my head, turning my head to look backwards as we pulled out of the driveway. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Facts I might enjoy, un?" He mumbled, leaning back in his seat to try and make himself comfortable.

"Well, this car – a 2008 Toyota Corolla holds about 13.2 gallons of fuel, roughly 50 liters."

"Why would this be interesting to me?" He muttered, eyes looking out the window as he became use to the car with ever moment they sat in it.

"Because." I could feel the smile on my mouth becoming larger as we drove down a more populated street. "Not including the various oils that are used to keep everything good and running, but the gas alone can cause some big, fiery explosions. Put about 50 liters into a small tank, weighing about 110 pounds on its own pretty much makes this an explosion waiting to happen if we get into a car accident – a bad one at that. In just a matter of seconds this lovely vehicle can become an amazing bomb that can kill people who are both inside it, and around it. Isn't that a fun fact!"

He looked at me with wide blue eyes and a big grin. Almost instantly he became a child at the mention of explosions. "Really!? That is so cool, un!"

The others... Lets just say they are not to thrilled about being locked in a mobile death trap with a pyromaniac and someone who is egging on said pyromaniac. I don't think I have ever seen Sasori this mad in the anime.

* * *

 **First Person Jacklyn**

"Tobi wants to know if Jackie-chan has an fun activities to do! Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi is very bored!" Tobi practically ran over to my spot on the couch in between Hidan and Kisame, wiggling around as if he wasn't wearing only a towel. Though let me tell you, he was only wearing a towel besides his mask.

I do have a random question though. How did he retain his mask? Too many questions this whole situation has me asking, I better not press my luck by asking.

"We do have a few things we could do, what do you normally do for fun?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow, turning my head in his direction. They hyperactive man paused for a moment, raising a thinking finger to his mask.

"Tobi usually follows Zetsu-san around and we do surveillance, so Tobi doesn't usually get to sit around much. What do you do for fun?" He said enthusiastically, swaying on the spot. I couldn't help but give a small smile towards the hyperactive idiot, still curious as to how the real man underneath that retarded orange mas could act this way and not go completely insane.

I paused for a moment to respond, only to be interrupted by Hidan. "Yeah bitch, what do you do for fun around here. I'm fucking bored." He mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his corner spot on the couch. I sent a glare in his direction but he completely defected it, sending a smirk back in mine.

"Well..." I mumbled, raising a hand to my chin to ponder. "Have you guys ever played video games?" I asked, looking in their direction. Most of the Akatsuki besides those who I had stated had left the room. I am pretty sure Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu were all in my room, and Itachi had yet to leave Anna's bedroom. Probably was given her book collection to read – not surprising there. This left me, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame alone in the living room.

"Video games?" Kisame asked with a grunt. The arm that he had across the top of the couch behind me was lowered and was then placed on his lap. "What are 'video games'?" I let out a gasp.

"You guys don't have video games in your world? Not even pixel ones?" I gasped again as they shook their heads. The poor bastards! "This will not do! I will not have it."

"What the fuck are you going on about bitch?" Hidan mumbled, raising an amused eyebrow as I stood from my spot on the couch and walked towards the TV. I didn't spare him a glance.

"You guys are going to learn how to play video games – I don't give a damn about anything else right now. Video games are apart of mine and Anna's lives when we aren't writing, reading or doing other shit." I opened the bottom compartment of the stand the television was on and pulled out our old white Xbox 360. Fishing around the back, I also pulled out four controllers.

"This is exciting! Tobi is very excited!" Tobi bounced on the spot before walking over to where I was and sitting down right beside me. "Is there anything Tobi can do to help?"

"Yes." I mumbled, turning on both the television and the Xbox, changing the channel – watching as the Xbox logo flashed onto screen. "Pick your favorite controller."

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

The rest of the drive was rather uneventful besides the slew of questions the three Akatsuki members threw my way at random moments. I answered them without hesitation, and they were fairly happy with the responses. Soon enough, we pulled into the parking lot of our local Walmart, and the adventure was soon to begin.

Turning off the car, I turned towards the Akatsuki who occupied the other seats and I made sure to look each and every one of them in the eye. "Please for the love of god, do not get yourselves in trouble. Do not steal anything, do not talk to people unless they talk to you. I'm not worried about Konan, I'm worried about you other two though."

They sent glares in my direction, and I couldn't help but smile when I heard Konan laughing silently in the passenger seat, and as soon as I was done my speech, we all headed out the car. "Try to stick with me as much as possible, at least let use get your clothing shopping done before wandering around."

"Why are you so worried about us causing issues, un?" Deidara asked, walking beside Sasori who followed me silently. He sent a glare to his 'explosive's expert' partner and scowled.

"We are a bunch of murderers who are being sent on a shopping trip." He muttered, crossing his arms as we entered in the store. I silently turned to grab a cart that was tucked off to the side. "I don't blame her, you can be a complete moron."

"Hey, that's not very nice Danna, un. I only act the way I do half the time because I have to deal with your idiotic views on art, and I have to be near that damned Uchiha." Deidara mumbled, sending a glare towards the red head. I couldn't help but feel a smirk crawl onto my face as I knew what was going to happen next. They mentioned art.

"'Idiotic'? Do you even know what that word means?" Sasori turned his full attention to the blonde. "Your 'work' can't even be considered art."

"Of course it is! Explosions are beautiful masterpieces. Art is meant to be fleeting, and explosions are wonderful examples. They last only a few seconds, but the result is breath taking. You wouldn't understand true art even if it stood a few inches from your face Danna, un."

"Though some explosions can be nice to look at, I wouldn't even consider them a form of art. Art is eternal, meant to be everlasting, to stand the tests of time. Something that will never dull, never lose its shine and never fall apart. That is why I made myself into a puppet, to become one with my art. To live forever. You are a fool to think that art is a bunch of explosions."

A few people started to line the entrance, watching the fight of the two artists continue with their battle of words. They inched closer and closer as the argument became more heated, and I couldn't help but introduce a palm to my forehead as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "This is totally embarrassing.." I mumbled, turning my eyes to Konan who was also flustered under the looks of strangers.

"Art being 'eternal'? Who would want to live forever? That would get boring rather quickly. Never being able to change, crumble, allow the elements to create you into something else? This is why explosions are a beautiful work of art. They only last a few seconds but the memories are there forever. When you want to experience them again, you make a new batch and blow them up, and the experience is different every time. The shock wave, the pounding of your heart, the excitement. Eternal 'art' is boring to say the least."

Sasori was about to respond, but at this point I have had enough. I walked in between the two who had started to point fingers at each other and they were both in each others personal space. "You guys need to calm the fuck down. This is not the place to have a heated discussion about art." I muttered quietly, shoving my hands in to separate them. They sent glares in my direction, insulted that I had interrupted their heated argument. "We can continue this at home, but right now lets get inside the store and start our shopping. If you want to protest, take it up with the security guards that are currently eyeing us from inside."

The two artists turned their heads to look inside the store and were greeted with stares from the security guards. Almost instantly the calmed down, and I gave a small sigh of relief. Deidara placed an awkward hand on his neck and gave a shy smile while Sasori huffed impatiently, crossing his arms. "This isn't over." Sasori mumbled, walking towards the cart, taking the handle from my hands and pushing it inside, Konan and Deidara rushing to follow. He hated waiting.

Walking into the store, the security guards eyed me and I gave them an awkward smile. "Sorry about the commotion. My friends are from America, and they often get in pretty heated arguments about stuff like art. You know how American's are with their debates and such." I waved an awkward dismissive hand, feeling the glaring stares of the guards on my small frame.

"If you guys cause another disturbance, we will have to ask you to leave. Please keep your guests under control. This is your first and final warning." The taller guard responded, taking his friend and walking away. I gave a slight puff, watching everyone around me return to what they were doing beforehand and I felt the heat on my face lessen.

"I'm going to kill them if they do that again." I mumbled silently to myself as I started walking to where I saw the Akatsuki members disappear. Walking down a few aisles, I found them in the mens clothing section, browsing through the various shirts they had there.

"They had clothing like this at home, though no one really ever wore it." Konan said, browsing through some graphic t-shirts. I gave her a small smile, feeling the heat completely drain from my face, forgetting the awkwardness from before. "The designs they have are strange here though. What is this 'batman'?" She turned to look at me.

"He is a comic book super hero. The 'caped crusader' some call him. He is a made up character in someones make believe world." I responded, looking through some of the shirts. "Personally he is my favorite super hero in the DC universe. If we were talking Marvel, I would say Thor, though he is more of a god than anything." I gave her a smile, watching as she nodded slowly, trying to process what I just said. "...Just a bunch of made of characters."

"I see." She gave me a small smile as she continued to flip through the shirts.

I couldn't help but laugh as I found a 'Finding Nemo' shirt with Bruce the shark on it. "What size is Kisame?" I asked turning towards the blue haired woman.

"Extra large."

"Done." I found Kisame's size and threw the shirt in the cart that was resting beside Konan. Apparently she had taken over cart duty.

* * *

 **First Person Jacklyn**

"Alright." I stood in front of the free men who occupied my living room. As of right now, we were playing Call of Duty: World at War zombies. It took them a while to learn how to use the controller, but once they learned and practiced, they were good as gold. "We will try this one more time. This time, Hidan for the love of god pick us up."

"I will pick you guys up when I fucking can. Not my fault Tobi doesn't have my fucking back."

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi will protect you this time!" Tobi wailed dramatically, swinging his controller around as I started the match.

"We will protect each other. Each of us grab a window, lets try to stay in the first room as long as possible." The game started and we each ran over to a boarded up window, preparing ourselves for the oncoming hoard. "Kisame, remember you have a knife you can use."

"Got it." Kisame nodded his head as he spotted the first zombie. He took his time aiming and with precision, he shot his head off.

"God I fucking love this game." Hidan mumbled, his hands frantically running over the controls as two zombies appeared on his screen. He was much more liberal with his bullets, and he more or less 'sprayed and prayed'. In the end he killed the two zombies after using up almost all his bullets.

"Damnit Hidan, watch your ammo usage. It costs money to get more!" I yelled at the zealot, who stuck his tongue out in response. I turned to glare at him, but my screen flashed red, showing I was hit. With quick reflexes, I knifed the poor bastard before popping one in the head that was following behind.

Tobi became very animated as we played, often becoming very loud when he killed a zombie. He often shrieked when he turned around and saw that he was being followed, often spamming grenades when he had the chance. "Tobi thinks this game is very fun!"

"That sure says a fucking lot, you spend half the damn time screaming like a pussy." Hidan spat, knifing a zombie as we went towards the door with the mystery box. "Kisame by the fucking door."

"I always do." He sighed, proceeding to do as he was told. We all barrelled into the room, finishing off the zombies behind us and watching as it turned to 'round eight.'

"Tobi doesn't want to deal with the running zombies. They scare Tobi!" Tobi proceeded to shiver before running to the box. "Tobi calls first gun!"

"Damn it, I'm almost out of ammo." I mumbled, waiting for the mystery box to pop out Tobi's gun. He got the rocket launcher. He proceeded to yell how Deidara would enjoy this weapon while he blew up those coming from the doorway as I ran to the box to try an get a good gun. "Come on come on come on." I frantically mumbled, knifing a few zombies that came too close.

It was the Ray gun.

"FUCK YEAH BITCHES!" I yelled, buying the ray gun as fast as possible and running towards the crumbling windows. "PEW PEW!" I proceeded to light them up with my ray gun.

Ah yes. Playing World at War Zombies with the Akatsuki was a fun time.

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Where the hell did those idiots go?" I wondered out loud, walking down the busy aisles of Walmart trying to find the two artists that had abandoned us. "Leave them alone for two minutes and they run off. I am starting to wonder if they are children shoved in a adults body."

"I'm sure they didn't head off that far." Konan mumbled, following behind me as I rolled the cart forward. I nodded softly as we arrived at the 'crafts' section of the store. There, we found the two idiots browsing through the various art materials that lined the aisle.

"'Crayola'? That seems to be a popular brand here, un." Deidara mumbled, picking up and inspecting a package of crayola washable markets. The bright colors picked his attention and he was fascinated with all the drawing supplies. He placed it down though when he caught sight of the moulding clay. "Interesting, un."

"If you want, we can pick some of that clay if you would like." I said to Deidara, watching as he snapped his attention to me, surprised at the offer. "Some of the clothing we are getting is on sale luckily for us. Go ahead and pick up a few packages." He send a happy smile in my direction, throwing a few packages of air drying clay into the cart. "Lets go find Sasori now."

"That wont be necessary." I jumped at the sound of Sasori's voice, and turned around to look at him. His arms were folded over again and he had an amused look on his face. "Nothing here suits my interests, so I will not be asking for anything. If I do require some amusement from art, I will simply sketch out some new designs for puppets." I gave him a small smile before nodding.

"We have drawing supplies at home, so that shouldn't be a problem then. Alright, lets go to the grocery section and grab some food." We proceeded to walk towards the produce section of the building, and their eyes widened, not use to seeing everything so compact or out in the open like this, vendors no where to be seen.

"They have security camera's to see if anyone steals anything so there is no need for staff to stand around the produce." I responded, answering their un-aired question. I grabbed a hand full of thin produce baggies and proceeded to grave the veggies of my choice. Lots Cabbage, carrots, celery, and two large bags of potatoes.

"If there is something you guys want, go ahead and pick it out. We do have a budget though, so if you see a cheaper option, please take it." Deidara and Konan nodded before heading off to pick something that peaked their interests, leaving me and Sasori alone. "I would say the same to you, but you don't eat."

"Indeed." The red head mumbled, following me around as I continued onward to the 'grains' section of the food aisles. I went to reach for a few loafs of bread, but he quickly stopped me. "There is a cheaper option below you." I sent him a look before placing them back, and grabbing the cheaper options.

"Ah, Thank you." I gave him a smile as we continued on our journey within the grocery section on Walmart, and soon we were almost finished. Most of the food we had picked up was cheaper options or canned food, though there wasn't a complaint from them since they had never really tried our canned foods. Deidara and Konan eventually met back up with us, Konan carrying a fish of her choice and Deidara carried with him a box of soy-flavoured dashi, as well as a package of surimi from the international aisle.

"Could you try making some Bakudan later, un?" He asked politely, which shocked the hell out of me. I gave him a smile before nodding, allowing them both to drop their personal items within the cart. Google would help me with that later, but since he asked so nicely I couldn't say no.

"That should be everything." I mumbled, checking over the items in my cart. My mental check list was soon completed and we walked over to the check out line as we waited our turn. "If I am correct, this should all be under 400, probably more around 350." I gave them a smile. "That means we can stop at Mcdonald's for lunch."

They went to ask what that was, but they were quickly hushed when a voice talked over theirs. "Anna, there you are!"

It was Gabe.

A look of fear covered my face, and I attempted to back away slowly, all while keeping our place in line. The three Akatsuki members who were with me took note of my sudden reaction and sent their eyes to look at the large man who approached us.

"Look, I wanted to say sor-" I cut him off, raising an accusing finger towards the man.

"I don't give a flying fuck you have to say." My tone was hard and my look was piercing. Gabe started to sweat lightly as he raised his hands up defensively. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me again you piece of shit. You are lucky I didn't tell anyone what you fucking did to me, so take that as a fucking blessing from god and get your ass out of my sight."

"You don't need to be so fucking rude Anna." He muttered, sending a glare in my direction. He looked towards the Akatsuki members who were sending him death glares. "Who are these, I didn't know you had any friends besides Jacklyn."

"Leave them out of this." I lowered my hand and I balled my hands into fists, causing them to go white. "Don't you dare try to insult me after what you did. I told you to leave me be."

"Fine." He backed up, sending a glance in my direction. "I won't bother you again. I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Take that sorry of yours and shove it up your ass." He sighed before turning away, giving up on trying to confront me. I watched as he disappeared into the crowed, feeling my tensed body drop as I took notice of a group of people watching us. I let out a sigh, pushing the cart forward and started unloading onto the belt that pushed item towards the cashier. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about,un?" Deidara asked, concern in his voice. I waved him off, placing the food on the belt as the cashier moved the item towards her to scan them.

"Don't worry about it. He just screwed me over that's all." Soon all the items were scanned, but I could tell that the Akatsuki were still tense. "Really guys, don't worry about it. I just ask that you don't bring this up to Jackie. Don't want to pester the girl with petty drama."

I quickly paid for the items and we unloaded everything into the car before we made our way home. The car ride was silent, and the others refused to talk but I could feel their eyes on me. It amused me to see that these criminals were starting to show some care for me, but I was still too frustrated over what happened. So frustrated, that we skipped on Mcdonald's.

When we got home, proceeded to carry in all the clothing and food for the others, our arms almost breaking in the process. After two trips, everything was inside and the unpacking process would begin, but it wouldn't be me who did it.

"All of you get dressed. There are about three outfits for each of you in there. Konan, can you seperate them for me?" She smiled softly, nodding before she grabbed one of the bags and started making piles for each of the members minus herself, Deidara and Sasori. "Jackie, can you put away the food? I'm going to spend some time in my room, I'm peopled out for the day."

"But Anna, we ar-" She started but I cut her off.

"Please, Jacklyn." She sighed and paused the game she was playing with the others, causing the boys who were in the living room to protest. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah whatever." She mumbled, before grabbing the bag with cans and putting them away, I placed her credit card on the counter before making my way out of the room.

"If you guys need anything, talk to Jackie. I need a break, so please don't bother me unless it is an emergancy." I mumbled, before walking towards my room, entering it quietly. Itachi who was still seated where he was all those hours ago had now switched books, and was now reading 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.'

"You have clothes in the kitchen. I had Konan help me with your size." He nodded, closing the book he was reading and he proceeded to stand up. I reached for the key I had to the bathroom and I started to make my way inside, not before turning to the Uchiha as he reached the door. "Please don't bother me unless it is an emergency. I'll be in here for a little bit." He looked at me for a moment before nodding, and he left the room silently.

I sighed, watching the door close before making my way into the bathroom, my intent on crying for a bit and then getting high.

What a great way to ruin a happy mood.

* * *

 _ **A/N: My wrist finally stopped hurting. I was able to finish up this chapter in about four hours (Filled with procrastination of course, but four hours none the less). I wanted to spread the chapter out between Jacklyn and Annabelle because I thought, who wants a whole chapter about shopping? There were only three of them, and I could only do so much with the group I chose to take with Anna, so I decided to split it up into sections featuring bot Jackie and Anna. I like how it turned out – but I want to hear what you guys thought about it!**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **Who is your favorite pairing with canon Naruto Characters? (Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero... You name it.)**_

 _ **Answer: I'm a slut for SasuSaku. Sue me. I also like ItaSaku, KakaSaku, KisaIta, and ItaSasu. Those are my tops in general. Though I do love me some NaruHina and BoruSara c;**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **If you were to have an OC within the Naruto world, what would your summon be?**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for checking out this chapter! Ill see you guys next time! Cheers :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This is probably the first thing in a long time that has got me up, early hours in the morning to write. High school didn't even do that, and back then I despised writing from all that I did a few years back with my older fics (Most since have been deleted.) But with the support this story has received I actually want to get up and write ;-;. Thank you guys!**_

 _ **This chapter will be the last of the first day. Time skips will be a must in future chapters since I don't want everything to happen within a span of a few days, though I wanted to make sure the first day was filled with 'sorting things out', bonds starting to form and trying to figure out who I wanted the girls to interact with the most. Don't worry, there will be some Kakuzu and Zetsu love in the next chapter I think. Haven't decided.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you guys for all the reviews and favourites ;-; Thank you so much for your support!**_

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

The sound of light knocking woke me from my sleep. I opened my groggy eyes to find I was in the bathtub, body scrunched up to an uncomfortable form. I gave a light sigh, pulling myself from the bottom of the tub, taking note of the small injection point on my arm. I looked around the bathroom as I gained my senses. _How long was I out for?_ I thought to myself, yawning loudly.

"Anna?" Jackie's voice sounded from behind the door. It held a small hint of concern. "Anna, sweetheart, dinner is ready. I know you said not to bother you, but I wanted to tell you before the hungry savages got a hold of it..."

I grunted to clear my throat, feeling how dry my mouth was. Finding my voice, I responded. "Thank you..." I coughed lightly, not expecting how dry my mouth really was. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, I'll make you a plate then." I waited as I heard her footsteps leave my bedroom, and I gave a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. _I should probably clean this mess up..._ I thought to myself, looking around the bathroom, taking note of the black tar residue as well as the tools of my trade, scattered around from my unstill sleep.

Pulling myself from the tub I stood up, wincing at the cracking noise that rattled from my knees. _I'm still high._ I noticed my sight waver and the blood from my head rushing. Steadying myself, I stepped out of the tub onto solid ground, the rush slowly leaving.

Opening the cabinet under the sink, I grabbed the febreze container, not caring if I knocked a few things down, and opened up the back. I started walking towards the bathtub and lazily throwing everything I used for this high in, not caring with how messy I was being. Once I was done, I shoved it back behind all the other stuff and cleaned up the bottles I had knocked over, making everything below the sink appear clean again.

Closing the sink and standing up properly, I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wet it, before taking it to the bathtub. Once it was clean, I threw the wet toilet paper in the toilet and flushed. The bathroom was now cleaned.

Giving one last stretch before adjusting my appearance in the mirror, I then opened the bathroom and re-emerged into the bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I turned around to see that my room was free of people, and I let myself sigh in relief. Walking towards my dresser, I put on some perfume before adjusting my clothes, making sure that my arms were covered.

"Anna?" Jackie popped her head in my room and smiled the moment she caught sight of me. "Ah, good to see you. I was starting to get worried, you hadn't left the bathroom in six hours. I always wonder what you do in there." She gave me a sad smile before making her leave. "Your dinner is ready, come now."

"Fine fine." I mumbled, trailing behind her, making sure to close my bedroom door as we made our way to the kitchen. I winced at the bright lights that lit our home, still not fully awake. "Why did we invest in the brightest lights that damn store had?" I mumbled, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes as we entered the kitchen. Once I stood in the door way, Jackie shoved a plate into my hands.

"Nothing fancy, just spaghetti for tonight. Cheese is on the counter, as well as salt and pepper!" With that she skipped out of the kitchen leaving me to customize my simple meal.

I gave a sigh as I walked over to the counter to dress my meal. By now everyone was in the living room or the privacy of Jacklyn's room enjoying their food. I couldn't help but smile at the happy chatter going on as my senses slowly came back to me. This would be the first time in a while that I have had a meal in front of people. I normally at in my room when I decided to eat. I guess that would have to change.

Finishing up, I made my way out of the kitchen and over to the living room, sitting beside Jackie who had taken up residence on the floor beside the television. I sat down and started eating quietly, listening to the conversation they were having.

"-Seriously that game was fucking fun." Hidan said with a big smile, shoving pasta into his mouth. "This shit is also delicious!"

"Thank you Hidan." Jacklyn said with a smile, watching the Jashinist scarf down the food without breathing. "I'm surprised you like it to be honest."

The zealot paused for a moment, looking towards her before swallowing what was in his mouth. "Just because I don't like veggies doesn't mean I won't fucking like anything else. This shit is better then 90% of the crap we usually eat, but then again that isn't fucking saying much." He sent a glare over to Kakuzu, who shrugged.

"We had to cut costs. Bland food is cheap." Hidan scowled before returning to his food, eating like the wild animal he is. At one point I wanted to gag, but I continued to eat in silence.

"Tobi wants to play more of that game!" Tobi ran into the room, plate in hand before making off to the kitchen, a clunk following signifying that he dumped his dishes into the sink before he returned to the living room. "Can Tobi play while the others finish?"

I gave a small smile as Jackie sighed, but nodded to his request. Tobi jumped up happily and walked towards the television, turning it on and sitting in front of it, watching as the Xbox turned on.

"You had to get them into video games, didn't you?" I mumbled, taking another mouthful of pasta while I waited for her response. Jacklyn nodded.

"They didn't know what video games were. If someone is going to live in this household, it is a custom that they know how to play." She gave me a smile as she returned to eating her food, and I could help but smirk at her reasoning.

Most conversations at this point were between partners, other then that the room went quiet as some watched Tobi turn on single player zombies, or they focused on finishing up their meals. Jacklyn turned to me, giving me a some what curious look.

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" I paused, chewing my food very slowly. I took a moment to draw out my chewing, thinking of an answer. I was never one to eat with my mouth full. I could feel a curious pair of eyes on us, but I didn't care to look at who owned them. _Think..._ I thought, swallowing what was in my mouth before turning to her.

"I just needed some alone time. The events of last night and today kind of stressed me out, so I just wanted to grab a few hours by my self while I could." I gave her a soft smile, hoping she would believe me. Luckily, she did, giving a slow nod, but not letting her eyes leave me.

"Alright, well if that's all you needed you could have told me instead of instructing me to do something and then telling everyone to leave you alone. You worry me Anna." She mumbled, before returning to her food.

"Sorry, next time if I need some 'me' time, I'll let you know." I whispered quietly, finishing up the small portion of food that Jackie had given me before I stood up, walking to the kitchen to place my plate in the sink.

As I entered the kitchen, I gave a sigh as I looked at the mess that had been made. I was too tired before to see it, so now that I was more away the issue was blaring me in the face. Placing my plate on the counter, I took note of the various dirty pots, pans and dishes that were scattered near the sink needing to be washed.

"I might as well start cleaning..." I mumbled, blowing a piece of hair away from my face that had fallen in front of my line of sight. Walking towards the sink, I pulled all the dirty dishes out before adding a plug, and letting the hot water run. Grabbing a few of the pots, I brought them over to the trash and with one of the dirty forks, I started scraping off the food that wasn't eaten.

Walking back over to the sink, I placed the pots down beside the dirty dishes before I bent down, fetching the dish drying rack and placing it beside where I would be working. By the time I was done, the water was half way to the top, so I grabbed the contained of dish soap that we had close by and added some to the water, watching as bubbles started to appear on top.

I could hear the conversations from behind me, and I couldn't help but smile as I stopped the water, slowly adding dishes to be washed. I could tell a group of them had returned to playing the game like they had done earlier, and their energetic voices could be heard throughout the house. I let out a soft hum as I stuck my hands into the dish water, rag in hand as I started to wash the dishes.

Without realising it, I started to hum a soft tune as I moved on from dish to dish. It wasn't very loud, but it was enough to ease my worries from this day as I finally convinced myself to calm down. Before I knew it, I was lightly swaying to the tune of my own song, and I didn't even hear the footsteps of someone entering the kitchen.

I jumped at the sound of someone placing their dirty plate to the side, turning to see a happily grinning Kisame. "Gosh, you scared me." I mumbled, raising a hand out of the soapy water to rest on my chest. The shark man gave a soft laugh as he picked up one of the towels that hung from the over, and he started to help me dry the dishes.

"I don't know why one of the others haven't offered you hand." He responded, taking a dish from the pile and wiping it clean from water. I gave a soft smile before returning to washing the dishes, glancing at his shirt.

"Whatever you say Bruce." I whispered, watching as he raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Your shirt is from a animated movie. The shark's name is Bruce." I gave a small laugh as his expression turned into an amused smirk.

"Let me guess, the whole blue skin shark like appearance made you want to buy that shirt?" I nodded lightly, place a dish in his growing pile. "I will admit, the shirt is cute."

"Bruce is a cute shark." I responded, giving a smirk. "Sharks are adorable. Who couldn't love a shark? Especially Bruce... You as well. You are a cute shark."

Kisame gave me a big genuine smile before bringing his hand over and patting me on the head. "You are cute yourself kid." I frowned at the fact that my hair was now forever ruffled, but I shrugged it off, watching as he returned to helping me with the dishes. "Most people don't like sharks. They are one of the most misunderstood animals." He stated.

"It is the same over in this world. Sharks are just trying to make it in the world, they aren't man eaters like most people think they are." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm a big fan of sharks, one of my favorite animals. Not my first, but a close contender. Llama's are my go to animal."

"Llamas?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. At this point we had pretty much finished up with the dishes, so I pulled the plug on the water, watching as the water level dropped in the sink.

"Llamas are like sheep, just a lot more sassy and they have no problem spitting in your face." I sent him a smile as I started opening up the cabinets to start putting away the dishes. "Really long necks, a kick that hurts like hell, and yet their wool makes very fluffy hats."

"...You truly are a strange girl." Kisame said with an amused smile, before taking his leave from the kitchen. "Then again, they say I'm strange too."

"Strange isn't so bad then." I gave him a soft smile, watching as his eyes gave a gleam. I wasn't sure if it was amusement, happiness or fondness, I knew I had struck a cord with the shark man. Who knew that sharks could be so friendly?

I finished up with the kitchen, and once I was happy with the level of cleanliness I returned to the living room to watch what the others were doing. Itachi was sitting on the couch, book in hand as he tried to tune the others out. Kisame and Hidan shared the couch as they held controllers, ready to start a new game with Tobi and Jacklyn, who were sitting in front of the television like excited children. I couldn't help but smile at everyone's positions, taking not that the other members must had been chilling in Jacklyn's room. I was curious as to what they were talking about, or what they were doing in general – but I wasn't going to test my luck with asking questions.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked, sitting down far away from the TV, but close enough to watch from a distance. Jackie turned around to look at me with a smile.

"I'm about to show them Minecraft. I know it isn't a shoot 'em up but I think they will enjoy it." She proceeded to make a new world, giving it the name 'Jashin is the only god', much to the amusement of Hidan. Kisame smacked his head at the remark and Tobi just bounced happily on the ground, waiting to try out the new game.

"Tobi wants to know what you do in this game?" He looked between Jackie and I waiting for an answer. I decided to give him the information he required.

"This is a survival 'sandbox' type of game that is open world, and allows you to do a bunch of things. You can build houses, make weird contraptions, farm, adventure and explore the world." He looked excited at the premise and proceeded to turn his attention back to the screen just as the world loaded in.

"This game sounds fucking boring." Hidan muttered, shoving his hands into his new hoodie. Though the zealot wasn't a fan of wearing shirts, he had to admit – the hoodie was comfy.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can just go around making a bunch of penises Hidan. You can do anything in this world, even kill your friends." Jackie said with a huge smile while she started punching a tree. Hidan took interest in this, and sent an eyeing look to Kisame who in return, stared at the Jashinist.

"Don't you dare." Kisame mumbled, watching as Hidan's smile grew larger. Hidan took his character and started punching Kisame's, who in turn started to run away. "Fuck off Hidan." Hidan gave a look of 'make me'.

"Calm down boys, at least help us get some supplies so that we can last longer then a night." Jackie said, turning some of her wood into a work bench. Hidan pouted and Kisame took this time to run over to Jackie's character. "Go cut down a few trees Kisame. Tobi?"

"Yes?" The energenic man responded, flipping his body towards hers dramatically. Jackie couldn't help but smile.

"Can you punch some of the tall blades of grass? We need seeds." Tobi nodded vigorously and went to go do the task he was appointed. "Hidan you see that pig on your screen? Beat the shit out of it."

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan proceeded to beat the shit out of the pig, killing it and making it drop pork drops. Hidan burst out laughing. "It fucking drops pre-cut pork chops? This fucking game."

"Each of the animals drop certain 'choices' of meat. Cows drop raw beef that can be cooked into steak as well as leather, sheep drop raw mutton and wool, chickens drop feathers and of course – raw chicken, and rabbits just drop themselves without any fur." Jackie proceeded to make herself a wooden pick. "Now get back over here and help us, when it turns night time we will cook that baby up and eat pork chops like kings!"

And so the Akatsuki played Minecraft for the rest of the evening. It amused me greatly.

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm heading off to bed. I need to prep the air mattress for you guys." I stood from my spot, hearing the creaking of my bones as the weight shifted to a new spot. A few of their heads nodded before I bid farewell. "Goodnight boys, goodnight Jackie. Remember we have work on Monday so don't stay up to late."

"Yeah yeah, stay in school, don't do drugs. I get it." She waved her hand as she returned to creating her masterpiece of a home. "Goodnight Anna."

I gave her a soft smile as I returned to my room, grimacing at the whole in my door. "I'll cover that one up tomorrow, I'm too tired." I mumbled, pushing the door open. Once I entered the room, I made my way over to my small closet, pulling out the box that held the queen size mattress. It was a fairly nice one, one that I could sleep in even with my back problems. I placed the box in the middle of the room before I went over to my bed and closed the chest I had pulled out early with the books, pushing it back under my bed.

Walking over to my dresser, I pulled out my night clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Even though Itachi and Kisame hadn't looked tired, I still didn't want to risk them or anyone else walking in on me changing. Throwing off my clothes and pulling on the new ones, I made quick work before returning to the bedroom, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Okay, now to get you inflated..." I sat my butt down on the floor and dumped the contents of the box onto the ground, watching as the large wad of plastic and the air pump drop out. Pushing the box away to rest beside my bed neatly, I started to unfold the bed, watching as it took up the remaining floor space in my room, leaving only a pathway from my bed to the door besides all the space in front of the bathroom.

Taking the air pump, I inserted it and I started pumping like a mad woman, not caring at the fact that the pump was creating a lot of noise. After about ten minutes, my arms grew tired and I took a small break, looking at the fact that it had only been pumped up half way. "Oh you have got to be shitting me." I growled, falling backwards to catch my breath. "Thank god I only have to do this once, my noodle arms can't take this. Next time I'm investing in a fucking machine."A moment after my rant, I proceeded to pump the rest of it up in under five minutes, pushing myself to the limit.

"Done." I brought a hand to wipe my brow, shocked at the fact that blowing up a mattress was a work out. "Who need a gym membership?" I mumbled, pulling myself up to walk to my closet, pulling out a queen sized sheet and a couple of blankets.

Preparing their bed, I made sure that each of them had their own blanket to make things less awkward. Walking over to my bed, I grabbed two of my many pillows and made sure that each one had their own representative side. Smile at the finished product, I nodded to myself, proud. "You did it. Thank god you never have to do it again."

Giving myself the smallest of a victory dance, I threw myself onto my bed, instantly regretting the decision and curling up into a ball in pain. _Note to self, you have the body of an 80 year old. Do not jump around like an idiot._ I sighed, crawling under the covers and grabbing the book that I had been reading the previous night – 'Metro 2033'. Opening it up, I propped myself up and continued where I had left off.

Fifteen minutes later, the bedroom door opened and revealed both my new room mates, apparently ready for bed. Kisame sent a grin in my direction, and Itachi nodded in acknowledgement as they both proceeded to get themselves ready for bed.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun pumping this thing up. We could hear your rant from in there." Kisame said with a smile, throwing his shirt off, but not bothering to take off his pants. We had decided to give him sweat pants, and we informed him they made great sleeping pants. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I sunk into my bed a little bit.

"Sorry about that. I have noodles for arms, and the mattress you have is a more 'high quality' one that requires a fair amount of air." His smile didn't budge as he turned his attention his his partner, who just proceeded to drop his pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers.

Closing my book, I placed it back in its original position before prepping myself for bed, placing a pillow under my hip as I turned on my side. I watched as Kisame threw himself on the bed, not caring about unfolding his blanket, taking it in his hands and snuggling up to it. Itachi on the other hand unfolded his blanket, laid it down and proceeded to get underneath it. Once they were both ready for bed, I turned off the light that was near me, the only one that kept the room lit.

"Good night guys." I whispered, not caring if they would hear me. A grunt from Kisame sounded throughout the room, causing me to smile as I snuggled in for the night, closing my eyes. I allowed sleep to take me happily, enjoying the silence while I could. Just as I fell into dream land, I smiled as whispered words filled the air, downed out by the snores of Kisame.

"Good night, Anna." They were barely audible, but they made me smile. Was it my imagination, or was I really being wished a good night? Either way,they helped lull me to sleep.

The first night with the Akatsuki was quiet one, what a shame the same couldn't be said about the mornings.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bit of a smaller chapter. To be completely honest I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this one, but I am happy with how it turned out. Next one will be longer, I promise!**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **If you were to have an OC in the Naruto world, what would your summon be?**_

 _ **Answer: I would be very please with a Llama. Strap a saddle on that bad boy and we would ride on to victory.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who is your favourite Akatsuki ship?**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter – and I'll see you in the next one. I promise, it will be a lot more exciting then this one xD I won't be surprised If I come back to re-write some of this. Anyways – cheers!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Decided to take a small break yesterday! Wanted to take a day where I could write down some creative ideas for the next few chapters. I should have enough writing materials to finally start working on chapters more then to just get them up – but now I should be able to have some saved up for when I go on vacations and such xD**_

 _ **Thank you guys for all the support with this story! Coming on, seeing how many people have read this, left reviews, favourites, and follow just melts my wee little heart. I love you guys, and y'all are amazing!**_

 _ **Thank you guys for checking out this chapter! And lets jump right in C:**_

* * *

 _~Three day time skip~_

 **First Person Anna**

 _Beep, Beep, Be-_ Smack.

I opened my groggy eyes to look at the alarm clock that had decided to claim my unconscious body's arm. Pulling my arm back, I glanced at the clock and stared at the time, only to be horrified. It was '6:45'. We were going to be late for work.

"Fuck." I muttered loudly, throwing the covers that were once over my body across the bed as I scrambled to wake myself up. Looking down at the two sleeping occupants, Itachi and Kisame, I watched as they began to stir. Before they could open their eyes, ignoring the pain that was shooting through my body – I rushed over to the bathroom, picking up my set out uniform and carrying it in with me. Once I was in the bathroom, I placed my uniform on the closed toilet as I threw all my clothes on and ran into the shower, not caring if it was cold.

"Cold cold cold." I hissed as the cold water hit my skin, but I couldn't really do much about it. I cranked the nozzle half way and I shoved my head under the cold water, not giving it a chance to warm. Grabbing my only body of '2 in 1' that I had for emergencies, I made quick work of my hair before rinsing it out and nearly slipping on the suds it created. I think I may have had the quickest shower ever.

Turning off the water, I ringed my long hair of water and stepped onto the bath mat. Giving it one last firm tug, I grabbed a brush, brushed through as quick as I could and threw my normally untamed hair into a pony tail. Grabbing one of the few towels I kept in this bathroom, I scrubbed my body down hard before I threw on my under clothes and work uniform.

"No time for make up." I mumbled, looking at my reflection on the other side of the mirror. Throwing on the baseball cap of my uniform, I nodded. At least _I don't look like shit today._

Throwing open my bathroom door, I rushed into my bedroom so fast that I almost tripped over Kisame's shirt. Catching myself, I eyed the blue man who was watching in amusement, arms behind his head. I send a grunt in his direction as I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and looked at the time – horrified. 6:51'

"Jackie better have her ass up or I swear to god." I heard a chuckle come from the duo's bed, but I paid it no attention as I picked up my purse from my dresser on my way out and shut my bedroom door.

The living room was dead quiet as I entered, but one sound drew my attention. The sound of running coffee. I practically stomped into the kitchen – not caring if I woke the occupants of the living room, and as I entered the kitchen I was met with a magical sight. There in uniform, Jackie stood over the coffee pot pouring two cups of coffee. "I was wondering where you were, you never wake up late."

"Shut up and kiss me woman." I walked over and planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek, earning a giggle in response. "Let me sleep in, have me worried and shit but then grace me with coffee." I took the coffee that she had poured out for me and took a swig out of it, not caring about how hot it was."You don't deserve a kiss, but you deserve a kiss. This is a very abusive relationship."

"You needed the sleep, so I set your alarm for 6:30 and 6:45. It appears the first one didn't go off, but I'm happy the second one did." She took a sip from her coffee as she clutched onto the car keys.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking another drink of coffee as I walked towards the oven, pulling open the cabinet above and whipping out a variety of pain medication. "It's going to be a rough day."

"Back?" The blonde asked, concern laced within her voice. I paused for a moment, before bringing a bottle of Vicodin down.

"Back and hips." Popping the bottle open, I took out two tablets and placed them in my mouth before taking a swig of coffee. Once I was finished, I put the cap back on and placed it back and closed the cabinet door. "The pain is getting worse."

"You know my dad would have no problem giving you a check up, Anna. He already writes most of your prescriptions under the table until you decided to come and get yourself checked out." I gave her a sad smile as I finished my coffee. Her words were quiet and I could tell she was trying to keep our conversation between us.

"Your dad is a life saver for that one. He has always been looking out for you and me, even though it could get him in trouble one day." I paused before placing my cup in the sink and making my way to the front door. The medication would take a bit before it kicked in. "Some time this month if we have time, I'll stop by and give him a visit. Can you call him later and set up an appointment?"

"No problem. He would probably clear his list for us, he is one of the better doctors in this shit hole after all." She mumbled, throwing her her shoes before unlocking the front door. We didn't need to say goodbye to the criminals, they knew what we were off doing, though it didn't stop the urge to bid farewell.

We both walked out the front door, closing and locking before we made our way to the car. With a devious smile, I looked towards the blonde. "Good thing that you have connections, that have connections, that use their connections for our connections." Jackie gave a light snort.

"Cute, Anna." She threw herself in the car, and I followed after, carefully placing my sore body in the front seat. "I hope the Akatsuki don't mind us being gone for long." She said after starting the car, beginning our journey to work. We both were going to make it in time, I was very grateful. "They probably don't know what to do while we are gone. What do you think Anna?"

"I think they manage." I responded, turning on the radio and putting on light classical music. "If they couldn't manage, then we would be returning to a destroyed home. We are already having money troubles as it was, but now we are scrapping the bottom of the barrel. I have informed their leader of this and so he keeps his men and woman in line, though I doubt Konan would destroy our house if she could."

"I like Konan." Jackie said with a smile. "She is super sweet. Hell, most of the Akatsuki are pretty cool, especially Deidara and Kisame!"

"Who doesn't like Kisame, though I am shocked you are taking a liking to Deidara." I looked at the girl with interest as she continued her drive.

"Well number one, his hand mouths are super creepy yet cool at the same time." She said with a huge smile. "Number two, he actually is really sweet. Sasori puts up with me, Hidan thinks I'm annoying out side a video game, and Tobi can be even too hyper active for me to keep up – but Deidara is a sweet heart."

"Deidara being a 'sweet heart'. Never thought I would hear those two things put together." I said we a small laugh, crossing my arms as we pulled into a small group of morning traffic. "I mean, then again I would never put us and a group of murderous criminals together but hey."

"Oy, you can't say shit. This is the group you have wished to come to life for more then five years Anna. You like all the members to some extent... EXCEPT Zetsu and pre-war Obito. Tobi is a homie though."

"They may be my favourite anime characters, but I can't help but feel like a mother now that they are living with us. We cook, clean and practically 'mom' over them. The only competent ones are Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Itachi. Zetsu is normally off doing his own thing, Kisame and Deidara are wild cards, then Hidan is just Wet Sock and Tobi is hyper as shit." I shuddered at the memory of when we let Tobi try out some ice cream. "I wonder how that boy stays in character without wanting to kill himself."

"I would enjoy being a Tobi." Jacklyn pouted, as traffic continued – allowing us to finally move forward.

"I know you would, which is scary. You are already fairly hyper on a good day." I mumbled, looking out the window as a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Jackie, I am slightly worried though..."

"How come?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. We pulled off onto a road that would lead us straight to work.

"I have a feeling Obito and Zetsu are planning something even here." I let out a sigh, as I looked towards the blonde. "They have been off doing their own thing a lot. Though I have no problem with this, I feel as though they might try to confront us and this worries me to no end."

"We will be fine. As long as we stick by the others in our tiny house, I doubt he will try to confront us around them He has to keep up both the Tobi and Madara persona to those who know." It was my turn to raise a curious eyebrow, causing Jackie to look at me strangely. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"Have you been thinking over this too?" I asked after a moment of silence. She nodded lightly and I let out a sigh of relief. "I am thankful for this. I am just worried for if and when he catches us alone. We will of course keep up the 'I know who you are, you are Madara' aspect of things, but we cannot let he know that we know is real REAL identity. Copy?"

"Copy. We will have to talk about this another time though, we are here." We pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and we placed ourselves the closest we could towards the restaurant. Taking a moment to adjust our appearances, we entered the store – ready for work.

"Seriously though, what do they do while we are gone?" Jackie mumbled. I couldn't help but let my mind ponder that question.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"The girls have gone to work Pein." Konan looked towards her partner, watching as the orange haired man sat himself up from their shared bed. They had been friends since child hood, so they had no problem sharing a bed. "They shall be returning home around 3:30."

"Good. We will take this time to continue our search around their house." He mumbled softly, giving a light stretch before he stood from his spot on the bed. Without any hesitation, he pulled on his clothes and walked towards the living rooms, kicking Hidan on his way out, who in turn woke Kakuzu.

"What the fuck..." Hidan muttered angerly, jolting harshly on the very bouncy air mattress. Kakuzu grunted, turning his head to look at the zealot who woke him from his slumbers. Before they could say anything else Konan spoke.

"There will be a meeting in the living room in five minutes. Wake up and get dressed." She soon followed Pein outside their shared bedroom, already dressed. The zombie combo looked at each other before grunting lightly, forcing themselves to get off their shared mattress, Hidan voicing his opinion the entire time.

Konan turned to Anna's room, and knocked lightly before opening the door. Laying on the bed still were Kisame and Itachi. "There will be a meeting in the living room in five minutes. Get ready, please."

Kisame looked towards the blue hair woman and nodded, letting her know that they would be ready. Konan paused for a moment before closing the door, attempting to keep her appearance professional towards the men. Kisame looked towards his partner her rose from his spot on the mattress, giving a light stretch to warm up his muscles. "Guess we are continuing our search for 'information', huh Itachi?"

"Hn." The Uchiha responded, standing up straight – the sound of creaking bones sounding through the room. Without saying anything else, he picked up the pants he had dropped earlier and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him leaving the Shark man to tend to his own need. Giving a sigh, Kisame stood from his spot.

"Social as ever." He mumbled, walking towards the dresser and opening their newly designated slot, pulling out a new shirt. Pants could been worn at the least twice before needing to be washed, so he had no problem re-wearing them. They girls always made sure to do laundry every day so there was always something clean for when they needed it.

Throwing on the 'Bruce the shark' shirt he had grown attached to, the shark man gave a nod as he brought a hand up to scratch his head. Looking towards the clock that rest on Anna's bedside table, he grimaced at the time. Though he was use to getting up early, his body had recently adapted a cats sleeping schedule.

Itachi stepped out of the bathroom shortly after, his hair now brushed and placed in his signature pony tail. Anna after she got home from work yesterday had done some toiletry shopping for the members to make sure they 'wouldn't stink up the place' and keep up their personal hygiene. Everyone was thankful. He gave a nod in Kisame's direction, watching the blue man grunt in response before heading into the bathroom to fresh himself up. Once the Uchiha was alone, he allowed his firm shoulders to slump lightly.

Itachi wasn't upset being in this world. This whole experience was different to him, but he wasn't bothered in the slightest. Though they shared a cramped home, for the first time in a while most of the members were getting along. The girls were rather friendly, and though they didn't talk about the Akatsuki being in their home while they were around, he was sure they talked about it while they were at work. These girls were much more smart then they let on.

He had a habit of observing the girls from a far, asking a random question here and there. Though he wasn't one to talk much, he couldn't help but enjoy the conversations that they held. Jacklyn had a habit of making small jokes, getting him involved with her cooking when she could convince him. Itachi didn't mind, it reminded him of cooking with his mother, helping her when he wasn't focusing on his ninja duties. She had a constant happy aura, and it truly was pleasant.

Annabelle on the other hand was much more quiet. When she wasn't 'stoned' she had a habit of being secluded. She rarely would talk to others unless she had a question, or Jacklyn would engage her in conversations. Anna liked solitude, and would often return to her room when the others were being too loud, or she just needed some alone time. She often reminded Itachi of himself.

She was a girl who kept secrets, one who spoke white lies like they were truth. He would often find himself watching her the most, watching her eyes scan the room with interest, picking and choosing what she would say and do long before questions were even asked. It was almost as if she had trained herself to do it – and this peaked Itachi's interest.

When he was a kitten, he would watch her disappear for hours, only to return with glazed eyes and a sleepy look. She would sit down and absentmindedly pet the others as she would put on shows and fall asleep. When he returned to his human form, she instantly became much more secretive and selective. She would enter her bathroom for hours after work and only come out when dinner was being served, or when she was needed. She was a puzzling case, one that he enjoyed analysing.

When she was stoned on the other hand, she was like a new person. One could describe her as 'mellowed out', but she would have a small smile that would appear at random, charming most of the members who would talk with her. She would hold a much lighter tone, happily engaging in conversations with most of the members, she would join in and play video games with Jacklyn and often beat her, and then she would go on and on about her endless knowledge of the world when she was asked a question. She had the answers for everything, and yet she was still a hard one to crack.

They never let on any information about the 'Naruto' world as they called it. Pein had been planing on confronting the girls about their endless knowledge of their world, but he was waiting for the right time. He would often disappear with Konan, Tobi and Zetsu when they would need to have private conversations, but Itachi was no fool. He knew what they were talking about.

What worried him the most, was how close he and the others were becoming with the girls. The girls accepted them with open arms, Anna a little more reluctant but she still did none the less. The Akatsuki on the other hand were much more logical about the situation. They didn't know how long they would be in this world, but they knew the girls were becoming attached. They knew that they had been becoming attached. He worried about the out come.

Itachi had to admit to himself, he was also rather influenced by the girls, though he would never let another soul know this. In less then two weeks, he felt as though he was making friends with these strange girls, and he didn't know if he was too keen on the idea yet. This whole event was puzzling, but he would continue going through with it – seeing what this world and the girls had to offer.

In this world, the Akatsuki weren't murderers like they had been. They were a bunch of lost criminals trying to find their way home. The girls were slowly becoming their family and their home.

He sighed, running a hand over his tender shoulder. The mattress gave him no issues while sleeping, only after he woke up. Pulling off his shirt, he walked open to the drawer Kisame had left open and pulled out a new shirt, throwing his old one in the girls hamper. With ease, he placed it on and closed the container. Flattening out the creases and folds on the shirt, soon he was pleased with his appearance.

Giving the smallest of a yawns, he walked towards the arm chair that he often sat on, and placed himself down, waiting for his partner. He would often find himself reading in this chair for hours, one of Anna's many stories. The literature in this world fascinated him, and by far his favorite author was JRR Tolkien. He had talked with Anna on occasions and bring up questions about his stories, and she would happily answer, giving him random facts about pieces of his works and additions others in the 'fandom' had made.

He had to admit – talking with Anna was often a pleasant experience. She was indeed a very logical individual.

Earlier yesterday, she had struck a conversation with him during one of her attempts of getting high. It was the same as every day, her sitting at the lonely desk she would often never use, her phone playing soft classical music and her hands preparing her drug of choice.

"I have a question for you, Itachi." She started. Her form was placed in an unusual way, back slouched, arms resting on her knee's but her head held high. Itachi brought his head out of the book, giving her his complete interest. This would be one of the few times she would let a snippet of information go. "Have you been feeling unwell lately? Your..." She paused, waiting for the older man to respond. Turning the corner of a page to make his spot, he placed the book down and turned to face her properly.

"Disease." He finished off her sentence. She nodded lightly, continuing her grinding. The room went quiet as the Uchiha wandered through his thoughts. Yes, how was his disease affecting him? Since his time within the Akatsuki, his chest would hold a dull ache to it. It wouldn't bother him normally, but due to the missions he and his partner took, the dull ache would turn into something more violent. Coughing fits often containing blood in which he couldn't control, debilitating pain, sweating and fevered. The Uchiha didn't know what he had, but it was killing him from the inside out.

Since he had come to this world though, in the form of a cat and even now as a human, that dull ache was gone. It was almost as if he had never been sick. No matter if he was being lazy or extreme, his body never rejected the movements, throwing him into another fit. No, for first time in ages, Itachi felt completely healthy.

He paused for a moment, bringing his arms to rest on his lap as he considered his answer. "I feel..." How did he feel? Was he happy he wasn't dying? Yes. Did it effect his plans? Yes. Though for now, his plans with his younger brother were not to be troubled. "...I feel fine."

Anna gave a small smile, a genuine one not induced by the drugs she would often take for the pain she experienced. "That is good to hear." She responded, putting her grinder down and opening it up. Her voice was light, almost as if she was happy with the news. "Well, just let me know if you are having any issues regarding your illness. Our medications are advanced, and if you do start having attacks again please let me know." She sent him a smile, before preparing her pipe. It was a smile filled with many emotions, but it mainly showed that somewhere in her heart, she truly did care for the man.

He couldn't help but wonder what she knew about him, but he wouldn't ask while the others were so close.

"...I will." Was all he responded, picking his book back up and returning to the world of literature. He could hear her hum lightly as she looked out the window, commenting how beautiful the weather was.

The bathroom door opened, Kisame exiting with a smile on his face as he closed the door. "Lets get going shall we?" He said, the Uchiha nodding as he stood from his chair, placing his wandering thoughts on the back burner in his mind. The two of them exited the room, Hidan and Kakuzu following from theirs right beside them. They nodded to each other, acknowledging them as they continued their journeys to the living room.

When they entered, all the blankets that had been spread around the room had been neatly folded and put to rest on the back of the couch. The other members sat around the living room floor or on the couch, waiting for the others patiently so that the meeting could begin. Taking their spots, the zombie combo and Itachi's group adjusted themselves so that they were now facing their leader, waiting for the up and coming speech.

"Good, we are all here." Pein mumbled, eyeing both Konan and Tobi for a brief second before continuing. "We will continue our search for information on this world. Zetsu has been keeping a low profile, exploring the area for information but so far has come up empty. For now, we will continue with our search within the house." He waited to hear any protesting, but heard none. So, he continued.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you both will be watching the television for news and events that happen within this world. Write down your findings, but make sure to keep them hidden from the girls." The zombie combo nodded, and so Pein turned to the next group. "Deidara and Sasori, continue your search within Jacklyn's room. Start going through her books and picking out information. The same goes for Itachi and Kisame in Annabelle's room. Pick up what you can, and make sure you clean up afterwards. We do not want to gain unwanted attention from our hosts." The two pairs nodded quietly.

"Tobi and Zetsu, continue gathering information on the outside world. Stay out of sight, keep a low profile." The two of them nodded, and proceeded to leave the room in their usual fashion, not waiting for their leader to finish up. Giving a sigh, Pein looked to Konan. "We will be discussing further plans for now. I have a few things I wish to talk about." He looked at the others, and with a stern voice, he finished. "That will be all. Do your jobs with no complaints. The sooner we get the information we need, the sooner we can return home. You are all dismissed."

"Hai, Leader-sama." All the members that were given something to do left to their designated areas, soon leaving Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Pein alone in the living room. Pein looked to Konan with the smallest of a smile on his lips as he stood from the spot where he was once sitting, Konan following.

"Lets go outside and talk." He mumbled, and Konan nodded, following her leader as the both left the house to talk over things. Hidan sent a look to Kakuzu, and stitched man returned the look.

"5 bucks on Konan fucking the leader behind closed doors." Hidan mumbled quietly, giving a smirk to his partner. Kakuzu looked at him before nodding, joining in on the bet.

"You're on."

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"I am so done with this job." Jacklyn sighed as we walked towards are car, intent on returning home. It had been a rough work day for the both of us, my back wasn't calming down as much as I would have liked it and Jacklyn was bombarded with men almost all day. "I have already started putting out resume's for better paying jobs. If that fails, I might just become a stripper."

"With your body, you would have no problem getting in that job." I mumbled, opening the passenger door and sitting my butt down on the padded seat. The moment I sat down, I gave a light and happy sigh. "Ah yeah, I needed this."

Jackie sat down in her spot, and too gave a sigh of relief. "This job is killing us Anna. I'm done working this shit job." She stomped her feet with slight frustration before shoving her keys in the car, turning it on.

"Stop complaining – one day the manager will walk past our car and here you." I grabbed my purse and pulled out my phone, checking to see if I had received any messages, only to frown at the lack of. Throwing my phone back inside the purse, I took that moment to sink into the seat. "I don't really feel like becoming homeless."

"Whatever." We started our journey home, annoyed by the 'coming home' traffic that waited for us a few streets ahead. "Hopefully our house won't be destroyed when we get home."

"Probably not." I responded, turning on the radio and changing it to my usual selection. "What they are doing is probably looking through our stuff, trying to find information both on us, and about this world." Jackie gave me a puzzled look.

"How would you know this?" She asked, fingers tapping on the wheel as we pulled into traffic.

"Some of my shit is being moved around." I responded, looking towards the blonde. She paused for a minute, trying to see if any of her stuff had been moved around recently. "They try to put things back as they were, but I am very particular with how I place things in my room. You probably wouldn't notice it because you aren't as OCD as I am with stuff."

"This is true." She mumbled. "You place things in groups of twos and fours. If there is one of something though, you don't mind, but any other odd number sets you off."

"Indeed it does." I gave her a small smile. "I stack my clothes in piles of four. Four shirts, four pants, you name it. In my closet, I make sure everything is pressed together and color coordinated. My books I place in piles of four, this includes my diaries and pretty much goes for everything my room. Everything is organized. Someone has been fucking with my OCD."

"They could just pick something up and then move it." She asked. I wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking I was acting crazy.

"They are a bunch of criminal who are keen on getting information before they act. It's not just my OCD that's being set off, it is just something that I know they are doing." I looked out the window, watching as we slowly moved – inching like a snail along a stick. "All my diaries are being read, I wouldn't be surprised. When I went to go get high yesterday, I noticed they were in odd numbered piles. That, and number five was mixed up with number 7."

"Whatever you say Anna. I believe you, but I do think with some of these things you are kinda acting crazy on." She said with a smile, before we finally breached the end of traffic, being able to return home.

"When you are as obsessive as I am, certain things you pick up. Call me crazy, but I don't mind that title."

The rest of the ride was continued in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was more relaxing then anything. Work was hard on both of us, dealing with idiots and our own personal problem. When we got home, we both stepped out of the car in silence and entered to house, only to be greeted by a screaming masked man.

"The girls are home! Tobi is so happy! Welcome home Jackie-chan, Anna-chan!" He ran up to us and gave a bone crushing hug. My back screamed in protest, but I ground my teeth in order to hide the pain. "We missed you very very much, it was soo boring with you guys gone all day! Tobi never wants you pretty girls to leave ever again."

"We have bills to pay and mouths to feed, we need to go to work Tobi." I said with a strained breath, watching as he put me down. He turned his attention to Jackie, completely ignoring me without a second thought.

"Jackie-chan! Come play video games with Tobi! Tobi wants to kick some zombie butt!" He said with an evil boyish laugh, running towards the television and turning on the Xbox without waiting for an answer. Jacklyn turned to me, giving me a small smile before throwing her purse down – leaving me to prepare dinner.

"I guess this is my new life." I mumbled, throwing my own purse down and walking towards my bedroom to change. The house appeared as if nothing had changed physically, but little things were off. I couldn't explain it, even if I wanted to – I would just look crazy. I didn't doubt they were looking through our stuff, but I wouldn't let on that I knew – Jackie feeling the same way. I just hoped that they wouldn't dive too deep into my person things. With that, I returned to my room, giving a small smile towards my roomies before grabbing some clothes and returning to my after work routine.

Then again, 'personal' isn't a part of the Akatsuki's vocabulary.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Gosh this story is so much fun to write. I enjoyed that little bit with Itachi – I swear he is the one Akatsuki member I have no problems with writing for. The only thing that I keep in my head when I write him is 'keep him in character'. I think I do a pretty good job at that :) What do you guys think?**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **Who is your favorite Akatsuki Ship?**_

 _ **Answer: KisaIta as well as KakuHida. Hidan is totally bisexual, so he pretty much can play with anyone.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who would you like to see given interactions with the girls over the next few chapters? Who needs a little bit more love? Let me know!**_

 _ **Cheers guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: You guys are truly amazing! This story now has over 3,000 views in less then a month. All I have to say is – wow. I love you guys so much! The support has been overwhelming from the reviews, favourites and follows, to the random pm I'll get and just – wow. Y'all are going to make Momma cry here ;-;.**_

 _ **With this chapter, I wanted to bring Lucas back into the spot light. I gave him a little bit of a break since I wanted to start developing bonds between the girls and the other characters, but now that I feel that they are established enough, I want to bring the boyfriend back into the mix. He will be playing an important part throughout the fic, he isn't entirely a side character.**_

 _ **Anyways – thank you guys for all the love and support – you are all amazing! Enjoy :) (Sorry for not getting up a chapter sooner, my weekend was filled with D &D.)**_

* * *

 _~Four day time skip~_

 **First Person Anna**

"Listen here you fuckers." I stuffed the cigarette I was smoking into my mouth, talking and breathing as it dangled between my lips. I looked towards the group in front of me, watching as they eyed me in amusement. "You think you guys are so good with these damn video games, but I'm about to put you in your god damn place. After I do that, you lazy fucks are going to help me clean the mess you made in the kitchen – no excuses, no whining."

"Now you guys have done it." Jackie snickered, bringing a hand to her face to try and quiet herself down. "You challenged the undefeated queen of this household."

"I doubt the bitch is that fucking good." Hidan scoffed, taking a moment to cross his arms and look towards Deidara, who smirked in response. Jackie gasped and my gaze hardened as I turned my head to look at Hidan.

"You dare challenge me?" I bellowed, listening as the room was filled with snickers and amused sighs. It was one of the few days that most everyone was located within the living room. It was the weekend, and me and Jackie were enjoying our few days off. The only one's who were not in our group as of right now were Pein, Tobi and Zetsu. Even Konan has come to join us. "I'll wipe my ass with you – fucking punk."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Hidan stared at me, slightly wide eyed at my sudden change of tone. He was more shocked then anything, but I could hear a slight anger to his voice.

"I called you a fucking punk. Now shut up, grab the fucking controller -" I took the cigarette out of my mouth and tapped the ash – not caring where it landed. "- And one v one me you fucking scrub. Then after I fucking kick your ass, you will clean this fucking mess up."

"I think you should calm down Anna." Jackie responded with a nervous smile, attempting to place her hands on my shoulders like I had when Hidan tried to pry our door open. "We will clean up the mess Anna, we don't want you to beat his as-"

"NO MERCY FOR THE WEAK!" I whipped a controller at Hidan's head, landing square on and causing him to fall backwards. As the controller hit, a sickening crack was heard throughout the room.

"I'm not sure if that was Hidan's head, or the controller." Kisame mumbled, turning to look at Itachi who was reading silently beside him. He could see the corners of the Uchiha's lips threatening to pull up, though he would never allow it. He just continued reading.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" Hidan yelled as he pulled himself off the ground, clutching his head. A thin trail of blood leaked from his hand, and a bump was clearly appearing on the zealots head.

"Don't you enjoy pain, un?" Deidara said behind snickers. He was enjoying the situation too much. Hidan sent a glare over towards the blonde's direction, picking up the controller as he stood up.

"I enjoy pay when I fucking inflict it. There isn't any fun if there isn't someone there to fucking experience it with." Hidan then turned his hardened face over towards me, pointing an accusing finger. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS."

"Bring it." I smiled, turning towards the Xbox and turning it on. I sat my ass down in front of the television, soon joined by Hidan as we started to get ready. "Free Mexican labor." I muttered, turning my eyes to look at Jackie, Deidara and Tobi who all shuddered in response. "Your asses better start cleaning, or so help me g-"

"RIGHT AWAY MA'AM." Jackie grabbed Deidara's and Tobi's hands as she pulled them into the kitchen to start scrubbing away the mess they had made.

What mess would that be?

Pancake batter sprayed around the room. On the floors, walls, the ceiling and even places I wouldn't expect batter to get. Eggs dripped all over the stove and on the floor creating a slippery mess, accompanied by margarine – lathered across areas someone could walk. This was the terrible foursome's doing. Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Jacklyn.

I would kick their asses later, but right now I am working on kicking Hidan's.

"How do you expect to beat Hidan, Anna." Konan asked, an amused smile plastered on her face as she sat beside me – curious as to how I planned on defeating the Jashinist in the video game. I took this time to pull out 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' and replaced world at war. "He has been playing every day for the past week."

"Little does he know." I turned to face her, feeling Hidan's smirk following. "When I was a teenager, I played this game every day for well over an year."

"A YEAR!?" Hidan's eyes went wide, and I couldn't help but replace the now diminished smirk on his features.

"Over a year... For hours. When I wasn't in school, I was gaming. I'm not one of the best in the worlds, but my kill death ratio is something to be proud of. When I played regularly, my game kill death ratio was usually around 3 – 4.00 depending on what gun I was using. I like to expand my horizons." I proceeded to create a private lobby, pulling Hidan in and getting ready for our match. "At its highest, my permanent ratio was around 4.13. Since you guys have been playing on my account though, my ratio is now 2.43, so thanks guys."

"I honestly doubt you were that fucking good." Hidan said quietly, watching as I set up the classes we would be using. "Make sure I have a fucking shot gun... And make sure we play on nuke town."

"Oh trust me, I was that good." Once I finished up the classes, I customised my kill rewards and started the game. I could her Jackie whispering in the kitchen, along the lines of _God Hidan is so fucked_ but the moment the screen turned on, I was in my zone, throwing my cigarette that had long since burned out in the trash.

We picked our guns and the game eventually started. I could tell Hidan was screen peaking but I made sure I fazed him out of my mind to focus on the game play. I threw a nova gas bomb to block one of the paths as I made my way across the street.

The others in the room watched as I proceeded to get up behind Hidan and shoot him in the back, claiming first blood. "Mother fucker!" Hidan yelled re-spawning in and attempting to throw a grenade where I last was, only for me to walk up beside him and shoot him in the face again, causing the spawns to change. "Can you fucking stop?"

"It is quite amusing to watch her eyes." Sasori commented, causing everyone to look at my eyes while we played. I couldn't tell what they were looking at about my eyes, the only thing I was worried about was putting Hidan in his place. "Not only does she not blink, it looks like she is having an episode of sorts."

Everyone watched silently, laughing quietly each time Hidan was killed. He almost got me at one point, but I managed to lay down and shoot his legs – earning the kill. Hidan was fuming, but he was trying his best to end my reign.

"She is following his every move." Kisame commented, smiling a big toothy grin. Itachi looked up from his book to watch silently. Soon enough I won the game, and Hidan just sat there mouth open.

"I fucking told you. Learn your god damn place in this household." I gave him a smile, before closing my eyes briefly, allowing them to rest. I could hear the zealot cursing as he went to join the idiots in the kitchen, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You were watching and predicting his every move." Itachi commented, his eyes never leaving my face. With my eyes still closed, I kept my smile before humming.

"I am just really good at following people's movements, video games are no different for me. It helped me that Hidan is predictable with every movement he does. Rush out of spawn, throw a grenade, attempt to find me, hide behind something and shoot my back." I opened my eyes and blinked about three or four times before looking at the others. "I don't cheat and look at the others screen, never have and never will. It always made Jackie angry when our old friends use to cheat so I made it a habit to not look at other people's screens."

Itachi stared at me for a moment before nodding, returning to his book. _Was what I did odd to him? Who knows._ I stood from my spot and rubbed my bottom before grabbing the controller, pressing the middle button and turning off the Xbox. After a moment, I turned back on the regular television stations and allowed the others to pick what shows they wanted to watch. "Go wild." I mumbled, throwing the controller at Kakuzu who happily accepted it and went to put it on the crime channel.

I walked over to the kitchen and peeked my head in to inspect the remaining damage. Tobi was on the ground scrubbing away, Jacklyn was wiping the stove top, Deidara was working on the counters, and Hidan was standing on one of the more clean counters and working on the ceiling. "Good work boys and girl. Maybe this will teach you guys to not make a mess like that in the kitchen again."

"Shut it Anna." Jackie muttered, sending a glance in my direction. I couldn't help but smile as the grumbles from the other members signalled throughout the room, and I took this chance to walk away.

"If you guys finish before lunch, I'll pick up pizza for dinner tonight."

"YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Jackie screamed. Her need for pizza was amusing to say the least. "WORK THOSE WRISTS, DEIDARA DON'T YOU BE SLACKING OVER THERE!"

"Tobi likes pizza!" With that I walked away with a smile, returning to the solitude of my bedroom in an attempt to catch some peace and quiet.

I grabbed my phone that was resting on my bedside table as I laid my body down as softly as I could on my bed. I was down to the last day of my heroin and I was in need of a refill, though I wasn't going to go through an experience like I had earlier in the week. Once I was comfy, I turned my phone on and dialled my boyfriends number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Lucas's voice spoke from the other side of the line. I smiled at his voice, excited to hear it after the stressful week I have had.

"Hi there baby! Are you back in town yet or am I never going to see you again?" I made sure the happiness was heard through my voice as I waited for his response. I could hear a light chuckle come from his end as he adjusted the phone on his end.

"Well you are in luck babe, I just got home and I was about to call you actually. I'm back in town."

"Ahh, this is good news!" I couldn't help but smile as I pressed the phone closer to my cheek, unable to hide my excitement. "I hope you had a good time with your family! Oh I bet it was exciting."

"It was a good time really." I could feel his smile on the other side. "Though I did miss you. Maybe next time you can come with me to meet him, he was hoping you would have come along."

"I will happily come next time if given the chance." I sat up from my laying down position, cracking my back as I did so. "Now, my question is – when will I be able to see you? I only have tomorrow off and I have had to take on extra work. Some... unexpected bill came in and I need to pay them off." _Unexpected visitors is more like it, I would rather not tell him about who my new room mates are._ I thought to myself.

"Well, if you would like I can set up a date for tomorrow night. I can pick you up around six and we can go from there." I smiled lightly, bringing my hand to rest under my chin.

"That would be lovely, thank you! This is exciting!" Another chuckle voiced through the phone.

"I'm glad you are excited babe. Now I have to go. Remember, I will be picking you up tomorrow and I shall spend the whole night with you – if you would like that, of course. I have goodies to give you, both the usual and a small gift." I couldn't help but gasp, earning another chuckle. "Anyways, I love you babe – I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care Hun." The line cut and I put my phone down, a smile gracing my lips like it hadn't in a while. My baby was home, and we will be going on a date tomorrow! It was rather exciting.

Placing my phone back on its charger, I stood up from my spot and made my way back into the kitchen to inspect the work the others had done. To my surprise, the kitchen was now spotless – smelling of lemon and cleaning products, Jacklyn standing in the middle – scrubbing at the same spot trying to get a speck of dirt off the ground.

"Common you bastard, GET OFF SO I CAN GET PIZZA." She continued scrubbing at the spot.

"Jackie, it's fine. You are getting your pizza." I answered, fairly amused at the position she was in. She looked at me, and with a big smile she jumped off the ground – rag in hand and flew into my arms.

"PIZZA!" She gripped my body with a bone crushing hug. I gasped for air within her arms as my back screamed at the sudden pain now jolting through my body, but this didn't stop the hyperactive blonde. I went to voice my discomfort, but I was beaten.

"Jacklyn, please put Anna down before you kill her." Jackie released her death grip on me, and I stumbled back, holding my chest as I attempted to regain lost air. I looked up to Sasori watching the both of us with a cocked eyebrow. "I don't think you want to redo everything you just cleaned, you were about to spill her organs."

"I don't know if I should be terrified at that fact, of amused." I muttered, wincing at the now throbbing pain my back was experiencing. Sasori smirked before walking away, returning to his spot on the couch as 'Dog the Bounty Hunter's' theme blast through the living room, Tobi singing along.

"Shit, I'm sorry Anna – I didn't mean to hurt you." Jackie said with concern lacing her voice. I raised my hand to stop her as I limped over to the cabinet containing all my various pain medication. Throwing a few pills down my throat without water, I rest my back against the stove, looking towards the blonde.

"It's fine, you were just excited." I gripped the handle that opens the oven as Jackie just nodded. "Just please watch how hard you squeeze me next time. I'm not exactly healthy at the moment."

"Sorry Anna." She walked over and gave me a light and proper hug which I now accepted. I knew she wasn't going to hurt me again, so I hugged her back. We stayed like this for a moment before I heard her voice again. "Are we still getting pizza."

"Never change, Jacklyn." I couldn't help but chuckle, continuing to hug my best friend.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A small chapter, I know. I wanted to add more – but as I mentioned my weekend was spent playing d &d with friends I hadn't spent time with in a while. I plan on making next chapter extra long – since it will be a chapter showing what a date with Anna & Lucas looks like, and it won't be all happy. So here is some calm before the storm! (Don't kill me I love you guys.)**_

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **Who needs some more interaction time in the story?**_

 _ **Answer: I promise to give Tobi and Kakuzu more time over the next few chapters! As I sad this is a more slowly progressing story, so there will be a fair amount of time to add some fun bits with characters!**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who is your favourite Hokage? (Past, Present)**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see you guys tomorrow with next chapter! I promise it will be worth it – it will not be tiny like this one xD (Again don't kill me please I love you guys.)**_

 _ **Anyways! Cheers :)!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I know last chapter was short – please don't kill me! ;-; I hope this chapter makes up for it! A little look into Anna's and Lucas's relationship – date night addition.**_

 _ **Since the beginning, it has been told in Jackie's words that Lucas is a 'total d-bag', and to be completely honest he is. I won't go into detail within the authors notes, but Lucas is a very manipulative person who is creating a very toxic relationship. We will go a little bit deeper with this during the chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it will not be the happiest one around.**_

* * *

 _~One day time skip~_

 **First Person Anna**

I opened my closet door, eyes scanning the rack as I attempted to pick out a dress. I wasn't a 'clothing' person, but I have a few dresses for different occasions. Black dresses for funerals, red dresses for adult partying – mature or a girls night out, then a handful of different colored ones for other occasions, or if I am just in the mood for a splash of color, though that was rare.

Running my hand over the few dresses I owned, I eventually stopped on the dress that caught my eye. It was a long sleeved turtle necked maroon dress that was made of lace with a floral design. It was fairly translucent, but the design thickened over the important areas – creating an elegant look. It was one of the few dresses I actually saved up my money to purchases, for it was a very nice dress and nice dresses were not cheap.

Pulling out the dress, I also pulled out a pair of simple black tights, ones that held a few holes and were fairly thin – showing my skin underneath but I felt they would help the look. Once I had my outfit picked out, I went over to my desk, and pulled out a small wooden box containing what few jewelry pieces I had. Pulling out a simple locket that Lucas had given me and some simple black hoop earnings, I was ready to go. Quietly, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

I threw off all my clothes, and I carefully put on the dress, making sure to be delicate with the fabric. Once it was on my body, I smiled as it brought out the few minor features I liked about myself.

The dress itself was fairly long on most people, but I was about 5'5, so the dress fell to my mid thigh. I was verging on the side of anorexic, though I wasn't at the same time. I was just small, even though I was tall. Though I knew this was because I didn't eat much, I still retained the smallest amount of body fat that kept me from looking 'boney'. My pale skin now held a more 'warming' glow to it, even though it was still a more 'sickly' looking color. The dress also showed the fact I wasn't just a stick – and that I had a some what hour glass shaped body, even though it didn't look like this normally, and finally – my green eyes held a nice shimmer, complementing the dress nicely.

Nodding at my appearance, I threw on my ripped black tights, smiling at the holes that lined and ripped down – creating an interesting appearance. I could remember how I obtained each hole, and I could help but smile. One when Jackie and I were late for school, and I tripped and fell as we missed the bus, resulting in Jackie falling over my body and landing on her face along with me. Another one was from when me and another friend from high school ended up hiding in our lockers, on to have to be rescued by Jacklyn and the janitor. In the end my leggings got caught and ripped on the way out. I ran my hand across the fabric, eyes wrinkling as I smiled at the memories.

I stood up and looked at my hair through the mirror. My long brown choppy locks were long past my mid back, falling in various different directions. It held a more wavy texture then anything, today being a more humid day and clearly affecting my hair. Giving a sigh, I pulled a hair clip from the counter top and threw my hair into a messy clip bun, strands falling out from the corners, but not entirely looking half bad.

As I have said before, I am not a hair person. Hair maintenance is a no go for me.

Once I was finished, I moved onto makeup. I decided on a eye widening cat eye look with a maroon lip to match the outfit. I looked over my self one last time before smiling, placing on my earnings and jewelry.

"Face looks alright, dress looks great, hair is meh as always, and all in all – I would fuck me." I gave myself a twirl before I cleaned up the bathroom, walking out with a new found confidence. As I entered my bedroom, I found I wasn't the only one in there, as Itachi was now searching through my book chest for a new read.

He looked up at me through the corner of his eyes and paused for a moment, halting his actions. I couldn't help but feel a small heat build up my neck as I felt his eyes wandering over my body, so I took this time to walk back over to my closet in search of a new purse to bring along with me, and my lone pair of black heels.

The room was silent as I bent down, I made sure to keep my hand pressed on the bottom of my dress to make sure nothing on my bottom would be shown as I searched through the bottom of my closet. I could feel Itachi's eyes burning into me, and I continued to blush at the interaction. Did he find me attractive? Was a wearing too much? Did I look like a slut? All these things raced through my mind as I pulled out the items I was looking for, and I stood up – only to be scared shitless at a presence behind me.

I turned around, only to find the Uchiha a few inches in front of me. I could help but jolt in surprise and shock, quickly bringing a hand to rest on my chest in an attempt to calm myself. "You shouldn't just walk up behind people like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Once I caught my breath, I had noticed he hadn't budged.

We stood there for a moment, and each second that passed I could hear my heart thumping louder and louder. I found my eyes darting from his own to his facial features, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. Just as I was about to speak, I felt a hand brush over my face, as he started... Fixing my hair?

Silently, he pulled a few strands from my messy bun and let them down. They fell into natural curls, though I couldn't see from my position. He worked on my hair for a few minutes until he pulled away to inspect his work. By this point, I was completely red. I was thanking myself over and over again that I put on heavy foundation to cover my face, but I was unsure if my blush was showing or not. One could only pray so hard.

I looked at his face, and as I did I was overcome with different emotions. His usual stoic look was replaced with a soft gaze, light features and the smallest of smiles. Before I could even react, I felt my forehead being poked.

"...That color suits you well..." He walked towards the bed, picked up a new book and walked out of the room, leaving me to be by myself.

"...What." I brought my hands to my forehead to rest on the spot he poked. I couldn't help the blush at this point, as I continued to rub the spot. _Why does my heart feel this way?_ I took a breath in and let it out, trying to calm myself. _I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, and here I am getting all hot and frustrated with my anime crush._ I lowered my hands and shook my body to regain its composure before slipping on my heals, and throwing over my long strapped purse over my shoulders like a messenger bag.

I grabbed my phone as I made my way out of my bedroom, only to enter the living room and have all eyes on me. Apparently my heals signaled the men.

"God you look fucking hot today Anna. What the fuck is the occasion?" Hidan proceeded to inch closer to me from his corner spot on the couch. I noticed this and proceeded to step closer towards the kitchen, earning a pout from the Jashinist. "Well fuck you then."

"Hidan is right, un. Why are you all dressed up today?" Deidara tilted his head, earning a harsh intake of air from Jackie, who attempted to control herself from spouting words that would lower her already low pride.

"I'm going on a date." I mumbled, suddenly feeling all eyes on my person, including Jackie's and Itachi's who had now returned to the living room. "Is this such a bad thing?"

"You know how I feel about him Anna." Jackie responded, sending a low key glare in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders as I made my way to the front door, feeling Hidan's wondering eyes grace the bottom of my dress. I turned around before I left, facing everyone. "Do I look alright though? Not to much?"

"As I said earlier, fucking hot." Hidan responded with a stern nod, licking his lips as his eyes continued to hungrily rip off my clothes in his head. Deidara gave a small nod, before falling back against the wall and returning his attention to Jacklyn – who just eyed me before turning to look back at Deidara.

"I think you look wonderful." Konan responded, walking over and grabbing my shoulders to give me a proper look. "You are so lucky, I can't pull off this color yet on you it looks perfect."

"Thank you." I mumbled, attempting to hide my face as I felt another blush coming on. She noticed this and gave a smile, before patting me on the head lightly – not to disturb my hair, and returned to her spot beside Kakuzu who was currently working on our budget plan, news paper flyers and coupons surrounding his person.

"That dress looks expensive." He mumbled, eyeing me with a hint of frustration. I raised my hands up and took this chance to walk towards the door.

"Alright, with that I'll be off. I don't know when I'll be home, I'll call you Jackie if I need a pick up." I waved towards the others, earning a wave from Tobi, a wave from Kisame, a grunt from Hidan and a head dip from Itachi. Even Jackie wasn't saying goodbye, which bothered me. "Bye guys."

With that I stepped out the front door, making sure to close it behind me. Once the door was shut, I proceeded to walk down our steps to sit myself down and wait for my pickup. As soon as I sat down though, I saw Lucas's car drive down our street, close to our place.

"Always with perfect timing." I mumbled, pulling myself up and walking to the end of our driveway. Lucas pulled up, waiting for me to get in so that we could start our date. I could help but smile as I walked towards the car and opened the passenger seat, his smiling face greeting me as I sat myself down.

"Good evening beautiful." I could feel his eyes wandering, and I couldn't help but feel the blush return on my face – but I made no attempt to hide it from him. Once I was seated with my belt on, I turned to him to plant a kiss on his lips, my hand resting on his chin. It lasted a few seconds, but it was a soft romantic kiss, showing him all my emotions in one go. I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes.

"Good evening handsome." He chuckled lightly, bringing his hand up to caress my face with his thumb.

He really did look handsome. He was a bit older then me at 23, but he looked more like a teenager then anything. He was tall and skinny, his skin was a beautiful golden tan. His features were soft yet sharp all at once, giving him a true 'teenager' look. His hair was short, but it was long enough to fall over his ears slightly, but once it reached halfway down his head – it was shaved to look nice, and his eyes was a deep ocean blue. Everything about he screamed 'teenage wet dream', and I couldn't help but feel lucky that he was mine.

"You did yourself up for me? I feel rather lucky." His smile spoke volumes, and even though we had just met up the look of sex was in his eyes. I couldn't help but shiver lightly, but I gave it no attention, as I turned myself around in an attempt to start the date.

"So where are we going darling?" I sat myself upright within his car, only turning my head to look at him. He grunted at the sudden lack of touch before turning his attention to driving, his hand resting on the stick shift.

"Well, I made reservations at a lovely Japanese restaurant that serves _more_ than just sushi." He started, sending a look to me – almost judgmental. I couldn't help but laugh. _You can't send me to a Japanese restaurant with sushi in it – that is all I'll eat!_ "Then, we are going to return to my place for your surprise."

"A mix of romantic and homey." I paused for a moment, before nodding happily. "You know me so well." I couldn't help but laugh, and I earned a smile from Lucas, who continued to drive us to our location of choice.

* * *

 **First Person Jacklyn**

"Jacklyn, un... Is there a reason why you are so upset?" Deidara took the chance to pull the elephant that was sitting casually within the room fore front. "You haven't said anything since Anna left."

"Yeah, normally you are talking the fucking place up, annoying puppet boy and 'Bruce' over here." Hidan joined in the conversation, chin now resting on the arm of the couch. It was a 'Fuck I'm bored' day, and we were all feeling its wrath.

"I don't like Anna's boyfriend." My response was short, but it caused Deidara to pause before nodding lightly. I crossed my arms and made myself small as I sat against the wall.

"Is there a reason you don't like him?" Kisame asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He was leaned in the middle of the couch, flipping channels on the television trying to find something to watch. I would whip out my phone then and there to browse the internet, but Anna was purposely keeping it turned off to prevent them from finding out or looking for information. Instead, I was stuck in this situation.

"He is a Douche bag, fitting in with the term that has two meanings." I gave a sigh, as I turned to watch the television, Kisame finally landing on Spongebob just for shits and giggles. We had a habit of making fun of the stupid show.

"Tobi wants to know what 'Douche bag' means?" Tobi wiggled around on the floor and crawled up to me, taking my hands that were wrapped around my chest, and pulling them into his. "Don't be mad Jackie-chan!"

I blew a stray hair away from my face before looking at the masked man, looking for any visible sign of the sharingan. As I saw none, I gave a sigh before nodding. "The real meaning of a 'Douche' is pretty much 'the rinsing of the vagina'. Ya know, female body part and shit. A 'Douche Bag' is something you can by that contains a premade mixture, that you shove up your vagina in order to rinse it out. Its a cheap contraceptive, and some people just do it to feel more clean."

This cause Tobi to back away slowly, almost regretting his decision to ask the question.

"Now, the other term – 'Douche Bag' is when you have exceeded the level of both Jerk and Asshole, yet haven't past the 'Bastard, fucker and mother fucker' stages. To put it nicely, That is what her boyfriend is."

"If he truly is like that, why does she go out with him? It would be idiotic to know this and do the opposite." Sasori commented, resting his head on his chin as he watched the show quietly. It bored him to death, but then again, when was he not bored?

"Anna... I don't know with her. She knows this, yet she defends him. It is a very toxic relationship if you ask me. He has her brain washed to a certain extent, and I can't get through to her." I gave a sigh, returning my hands to cross over my chest as I shrugged my shoulders. "I have honestly given up with their relationship at this point. I know it will end eventually, and I can only hope that it does sooner rather then later, but until then Anna just doesn't listen to me. Anna thinks she is in love, yet I know he is just using her."

"How can you be so certain, un?" Deidara asked, scooting closer to me. I couldn't help but smirk at the action, before continuing.

"Well, I know that he cheats on her. That is one thing. Though I don't have actual proof, he tells her shit all the time that doesn't make sense. Over the past few weeks he has said he is over at his fathers visiting his brother, but what Anna doesn't remember is that a few months ago, Lucas said he hated his brother, and that he would never go visit him again. They had a bad fight years ago and his older brother walked away from their relationship and never attempted to fix it. You don't just make up like..." I snapped my fingers. "Like that, you know? I would know, but I'm not going into that." I waved a dismissive hand at the remark. "You can constantly hear women talking in the background whenever he calls Anna, but to most people the sounds coming on the other side would just sound like soft murmuring at most."

I gave a sigh, as I adjusted myself to continue. "He manipulates Anna. Tells her what she can and cannot wear, if she talks to another man he will freak the fuck out, and yet he can talk to all these other women while Anna is sitting right beside him. It's sick."

"It does sound like a toxic relationship..." Konan responded, giving a small sigh herself. "Maybe we should talk to her when she gets home?"

"Her relationship is none of our worries." Kakuzu mumbled, his pile of coupons forever growing. "As long as she puts food on the table, that is all that matters. This girls happiness is none of our concern."

"Well fuck you too, money whore." I deadpanned, causing Hidan to burst out laughing, all while pointing at Kakuzu.

"Fucking money whore. THANK YOU!" Hidan turned to look at me. "SOMEONE ELSE SEES THIS MAN FOR WHAT HE REALLY IS! FUCKING THANK YOU!" I couldn't help but smile at his over reaction, and my smile only grew bigger when I saw Kakuzu's eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Next time you make a comment like that, I'll make sure you pay for your meals full price." We both shut up. Food was one of the things that got you around in this house. With this, I nodded before turning my attention to the others, continuing our conversation before the money whore interrupted.

"Though what he said is true, we shouldn't worry about Anna's relationship, it still kills me inside to know that she is in such a mentally abusive relationship. She is already fucked up enough as it is."

"What do you mean by this?" Itachi asked, finally speaking. I paused for a moment, before grabbing my legs and pressing them to my chest.

"Even though Anna doesn't let on anything but her physical pain, mentally? She is far from 'mentally' normal. I wont say much on her behalf, if she wants you to know she will let you, but all I will say is when she finally does cry, someone for the love of god be there for her. She bottles everything up." I pressed my lips in an attempt to stop myself from saying any more, respecting my friends privacy. "Again though, if you want to know more – wait for her to tell you."

Allowing my legs to fall, I pushed myself from my position from the floor, and walked towards the kitchen – intent on making dinner. "Now enough about this conversation. To sum everything up, I don't like Lucas because he is a Douche bag, Anna has a lot of shit going on and we should just leave her alone."

I turned myself around to look at the others. "Now, what do you criminals want for dinner? I'm feeling taco's."

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Wow, this is the place?" I whispered, eyeing the beautiful restaurant exterior as we walked towards it. I could hear Lucas giving a small laugh before grabbing my hand, walking along side me.

"Yep. It was hard to get a reservation, but luckily for us, I have connections." He gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand before we walked inside the restaurant, only to be greeted with a lovely Japanese set scenery at the front of the house. All the staff turned to us, and shouted "Irasshaimase!" and I blushed. I couldn't help but have my mouth open in awe, as we waited patiently within our spot in line.

"This place is absolutely beautiful. Even though I haven't tried the food, thank you for taking me here darling." I sent a smile up towards Lucas, earning another from him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead before we moved up in line, until finally we were in the front.

"I have a reservation for 6:30, should be under the name 'Lucas Foster'." Lucas held my hand firmly as he waited for the front house greeter to give us the go ahead. She asked for a piece of I.D, and he happily provided it. Once she looked it over, she gave him a smile before nodding, grabbing two menus and ushering us to follow her. Lucas looked down at me and gave me a squeeze before leading me with him.

Once we entered the actual restaurant, it was truly beautiful. It was modern, and there was a fair amount of light entering the restaurant through large windows that lined the room. The seats were black and leather, and each of the tables were lined with a soft gray table cloth, with a few white candles burning in the center of each. A sushi bar was set in the middle of the room – and I eyed it hungrily as we walked past it, but it appears Lucas knew how I would be acting, and asked for a more 'private' couples spot.

Soon enough, we were in the back of the restaurant in a more secluded area. She showed us to our seats and we sat down happily. She placed the menu's in front of us before leaving to return to the front room, assuring us that our waitress would soon come to see what we would like.

"You had to move me away from the sushi huh?" I looked at Lucas with a frown, for him only to return it with a smirk. I sighed once, before my frown turned into the smallest of smiles. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Because I have a budget darling, and if I were to give you the go ahead you would rid the place of its vast quantities of sushi." I pouted, only to nod.

"Okay, maybe... Though I do have some self control I'll have you know." Lucas gave a small laugh as I felt his shoe brush against mine. Soon enough we were playing footsies waiting for the waitress to return. We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

Soon enough, a beautiful waitress came up to us to take our orders. They ditched the traditional kimono's and went with a more 'business' like look. Black form fitting skirt, tight gray long sleeved button up top, and to top things off – she was wearing lacy tights. Suddenly, I didn't feel beautiful in her presence.

She brought out her note pad, and greeted us with a smile. "Konbanwa! My name is Mizuki, and I shall be your server for the night. Let us start off the night by getting you drinks!" Her smile was flirtatious as her eyes wandered towards Lucas. I couldn't help but feel small and ignored as Lucas gave her his full attention, eyes occasionally wandering to the waitresses 'bottom'.

"Well aren't you a beauty..." He whispered, causing her to smile brighter. I instantly felt angry, but I refrained myself from lashing out. He did this all the time. "For drinks, can you just get us a bottle of your finest Sake. As for food, I'll be having gyutan-yaki **(1)**. Anna, what will you be having?"

Their eyes turned to me and I couldn't help but feel nervous. Swallowing lightly, I placed a smile on my face. "I'll just have some onigiri **(2)** with some tsukudani **(3)**..." The waitress nodded, before taking our menu's away, sending a wink in Lucas's direction and walking away.

"Sweetheart, is there a reason why you ordered so little? This isn't like you?" Lucas asked, attempting to grab my hand which was resting on the table. I pulled away, causing him to give me a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you always have to flirt with other women while I'm sitting right in front of you." I asked quietly, bringing my hand to rest on my lap. I watched his face for any reaction, only to see his lips press as he attempted to fight something within him. Before he could respond, I cut him off. "Do not give me that crap 'Oh you are just imagining it'. You do this every time Lucas. You were staring right at her ass, pretty much shoving your face in it."

"Sorry..." He mumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry... It seemed that way. I'll try my best not to do it again." He sent me a small smile to try and fix things, but I just turned my head away, eyeing where the waitress had left.

"Whatever..." I whispered, tapping my fingers on my knees as I waited for my food. I could hear Lucas sigh from the other side, but he refrained from saying anything else. Soon enough, the waitress came back with our Sake, and Lucas proceeded to pour us each a glass.

"Anna, please don't act this way. Lighten up, it's my first night back and you are already angry at me." I turned around to face him, only to feel his feet kick against mine again. "Darling, please don't act this way with me, I'm sorry. Here, will this make it up to you?"

I watched him pull something out of his pocket and proceeded to reach his hand under the table. I gave a sigh, knowing what it was. Reaching my own hand underneath, I grabbed onto what he was passing me and threw it in my purse as fast as I could. Yes, I knew exactly what it was. A month's worth of heroine.

"We over made our batch, this was some of the extra. Should keep you tied over for about a month and a half if you are still dosing like you were before." He sent me a charming smile as he brought his Sake to his mouth, and downed the small glass with one gulp.

"Sadly, I have increase my 'dosages'." I mumbled drinking my own Sake – but at a slower pace. He sent me a frown but just hummed in response, pouring himself another drink and gulping it down again. At the rate he was going, I would be the one driving home.

Soon enough, our food came by and again, he proceeded to stare at the waitress's butt. I gave a sigh before I started eating my food, enjoying the salty flavor of the rice – hoping it would allow my mind to wander. I couldn't help my eyes from darting up to Lucas who was enjoying his beef tongue, but other then that he gave me no attention. All of his was on that girls butt and his food.

After about five minutes, he took a break from eating to down another two drinks, while I was still on my first. He sent me a flirtatious smile before speaking up. "So how have you been? What has been happening since I have been gone."

"Well.." I grumbled, finishing up the one and only glass of sake I would be having. I sent a glare in his direction, still angry. "Jackie and I recently took in a bunch of cats."

"Cats eh?" I don't think he could tell I was even angry at this point. He drowned another glass of sake. "They are a pretty big responsibility. I hope they aren't giving you too much of a hassle."

"They are wonderful cats..." I mumbled, finishing up my food. As Lucas stated before, I ordered something small. The portions in this restaurant were of course 'tiny' but expensive as all hell. I gave a light sigh as I leaned back in my chair, attempting to calm myself down. "They really truly are wonderful cats... Well, all but Wet Sock."

"You named a cat 'Wet Sock'? No wonder a cat would give you issues." Lucas snickered, adjusting himself into his seat. His arms wobbled to take another bite of his food, and I couldn't help but be embarrassed for him as he fumbled with picking up a piece of his meal. He was already drunk – he had a glazed look over his eyes. I gave a sigh, excusing myself from the table.

"I need to use the washroom, excuse me." I placed my hand on Lucas's shoulder, and he brought his hand up to squeeze mine. Giving him the smallest of a smile, I made my way to the ladies room, only to rest against the wall in an attempt to calm myself.

"What a fucking moron." I mumbled, walking towards the sink to rest my hands on the counter. I was alone in the bathroom it appeared, and I checked under the stalls to see no feet. Once I knew the bathroom was clear, I placed on my face, and screamed into them. "Fucking idiot."

I wanted to call Jackie and tell her to pick me up. I really did – but I forced myself not to. Already the date was ruined in the sense that he was flirting with other women in front of me and was too drunk to drive himself home like he had promised me. I heard the door open as another woman walked into the bathroom, and I quickly composed myself, nodding as she walked by – a fake smile plastered on my face. Once the woman went into the stall, I took my chance to leave the bathroom, pretty much ready to go home.

That feeling was solidified when I walked into the dining area to find the waitress sitting on his lap, his tongue shoved down her throat.

* * *

 **First Person Jacklyn**

"Hidan, can you please eat like a normal fucking human being, that is disgusting." I mumbled, watching the silver haired man practically deep throat the burrito I made him a few moments ago. He responded by gracing me with his middle finger, mumbled a slew of insults – burrito still in mouth. I took one more moment to stare at him before responding. "Hidan, please for the love of JASHIN please stop deep throating the burrito."

Hidan paused for a moment before taking the burrito out of his mouth slightly, only to take a bite and pull away. Deidara snickered lightly and even Sasori cracked a smirk at the comment I made made – but clearly it didn't bother the Jashinist. I looked over to Kakuzu who had now created a wall of coupons, thus becoming our local coupon queen. "You need to teach your bitch some manors, he eats like a wild animal."

"As long as he collects bounties and doesn't spend money, I don't care what he does." The money grubbing man responded, jotting down some stuff on his notepad as he took a bite of his own burrito. Hidan send me a smirk as he continued to chew his food.

I was going to send a witty remark towards Hidan, but I was interrupted when my phone started going off. It was resting on the coffee table, so Kisame stood from his spot and threw it over to me – which I caught easily. This had been our normal routine. "Thanks babe." I sent a wink towards the shark man and he chuckled lightly, before returning his attention to the show we were watching.

"This is Jacklyn Brookes, what do you want?" I answered the phone in my regular fashion, placing my plate down and licking my fingers while waiting for a response. I was shocked to see who was on the other line.

" _Jackie? I need you to come pick me up..."_ I could hear Anna's voice shaking from the other side of the line, and instantly I went into over protective mode.

"Anna? What the fuck is going on?" I asked, my voice hardening as I completely gave all my attention to the girl on the other line. It was only a bit past eight, and she normally took her time on their dates.

" _L-look, a lot of shit is happening right now, and I just want to go home. Please, come pick me up..."_ I could hear her sobs on the other line as she started to lose her composure. I calmed myself before responding, putting my plate on the coffee table as I stood up, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Where are you right now?" I asked, grabbing they keys to our car.

" _I'm by the mall near the new Japanese restaurant. I'm currently walking along Gibb street so you will probably find me on there. Please hurry."_ I frowned, so many thoughts going through my head.

"I'm coming babe, don't worry – and please for the love of god don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon." I heard a hushed and sluggish 'bye' and I turned off my phone turning towards the occupants in the room who had stopped eating to listen to our conversation. "Something is wrong with Anna and she abandoned her date – which never happens. I'm probably going to go on a murderous rampage so I need someone to come who is willing to hold me back if I see that asshole's face. Now, I can take the – who wants to come?"

Deidara was pretty much instantly by my side, throwing on his shoes while we got ready to leave. The first shocker of this journey was when Hidan stood, shoving the rest of his burrito down his throat before making his way to join us. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders. He was most likely coming because he was bored.

The kicker? Itachi placed his mean down on the coffee table and stood quietly, joining us by sliding on his shoes and shoving his hands within his pants pockets. He normally didn't join in with these matters, so it shocked the hell out of me. I looked to Kisame who just raised his hands in a _Don't look at me – I didn't push him to do this_ fashion. I gave him a small smile before we all left out the door. "We all good? Good. Now lets go find Anna."

With that, we were off.

 _If he hurt her, I swear on Jashin he is fucking dead._ I thought to myself, as we walked towards the car. _No one causes my baby to cry._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of content in the last one. I decided to split this one up because I felt it would have been 'too much' for one chapter. I know that may sound weird, but it doesn't to me xD I just feel some events should be separated. Besides, it will all be worth it next chapter. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Did you like it or hate it? C:**_

Gyutan-yaki – Grilled beef tongue.

Onigiri – Rice ball

Tsukudani – Seafood, meat or seaweed that has been simmered in soy sauce or mirin. A common filling with Onigiri.

 _ **The Question Last Time:** **Who is your favorite Hokage?**_

 _ **Answer: Tsunade is my bae, she is just so sassy and perfect. I love her.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **What is your favorite chakra nature?**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter – I'll see you guys next time :)**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I am happy you guys are excited for this chapter – and also very curious about it... I don't feel bad about the cliff hanger though. I just had to – the chance was there.**_

 _ **For the past week I have been in a super teenage angst mood in order to prepare for writing a few up coming chapters. When I get into writing, I really get into it.. Hence why I haven't been posting every day like I was. I'll try to frequent my uploads a little bit more again!**_

 _ **WARNING! Abuse, sexual assault/rape, swearing and mature content ahead! You have been warned.**_

 _ **With that being said – I hope you guys TRY to enjoy this chapter. It was a bit hard for me to write – but I feel it was well worth it in the end. Lucas will be punished, but not before he does some damage :C Poor Anna.**_

 _ **Anyways – enjoy guys (At least try to ;-;)**_

 _Sometimes quiet is violent  
I find it hard to hide it  
My pride is no longer inside  
It's on my sleeve  
My skin will scream  
Reminding me of  
Who I killed inside my dream  
I hate this car that I'm driving  
There's no hiding for me  
I'm forced to deal with what I feel  
There is no distraction to mask what is real  
I could pull the steering wheel _

_-_ twenty one pilots: Car Radio

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

 _~*Previously*~_

 _"You named a cat 'Wet Sock'? No wonder a cat would give you issues." Lucas snickered, adjusting himself into his seat. His arms wobbled to take another bite of his food, and I couldn't help but be embarrassed for him as he fumbled with picking up a piece of his meal. He was already drunk – he had a glazed look over his eyes. I gave a sigh, excusing myself from the table._

 _"I need to use the washroom, excuse me." I placed my hand on Lucas's shoulder, and he brought his hand up to squeeze mine. Giving him the smallest of a smile, I made my way to the ladies room, only to rest against the wall in an attempt to calm myself._

 _"What a fucking moron." I mumbled, walking towards the sink to rest my hands on the counter. I was alone in the bathroom it appeared, and I checked under the stalls to see no feet. Once I knew the bathroom was clear, I placed on my face, and screamed into them. "Fucking idiot."_

 _I wanted to call Jackie and tell her to pick me up. I really did – but I forced myself not to. Already the date was ruined in the sense that he was flirting with other women in front of me and was too drunk to drive himself home like he had promised me. I heard the door open as another woman walked into the bathroom, and I quickly composed myself, nodding as she walked by – a fake smile plastered on my face. Once the woman went into the stall, I took my chance to leave the bathroom, pretty much ready to go home._

 _That feeling was solidified when I walked into the dining area to find the waitress sitting on his lap, his tongue shoved down her throat._

"What the fuck are you doing Lucas?" I stomped towards the table, unable to control the rage that I was feeling? How dare he? _How Fucking dare he?_

"Shit." He pushed Mizuki off of his lap earning a shrill shriek from the woman as she attempted to catch herself, only to fail due to the tight 'work' uniform she was wearing. As soon as she left his lap, she face planted onto the hardwood below, and even though Lucas wanted to help her out and pick her up – now was not the time. "Anna, look... It's no-"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say 'It's not what it looks like'. How fucking DARE you take me out for a date and then get so drunk you start making out with another woman while I am in the fucking bathroom. You have some fucking never."

There were no words to describe how I was feeling. At this point I had no control over the sound of my voice as it boomed throughout the restaurant, earning looks from the other dinners. It was embarrassing as all hell, but that didn't matter to me right now. My date was completely ruined, along with my mood and my heart – all broken into little pieces. "How fucking dare you." I didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Anna, please just listen to me." He attempted to plead with me, stepping over the now shaken waitress who was attempting to pull herself together, avoiding the gaze of her boss who watched the scene unfolding in his restaurant. "I fucked up, I'm sorry – lets talk about this?" It was a pitiful scene.

"No, fuck you." I turned towards the direction of the exit only to feel my arm harshly grabbed. I could almost feel the bruises instantly forming. I turned around to stare Lucas in the eye, taking not of the lipstick the waitress had been wearing was no smeared all over his face. "Let go of me." My words were harsh sounding – and I meant for them to be.

"No, you are staying here and you will listen to me." He said quietly – but his tone sounded like a barked order. I brought my hands up in an attempt to remove his harsh grip but he only latched onto my arm with more force. I couldn't help but wince. "Did you not hear what I just said? You will listen to me now or so help me god..."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I attempted to yank my arm out of his hand. _Why am I even attempting to get an answer from him? He's drunk and as far as I am concerned, I am no longer his girlfriend._ "Please let go of me, you are hurting me." I pleaded.

"No. We are going to continue our date as if nothing has happened, and then we are going back to my place – you hear me?" Oh yes, I heard him... And boy was I not going to have any of it.

Without putting any thought to it – my foot raised on its own and swiftly planted a kick right in between his groin, inspired by the one and only Jackie. The moment it landed – he instantly let go of my arm and proceeded to latch onto his now damaged family jewels. I took my chance and started making my way towards the front door, looking towards the owner as I passed.

"Take his keys – he is intoxicated and unfit to drive. He will be paying for our meal – goodnight." With that, I left the restaurant as fast as I could – tears threatening to fall as I started my journey home.

"Jackie was right." I cried out, clutching my purse as I made my way to the sidewalk that lined the busy street I was attempting to get on to. I brought a hand up to my face to wipe them away but as soon as I did – I was startled by an approaching voice.

"Get back here – you and I are not finished!" I quickened my pace, attempting not to look back as I knew now I was being tailed by my now ex-boyfriend.

"No no no no..." I high tailed it out of there, making it onto the busy street and just getting across as the light turned green and the cars started to pass – cutting off any attempt for the moment of him crossing the street. I took that moment to whip out my phone and call the one person who could help me out in this situation – Jackie.

Dialing the number off by heart, I threw the phone to my ear as I sped-walked my way down the sidewalk – attempting to make it to my new destination – Gibb street.

It only took two rings for Jacklyn to pick up, and the moment I heard her voice – I wanted to cry out in happiness. _"This is Jacklyn Brookes, what do you want?"_ I couldn't help but feel my heart jump at her sarcastic opening.

"Jackie? I need you to come pick me up..." My voice started to shake from my now labored breath and my dampening mood – I'm sure she picked up on this so I didn't even attempt to hide my emotions. I could hear her phone rattling around as she pressed it closer to her face, instantly turning serious.

" _Anna?"_ She started, trying to find her voice. It sounded like she had just finished or started eating, I couldn't pin it. _"What the fuck is going on?"_

I peered behind me to see that Lucas had now easily crossed the street and was gaining on me fast. I took this chance to use what stamina I had left to start jogging – fear now evident in my core. What would happen if he caught up to me? I was scared – I needed help now. "L-look, a lot of shit is happening right now and I just want to go home." I didn't dare look back now – I looked at the counting down timer for the cross walk and bolted as fast as I could in an attempt to make it. "Please, come pick me up..." I sobbed, making across in time and turning onto Gibb street. This is where I could lose him.

I heard her place something down on the other line as the sound of her phone shuffling rang in my ear. _"Where are you right now?"_ Bingo – ride secured. I could hear the car keys jingling on the other side.

"I'm by the mall near the new Japanese restaurant. I'm currently walking along Gibb street so you will probably find me there." I turned to look back to see that he wasn't behind me as of right now. I took this moment to catch my breath and regain some of my composure even though my heart told me it was a stupid idea. "Please hurry." I whispered, my huge breaths becoming less and less as I gave my lungs a break.

" _I'm coming babe, don't worry – and please for the love of god don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye." I mumbled, turning off my phone and throwing it back into my purse. I raised my head from its slumped position to see if he had caught up with me – only to see him walking across the street – murderous intent in his eyes. I waited for too long.

"You are such a fucking bitch, do you know this Anna?" His voice grew louder and louder as he started gaining on me, and with that I continued on my run away from the enraged man. "You embarrassed us both back there and I will not tolerate this shit. Get the fuck back here before I kick your fucking ass you dumb bitch."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, fresh tears pouring down my face as I heard these words coming from his mouth. Usually he would talk to me with love and compassion, but after this night I felt none. "I don't want anything to do with you!" I cried.

"Hate to break it to you, but you are fucking mine. Mine and mine alone. You probably slept around on me while I was out of town you stupid slut. I heard from Gabe that you tried to snake your dirty mouth around his cock when you went to visit him. I didn't believe him – but clearly I fucking should have. Now get your ass back here so I can teach you a fucking damn lesson for betraying me!"

"I tried to sleep with him? He tried to fucking rape me! And you – you were making out with that whorish woman!" I didn't turn around to face him – I was running on pure Adrenalin now, anything to get away from the man I use to love. "Do you not feel back for sucking face with that bitch? I was in the bathroom for fucking sake!"

"I can suck face with whoever the fuck I want Anna. It is you who doesn't have that choice. You are mine – I branded you and you will stay branded." I cried out, remembering the face he had indeed branded me. On the back of my neck, right below my hairline was a small tattoo – barely noticeable to the naked eye. I would have to deal with that when I got home.

"Fuck you." I whimpered, holding onto my arms as I continued to run. I said it again and again, my voice getting lower every time I added another 'fuck you' to the list of growing 'fuck you's'. Just as I was about to add another one – the worst thing that could of happened – happened. It only took one second to realize how fucked I was – and the only thing I was rewarded with after this realization was my face heading towards the concrete sidewalk.

One of my heals snapped, and these certainly weren't 2 inch heels.

"Shit!" I screamed, my face bashing into the sidewalk – no time for me to react. The air rang with a sickening crack as I could feel my nose shatter as my face met with pavement. I dug my fingers into the ground as I attempted to pull myself up, but all attempts were failed as I felt my hair being grabbed – my lovely clip giving him an advantage.

"Caught you." He whispered into my ear, fingers from his spare hand reaching in front of my face to wipe some of the blood that was now pouring down my face off. He turned my head so I looked him dead in the eye – I was too dazed by the head trauma to even attempt to pull away. He stuck his now bloodied fingers into his mouth and gave me the creepiest smile I had ever seen, licking the blood off with his tongue. "You taste so sweet Anna."

"Stop..." I mumbled, attempting to look around the street to see if anyone was available to help me. I was saddened to see that I had stumbled into a dark section of the street, no one in the area to help. _Just my luck..._ I was pulled from all thoughts as he began tugging my barely contentious form across the pavement, creating new wholes in my leggings and tarnishing my favorite dress – all while creating new gashes along my form. I cried out again "Please, s-stop!" But my words fell on mute ears.

 **(Warning! Sexual Assault scene incoming! It's key to the story – but if you don't want to read it – here is your warning!)**

"You should have kept running while you had the chance." He mocked, pulling me behind a group of unkempt bushes. Blood was pouring down my face and I began to feel the world swirl around me as my consciousness threatened to leave me. "Its clear I need to teach you a few things. I haven't trained you enough it seems, pity." With one huge yank, I was pulled into a sitting position. Only then did I realize what he meant to do.

My eyes widened with fear as I attempted to pull away, only to be pushed back into my previous position. I swiped my hands towards the man in an attempt to push him back in any way I could but my attempts barely did anything. I could feel my heart pounding as the sound of a zipper opening sounded through the air, and almost instantly I regretted looking in the direction I heard it happen. There, in front of my face was a very hard erection from a very horny Lucas. "No..." I cried, tears mixing with blood.

"I feel as though I'm lucky my dick is still working after that shit you pulled in the restaurant, but that doesn't matter right now." Grabbing fist fulls of my hair, pulled my head forward, crashing my mouth onto his length. I didn't even have time to force him away. "If you bite I _will_ kill you."

My throat was clogged, and any sound I made only seemed to pleasure him further. I tried my best to pry his hands out from hair or push him away but all my attempts proved to be futile. My saliva mixed with the blood coming from my nose as well as the pre-cum that now dripped down my throat, it was honestly one of the most disgusting things I had ever tasted, and the sight wasn't pretty. An hour ago I was having dinner with my boyfriend, but now here I was – broken nose and being orally raped.

Only once did he pull away – an attempt to make 'this' look more appealing. He threw my head back to slam it back, but the moment my mouth left his cock I gave the most blood curling scream I ever could – enough to shatter ear drums. With that, he shoved my mouth back on, silencing me further.

"You have a lot of guts doing that bit – it's a shame no one is around to hear you scream. Poor little Anna." He yanked hard on my hair, bringing his hands closer to my scallop as he attempted to dig his nails in to get a better grip. I felt as though I couldn't breath, all oxygen I had before was now gone from my poor attempt to get help – I could only hope that someone heard it. I could only hope. _Hope..._

His pace quickened as he came close to climax – at this point I could barely tell what was going on, but I knew at the same time. Only when my mouth was ripped away from his hardened length did I realize something else was going on that wasn't related to Lucas's doings. My broken eyes looked up only to see Lucas falling backwards, a fist planted firmly in his face, and a sicking crack sounding through the air.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I knew that voice. Instantly the tears that were flowing tripled as I turned my face to see a very angry Jacklyn being held back by Deidara.

 **(Sexual Assault scene over – you are free to continue C:)**

I let out a sob as I looked back towards Lucas, who was now on the ground getting the shit beaten out of him by a very furious Hidan, and it was clear the Jashinist wasn't going to let up any time soon. I did my best to crawl away, still fearing that he might some how attack me again. I knew I looked pitiful, but my appearance didn't matter right now. I just wanted to leave – I wanted to go home.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around my body – lifting me into the air. In my state of panic, fear overcame me again as I attempted to pull myself out of their grasp, hitting, slapping and screaming only for a calm baritone voice to rip me from my worrisome state. "Anna, I'm not going to hurt you."

My actions suddenly ceased as I looked up to see who was holding me close to their frame. Instantly my swollen green eyes met with glowing red orbs. Itachi was holding me close, and I knew only then that no one was going to hurt me again. Safety. That is what I felt.

After what seemed like forever, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I allowed myself cried. I cried harder then I have ever done before in my life. I knew I was getting his shirt bloodied, but I was busy letting out my emotions to give a damn. I felt broken, I was in pain, I didn't know what was happening but I knew at the same time. This was all too damn confusing.

All I wanted to do was go home.

 **Third Person**

"LET ME GO – I NEED TO KICK HIS ASS!" Jacklyn screamed, attempting to claw her way out of Deidara's arms. The bomber responded to her demands by tightening his grip, watching as the Uchiha walked up beside them – Anna hanging from his form.

"Jackie, you need to calm down, un!" Deidara pleaded as he held onto the girl for dear life. One slip up and she would make her way towards Anna's boyfriend in record time, and they didn't want that to happen. "Hidan is dealing with the situation, you need to calm down!"

"Did you not see what he did to my best friend?" Jackie cried, dropping the weight she was using to pull out and turning towards the pyro. Tears were running down her face as she pointed at her best friend who was beaten, bloodied and orally raped. "Did you not see what that bastard did! I will fucking end him."

"The best thing we can do for Anna right now is to get her home." Itachi mumbled, tightening his arms around the frail girl who had long since gone limp. She felt cold to the touch, but the rising of her chest let him know that she was still breathing. He turned his head towards Hidan, who was still on top of the man. "Don't kill him."

Hidan grunted as he stood from the man he just pummelled and sent a grin to the group. "He's alive but he has learned his fucking lesson." He wiped the blood that were on his fists on his pants as he walked towards the group, the faint moaning of Anna's boyfriend sounding behind him. "Why can't I fucking kill him? Why the fuck does he have to live?" The tone in the Jashinist's voice was angry, and he had every right to be.

"We do not want any eyes on us while we are in this world. With that said, we are to commit no crimes, and we are to not kill anyone one no matter the circumstance." He turned on his heel to walk towards the door, face hardened as he looked down towards the limp girl in his arms. All he could do was hold her tight, giving her some reassurance that no one was going to touch her like that again. Though he would never admit it, seeing her broken like this tore at his stone like heart, ripping part of it open and allowing a piece of her in.

"You guys may not be allowed to kill him but I can!" Jackie cried, but Deidara silenced her by picking up the blond and shoving her over his shoulder. "Let me go, I need to do something! ANYTHING!"

"We have Anna, that is all that matters Jacklyn. Judging by the work done by Hidan, he will never touch another woman like her again, un." Deidara mumbled, turning his head to look at the pulverised form of the man that once stood. He could feel Jackie's form slacken lightly as they made their way towards the car, completely forgetting the man behind them.

Little did they know, Lucas's beaten eyes turned to look at the group who were leaving, and he felt a smirk crawl onto his face. Watching them leave, he whispered quietly, plotting for the future. He would get his Anna back, and when he did, he would make her pay. "You are mine." He spat, closing his eyes to rest. "You will always be mine."

* * *

"Let me down, I need to see her." Jacklyn asked, and Deidara responded at that. He knew that she wouldn't turn around and go after the man. Placing the girl down, Jackie ran to her friend, wiping her tears as she approached. "Oh god Anna, what did he do to you?"

The brunette stirred, latching onto Itachi's shirt as she opened her eyes. A light moan crossed her lips as she caught sight of the street light, and closed her eyes again, attempting to shield them. "What happened?" She whispered, coughing lightly. "Why is my head killing me?"

"You are going to be okay sweetheart." Jacklyn whispered, pulling a few strands of hair that had clumped around her broken nose away, attempting to clean her friends pale face. "We are never going to let Lucas touch you again, I promise you that." Her voice cracked from the raw emotion she was feeling. Her friend looked horrible. If only she could have gotten there sooner. If only...

"Oh." She whispered, re-opening her eyes. "That happened. I'm sorry I scared you." Her once beautiful green eyes were now bloodshot and bruised, and all Jacklyn wanted to do was hug her friend.

"I know this isn't the time." Jackie laughed, attempting to brighten her friends mood. "But I guess you could say 'I told you so.'" The laugh turned bitter as she cast a glace in the direction they left the man. If she had her chance she would do more work to him – but right now her best friend needed her. At her response, Anna just closed her eyes and smiled, grunting slightly as she pressed her face against Itachi's chest.

"I just want to go home." She whispered, falling asleep almost instantly. Jacklyn gave her a sad smile before pulling away, and took this chance to approach the car and pull the back seat door open for Itachi who easily stepped in, Anna in tow. Soon they all piled into the car and started to make their way home. They had a girl to heal both mentally and physically, this was no 'minor' event, and they all knew this.

All they could do was hope that she would turn out alright, but little did they know – that was far from what the actual outcome would plan out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not as long as last chapter, I know, but I tried at least! This was very hard for me to write – I don't like hurting Anna but I have to for the sake of the plot. At least she is back with her friend and some of her boys, and they will make sure she is alright. Bonds will come out of this experience – stronger then before let me tell you!**_

 _ **Legit though, please don't kill me for this chapter . At least Lucas got his face beat in.**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is your favorite Chakra nature?**_

 _ **Answer: I like fire and lightning C:**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who would you prefer to hang out with? Anna or Jacklyn?**_

 _ **Anyways – I'll see you guys next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So last chapter ripped me up into pieces, so it took me a day or so to prepare the next chapter (This one). I don't like hurting Anna – she is already going through enough stuff as it is – but now her boyfriend is a butt face. I'm sorry Anna ;-;**_

 _ **Legit though guys, I am sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. I haven't found it in my to write a new chapter – but I am going to push through this! ;-; So thank you guys all for your favorites/follows/reviews!**_

 _ **This chapter will be a little more forgiving with Anna, she needs to have her injuries healed and she needs to figure out what in the hell is going to happen. This isn't something you can easily be like "lol its k now lets love the anime characters!" No, this is something is going to be haunting through out the story, and there will be more poopy stuff happening in the future.**_

 _ **Big shout out to harizes on Deviantart who I commissioned for the new cover image! Did an amazing job – so if you guys want to know what Anna and Jacklyn look like – there we go! Go pop by and check out her art!**_

 _ **Anyways – I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the others can start saving Anna, because let me tell you - she will need all the help she can get.**_

 _Life inside the music box ain't easy  
The mallets hit the gears are always turning  
And everyone inside the mechanism  
Is yearning  
To get out  
And sing another melody completely  
So different from the one they're always singing  
I close my eyes and think that I have found me  
But then I feel mortality surround me  
I want to sing another melody  
So different from the one I always sing _

Regina Spektor: Music Box

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Do you think she is going to be ok, un?" Deidara asked, eyeing the injured girl from his front passenger seat. His voice was laced with concern and how brow was tipped with worry.

Anna was still in Itachi's arms, hanging loosely to his form. Her face was hidden from view, but from what he saw earlier on the darkened street – even then he could tell there was some extensive damage. He couldn't help but wonder why the Uchiha was holding the girl so close, but it was clear that he was not happy about her situation. No one in the car was happy actually.

"Anna always pulls through, but this..." Jacklyn bit her lip, focusing on returning home. The blondes' emotions were scattered, and she honestly couldn't pin point just one to describe what she was feeling. What she witnessed her friend go through – she would never wish it on her worse enemy. She couldn't imagine how her friend was going to take it when things finally calmed down.

Anna in Jacklyn's eyes was always the one who took things rather well compared to most. From the issues with her family to the abuse she would suffer from others at school, Anna truly was a trooper. However, this was a whole different ball game. Though she knew Anna was no virgin Mary, but Jackie always knew she did everything with a reason. When she decided to give herself up, it had been to the one she had truly loved, but now... The one who she had 'truly' loved had turned out to be a monster – using her undying devotion for evil needs.

"This time... I don't know to be completely honest." Jacklyn sighed, gripping the steering wheel as she turned down their street. Turning her eyes to Deidara who was eyeing her with a saddened look, she returned his gaze. "All I know is I will be there for her."

They finally turned into the drive way and made their exit out of the vehicle. Jacklyn threw her door opened and walked towards Itachi's door, opening it up to help the man who was carrying her injured friend. Pulling out of the vehicle with ease, Itachi dipped his head in a hushed thanks before they made their way inside the house – Deidara and a surprisingly quiet Hidan following behind.

Hidan didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. Though he couldn't deny he was starting to like the girls even a little bit – he couldn't help but feel saddened when he caught a look at what the bastard was doing to the woman who would secretly treat him behind closed doors. The moment he saw blood pouring down her shattered and beaten face – he flipped. Never in his mind could he see himself losing control over a girl he had only known for two weeks at most.

He didn't even blink – landing a powerful blow on the man who had his dick shoved in Anna's mouth. He barely registered Jacklyn's screaming voice or the fact that Itachi was following close behind – his usual stoic expression turned into one of disgust. The last thing he remembered was the Uchiha with an unusually tightened jaw telling him not to kill the man. The moment his fist connected – Hidan was dead to the world. Punch after punch, he soiled the losers almost perfect looking face until it resembled a swollen black and blue wad of flesh.

After a good couple of minutes, he had pulled himself away to inspect his work – only to see the bastard had passed out, or so it had seemed. He didn't care – only then did Itachi's words ring in his head as he considered turning this man into Jashin's next sacrifice. Why should the Uchiha care what he does? Just as he was about to lay another punch, he turned his head to look at the group only to see Itachi talking with hushed words to Jacklyn, trying to calm her down as Deidara held the crying girl back. For the first time in a while – Hidan felt his heart sting.

Itachi turned his head to look at Hidan, issuing a warning. "Don't kill him." Hidan's brows furrowed as he turned away from the Uchiha to look at the man who was now bloodied underneath him. He couldn't help but scowl as he pulled himself away – taking everything in his heart and mind to do so. This was so wrong – why was he pulling away from the perfect sacrifice? He grunted, closing his eyes for a moment and whispering a silent prayer to Jashin to forgive him this once.

After the whole incident went down, he couldn't help but feel confused. Why had he turned down that sacrifice? The Uchiha's word had never mattered to the zealot, but for some reason – though he could not explain it himself, he couldn't bring himself to end his life. Hidan inwardly cursed himself as they walked inside the house. He would figure this out later.

"Oh my god." Konan gasped, rising from her spot on the couch. All eyes turned towards the door as the group returned – earning various responses when they looked at the bloodied Uchiha carrying a very beaten up Anna. The blue haired woman instantly ran over to inspect the girl who hung limp, eyeing the Uchiha as she drew close. "What the hell happened to her?"

"We don't know – we found the bitch pretty beaten up getting her boyfriends dick shoved down her throat." Hidan mumbled, throwing off his shoes as he returned to the living room – surprisingly quiet besides his answer. He flopped down on the couch as he watched Sasori rise from his spot on the floor to inspect the girls injury's.

"I can't believe Lucas would do something like this to Anna..." Jacklyn whispered, bringing a hand to run threw Anna's hair which was now matted with blood and other bodily fluids she had wished not to think about. None of this mattered to Jacklyn though – what mattered was that her friend was alright. She looked up at Konan who still held her own worried look – unnatural from her usual calm appearance. "It clearly wasn't consensual."

"No Shit." Sasori muttered, doing a small check on the girl who was unconscious in Itachi's arms. He looked up towards the Uchiha for a moment before making his way to Anna's room. "I can heal her – but I can't get it done while she is in someone's arms." Itachi nodded before following the puppet man – Jacklyn in tow.

Once they had entered her room, Itachi carried Anna over to her bed and placed her down – fully exposing her injuries that were fairly hidden due to her previous position in his arms. Her nose was clearly smashed in, dried blood trails dripping down her chin and even making it down her neck. Her face was scratched up with bits of pavement still within some of the wounds – and to top things off it was clear she had sustained minor head trauma.

"I need some tweezers, bandages and some disinfectant." He hushed to Jacklyn, tone soft as his wooden fingers traced Anna's now bruised face. She nodded quickly, rushing to her bathroom to get the needed materials. Once she was gone – he looked towards Itachi who had now begun changing his shirt into something clean. "Any idea how she sustained these injuries?" Sasori asked.

"I am not sure myself." Itachi responded, his calm face and tone returning as his cold persona kicked in. Once his new shirt was placed on, he sat himself in the chair he usually occupied when he was in the room and watched from his spot. "One of her shoes had broken, and when we found her she was on the ground."

"Well it's clear that she has hit her head." Sasori muttered, watching as Jacklyn came back in the room with all of the materials he had asked for. He started the process of removing the bits of gravel lodged into Anna's face. "Broken nose, fractured cheek bones, various lacerations, probably concussion, fractured ankle, and this is before I even check he innards."

Jackie sat down beside her friend and held her hand tightly – no intention of leaving her side. With a firm grip, she watched as Sasori slowly pulled gravel from Anna's face, and soon enough – the only thing that covered her features was the mix of dried and still flowing blood – though now at a calm drizzle.

Sasori brought his hands up and began healing Anna, chakra glowing a fail green from his fingertips as he ran along her body. After five minutes Konan too was at Anna's bedside, though she had now taken it upon herself to start cleaning the girl of blood and gunk, disinfecting as she went along. Once her face was clean – you could see her damaged nose and the scratches and large cuts that lined her face – how puffy and dark her once pale skin had become. Everyone in the room had become silent as they worked on the brunette, just praying that she would stay asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

* * *

"That should do it." Sasori muttered, pulling back and inspecting his work. Though he wasn't the best medic-nin, he did what he could with his various skills. Having hobbies like turning humans into puppets required medical knowledge, as well as his job as the resident poison expert. He looked over her patched up nose and how its shape had returned, as well as her previous fractured bones had now returned to normal. All in all, he was fairly satisfied.

He turned to look at Jackie who had brought a hand up to stroke Anna's face as her own expression still held worry. Sasori gave a sigh as he stood from his position on the side of the bed and made his leave. "She still may have a concussion when she wakes up, so I advise you bring some of her pain killers in here." With that – he walked out to return to the others, work finished.

Konan gave a sigh as she finished up bandaging Anna's fingertips. Though she looked completely find outwardly now besides the new addition of bandages, it was clear that Anna would be hurting. Once she was finished, she placed her hand down as lightly as she could, before standing up and taking her leave. Quietly, she placed a hand on Jacklyn's shoulder, who looked up and nodded towards the blue haired woman – earning a smile from the older. "She will be fine as long as she has support." Konan whispered, giving her shoulder and squeeze before exiting the room, Itachi following shortly after to leave the girls alone. They had a lot of discussing to do.

Once she was alone, Jacklyn quickly crumbled. She unleashed tears that had threatened to pill the whole time as she pulled her 'sister's' sleeping body to her form, channeling all her love and support. How could this have happened to Anna? Anna was always the one protecting her, and yet here she is. "I'm not going to let you do this alone." Jackie whispered, hugging her friend tightly. "I'll never leave you alone."

With that, she fell asleep holding her friend close, protecting her from the world. _I won't let anyone hurt you again._

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

A faint ringing sounded through my ears as my head pounded, sending pain throughout my body. I couldn't help but bring a hand to rest on my forehead as I opened my tired eyes, noticing how it took effort to even open them. What had happened last night? Why am I in so much pain.

The room was bright from the morning sun, and this in turn burned my dry and tired eyes. Forcing them shut to adjust for a second, I re opened them and winced once more before I was able to stand the light. It was later then I normally woke up, the sun being fairly raised in the sky already – and that caused me to ponder what was going on. From the head pain to the light – what the hell had happened last night?

 _What the...?_ I took me a moment to have my senses return to me, but when I did I had noticed that one of my hands had been claimed by someone. Turning my gaze to look towards the occupied hand, I couldn't help but let my eyes widened as I noticed my had been bandaged and were now intertwined with Jacklyn's. "Jackie..." I whispered, wincing at the hoarseness of my throat. Why was she in my room, and why was my hand bandaged? Too many questions...

Jacklyn looked up from her spot on the floor, eyes looking directly at mine as I voiced her name. Her eyes were puffy and it was clear she had received little to no sleep the previous night. I took a moment to swallow what little saliva I had in my mouth to ask a question, the dryness ever present. Though before I could open my mouth, I was enveloped within a bone crushing hug – one that sent my back pain through the roof.

"Annabelle Jayne Harris, you stupid _stupid_ girl!" She cried out, squeezing my form ever so tightly. I gave a light grunt signaling I was being crushed, and she quickly let go – exposing that she had now started to cry. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"What are you talking about...?" I asked tiredly, bringing a hand to rest on my sore back. I could tell my response wasn't one she had looked for, but she brought her hands to my one available one and continued to hold it.

"Anna, do you not remember what happened the other night?" _The other night?_ I thought to myself, brow furrowing. Jackie saw this and tightened her grip around my hand if signaling something. What happened the other night?

My eyes took a moment to scan the room as I attempted to pin point anything that would help me. It was only when I looked at the bathroom door, my once beautiful maroon dress covered in blood, dirt and shredded did the events of what happened flood my mind.

"I-I was on a date..." I started, suddenly starting to lose my voice as I looked back to Jackie who hadn't left my side. "T-then..." Oh yes, I remembered now what had happened. Though most of it was hazy, I had a pretty good idea. I brought my spare hand to cover my mouth as my expression turned pained as I realized what was going on. "Oh god..." I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Jacklyn took this chance and pulled herself to her feet until she surrounded me with a loving hug. "It's okay to cry Anna. No one should have to go through what you had to..." She whispered, pulling me close to her frame as she attempted to calm me down. I didn't even try to hide the tears that had started flowing freely. She was right – no one should have to go through what I had – but I did. I let a sob out as I wrapped my arms around the blonde who eagerly returned the hug.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." I cried out, holding onto her. The pain didn't matter anymore – this hug was what I needed. Jackie was right about Lucas, right about everything and I had been so blind. I really was the biggest idiot if I was blinded like that. "God I am such an idiot."

"People make mistakes." She responded, pulling herself away. She looked at my face and gave me a warming smile as she brought up her hands to wipe away my tears. "Love makes you blind – but it's okay Anna. You are okay."

"Am I?" I whispered, lowing my eyes to look at the floor. I didn't notice the presence of people walking into the room, I was too lost in thought to care. "Am I?" I whispered again, closing my eyes.

"So she is finally awake." Pein's voice boomed as he entered the room, Konan following. Jacklyn pulled away from me but changed so that she was sitting at my side. I looked up to meet his Rinnegan and I couldn't help but feel rather small right now. "You have been asleep for two days."

"Two days...?" I whispered, lowing my gaze. Was I really out that long? Had Jacklyn been by my side the entire time?

"Your work has been notified you will not be returning for a weeks time – you can thank Jacklyn for that." Pein voiced, sitting down in the chair that Itachi normally sat in. I shot my eyes to Jacklyn who gave me a sad smile.

"We need the money Jackie..." I mumbled, unsure of her decision.

"I convinced them to give me double shifts starting next week. Right now, we need to focus on you Anna. This isn't something we can patch up and move on with." The blonde responded, giving me a reassuring smile. I sighed, bringing my hands up to dry and rub my irritated eyes.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I whispered, before returning my eyes to Pein.

"I have talked it over with the other members, but after what happened a few days ago – I have decided to bump this up." He brought his hands together and joined them at the fingers as he watched over the two of us. "We have already talked to Jacklyn about this, but I shall now bring it up to you. If we were to offer it, would you accept a chance to train with us?"

"What...?" I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen. I brought a hand to my chest to steady my now racing heart. _Training?_ "Why would you want to train us?" I whispered, unable to find my voice.

Konan gave a light smile as she placed her small hand on Pein's shoulder, asking him to continue. He nodded before bringing his hands to rest on his stomach. "It has become apparent that your status over the past few days has cause some of the members to act out unnaturally. I believe it will be beneficial for both my members and you girls that you receive some training to aid you in times where we may not be available to help out." He started, eyeing me for any sort of reaction. I swallowed a lump in my throat away as I waited for him to continue. "Your hospitality during our time of need has aided us with making this decision, and as a thank you for accepting us into your home we would like to pay you back with this favour."

"I never did this hoping for payment guys..." I mumbled, lowering my hands as I processed his words. I couldn't help but furrow my brows as a question came to mind. "You could have killed us at any point and found someone else to take care of you guys. We are just two girls who are merely specks of dust in this big world."

"That is true." He said almost instantly. His voice had become more hard as he continued to watch us. "We could kill you at any point and dispose of you for someone else who may offer more." I could see Konan sending him a look and it took everything in my power not to change my expression into that of amusement. This wasn't the situation. Pein glanced up feeling the woman's gaze and he tightened his grasp on his hands. "Though some of the members have taken a liking to you two, as well as you have been kind to us since the beginning. It is only fair that we offer to teach you some form of self protection in exchange for the information that you carry."

"But you already told her that you wanted the information anyways." Jacklyn responded, raising a curious eyebrow towards the ginger man. Pein looked towards Konan who just gave a light smile.

"I will not repeat myself again." He simply said, waiting for my response.

I paused for a moment, weighing the pro's and con's for what would happen. As he said – he could have killed us a just taken the house for himself or found someone else to help them, but they didn't. To top things off – the members were starting to take a liking to them? I bit my lip as I closed my eyes.

 _I can't let myself get hurt again._ I thought, cursing at myself for the previous events the other night. _They will not always be here – one day the will disappear and leave us forever. What will happen if Lucas tries to hurt me or Jacklyn._ I pressed my lips, a wave of emotions hitting me. I opened my eyes to look back at Pein with a hardened look. _I will never let that happen._ "I'll take what training you are willing to offer us."

"Good." He dipped his head before standing from his spot and making his leave. "We will begin tomorrow, so please prepare yourself." With that, he and Konan left the room, leaving me and Jackie by ourselves.

"Did you hear that Anna? Never in a million years could I ever imagine that I would get ninja training." Jackie said excitedly, jumping from her spot on the bed. I gave her a small smile and pat her on the head, offering some for of response. To be completely honest, I still wasn't 100% on the okay scale, but I didn't want her to know this.

"Yes, very exciting." I said quietly, allowing my small smile to widen as she gave me one last hug before standing up.

"Well, I'm going to make you something to eat now since you have been down and out for a couple of days now. Would you like anything special? Kakuzu has been amazing with his coupon skill – I am thinking about entering him in one of the coupon queen contests to see if he can bring in some more money – guy legit brought our food bill down to 1.87." She said excitedly. So she had been out – that was good.

"I'll take anything you are willing to make me Jacklyn." I answered with a smile, bringing myself out of bed to stand beside her. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be in the living room shortly." Jackie nodded before waving and taking her leave – allowing me to be alone for a moment.

I let out a sigh, my small smile dropping almost instantly. I looked around the room and took note of my various pain medication resting on my bedside. I let out a sigh as I brought my hand over and picked them up, allowing the medication to drop into my hands as I threw them into my mouth – swallowing them without water. Once I was finished, I screwed back on their caps and proceeded to the washroom, where I stripped off all my clothes to look at myself in the mirror.

Whoever healed me did a fantastic job. Though I had a few scratches that were still healing, my injuries from the previous night had almost completely disappeared. My nose looked normal except for a minor amount of swelling, my headache which I expected to be much harder on me was nothing more then a normal one, and my ankle allowed me to walk on it. It was everything I could have asked for – and all of it was healed in a matter of days.

I traced my fingers along my neck, remembering his touch from a few nights ago. I couldn't help but shutter as I reached for the mouth wash to clean out my mouth. Within a few seconds, I became unnaturally frantic as I whipped off the cap of my mouth wash and took a mouth full. _I feel so dirty..._ I thought to myself, keeping the contents in my mouth for as long as I could – allowing the alcohol in the wash to kill everything in my mouth. _So dirty..._

Once I couldn't take it anymore, I spit it all out into the sink before running to the shower and turning it on. I could still feel pain aching throughout my body, but the only thought that was running through my mind was _Dirty._

I threw myself into the shower, not waiting for the water to get hot as I quickly tried to scrub the gunk off my body. I needed to try and clean myself – I needed to rid myself of his filth. I grabbed the sponge that I had in the corner of the tub and I scrubbed myself raw, watching as my skin turned red from irritation. I still didn't feel clean. I turned the water scolding hot, allowing it to poor over my body – not caring if it burned.

"It won't come off." I whispered as I continued to scrub. I let tears fall and mix with the water as I cried out in frustration. "It won't come off." I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at my own skin. How could they stand to look at me after what had happened? I would never know.

"It won't come off..." I dropped to my knee's and I cried. _It won't..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Honestly I love Jacklyn so much. Then again, I love both of the girls equally. They are pretty much my personality split down in the middle – creating two people. Jackie is like a mother, loving and caring – wanting the world for her friends and family. Happy and excited, all while very accepting. Anna on the other hand is plagued by her welled up emotions – and she keeps a brave smile in front of others all while on the inside she is crying. She is very troubled, but she feels like she can't tell anyone, so she deals with it herself.**_

 _ **I love the girls so much, like you don't even know.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope this chapter is a good payment for the other one – I wanted to try and help the healing process with Anna, but in the end I think I worsened it with the ending. This isn't something you can just stand up and move pass, there will be a grieving process. Not only did she just lose her boyfriend, but she feels dirtied by the act he commented and the fact that people she had started to love and care for had witnessed it. One day she will be able to move on, but for now she will have to pull a brave face.**_

 _ **Remember guys - if you see any spelling errors/corrections that could be made - let me know! I enjoy constructive criticism, and it allows me to learn from my mistakes!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Who would you prefer to hang out with? Anna or Jackie?**_

 _ **Answer: I could hang out with either, though I feel like I would enjoy Anna's company more. She is the type who I could talk for hours with about our favourite things, all while she would listen and give her opinions when needed. I am a debater – so I would enjoy this thoroughly.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who do you think should be the girls teachers? One per girl – you guys pick and choose!**_

 _ **I would like to thank harizes again for the wonderful job she did on the commission! It looks fantastic – makes momma want to cry ;-;**_

 _ **Anyways – I'll see y'all next chapter! Lets put some happiness back into the story!**_

 _ **Cheers! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Not going to lie, it somewhat terrifies that I have already put in almost eighty-five thousand words into this story. It makes me contemplate what I am doing with my life to sit down here and write down a couple thousand words every chapter. Don't get me wrong – I love writing. It is like I am venting from my every day life – which trust me, I don't know what I haven't gotten back into this sooner, but let me tell you – I never imaged in just 17 chapters I would already have this many words.**_

 _ **I am glad you guys enjoyed last chapter! I have been sitting here thinking of scenario's that could happen with the girls if the Akatsuki actually had been found like this – and let me tell you, keeping everyone in character is killing my insides. I feel like I am doing a good job so far – but god damn it is hard to come up with personalities for the character's who are almost never talked about like Konan and Kakuzu. Like – we know how they acted in the anime, but how would they interact with each other? With the girls? You guys need to let me know if I should tweak someone around to fit them more into character – because let me tell you, it's hard.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough talking – lets get onto the chapter!**_

 _Broken sundown fatherless showdown  
Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip, yeah I suck dick  
Loose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls  
River sweep away my memories of  
Children's things a young mother's love  
Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh  
Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh  
A young brother skinny and tall my older walks  
Oceanward and somber, slumber sleeping  
Flowers in the water, but I'm just his daughter  
Walking down an icy grave leading to my  
Schizophrenic father. Weeping willow won't you wallow louder  
Searching for my father's power _

CocoRosie: Werewolf

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Anna."

I grunted, bringing a hand to rest on my eyes as I opened them, still groggy from sleep. It took me a moment to finally focus as I looked towards the voice that woke me from my slumber. I was greeted with a sharp toothy grin, amused at my sleepy reaction.

"Anna, Leader wants you to get up now to start your training. I advise you don't keep him waiting." Kisame stated, bringing a hand to pat the top of my head before he left the room. I paused for a minute, blinking slowly as I gained some composure.

"...Ok." I muttered, turning to look at the clock on my bedside table. I couldn't help but feel annoyed as the time read '5:15'. "There better be a good reason for waking before sunrise." I whispered, pulling myself out of bed with a fair amount of effort. I looked towards the air mattress that was on the floor to see that the bed was neatly made, and that I was alone in the room. I shrugged after a moment and pulled myself up, heading towards my dresser.

"Hopefully we aren't doing anything too major." I mumbled, grabbing a random assortment of clothes while I was still dazed from being awoken so early. "It's too early to think..." With a yawn I made my way towards the bathroom – clothing now hanging over my arm. Once I entered the bathroom, I whipped off my clothes and threw on the new ones – not caring about showing. My skin was still recovering from the vicious scrubbing I did yesterday.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror – and I nodded at the choice of clothing my brain picked out for me. It was a simple loose fitting t-shirt and a tight pair of black yoga pants with a blue ring around the band. Once I made sure everything was on the right way, I threw my long hair into the laziest bun I have ever created and proceeded to do my morning routine.

I stepped out of the washroom once I was finished and proceeded to exit my bedroom and make my way straight to the kitchen. I was fairly surprised to see almost everyone was up – including Jacklyn who was fully dressed but trying to keep herself awake, a mug of coffee beside her head that was now resting on the coffee table – a straw coming from the top to funnel it into her mouth. I would have smiled but I was too tired to give a damn, so I entered the kitchen quietly and went straight for the coffee pot.

Though it was still hot from earlier use, its contents had now long been emptied. I gave a sigh as I picked up the the container of coffee ground we had near by and set up a new filter. Once everything was ready, I put the grounds in and turned the coffee maker on to start the next batch. I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes as I was waiting, letting my mind wander to get all the angst in my already sad life out before training. I didn't feel like having a bad mood that day. I gave a sigh as I opened my eyes and turned my attention to retrieving my medication.

I pulled out various pill bottles and proceeded to lay them out in front of me as I eyed the labels to make sure I had grabbed the right ones. I kept all medication that I had used throughout the years while I was attempting to find ones that worked, so I sometimes mixed them up because I kept them all in the same area. _Clonazepam, Vicodin, Maprotiline, and a shit load of extra strength advil._ Yes, I had grabbed all the right medications.

The coffee pot 'clicked', signaling that it was now warmed up. I gave a sigh as I moved to pour myself a cup, bones cracking with every move I made. I grabbed a mug from the designated 'mug' section of our cupboard and brought it over, pouring myself a cup of the good old joe. The smell hit my nose almost instantly and I savored the moment, not hearing the footsteps of someone coming to join me in the kitchen.

I turned around and jumped as I looked at a various curious red head inspecting my various pill bottles. _Why do they always have to scare me half to death?_ I asked myself, steadying myself with an uneasy sigh. "Is there a reason why you are looking at my medications, Sasori?" I asked, head tilting ever so slightly as I walked over to the sink to add some cold water to my coffee. The puppet turned around to eye me.

"Is there a reason why you take so many medications?" He asked, mocking my head tilt by doing one of his own. I could feel my brow twitch as I brought the cup of coffee to my mouth and taking my first sip of what would be many to wake mine up. _Answer my question with another question, and then mock me?_

"Well, is there a reason for you to be poking around in what would be my 'personal business'?" I countered, earning a smirk from the puppet man. He picked up one of the bottles to inspect the 'recommended doses' before popping out the amount of pills it said to take.

"Apparently from what Jacklyn tells me, 'You take enough medication to fill a pharmacy'. I wanted to see if what she told me was true, and you certainly do take quite a bit." He started, fumbling with another bottle, dumping out more pills to the mix. I continued to watch him – sipping on my coffee. "You take all these, yet you still manage to be in crippling pain every day."

"Not all of those are for pain you know." I answered with a sigh, watching as he counted the pills in his hand before handing them to me. I nodded a thanks before throwing them into my mouth, taking a swig of coffee to force them down. Once I was finished, I looked at him again. "I'll have you know that one of these keeps me from seizing everywhere, another keeps me from suffering both panic attacks and from trying to hang myself from the ceiling fan, the vicodin keeps the majority of the pain away for a few hours, and I throw in some advil just for shits and giggles." I finished my coffee and poured myself another before I started drinking that one. I could see a frown on Sasori's face from the last comment, so I raised a dismissive hand. "When that finally fails, I use my more 'recreational' medication that I keep in my room. So, I guess what Jackie says is true." I gave a small laugh.

"All this medication that you take makes me feel bad for your organs." He muttered, putting all the medication away in their rightful spot. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Two things. One, I am very charmed at the fact that you are standing here caring about my organs. Two, I knew you had knowledge on bodies and what not – I didn't know you knew about crap like this." I saw his face turn into a small scowl as he crossed his arms.

"It's not that I care about your 'organs', I am just fascinated by things regarding the human body. I turn people into puppets, so I need extensive knowledge on the human body, what things can affect it and how to cure and fix them. This falls into the medical category of things, so I do know a thing or two on medications." He responded, fingers tapping along his forearm in an irritated fashion. "Everything else I know from working with poisons. I have put a lot of time into gathering knowledge for my art compared to the blonde idiot who thinks that art is fleeting." At the mention of Deidara, he brought his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh, dropping his hand as if he had convinced himself it was best not to rant about art. "But regarding my medical knowledge, I _was_ the one who healed your face and body."

I gave the puppet a warm smile before I finished my second cup of coffee. I brought my cup and placed it in the sink before turning around and facing facing Sasori. "Thank you for your concern Rufus." I then proceeded to pat his head before walking out of the kitchen at a brisk pace. I could hear a low growl as I sat beside Jackie in order to hide myself. She turned her head to look at me – straw still in mouth as she continue to suck up her coffee. I waved a dismissive hand at her as I turned to look at Sasori who was now leaving the kitchen. He sent a glare at me.

"I am not a cat anymore, so I would like it if you wouldn't pet me. I was the one who healed you, and I will happily be the one to kill you." I sent him a small smile before placing my index finger on my chin.

"Hey, that doesn't sound so horrible. Put me in coach, I'm done with this life." Jackie puffed her chest, creating bubbles in her remaining coffee as she attempted to get her brain functioning. Sasori sent me a glare before leaving the living room and entering Jackie's bedroom. Jacklyn pulled herself away from the coffee table, and looked at me with a dead look.

"It's too early for bullshit. Shut your face woman." She placed her hand on my mouth and then passed out – head smashing onto the table as she fell asleep. I couldn't help but snort as I pushed myself away from her to rest my back on the wall beside the television which many were now watching.

"Jackie-chan is so cute when she is tired." Tobi spoke, bringing his hands to rest under his chin as he wiggled his body. I gave him a smile and a nod – for he was right. Jacklyn was adorable when she was tired.

"That she is." I mumbled with a warm smile, placing my head against the wall and closing my eyes. Since the leader wasn't pushing me to get up and go out just quite yet – I would enjoy this down time. I could hear some shuffling around, and after about a minute I opened one of my eyes to see Deidara was now poking the side of Jacklyn's cheek, and Kisame was eyeing her with a slight hint of worry.

"You aren't worried about Jackie?" Kisame asked me, pointing to the 'dead to the world' girl who was passed out on the coffee table. I gave a shrug before closing my eyes again.

"You would be surprised how thick her skull is." I responded, humming in content as I listened to the television beside me. They were watching the news since all the good morning programs weren't on yet – as well as I refused to turn on the internet unless necessary. I didn't want them coming across anything from their show.

" _...Now with an update on the increase of gang related activity within the downtown Oshawa area. A number of suspects have been named in a recent shooting of a local heroine drug dealer by the name of Joshua Evan's, a 24 year old college graduate who was known to have a heart of gold. As of right now there is no information regarding who may be one of the potential suspects, but it was made clear by local police that this was in fact a gang related crime. If you have any information related to the cr-"_

"I'm not surprised Josh was killed." I mumbled, opening my eyes to see that my comment peak the interests of some off the individuals in my living room. "I know his brother, he was a cool guy until he started using." _He also was a good pal who could hook me up. Damn shame._ I thought, standing up from my spot on the floor.

"Do you know who killed him?" Kakuzu asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Giving them information could get us more money." _Always you with the money._ I gave him a small smile before shaking my head.

"Nah. Sadly Canada is a country where gun violence rarely happens. It does happen – don't get me wrong, just not as much as other countries. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the new up and coming gangs. Ever since we hit the 1/30 mark we started having more gang activity." I gave a light stretch, hearing some of my bones crack.

"1/30, un?" Deidara tilted his head, a few blond hairs blocking his face.

"130,000 people. We have about 1/50 now but only now people are talking about it." I said with a shrug, though I couldn't help but smile at their reactions. Deidara's and Hidan's mouths dropped, Kisame looked fairly surprised and even Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"150,000 people?" Hidan asked, fairly surprised. "Holy fuck."

"Right, I forgot you guys come from a less populated world." I mumbled after a moment. "That population is nothing compared to Toronto. We are talking 2.5 million on their end – and we are about 30 minutes away if we were to take the highway. The world population is about 7 and half billion." I couldn't help but smile even larger as their mouths dropped even more. "But again, we are in one of the smaller cities. Our world is rather big."

"Indeed it is." Pein spoke as he entered the living room, Konan, Sasori and Zetsu following shortly behind. "Good to see you girls are up, now we can start your training."

"Yes sir." I dipped my head as I walked over to Jackie and gave her a light nudge, waking the girl from her drool producing sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, but once she caught sight of Pein she instant woke herself up.

"SIR YES SIR!" She threw herself to her feet and saluted, and I couldn't help but cover my mouth – stifling a laugh that was threatening to spill. Pein raised an eyebrow and Jackie noticed, looking around at the others before dropping her hand. "Sorry, I was just really excited."

"We can tell Jacklyn." I mumbled with a small smirk. She sent a huff in my direction.

"We have been searching for a good area to train you two and we believe we have found a decent location, though we need to walk a fair distance to get to it. Since your vehicle is rather small, we will resort to running." He started, looking at the two of us for any refusal.

"That's fine, but we can't run as fast as you guys. So. What do?" Jackie questioned, surprisingly functioning even after only being woken up a few seconds before.

"We will carry you to the location." He stated, looking at us for any more comments. I shrugged, and Jackie looked relatively pleased. _She just wanted to be carried around by a bunch of men_ I mused. "It is a fairly secluded area, away from people and buildings – and no where near any roads. It has an open field, a good sized pond as well as large tree's near by." I raised my hand, and he nodded in my direction.

"This is all perfectly fine, but how far is it from the city? Because if you guys do any damage to the property, we may have to move because we do have police helicopters that patrol the area."

"We made sure it was far away enough from the city. **No one will bother us out there.** " Zetsu commented, and I gave a grunt before nodding. I was skeptical of the idea, but I wasn't going to press any further.

"We will head out shortly, expect to be gone most of the day. Do whatever you need to get done within half an hour, then we will leave." He nodded at both of us before returning to Jackie's room with Konan and Zetsu, Tobi running after. I gave a sigh before turning to Jackie.

"I just need to throw my bag together and I'm set, what do you want to do?" I asked her, watching as she gave a slight shrug.

"I'll probably have to make a few calls, other then that I'm all set to go. Why don't we make a meal to go for everyone?" I nodded before I made my way to the kitchen to start everyone's lunches. There was no point to prepare breakfast if we were going to be leaving soon – cooking for 11 people wasn't an easy job. Jacklyn made her way to grab her phone and make some phone calls – probably to her parents and a few of her other friends.

Now it was time to prepare boxed lunch for a bunch of criminals.

* * *

"I commend you on your couponing job Kakuzu. I still can't believe you bought all this food for under two bucks." I mumbled, throwing everything into a zip up reusable grocery bag. I made up some sandwiches and an assortment of veggies and dip on the side – enough to feed our group of hungry criminals, Jackie and me. Kakuzu grunted from his spot on the floor, a new pile of coupon's surrounding his very form.

"The fact that your world has this method of payment when it comes to food is astounding. Your people are clearly moronic and losing money." He mumbled, using his scissors to cut out a '2 for 1' special on orange juice. I couldn't help but smile and watch as he happily snipped away. The though of saving money amused the stitched man, and this was one way to keep him entertained.

"Honestly, I am happy they have coupons. Saves us money. Most people don't use them, and they usually go expired if they do save them up. I'm just happy you figured out how to use them. You are basically a life saver." I gave him a warm smile before turning to look at Pein who had now re-entered the living room.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and Jackie responded with a very excited 'yes' before running to the door to grab her shoes.

"Is it okay that we walk to the edge of the city before we start sprinting? I don't really feel like having a lot of attention drawn to us." I asked the leader, who paused for a moment before giving a stern nod.

"Less attention is good." He then turned to talk to his members, preparing them for what was to come throughout the day. I took this time to walk out the other exit of the kitchen, joining Jacklyn on putting on our shoes.

It took them about five minutes, but after that everyone was ready to go. It didn't take us long to get to the edge of town, but the moment we were clear on a quiet street, Pein stopped us.

"We will carry you from here." He stated, turning to look at us. I couldn't help but feel all eyes on us as they decided with their eyes who would be carrying us. I suddenly felt two huge arms pick me up bridal style, and I promptly held on tight to the food that was now resting securely in my arms. I looked up to see a very smiling Jashinist holding me close to his frame, and inwardly I slightly panicked.

"I'll hold you real right bitch, I won't let you fall." He mumbled with a seductive smirk, and I couldn't help but push his face away from me with my spare hand.

"In your dreams." I stated, causing him to smirk even more. I looked over to Jackie who was now resting happily in Kisame's arms, a grin on both of their faces. I looked to Pein who was now watching me with a smirk. "You bastard."

Without a word we started our sprint to our new location – wind causing what stray hairs I had on my head to dance. Unused to the feeling, I gripped onto the food that was resting against my body for dear life, fearful that the zealot my drop me – on purpose at that. He could sense the face I was tensing up, and he proceeded to bring me closer, but I sent him a look that said _I will castrate you ig you come any closer_ and he promptly stopped, scowling as we continued.

Soon enough we arrived at our location, and the moment I touched solid ground I kissed it before sending a glare towards Hidan. "I wish to ride with someone else next time." Was all I said before walking over to Jackie and throwing my arms around her. "I wouldn't make a good sonic."

"Gatta go fast." She whispered, causing the both of us to smile before turning to look at our location – fairly shocked at how nice it looked.

Indeed, it was far away from any signs of life. I couldn't hear any near by cars, and the tree's were tall and thick. Very Canadian like. The open field away about the size of a large football field, and the pond they had talked about was the size of a ice rink – all in all a good training location. I turned to look at them, awaiting their orders as I placed the food on the ground.

"We will start off your training by teaching you how to manifest and control your chakra. Though we do not expect you to master it right away, once you start controlling it – then we will go into other things such as walking on water, and climbing tree's. Afterwards, we will move onto combat." He looked towards Konan and Itachi, who they both nodded before walking towards us. "Konan and Itachi will be the ones teaching you how to manipulate your chakra, and afterwards once we move onto fighting, you will be paired up with other members." He turned to look at the others. "The rest of you are to practice your Taijutsu. We have been in those feline bodies for long enough, and we have been wasting away – so for now I want your physical bodies to be exhausted before we start sparing with ninjutsu again."

Various chants of 'Yes' were heard from the other members as they went towards the middle of the field to start their training. I eyed Jacklyn before turning my attention to Konan and Itachi who had now approached us.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet so we can show them how to meditate." Konan murmured, and Itachi nodded before walking in the direction of the pond that was resting off to the side, telling us to follow. We walked for a moment in silence before we sat ourselves at the ponds edge, our two teachers now sitting in front of us. Once things were quiet, Konan looked at us again.

"Tell us what you know about chakra, and we will fill in the blanks from there." She stated with a small smile, laying her arms to rest on her knee's as she waited for an answer. Jackie looked at me with un-ease, the same look when a teacher picks a random student to answer a question when they had barely listened to the subject beforehand.

"I know it is a mix between physical and spiritual...energy? Other then that, I don't know anything about 'harnessing' it or 'manipulating' it." She looked to me to see if I had any more knowledge to add.

"Well, I know also that is a mix of physical and spiritual energy, I know you have different chakra points throughout the body, and I know there is a large amount it located in the center of one's body, but other then the fact that I know you can use meditation to channel it, I'm drawing a blank." Konan gave a nod before turning to Itachi, to allow him to try and explain things better.

"You are correct." He started, giving a light breath before continuing, watching to make sure we were both paying attention. He seemed like the type who didn't explain things twice. "Chakra is a mix between the minds consciousness, and one's body. Though you can train the body, the mind can be much harder to train. It takes a great deal of concentration, but even the slowest can figure out how to channel one's chakra." He adjusted his legs and body so that he was in a more comfortable stance for meditation. "Meditation is one of the many ways you can channel your chakra."

"Set your body up like ours, and try and maintain a state of calm as you prepare yourself." Konan continued, setting herself up just as Itachi had. We followed shortly after, pulling our legs so that they were now underneath us, and so that our arms were now resting on our legs, waiting for them to continue. "Jacklyn, do me a favour and tell me what direction Anna's hair grows. Anna, please do the same for Jackie." I raised an eyebrow before remembering when Jiraiya was training Naruto.

Jackie quickly gave me a once over, looking at my hair with the most interest she has ever shown. She cringed lightly but continued to look at my roots before turning to look at Konan. "Right." I proceeded to look at Jacklyn's hair, noticing how too, her's fell in the same direction.

"Same for her." I stated, earning a nod from Konan.

"Good. Now, we are going to form a hand sign that aids us with our meditation, and you are going to copy us." They did so and form the hand sign we needed to copy. Once we had, she gave us a smile. "Now, I want you two to begin your meditation. Close your eyes, focus on your core."

We sat in silence as we started to focus on our core. I could hear the others training in the background and I eventually tuned them out as we fell into a meditative state. "Now, I want you to imagine that chakra inside you. Feel it flowing within you, make it out with your mind." Soon enough both me and Jackie fell into a trance as we attempted to do as she said, imaging the chakra within us. "Good... Now focus back on your core. Imagine all of your chakra leading into your center, swirling around"

After a good ten minutes, none of us had moved. We were focused on the meditation and honestly all of us were enjoying the quiet. "Now that you feel the chakra within you, try focusing on manipulating it at your core." Itachi spoke after a while, his voice inviting to the ears. "Swirl it around, and form it into a tight coil. It may take a while at first, but you will know what you finally succeed."

We did as he said, and focused on swirling the chakra inside us. _What does that mean, coil our chakra?_ I questioned my mind, attempting to do so but failing. We both tried for what seemed like hours, content with the silence but getting tired from attempting to spin our chakra. After a long period of silence, I could hear Konan shift around.

"I think that is enough for right now, the others look like they need a break and that lunch is sounding mighty fine right now." She said quietly, lulling us out of our meditation. I opened my eyes to look at the two in front of us, watching as Itachi nodded and turned to us.

"Let us take a break then." He spoke, rising from his spot and walking towards the bag of prepared lunch with Konan. They both gave us a smile to follow, and Jackie happily followed. I watched them for a moment before sighing, acknowledging my stomach rumbling but not getting up right away. Jacklyn noticed I wasn't following behind, and so she turned to look at me.

"Aren't you hungry Anna? It should be around lunch time, we have been doing this for hours." She commented, walking backwards towards the food while waiting for my answer. I gave her a small smile before shaking my head, closing my eyes again.

"I'm alright for right now. I am finding this comforting." I mumbled, hearing her hum in respond. Once she was gone, I took the chance to return to my meditation, enjoying the silence.

 _Swirl the chakra..._ I thought to myself, giving a light sigh as I prepared myself. _Swirl it how..._ My mind raced with the possibilities before I decided to wing it. Though after a few minutes, I could tell – even though I knew it would take a while, that I was getting no where. I held in my breath preventing another sigh, as I searched my mind for answers. It was only then, did I remember the water balloon.

 _Maybe... Swirl it like the Rasengan? Like... the balloon practice?_ I paused for a moment, before focusing on my core again and thinking about coiling it. Like the water in the balloon, I imagined it twisting and turning within my insides, coiling and uncoiling. After a minute, I could feel something different about me – almost as if it was doing something. Soon enough the world around me was dead as my concentration focused on maintaining what I was doing, for I knew I was doing something right.

I could feel, see even – the chakra running through my body and entering my core, now circling around my insides. It was cooling, much like the cooling sensation of 'cool' gels when you joints hurt – it was rather thrilling. It was only when I heard someone sit down in front of me did I lose my concentration, and the sensation stopped. I couldn't help but feel down.

I opened my eyes to see that Itachi was now sitting in front of me again, a look of interest written across his face. He placed a plate in front of me containing food, and he couldn't help but eye my reaction.

"I... coiled it." I stated, waiting for him to answer. Slowly, he gave the smallest of a smile – but a smile none the less.

"You coiled it." I couldn't help but smile, lowing my arms and diving into my food. That was the only acceptance I needed. I was too into eating my well earned food to hear him speak again, his smile growing as he watched me with curious eyes. With soft words, he shook his head in amusement, a new warmth growing from within – one that would soon have him questioning his actions. "Good job... Anna."

I was very excited to continue training.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Fun fact. I have a reputation in my house that is 'Do not wake up Erin unless you have a death wish'. Turns out, I happen to react like Shrek does when someone enters his swamp without his permission. This has caused my family to take turns drawing straws in order to see who wakes up the sleeping ogre. I am glad to know I intimidate people – and I am quite adorable in my opinion.**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Who shall teach the girls (Shortened form of the question.)**_

 _ **Answer: Since I had various recommendations from different people in the reviews and irl, I have decided to switch things up. Chakra control & training will be done by Itachi and Konan, and then thing swill switch up on a later date. I already know what the girls chakra natures will be though – so I have their teachers for then decided.**_

 _ **Question for this Chapter:** **Who do you think experiment in high school with relationships? Jackie or Anna? I'm talking with Boys, Girls – you name it. Who would be the more adventurous one? Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you see any spelling errors/phrases or wording that could be changed – let me know! I enjoy constructive criticism and it helps me improve!**_

 _ **Cheers guys!~ :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates guys! I recently just got back from camping for a few days, and I also took this time to think of some ideas for the next few chapters. Now that I am back I will be pumping out the chapters – I promise!**_

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited since I was gone! It was warming to see all the notifications in my mailbox, and I am so thankful for the support this story is getting! I love you all from the bottom of my heart!**_

 _ **I find it funny. Last chapter I had no problem writing, yet this one had me scratching my head. I honestly spent most of my time camping trying to figure out how to write it – so if it isn't the best, I'm sorry. I don't like chapters back to back to back of just training or following a theme constantly. I like spreading things out and being progressed on throughout the story. I don't know – I'm just very keen on this idea. Though with that being said – I have come up with an idea for the new chapter and here it is!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Look up here, man, I'm in danger  
I've got nothing left to lose  
I'm so high, it makes my brain whirl  
Dropped my cell phone down below  
Ain't that just like me? _

David Bowie - Lazarus

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

For being in a home with eleven other individuals, house was eerily silent. One would expect it to be noisy for all the wrong reasons, but instead all those who were known for striking up a conversation had their eye glued to the TV – watching as the news with interest. If someone was silencing the criminals – clearly it was something important.

I gave a yawn as I stirred the stew I was making. While everyone else was in the living room, I was in the kitchen slaving away. If it wasn't me – it was usually Jackie, but today I decided it was my turn. I tapped the large spoon off the corner of the pot and I placed the lid back on top, allowing the stew to rest and thicken. It was almost done, and after a few days of training – everyone had developed a new appetite, and let me tell you – it wasn't a small one.

I gave a sigh as I felt my stomach rumble. Even though I wasn't one to eat much, I was improving my meal intake. I wasn't getting high as much as I use to since I had to be at 100% awareness, but I certainly was improving. Instead of one – maybe two meals per day – I was now eating two with a few snacks. Though I took small portions – it was truly better than nothing. I brought a hand to rest on my stomach as I attempted to sooth the moans it was emitting.

Giving a small stretch, I leaned my back against the counter as I let my mind wander. I have had a few days to simmer down after what happened between Lucas and I, but it still would be forever engraved in the back of my mind. What he did was no small feat, and it had already begun haunting both my sleep and my everyday life when I wasn't training. I felt small, dirty, worthless. _Are they training me because of pity for my state, or are they training me because of something else?_ I pondered, rolling the sock that was on my foot around on the floor. _I wonder if they think of me any less. I know Jackie would never let me know, but still..._ I couldn't help but give a sad huff.

I pulled myself straight before heading out the kitchen to see what the others were watching. I looked around to see that they had resumed some of their conversations, while some were still watching the TV. I turned my attention to Jackie who was for the first time in a while, minding her own business.

"What's up Jacklyn?" I asked, sitting myself beside her and giving her my full attention. I could see her draw a large breath in before she shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "Don't give me the silent treatment. You know that doesn't work on me."

"I'm just tired." She started, looking my in the eyes. Indeed, she had started forming bags underneath her eyes, and her whole face was looking quite tired. I frowned slightly as she continued. "You need to finish off your week of 'leave'. I have been taking extra shifts and they are screwing with my sleep. To top everything off, we are now training, so I'm extra tired." She stifled a yawn before leaning her head on my shoulder, which I happily adjusted it slightly to make sure she was comfy.

"I'm sorry Jackie." I mumbled, bringing a hand to rest on her head before brushing her hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't be, it's fine. I'll be fine once you get back to work." She responded, snuggling her head against my shoulder. I gave a sad smile before turning to the others, watching a few of them before speaking.

"What was on the news guys?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow as a few turned to address me.

"Just more news on the 'gang' activity." Kisame responded, uncrossing his arms to give a light stretch. It was now fairly late at night, so almost everyone was starting to feel tired sans Sasori. "There isn't much else to watch."

"You could always just turn on netflix." Jackie murmured, opening her eyes to look at me. I pressed my lips, before turning to look in my bedroom, seeing the internet still turned off. I paused for a moment before looking back at the blonde, watching her eyes carefully.

"You sure?" I whispered, watching her nod lightly before shrugging.

"There is no harm, just use my sisters account. She never uses it anyways." _She also doesn't watch anime, so it won't be in her 'previously watched' or recommended list._ I could read between the lines. I gave a sigh before nodding, standing up to walk towards my bedroom. I quickly bent down and turned the internet back on – making sure that no one was watching me as I did so.

I stepped back into the living room, watching as Jackie was now turning on the Xbox to use the netflix app. "Tell me when you are done using it." I told her, watching her nod before I made my way back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I walked up to the stove and brought the spoon up to stir the contents in the pot again. I could hear the sound of the others arguing what show to watch in the other room and I could help but smile. Eventually I could hear the sound of Hugh Laurie's voice and I could tell what show the picked. _House huh? I'm sure they will enjoy that one_ I mused.

I quickly finished up dinner and soon enough I was setting out the various bowls that we would be using. Once I was finished, I dipped my head out of the kitchen door and looked towards the others. "Dinner is ready guys, just head in there and server yourselves." Quickly Jackie paused the show and threw herself up, rushing into the kitchen.

"Took you fucking long enough." Hidan commented, sending a smirk in my direction which I deflected with a glare. I held myself back from making a response as I entered the living room and sat myself down, waiting for everyone to serve themselves.

I watched as each and every one of the entered the kitchen and exit with a bowl in hand. I couldn't help the amusement that crept through my body as I watched both Kisame and Deidara bounce the bowls from hand to hand – attempting to carry it without being burned. Once they sat down, Kisame brought his fingers to his mouth to attempt to sooth them. The rest enters calmly and sat down to resume eating, Jackie flying in with hers and sitting back down beside me.

"Your food is always so much better than mine Anna, seriously – how do you do it?" She asked, shoving a spoon full of stew into her mouth – ignoring the blaring heat. I gave her a small smile before standing up to get my own.

"I learned from the best." I said quietly, and she instantly sent me her own soft smile, her eyes knowing. I quickly got my own food before returning to sit beside Jackie who was now almost finished. "Slow the fuck down Jackie, you'll choke."

"Sorry." She sent my a cheeky smile as she pressed play on the episode they were watching. She had started season one so that she could watch the series with the rest of the crew – knowing fully that they would enjoy the show as well.

We mostly sat and ate in silence occasionally a few of them striking up a conversation, but mostly dying down and us all doing our own thing. It was an off feeling day, and I could tell everyone else was feeling it. The chipper people were more down, the quiet people were more offish and even Tobi was more mellowed out.

"Are we suppose to get a storm?" I asked out of nowhere, looking and Jackie who had raised an eyebrow. She paused for a minute, thinking.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is a thunderstorm warning for tonight. It's about time as well, we are going through a pretty bad drought."

" **Your plants have been suffering.** We have been taking care of them." Zetsu said out of nowhere, pulling up from the ground. Jackie shivered as she watched him pull out of the floor.

"Dude, not going to lie, that super creepy floor bull shit you pull is... Weird." She blurted out, squishing herself closer to me. I could see a smirk form on Zetsu's white half as he looked ate Jackie with amusement.

"I haven't heard anyone call it creepy. **We aren't from around here, of course it looks creepy.** Sorry about that, we will warn you next time we pop up. **No we won't.** Yes, we will." He sent a frown and an odd look to his other side, and I couldn't help but smile at his two sides arguing.

To think they he is the cause of most of the shit in the series.

"Thank you for taking care of the plants Zetsu, that is very kind of you." I gave him a small smile once he calmed down and he nodded, accepting the praise before heading off to Jackie's room – probably to talk with Tobi. I looked back towards the blond who was still shivering slightly. "I can practically feel the weather rolling in. Every seems in a off mood."

"I have felt a little off myself." Sasori commented, looking at the window at the still clear evening sky.

"I thought it was only me, un." Deidara mumbled, sending a look in our direction. I shrugged before standing up with my bowl in hand.

"Some people just have off days – tomorrow will more than likely be better than today." I said with a small smile before I took a step to walk towards the kitchen. It was only then when a feeling dread washed over me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Anna?" Jackie asked after a moment. I focused my sight on one spot of the floor as I attempted to figure out why I was feeling this. "Anna, are you okay?"

"I..." I started, attempting to take another step only to feel my entire body go numb. "I... feel off."

Quickly, Jackie was on her feet and by my side. I brought a hand to rest on my forehead as I attempted to steady myself, feeling the numbness travel through my limbs. The others watched in interest as I attempted to figure out what was wrong. "Do you think-..." Jackie started, and I attempted to follow her words but very quickly I found myself becoming confused. I didn't notice a few of the others standing up and walking towards me.

"I feel... I-I feel off." I continued, the dread eating away at my core. I looked at Jacklyn as only then I realized what was happening. With my last ounce of awareness, I looked at her and with a fearful look. "Jackie..."

 **Third Person**

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Hidan asked, sitting at the edge of his chair as he watched Anna begin to become dazed. She went from one-hundred to zero in a matter of seconds, and everyone was fairly confused. He bounced his eyes from her to the other members as he waited for an answer – fairly confused himself.

The room watched the two girls as Anna looked around, a fearful look on her face. All of the others had stopped eating, and soon enough a few of them were on their feet walking towards the pair – Sasori and Deidara standing beside Jacklyn as she attempted to get a response from her, and even Itachi had started to rise from his seat, Kisame following. She repeated again and again how off she felt, and soon enough she looked Jackie in the eye, realization dawning on her features. "Jackie..."

Anna started to sway forwards as if she were falling only to be caught by Jacklyn."It's fine." The blonde muttered, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "Can someone help me carry Anna to her bedroom?"

Deidara quietly picked up the brunette and carried her to the room since he was the closest, the others following behind. Everyone wanted to know what was going on since the girls were being rather vague. "What is going on with her?" Sasori asked as they entered the bedroom, looking at Jackie who held a knowing look.

"She is about to have a seizure." She mumbled, watching as Deidara placed Anna on her bed. "I was wondering when her next one would appear. With what has been happening lately it was only a matter of time."

"I thought the medication helped her control them, un?" Deidara asked, watching as Anna's eyes bounced around the room. Quickly Jackie was by her side, grabbing her friends hand as she adjusted herself with what was about to happen. The others watched curiously, wondering with how Jacklyn was going to deal with it.

"Medication can only do so much." She responded, stroking Anna's hair as she watched her friend. "Anna, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Where..." She paused for a second, eyes still bouncing around the room as she attempted to figure out what was going on. "H-home.." She stuttered, shivering slightly.

"Good good... What is your name?" She continued pressing questions, watching as her friend brought her other hand to rest on her chest. Swallowing harshly, Anna answered again.

"Anna...Belle." Her response came out sluggish as she started to dig her head into her shoulder. Jackie looked towards the others who were in the room and frowned.

"You guys don't have to stay here – I can handle this." Deidara gave her a warm smile before shrugging, sitting himself down on the floor. Kisame too – shrugged as he leaned against the wall as his partner sat in the chair he usually occupied.

"It's fine Jacklyn. It's best we learn from experience what to do when it happens and you aren't there." Kisame started, folding his arms together and talking for both him and Itachi as they watched the blonde give them a soft smile. "The look on her face had us worried anyways."

"It's nice to hear that you guys are starting to care about us." Jackie mentioned softly, brushing Anna's hair as she attempted to steady her breathing – but failing. "I'm surprised you guys actually do to be completely honest. How could you guys end up liking us?"

"How could we not, un?" Deidara tilted his head and sent her a smile as he placed his hands on his crossed knee's. "You treat us like regular people, even though from what we hear – you know what we have done. You have been friendly from the start, and you involve us in your lives, un."

"Though I hate to admit it, the brat is right." Sasori muttered, crossing his own arms as he sat on the other end of the bed. "We may be a bunch of murderous criminals with a colorful past, but that doesn't mean we are completely cold." With that statement, Jackie couldn't help but smile.

"The puppet has a heart? Wow." She responded, earning a glare from said puppet before both their eyes wandered to Anna who had started convulsing. "There she goes." Jackie muttered, letting go of her friends hand to let her ride out the episode.

Anna's eyes started rapidly blinking as her head start twitching to the side. Her entire body fell into rythmatic convulsions as she lost control of her body. Jacklyn frowned as she watched her friend, but she continued to pet her hair softly.

"Not going to lie, this looks somewhat terrifying, un." Deidara said after a moment, no signs of Anna calming down. Jackie hummed lightly as her eyes never left her friend.

"Looks terrifying to us, but to her its a whole other story." She mumbled. "All you can do is sit here, make sure she is breathing and be there to support her afterwards."

"How often do these seizures happen even while she is on her medication?" Sasori asked, watching as Anna started to calm down, her convulsions becoming less and less.

"I would say about once a month. Usually they happen when she sleeps. She won't tell me because she doesn't want to worry me, but it is kind of hard to hid it when you find a bloody pillow in the trash bin." Jacklyn commented, earning a raised eyebrow from the puppet. "She has a habit of biting her tongue during her seizures. I'm surprised she hasn't already."

Soon enough, Anna's seizure was completely finished and slowly she adjusted to the world around her. Her eyes wandered to Jackie and Sasori, still bouncing all over the room as she attempted to regain herself.

"You there Anna?" Jackie asked after a minute, grabbing her friends hand again as she waited for a response. When she received none, she shrugged before looking at Sasori. "Usually takes her a few minutes to start functioning again."

"I see." He mused, leaning over to check over the brunette who watched him with a mix of curiosity and fear. He extended his index finger and moved it in a straight line in front of Anna's face, and she subconsciously followed it. "Her senses are coming back."

"Anna?" Jackie asked again, this time receiving Anna's attention – proving that she was now back. Anna paused for a moment before nodding, swallowing the extra saliva she now had in her mouth.

"Jackie?" She asked, her voice strained as she fully regained her senses. Jacklyn shushed her, placing a hand on her shaken shoulder.

"It's fine Anna. You had another seizure, but you are fine. I advise you rest, your body has just been though a lot and your headache should be coming in soon." Jacklyn advised, bringing a hand to stroke Anna's face in an attempt to calm her down. Nodding slowly Anna did as her friend told, snuggling into her blankets and closing her eyes after a few minutes of calming herself – attempting to beat the headache she knew was coming.

Once she was out cold, they all left the room – a mix of stunned and shocked at what they had just witnessed. Sasori had stayed behind to watch her, but the others were following. When they entered the living room, all eyes were on them.

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He received a look from his partner who was busy going through the news paper for deals before he returned his attention back to the paper.

"She just had a seizure, she is fine though." Jacklyn said quietly before throwing herself back on the ground – her tiredness returning. The others returned to their previous spots, and they couldn't help but grow silent over the whole ordeal. "I really should call my dad about what has been happening with her lately. The dumb girl won't go to the doctor unless needed."

"She is smart." Kakuzu mused out loud, eyes never leaving the paper. "Visiting the doctor costs money. Money that you two don't have a lot to begin with."

"My dad doesn't charge us." She commented, bringing a hand to rest on her face as she searched her brain. "He does a lot of 'under the table' stuff for us. Horrible, I know – but he considers Anna another daughter and he would do anything for me or my other siblings. No one bothers him since he is one of the best – and once this city loses him, they lose a few other doctors."

"Well than, if it doesn't cost money – than I don't care." Was all Kakuzu said before returning to his search – earning a few colorful comments from Hidan who kicked his shoulder, before Kakuzu punched Hidan in the face for bothering him.

"Trust me, I know we have money issues. That is one of the reasons why my dad does what he does." She ran a hand through her hair before pulling herself off the floor. "Speaking of money though, I need to start looking into getting you all fake ID's. Anna probably going to have a better job finding some, but still we need to look into it.

"Why do we need fake ID's?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, we need to start looking towards the future." She said with a frustrated sigh. "I know you guys are looking for a way home, but clearly it isn't going to be happening any time soon – not that I am complaining. We need to start thinking about a bigger place to live, getting some of you guys jobs, and helping you guys adapt to this world just in-case you guys might be stuck here. Who the heck knows."

"Many of us have been sitting around here doing nothing, un." Deidara commented, nodding his head lightly. "It would be nice to be able to get out of the house more often."

"I mean, don't get me wrong. You guys can do what ever the hell you want – but I only ask that some of you guys help out – even if that means learning how to drive the car, getting a job, finding way to make money without stealing it or just figuring out how shit works in this world." Jackie raised her hands up defensively. "More money means more shit we can do."

"More to save up too." Kakuzu said after pondering the thought.

"Honestly, I'll do fucking anything if that means I get my own fucking bed." Hidan said without hesitation. "I'm tired of sharing a Jashin damned bed with this greedy bastard."

"I'll talk with your leader about it tomorrow, but for now I'm tired. I just wanted to bring up the idea." Jacklyn said with a yawn, stretching her hands out as she felt the day sinking into her bones. She looked at the clock before scratching her head, walking back into Anna's room and turning off the internet. She noticed that Sasori had gone, more than likely to talk with the others in her old room that had been taken over. Once she was done she walked over and placed a kiss on Anna's bed before closing the door and re-entering the living room.

 _We really need to look into getting a bigger house..._ Jackie though, as she looked at the filled living room. With a sigh, she looked at the others before crossing her arms.

"Alright boys, time to vacate the room. Momma needs some beauty sleep."

 _Momma also need a martini. I'm to young for this bullshit._

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little more into detail with Anna's epilepsy. I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I tried my hardest damn it. Ya can't make them all great – but gosh darn it I don't know why this chapter makes me feel bleh. Oh well.**_

 _ **A little bit of foreshadowing here. The Akatsuki need to start looking into getting ID's so they can start looking for work. Technically Anna and Jackie are housing a bunch of illegal aliens, so they need to get that sorted out if they want to start looking for a bigger place and some work for the lovely criminals. All will work out in the end – I hope.**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Who do you think experimented in high school? Anna or Jackie? (With relationships)**_

 _ **Answer: Anna is actually bisexual, while Jackie's sexual orientation is unknown. Anna though has had relationships with both men and women – but her heart only belongs to one at a time.**_

 _ **Question For This Chapter:** **What are your biggest fears? (Heights, dying alone, drowning, ect.)**_

 _ **If you guys see any spelling errors or things that could be improved – let me know! Constructive criticism is good criticism! I would like to learn from my mistakes :)**_

 _ **Anyways – I'll see you guys next chapter! Cheers :)!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I can officially say that this is probably the only chapter I have had planned out – which numbered chapter, what is going to happen – the whole nine yards. This is the only chapter I had planned 100% - which is kind of sad but meh. I wing it half the time – but I know how I want the story to go.**_

 _ **I hope everyone is having an alright time back at school! I know school isn't something most people jump for joy about, but hey – I can at least hope you guys have a good day/week during it! C: My sister just started college and I am so proud of her! She is doing culinary management, so it will be interesting to see how her first day goes.**_

 _ **This chapter will be a little more light hearted than the others – because a new character is being added! As I said before I have had this all planned out for at least 14 chapters now with the help of my friend Cameron! Lets just say – the character he created will at a new bit of flavor to the mix!**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

 _When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_

 _You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

Radiohead – Creep

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

The first thing I noticed was the dull headache I had. With my limbs still half asleep, I lifted my right hand up to rest on my forehead as I opened my groggy eyes, attempting to figure out where I was and why I had a headache. I could see the faint trail of sunlight beaming through my half shut cream curtained window and I could see the dust particles dancing in the light. Alright, so it was day time, and I was in my bedroom. _This still doesn't explain why my head hurts._

I winced at the light as I brought my hand to rub my sleepy eyes. Once I was able to stand the light I scanned around the room to see that I wasn't alone. There in his usual spot was Itachi with another one of my books, his attention now on me as I began to stir. I took a moment to look at the clock, seeing as it was now almost ten. "Good morning." I whispered, bringing my hands to rub my eyes again.

"Good morning Anna." He responded, giving me the smallest of a smile he could muster. I returned the smile as I moved my feet so that I was now on the edge of the bed.

"What happened yesterday? I barely remember half of it." I whispered, yawning as I pulled myself up, taking a moment to steady myself as my limbs were not fully cooperating.

He closed the book he was reading, and watched me as if waiting for me to fall – but I was able to stop myself. "You had a seizure yesterday. Jacklyn had Deidara bring you into your bedroom before it happened and you fell asleep soon after." He commented.

"Why does that not surprise me." I mumbled, walking towards my dresser to get a new pair of clothes. Once I had everything pulled out, I placed the clothes on top of my dresser as I walked to my closet. "Seizures are not fun, let me tell you. I feel bad every time I have one because it is usually Jackie who ends up taking care of me."

"You cannot blame yourself for something you can't control." His voice held a tone of _I know this from experience_ but I let that slide, because I knew he truly did. I paused for a moment before giving a loud sigh before nodding.

"I guess you are right, but it still sucks." I cracked my back before sending him a smile. "I don't like to be dependent of others, but as you said, I mean, I guess this is something that can't be helped.." I let a frown fall onto my features as I picked up a sweater I was looking for before walking back over to the dresser and picking up my clothes and heading into the bathroom.

I threw myself into the shower and took a few minutes just to stand there. For the first time in a while – I was in no rush to leave the shower for I was enjoying the water on my skin. The few places that I had rubbed raw a few days ago had now somewhat healed, but the flesh was still fairly tender. The hot water that fell against each spot tingled and burned but I paid it no heed.

Eventually I did my regular shower routine before I forced myself to get out, quickly running a towel through my hair to get it semi-dry. Having long hair meant it took forever to dry, and I couldn't help but sigh as I noticed the towel I was using was now fairly damp. I took a minute to curse inwardly before dropping the towel on the floor and pulling on my clothes – getting ready for the day.

I exited the bathroom twenty minutes later with my makeup done – fully ready to leave the house. My head was still pounding, but now that I knew one of the reasons I brushed it off. _Normally my headaches after only last about three hours... It's probably because I didn't take a hit last night.._ I thought, shrugging as I entered my bedroom. Itachi was still sitting there and he gave me a quick nod before returning to his book – enjoying the relative silence that my room provided.

I left the bedroom and traveled into the kitchen, taking note that almost no one but Kakuzu was in the living room. "Where did everyone go?" I silently asked myself, peering around the kitchen, again finding no one. "Oy, Kakuzu?" I asked the stitched man who was quietly clipping coupons. He brought his head up to look at me, acknowledging that I was speaking to him. "Where did loud ones run off to."

"Jacklyn wanted to try out that new Pokemon Go app so she convinced the others to go catching these 'Pokemon'." He mumbled, returning to his coupons. "I'm not complaining, the place is rather quiet."

"I'm guessing the others are off doing their own thing like normal then I assume." I pondered out loud, watching as he nodded his head. "Ah, well that's no surprised there, but I'm shocked the others went with Jackie. Did she have to bribe them?"

"She promised them a steak dinner."

"Sounds about right." I mumbled, looking around the room – taking note at how unkempt it was. I gave a sigh as I could tell who sat where and how the room just screamed men. "Seriously, how can you live with these guys when they can't even clean their sleeping space."

"You just get use to it." He mumbled again, eyes never leaving his forever stacks of coupons. I shrugged my shoulders after a while.

"Well." I started, closing my eyes before walking into the kitchen, quickly taking my medication before returning. "I'm assuming Jacklyn didn't take the car... So that means I can use it to go shopping..." I could see him raise an eyebrow. _That got him listening._ "I plan on heading to Costco. Would you like to come with me and make sure I don't over spend?"

After a few minutes of silence, watching him clip a few more coupons before watching him stand up. "Might as well, we need to make sure you stick to budget. I do also have a few coupons we can use, and as long as Hidan doesn't come, I don't mind coming."

"Awesome!" I sent him a smile before I watched him walk towards the front door. "I'm going to ask Itachi to see if he wants to come."

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled, walking past me as I returned to my bedroom.

At the sound of the bedroom door opening, Itachi turned his eyes to look up at me as I entered. "Hey, uh – me and Kakuzu are going to be going out for a bit, it probably will be a short trip but I need to get out of the house. Would you like to come with us? I know you haven't been out in a while besides training."

He paused for a moment before shrugging, folding the page he was on and closing the book. "Hn." He silently responded, standing from his spot and heading towards me. I sent him a small smile before I left to head to the front door, grabbing the keys from its usual spot in the key dish.

Once I came to the front door, I noticed Kakuzu had his couponing book in hand, ready to go on the grand adventure to Costco. I looked him up and down, and I took note of his stitches and more... odd looking appearance. I paused for a moment.

"Hey Kakuzu?" I asked, watching as he turned his red and green eyes to look at me. Itachi had started putting on his shoes beside us. "You might want to Henge before we head out. Though I think you look perfectly fine, others in a more public setting might find you a little..."

"I understand." He muttered, placing his binder underneath his clothed arm before forming a few hand seals, changing his appearance to a more normal looking one. His longer brown hair was now shortened and choppy, his skin now was free of scars and stitches, and his eyes were now just a normal green color.

"Well, I didn't mind you before but god damn." I gave a low whistle and I smirked when I watched him roll his eyes, opening the door and heading to the car. Itachi gave me a look, almost asking if he needed to change. "Hun, you don't need to change for no one, lets be honest here." He nodded after a few seconds and walked out the door with the faintest of a smirk on his face. I could help but hold my own as headed off to go on our shopping adventure.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"Excuse me miss, may I see your Costco membership card?" An employee asked as we entered the front of the building. I threw open my purse and I pulled out my basic membership card before watching them nod. "Alright, you guys can head in. We are huge deal on Paper Towels and Pre-cooked chicken today!"

"Thank you very much!" I took the cart I had borrowed from the front and we entered the warehouse and I could see them eyeing the size.

"We don't have buildings like this where we come from." Kakuzu mumbled after a minute, eyeing a few people who passed us to leave the store.

"It's one of the larger stores that we have up here in Canada, but it is meant to be this way. It's an open floor warehouse where you can buy things you need in bulk." I commented as we started moving towards the food section of the warehouse. "Which let me tell you, buy the way you guys consume everything, we should consider buying everything in bulk."

"No. There are some things you can cheaper on their own." Kakuzu interjected, and I sent him a half glance.

"I know you are the coupon queen, but I wasn't born yesterday. Somethings cost more in bulk, trust me, I know." He sent me a cautionary look telling me not to sass him, and I bit my lip before continuing, not wanting to piss the old man off. "Sometimes they scam you here, but you just have to pay more attention in order to catch it."

"What is it we are here for?" Itachi asked, looking around the warehouse as if trying to grasp how big it was, but not truly seeing it. _His eye sight probably is heading down hill. Hopefully it'll improve the more time he spends here.  
_

"We mainly need Pop, since Hidan and Tobi practically live off the stuff... Someone keeps eating all the sweets in the house so we need to refresh those." I sent a glace at Itachi and he turned his attention elsewhere. "We need cereal, some oven bake pizza's since you guys know how to work the ovens, and then whatever else you have coupons for. Pretty much everything needs to be stocked up on."

"Good." Kakuzu stated, flipping open his coupon binder. "I was hoping you would say that. They happen to be having that sale on paper towels so we can use that to our advantage and practically get three of those jumbo packs for absolutely nothing... If I am correct with everything you wanted plus a couple of things we can probably get most of it for near nothing." He closed his binder and put it back under his arm. "I don't get money wrong."

"Sometimes I feel like I should judge you... But then I remember you keep us from going broke." I murmured, continuing on our journey to the food section.

I took down the aisle with the pasta sauces and other dried and canned foods and almost instantly Kakuzu grabbed four cans of pasta sauce. I sent him a sideways glance. "I have coupons for these, if we get four we can get them for free." I shrugged my shoulders before continuing on, watching as the two other members continued to look at everything that was available on the side for us to chose.

Soon enough the cart was already half way full before we even got to the frozen food section. We hadn't even passed through the produce or the grains – and I could already tell we were going to need another cart. I looked at Kakuzu and pointed to his book. "Can I look at some of your coupons while you go grab us another cart? I have a feeling by the time we are done we are going to be well off with food."

"If you actually want to educate yourself unlike my idiotic partner, good ahead." He mumbled, passing me his book of godly coupons before he started walking to the front of the store. I took that moment to scan through the book and look through what frozen sweets he had.

"Is there anything you would like while we are here Itachi?" I asked, not bothering to lift my eyes from the book. "He honestly has a bit of everything in here. I also know that you are the one that devours all the baked sweets like they are oxygen, so you might as well tell me something that you want."

I moved my eyes over to inspect his expression and I was thoroughly amused when I saw his usually stoic face turn slightly.. Ajar. "How do you know it is me that eats the sweets in the house?" His tone held the slight hint of offense, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Two things." I put down the book and raised two fingers on my right hand – my left pointing to my index finger. "One. Besides Tobi, you are the only one who is a big fan of sweets. Though you would never let your colleagues know, I know. Two. I won't lie, though I don't know entire specifics – I know a bit about you, Uchiha Itachi." I could see his eyes slightly narrow. "We have a few minutes alone before Kakuzu comes back. I know he spends hours looking over his precious coupons so he knows some of the deals off by heart."

"How much do you really know?" He mumbled, eyes scanning around the other shoppers in the crowded store. I shrugged lightly.

"I don't mind telling you because I doubt you are going to go on blabbing how much I know." I leaned my back against the cart in order to ease my slightly throbbing spine. I could tell he was trying to keep a calm stature but he was failing quite a bit, his shoulders stiffer then a thirty minutes after one pill of Viagra and his brows creasing more then an American plumbers behind.

"I'm listening."

"As I have told your 'leader'." I moved my fingers in quotations – watching as his eyes narrowed. "I don't plan on giving away all my knowledge. I plan on using it to my advantage, but I also plan on hiding a fair amount of it to protect others such as you." I watched his mouth press into a tight line. "I don't know entire details of your life, and I don't know what you did between certain points of your life – but I do know the key points. I know your future, I know your brothers future, I know the future of Konoha, and I know the future of the Akatsuki."

I paused for a moment, allowing him to digest the words. I could tell the gears were turning in his prodigy mind. "But." I continued, watching him look into my eyes with interest. "I don't want to tell you everything. As I said, I know what happens with everyone – and if I tell Pein and he who shall not be named, and hell even you – I could alter history in its self when you return back. I will say one thing to you and only one thing to you regarding your future since you are clearly now keen on knowing – and that is your brother will be okay. I will not tell you anything else because again – I don't want to be responsible in messing up your time line." I watched him release a breath after a short period of time before watching him nod.

"Thank you for that." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't get me wrong – I want to tell you. I want to tell you more then anything but I know in the end that may not be the best course of action. I don't even know if what I tell you will even affect the series – but I don't even want to risk it." I threw my hands up in the air in a very animated action. "I know this may or may not be public knowledge, but you guys are some of my favorite characters. Now you might think 'Oh, why do you like a bunch of psychopathic murderous criminals'? With that, I have to respond with – well... I don't know why. I just do. But you are by far one of my favorite characters – probably my number one out of the bunch. With that being said – I also want you to know that I don't plan on exposing any of your secrets, any of your fucked up past of none of that shit unless you want me to talk about it. Until then, I will HAPPILY keep my mouth shut for you... But I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone about shit that has happened already to you, I will be there."

We stayed quiet for a while, watching each other in the silence waiting for the other to talk. Soon seconds turned into minutes, and just when I was about to open up my mouth to say something, I watched him raise his hands and lower them to my forehead – poking it just as he had one time before.

"You are a strange one Anna." He murmured, sending me a rare smile. His hand lingered for a moment before he lowered them to his sides and I couldn't help the blush that spread rampant over my face. Quickly I covered my face with one of my hands and I started pushing the cart to continue on our journey.

"Strange? Me? Psh, what on earth are you talking about." I rambled, shaking my head in order to try and calm myself down. I didn't care to look back at the Uchiha, but I could practically feel the smirk radiating from behind me. "Anyways, enough about all this – back to the main topic. I know that you have a sweet tooth so you might as well tell me what you would like for me to pick up or make you so you can stop raiding all the goodies."

I could hear a hum from behind me, it was deep and clearly a pondering hum. "I'm fine with anything Anna, though if you would like to try your hand at making something new, I wouldn't mind some dango..."

"Dango?" I whipped out my phone and started looking up the recipe. After a moment of reading I sent him a big smile before moving on. "Sure, lets get some ingredients to make you some dango. Now, lets go meet back up with the coupon queen before she gets pissy."

"Hn." I could practically feel his smile from a mile away – but as soon as it had came it was gone. Let me tell you though, it was well worth a little dish of information.

* * *

"Your total comes to 6.07." The cashier said with an amused smirk, looking at our two carts filled with enough food to last a family of five for a month. I sent a look over the Kakuzu who just smirked, putting away some new coupons he collected from the front cash that were resting on the side.

"I don't know how you fucking do it." I muttered, pulling out a ten and handing it to the cashier who quickly handed back my change and a signed receipt. "I seriously need to sign you up for one of those couponing shows – just like Jackie said. You could bankrupt the show."

"If it means I get a cut of whatever you earn from the show, I will do it." He said, tucking the book back underneath his arm before we started wheeling the carts out of the check out line and towards the parking lot.

"Honestly, you can keep all of the money if we do that. I just want to watch you beat a bunch of hardcore couponing ladies who live and breath deals." I watched his now fully green eyes sparkle for a moment before he grunted, showing the receipt to the front employee's. The quickly signed it and we were on our ways.

"Well then if that is the case, I would gladly do it. Seems far enough." He said with a shrug as we made our way to the car. Just as we were about to approach the five seater vehicle, a new shop caught my eye, and I practically wanted to drop everything and run towards it.

"Oy, catch." I threw the keys towards the once stitched man and he caught them with ease – but he raised a wondering eyebrow. "Could you guys pack the car for me? I want to check out that new health shop across the street. Jackie wanted me to pick up more tea anyways, and I want an excuse to see what else they have to offer."

"We are under budget, but it better be coming out of your half." Kakuzu muttered, and Itachi just shrugged, giving me the go ahead.

"Thanks mom and dad." I mumbled under my breath, but I could tell they heard it as I started walking towards the fancy new health store, eyes wide and bright as I could see some of the goodies they had from the window.

I opened the front door and a chime signalled throughout the store – letting the employee's know that a new customer had arrived. The store was fairly packed for being rather new, people lined the shelves looking through the various organic food, tea and other things the had to offer.

"Welcome welcome!" A familiar voice chimed through the store, and I could help but feel my eyes widen as I looked towards the person who had welcomed me.

"Allen?" I asked after a moment, and soon enough said person walked into my field of sight.

"Well well look who it is! I almost can't believe it. Anna – how are you?" The strawberry blonde said with an enthusiastic voice, his eyes crinkling as he closed them along with his widening smile. He walked towards me and pulled me into a warm and somewhat crushing hug. "Gosh I haven't seen you since high school."

"It's lovely to see you Allen." I said with a smile, patting the blonde on the head. His hair was much darker then Jacklyn's, retaining a more reddish hue to it – but still retaining the blonde. His eyes were a warming chocolate brown and his face held the look of a young gentleman even though he was the same age as me. All in all, his appearance radiated a warm feeling that tingled my core. "I am doing well, and how are you doing?"

"I am doing wonderful myself. Gosh it is quite a joy to see you Annabelle, though might I add you are feeling more on the light side compared to the last time I saw you." He pulled back from the hug to look me over, and I could see the concern in his eyes. _You always were one of the more caring ones._ "I hope you are eating enough – I would hate to hear of you getting sick."

"I'm fine I'm fine, Jacklyn takes good care of me." I waved a dismissive hand, watching as his eyes filled with doubt, but he didn't press further. I moved my eyes around the shop in an attempt to change the subject. "To be honest, I didn't expect to find you working here at a health store of all places. Here I expected you to be some sort of DJ and not a health nut."

"Honey, I am only here to help pay the bills. Plus they wanted to have a pretty face run the front of the store." He said after a moment, flashing me a seductive smirk. "I bring both the girls and the boys around if you know what I mean."

"God please Allen, I have been here 3 minutes and you are already trying to rub your gay over me." I mumbled after a moment, watching him chuckle lightly.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, here in front of me was one of the most queer individuals this city has to offer who doesn't fall under the flamboyant category – Allen Jasper Nelson.

"My apologies." He said after a moment, pulling back and turning his attention back to the shop. "Now, what are you in here for? I'm guessing something to do with tea – cause we both know Jacklyn could send Teaopia running for their money."

"Yes and no. Yes for the tea, but I am also here for another reason." I sent him a flashy smile. "Show me what natural laxatives you have. There is hell that needs to be paid in my household."

"Oh gosh, I am terrified to know who did what and why." He mumbled, taking my hand and pulling me towards their natural remedies section. "Heavy duty or 'I can go on for a few hours before shit hits the fan.'"

"Gimme heavy duty." I said with a smile. I could see him raise an eyebrow.

"God someone did something horrible." He muttered, eyeing some contents on the shelf. "Powder or tablet?"

"I'm playing with fire – give me powder. Give me something that will make someone _hurt._ "

"Poor bastard." Allen said under his breath, handing me one of the bottles. "This one is on me, but you have to pay for the tea. I'm just amused at the fact that someone did something so horrible that you are resorting to this method of torture."

"You are honestly a sweetheart – you know this right?" I said with a smile before it falling almost instantly. "And you have no idea." _I found Hidan snooping through my underwear drawer. He will pay with blood._

After a few minutes I had everything and I was at the cash ready to pay. "Honestly it was great seeing you again Anna. Here, I'm going to give you my number and you and I are going to do something this week – I don't care what you have planned but cancel it." He sent me a flashy smile as he rung me up, coming to a total of 12.86. "I will not take no as an answer – and I haven't hung out with you in ages – I loved chilling with you back in high school."

I gave him a smile and nodded, accepting his number as I paid for the tea I picked up Jackie. "How can I say no to you? You always were a doll, plus I need to gush about what happens to my un suspecting victim." I said with an evil laugh, watching as the blonde smirked with amusement.

"I fear for them." He handed me the change. "Anyways, I'll see you later Anna! Was lovely seeing you."

"You take care now Allen." I left with a smile on my face and with my tea and laxatives put away in a bag. All in all everything was swell.

I walked back to the car and I noticed everything was put away, some of the groceries piling into the back seat where Itachi was sitting – now confined to a corner. I pulled open the drivers door and sat myself inside the vehicle, and Kakuzu handed me the keys. I could feel his green eyes glaring holes into me.

"How much did you spend?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"13 bucks, but hey – I could have been more. I got a deal!" I gave him a smile and quickly shoved the bag underneath my feet where he couldn't see what I saw. He watched me for a moment before grunting, waiting to return home.

I let a smile crawl onto my face as I started the car – fully knowing that Hidan was going to suffer tonight.

Yes. Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here we are! The introduction of Allen Jasper Nelson! He will play an important role in the story – don't you guys worry. He has been planned since the beginning – and I know you guys will love him when he becomes more involved.**_

 _ **If you guys see any errors let me know! Anything that needs to be reworded – whatever you see let me know! I love constructive criticism :) We all have to learn some how!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What are some of your biggest fears?**_

 _ **Answer: Bugs. I hate bugs. That – and I also have trypophobia. Get that shit away from me. Trust me – look it up. You will be scared too.**_

 _ **Question For This Chapter:** **What would you do for a million dollars? (Running blank today – sorry.)**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see you guys next chapter! Cheers!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: God my writers block was horrible today. Not only did I spend half the day procrastination (I completely take blame for it – I know.) Though near the end of the day an idea for this chapter popped into my head.**_

 _ **Now, I wanted to give Jacklyn a bit of fun because we haven't in a while. I actually had this idea pop in my head while I was talking to my friend Cameron – I don't know what sparked it, it just came up. Last chapter I mentioned pokemon go, and so I though – hey – let us deal with Jackie a little bit more since she normally provides a fun time. Am I being vague? Yeah. On purpose tho – read the chapter and find out. I had a lot of fun writing this one.**_

 _ **Also – I will be having a contest once we hit 100 reviews! I don't know how long it will be until we hit that mark, but gosh darn it I hope it is soon! So remember to review, favorite, follow and share the story! The prize will be will worth it – I promise!**_

 _ **Anyways – I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter! Enjoy this fun one!**_

 _Nobody can tell ya;  
There's only one song worth singin',  
They may try and sell ya,  
'Cause it hangs them up to see someone like you.  
But you've gotta make your own music  
Sing your own special song,  
Make your own kind of music even if nobody else sings along. _

Mama Cass Elliot – Make your own kind of music

 **(Lost anyone? :p)**

* * *

 _Previously on Lost. (Jokes haha)_

 _I left the bedroom and travelled into the kitchen, taking note that almost no one but Kakuzu was in the living room. "Where did everyone go?" I silently asked myself, peering around the kitchen, again finding no one. "Oy, Kakuzu?" I asked the stitched man who was quietly clipping coupons. He brought his head up to look at me, acknowledging that I was speaking to him. "Where did loud ones run off to."_

" _Jacklyn wanted to try out that new Pokemon Go app so she convinced the others to go catching these 'Pokemon'." He mumbled, returning to his coupons. "I'm not complaining, the place is rather quiet."_

" _I'm guessing the others are off doing their own thing like normal then I assume." I pondered out loud, watching as he nodded his head. "Ah, well that's no surprised there, but I'm shocked the others went with Jackie. Did she have to bribe them?"_

" _She promised them a steak dinner."_

 **First Person Jacklyn**

 _ **Earlier that day**_

"Alright... I think it's time I finally embraced who I have always wanted to be!" I blurted out, raising my hands and phone into the air dramatically – causing everyone who was in the living room to turn their heads and stare at me.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Hidan asked, popcorn hanging partially from his mouth as he chewed with his mouth open. I grimaced at the sight but shook my head after a moment. At this point we have all just accepted that Hidan is a savage beast that cannot be tamed by mere mortals.

It was a Saturday – my last day off before my double shifts to make up for Anna missing a whole week. Anna had been out most of the morning due to her seizure the other day and Itachi had volunteered to stay in the room with her until she woke up. I thought it was cute how he had slowly started to become more protective of her. A few of the other members had as well – but no where near as much as he had.

Itachi almost never really talked with any of the others besides when I asked him to help me with something, or if Kisame was there. Other than that he would usually be off on his own reading one of Anna's 'endless supply of books' books. Though, when Anna was in the room – he would watch her out of the corner of his eye when no one else would notice. He would converse with her when she wasn't talking with anyone – and he would join her in their now shared bedroom and even bring Kisame along sometimes. It was a joy to see him getting more involved – but the circumstances that led to it were not the most pleasing.

Ah well, at least Anna has been spending a lot more time with her anime 'boyfriend'. She can not complain _at all._ Lucky bi-.

Anyways, enough about them, and back to me.

"I have finally convinced myself to download the new Pokemon go app – and I plan on being the best Pokemon trainer ever!" I shouted, fist pumping the air and watching as confused faces filled the room.

"Tobi wants to be a Pokemon trainer too! Tobi wants in!" The lollipop man shouted, running in from my old bedroom into the crowded living room – jumping up and down as if he already has had too much sugar. "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY POKEMON!"

"Tobi, will you please stop screaming, un!" Deidara yelled, smashing the more excited man on the head causing the other to shrink and grip his new traumatic wound.

"SENPAI THAT HURT!" Tobi shrieked, falling to the floor and flopping around like a fish. With my hands still raised in the air dramatically I watched the situation with both a twitching eye and eyebrow, mouth open slightly.

"I don't know what to say to this." I muttered, lowering my hand and bringing my phone to my chest. It was then that Deidara climbed on top of top and repeatedly started beating the man-child – telling the other to 'shut up or I'll make you' while Tobi just wailed about how he was sorry. "Yep, don't know what to say about this at all."

"You are telling me after the few weeks we have been here you still aren't use to this?" Sasori asked with an amused expression on his face. "You are worse then half of them on a good day."

"Am not." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest before kicking the two who were now scrambled on the floor in a tender spot between their ribs. "Oy, knock if off you two. It's 8 in the morning and you have probably woken up half the house."

"Sorry, un-" Deidara started, but was cut off by the very loud Tobi – earning a very visible eyebrow twitch.

"TOBI IS SORRY FOR WHAT SENPAI AND TOBI DID! PLEASE DO NOT END OUR LIVES JACKIE-CHAN!" He then proceeded to, very animatedly might I add, bow repeatedly with his arms in the air. "Tobi will make it up to you – Tobi promises!"

"Shit never gets old here." Kisame muttered, eyes shifting to Kakuzu and Sasori who both nodded and smirked.

"Um... Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled, patting Tobi on the head. "Uhm... Tobi is a good boy?"

"Tobi is the bestest boy!" He bounced back up and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug before taking my phone out of my hand to look at the app I had downloaded. "Is this 'Pokemon go'?"

"Yes Tobi, it is." I quickly pulled my phone out of his grip and I noticed he tilted his head as if to signal he didn't have enough time checking it out – but I paid no heed towards the lollipop man. "It is an app where you can collect Pokemon, battle them to take over gyms, hatch eggs and fill your Pokedex."

"Sounds pretty fucking boring." Hidan muttered, shoving his mouth full of cereal, crunching loudly so everyone could hear.

"Could you not do that in my ear?" Kakuzu commented, sending a glare to his partner who just crunched louder. "I swear..."

"It's actually pretty fun from what I hear." I interjected, earning back Hidan's interest. He raised an eyebrow as if asking me to explain. "You gain a higher level for the more Pokemon you catch, the more miles you walk, the more eggs you hatch. It's all about becoming the 'best'. It's funny too because it's forcing all the recluses to come out from their parents basements."

"What do you even mean by that, un?" Deidara asked, scotching his butt closer so that he could sit beside me. He was still on the floor – and it took everything in my power not to blush at his current transaction.

"To put it in a more... Politically correct version – all those who are having social anxiety issues are actually going outside, talking with people and actually making new friends. To put it in the un politically correct way, all the fat weebs are going outside and running around in their Pokemon get ups." I sent him a smile. "It's adorable in my opinion, and I love everyone – but I had to explain it both ways."

"Hmm..." Deidara pondered a thought for a moment before he shrugged. "It doesn't sound like the most interesting thing, but there isn't much else to do around here, un."

"Yosh! Alright, so that's two of you – anyone else want to come on our grand Pokemon adventure?" I fist pumped the air and I looked towards the others – noticing Kisame chuckling.

"You are honestly something else Jacklyn." He said with a small bark before shaking his head. "Well, the brat has a point – there isn't much else to do here right now. The leader is cooped up as usual and I have been itching to move around myself so I might as well tag along." He looked towards the others – watching Sasori sigh before dipping his head.

"I need to make sure the idiot blonde doesn't try anything stupid, so I'm forced to go anyways." He ended with a grunt, and Deidara instantly sent him a death glare.

"Are you trying to fucking say something, um?!"

"Yes. That you are an idiot." Sasori said 'matter of factly'. I let a chuckle slide and I brought my hand to cover it up. Deidara looked up and caught my eyes for a brief moment before blushing and looking away.

"Whatever." He mumbled, before standing up and walking over towards his Danna.

"You are coming too Hidan." I said, causing the silver haired Jashinist to spit out his cereal all over the coffee table.

"No I am fucking not." He stated, glaring daggers at me. I sent him a pout but then he pointed an accusing finger at me. "You can fuck off with that pouting bullshit – I ain't fucking going and you can't make me."

"Oh come on, please Hidan?" I begged, putting my hands together and shrivelling myself up into a 'begging ball'. "I promise if you come with us I'll make you a jumbo steak later tonight. One all just for you – and I'll make everyone else something of their liking's."

He paused for a moment, lowering the spoon he was using to eat his cereal. "I do like me some fucking meat..." He mumbled, stabbing at his cereal. "...Can you also make ribs tomorrow?"

"Just for you boo." I watched him finish up his cereal before handing me the bowl.

"Fine, holy fuck. Lets go catch some of the damn stupid fucking Pokemon or whatever." I sent him a smile and he turned his head to avoid my eyes.

"God you are such a pussy, un." Deidara mumbled, earning a slew of insults from the silver haired Jashinist as I walked into the kitchen and put his bowl in the sink to be washed later.

"Alright boys, lets go catch us some Pokemon!" I yelled, running to the front door – enjoying the groans from Sasori and the happy babbling from Tobi. "Stop whining Sasori, don't want to strain that sexy voice you have."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me!~"

* * *

"This is like the eighth Dowzee I have caught in the past twenty minutes. I swear if I see another one of these fuckers I'm going to throw my phone in the washing machine when we get home." I muttered, turning my attention to the crew I had gathered behind me.

Deidara's hair was unusually down and he was chatting to an overly bored Sasori was cooped up in an overly baggy hoodie – odd looking for a summer's day. Kisame's newly henged body had his usual shark like smile turned into that of a handsome smirk while he was having an amusing chat with Hidan who was busy insulting Tobi who was currently lifting his mask up to air out from the hot day.

"Tobi doesn't want to be a Pokemon hunter anymore." He said – his usual excited voice now breathy as he attempted to wave some cool air underneath his mask. "Tobi thinks being a Pokemon hunter is hard work..."

"It is a hot day today, isn't it?" I pondered, looking at the temperature on my phone to confirm my thoughts. _32C – feels like 38C._ "Yup, most defiantly."

"How is it that you aren't feeling the heat, un?" Deidara asked, bringing a hair tie out of nowhere and lifting up some of his hair into his signature half pony. "It's like a hundred degrees, un..."

"Can we just go fucking home already? We have been out here for three fucking hours." Hidan whined.

"Does anyone else want to whine about the heat?" I mumbled, tightening the strings that held my sweat pants up. "Also, I can handle the heat because, well, I can. I just can't handle the cold – that is why even during the summer the house is unusually hot. My perfect temperature is 24." I commented, crossing my arms. "But seriously, anyone else want to complain?"

"Tobi wants to go home...~" With a poor attempt to fist bump the air, Tobi threw out his arms only for them to come crashing back down – limp.

"Fine fine, holy fuck." I looked at my phone and I dragged through the contacts until I came across who would be my hero. "I got this, don't worry."

"Who are you calling?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You will see in a few minutes, now sit your asses down so I can deal with the wicked witch." I mumbled, waiting for the other line to pick up. Tobi proceeded to throw his ass onto the sidewalk, and he was soon joined by Deidara and Hidan who both started complaining about the heat. "Bunch of babies."

" _Yo this is Haylie – the fuck you want?"_ The other side said – and I couldn't help but smile as I heard her voice.

"Yo." Was all I said before I heard a grunt on the other line.

" _Oh, Its you."_ She started, I could hear the phone being fumbled as she brought it closer to her face. _"The fuck you want Jacklyn, I'm about to get some dick."_

"Charming as always." I mumbled, kicking Tobi who wouldn't shut up about the heat. "I need a favor, can I convince you to hold that dick off for a little while longer? I require your ass."

" _It better be worth it – I haven't had a piece of dick in over a month and let me tell you – Mama needs that spring in her step – ya feel?"_ I hummed in agreement as I heard her sigh, adjusting the phone in her hands. _"Legit though, the fuck do you want?"_

"Can you bring the van over to the East view? I have five hot men who need a ride home and they won't stop complaining about the heat."

" _Wait, did you say both 'hot' and 'men' together? And did you say five?"_ "Yeah, five hot sweaty men who need a lift from your van of justice." _"Well then, If I can't get my dick from Justin, I'll have to get a piece of dick from one of them. I'll be there in 5."_ And with that – the line was cut.

"Should we be terrified?" Kisame asked, flashing a smirk in my direction. "Whoever you were talking with sounds worse than Hidan."

"Fuck you... Fucker..." Was all the Jashinist said before laying down on the blazing pavement. "Too hot..."

"Well, yes and no. You can easily flirt with her if you want – since you know, you are right now all henged and crap – but the others should fear for their cocks. The person who is coming here I know very well – but she brings with her a van that can fit seven – as well as a very air conditioned one. I still want to catch Pokemon, so I have to bring back up."

"Why are you being so... Vague?" Sasori asked after a moment, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well my dear puppet, this woman may be a 'redneck loudmouth' but she is also a beauty with a heart of gold. Together we are known as 'Jekyll and Hyde', the fucked up 'attractive' – and I say that because I do know I have an ass and she does too – duo from Oshawa. She is the one and only -" I watched her van pull down the street, going slightly faster than the speed limit in a pedestrian area. "Haylie Marissa Brookes."

The white van pulled up beside us, and the first thing everyone noticed was the windows were fairly tinted. Before anyone though had to strain their eyes to look in, the driver's side window roll down to reveal an female who looked practically accidental to me.

"She has a fucking sister." Hidan mumbled, pulling himself up to look at the woman who sat in the drivers seat. "Fuck me."

It was clear that she was a more 'mature' face than mine but that was to be expected. She was 3 years older than me – though it was fairly shocking that we had all of our fathers genes pilled into the both of us. He was the only reason why we looked the same – we each had different mothers.

Her hair was much longer than mine, falling past her shoulders instead of my short chin-length locks. Our Hair, eyes, skin and even face looked completely the same – only that hers was void of 'teenage' fat, and hers was a tad more slender. She looked the boys up and down before sending a smirk towards me.

"You were right – these guys are both 'hot' and 'fuckable' all in one. Get in ladies – we are going shopping!" She shouted, reaching around the back of her chair to throw open the passenger door.

"Clever play on the names." Sasori muttered before throwing himself in the car to get rid of us as soon as possible. I could help but smile at the remark as I watched Hidan pull himself and Tobi off the ground, throwing the masked man in the car before hopping in himself. Soon enough everyone was piled in and I walked to the other side of the car and sat myself in the front seat.

"How you doing Haylie?" I asked, wiggling my butt in the nice 'more expensive' car leather that lined the seats. The car still held its 'new car smell' but that was to be expected since she usually had a new car once every year.

"Well, as I said – frustrated as fuck because I won't be getting any cock from Justin – but other than that pretty good. How come I haven't heard from you in a couple of months?" She asked, turning us down the road to start our adventure. "Also, where are we off to?"

"One. I haven't called you in a couple months because I have been working none stop and after that fallout with Henry I wanted to give us some space for a bit." I mumbled, sending a look to the guys who were in the back from one of the mirrors before continuing. "Two, can we drive around for a bit? I just downloaded Pokemon go and I need to, ya know, catch them all."

"You are such a fucking dweeb Jackie." Haylie mumbled before turning onto a street with three Poke-stops. "Also, I hope you know that doesn't mean you have to distance yourself from me or dad. Hell, even my mom wants to chat with you – she considers you another daughter you know."

"I know, but you know how Henry is." I mumbled, crossing my arms and falling into my seat. "Daddy's favourite, and Mommy's little boy. I didn't know if he was going around starting drama like last time."

"What are you two talking about, un?" Deidara piped up, earning a glare from Sasori who muttered something along the lines of _'Mind your own business, moron'._

"My idiot twin brother." Haylie mumbled, keeping her attention on the road. "Me and Jackie here aren't full blooded sisters. My mom and dad were separated for a while and during that time my dad went a little crazy with his fuck stick and ended up getting another woman pregnant. It's all good though – in my eyes though. I love Jackie as if she were full – and her mom is pretty chill too." She flashed me a smile and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "However, my brother doesn't feel the same way. Him and Jackie don't exactly have the closest of relationships, and to put it nicely – he wishes she was never born which is kinda a fucking dick move."

"He sounds like a fucking asshole." Hidan stated, crossing his own arms. "Even though I don't have any fucking siblings or relationships like that, but fuck me man, even I think that is a dick fucking move."

"I'm surprised that you have views like that Hidan." I stated, eyeing him through one of the mirrors. "All you want to do is, ya know, stab stab Jashin stab stab."

"I do have my own fucking opinions you know." He mumbled, ceasing all other interaction.

"Yeah – my brother is kinda a dick, I'll give you that one." Haylie continued, stopping at a red light. "To be completely honest he has a god complex. Our dad already plans on him being the one to follow in his footsteps, and so he takes that as he is gods greatest gift. Only reason why me and Jackie get and special treatment is because we are Daddy's little girls. I get nice car's – Jackie gets 'under the table' treatments ranging from medication to convincing old ladies for cheaper rent. Dad always has a way of sweet talking the ladies."

"Speaking of which, I need to ask him to find us a bigger place." I mumbled, pulling out my phone to text said father.

"Oh god, don't tell me you fucked some guy and now you are pregnant." Haylie cried out, giving a look of horror.

"Oh fuck no, I contrary to popular belief my one relationship that went south actually never produced and hot and steamy bed time. I'm a lady who waits until it feels real." I stated, sending her a glare before returning to my texting. "Unlike some people."

"I enjoy a good fuck – sue me." She responded, pressing the gas and continuing forward. "But seriously though, why do you need a new place?"

"We... Adopted ten kittens." _I shouldn't really tell her I'm now living with nine more men plus another lady – that would make things awkward._ "Plus the house is getting too small for us anyways."

"Jackie, you truly are one of the more big morons out there aren't you?" The older blonde mumbled, sending a look of displeasure in my direction. "Ten kittens? Really? I'm guessing Anna attempted to talk you out of it didn't she?"

"She is actually the one who found them..." I mumbled before pausing. "Though yes, she did try to talk me out of it – but I was the one who convinced her after a bit."

"You do have a way with people Jackie – I don't know how you do it." She sighed before she turned to look at us. "Anyways, enough about that. I know in the end dad will probably find you a bigger place – but you guys need to start looking for better paying jobs. For now though, how do you guys feel about getting some Pizza? It'll be my treat!"

"Sis, you don't ha-"I started, but I was quickly interrupted.

"TOBI WOULD LIKE TO TRY THIS PIZZA IN WHICH YOU SPEAK OF! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Hums of agreement filled in from the back and I couldn't help but sweat drop. I looked to Haylie who just held a huge smile.

"Alright then, Pizza it is!"

* * *

"I feel like I just fucking ate a house." Hidan mumbled, using one of his free hands to cover his mouth in order to steady his stomach. True to Haylie's word, they had gotten pizza. What she didn't state was she bought three extra large pizza's for 7 people in total and expected everyone to finish them with no issues.

" _Some of you look like you are still growing! Please – eat up!"_

"Tobi doesn't feel so good..." Tobi mumbled, leaning oddly in his chair as we pulled up to our place.

"Alright, here you guys go! But first, you, sexy brunette with godly muscles." She scribbled down her number on a piece of ripped paper and handed it to Kisame in his henged form. He was the only one besides Sasori who wasn't hunched over in pain. "You are cute. If you ever are in need of a fun time – hit me up."

"Thanks." He sent a wink in her direction as he accepted the paper and when he did – she squeed just as Jackie would if it were Deidara or another one of the 'hotties' as she liked to call them.

"Stop, you are going to make my heart melt and I don't want to have any post bedtime depression." She said with a smirk, forcing the passenger doors open. "Now all of you, get the fuck out of my car. I need to see is Justin still is available."

"And you say 'I'm' something." I mumbled, holding onto my stomach as I forced my door open and stepped out. "Thank you Haylie."

"No problem – it was fun driving around with a bunch of hot guys in a lovely air conditioned van. It was my pleasure." She said with a smirk, watching the others pull themselves out of the car. Once Tobi exited the vehicle, he ran to a bush and proceeded to vomit up half his lunch, tilting his mask up as he did ever so slightly. "Poor bastard."

"Now, get the fuck out of my driveway." I stated, sending her my own flashy smirk – which she returned. With that, she backed out of the driveway and left us to enter the house on our own. "So, what did you guys think of my sister?"

"Great heart, foul mouth, feeds a man like no other." Kisame said with a bashful smile. "I'd like to chat with her again sometime, she knew quite a bit about fish."

"I would be careful – she would only be interested in a casual relationship. She is the farthest thing from a monogamist." I mumbled, walking towards the front door – taking note at how late it was. "Wow, we were out for the whole day. I wonder what the others did?"

"Probably sat on their asses, who fucking knows." Hidan mumbled, limping up to the front door, stomach still full.

I opened the front door and was greeted with aroma of freshly baked cookies as well as the lingering smell of steak. Anna walked out into the hallway and greeted us with a smile. "There you guys are! I have dinner all made for you guys – I heard you promised them steak so I thought I would prepare it so when you guys got home you would be welcomed to a surprise!"

"You are unusually chipper today." I mumbled, furrowing my brows. "What did you do?" She sent me a smirk before turning her attention to Hidan, a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for! I made you some cookies Hidan – I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, it wasn't right of me. I should have locked up my clothes better and it was truly my fault. Here- peace offering?" _Something is in the cookies._ I sent a look over to Hidan who suddenly walked over to the cookies with a smirk on his face – suddenly not feeling full anymore.

"Damn fucking right you were in the wrong bitch. I am glad you fucking saw it my way!" He grabbed three cookies and proceeded to shove them in his mouth like the animal he was before picking up two more and walking into the living room. "Thanks bitch!"

"No problem no problem!" Anna said, waving a dismissive hand before returning to the kitchen, not noticing Kisame's long arms reach over top and stealing some cookies for himself before walking into the living room with the others.

 _Tonight will be interesting..._ I thought, taking note of the smile that was plastered on Anna's face as she proceeded to write a label stating 'Hidans' in crewed writing.

* * *

"MAKE IT FUCKING STOP! OH MY JASHIN." Hidan yelled from my bathroom, a slew of cusses soon following.

"MY ASS IS LITERALLY ON FIRE. ANNA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THOSE COOKIES!" Kisame yelled from Anna's washroom.

"I can't fucking stop crying." Anna whimpered, falling to the floor – a thick belly laugh filling the room.

Ah yes, tonight is an interesting night.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU – YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCH!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter gave me a fair amount of amusement as I wrote this. I love writing for Jackie – she always makes for a fun time. My friend Cameron actually gave her a good nickname – referred to her as a 'cinnamon roll'. I just about nearly fucking lost it when he referred to her character that way – and I officially decided that day that she is now to be referred as 'Jackie the Cinnamon Roll'**_

 _ **Another thing – this story officially has over 100,000 words. Like, I can't even. 21 chapters long, over 100,000 words and just – ugh. I love writing this, but what am I doing with my life? XD**_

 _ **Oh right, nothing. I forgot. MORE WRITING THEN!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What would you do for a million dollars?**_

 _ **Answer: Anything but murder. Want my kidney? Take it, please.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you have any pets? Let me know ! I love hearing about pets C:**_

 _ **Anyways guys – I'll see you next chapter! Cheers :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Last chapter was super fun to write – it's rare compared to Anna that I get to write a fun Jacklyn chapter – and let me tell you, I was rather proud of what I pulled out of nothing. Haylie will become a little more common as the chapters progress but she is only a secondary character – but she does have a purpose!**_

 _ **With this chapter – I want to get Anna back into some training. She has one day left before she has to go back to work – and even though Jackie has returned, she will be a little bit more behind but in the end she will get the same training as Anna. I have things planned for the future – many cool things.**_

 _ **I would like to remind y'all that We will be having a contest here when we reach 100 reviews! I don't know how long that will take – but when it happens the contest will be well worth it! I'll let you guys know when we draw close what the contest is – but I know the winner will be very happy!**_

 _ **Anyways – Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows! I still can't believe this story has not only over 100,00 words, over 30 favorites, more then 50 followers and almost 70 reviews. My mind is blown. Thank you guys!**_

 _ **Now – lets get onto the chapter :)**_

 _If I was young, I'd flee this town  
I'd bury my dreams underground  
As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight_

 _Far from home, elephant gun  
Let's take them down one by one  
We'll lay it down, it's not been found, it's not around_

 _Let the seasons begin  
Let the seasons begin, take the big king down_

Beirut – Elephant Gun

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a banging door. _I feel like I have been through this before..._ I wondered, taking note of my mudded thoughts and my pounding head.

"I'm heading to work now Anna, I'll see you when I get home." Jackie stated, a hint of concern lacing her voice. "Don't be in there too long."

I opened my voice to respond, but the moment I did I felt the dryness that coated my mouth. Instead, I opted for a grunt, in which I heard her hand lift off the door and her footsteps leave me to my loneliness once again.

 _What happened?_ I pondered, eyes wandering around my locked bathroom to see all the tools of my trade scattered around me – more messy than how I had left it. _Ah, now I remember._ I looked down at my arm and took note of the slightly purple injection mark and I frowned, bringing a tired half working hand to rub its tender flesh. _I really should change that needle._

Pulling myself out of the bathtub like I had many times before, I stumbled over my footing for a moment only to catch myself before I crashed into something. I was unusually more high than I usually was, that was easy to take note of, but I hadn't taken more than my usual. _Maybe it was a stronger batch..._ I thought, leaning over to clean up the mess I had made before the others wanted to use the bathroom. With each time I used – the risk of being caught increased – and I could tell a few of them had taken interest with what I could be doing in the bathroom.

First it was Kisame who voiced his curiosity. We had been sitting in my room, and he had decided to help paint my other hand with one of my darker nail polishes. I always had an issue painting my left hand – and he saw my struggling, hands shaking from the lack of heroin in my system. At first we sat in silence, but eventually he started asking questions that I wasn't too keen on answering.

"What do you do in that bathroom Anna? You are always locking yourself in there for hours on end withing bringing anything in there to entertain yourself." He asked, raising a blue eyebrow as he cleaned up on one of the edges he messed up. I hummed for a moment, attempting to figure out a response.

"I'm in a house full of men, with the only two women usually off with one or more of the others. Sometimes I just need some me time." I said with a smile, and thus I earned a half one back. He than went to voice how my tendencies reminded him of Itachi's to a certain extent, but he was thankful I would at least hold a conversation. He was the first to ask about it.

Next surprisingly was Hidan. He had been sent to fetch me on one of my more rough nights this past week. I had been in my room quietly reading after a good cry, avoiding conversations as much as possible. He walked in, calling me a bitch like normal – though I didn't much to care about that. I knew he was just speaking in his own fucked up 'language'.

"Oy bitch." He started, throwing the door open and stomping into the room. "Jackie won't shut the fuck up about you, so could you please be a fucking dear and shut her the fuck up?"

It was than when he noticed the redness around my eyes and the fact that I was barely awake enough as it was. He took that moment to pause, before walking towards me and sitting on my bed which shocked the hell out of me. "Bitch..." He continued, tilting his head as if processing what was going on. "What the fuck is up with you?" I could tell his magenta eyes were filled with worry, but he didn't really know how to express it. Even though he would never admit it – I could tell he was inching closer to me every time we talked.

"Don't worry about it..." I said with a very forced smile. I pat him on the shoulder before standing up and walking to the bathroom. "If Jackie is bothering you, you could always just chill in here and I could set some movies up on my laptop." I was about to enter the bathroom before he hit me up with the question Kisame had earlier.

"Why are you always in the fucking bathroom? What the fuck is so interesting in there?" He raised a silver eyebrow and his expression turned into that of curiosity and amusement. "Don't tell me you spend hours in there fucking masturbating."

"No Hidan, I do not spend hours locked in my bathroom masturbating." I said with a smirk, before resting my hand on the door handle – again thinking of a response to ease his curious mind. "I go in here to avoid people when I don't feel like talking. It's not to offend anyone, but sometimes I just don't want to deal with people." I then shrugged my shoulders.

He nodded quietly, almost questioning my answer in his head but I didn't give him time to ask another one – or to make another comment at that. I shut the door and locked it behind me, intent on getting my hit for the day. I could only manage one now that I had ten new sets of eyes on me at all times.

Finally, it was Konan of all people who asked more recently. One would expect Itachi or one of the others to ask, but the others didn't really dive into what I did much. As long as I appeared alright, they let me do my own thing.

I had come out of my room to cook dinner, and she was exiting Jackie's room at the same time. When we met in the hallway, we exchanged smiles before I continued into the kitchen, intent on making macaroni salad. To my surprise – she joined me in the kitchen and we had a lovely chat.

"I always have wondered what you do in your bedroom all the time Anna. How come you aren't always with the others?" She asked, pulling an apple out from our dwindling fruit bowl. Many of the members were too lazy to make their own meals so pre-packaged snacks and various fruits were their go-to meals. I gave her a smile before entering the fridge.

"I don't know how you feel about the whole thing, but we are cramped in a small house with a bunch of not-so mentally stable men who are not only loud, but lack the knowledge of personal space." I stated, a not-so far from the truth lie falling out of my mouth with ease. It was much easier talking with a woman then it was with the boys – I wasn't exactly taught how to exchange with the others even though I knew practically everything about them. I didn't want to offend anyone. Konan sent me a smile before nodding – taking a bite of her apple before continuing – waiting until she swallowed of course.

"Oh hunny, I feel you. Why do you think I am usually with out leader? Out of everyone, him, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu are the only calm ones of the group, but he out of everyone is one who I consider my closest friend. The others at times can be a little to much to handle." She said with a laugh, nodding her goodbyes to leave me in the kitchen alone.

It was becoming second nature to lie about what I was doing. What became of once passive activities I did alone in my room became a top secret mission – and I honestly felt scared every time I took a hit now. One of these days I would get caught if it were to keep up – but it wasn't something I would be stopping any time soon. Well, until my supplies ran out at least.

No doubt Lucas would be tarnishing my name between other dealers to attempt to start some sort of fight. I suppressed a sigh as I threw everything back into the container I kept it in and put it back in its regular spot – behind all the cleaning products, away from view.

For the first time in a week, I looked down at my phone and took note of the various missed messages that were burned into my phone. Many were from Lucas, being a mix of 'I miss you's', 'I love you's', and a mix of various threats that if I didn't come back to him, he would do something drastic. I knew he would never go to the cops after the boys beat the shit out of him – he was a druggie, and he himself also had to keep on the down low. Everything that happened that one night would be dealt with – within his inner circle. I knew it would be a matter of time before he finally came around to try something, but until then the clock was ticking.

I checked the watch on my phone and sighed, taking note that not only early in the morning, but that also I only had one day left before I would be back at work. I was thankful enough that Jacklyn was able to get me the week off, but I was also stressed because I knew it would provide financial issues in the future. I felt a shiver trickle down my spine and I quickly brought my hands to rest on my fairly bare arms. With that – I grabbed a hoodie I had placed near by and threw it on in an attempt to warm myself and hide the newly afflicted marks on my already bruising body.

Upon taking a few steps to leave the bathroom I felt the warmness of the high hug tightly on my soul. Compared to my usual time spent in the washroom, I had only spent an hour or so before reemerging this time. This high felt different from the rest – though I had nodded off I suddenly felt more warm than usual. I felt more normal than ever before. What was in it this time? Everything about this batch was off, though I didn't mind.

I exited the bathroom and shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Coming from the cold bathroom was a change and entering the warmed bedroom sent a shock through my system. I looked at the bed where Kisame was still sleeping, but I took note that Itachi was missing. I shrugged lightly before exiting the bedroom to fill my need for coffee. I still was in my dozing state, and I needed to wake myself up.

The moment I left the bedroom though – I took note at the sudden lack of people that were in my living room. It was almost like the other day, only this time I knew that Jackie was off at work. Exiting the hallway, I looked around the living room to see that Pein and Konan had actually entered and were sitting happily on the couch, watching the television with coffee's in their hands. I smiled at the sight before entering, watching as they took notice to me.

"Good morning Anna." Konan said with a smile on her face, dipping her head in acknowledgment. Pein too dipped his head before turning his attention fully to me.

"Before you ask, the others have gone to train." He stated, watching as I nodded slowly, absorbing the information. My motor skills were still shot, so I was acting more sluggish than usual. "Are you alright, Anna?" He asked after a moment.

I yawned lightly before bringing my arms up to hug my shoulders. "I'm fine, just tired." He took my response and nodded before returning his eyes to look at my form. "I'm guessing you guys would like me to train with you." I asked, tilting my head and watching him answer.

"Yes." He stated before pointing to the spot I normally sat in. "But first, I would like to ask you some questions."

 _Fuck._ My mind flinched. I paused for a moment before nodding, moving slowly over to the spot on the floor where I normally sat before setting myself down, bringing my knee's up to my chest before waiting for them to continue. Of course _you had to do this while I am stoned out of my freaking mind. God damn it..._

It was than that Itachi came out of the kitchen with his own mug – only his containing tea. He sat down beside Konan, placing his tea on the coffee table to let it cool down as he listened to the conversation that would be taking place. I could feel his eyes on me before darting them towards his leader.

"We have given you enough time to sit on your thoughts before we asked you questions regarding our lives in this... 'Naruto world' as you call it." He started, putting down his coffee and folding his hands together. I swallowed lightly at the sudden change of tone, and even Konan was eyeing all of us – a mixed look of of hoping things go well but also for things not to escalate if they do. "I ask for answers with some of our questions, and you will answer them truthfully."

"Alright..." I nodded slowly, pulling my legs closer at the sudden anxiety I was feeling. I had yet to take my medications this morning, so I was running on fumes to keep my issues at bay. "I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"Good." His eyes narrowed as they locked with mine, and I could help but trace the rings that lined them as he spoke. "How much information does this show display about us."

"For real?" I mumbled, tapping my toes together before answering. "Well, they don't go into complete details with everyone. For example – the creator skips details on Hidan and Deidara for, like – their back story but than it goes more into detail with yours Pein, Konan's and a few other members." I refrained from looking at Itachi but I could feel his eyes burning into me. "I'm not going to go into details with the others pasts, because I ain't that type of person to just throw that kind of information out there so that is what I will say for that."

Pein sent a look to Konan before turning to look at me again. "Do you know about our goals?"

"Peace." I said with a shrug. "You guys plan on becoming powerful enough to be able to overpower the other nations so that y'all can control them so they can, in the words of Hidan – 'Calm the fuck down' more or less." I paused for a moment, watching Konan force her face into a stoic expression all while the corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. "But yes, overall peace. That is why you guys are collecting the tailed beasts."

"How far does this 'show' go with our future?" Pein asked, attempting to change the subject. _Straight to the point are we?_ I thought to myself.

"Well... I don't know if I should really.. divulge that information..." I mumbled, earning a hardened stare from the Akatsuki leader.

"Why is this?" He asked, tone having a sense of finality – that if I answer wrongly something would be done. I drew in a shaky breath.

"I want you all to look at it through my eyes." I said after a moment, watching as they all pretty much raised a some what interested eyebrow. "Here, the Anime and Manga – the show and comic book to put it into better words for you guys, is made for our entertainments. We see into various characters lives – we form attachments to them, we root for them we do all these things because we are fans of both the show and characters. Now, don't get me wrong – as stating in the beginning – I love the Akatsuki. Each of you guys have a place in my heart." I could see Pein's eyes narrow at this. "Though... I also love me some duck butt, scarecrow, Japanese blossom, ramen topping, green beast, and other various characters. I just... Don't know how it would affect the time line."

Silence filled the room after and I took that moment to close my eyes – not wanting to see the Rinnegan burn into my skull any more than it was already. I could hear Pein talking with both Konan and Itachi, though their voices we almost completely inaudible. I could only pick out their tones. After a few moments I heard a forced "Very well." From the leader, and I took this point to open up my eyes.

"You will still tell us information that we find valuable at a later date – for now I must talk with some of the others before we start to question you again." I let a breath out that I didn't realise I had been holding on to and I took that moment to stabilise my heart. Pein let out a sigh before continuing, sending an eye to Konan before returning to me. "We will be continuing your training today, so I expect you to be ready within the next ten minutes so that we can take you to the training field."

"Yes sir..." I mumbled, pulling myself up and walking towards the kitchen to grab a much needed coffee. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with an interrogation so early in the morning. Once I left the living room I heard the others resume a conversation and every once in a while I could feel their eyes on my frame but I paid them no heed. All that mattered was the coffee I was late for my date with.

* * *

"I hope that eventually I will get better with handling you guys jumping like a bunch of mad men." I mumbled, clutching stomach as Kisame dropped me to my feet, allowing me to savor the hardened ground. "My stomach can't take much more of that..."

"You get use to it – eventually you will be able to do this on your own." Kisame said with a huge shark like grin. I sent him a weak glare as I suddenly felt my stomach drop and I proceeded to run as fast as I could to the tallest bush to empty out my stomach. I could hear Kisame barking in the background, making fun of my poor state with Itachi who had just caught up with us. "Amusing how she can't hold her stomach for a simple half an hour run. It will be interesting when she finally does it on her own – huh Itachi?" He asked his partner, still smiling.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said as I reemerged from my bush, with a shaking finger towards the shark.

"You need to slow down for me next time. I don't do good with extreme motions." I mumbled, causing his smile to grow even larger. "THAT WASN'T MEANT TO BE DIRTY WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!"

After a few minutes of Kisame chatting with Itachi, I decided to walk towards the pond we had trained at a few days ago and sit my butt down, allowing my body to calm down and to wait for whoever was going to train me. I gave a sigh as the sounds of Hidan screaming at Kakuzu filled the air and removed any possibility of peace at this moment. I let my eyes linger on the various fights that were going on at that moment – Sasori fighting Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan, even Pein and Konan had begun sparing – I guess they were so bored they needed to because I would never in a million years think they would casually spar like this.

"How do the move like that..." I mumbled to myself, watching them jump into various positions as they fought each other. They were doing Taijutsu since they couldn't do much else without destroying the area and weapons were a no go.

"You get use to it." Kisame said with a fairly amused smile, walking up to sit beside me – Itachi in tow. I sent him a side-eyed glance before nodding slowly. "You have to be quick and nimble in our line of work."

"You might want to tell Hidan that – he is getting cocky." I muttered, watching as Kakuzu landed a hit on Hidan – causing the other to be pushed back a far bit of distance. "Dumbass." A slew of insults was heard from the silver haired Jashinist.

"You are fairly observant Anna, curious since you have never had any real fighting experience." Kisame noted, watching Itachi move around and sit himself in front of the two of them. "I'm curious to see how you fight in the future – you seem to be fairly smart when it comes to combat."

"Maybe one day." I mused, sending him a small smile before looking at Itachi. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We will continue on your Chakra training." He stated, adjusting himself so that he was in his meditative stance. "You are improving fast, and if you continue as you were, in a few days time we will be able to move onto other forms of Chakra training."

"Alright!" I responded with a smile, setting myself up to mimic him, copying the hand sign and all.

"Do you need me to explain how to meditate again?" He asked quietly, watching me for a moment before I shook my head.

"Nah, I remember. Shockingly enough it is quite easy once I figured out something to tie this to." I stated, closing my eyes and allowing the world to disappear around me.

Just as I had done before, I fell into a trance and I focused on my core chakra. Once I felt the cooling sensation fill my body I began to do what I did a few days ago – I imagined it just like Naruto's rasengan, or well – the water balloon practice beforehand. Within my belly - I could feel energy just as I had days before, and I was so mesmerised that I couldn't hear the others talking around me.

 **Third Person**

"She was able to pick that up quickly, I'm surprised." Kisame commented, eyeing his partner who was watching with a curious look. "Normally it takes new students a few days to even find their chakra, yet here she is molding it after a few hours of practice a few days apart."

Itachi watched Anna, his eyes never leaving her form. Her face was a mix of concentration and bewilderment as she manipulated the chakra within her – and to be completely honest it was quite the... Adorable look if they had to put words to it. "She is peculiar." Itachi commented, voice low as he watched the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I'm curious to see how she was able to pick it up so quickly. As we have seen – their chakra paths are fairly... Disfigured compared to ours." The shark man commented, eyeing the Anna carefully. "Maybe she will be a natural prodigy – I wouldn't be surprised since from what I hear from Jacklyn she is fairly smart and talented."

It was odd for Kisame to give complements. Though it was true – Jackie had voiced her opinion about Anna multiple times, Kisame had yet to believe it himself – but what he was saying here was opening up his opinions on the girl in front of him. He always saw her as quiet, friendly and very accepting – but he hadn't seen any of the work Jackie has stated she has done – but it was clear now the girl was able to pick things up on the spot. It amused him to no end – seeing someone learn how to control their chakra. Their faces always were a delightful sight.

Itachi too had considered from what he was seeing that she could be a natural when it came to chakra control and other abilities from their home world – the possibility was there for sure. Everything that Anna did continued to surprise him especially when it came to things like this. Here was a girl from a whole other world being able to find the chakra within her and manipulate it without much thought. He couldn't help but let a smirk fall onto his face as he watched her open her eyes and show off the inner excitement that flashed over them.

"I would assume I did it again?" She asked, and Itachi nodded silently, a few stray hairs falling front of his face.

"Correct." He mused, returning his features to their natural stoic look. "I want you to continue practicing that until you can do it without much thought." He stated, watching her nod slowly and close her eyes again, tightening the hand seal he had showed her the other day and adjusting herself so she could sit in that position more comfortably.

Itachi closed his own eyes to allow himself to meditate, but he found himself lost in his thoughts – unable to concentrate. So many thoughts running through his head – his mind was mudded with many questions. Was time being affected at home? How was his brother? How were they going to get home? What would happen to the girls once they left?

Why was he thinking about the girls?

True, they were a speck on the big plans of his and the others, but it was clear with each passing day that Anna and Jackie were becoming involved with their lives, his included. He could feel Anna growing on him, and though he would never admit it he enjoyed being around her. She was one of the few people, a woman for that matter – who looked at him like he was a normal person, not some cold hardhearted killer, not some mindless drone working for a threatening organization. She looked at him like he was human.

 _"I know this may or may not be public knowledge, but you guys are some of my favourite characters. Now you might think 'Oh, why do you like a bunch of psychopathic murderous criminals'? With that, I have to respond with – well... I don't know why. I just do. But you are by far one of my favourite characters – probably my number one out of the bunch. With that being said – I also want you to know that I don't plan on exposing any of your secrets, any of your fucked up past of none of that shit unless you want me to talk about it. Until then, I will HAPPILY keep my mouth shut for you... But I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone about shit that has happened already to you, I will be there."_

Though he didn't trust her completely yet, it was clear from their conversations that she was trying to protect him. _How could you like someone... like me?_ He pondered, an uncommon feeling swirling within his gut. _How could you care about us? You know what we have done yet..._ He opened his eyes to look at her again. _Yet... You have no problem letting us into your heart._

Kisame watched his partner with amused eyes, watching the conflicting emotions flash through his charcoal eyes. Before they came to this world – nothing would pass through his eyes. He was a cold blooded killer as far as he could see – but now, this Anna... They way he looked at her, talked with her – Kisame couldn't help but smile to himself. _What have you done to my partner?_ He asked himself, shaking his head quietly before standing up and walking towards the others – intent on getting some training in.

 _What a peculiar girl._

* * *

 _ **A/N: The questioning begins! Don't get me wrong, they went easy on her with the current questioning, but in the future that will change – especially when Tobi begins to get involved. I have so many plans for what is going to happen on that end – I am just curious at how I am actually going to implement it.**_

 _ **Anna is starting to find a place in the hardened Uchiha's heart! It will be a slow process, and I plan on building up their relationship more all without being too cheesy. There is going to be some scary shit happening over the next few chapters that will bring them and the others closer since Anna is still struggling with her demons. They really don't know what is going to hit them – but I have plans. Many plans.**_

 _ **If you guys see any spelling errors/things that should be re-written – let me know! I love hearing your constructive criticism and I would love the chance to learn from my mistakes – so let me know if you see anything that needs correcting!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Do you have any pets?**_

 _ **Answer: I have a dog! Her name is Lily and she is a seven year old black lab :) She is the sweetest thing in the world – she has a habit of jumping up on people just to give them hugs and kisses, but she is scare of pretty much anything xD My mom brings out the stapler to do some paperwork and she flies up the stairs and plants her butt in front of my door for me to come and save her. She truly is something special.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you guys have any siblings? Step/Half siblings? Adopted? Let me know! :D**_

 _ **Thank you guys for reading this chapter – and I'll see y'all during the next one! Things are going to start getting interesting, that's for sure.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I am sorry I haven't posted in a few days guys! I recently started streaming over on twitch a mix of a gaming/drawing stream. To top things off – I also recently got a dual monitor set up now, so I am still in the 'WHAT IS THIS TECHNOLOGY' stage of it and trying to get use to using both of them. So if you guys ever want to chill with me when i'm not streaming – check out failingerin on twitch and come sketch and chill with me!**_

 _ **My friend had been pushing me for a chapter to come out so I pulled this one out of my butt. Just taking a break from not writing everyday has been amazing and my hand has been loving me for it – but I guess I need to get back into the groove of things. Tonight I plan on going outside with a notebook and going out to get inspired by some amazing cool things for you guys so I can grace y'all with chapters.**_

 _ **This chapter will feature more of Jackie and Anna – but it won't be all happy as chapters involving Jackie are. Please, don't kill me for it. Anyways – I'll leave you guys to read this one :) Enjoy!**_

 _Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath _

_Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

Massive Attack – Teardrop

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"You have to be kidding me." I asked, eyes slightly widened and mouth agape. Jackie too held a similar expression, only hers was more hinted with anger.

"Anna, ever since you have been working here you have had to take multiple uncalled for breaks. When you and Jacklyn work together you spend half the time talking about 'unprofessional' topics as well as making scenes." The manager started, flipping a section of her bleached blonde hair behind her shoulder as she the proceeded to adjust her name tag that read 'Michelle'. "We have gotten complaints from numerous customers, and we have been lenient in the past but now... We are sorry we have to do this Anna – but we are going to have to let you go."

"That's bullshit!" Jackie spat, tapping an impatient foot on the ground and pointing an accusing finger towards their manager. "I'm the one who normally starts the conversations with Anna, I'm the one who normally makes scenes and Anna has been working her butt off while she is her – much more than I have. Why am I not getting punished?"

"Jackie, please don't start a fight." I mumbled, raising my hands to try and calm the angry blonde down but it was clear she wasn't having it.

"No, no Anna. I need to get this off of my chest." She continued, marching closer until she was practically in the managers face. "Look here Michelle, if you had to be firing anyone you should be firing me. We can't help that Anna had something happen that caused her to miss a week off work – but when she is here she is one of the hardest workers you have! Everyone treats her like shit here except me, so I'm sorry if we make scenes and have a little bit of fun – but there is no reason why it's her getting fired and not me." Drops of spit flew from her mouth unconsciously as her hold body stiff with anger. "Please, fucking explain that to me."

"Jackie, I will be blunt with you." Michelle said, crossing her arms over her chest and sending looks between the two of us. "We have to let some people go – the other manager over hired and now we have to deal with the outcome. To top things off, Anna here has been missing a lot of work – work we have promised her because of you. Jackie – we enjoy you working here, but Anna has been becoming a hassle for not only us managers but the boss. Don't get me wrong – we also have enough stuff to fire you Jackie, but the boss thinks you are hot and it brings us extra business."

"The only reason why I'm not getting fired..." Jackie stated, anger flooding her eyes like the red sea after Moses realized a bunch of assholes were trying to attack them so he doused their asses. "Is because I'm fucking attractive? What bullshit is that!" She took a moment to point at me. "Why aren't you calling her attractive as well?"

"Jackie, please – I'm not bothered by it." I said sadly, feeling the eyes of my ex-co workers flooding us as they attempted to work while also pay attention to the drama that was happening. Even a few customers had taken note.

Jackie went to press on, but Michelle stopped her. "Look, Jackie – Anna has a certain level of 'attractiveness' as well, but nothing compares to you. I am not going to say it again, but we are sorry Anna – you are fired."

"You know what?" Jackie proceeded to take her official 'McDonalds employee's' hat and throw it on a ground, grabbing my hand before pointing her finger at the manager. "Fuck all of you. I go where Anna goes – and if that is one of the stupid fucking reasons why you are firing her – I'm gone. Y'all can take you salty fuck sticks and shove them up your asses." With that, she pulled me towards the exit, grabbing our belongings as we left

I looked to Jackie to open my mouth as we walked – well, more or less I walked and she stomped to the car, but Jackie quickly cut me off. "Don't say anything Anna, they had no right to cause a scene like that and fire you. Any business that treats their customers like that shouldn't exist."

"You didn't have to quit..." I mumbled, taking a moment to fish out a pack of smokes from my purse and put one of the sticks in my mouth. "I am not bothered as much as I should be by their comments – but I'm not really worried about that right now. What are we going to do now? We don't have jobs and we need to pay rent."

"Don't worry about it Anna." Jackie mumbled, pulling out a lighter from her pants pocket and throwing it over to me before I even attempted to search for one. "My dad will help us out after he hears how they treated you all because the managers and the boss are total snobbish dick heads. I'm sorry Anna."

"You have nothing to apologize for." I stated, pulling the cigarette out of my mouth before turning to her. "You have done more for me than any other – and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart Jackie. I'm sorry you had to deal with them – I'm sorry you had to see them fire me." I gave a sigh before slumping my shoulders, feeling them shake lightly. "You didn't need to stand up for me, and for that I really truly do thank you."

Before I could even look up to meet Jackie's eyes, I felt my body being forced into a warm embrace. I turned my eyes to look at Jacklyn who had tears in her own eyes. "You don't need to thank me for shit Anna. I'm sick and tired of all this shitty crap happening to you and it breaks my heart to hear shit like that happen. If I am ever in the area when stuff like that happens – when shit like Lucas happens, whenever anything happens – I'll try and be there." With that, she squeezed herself against my core and proceeded to hug me until I had no air left in my lungs – it was only then when she realized I wasn't breathing that she let go.

After catching my breath, I sent her a smile before pondering a response. "Jackie, I would do the same for you in a heart beat." I could see a small smile grace her lips as she nodded, giving me one last pat as we walked towards the car – intent on returning home. I put the cigarette back into my mouth and lit it, taking a quick drag before throwing it back to Jacklyn who caught it easily. "Seriously though, we are we going to tell the others when we return home unexpectedly?"

"We tell them the truth." She stated, throwing herself in the drivers seat, myself in the passenger. "We tell them why you were fired, and then we take a day or two – and THEN we find ourselves a new job." She continued, pulling out of the 'employee's only' parking, and proceeding to give the middle finger to the manager who went outside to rant at the one of the other employee's. "Next week, we will go pick up out paychecks, and then we will be done with this place – that's it. I'm sure they will understand."

"I hope so." I mumbled, taking another drag off my cigarette before tapping it lightly in the ash tray, allowing the burnt tip to fall off. "I'm just happy rent was a few days ago – so we have a month to come up with 700 bucks."

"Yeah – about that." Jackie said, and I turned my eyes to look at her. "We need to start getting the others set up with some fake ID's. I was going to talk to my father about finding a bigger place – I won't tell him why, but I will come up with something that sounds legit. We can't stay in the same small two bedroom house forever with our criminals in tow."

"I hate to say it, but you are right." I muttered, turning my eyes to stare out the window. _I'll have no problem getting them the ID's... It's just a matter of teaching them basic everyday things like how to drive._ I thought, bringing a hand to rub my forehead before speaking. "I can get the fake ID's. I hate to say it, but I have connections."

"You always were fairly nice to the more 'damaged' people." Jackie muttered, and I could help but give a sigh. _You have no idea Jackie..._ "Once they are set up, we can get them working as well. Well, the more civilized one's at least." I could tell she was attempting to lighten the mood.

"You are completely right." I said with a small smile – finishing up my cigarette and throwing the butt out the window. "Hidan is off the working train unless we can get him a job where he can either swear as he pleases or something that involves dead things."

"Well, we could always see if we can get him a job at a butcher's shop or a deli." Jackie said with a shrug. "That way he will be able to cut up some kind of flesh. I'm worried that his god might be getting angry and might force him to go out and kill a random person – and I don't really want to be tied to a crime he could produce."

"I completely feel you on that one." I mumbled, watching as we pulled down the street our house was on. "Seriously though, how do you think they will take it?"

"They better take it well – that bitch put me in a foul mood and you know how I am when I'm in one of those." Jackie sent me a look and I knew what she said was true. That who situation completely ruined both of our moods for the day. Though, I couldn't help but feel worried at what the others could think over this who thing. I know in the end we would have no problems finding a new job if we really tried, but we now just had to break the news.

We both exited the car in silence and both walked towards the front door. We both entered quietly, and to out surprise almost everyone was in the living room – casually talking. Their heads turned when the door opened and a few of them were surprised.

"Why are you bitches home so early?" Hidan asked, looking up from his bowl of... Something? We couldn't tell from how far away we were. Those who hadn't turned before to look at the door were now looking at us, with equally curious gazes. "I thought you fucks were working until 4."

I went to open my mouth but very quickly Jackie silenced me so that she could explain it. "I am going to make the explanation short and sweet because I really am not in the mood to explain what just happened. Anna was fired and I quit."

The room filled with silence as they registered what she said. I took this time to grab my arm awkwardly and attempt to scurry to my bedroom, but was stopped by a very excited masked man.

"Why would someone fire Anna-chan? Anna-chan is super sweet and Tobi thinks she is adorable!" He yelled, pulling me into yet another bone crushing hug. I let out a tiny squeak as all the air left my lungs.

"Why was Anna fired?" Konan asked softly, tilting her head ever so slightly as she pondered the thought.

"Judging from how they sounded, they probably planned on firing me too – but the only reason they were keeping me was because I was more 'beautiful' compared to Anna." She scoffed, walking up behind me and Tobi and placing a hand on my head. "I wasn't going to work in a place that fired my friend and kept me over beauty. We sold greasy burgers and other shit for fuck sake." She let out a huff. "So I snapped at the manager and quit. We'll still get our paychecks at the end of the week – but yeah... We are now jobless."

"I'm sorry to hear that happened." Konan said lightly, shaking her head. "I can't believe someone would fire over looks. Both of you girls are beautiful." She sent a glare towards the boys, but Tobi answered for them.

"Anna-chan is a kawaii doll! Tobi thinks Anna shouldn't care about what others say about her appearance because she shouldn't have to worry! Anna-chan probably has boys running all after her!"

He let me go and I took a moment to breath. Once I was ready to speak again, I shook my head. "I really am not bothered by this whole thing. Yeah it sucks that I was fired, I'm more upset at the fact I need to find a new job. I hadn't planned on working there forever, but still it was enough to pay the bills for right now." I mumbled, ignoring the looks from a few members. "Beauty means nothing to me – It just sucks it had to be involved though I had never really put much effort into maintaining my appearance like Jackie does. I'm alright with how I look." I gave a forced smile – for I was still trying to figure out how I felt about the situation. A few of the others looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"When will you girls be looking for a new job?" Kakuzu asked, a more annoyed look than any plastered onto his face. "The bills aren't going to pay themselves. Rent alone is 700 and your other bills stack up to 400 on a good week."

"I'll have my dad help us out on that one." Jackie said with a smile. "Right now I think we deserve a weeks break – I have been working my ass off for the past month and I feel as though Anna still needs some down time. I think this works out for both of us – and if we need to we have money in the bank for the car we planned on buying."

Kakuzu wasn't a fan of that answer, but he didn't ask any further. It was then that I zoned out to the beginnings of other conversations that Jackie started having with the others. I took note that my body was starting to shake lightly but I did my best to steady myself – attempting to appear as normal as possible. I could feel eyes on my body and I looked up to find Hidan staring at me oddly. I took this chance to make a leave for my bedroom to escape the chaos and attempt to see if I could get a quick high – not caring if anyone would sense a change in the way I acted.

I quickly entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me before I rushed over to the dresser to grab a new outfit before I entered the bathroom. Once I had everything in hand I made my way towards the bathroom – but the moment I opened the door – I took note at how different my bathroom had looked.

Someone had cleaned.

Locking the door behind me, I dropped to my knee's and threw open the sinks cabinet. Almost all of the empty bottles – including my febreze container had been removed and probably thrown away. It was only then that I started to freak out. _Someone must have found my stash. I'm so fucked._ I couldn't help but bring a hand to rest on my heart as I attempted to calm myself down. _I really can't handle this right now. I am so fucked._

"Anna, are you alright?" I heard a knock on the bathroom door and I looked up at the voice. It was Kisame. "You left abruptly – Jackie is worried about you."

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth, pulling a mutual tone out of my ass. "Hey, do you know who cleaned my bathroom?"

"We all have been cleaning the house on and off for about a week now – there isn't much to do. So I'm not entirely sure who cleaned your bathroom. Did someone throw something out that you were looking for?" He asked quietly – his tone unusually kind. I guess he was feeling bad for me today – Jackie was probably working everything up to the highest extent.

"Nah, it's fine. I doubt Kakuzu would allow anything important of mine to be thrown away." I stated, quickly changing my outfit and dumping my work clothes on the floor before opening up the bathroom door and joining him in the bedroom. "I enjoy how clean it is – a lot nicer than how I usually keep it. I am honestly surprised you guys know how to clean."

With a smirk on his face, Kisame crossed his arms. "Just because we are a bunch of criminals doesn't mean we don't know how to clean. The only one's who have issues keeping things tidy are Hidan and Tobi."

"You guys surprise me every day." I mumbled, feeling another chill run down my arms and spine. "Anyways, I think I am going to go on a walk today – stressful shit happening you know? Need to clear my head."

"That's fine, but you better let the others know." Kisame said before making his way to rest in the arm chair I had in my room, grabbing a book on our marine fish he had been reading.

I exited the bedroom and made my way back into the living room – watching as a few of their heads turned to look at me again – this time Jackie who had now changed into a comfy home outfit.

"Whacha doing Anna – you ok?" She asked, tilting her head. "You just kind of left unexpectedly."

"Sorry about that – I'm just going to go take a walk. I need to clear my head and just chill out for a bit, that okay?" I asked, and I saw no protests. I waved my goodbyes and made sure I had my phone in hand before i made my way to the door. "If you need me home just text me – my phone is full charge."

"Stay safe Anna." Her tone held the slightest hint of worry but she wasn't going to press further. I sent her a smile before shoving my shoes on and exiting the house – intent on heading towards the nearest park.

Once I was a fair distance away from the house, I slowed my pace down to almost a crawl. I took a moment and brought my hands to run through my long hair before placing them on my face. "Someone knows." I mumbled. _Someone knows._

With that – I made my way towards the park, not stopping for anything. I was more worried than every before – and I just needed a place to think quietly. Once the park came within reach, I picked up the pace and went straight for the swing and sat myself down. This is where I knew I would sit un-moving for a few hours.

I just needed to think.

 **Third Person**

"I'm worried for her." Jackie stated, throwing her arms around her knee's and throwing herself into a ball. "She is much more bothered by it than she lets on – she always tries to hide how she feels. That bitch at work straight up called her 'not very attractive' in a non-political way and if she were any other girl, Anna would probably be in tears by now."

"We just need to give her some time. She looked like she wanted to get lost in her thought – people have to do that every once in a while." Konan said quietly, a small smile on her face. "She probably just vents differently."

"Yeah I know but... The look on her face – she clearly has a lot on her mind." Jackie mumbled. "Did you guys do anything in her room? I know you guys have been low key cleaning – but anything drastic? She was meh when she entered the house – but after she left the living room it was almost like she was forcing herself to leave."

"Me and Hidan cleaned her bathroom, un." Deidara mused, shrugging. We didn't exactly find anything brag worthy or do anything but throw out a few empty bottles." He turned towards Hidan to give his input only to see that Jashinist unnaturally off in his own world. "What do you think, Hidan un?"

"Hm?" Hidan looked around the room to see that he was being spoken to. "Oh, yeah – I didn't find anything fucking special. Only reason why I helped out was to try and find something to pay the bitch back for the other day." A few took note of his unusual behavior – but no one comment. "Where did the bitch go anyways?"

"She went for a walk." Kakuzu commented, raising an eyebrow. "You were in the room when she told us Hidan."

"Right..." He then proceeded to return back to his thoughts.

"Anyways – I'm going to make us some lunch – Itachi, could you come and give me a hand?" Jackie asked and the Uchiha nodded, the two of them venturing into the kitchen to work on their meal.

"Those girls are truly something else, un." Deidara mused, shifting in his position on the floor, tucking his feet underneath his body. "Why can't we just tuck them away and hide them from the world, un."

"Deidara, you know we shouldn't be getting too attached to them." Konan said quietly, lowering her voice so that Jackie couldn't hear them. "We eventually will be going home, and from what I know there are no plans to take them back with us."

"I know, un." He mumbled quietly. "I don't know why I am feeling rather attached to them. They just... I don't know. Being in this world is changing me, un." He gave a sigh before leaning his head to rest on the wall. "I'm not sure if I hate the change or I am enjoying it."

"There are a few others who have been changing a lot as of late. I do believe it is something to do with this world." Kakuzu mumbled, turning his attention to his quiet partner, still lost in his thoughts. "I will be please when we return home where everything will be returned to normal, and we won't be the odd ones out."

"Tobi thinks we should take the girls with us when we leave! Train them up and make them strong strong str-ONG!" He fist bumped the air before sitting down on the floor. "Plus, the girls have a lot of information that we can use to our advantage – don't you think Konan-san?"

Konan eyed the masked man, taking note of the sudden flash of red that lit up briefly. She knew he wanted to bring them back for darker reasons, but even she couldn't help but notice the change in her heart since she had joined this world. "We would have to talk with leader about it – but as of right now we shouldn't put our hopes up for those who want them to join us."

"I'm going on a fucking walk." Hidan said suddenly, pushing himself up from his spot on the couch, making sure to shift his bowl onto the coffee table before he made his way towards the door. "I need air."

"Are you alright brat?" Sasori asked, finally speaking out about his behaviour. "You have been off all day – and you usually don't think about things as much as the others do."

"I'm not in the fucking mood for you guys to make fun of my intelligence. Go a-fucking head. I just need to clear my head." He threw on a pair of shoes and exited the house as quickly as he could, somewhat shocking the others.

"What has gotten into him?" Kisame mused, re-entering the living room and taking the spot where Hidan had once sat. "He normally doesn't 'ponder' shit. What is up with that?"

"He's been that way since he cleaned Anna's bathroom. Whatever it is – is bothering him." Kakuzu stated, pulling out a newspaper to read some of the local stories. "I wouldn't bother thinking about it, knowing Hidan it's probably something stupid." Kisame shrugged at that, and the others returned to their daily business – a mix of ignoring each other and trying to find shit to entertain themselves all while Jackie and Itachi worked on lunch.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Hidan to track Anna down – she hadn't been trained on concealing her chakra yet – and hers had become distinct to the other members after living with her for a couple of weeks.

Hidan was normally not bothered by anything – and yet today had his mind bothered to no end. Yes he had cleaned Anna's bathroom with the blonde idiot, and yes he had found some disturbing shit on the girl who had taken them in – by low key force might he add, but none the less put up with their antics. What he said was true – he was looking for shit to 'fry the bitch' later on, but what he had found flipped his world upside down.

He was cleaning out underneath the sink, and when he found an odd sounding bottle he couldn't help but become bug eyed with what he had found. Tucked inside neatly was a piece of foil with various charred dots, a large baggy with various tiny balloons in it, a used needle and a dirty spoon. It was clear what he had found – from watching all the crime shows with Kakuzu when there was nothing else to watch – and to be completely honest he wasn't expecting what he found.

Without thinking he shoved the contents into his over-sized pants pockets. He had recently been purchased a new pair since he got blood on the last – his fault of course. He didn't know why he did it – he just did. It was clear she was hiding this from the others by the way he had found it – and for some reason out of instinct alone he felt the need to protect this information. He had some questions for Jashin later – like why he was doing this and if it was his doing – but for now he went along with it. Throwing the old bottle into the garbage bag they had been using – he was quick, making sure Deidara hadn't seen what he had done.

Now here he was, going on a march of confrontation. He didn't know why he was so bothered, but what the others had said about him was true. He normally didn't think about things as often as the others – he was a straight forward type of person. He no doubt attracted unwanted attention to himself from the other members, but for now he would just go along with what his heart was telling him.

Eventually he found himself at a park – afternoon light blaring down on the fairly plan stretch of land littered with things for children to play with. There on the swings sat a very dead looking Anna swinging as lightly as her legs would allow her to. Quietly he walked towards the brunette, his fingers playing with the contents he held in his pocket – thoughts and questions playing on his mind.

Anna heard the sounds that jingled from his pockets and too this moment to look at the silvered haired Jashinist – surprised at his sudden appearance. "Oh, hey there Hidan." She said with a small smile, bringing her swing to a full spot. "What are you doing out here?"

"To be fucking honest – I don't know." He commented, sitting himself on the other swing before continuing. "I have had a lot on my mind lately and I don't fucking like it."

"Tell me about it." Anna said with a small smile before returning to her soft paced swinging. "I don't want to sound rude, but you don't seem like the type who thinks a lot."

"I would normally be fucking insulted, but surprising I'm not." He said with a smirk, kicking off the ground to push himself forward. "You on the other hand, I have some fucking questions for you."

Anna stopped swinging and took a moment before looking at the zealot who hadn't placed his eyes on her since he sat down. "Ask away." She said quietly, a hint of a knowing tone sounding through her voice. Hidan continued swinging for a few minutes before he stopped, allowing them a moment of silence.

"What the fuck are you doing Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes wide, watching as he pulled out her drugs from his pockets and playing with them in his hands. Instantly she bit her lip, both shocked at the revelation it had been him who had found it – but also him who confronted her about it. She opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it as she realized she hadn't had the words for this type of situation.

"I was looking for fucking shit to get back at you for that bullshit cookie prank you fucking did. What I didn't expect to find was this bullshit hidden away under your Jashin damned sink. Now I will ask you again Anna – what the fuck are you doing?" His magenta eyes held a hardness to them that she hadn't seen in a while. Normally they held a slight craze to them – but today there was none. It shocked her to say the least.

"I..." She started, but then she lowered her gaze. "I... don't know what to tell you."

"Well you better fucking start soon before you have to explain it to someone else." He mumbled, and to her surprise he handed everything to her. "Not only should you be fucking ecstatic it was me who cleaned out your sink – but you should also be fucking happy I'm not about to condemn you for finding this shit out."

"Why?" She stated, forcing her eyes to look at him again as she shoved everything into her pockets – making sure her drugs were well hidden and that she wouldn't get hurt from the needle she now had in her back pocket. "Why.. Are you telling me this? Why are you attempting to protect me?"

Hidan gave an uncharacteristic sigh as he started swinging again, humming lightly before continuing. "All these fucking shows the old geezer has on all the time always fucking say those who do drugs are fighting their own demons. I don't know a lot about you Anna – nor do I usually care, but for some fucking reason I can't bring myself the reasoning why you are spending all your time in the bathroom getting fucking stoned." He turned to look at me mid swing. "That's what you have been fucking doing in your bathroom, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Anna murmured, giving a sigh before kicking some of the gravel that lined the bottom of the swings. "Well, first thing is first, have you told anyone?"

"No." He flat out said, shocking her yet again. Hidan always seemed like the type who would tattle when they found something juicy. "Now don't make me fucking regret that decision."

"Well... Where to begin." She pondered out loud, swinging lightly again. "Lucas got me hooked. Whenever I would go to see him he would hook me up. Horrible right?" She said with a faint laugh. Hidan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the whole situation – but he sat through it, curious as to who this would all end. "Ever since me and him started dating we have been doing drugs in his living room, and soon after I would find myself days on end without a hit and I would start going crazy. I use it as my scapegoat from life and shit – it keeps me calm, allows me to sleep without any fears."

They both swung in silence for a few minutes before she continued, her head avoiding his occasional glace as if he were silently judging her from a far. "You are right, I have my own demons – more then I would like to admit I have. The only person in the world who makes me want to quit is Jackie... And now you guys. It will take a lot of strength, but I will eventually drop the habit – but until then.. It's hard."

Giving a light sigh, she stopped in her tracks, allowing the swing to settle down. "I'm an idiot – trust me I know. Yet in the end, I just accept this fact and move on to get my next hit. Half the time I am with you guys I am stoned out of my mind – I do admit that bit. It manages both my pain and my emotions when the other drugs don't work. Yet in the end I know I will be running out soon. Lucas decided to stick his dick in my mouth right after he broke my nose and chased me down a couple of busy streets. It helps me forget this fact. It helps me forget all the shit he and others have done."

"So get up and move the fuck on." Hidan commented, causing her faces to solidify, almost if trying to hide her emotions. "You are starting to sound like a whiny fucking baby and I am sick of hearing this from you okay?"

"I'm sorry it sounds that way to you..." Anna said, and with that she lowered her head. "I don't mean to sound that way. I planned on stopping soon, but now..."

"After this batch is done – I want you off this fucking shit." Hidan's interruption jolted her out of her mood. "I don't plan on fucking telling anyone – but If I find a fresh bag of this shit in your room after we are done talking – I don't give a fuck, I'll tell Jackie and the rest of us – but after you are done with what you have I expect you to either get clean to tell the fucking others of your problem or I will tell them for you."

Anna was shocked to say the least. He was letting her continue? Without any issues? "Why?" She started again, eyes tearing up. "Why are you helping me?"

Hidan closed his eyes before pushing himself off the swings, walking a few steps forward before turning around to face her fully. "Just think of it as our little fucking secret okay? Don't fucking take it out of context will you?" He rubbed his nose lightly as he avoided her gaze – his mind finally cleared after the confrontation.

Suddenly he found himself in a hug supplied by the brunette. It was Hidan's turn to have his eyes wide with shock as he processed what was going on. "Bitch, what the fuck are you doing?" He practically yelled – un use to the close contact.

"Thanking you." She said quietly, shaking lightly as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You have no idea how long I have been hiding this from everyone. Here you are – promising me not to rat me out and giving me time to set myself straight – without any judgment. You have no idea how much that means to me!" She pressed her head into his over-sized hoodie that he had on despite the heat. "Thank you so much Hidan... Thank you..."

Hidan felt his cheeks heat up and he took that moment to look in a random direction. "Calm the fuck down – and would you let go? It's fucking okay..."

Anna pulled away with a smile on her face and her eyes already red and puffy. "I owe you for this Hidan – really, I do." With that she started racing forward – a sudden change in her step turning into that of excitement. The sound of an Ice cream truck passing by caught her attention and she quickly grabbed the Jashinist's hand. "The least you deserve is some ice cream – I have some pocket change – so lets go!"

Hidan watched her with curiosity as the woman dragged him down to try and catch the ice cream truck. Just as he had before – he had many unanswered questions – but in the end he would make sure she kept to her word. Once she was done – she was done. That was it – that was all. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving a silent prayer to Jashin before continuing on with the girl, enjoying how her spirits had been lifted by something so simple.

But in the end – he would make sure she kept her word.

 _It'll be our little secret. Consider this a thanks for spoiling me behind everyone's back as a kitten._

* * *

 _ **I have had this chapters idea planned out for a while – I just didn't know when I was going to implement it into the story. In the end I am proud at how it turned out – though I might come in and change some of the wording in the future. Though in the end, I am please with how this turned out.**_

 _ **If you guys see any spelling errors or things that should be re-worded, let me know! I enjoy receiving proper constructive criticism so please fire away! We all need to learn from our mistakes C:**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Do you guys have any siblings?**_

 _ **Answer: I have two sisters! One older and one younger – and amazingly we are all very much alike in many aspects except they look like clones and I look like... The odd one out? I don't look terribly out of place beside them, but more often than not I am confused for a friend.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is your dream career? Are you working? Let me know in a review!**_

 _ **Anyways – thank you guys for reading this chapter and being more patient for updates! I love y'all and I'll see you next chapter! Peace x.x**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Ugh – not going to lie guys. I have a really messed up sleeping schedule and I try to get these up around a certain time so it's messing with me hard. I am also so very very sorry that I haven't uploaded in days! I feel so horrible, but at the same time I am happy to announce on this story that AmbertheCat and I have started a new and more happy Akatsuki kitty story (Since there still isn't enough of those.). You guys can find it under the name 'Our Little Box of Criminals' on my profile! We already have two chapters out – so if you guys want something to hold you over until find a regular schedule to upload these again, those will pop up more often because me and Amber both put work into the story.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites the past few chapters! I forgot to put my thank you up – and though I know a lot of you guys don't read the authors notes – I like to put one up for you guys! It means a lot to me that this story gets the support that it does even though I would happily write it without any reviews or favorites. You guys are truly amazing and I love you all!**_

 _ **Last chapter was interesting to write and now that I have had a few days to sit on it – I have a new idea for this one. Allen is coming back – and plans will be set in motion for his character – I am super excited. Here you go Cameron – some more screen time.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because after this the ball gets rolling for the main plot of the story. As I have said before I have a majority of this story planned out in my head so it's all a matter of setting things up in between. Either way – I hope you guys enjoy and remember! I will be holding a contest once this story hits 100 reviews. Just a little heads up! C:**_

 _Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

 _Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_

The All-Ameican Rejects – Move Along

* * *

 **First Person Anna**

"Lets go out and do something."

I looked up from my book while I rested on the couch to see a very happy looking Jacklyn. I pursed my lips before I eyed he cautiously. "Why is it that you want to go out?"

"Because Anna, it's only been a day since you and I have become jobless and I want to at least have one day where we just have fun while going out to do something. We haven't really had an adventure with the guys yet." She bounced happily from her spot in front of me and I couldn't help but smile softly at her bubbly energy.

"I mean, I don't mind – I guess you would have to talk about the others though." I responded, watching her smile brighten and her look to the guys around us.

"What do you guys think? Besides training, most of y'all are in here wasting away half the time anyways. How about we go out and have some fun for once?" She happily exclaimed, turning her eyes to look at Kakuzu and Hidan who had been lost in their own conversation.

Well, that was a nice way to put it. They were bickering.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, stop being a stingy bastard!" Hidan shouted, attempting to land a punch on the old man who sat in his newly acquainted 'Kakuzu' chair. It was on the side of the road and labeled as 'Free', and this not only attracted the attention of Kakuzu, but it also caught the attention of Hidan who nearly vomited at the sight of said chair. Kakuzu in the end jumped at the opportunity and made Hidan drag it back home. Because of where he had found it, and because everyone held the same opinion on Hidan that it was a nasty old rotting chair, no one but him wanted to sit in it and there for it was dubbed the 'Kakuzu' chair.

Kakuzu easily blocked his partners punch, and the proceeded to block a barrage an assortment of others. I couldn't help but smile at the events that were happening in the living room, and I proceeded to pat a spot beside me, watching Jackie sit her butt down to watch the madness unfold.

"You truly are a moron Hidan. You will never understand the value of a dollar, and finding a free chair is an amazing find and it isn't just me being 'stingy'. Work that through that pea sized brain of yours." He huffed, sending a glare to the Jashinist who proceeded to attempt to tackle the money miser.

"That fucking chair is the biggest piece of fucking trash I have ever seen. Throw it the fuck out and lets fucking buy a proper one." Jackie couldn't help but giggle, watching the two of them go at it like siblings. I gave a sigh as I saw them almost threatening to destroy our living room, as Hidan was missing a lot and threatening to punch a hole in my wall.

"Boys, settle down." I voiced loudly, watching the two of them stop mid attack to turn and look at me.

"You cannot tell us what to do woman." Kakuzu sneered, sending a glare towards Hidan. "Besides, this idiot needs a lesson taught to him about value and opportunity."

"There is nothing valuable about that piece of fucking trash you are sitting in. For fucking sake – ITS FALLING APART!" Hidan then turned to point at me. "But the fucker has a point, you can't tell us what to fucking do."

"You will listen to her Hidan, Kakuzu. She is one of the women feeding you, clothing you and providing a roof over you head." A voice spoke from behind me and almost instantly the two of them were a part from each other and in their own designated 'separation' corners. I turned around to see the overpowering presence of Pein and Konan, coming to join us in the living room. "I hope these two aren't causing you too much trouble Annabelle."

"Its fine." I said with a soft smile, sending a small wave to Konan who returned it before looking back at the Akatsuki leader. "It is perfect that you came in here, I believe Jackie was going to ask you guys something."

"I was?" Jackie tilted her head, searching her brain for what she could possibly ask them for. "Oh... Oh yeah! I would like to take Anna and you guys out to do something fun for a change. All you guys do is train and than melt away in our cramped little house. I thought it would be a nice change for the first day we have off for us just to do something fun." Her movements while she asked where excited and she put her hands together in a 'please' stance. "Please please please...?"

Konan couldn't help but smile at Jackie's antics and she looked over towards Pein, curious to what his answer might be. Pein on the other hand held a slight twitch to his eyebrow – unsure how to react to this sort of confrontation. He was use to dealing with men, not needy women – and Konan was an exception. "What do you mean by 'fun'?" He asked slightly strained.

"Hookers and blow." I said, closing my eyes but not failing hide my smirk. I felt a slap on the head before Jackie continued.

"Well I was thinking of bringing you guys over to my dad's place and go chill out at his pool." Jackie said honestly, looking towards the leader. "He already knows I have a group of 'friends'..." She made sure to make finger quotations while she spoke. "..Staying at this place currently and he wants to meet y'all so it would be a good excuse to meet all of you and have some fun!"

Pein looked at the girls, contemplating the thought. She had a point – all they did around the house nowadays was sit around, or train. In their world most of them would have various missions to keep them moving, and even he noticed his members had begun to get a little more restless sitting around, though the girls house did provide some entertainment. He knew they wouldn't be forever entertained however.

"Who would be there if we choose to join you?" Pein asked after a moment, sending a glance towards Konan who held her own interested look. It had been a while since she had been out of the house – and he knew from previous conversations with her that she had wanted to venture out again for a while now.

"At most, my step mother and my father – and _possibly_ my brother. You don't need to worry about anyone else though, we have a huge privacy fence surrounding the property and there isn't another house in the area for miles." Jackie said with a smile, tipping her head and closing her eyes. "I made sure to call ahead of time to make sure. Even though Anna tends to make me out with having little to no brains at all, but I promise you guys I have some! They just aren't... Used all the time."

"Insinuating that I would do such a thing." I puffed out, but allowed a small smile to creep onto my face. "I totally would."

I then proceeded to feel another slap on my head, follow by "Momma, stop being such a meanie!" Jackie pouted, crossing her arms before returning to acknowledge the Akatsuki leader's gaze. She then proceeded to give the biggest set of puppy eyes and the droopiest pout I had ever seen in my whole life. "Please?"

Her bottom lip quivered.

The room went silent as Pein gave the loudest intake of a breath anyone had ever heard come from the fearless leader, and his brows twitched furiously as he attempted to compose himself. I could only wonder what was going on in his mind right now, and his whole composure cause a giggle to escape from Konan, who quickly attempted to cover it up by bringing her hand towards her mouth and turning her eyes away from the group.

"...Fine." Was all he could muster up before the blonde exploded with excitement.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She ran up and gave the already uncomfortable leader the biggest hug she could create with her fairly tiny frame. It was impressive enough to cause the orange haired leader to become short of breath as well as airborne for almost a minute. "You are the bestest leader, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Homie to the max!" She then pulled herself away before running down the hallway and barging into both hers and my room in order to tell the various criminals that occupied our house.

The living room went into silence before Hidan burst into a fit of laughter, pointing an accusing finger towards the pierced leader who all but returned with a glare. "Did you see that Kakuzu? His dick practically shriveled up at the thought of that fucking bitch confronting him with puppy dog eyes and a fucking pout. I can't believe my fucking eyes!"

"Do you wish to lose your head again, Hidan?" Kakuzu mumbled, sending a side eye to their leader who was now fairly fumy at the moment. "Because if you do not stop talking I believe the leader will be happy to rip it off an request that I not sew it back on for a few hours."

Hidan stopped laughing and sent a glare to bother Kakuzu and Pein. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Please, can there be no blood spilled in the living room." I quietly muttered, watching their eyes bounce to me and I couldn't help but feel my face flush at all the attention I suddenly was getting.

"To be completely honest I forgot you were even here bitch." Hidan responded with a flashy smirk before sitting himself down beside me. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up in a nice bathing suit." He drew his mouth close to my ear and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Ugh, get away from me." I mumbled, pushing him away and standing up from the couch. "Now that I know what we will be doing today, I'm going to put some stuff together and make a phone call or two." I gave a light stretch before looking at Pein and Konan who were now taking up the unoccupied spots on the couch. "I need to find someone who doesn't know shit about you guys who has a fairly large van."

"Why do you have to do that Anna?" Konan asked, tilting her head – causing a few strands of her lavender hair to fall in front of her face. "We are more then capable of running to wherever we need to go."

I gave a sigh before shoving my hands in the pockets located on my pants. "I know that, trust me I know, but..." I looked towards the television, thoughts of the recent murders flashing into mind, though I would never tell them I was worried over a couple of murders. "Her house is a bit farther then normal even on foot, plus people still wouldn't be okay with the sight of you guys flashing around carrying two girls.. Plus I need an excuse to invite a friend I recently started talking with again."

"Who is this friend?" Pein asked, raising a curious eyebrow causing his piercings to wiggle slightly, and I couldn't help but purse my lips for a moment in order not to make a comment. I was so use to talking with the other boys and was becoming more of a 'commentator' and slightly sarcastic... I needed to fix that.

"You guys haven't met him, but he is a sweet guy I use to talk with in high school on the same level as Jackie. Only thing is, he moved away halfway through grade 12 and I hadn't seen him since – but he started working at a herbal store and that is where I met him." I said with a smile, looking down at my phone. "I've been needing an excuse to start talking with him again, plus he wanted to hang out sometime anyways and the pool seems like a good idea."

"Will this man be a problem if he finds out about us?" Konan asked, reaching for the television remote that was on the coffee table where I once was sitting.

"If he is still the same guy from high school who I loved like a brother then no. If he has changed, I'll ditch him. Deal?" I looked towards the two and watch them pause for a moment before nodding and I smiled in triumph.

"If he becomes a problem, we will dispose of him." Pein sent a look to Zetsu who was emerging from the ground behind me. "Have you found anything, Zetsu?" He asked the plant man, and I whipped around to look at him."

"Hello Zetsu!" I said with a smile, and the split color man sent a smile in my direction, his white side waving.

"Good morning Anna. **May we request something meaty for dinner later tonight?** Really? That is the first thing you ask the woman? **What, I'm hungry...** But you are always hungry." Zetsu sighed before dropping his shoulder and attempting to glare at this black side before turning towards Pein who couldn't help but watch in low key amusement.

"The area appears to be clear. **We have done a thorough sweep for well over two weeks now and we have yet to find anything to help us return home.** It is best that we start searching elsewhere." The plant man said before waiting for the others response.

"Very well, we will continuing our search elsewhere." Zetsu nodded before disappearing underground once more, giving a small wave before he did so.

"I don't see how Jackie thinks that is creepy... I find it kinda cool." I mumbled to myself before walking towards the front door to sit out for a moment, talk with my friend – or at least try to with some privacy.

I sat myself on the front steps and made myself comfy, taking note of the lack of cars that were on my street. _Everyone must be enjoying the start of summer._ I thought, giving a small yawn before turning back to my phone, dialing up Allen's number. Today was the perfect excuse to hang out with him, or at least see if he wanted to tag along.

 _Hopefully he isn't working..._ The phone on the other line continued beeping until on the third, a very familiar happy voice answered. " _Hello – this is Allen?"_

"Hey there Allen..." I started, bringing my spare arm up to rest behind my head and rub it uncomfortably. Though yes this man use to be my friend in high school, I still didn't know if I should talk to him as I did back then, or if I should be a little more serious. "It's Anna! How a-"

"HELLO ANNA!" The excitement radiated in his voice as he brought the phone closer to his face, bringing out the personality that was rather hushed in the health store full front. "Oh my gosh, I was just thinking about you. I was waiting for you to get back to me because you never gave me my number, only yours but sure am I glad you are talking with me right now. How are you doing? Are you alright? Gods I missed you." He continued to ramble and I couldn't help but smile, bringing my elbows to rest on my knee's and my head to take place in my hands.

"It's good to hear from you as well Allen." I said with a smile. "I was actually wondering if you were free today! See, me a-"

"I will be there!" He practically shouted, going a little too close to the mic for comforts sake. "Just tell me where, when, and how to get there child, Daddy will be there." I snorted at the last bit.

"You still call yourself 'Daddy'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly still amused by his choice of words.

"Of Course darling, I am the daddy in most of my relationships you see, though right now I am single and ready for the picking." His voice wavered with enthusiasm and I couldn't help but smile, tapping my toes together. "You are quite lucky though, you caught me on one of my free days. Had you called any later and you would have probably found me at one of the local bars trying to find my next hot man."

"Wow, you really haven't changed have you?" I mumbled, hearing a Of Course not! Following my comment. "Anyways, me and a group of friends are heading over to Jackie's place for a day at the pool and I can promise you her parent's more than likely have booze there… The thing is though we need a ride for some of the others, we don't have enough care space."

"Say no more, say no more." I could practically hear his hand waving around dismissively since he had always been the type to speak with his hands. "Just tell me how many people we are bringing and I'll make sure I pick the right car."

"Well, we have twelve people to seat on our end-"

"Did you just say twelve?" He sounded rather shocked by this. "Are you meaning to tell me you actually gained friends out of high school?"

"Oy." I mumbled. "Don't test you luck with me." I could hear him laughing on the other line and I couldn't help but miss it. It had been too long since I had spent time with Allen, and boy was I happy he was going to be joining us. "Anyways, four can go with me, and then you can take Jackie and the others. Is this alright?"

"I'll see what I can do, but that is a lot of people." He stated, calming himself down so that he could speak with me. "Are you sure there will be twelve people going."

"Maybe ten…" I thought after a moment. _I doubt Tobi and Zetsu would be going_... I hummed. "Including me and Jackie of course, so about eight extra bodies."

"Now that is a number I can work it. So you take four and I take four and Jackie?" I could hear the brief nod that followed before the phone shuffled. "Though can you send all the hot and single experimental ones in my car?"

"Can you do me a favor and not try to fuck any of my friends?" I mumbled, and I could hear a bark of laughter on the end.

"Honey, I will try my best but you know I cannot contain myself even on good days. I hate to inform you, but I haven't changed much since high school in that aspect."

"Fine fine..." I looked at the watch on my phone, taking note that it was almost 11. "Do you still remember where we live?"

"Of course I do, I did spend half my time over there until my parents attempted to move me to America to see if they could pray the gay away." He let out a sigh. "Anyways, gimme a time and I will be there."

"Come over around 12, can you do that?"

"Yup! See you then Anna." I gave my goodbye's and the phone call ended, leaving me sitting alone on my doorstep. I turned off my phone and placed it on my lap for a moment before turning to watch my surroundings, enjoying the moment of silence I was getting.

"To think that we will be looking for a new house soon..." I mumbled, pulling myself up and brushing my butt off. "This neighborhood treated us well, though I am excited to be able to move around in my own house soon."

I stepped back into the house only to be greeted with a bunch of screaming. Tobi was running around the living room from a very angry Deidara who was yelling at the masked man, all while said masked man was crying for help, Jackie was sitting on the couch laughing, Hidan and Kisame were rooting Deidara on, Kakuzu was smacking Hidan in the back of the head and Konan along with Pein were happily sitting on the couch sipping tea.

I quickly took out my phone again and snapped a picture while I could before rushing in to stop the madness.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I yelled, attempting to grab anyone's attention. Before I could get a response however, I was pulled out of the way of what would have been a horrible collision by Kisame, and pulled to his body. I felt my face heat up and I went to make a retort but he beat me to it.

"You better watch yourself, Tobi almost smacked into you. Wouldn't want to see you get hurt kid." He released me and pat me on the head before continuing to root the idiots on, a loud Hidan joining in shortly after.

"Jackie." I stated. The blonde with a smile and a small giggle turned towards me. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Deidara was in the washroom and Tobi thought he was taking too long, so he ran in with a pair of scissors and attempted to cut some of his hair off while his dick was still out." My face dropped into a slightly mortified look before turning towards the raging idiots. "It was quiet hilarious, I didn't expect Tobi to have it in him."

"They are going to destroy the fucking house!" I watched a pair of scissors whiz past my face and lodge themselves inside the wall that was behind me, a large puff of plaster following shortly behind. "Guys, you need to lay off!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL THIS FUCKER DIES, UN!" Deidara managed to grab Tobi who fell onto the ground with a loud 'Umpf' before whaling out in pain as the raged man pounced ontop of him. "GOT YOU NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT, UN!"

"WHAAAAA!" Tobi attempted to flail around but it provided no help to his situation, and Deidara proceeded to wrap his hands around the masked mans neck in an attempt to end his life. "TOBI IS VERY SORRY! TOBI HAS LEARNED HIS LESSON – PLEASE LET TOBI LIVE!" His words with muffled by his lack of air.

"Guys seriously, you need to st-" I attempted to grab Deidara to pull him off, but attempts proved futile, as he sent a glare over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you, un!" His eyes were crazy as he turned his gaze back to Tobi who was making horrifying choking noises. "Today is the day you die!"

"Enough."

Suddenly Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, a look of horrifying agony flashing onto his face as his body went limp and he fell over, head crashing onto the hardwood floors. I looked over towards the hallway and say a very annoyed Itachi standing there, eyes red with his sharingan, one of his hands resting in his hair.

"All of you are too loud." He mumbled, before pulling himself back in my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The room went quiet before Pein cleared his throat, turning towards me. "We require swimwear."

"Yeah... Yeah you do." It was then that I walked to the kitchen, grabbed the keys and got out of there as fast as I could.

I did not want to be in the house with an enraged Uchiha, one that someone pissed off enough to damage his eyes in order to create silence.

* * *

I grumbled lightly as I picked up the various bags filled with swimming trunks and a bathing suit for Konan. I had known all their sizes off by heart at this point so I could go off by myself to pick something up for them such as this. I opened my car door and proceeded to cover my arms in bags, making sure this would be a one and done trip. I caught sight of the new vehicle in my drive way and my heart skipped a beat – realising that Allen was already here.

"Well, I hope they cleaned up their mess..." I mumbled to myself, shutting the car door with my foot before walking towards the front door, letting myself in.

When I entered the house I was greeted with a literately cleaned house, minus the new hole in the wall. Most of the criminals cleared out except for Kisame who was now in a henged form, Pein who for the seventh time today had a cup of tea in his hands, Kakuzu who was in his chair, Hidan who was casually sitting in front of the TV – xbox controller in hand, and Itachi who had emerged from my bedroom, looking relatively amused in his own way – not too expressiony.

Then there was Allen, who was happily chatting away – but planted on the floor with an extra large coffee in hand... Talking about high school.

"-Boy let me tell you, Anna was something else in high school. You should have seen her back when she went through her emo faze. She would dress up in all this depressing dark clothing, and her face would be covered with really horribly done make up, looking like a B movie Edward Scissorhands who was left outside during the winter for too long. And trust me, don't get me started with her god awful taste in men. People would avoid her in the hallways because she was dubbed miss 'dark and dreary' for a reason. She would walk in, My chemical romance and some early Panic at the disco blasting in the background with the most 'I'm trying to be dark and edgy so don't look at me' type of look." He proceeded to take a long breath before sipping his coffee, continuing to what he was saying.

"Anyways, back onto high school Anna. One of my best memories with her during her emo days was when she attempted poetry for the first time. I couldn't stop crying at how cringe it was, and afterwards she threw it in my face and stomped away like a child who couldn't convince their mother to get the toy they wanted in the store. It really was bad – you should have read it. It was along the lines of how dark her soul was and how she could never love anyone because no one ever loved her."

"Please, tell me more about how cringey you thought I was." I mumbled, throwing a bag at his unsuspecting head – causing him to fall sideways and onto Hidan's lap. Kisame let out a laugh and even Itachi's usual stoic face had the smallest upturning of the lips.

"O-oh Anna! Didn't realize you were home – how are you darling?" He went to look at my but his eyes stopped when he saw Hidan who was just staring down at him – fighting inside if he was to swear at the man he was told to be nice to, or politely shove him off. Allen's face suddenly held a smirk as he pulled himself up, and now that he had Hidan's attention he sent him a wink. "Why hello there... I'm to suddenly drop in on you. My name is Allen, and you are?"

"...The fuck." Hidan muttered, before tilting his head. "I'm Hidan, why do you suddenly want to know my fucking name?" He put the game on pause before turning himself lazily towards the strawberry blonde who was now grinning like an idiot. To say Hidan was confused was an understatement, but then again – when was he not?

"You seem like an interesting individual, and boy have you caught my eye. Is that hair of yours natural or are you the dyeing type?" I couldn't help but smirk as only then did I realise what Allen was trying to do.

He was flirting with Hidan.

"Why the fuck do you want to know about my hair? I mean, my hair is natural – but why the fuck do you need to know?" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and tightening his crossed legs.

"Well, as I said – it caught my eye! Not every day I see a shade of silver out there like yours. Though natural you say, eh? It's a lovely shade on you, brings out your eyes." He gave a big smile before cocking his head to the side.

"Uh... Thanks?" Hidan's cheeks tinted with unease as he was not used to this attention he was getting. I felt a tug on my shirt and I turned around to see Kisame ushering me over beside him. I stepped back towards him and he pulled me down, whispering in my ear.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" He asked, a devilish smirk gracing his henged features. I sent him a smile before nodding.

"Damn fucking right he is." He lightly chuckled before pulling away, myself standing normal now. We watched the two exchange conversation for a while more, watching Hidan awkwardly continue with short responses with various forms of fuck, while Allen continuously low key flirted with the man. After about five minutes though, I decided to break them up. "Allen, what did I tell you?"

"Well excuse me, Miss 'Edward Scissorhands B movie wannabe', me and Hidan here was having a lovely conversation." He gave a puff before patting Hidan on the shoulder before pulling himself away. "Duty calls. You seem like a chill person Hidan, would love to talk with you more – heck we should do it when we get to the pool!"

"Sure, fucking – whatever." Hidan then took the chance to turn back on the xbox and play his game – ignoring the rest of us as best as he could.

"Though that was thoroughly amusing, Allen – you need to lay off with that for right now." I said with a smirk, watching him shrug before turning towards me fully. "We need to figure out who is going in what car, what we need and all that jazz."

"Leave that to me!" Jackie walked out of her bedroom wearing an obvious 'over' T-shirt, covering her bathing suit and a flimsy pair of shorts, short enough to make Pein choke on his tea and for Kisame to ogle at her appearance. "I wrote down a list of shit we will need – because knowing my parents they will attempt to keep us over for the night and we will probably be too drunk to drive."

"Good thinking." I stated, watching her sit beside me and pull out her list that consisted of sloppy hand writing and various doodles. "Any objections to staying over night at their place and getting plastered?"

Pein paused for a moment, glaring at Jackie almost daring her to use her puppy dog eyes again before sighing. "No, I do not have a problem..."

"Good!" Jackie said with a smile, placing the list on her lap before pulling a hair tie off her wrist and pulling the top half of her short blonde hair into a half up and half down pony tail. "Now, we will need you guys to bring a change of clothes of course... Toiletries you don't need to really worry about since my house has a abundance of everything." She picked up her note pad and pulled out a pencil that she had behind her ear, checking off points she made. "I know we need to bring your medication Anna, so pack up what you need. Everything else though should be available at the fam's house. For now though, who is going with who?"

"Good question!" I clapped my hands together, looking at the criminals who lined my living room, and taking note of those who were missing. "Allen brought a seven seater so we shouldn't have a problem with having a seat for everyone, however I have made plans with Allen that I would be taking four, and he would be taking the rest, including Jackie." Jackie frowned. "Don't give me that look lady, I'm not giving him a group of them without someone who knows how to deal with 'em."

"Fine..." She grumbled, laying herself on the floor without a care in the world. "So who is taking who?"

"Hidan should totally go with me." Allen responded, pointing his eyes up at the ceiling and whistling as I turned my gaze to him. Hidan mumbled a 'whatever' and I shrugged after a minute.

"Fine fine, if he is fine with it I don't care." I looked towards Pein. "Who do you think should get who – because I'm fine with anyone, I'm just worried about Allen and Jackie here."

"Myself and Konan will be with them, so that way you do not have to worry about the others causing trouble." He said, and I nodded with this. "If Hidan is joining us, then Kakuzu would be the best to join us in the car."

"Then I get Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara." I nodded to myself, agreeing with these choices. "I am totally okay with this."

"Wait wait wait..." Allen raised a hand up, and we all looked to him. "Those names sound familiar."

Fuck.

"What do you mean, do they sound familiar?" I asked, keeping stone faced. I could tell Jackie had become a solid rock on the floor and the others twitched the moment he brought that up.

"I have heard those names before, I just don't know where." He mumbled, bringing a hand to rest on his chin. I could tell the room dropped a few degrees as he attempted to search his mind as to where he had heard 'these names' before.

 _I knew I should have kept my obsessions to myself..._ I felt my eyebrow start to twitch.

"Bah, who cares. Anna has probably talked about you guys in high school or something – who knows." He waved his signature dismissive hand before standing himself, allowing his joints to pop with ease. This allowed the room to calm down, all the held breaths to let loose and for us to regain our composure. "Do you need more time for you guys to get ready?"

I looked towards the others, and the nodded quietly before standing up, all except for Hidan to wandering off to grab some extra clothes. This left four of us alone in the living room, waiting for the others to return.

"Momma, I am so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" Jackie said with a smile and a squee, rolling around from her spot on the floor. I couldn't help but smile at her before poking her in the stomach, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"You best be excited, this is the first real break we have had in weeks. Thank you for calling your parents and allowing this." I responded, my own smile causing my cheeks to bubble up with rare joy.

"It's nice to see that you girls are excited for this weekend." Allen said, joining in on our gushing. "I haven't had a good day off myself in a while, I'm also thankful that you also decided to invite me, Anna."

"Well it truly was the perfect excuse." We sat there in a comfy silence, listening to Hidan yell and curse at the television before the others entered the living room, clothing in hand. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes, let us get going." With that, everyone proceeded to get up and wander towards the front of the house – getting ready to leave on our pool adventure. I quickly ran into the kitchen before joining them and dumped all my pill bottles into my purse before getting ready to leave. I gathered with the help of Jackie the various bags of swim wear before we made our way towards the cars – and before we knew it, we were on our grand pool adventure.

"This is going to be awesome!"

Little did we know how interesting our pool party would be. I mean, what could happen when you combined alcohol, pools and criminals together?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Legit had to split this chapter into two because it would be too long otherwise. This part alone was twelve pages long without really trying to write anything – and I would have been willing to do more... But then the chapter would have been 10k plus words – and I'm not ready for that type of commitment yet.**_

 _ **Sorry not sorry. (Yet totally sorry.)**_

 _ **Remember guys – if you see some things that might be worth changing, any spelling errors – let me know! Constructive criticism is good criticism! It helps me learn from my mistakes – so please let me know if you see something that I could improve on!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is your dream career?**_

 _ **Answer: I am still having issues with picking out the career path I wish to follow, but I have it narrowed down at least. Something to do with art, nursing or cooking. AT LEAST IT IS ROUNDED DOWN!**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Have you ever been fired from a job? If so, how and why?**_

 _ **Thank you guys for your continuous support with this story! You guys are amazing and I just wanted to give another thanks! I may not post as much as I use to, but I will try to fix that for you guys!**_

 _ **I will see you guys next chapter! Take care :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I am so fucking sorry I haven't been able to get a new chapter out as of late. My life has been chaotic and busy, as well as with what spare time I have, I am working on my joint story with AmbertheCat. With that being said – I need to give a big thanks to my best friend Cameron for putting this together.**_

 _ **Cameron is honestly the best friend someone could have. I told him I had writers block and he put this chapter together for me while I worked on another story. I owe him my life – so thank him for this chapter. (I re-wrote bits and added detail, but the entire chapter idea is completely his.) Cameron is also the person in which Allen is based off of! So yay! Involvement!**_

 _ **Anyways – again – Thank you Cameron for throwing this together. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and remember to leave a follow or favorite if you like the story! Thank you Cammy!**_

 _They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

 _Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

My Chemical Romance: Teenagers

* * *

 **First Person**

"Kisame, will you please stop messing with the radio?" I mumbled, watching a blue hand retract from my dashboard as we continued on wards to Jackie's parents house. I caught the smirk that lined his face, before I watched him cross his arms – happy with the selection of radio station that he chose. It was your basic pop station, and the song that was playing was 'Emperor's New Clothes'. "Thank you."

"Are we almost there yet, un?" Deidara asked, hands around the head of Kisame's seat as he leaned in to try and grab my attention. I tilted my head to face him before shrugging lightly, looking at the clock the car provided.

"We are almost there, should be another five minutes or so." I responded, allowing myself to fall back in my seat – enjoying the relative silence that came with the crew that had been appointed to me. "You guys happy to get out of the house?"

"Ecstatic." Sasori said boredly from his spot in the middle, cramped between both Deidara and Itachi who refused to sit with each other. I allowed a smirk to fall on my face.

"I'm happy to hear that Sasori! I'll make sure you get first dip in the pool." I responded with amusement, earning a glare from the puppeteer, who in return gave me a 'Are you fucking joking? I'm a wooden puppet' type of look. "Calm down, I'm only joking with you."

The car became silent not to long afterwards, but that silence was disrupted once we finally pulled into Jackie's parents driveway.

The house was about what you would expect in an upper-middle class suburban area. It happened to be a mid sized bungalow, lined with gray stone for the siding. Big body length windows lined the various sides of the home, making the home appear much larger then what it was. In the front, a huge maple tree sat – leaves a vibrant green, almost matching the grass below. Behind – a huge forest compiled of various mixed tree's – everything from birch, maple, spruce – you name it. All in all, it was a beautiful home.

"We are here boys!" I said with a smile – taking note that Jackie had arrived not to long after me, though their car was vacated so they must have been inside. I could hear the sound of unbuckling belts – but I took this chance to turn around and face the criminals in my car. "Hold up, don't go anywhere yet."

"What is it?" Kisame asked, door somewhat open from his attempt to leave the car. The others held a similar expression – curious as to why I was stopping them.

"Just giving a few ground rules." I stated, before crossing my arms. "We don't want her parents nor her family finding anything out about you guys – so I thought of a few things that could help us in this field. For now, you guys are children of various Japanese immigrants from Toronto. Do not give away your last names, only use your first. I already told Jackie to give the others a briefing with her group."

"That would be logical." Sasori hummed, fingers impatiently tapping on the back of my seat – ready to leave. "Anyways, is that all?"

"God you are so fucking impatient." I stated with a slip of my tongue. "Chill out will you? It's not like we are going to a business meeting or something." I paused for a moment once I caught his glare, and I quickly covered up my mouth. "Opps. Sorry..."

"Brat..." He muttered, pushing Deidara out from his spot on the side so that he could leave the car as fast as his body could let him. Deidara sent me a look from his fallen spot on the ground and let out a chuckle.

"Nice one Anna, un."

Soon enough we were all out of the car and entering Jackie's parents home. As soon as we entered, we were greeted Jackie, Allen and crew sitting along side various living room furniture with a very happy Mr. And Mrs. Brookes.

"Oh my goodness! Look who it is!" Within a matter of seconds of entering the home, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug, my face stuffed between two 'larger then I would like to admit' breasts, and my air supply cut off. "Anna, sweetheart! How have you been! How are you? Oh my goodness you are so tiny, this is what happens when we let you girls feed yourselves. Are you hearing this John?"

"Sweetheart..." Jackie's father gave the others a 'I'm so sorry' type of look before he raised his hand to scratch the side of his head. "I believe you are crushing the poor girl. She's turning blue."

"Oh? Oh my goodness! I am so sorry darling!" She dropped me on the spot, and almost instantly my damaged lungs were screaming for air. I brought a hand to my chest as I attempted to catch my breath, all while holding a smile and attempting to speak.

"It's... Great to see you... Amanda..." I gave a light cough before standing up straight, catching the confused and horrified expressions from a few of the Akatsuki members – almost as if they had gotten the same treatment. Luckily for my group, they quickly made themselves towards the spare seats in the living room and sat their asses down lightning fast. Lucky bastards. "You always give the warmest welcome's."

"Bah, stop it – you are making me blush!" The overly blonde woman said with exaggeration, waving one of her heavily manicured hands to fan her heating face. I could practically feel a sweat drop forming on the side of my face as I waited for her to continue onward. "I am just so excited to see you girls again! It has truly been too long, and look at you girls now!" She brought herself closer to my ear, as if making the conversation for us alone. " You girls are so lucky, making friends with a bunch of hot studs like these lovely looking gentlemen."

I let out a uncomfortable chuckle, and this time it was I who was attempting to fan my face. I could hear a few chuckles coming from various Akatsuki members as well as Allen and Jackie, for they had clearly heard her comment. "So, we are hot eh?" Kisame said with a chuckle, and I proceeded to take off my shoe and throw it at his head, but he dodged it with expect precision.

Damn ninja skills.

"So!" Jackie's father started, attempting to grab everyone's attention, sparing me any humiliation. I mouthed a silent thank you and he gave me an assuring smile. "You folks are my little Jackie's and Anna's friends! Jackie has told us quite a bit about you guys, and you all seem like lovely people."

Pein allowed a wandering look to land on Jackie – though his eyes were not as terrifying as usual. He had henged them as to appear normal, just as Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori in order to add their distinct characteristics. "You talk about us?" He asked, and Jackie gave a cheeky smile in response.

"Of course I have! Nothing bad of course..." She felt a look from her father before she continued. "...Not that there is anything bad about you guys of course! I just talk about how you guys help us around the house, make sure we are safe, how amusing you guys can be – you know, all the normal stuff!" She gave us all a flashy smile, and before she knew it she was in the grips of a hug from both her step mother and her father.

"Isn't this little angel adorable! She is so precious, Jackie I love you so much!." Amanda said, her boobs crushing Jackie's head, ruffling her already rather ruffled short blonde hair.

"If anyone ever hurts you Jackie, I will kill them personality. You are too precious to lose!" Her father said, tears running down his face dramatically as he held onto his baby girl with all he could.

It was a sight to be seen.

"Does this usually happen?" Konan asked, covering her mouth to prevent a chuckle from escaping. I gave a smirk before nodding, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Her father is overprotective of both me and her, and even her step mother would kill anyone if she got hurt – either physically or emotionally. I love her parent's to be completely honest. They always make us feel welcomed and warm." The sound of Jackie gasping for air caught our attention again as we watched her parents pull away from the gasping blonde, muttering apologies.

After a few minutes, we were all sitting in the living room and having a conversation with their parents, answering whatever question they threw at us. I was generally surprised at the information the Akatsuki pulled out of their asses in order to create a believable back story for each individual member.

Pein and Konan were close childhood friends who opened a group organization that brought everyone together for the greater good of the country, attempting to help people out when they can, in which everyone who was in the room was apart of.

Kisame was the son of a fisherman who could prepare a hearty seafood dish. Itachi was from a large and more secretive family from Japan who specializes in government business, usually relating around the police force. Kakuzu was an accountant who specializes with things related to saving money, and making money, while Hidan was his blabbing 'idiot' partner 'in crime', in which Hidan just shrugged his shoulders, trying his best not to speak.

Sasori and Deidara on the other hand were artists of course – the only one who didn't need to stretch their imagination, much like Itachi had earlier. Deidara specialized in both firework making and sculpting, while much like the puppet was in the anime, Sasori was a puppeteer. This caught Jackie's fathers attention.

"I always had a fascination with puppets since I was a child. In my spare time I would by sets from the toy store and put them together in my spare time. Our parent's didn't have a lot of money back in the day so it wasn't a thing I did often, but puppets always have a place in my heart." He stated, a soft smile forming on his lips as his eyes appeared glassy from talking about his memories. Sasori held a look of surprise and clearly admiration that he had found someone who held some what similar interests.

"What is your view on art?" The puppeteer asked, and the moment it left his lips, I turned to give a look to Jackie, who's eyes grew with slight fear. Almost as quickly as the words left Sasori's mouth, did Deidara perk up like a school girl noticing her crush in public.

"Yeah, un! Do you think art is fleeting? Such as beautiful fire works or explosions?" The blonde bomber said ecstatically, bringing his arms close to his chest and shaking them happily as he talked about his art.

"Or do you think art is eternal? Never tarnishing over time, forever beautiful?" Sasori commented, a very visible twitch to his eyebrow. Deidara sent a glare over to his partner before they both turned to Jackie's father, who now looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well..." He brought another awkward hand up to scratch the side of his face as he considered his answer very carefully. "I like fireworks just as much as I like puppets. I can't really say I like one more then the other, so I will say I like the both. Both have their up rises and down falls, and both can be flawed and beautiful in different senses. Therefore – I like both."

The room became deathly silent as his words processed within both the artists ears. The silence however was soon interrupted as both Sasori and Deidara erupted in a storm of argument and anger.

"How could you say that? You can either like one or the other. A real artist knows what he likes, and doesn't baby down his answers." Sasori said with a muffled sigh, crossing his puppet arms over his chest as he held an annoyed look.

"How could you say that, un! Art can be one or the other, never both. Beautiful explosions? Or undying... Trash." Deidara said, an over dramatic tone lining his voice. This comment caused Sasori's eyes to fling towards his partner in offense.

"You have no idea what real art is, brat. You have you head so far up your ass that you think art is an explosion that only lasts a matter of seconds, when art is something that lasts forever, able to withstand the tests of time." Sasori muttered with a huff.

"Up my ass? Explosions as beautiful! Lasting a matter of seconds, creating a thrilling experience that has you begging for more. You wouldn't know excitement even if it were sitting right in front of you, un."

The partners continued fighting for what seemed like forever. The other Akatsuki members just looked at the two of them with disappointment and embarrassment, all well Jackie's father made his way slowly and carefully to my location before he bent down and whispered something in my ear – the shout of the two idiots still filling the room.

"Are those two always like that about art?" He asked, a slight worry underlying in his tone. I gave a small chuckle before nodding, too amused at the fact that they were now resorting to closing in on each others face. "I feel horrible for you."

"Don't. Once you get use to it, it becomes fairly amusing." I mumbled, a smirk still residing on my face. Something caught my eye behind the group of Akatsuki members, and as soon as I looked up I saw a very confused looking Allen, carrying two large boxes of beer with a Honey bun lodged in his mouth.

Processing what was going down, the strawberry blonde male put down the beer, causing the sound of glass tapping together to fill the room, and interrupt the arguing artists. With his hands now free, he pulled the honey bun out of his mouth, and proceeded to put his spare hand on his hip as he looked towards the others.

"..." They all looked towards Allen, watching his face twist as if trying to figure out something to say. Before long, we were greeted with a sentence we were not suspecting, and it truly did blind side us.

"God, you guys are totally gay. Make out already, will you?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, UN!?" Deidara shrieked, pointing an accusing finger towards Sasori who just sat there in shock. The room erupted in laughter as everyone watched the blonde freak out. "Why would I ever like this... This PUPPET!? I'm not even gay, un!"

"I concur. Why would I ever like this idiot? I find no need for sexual relationships." Sasori sounded more annoyed then anything, repetitively puffing with mild anger.

"I fucking like you!" Hidan said with an exaggerated laugh, pointing towards Allen who then stuffed his face back up with his honey bun, attempting to stifle his warming blush.

"Alright guys, that's enough." I said loudly, attempting to quiet the room. I was rewarded with silence, and I let out a held in sigh. "Anyways, thank you very much 'Mom' and 'Dad' for allowing us to have a break here. I'm sure Jackie has told you what has happened, so we are both very thankful."

"Honestly Anna, we wish you guys would come over more anyways, and this was the perfect excuse!" Jackie's mom said, walking back over to put a protective arm over my shoulder. "Plus, when we heard how you were fired and what Jackie did for you, our hearts both broke and warmed at the occurrence. You are a beautiful girl Anna, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I can't believe they fired you for that. You could take them to court for discrimination, you could win thousands." Jackie's father responded, and the sound of money talk made Kakuzu's attention peak, but I was quick to fire that down.

"There really is no need for that dad. Lawyers cost money and time, and I do not have both at the moment. Yes I have time, but we need to start looking for jobs soon, as well as getting these guys some jobs as well." I mumbled, casting my eyes down in an attempt to avoid the others. I could feel the room drop a few degrees as I let out a sigh. "I'm stressed. This whole week has been stressful. This whole month for that matter."

"Annabelle." Jackie's father's voice suddenly went into doctor mode as he started walking me towards the stairs that led up. I could feel the worried glances of a few members, but I refused to look up – still dwindling in my sudden depression.

"Alright boys, lets start getting everything prepared for tonight! We have lots of drinks for you guys, since we heard you were a bunch of strong and probably 'tanker' men! So be dears and help an old woman like Allen was carry out all this booze..." Their voices became more far away as me and Jackie's father ventured upstairs to his office, and soon enough we were on our own.

"Are you alright Anna? Jackie has told me you have been avoiding going to the doctor." His voice became quiet and concerned as he sat in his office chair. I stood there in front of him, awkward and down. "You know you can talk to me as if I were more then a doctor Anna. There is a reason I took you in all those years ago."

"I know. Thank you for that... I feel as though I never thanked you enough for it." I mumbled with a sigh, raising my head to look around the room for a chair. Once I found one, I sat myself down and prepared myself for the oncoming questions I was sure to be hit with.

"Honestly Anna, we did it without wanting thanks. You were our daughter's best friend from the time both of you were born to now. She protected you, you protected her. She needed that sister figure in her life, especially when her brother started to become the butt face that he is now." He responded, a saddening smile forming on his face. "I would do it again in a heart beat. I consider you apart of my family Anna. I would do anything for you, just as I would with Jackie."

"Thank you." I let out a sigh, playing with my hands as I felt his gaze linger on me for a long period of time. It wasn't long before he spoke again.

"You haven't been eating well." He mumbled, taking note of my slendering fingers and my darkening eyes. "You look as though you haven't been sleeping well either. Anna, please tell me what is going on. You know I can help you with medications if you just ask. I'm not like those judgemental doctor's."

"I know..." I took in a large breath, attempting to calm my bubbling anxiety. "You are correct. I haven't been sleeping well, and I haven't been eating well. My seizures are coming back, I have no appetite, my sleep is starting to become plagued by nightmares. I'm depressed, I'm stressed, you just have no idea..." I could feel my eyes begin to sting as hot tears started to fall, blurring my vision. _I wish I could tell you more, but I can't..._

"Anna..." His tone became glum as he rolled himself over, placing a concerning hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "I'm not going to ask what is bothering you, but know that I will be here to listen if you ever need it."

"I can't tell you." I struggled to get out, bringing a hand to rest on my heart as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I want to, b-but I can't."

"Anna, calm down." His tone became worried, for I knew I was crossing the line of 'safe sad' and 'panic attack'. "You don't need to tell me anything. Just know that no matter what, we will be here to support you." He rolled himself closer and wrapped me in a hug – not bone crushing like his wife's, but loving and full of compassion. "It's okay to cry Anna."

With that, I cried. Harder then I had in a while. Time seemed to tick by, but he didn't move an inch, only with his hand that was rubbing reassuring circles on my back as he attempted to calm me down. He was the real father figure in my life. I was happy to have him, for without him, I wouldn't have one.

A knock on the door caught our attention, and we turned around to see an awkward looking Kisame. He quickly raised an arm to res on his neck and rub it as he realized he had walked in on something. "Erm.. Everything is set up downstairs. Sorry for interrupting..."

"It's okay Kisame." I mumbled, a small smile forming on my lips to reassure him. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Right..." With that he walked away, leaving me alone yet again with Jackie's father.

"I'm going to give you a few prescriptions for different medications." He started, pulling away from me and leaving me in want of another hug. I brought my hands up to my eyes and wiped them, attempting to obtain a normal looking complexion. "I know for a fact they do not cause issues with your other medication, but I still want you to be careful with these. I'm giving you a new anxiety medication, I'm increasing your seizure medication, and to top things off I'm giving you some sleeping pills."

"Trusting me not to sell the on the streets?" I mumbled, voice raw from crying. I give a playful smirk, and he obtained one even more playful then mine.

"Ah yes, Anna the hardcore drug dealer – best of the best. I should have known." He scribbled down some stuff on a pad before ripping sheets off handing them to me and poking me in the stomach, causing me to laugh. "Nah, I trust you Anna."

"Thanks.." I mumbled, giving him a smile as we both stood up from our spots, heading towards the door to make our leave. He stopped me before I exited, turning to look at me one last time.

"Really though Anna, if you need to talk, let me know." I gave him a reassuring nod before we both left his office, returning downstairs. I touched my face to make sure it wasn't red or swollen, and once I was happy with the feeling, we both re-entered the living room, and I was surprised to see everyone gone.

"Where is..?" The sound of someone splashing in the pool they held out back sounded through the house, as all the windows were open – yet covered with screens. I gave a smile before I realised where they were, making my way towards the backyard door.

"OY! You got me all wet!" Jackie screamed, flinging off her now soaked clothes and revealing a bright blue bikini. A whistle from Hidan was heard before she stuck her middle finger up at him before she jumped in the pool, ready to become the destroyed of worlds. "I'm coming after you Deidara!"

I laughed as I entered the back yard, taking note of the view around me. Various tables were set up with different kinds of booze lined on top. There was enough beer to give to the military, and the liqueur was enough to knock out an elephant. Jackie's parents really went all out with this part.

Sasori and Kakuzu we off helping Jackie's mom who was standing over the barbecue, the smell of various meats flavouring the air and causing mouths to water, even for a vegetarian. Kisame, Deidara, Allen, and Hidan were already happily in the water, splashing around with a now very energetic Jackie. Konan and Pein were sitting along side the pool, legs resting in the water as they watched the others in amusement, occasionally holding a small conversation. Itachi was off on the side, resting in a long pool chair - book in hand as he read on, content with the calm atmosphere Jackie's parents house allowed. Occasionally he would look up and give a judgemental look towards his partner and colleague's.

"You guys really didn't have to do this for us." I stated, and Jackie's mom looked over at me and raised a dismissive hand.

"Nonsense Anna. You and I both know that I have a habit of going overboard, and this was an excuse to do it again!" She waved the tongs she was using around, almost knocking Kakuzu in the head but he easily dodged it, muttering under his breath at the energetic woman.

"Thank you again." I walked over to the plus sized woman and gave her a huge hug, and she happily accepted it.

"Anna sweetheart, are you alright? Your eyes are puffy." She commented, and I pulled away, nodding too fast to be reassuring.

"I'm perfectly fine, just had a moment. Don't worry about me!" I gave a smile but she returned it with a questioning look, but she let it slide for the moment. She let out her own sigh before she placed her hands on her rounded hips.

"Fine fine. If you need a moment alone, let me know. Our bedroom and Jackie's old bedroom are always open for you to use." I thanked her again before I wandered towards the chairs in which Itachi sat, happily reading a new book he picked out from Jackie's father's collection. I sat my stuff down on a chair beside him, earning his attention as I threw myself down beside him, letting out a huge sigh.

Feeling his questioning gaze, I took that moment to shut my eyes, allowing myself to have a moment of silence. I listened to the sounds of splashing and swimming, the occasional voices of Kisame and Hidan who were currently bickering at each other while Jackie attempted to catch Deidara as he continued to splash her.

"You were crying." I snapped my eyes opened and looked towards the Uchiha, who had a blank expression on his face. I gave a sigh before I sat myself up on the pool chair.

"Is it that noticeable?" I mumbled, bringing a hand to rub my eyes. They were still some what raw, but to someone who was just passing by, I would appear fine.

"Not really." He commented, giving an honest shrug as he brought his book back up to read. I gave a sigh before I leaned my head back, stress returning as I allowed myself to sink down.

"Thanks for bringing it up again." I mumbled. I looked towards the sky that was now start to turn more of a red shade. It was getting fairly late, since we got here fairly late.

"It's okay to cry." I turned towards Itachi yet again, only this time when I did turn around, I felt a pressure on my forehead. I looked up in shock and brought a hand to cover it, only to realize that yet again, he had poked it.

"..." Slowly the corners of my lips turned into a small smile, and I tilted my head in gratitude, surprising the usually stoic Uchiha. "..Thank you." I lowered my hand and opened my eyes and gave him a truly thanking look.

"...Hn." He leaned back in his chair and stuffed his nose back in the book he was reading. I was fairly shocked to see a beer resting on the table beside him, clear he was drinking.

"I didn't know you were the drinking type." I commented, and he raised an eyebrow, before reaching his hand over and collecting the cold bottle on his side.

"How is it that I do not seem like the 'drinking type'." He took a drink and for a split second, I saw something cross his eyes, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I couldn't help but smile as I knew what it was.

"Well, I never pictured you as the type to grab a beer and rest pool side while drinking. Now, I could see you just resting here without a drink, but the other I'm having a hard time picturing." I rest my head on the chair so that I could look at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Also, you don't have to pretend to be a casual drinker. Beer is nasty."

He paused for a moment, before he let the smallest of a smile crack onto his lips, putting down the bottle without second thought. "...It is."

"If you want, I can make a mean drink that isn't strong tasting. I personally hate the taste of hard drinks and beer, but I can drink wines and sweet drinks no problem." He paused for a moment, before shrugging, and I took that chance to stand from my spot to walk over towards the table that had various hard liqueurs and some mixing juices for taste. But before I left the area, I grabbed the beer that he was drinking, which earned another raised eyebrow before drowning it down in one go – earning a more shocked expression. I lowered the bottle, placed it down beside him, now empty, and gave him a smile.

"Just because I think beer is nasty, doesn't mean I can't drink one like someone who likes it." I sent him a wink before walking towards the table, and I could practically feel his eyes burning into my back.

Ah yes. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know I'm horrible. Splitting this chapter into three parts instead of two like I said earlier. Don't blame me – blame my need for setting things up and creating cliff hangers. I have a horrible habit, I know, trust me.**_

 _ **I would like to thank my friend Cameron for helping me with the chapter. All I did was edit bits, but he pretty much has created the chapters for the next two uploads. I owe him my children.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for checking out the story and sticking around to follow it! It warms my heart to know that this story has the support it has! Thank you so much! With that being said, if you guys see any error's, let me know! I like to learn from my mistakes, and I will happily take constructive criticism of any kind.**_

 _ **Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter! Taa taa~!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: You know what I love? The fall weather. Fall and spring are my favorite seasons, both for the holidays and the hoodie weather. I personally hate wearing t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, so now that it is hoodie weather – I can now wear one and be happy with my life. I love hoodie's C:**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for the support last chapter! I would like to announce that our story has been read over eleven-thousand times! That is amazing – so thank you guys so much! With that being said, we still aren't even at the half way point – and I really need to get back into writing so that I can meet the deadline I set myself for the half way mark. Though I will say, that time is coming up soon.**_

 _ **WE HAVE REACHED OUR 100 REVIEW MILESTONE!** **This being said – ****A CONTEST IS IN ORDER! Thank you guys so much for allowing this story to reach that milestone. Without all of you – this could have possibly never happened. This contest is a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, and all possible future reviewers!**_

 _ **THE PRIZE?** **A custom written story from yours truly – featuring any characters from Naruto, with a plot line of your choice. It can be sad, it can be happy, if can be sexual, it can be dark. Hell, It can be a love story between an original character and a canon character of your choice, you name it. The only thing I will not write is anything featuring serialized scenes with young characters.** **Said story can be anywhere between one to three chapters, depending on what the winner chooses. The story will be posted here on my account, and all credit towards OC's and the plot will go towards the winner.**_

 _ **HOW TO ENTER:** **Post a review on this story, stating that you would like to enter. Along with said entry, tell me what you like about the story! It can be short and sweet, or hell – it could be long. Just make it clear you are entering this contest – and I will pm you, letting you know that you have been entered in.**_

 _ **The deadline will be on November 25th 2016, and the results will be posted on the 26th along with a new chapter. The prize will be delivered out sometime before the Christmas/holiday season. I WILL PM THE WINNER ONCE THE RESULTS ARE ANNOUNCED! Everyone has fair chance!**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter – part three on their pool party adventure. Thank you again Cameron for helping me with this chapter! I owe you my life, and as always – you will be the father of my children.**_

 _How many days have passed like this?_

 _This city the crowd is fading, moving on_

 _I sometimes have wondered where you've gone_

 _Story carries on_

 _Lonely, lost inside_

 _I had this dream so many times_

 _The moments we spent has past and gone away_

 _Could there be an end to this_

 _What I'm feeling deep inside_

 _You know there's no looking back_

 _Glassy sky above_

 _As long as I'm alive_

 _You will be part of me_

 _Glassy sky the cold_

 _The broken pieces of me_

Glassy Sky

* * *

 **First Person**

I brought a hand to rest on my reddened nose, letting out a shaky sigh as I attempted to steady my vision.

I was drunk, very drunk at that. How it had happened – I didn't know. How many drinks have I had? It couldn't have been more then four... Maybe five?

Shit. I lost count.

I looked towards the beer pong table that had long since been set up. There was loud music playing in the background, and all I could smell was pool water and beer. Were they still playing? Last time I remember looking, they had just started.

Loud noises, splashing beer in plastic cups, grunts and pleasurable cheers. I guess that answers that question.

Kisame and Kakuzu were placing bets on the teams who were playing, Allen and Hidan verses Sasori and Deidara. It was clear that Deidara was drunk, by the look of his face and the sound of his words. I couldn't help but give a lip sided smile as I remembered how this party had come to this point.

" _Aww, no fair!" Jackie mumbled, turning to look at me with a slit hint of mock annoyance. "God Anna, you are such a crappy beer pong partner."_

" _Shut up.." I mumbled, attempting to take aim at Hidan and Allen's cup. I threw the ball and was rewarded with it being slapped away from the cups as if it were a pesky fly, and I couldn't help but give a hefty sigh. "I'm done with this game."_

" _You can't back out on me now girl." Jackie stated, crossing her arms as she attempted to mute out the very loud and mocking words from Hidan and Allen. I should have known not to place them on the same team. Damn Allen for convincing me otherwise._

" _Face it. I suck at this game, and you are only good when you are drunk. It's hopeless." I slumped my shoulders and proceeded to walk towards the bar – attempting to pour a shot of fire ball in an attempt to lighten my mood. "Boys, you can have this win."_

" _We did it baby!" Allen said, cheeks already turning a frosty pink. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Hidan, and the Jashinist responded by turning into an awkward statue. "I knew I could count on you!"_

" _Fuck... Okay, fine, whatever – Just please get off me." I couldn't help but smile as I shot back the cinnamon flavored whiskey, inhaling in an attempt to keep myself from throwing up. I was not a shot person in the slightest._

" _Awwie, but I want to keep playing!" Jackie proceeded to walk towards me and wrap herself around my waist in an attempt to pull me back towards the table. "Please! I don't care if we have to start a new game, just please..."_

" _I don't want to be a negative Nancy here, but I'm sorry Hun. I'm just not feeling it this time." Jackie give a pronounced pout as she pulled away, humming in defeat. I watched her for a moment, feeling rather down at the fact that I both didn't want to continue, and that she wanted to. Looking towards the other Akatsuki members, I came up with a quick plan. "Oy, Deidara."_

" _Hm?" He looked towards us, attempting to rid his hair of the chlorinated pool water that dripped off the ends. I gave him a smile before turning towards Jackie._

" _Why don't you play with Jackie? She wants to play more, but I'm not exactly up for it – she would love it if you played with her." I sent him a charming smile and a wink before nudging in her direction. Jackie took note of what we were saying and flipped herself around, almost excited at a chance._

" _That is an awesome idea Anna!" Jackie responded, excitement lacing her voice. She proceeded to put her hands together and walk towards the blonde, begging eyes wide and slightly watering. "Please Deidara – please come play with me! I will love you forever and ever!"_

 _Deidara sat there, mouth slightly opened from shock, and cheeks hinted rose. I couldn't help but smile, looking towards the teenager with amusement. It has been clear to me and a few others that the bomber had started to develop a crush on Jackie – and I won't lie when I say me and Kakuzu had a bet going on how long it would take him before he confessed._

" _U-un..." Deidara nodded after a moment of allowing his brain to process. He brought his hand up to give a light cough as he attempted to regain his composure. "Sure, let's play then."_

" _Yay!" Jackie gave the soaking blonde a hug, thus re-igniting the blush, now a bright crimson. I couldn't help but give a laugh as I heard a very audible sigh come from behind me._

" _Cute aren't they?" I whispered, turning to look towards Sasori, who was staring at the two blondes with a scowl._

" _Annoying more like." He mumbled, blowing a few strands of hair out from in front of his eyes. Deidara had pushed his partner in the water earlier – and being a wooden puppet, and fairly un-used to being wet again, was taking time to dry out._

" _Don't be all prissy Sasori. They are having fun, let them." I walked over and pat his head, only to receive an annoyed sigh as he mumbled something under his breath. I continued to walk behind him not long after only to stop short of the house, before turning back towards the puppet. "Sasori, could you do me a favor?"_

" _That would depend what the favor is." He mumbled._

" _When Jackie gets too drunk, can you step in for her?" I started, and right away I could tell he was sending me a judgmental gaze. I felt like I needed to adjust my wording. "I have a feeling know Deidara's nature, he'll probably become fairly competitive in an hour or two. Knowing Jackie as well, she will probably attempt to get as drunk as possible in an attempt to save her failing team, and she happens to have a habit of getting too drunk."_

" _Why should I do this?"_

" _Because." I stated, turning back and walking towards the back door of the house without sending him another glance. "I need a break. I'm always watching over her for the most part, and lately she has been watching over me. Usually I don't ask for a lot from you guys, but this time I am asking you for this one thing. Please make her night pleasurable – even if that means pleasing the other Dumbo's."_

 _Sasori paused for a moment before letting out a deep breathy sigh. "Fine." He mumbled, before turning back to watch the two teams set up. I gave a smile as I entered into the house, closing the door behind me._

" _Thanks Danna." I whispered, before making my way towards the kitchen for more juice. Now I could get drunk without worries._

The sound of bickering brought me back to my senses, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked towards the two artists, attempting to steady my wobbling vision. I squinted, trying to read their lips, but that only helped the smallest amount it could.

"...Art... Explosion!" Was all I could make out from Deidara, and Sasori looked fairly irritated.

Oh. They were bickering about art again. I should have known this would happen again.

What is Hidan and Allen doing? I turn my attention back towards the two. They were talking – about what I don't know. Their conversation is hushed, but from what I could make out with my pulsing vision, Allen is pulling the moves on Hidan. The loud mouth looks flushed, possibly confused. He must be drunk too, but then again, so is Allen.

What is everyone else doing? I look around the property and spot Pein and Konan, who had now taken possession of the spots me and Itachi once set. Konan looks a little flushed, but Pein appears to be alright. They both look happy, so that's good.

I continued my search, this time finding Jackie beside me. When did she get here? Was I chatting with her? We both had our legs resting in the pool, kicking them softly back and forth – creating waves in the still water.

I looked at her face – and she was worse off then I was. She was practically hanging off my form – her speech barely audible admits the various giggles and slurs. At least she was happy, so in the end it was a good night. Now, the big question. Where was Itachi?

I looked and I looked but I could not find him. Was he inside resting? Was he using the bathroom? I was curious to say the least. Then I had to ask myself, why was I intrigued with his whereabouts? Sure I liked the guy, but why was I suddenly wanting to find out?

"Jackie?" I mumbled, taking note of how hard it was to form sentences. At least I was able to make it sound correct – but it held the faintest slur. The blonde perked her head up, giving me a lop-sided smile as she tilted her head.

"Whats up?" The 'p' made a popping noise, as she snuggled herself into my arm further, latching on as if she would die without it. I gave her a small smile, resisting the urges to call her any form of cute.

"Where is.. Itachi?" I made sure to take my time in order to pronounce his name correct, not wanting to give away how drunk I was. Jackie paused for a moment, as if searching her memories for the last time she say him, but after a moment she looked back up at me – a drunken smile still hanging off her face.

"I dun'no. Sorry!" Gosh, could she even get any more cute? I brought my hand up to ruffle her short locks, and she responded with a giggle, thrashing her feet around.

"Alrighty, you need to calm down." I said with a laugh, watching her give me a puzzled look. She raised an accusing finger in my direction before her tone changed.

"Nuh-uh. You need to..." She paused for a moment, before laughing. "Haha... I feel funny..." She then brought a hand to rest on her stomach – and I knew right away.

"Kisame." I yelped, attempting to pull out of her grasp – but my attempt was futile. The shark man looked towards us, raising an eyebrow. "Please remove me from the drunk girl's grasp before she vomits on me."

Kisame gave a sigh before giving the game one last look. With a heavy heart, the shark man started walking in our direction, forcefully ripping Jackie's arms away from me and lifting the girl towards a near by bush. It wasn't too long after this occurred that the sound of vomiting and dry heaving was heard over the loud music.

"You owe me." He mumbled, watching the game from his spot behind the bush while he held Jackie's hair back. It was cute, I won't lie.

"Yeah, I most defiantly do." I responded with a half smile, attempting to pull myself up from my spot on the pool side. Right away I could tell my balance was off as I attempted to keep myself from wobbling into the pool. I was able to catch my footing, and with a minimal amount of trouble, I soon was on my feet and moving.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched me walk away. I gave him a shrug before continuing forward.

"I'm going on a walk. I need some fresh air since this area is tainted with the smell of booze and pool." Content with my response, he hummed lightly before the sound of Jackie retching again sounded over the music, causing him to give the blonde all his attention.

I looked down towards my feet, attempting to keep my balance with each and every step. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I passed the partying group, and soon I found myself walking towards the house. I opened the back door and let myself in – and almost instantly I took note of how dark and silent the house was compared to the outside.

"Where did everyone go?" I mumbled, taking my time to look around the empty house. I walked from the back towards the front windows and peered out, taking note of the lack of Jackie's parent's cars. "Odd."

I looked out the window one last time, and it was then that I caught a glance of a new car, parked close to ours that wasn't there before. I paused as I turned around, only to be started as I came face to face with a new person.

"Hello Anna."

"Fucking hell Henry." I mumbled, clutching my chest – attempting to sooth the heart attack I was close to having. "Did you have to make the house extra creepy just for your grand entrance?"

In front of me stood Jackie's older brother, and Haylie's twin: Henry. He looked just like his sisters, only with a masculine charm. He was tall and bulky, and just like his sisters, his hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, and they style was choppy and short, all while is eyes were a beautiful bluish-gray that looked almost like the ocean. This boy was a looker, but then again – all of the Brookes were.

"I do like to make a dramatic entrance." He stated, a small smirk lining his face. Though said smirk was quickly dropped at the sudden change of subject. "I also would like to avoid Jacklyn as much as possible."

"I hate to tell you this, but she is still your sister." I responded, my own features forming a slight scowl. I could almost feel the fact that I was hanging around Sasori too much. I really hated when Henry tried to pull this shit with Jackie. "You really should treat her like one."

"As far as I am concerned, she is no sister of mine." He grumbled, returning some of my personal space as he stepped backwards. "You know my views of her."

"I know them, and it doesn't mean I approve of them." I gave a sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest. This was really ruining my buzz. "What are you doing here anyways? And where are your parents?"

"They decided to go out and treat themselves tonight. They are getting a hotel room and enjoying the night – so they asked me to stick around and make sure your friends don't end up trashing the house." I nodded at this, accepting his response.

"Well, thank you for coming over to watch over us – but it really wasn't necessary." I said with a small smile, releasing my arms and raising a hand to scratch behind my head. "We have a few guys who aren't drinkers taking care of us, and I promise these guys clean up practically all their messes."

"That may be true, and I trust you on that end." He comment, and I was fairly shocked at how naturally his words came to him. "But, this was a perfect excuse to see who you were hanging around with – and also an excuse to see... You."

"M-me?" I was flabbergasted. Almost all at once, my face heated up with fear and anxiety as a sudden pang in my chest made itself known. Memories of the last night with Lucas and the event with Gabe ran before my eyes – and I practically wanted to throw myself out of the house. "W-why would you want to see me?"

"Come on now Anna." He stated, bringing a hand to ruffle his fluffy blonde locks. He stepped closer and closer to my body, making me more uncomfortable with every step he took. "Who wouldn't want to see you?" Another smirk lined his face as he brought a hand to rest underneath my chin, and his thumb brushed over it silently. "You have changed so much."

I couldn't help but feel tears being to sting my eyes. I removed my head from his hand and attempted to step back, only to collide with the window behind me. I had completely forgotten that I was cased in. "I-I'm sorry..." I attempted to leave towards the available space at his sides, but he quickly blocked my attempts.

"Why is it that you are trying to run away?" He mumbled, closing in the space between us until I was practically underneath him. "Do I scare you?"

"..." I didn't know what to say. Here was Jackie's older brother, attempting to size me while I was trapped like a rabbit in a snare. "...Y-yes..."

"I'm so happy you came in here alone Anna." He whispered, pushing his body against mine and holding me back. I let out a whimper of fear as flash backs hit me all at once. I shut my eyes as I attempted to push him back, but my actions were proved futile.

"Let her go." My eyes snapped open as I felt his weight shift off me. I turned towards the voice to see a very defensive looking Itachi. I could tell right away it was taking everything in his power not to flare up his sharingan.

"Tsk." He pushed himself off me, and I instantly dropped to the floor, grabbing my arms as I attempted to hold back a sob. Once again, during what should have been a happy night – was a ruined by some form of attempted assault. "Of course one of you guys had to walk in." The blonde crossed his arms, and his face held annoyance.

The room filled with silence as shuffling fabric was heard. I didn't dare look up as I was still attempting to collect my thoughts.

"Leave her alone, and don't touch her again." Itachi stated, moving himself so that he was now between the two of us. The tone of his voice held a distinct firmness, as if this would be the one and only warning he would receive. Henry clicked his tongue with mild annoyance as he took a step back from the Uchiha.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? She didn't even say no." He spat, attempting to size up the other. I took my time to look up at the two of them, and only then did I see how close I was to Itachi. The fear in my chest started to calm down, even though it still had potency. Henry sent a look to me. "If she doesn't say no, that means I can do anything I want to her."

Itachi hummed quietly, as if contemplating something. "I would suggest you leave my sight before the end of a minute. If not, I will happily inform Jacklyn's parent's of what has occurred as of tonight."

The room yet again filled with silence, as the two of them had a mute stand off. Henry's eyebrow twitched with frustration as he attempted to think of a come back, but in the end – we could tell he had nothing to say. Then, without saying anything, he proceeded to walk towards the front door, and exit the house without a passing glance.

The door clicked shut, and then it was just the two of us populating the darkened living room. We listened as the sound of a car starting up was heard just out side the house, and we watched as car lights flickered through the curtains that lined the windows, signaling that Henry was now gone. It was only then that I raised a shaky hand to my mouth, and shutting my eyes once more.

"Why does this always happen?" I whispered to myself, pulling my legs closer in an attempt to hid myself. Yet again, I was found in a situation where I was almost assaulted. Yet again, I needed to be saved. It was humiliating to say the least, and one of the people whom I respect the most was standing right in front of me – staring down at my person. I could only image what was going through his mind – but then again, I couldn't.

Minutes passed as I sobbed quietly, and not once did I hear any footsteps of leaving or coming closer. Did he leave? Did he stay? I couldn't bring myself to look up. Right now I was broken on the floor, crippled by anxiety and fear. At the same time, I wanted to stand up and run away. _I wanted to run away and never return._

The silent ruffle of clothes brought my attention back, and as much as I hated it myself, I kept my eyes shut. I couldn't allow myself to look at him. Knowing my luck, he was probably going to leave me to join the others, probably tell them what has happened. My thoughts jumbled together as scenarios spun through my head like a hamster on it's wheel. I was so entangled, that I didn't hear the sound of someone approaching my person.

I found my eyes snapping open as a sudden warm surrounded my body. I couldn't help the pang of fear that ran across my body, fear that he had come back and this time I was alone to defend myself. I know it was silly to think, but I am just a silly girl.

As I opened my eyes, my face was met with a clothed shoulder, and my nose tickled with the scent of smoke and pine. I turned my head to look towards who was suddenly encasing my body, but my fearful heart almost melted when I realized what was happening.

For the first time, I was being embraced by someone who made my heart flutter, and someone who I never considered to be the type to console.

I was being embraced by my savior, Itachi Uchiha.

My puffy and reddened face now held a crimson glow as I realized what the Uchiha was doing. Not in a million years would I consider him the type to do anything of this sort. Physical contact, the whole emotions deal – none of it. Even when it was just up, he still had his usual facade up, but when there were less in the house – only then did I see a more tender side of him.

This was a completely new side of him in which I have never seen.

He didn't shush me, he didn't speak any words – but he held me tight as tears fell from my eyes. His embrace was tight, but it didn't want to make me inch away with fear. It was welcoming, and I accepted it wholeheartedly.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and returned the embrace, and it was then that I knew I was safe. I was safe from everything in the world – for I knew that he would be there. He who never spoke about much, but wondered about a lot. I felt another sob unintentionally leave my lips as my heart yearned to let out the many months of hiding. Only once the sob left my lips did I allow myself to cry... And cry I did.

He sat there, holding me as I let my heart weep. I knew my cries weren't cute, but I didn't care about silly things like that. I needed this – even though it had happened out of horrible circumstances.

Minutes passed and no one came to disturb us, which I was thankful for. It wasn't long until my sobs became seldom, and soon I found myself just enjoying the warmth the Uchiha provided.

"Thank you." I whispered, giving him one last tight squeeze. I pulled myself away, and he allowed me with ease. I still couldn't bring myself to look at his face as I brought both my hands up to wipe away un-shed tears that still threatened to fall. "I needed that."

I suddenly felt a pressure on my forehead, and only then did I bring myself to look up at the Uchiha. I knew what he had done, but his face was one I had never seen on him before. His eyes held concern, his lips formed a sad smile, and his brows furrowed slightly. For one being usually stoic, this was an odd sight.

"It's okay to be sad, Anna." He stated, lowing his hand to rest on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "No one should have to go through what you have."

I was speechless. This night was too much for me already. I opened my mouth to respond, only to shut it, as I watched the Uchiha stand from his spot on the floor. I didn't know what to say to him.

"If we can help it, nothing bad will happen to you." He whispered quietly, reaching a hand out towards my person, offering me help with getting up. I accepted his hand, and he pulled me up quietly, before walking away towards the back door, only stopping before he left as if he was waiting to make sure I joined him. "I promise you that, Anna."

I could tell my cheeks were rose, but I could only hope that the smell of booze hid the fact that I was completely flustered by his words. I gathered myself up quickly, giving my eyes one last wipe as I went to join him, stumbling lightly before he caught me yet again, making sure I was okay.

The night from there continued on, only now he wouldn't leave my side. My heart beat wildly with every moment, and I could barely form any more words.

I don't know if it is the booze taking over or if it is just me, but all I knew right then and there – was that I was falling in love with Itachi Uchiha, and it wasn't just some silly anime crush.

I only hope that he may feel the same for me one day.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I finally got around to finishing this. This quickly turned into something different than what I had previously set out to do for this chapter. I ain't mad thought – that's for sure.**_

 _ **I won't bombard you guys with a long author's not like the top one – so I'll leave it off like this. Please remember guys to read the authors notes near the top. If you guys want a custom story – enter this contest! It will be worth it – I promise!**_

 _ **-Totally forgot to do a question of the chapter – so here is one now!-**_

 _ **The Question LAST Last Chapter:** **Have you ever been fired from a job? If so, how and why?**_

 _ **Answer: I have never been employed, and I currently am not for medical reasons. Hopefully I will be able to get a job soon though! One can hope :)**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What are your views on Allen? Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for supporting this story – and I promise things will get exciting soon enough! Until then – I will see you guys next chapter. Cheers!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I am so happy last chapter was well received! I was worried about keeping everyone in character, so when I want moments like what happened with Anna and Itachi, I try to keep them sticking in character – or as close to canon as possible. Itachi more then likely is a sweetie when he want's to be (And when he isn't near the others. Only low key tho.)**_

 _ **I really need to get back in the habit of getting chapters done and out more regularly. You guys honestly deserve more chapters – and I feel like crap knowing that I haven't been uploading as frequently as I believe I should. I will try my best to write more for you guys – and I will also attempt to stock up on chapters so I can have something to upload just in case. Until then, enjoy these fresh puppies :).**_

 _I had a dream_

 _It was of the time we were born_

 _We lived such a beautiful life_

 _In a city of wombs_

 _We clapped our hands and smiled_

 _We drank the paint dry_

 _The colors of the rainbow changed_

 _We started wanting to be held_

 _I couldn't walk alone anymore_

österreich - Munou

* * *

 **Third Person:**

"Are they asleep?" Pein asked, looking towards Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan who had been tasked with taking care of the girls and Allen during the night.

The party was a great break for the Akatsuki members. They were given time to relax, have a couple of drinks, get to know the girls a little more – hell even get to know Allen, but there was an underlining task that was given to Pein before he left with the others.

" _See if you can get the girls to talk while the are drunk. If not, talk with the others. Make sure they know their place in this situation. Have them try to drag out information." Tobi told Pein and Konan as they prepared to leave._

" _I feel as though they would be willing to lend some information if we wait just a bit longer." Konan commented, looking towards Pein for added support. They way they were bonding with the girls at this point, there really seemed like there was no need for force – but alas, Tobi, or who they knew as 'Madara' was the one to give orders. They were simply followers._

" _That does not matter, Konan. We have given them well more then enough time. The sooner we get information, the sooner we can leave and return home." Tobi muttered, pacing lightly in the small bedroom they were given. "Soon enough we will find a lead that will bring us home – and when that happens, we will either force the information out of them, or take them with us depending on the time frame."_

" _I really don't think that is necessary-" Konan started, but she was shut down by Pein, who extended a hand to hush the lavender haired woman._

" _We will get the information out of them." Was all he said before they watched the orange masked man nod his head._

" _Good." Tobi looked towards Konan, his sharingan burning a bright red through the only visible eye hole. "Woman, watch your tongue. You are not the one to give orders here – and in the end, if need be – I can and will replace you." With that, Tobi exited the room and returned to his boyish persona, leaving the Akatsuki 'leader' and 'angel' alone in their room._

" _Nagato, I really don't think we need to force the information out of those two." She pleaded. Though she wasn't a woman who felt the need to beg – hell, she found it pitiful half the time, but even she had to admit. She had become fairly close with both of the girls. They were her first female companions, even if the circumstances were not favorable._

" _You have grown too close to the girls Konan. You and I both know that once we are done here, there is a large possibility that you may never see them again." Pein commented, eyes attempting to hold their hardness as he talked with his closest friend. Konan couldn't help the saddened look that washed over her features._

" _You too have grown close with them, Nagato. These girls have been through a hell of a lot just to keep a roof over our heads, and even thought we may help – in the end, they have done a lot." She could tell she was starting to become angry, and she tried her best to calm herself down with deep breaths, but alas – nothing worked._

" _...You are correct. I too have grown close with them." He mumbled with a sigh, breaking his character enough to bring a hand to rest on his forehead as he processed all that he was going to have to do. "Though both you and I know that there could be catastrophic events if we don't end up getting their knowledge."_

" _It just... Feels so wrong." Konan walked towards their shared bed and sat herself down. "These are the first... 'Girl' friends I felt I have made. Even the others have grown close with them. I would hate to have to hurt them and break this bond we have created all for information. I am sure the both know they will eventually have to let us in on what they know – but even if they do, they probably try to avoid it with fear that they might get hurt."_

" _If that must happen, then it must Konan." Pein stated with a faint sigh. "If they do not speak, I will try to convince the others to get information from. If they refuse from there, and we have still not found a way home – then we will have to use other methods. If all fails from there, we will take them with us."_

 _Konan said nothing from there, but proceeded to stare out the window. This was suppose to be a fun day._

 _She could only pray that her only female companions would not be hurt by their actions._

"Yeah, they are passed the fuck out." Hidan commented, picking at dried vomit on the shirt he was forced to wear. "That fucking kid cannot stomach his fucking drink. Bastard ruined the only good shirt that I fucking had."

"You don't even wear shirts, un." Deidara mumbled, clearly intoxicated, only keeping his head up with the support of Sasori who did it begrudgingly. Hidan responded with a slew of curses, but he was shut down by Pein.

"Enough, Hidan." Hidan sat down beside Kakuzu, who was happily counting the money he had received from Kisame and the few others who took part in their bet. Hidan was still clueless that Allen was hitting on him, and to top things off – the had lose this round of pong.

"Is there a reason why you called a meeting now?" Kisame asked, crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen. All of them were rather curious why they were suddenly called to a 'secret' meeting, let alone at someone else's home.

"With the girls being as intoxicated as they were, along with that boy – there is little chance of them bothering us." He stated, sitting himself down in the biggest chair provided by the room. "Normally they proceeded to talk a handful of you with them while they are out, and there has been a change of plans. This cannot wait."

"What the fuck is it then? I'm fucking tired." Hidan proceeded to put his head on top of Kakuzu's shoulder, but this attempt was met with a whack on the head – sobering up the Jashinist a tad. "Fuck off!"

"Hidan." Once again, Hidan stopped what he was doing in order to listen to his leader – left only to mutter words under his breath. "Now that we are all here..." His eyes scanned over his various subordinates to watch their expressions. He caught sight of Konan, who purposely avoided his gaze, and though he wanted her to give him her attention – he knew her views on this subject. "Over the next week, we will begin extracting information from the girls. We have given them ample amounts of time over the past two months – and they have failed to give us anything more then a few pieces they allowed themselves to give. It is clear they are withholding their knowledge – and with the foreseeable future being that we shall be leaving this place, we need to be able to find out as much as we can."

"We already knew you planned on gathering information from the girls – but why are you enforcing this as of now?" Kakuzu commented, looking up from the money he had received. They had all been informed during various other meetings that this would be the case.

"Because, if the girls choose not to tell us anything of value – we will be forced to take more drastic measures." He stated, eyes scanning over the other members of the Akatsuki. A few shuffling eyes, and a clearly distasteful look from Konan. "If need be, we will use various tactics we use on other Shinobi when extracting knowledge – but due to that well known fact that a few of you have begun to form relationships with the girls, a few of you may choose not to participate in these events if they happen. That is why I am giving you a third option."

"Which is?" Sasori asked, clearly bored by the conversation that was going on. He with neither bothered at the thought of torture, or if they tagged along – but what he hated was how long their leader was taking with letting them in on this 'third choice'.

"Befriend the girls, get them to like you enough that they may give into their want to give their views of our future."

Itachi's eyes scanned throughout the room, face remaining stoic as he did so. He was not a fan of this idea – for he shared the same views as Konan. He had overheard the two of them talking – for the walls that the girls room shared were rather thin. He felt there was no need for the use of force or violence on the two girls that were housing them with no issues.

He much like the others had started to make it clear – the fact that all of them to some degree enjoyed Anna's and Jackie's company. As Hidan put it during dinner one night, "They add spice to this fucking gloomy organization". Though his views on the girls went much deeper then that.

There was something about Annabelle that peaked his interests. The way she talked, the way she acted – hell even the way she wore herself. Much like him, she put thought into her words. She also had a habit of weighing the pro's and con's before she put in her final decision. It was rare that he found another individual like him self on that end – but there was much more to his curiosity.

All in all, the things Anna did reminded him of his first love, but never lover – Izumi Uchiha.

He would never admit it – but many of the things she did, and even the way she looked some times screamed of his former love. She was sweet, caring, gentle hearted – and always looking into the positive of things even though she had been through more then any civilian girl should. To top things off though – she treated him as if he were as human as her – someone who had done nothing wrong, and this he had to admit, warmed is blackened heart.

" _You know, I knew what dango was, and I knew what it looked like – but I never knew it was made like this." Anna commented, a thin smile lining her face as she began to knead the dough with her hands – adding little bits of water at a time. "My cooking is rather 'American' as I would call it, so call me narrow minded on the subject of this type of cuisine. Kind of makes me want to branch out a little more."_

 _Everything was lined out in front of her – plates for separating the dough and giving them their signature colors and flavor – all while she had iced water and boiling water ready for when she was finished. Itachi stood by her side, helping her as much as he could since they were making enough portions to feed a hefty amount of people._

" _Our cooking is more fish and vegetable based." Itachi stated, kneading his own ball of dough – only he was more close to finishing. "Our main meals consist of items containing some form of rice, seaweed or fish product – and very rarely do we use more red meats."_

 _Anna hummed lightly, her smile still present. "Well now, it seems like our diet is rather unhealthy compared to what yours was back in your world. I'm sorry if you haven't been a fan of it – I only know what I was taught or I have learned on my own."_

 _Itachi proceeded to divide the dough into three sections, dropping each on their own designated plate before adding some more dry ingredients – getting ready for another batch. "I do not mind most of the food you cook."_

" _The key word in that was 'most'." She said with a laugh, finishing up her batch. She followed what the Uchiha had done before hand and decided the dough into three sections – only this time she took one of the plates and proceeded to mix in some red food coloring. Itachi turned to eye her – a slight hint of amusement shining through his eyes. "I know you aren't the biggest fan of red meats – so I try to have a good variety of vegetarian components. It's clear though that now I really need to be careful with what I choose to make."_

" _As I said, most of the food you make – I do not mind. However..." He tapped the top of his mouth with his tongue as he attempted to choose his next words carefully – finishing up and grabbing one of the plates – this time only adding Matcha. "What you do make, feels... Homey."_

" _Homey?" She commented, pausing for a moment before the smile on her face intensified. "Wow, my food has never been called homey. Makes me feel like a mother."_

" _Hn." Itachi didn't know what to say to that, but he was please that his words were enough to cause her smile to brighten._

 _He would never say it out loud, but Anna – when she smiled a genuine smile, was gorgeous._

 _They continued their work, and soon enough they moved on to start boiling the raw balls of dango, rolling them into perfect balls and dropping them into the hot water._

" _How did you learn to cook?" Itachi asked, attempting to maintain the conversation. He usually wasn't one to talk, but he felt like he needed to pay her in some way in thanks for making one of his favorite dishes. It was the least he could do._

" _I learned both from my mother and my grandmother." She started, suddenly beginning to lose herself with past memories. "My parents would always take me over to grandma's house along with my brother – and she would always have us involved with baking our favorite treats. Grandma always made the best cookies – but she always said it tasted better when we helped." Her eyes became glassy as she continued working, taking out a few of the dumplings that had begun to float and put them into the cold water that they had available. Itachi watched her, memories of his own mother teaching him how to cook attempting to come back up, but he held them down – just as he always had._

" _I remember my brother always use to complain 'cooking is for girls!' and all of us would laugh. In the end, he was better then both of us." She gave a quiet laugh as she processed what happened next. "I was five when she became ill, while my brother had just turned four at the time. She soon lost her memories of us, and died not too long after."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that." Itachi said with genuine words. "Losing someone close to you can be hard."_

" _Yeah..." You would know. It was clear she held herself back from commenting further – but Itachi took note of the change in her mood – her smile holding a sudden falseness to it. "Not long after grandma died – our mom got sick. Luckily she held out until I close to finishing my first year of high school, but it still broke our hearts to see her go how she did."_

 _Itachi said nothing as he continued to listen. Not once had she opened up about her family. They knew she had a brother and that her parents seemed to be around – but over the past few days it had come to light from Jackie that Anna didn't like to bring up her family issues._

" _She was diagnosed with ALS, also known as Lou Gehrig's disease. It usually kills somewhere between two to five years after being diagnosed, but that woman was stubborn. I remember when she was diagnosed, our father was freaking out all while she shrugged it off. 'I have dealt with worse' the woman would say." Her genuine smile returned for a second, but it faltered not too long after. "She always had a handful of the symptoms such as stiff movements and she would sleep often, but it was only after grade eight that it really hit. I remember, I had just turned fourteen and suddenly she couldn't pull herself out of her chair. I had to call my father home from work to help me get her up. As I have said before I'm not very strong."_

 _She finished up with plucking the dango from the boiling water, and while she kept talking she proceeded to start skewering the dumplings. "That is what sucks about ALS. You lose control of your body, but you still feel everything. You lose the ability to walk, eventually talk, and soon enough you lose the ability to breath – but you feel everything. That random scratch you have on your leg, someone brushing up against you. I would never wish this disease on anyone." She dropped the smile entirely then, and continued to skewer the dumplings, but it was clear now that she was still affected by this memory. "Not long after that, she was confined to a wheel chair. Me and my brother took care of everything – and my dad..." She paused, as if choosing her own words._

" _...Me and my brother were pretty much her sole care takers. She refused to have nurses come in. Yet again – this woman was savage. 'The only people who can touch me are my children and my husband – everyone else can piss off'. Silly Silly woman... Eventually though, she almost lost the entire ability to talk, and she was having trouble breathing. She couldn't eat without almost choking on her food – and in the end me and my brother became depressed. I can only imagine how bad she felt. One day, she looked to us – and with the last of the strength she could muster, she was able to grab onto my hand – and tell her that she love me and my brother."_

 _Anna's eyes began to water, but she held herself back from making any other known features that she was about to cry hidden. "That was the last thing she ever did. I tucked her into bed, me and my brother kissed her head, and we treated it as if we would wake up and she would be there the next morning. Sometime during the night, she stopped breathing as passed away. Me and my brother both woke up to my father screaming, holding her lifeless body. It was the first and only time I saw my father cry. He truly became a broken man without that woman."_

 _Itachi watched quietly, unsure of what to say. That truly was a tragic way to go out. He feared for himself many nights that his lungs would one day give out and he would die in his sleep – unable to fulfill his set destiny._

" _...I'm sorry." Anna brought a hand up to rub her eyes quietly before she looked back at him. "Here I am getting all depressing and getting off topic. I'm sorry about that." She sent him a smile, finishing the rest of dango with ease._

" _You do not need to feel sorry for becoming emotional Anna. I am sorry for bringing up the subject." Anna paused for a minute, before nodding._

" _Thank you. Anyways! Do you think this will be enough for everyone? I hope it turns out well.." She proceeded to bend down and stare at the colorful balls, as if asking something. "I wonder what they taste like."_

 _A hand suddenly came into her view as Itachi proceeded to grab one on the skewers and pop it into his mouth with ease. Months of not being able to have his favorite treat had his mouth watering, and the fact that she was willing to learn how to make it made him excited. After a minute of savoring the taste, he let a small smile creep onto his face._

 _Ah, just like home._

 _Anna watched with curiosity, but she could tell by the smile that was on his face that it was good. She then proceeded to pick up one of the sticks of dumplings and try it as well – only to be shocked by the flavor and texture._

" _I can totally see why you like these." She squealed unnaturally – surprising the Uchiha. Itachi couldn't help but crack a proper smile as he watched the girl gush at the new treat. "It's sweet, but not too sweet – and I love the texture. Why haven't I had these before! You know what, fuck my cooking – making these all day and every day." She grabbed another one. "Why did you show me how to make these? I won't be able to stop now..."_

 _Just as he would with his brother, Itachi extended his hand and poked her forehead. It was a rare gesture that he only did to his little brother, and he hadn't done it since he massacred the clan... But with Anna, though he didn't know what, he just felt the need to do it. For some reason, this girl made him feel like family._

 _Anna proceeded to grab her forehead in shock, much like his little brother use to. Only she didn't pout after – instead she smiled, a very lovely smile._

" _They taste like... home." Itachi commented, proceeding to grab a few more sticks and watching Anna's expression for a moment more, before returning to the shared bedroom, intent on returning to his novels..._

 _And make sense as to why his heart was beating so loudly._

Kisame watched his partner, thumb resting on his nose as he took in the dazed look that he had. He too, much like Sasori had, taken notice that his partner had started to express feelings towards one of the girls. Though he knew Itachi would never accept or acknowledge the feeling in his heart when he finally came around to it, he could defiantly tell that the Uchiha was starting to get it. Much like him, he too had enjoyed the girls company, even coming close to say they were on friendly terms. The though of distorting the relationship they have in order to extort information didn't sit well with him.

Also the thought of ruining possible further relationships didn't sit well with him either – especially now that one of the few members of the organization he could call close to a friend and more then a partner in arms, was starting to express more outwardly. The unemotional was starting to become a little more emotional.

Pein took note of the faint look of displeasure from some of the members faces. "I hope you have all not forgotten that we cannot stay here forever. When we leave, we need this information, and the girls are key to this." Kakuzu and Sasori gave a few acknowledging grunts, and the others remained fairly unresponsive.

"Do what you can to make them open up, even if it means making them fall for you. Once you have obtained enough information, you can feel free to drop those relationships and we can then take our leave." His tone was final. With that, he gave a final look across the room. "This is the only mission I can give you right now, and you will all follow through with it. Understood?"

Various yes's chimed through the room, only this time fairly they sounded fairly dead – like they were being forced to do something that they didn't want to do.

And they really didn't.

With that, Pein looked towards Konan who stood from her spot. She walked towards the room they were given permission to stay in much before Pein, and with that even he had to sigh. This wasn't something he wanted to force the others to do, but it was something that they had to. Every bit of information was another lead to a ticket home.

Soon enough, all the Akatsuki emptied out of the living room into their provided guest rooms, intent on heading to bed and letting the end stress of the day and the booze to pass over. One thing was for sure though, even if they didn't want to do it – they would try their best to make sure they didn't have to resort to more vicious methods.

The girls didn't need to be subject to that. Because in the end, they were just civilians. In the end, they invaded their world.

* * *

Allen tapped the 'stop' button on his phone to stop the recording.

He had woken not long after being placed to bed, only to vomit what was left inside his stomach. Part of him thanked the fact that he was a quiet vomiter, but another part of him wanted to thank the other fact that though he got drunk fast, he sobered up even faster.

Once he was finished vomiting, he heard voices coming from the living room. Right away, he could tell just by their tone that this wasn't something that he should have been listening to – but even he had to admit, curiosity got the better of him. Whipping out his phone, he recorded much of their conversations – and as he listened to the other's 'speak', he was disgusted.

These were people who were living along side two of his closest high school friends.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, he scrambled towards the bed as fast as he could – trying to make it appear as though he was sleeping the entire time. Just as he put his head to the pillow, the door creaked open, signaling that someone entered the room.

Allen didn't dare turn his head to show that he was awake – so he tried his best to calm his breathing. The foot steps approached one of the girls bed, and even though he didn't open his eyes, the voice spoke volumes of who it was.

"Don't worry Jackie, un." Came a soft mumble. The sound of ruffling fabric sounded throughout the room as Deidara brought a hand to stroke the blonde girls face, taking in her soft sleeping features. "I won't abuse our friendship like that. I will protect you, un."

With that, the blonde bomber leaned down, and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door softly.

Allen opened his eyes and frowned, before closing them again, this time allowing sleep to finally catch up to him.

He would make sure the girls knew what was happening. Even though he hadn't seen them in years, he would protect them with his life.

Nothing will ever hurt his girls if he has a word in it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not going to lie – this was a hard chapter to write. I knew I had to add more 'Obito' moments in this, for in the end – this is still the Akatsuki. Sketchy shit is still going to happen, for they are criminals. I only hope I am able to translate future actions better then I did with this chapter. As I have said before, this story isn't all sunshine and rainbows.**_

 _ **With that being said, thank you guys for all the love and support with this story! Your reviews, kind words, favorites and follows warm my little cold Canadian heart! I love you all!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What are your views on Allen?**_

 _ **Answer: I felt like this story needed another comic relief. I love Hidan, and I love my best friend Cameron, so I told the little fuck to make a character for the story and we came up with Allen. All in all – I actually love Allen. Depending on how the story goes – they may get a spin off.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Who is your favorite Uchiha out of the whole of the clan?**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much! See y'all next chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: The newest episode of Naruto had me in tears. I have read all these Itachi head canon's saying that he would be a crappy or bland cook at best, but I watch this new episode and I just broke down in tears while I laughed my ass off. Itachi confirmed house wife. It's so fucking hot – omg.**_

 _ **You guys have no idea how happy I am that last chapter was so well received! I wanted to bring the more serious side of the Akatsuki back because in the end – they still are S-Ranked criminals attempting to find their way back home. SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED SHIPPUDEN Obito still thinks he is in charge, Zetsu is still plotting, and Pein is still being manipulated. I have plans for this – and you guys will see in the future – but I needed to bring some of that back.**_

 _ **It was also an excuse to have Allen more involved with the serious plot. I didn't just want to throw him in there with no explanation.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry not sorry (But totally sorry because I don't like writing bits like this :C) Enjoy the chapter guys!**_

 _Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

 _Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

Damien Rice – 9 Crimes

* * *

 **First Person**

"Anna, if lower your head any more then you already have – you are going to become one with your breakfast." Allen commented, amusement evident in his voice.

I winced as I opened my eyes, attempting to ignore the pounding headache and nausea that threatened to ruin my day. The blinding light that filled the kitchen didn't really help what I was feeling, so I forced myself to keep my head down so that my hair protected my face.

"Hn..." I mumbled, picking up my fork and attempting to eat the breakfast I was served. I could hear a snicker behind me as I brought a somewhat burnt sausage to my mouth – but I tried my best to ignore it.

"The bitch has been hanging around Uchiha too much." Hidan commented, mouth filled with poorly chewed food. Kakuzu winced at the sight of his partner and proceeded to look another direction, not watching to catch sight of what was in his mouth.

"I agree, un." Deidara joined in, an ice bag balanced on his downed hair – attempting to sooth his own pounding headache. "Not only does she talk like him now, but she is starting to look like him, un." He then proceeded to point out her now obvious stress marks – forming due to various reasons.

"Deidara." I commented, earning the blondes attention. I wasn't in the mood for someone mocking my appearance – especially after what happened a few days ago. "Fuck you."

"She also has been hanging a lot around Hidan." Kisame said with a laugh, pushing his now finished plate away from his form as he proceeded to stand and stretch his muscles. I sent a glare towards the shark man's direction, but he returned it with a playful smirk, before sticking out his tongue. "You know I mean well Anna."

"Whatever..." I pushed my food away from me, feeling another wave of nausea hit my stomach as I attempted to down what I had in my mouth. Allen and Jackie looked at me with raised eyebrows – since they were the cooks this morning.

"Are you feeling alright Anna?" Allen asked, a small smile playing on my lips. "Usually you aren't the type to catch a hang over."

"Usually that is me." Jackie commented, adjusting her hand so that her chin could rest on it. "Yet today I woke up with none. Huh."

"That's great for you." I mumbled, as I proceeded to bring my arms up to the table I was sitting it, and wrap them together – creating a nest for my head. "Go take your un-hangovered asses and shove yourselves one."

"Feisty." Allen said with a smile, before he continued working on eggs for the others.

From then on the room went quiet for the most part – aside from a comment from Hidan, Jackie bickering along side Jackie, and Kisame barking at the two of them. I thanked them for keeping the silence for the most part – thus allowing me to wake up somewhat and prepare myself for when Jackie's parents returned.

I only could hope though that Jackie's brother would stay from us the rest of our visit.

"We are home!" Jackie's mother bellowed as she threw their front door open – purse and jacket in hand while her husband stood behind her, struggling to carry both his and his wife's belongings. "I am so happy you guys found the breakfast foods – we were worried that you weren't going to make yourselves at home. Any friend of Anna and Jackie's is welcome to raid our fridges!"

"Mommy!" Jackie shouted, and I couldn't help but wince at the sudden change of volume. Even though she wasn't Jackie's biological mother, she still was practically the one who raised her.

That's another story for another time.

The short haired blonde ran up to her mother and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug – which was happily returned. "Thank you again for allowing us to have fun last night! We really needed it – and you guys are the best parents ever!"

"Jacklyn, you should know by now we will do anything for you that will make you happy!" Her mother gave a laugh and her whole body jiggled with happiness. That woman radiated happy.

Allen, the Akatsuki and I watched from our spots in the living room with a mix of curiosity, amusement and fear due to the radiating happiness that was coming off the two of them. We all then turned to look at her father who looked like he was about to pass out. "Can I have some help over here?"

Konan stood from her spot beside Pein and walked towards the man, taking half the load and putting it on the ground, relieving him of most of the stress the load was causing. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how hard it was to carry that stuff." Konan sent him a friendly smile before nodding and returning to her seat, only to ignore the look Pein was giving her, which prompted a sigh from the ginger Akatsuki leader.

"Good news!" I brought my head up to look towards Jackie's father, who made his way towards me with a few sheets of paper in his hand. I raised an eyebrow as he sat beside me, and placed the papers in front of my person.

"I was able to find a lovely property that should help you guys out with the housing situation. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large living room and finished basement, and the kitchen is lovely. To top things off – huge half an acer back yard – away from the city, but still within at the same time." I lifted the papers to inspect them, and my jaw dropped at the price.

"2,500$ to rent." I mumbled, looking towards him. "Even if we had our old jobs, we wouldn't be able to afford this – I hope you know that."

"Of course I did." He waved a dismissive hand before looking around the room at the various Akatsuki members. "The owner of the property is a friend of mine – and this just so happens to be his main property. As of right now though, he is living in the states with his wife and two kids – so they are attempting to rent out as quickly as possible."

"This helps us how?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we are friends, and because I have helped him in the past – he is willing the lower the price to 1,500$." He looked back towards the Akatsuki members. "I also hope that you guys will be pitching with the rent guys. Making my 'daughters' pay for everything is completely against my morals as a father."

The room went quiet as a few of them exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond. We had already given them warning that some of them would have to find jobs – but they were also warned that it was going to take them a while to come up with the necessary paperwork in order to forge their identities. Pein looked towards Jackie's father.

"When we have acquired jobs, we will help where needed." He stated, tone emotionless and cold. Jackie's father couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine as he looked towards the pierced Akatsuki leader. He wouldn't lie – this guy creeped him right out.

"I would hope so..." He started, before he turned his eyes to me – and leaned close so that he could whisper in my ear. "Anna, you know you can tell me if these guys are hurting you, or you are being held as some kind of hostage. I have good lawyers you know."

 _If only you knew..._ "No dad, they are completely fine. If I was being held hostage I would have let you know – and so would Jackie." He let out a sigh he had been holding, and nodded carefully – pulling himself away from my ear.

"Alright! Would you like to arrange for a viewing of the property – or would you like me to put in the call, confirming the deal?" He asked, and I looked towards the others – considering what was shown to me.

I raised from my spot, papers in hand and walked towards Pein, who raised a curious eyebrow. I placed the papers in his hand, showing him the pictures and details of the house. "You think this is good enough for us?"

His ringed eyes scanned across the paper as he took in the information that it proved. From the pictures shown – it was clear the house was almost triple the size of the current one they were living in. It even had a backyard with a privacy fence so that they wouldn't have to train elsewhere unless they needed to practice more powerful jutsu's. This house was fitting for their needs.

"This house will do." He stated, and I nodded with a small smile.

"Then there is your answer." I folded the papers and shoved them into my pocket before nodding towards Jackie's father. "Put in the call saying that we will take it. He does know how many people will be moving in, correct?"

"He does, I informed him. It also helps knowing that this house is pretty much secluded from the rest, and the property is surrounded by a small forest so that should help. So with that being said – you guys can be as loud as you want."

"Good good..." I gave a sigh, taking notice of the shivers I was developing. Of course the need for a high would kick in now of all times. "Ugh... All I want to do is go home – this hang over is killing me."

"You guys don't need to leave yet – we barely have spent time with you!" Jackie's mom commented, walking towards me and pulling me into one of her hugs. As soon as she got a hold of me though – she too caught sight of my shivering. "Sweetheart, are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf and you look absolutely pasty."

"I'm fine, I just don't feel too hot. I didn't get a good sleep last night." She let go of me and brought a hand to rest on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Well you don't have a fever, so that's good. I guess you are right then, though. If you feel the need to leave – you guys go ahead and get going." I could tell she was pouting, but I was too busy trying to hide my other symptoms.

I hadn't been using as much in order to make what I had last. I could tell Hidan had shifted his eyes over to me, giving me a weary look. The only thing I cared about thought was getting my next high. "I do think it's best that return home as soon as we can. What do you think guys?"

"I feel like ass, so I'm not complaining, un." Deidara commented, and the others seemed to shrug in response. Jackie was the only one who looked as though she wanted to stay.

"You guys can go ahead and leave then – I kinda want to stay here for a little bit since I haven't seen my parents in a while. Dad, you can drive me home later – correct?"

"Of course I can – you know I have no problems with doing that. I'll take what time you allow me!" Her father held the same goofy smile the blonde had – and it was clear where she caught most of her genes.

"Let's get going then." I mumbled, ushering the others to finish up their meals so that we could leave. It was clear that I was being more pushy – and this resulted in a few uncertain eyes trailing my form as I attempted to get everything together.

Soon enough, we said our goodbyes which resulted in a few bone crushing hugs from Jackie's mother – and a few hand shakes from Jackie's father. It wasn't too long after that we all piled into our designated cars and started our journey home.

"Why is it that you wanted to leave so badly, un?" Deidara asked as he seated himself in the back seat – following the same order as last time. "Usually it is Danna who is pushing everyone to hurry up."

"As I said before, I'm just not feeling well, alright?" I could tell I was coming off a bit rude, but that didn't matter to me. The nausea that I was having seemed to intensify as the need to vomit arose.

"I hope you aren't getting sick. I don't feel like catching one of the colds you guys have floating around in this world." Kisame gave a shudder as he lowered his passenger window – giving a deep sigh as the cool morning summer air washed over him. It would only be a few hours before the heat would become too much for them.

"If I get sick, I'll make sure to avoid you guys – don't worry about that." I gave a sigh as I focused on driving, occasionally looking at the back passengers through the rear-view mirror. Though for most of the time the others were focused on each other, or grabbing a nap while the could, there was one thing that stood out.

The gaze from a very curious Itachi Uchiha.

It was only once that I caught his eyes on my in the rear-view mirror, and it was only that one time that I needed to make sure that I told myself not to look back there again.

I couldn't tell if he was trying to figure out something about me, judging me quietly, or just thinking in general – but something about my need for a high and the thought of scrutinous eyes cause me to become paranoid. That last thing I needed was someone else knowing that I stuck a needle in my arm for fun.

What I didn't know, was I nailed that thought right on the nose, for Itachi Uchiha was curious as to what was going on – and why wasn't I telling anyone.

The Uchiha's charcoal colored eyes were lite up with his crimson sharingan. Though his illness had dissipated in this new world, one thing that hadn't cleared up as much as he would have liked was his eye sight.

He had considered taking up Anna's advise on visiting someone to see if they could fix his eye sight, but he weighed the pro's and con's as usual. In the end – his plans with Sasuke hadn't changed. In the end, he hoped one day his brother would get his revenge, and their clan would able to be rest. This was a big issue in the scheme of things – but then there were the pro's. He would be able to see again – to be able to take in this new world to the fullest. Though he could see much better then what he use to see, he still wanted to see more.

Watching Anna with his sharingan instantly allowed him to take note of a couple of key bits of information. One, it was clear that – true to her word, she wasn't feeling well. Whatever she had going on was effecting her mental capabilities, though he wasn't sure what was going on. If she was sick or dying, she would tell the others. However, the second thing he took note of, was the fact that she was lying.

The way she scrunched her hands up, the nervous sweat the began to blanket her brow – though minuscule, the sharingan able to pick it up. Even the way he heart pace quickened – she was lying about something.

For days since they first had met the girls, he had watched her with careful eyes. She would disappear into the bathroom for hours, only to come out sleepy and tired – usually falling asleep not too long after emerging. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one watching her with a close eye.

Hidan too, was taking note of small things. This honestly surprised Itachi when he realized he wasn't the only one. Only with him though, he seemed to know more then the Uchiha had come to know.

He would have to confront him about it later.

I gave a sigh, running a hand through my long and messy hair. The faster we got home, the better, for the sooner I could get my high, the faster I would be able to calm down. I only hoped that I had enough to last me the week – for I knew, just as Hidan had said earlier, he was forcing me to cut off – or her would make sure the others knew of my habit.

I hope I have enough left, because once I'm out – I'm out. I guess it's for the better right?

* * *

 **Third Person**

"You fucking Idiot." Shouted a male voice, soon followed with the sound of a tipping over trash can, spewing it's contents across the floor. "How could you fuck up someone as easy as 'Rape the girl, make sure no one finds out'."

"Had I known that someone was in the house at the time, I would have pulled her into a more secluded area. I'm sorry sir." Henry's eyes stared blankly into the ground below him, attempting to process what had happened the night before. "Punish me as you please."

A loud sigh sounded throughout the empty alley way, as a shadow covered man attempted co calm himself. He gave the blonde a simple task – a simple task that he had failed. The girl was a druggy who was drunk to the point where she was wandering off alone. To anyone else, this would have been an easy job.

"You know what?" The voice continued, irritance clearly underlying. "I will give you one last chance. Fuck this up one more time, and it will be you getting your face pounded on by a psychopath."

"Look Lucas, I won't let you down again. I just want you to know that."

"I know you won't. I won't let you a second time."

Lucas eyed the blonde haired man before he turned his attention to his fellow gang members, ushering them to send him out. Once the alley was clear, he brought a gloved hand to pinch the bridge of his know – clearly discontent with how the situation was handled. "I've become too soft."

"To think you would be doing all of this just to get revenge on a girl." Lucas's eyes snapped towards the newly sounded voice, clear annoyance shimmering through his eyes.

"That bitch is the reason my face is shattered, the reason why no woman dare's to look at me." He fully turned around to face the commentator, clicking his tongue. "The least I deserve is to finish what I started – even if it isn't me who ends up going through with the deed."

"Yes, but you are going about it quite foolishly, are you not?" A cold chuckle filled the air, causing a shiver to travel down Lucas's spine. "You are young child, you clearly know nothing of revenge."

"Well you are the one who suggested it." He spat, anger starting to flare throughout his blood. "Anyways, what are you doing here. What the hell is it that you want."

"I have simply come to offer you my help." Stated the voice. "You can take it if you would like, or you can refuse it. The choice is yours. However, once you choose your option – there is no going back. I will not offer it again if you choose not to accept it, and if you do accept it – then you must promise me you will not go back on your word."

Lucas admited a loud 'tsk' as he began pacing the room. This stranger had already helped him with so much, getting his gang started up, giving him the weapons he needed. He almost wanted to accept his deal straight away – but his mind was sending off a warning. "I will thing about it." He started, not before crossing his arms. "Will you be willing to meet me back here in a few nights?"

"Of course." The voice said, creeping back into the shadows. "Until then."

"-Wait!" The strawberry blonde shouted – earning the voice's attention back. "You still haven't told me your name."

"..." The voice was quiet for a moment, and it almost seemed like no one was there. Only when a cold wind blew down the alley – was when he spoke again. "You may call _**us**_ Zetsu."

With that, the voice disappeared.

"Zetsu, huh?" The blonde 'tsked' at the name. "Well then Zetsu, let's see what you have to offer."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know the chapter is somewhat short – and I am sorry for that. I just wanted to end off the 'pool party' chapters as soon as possible. I probably will re-write this one to be completely honest, but I wanted to make sure I was getting back into updating as regularly as possible, as a thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited.**_

 _ **Also, I low key have been obsessed with ShiIta lately (Shisui and Itachi.) I am tempted to make a one shot about those too. I see Itachi as the type of guy who would date either gender – but it would depend on who the individual is. I can see him with Kisame, Shisui, Izumi – you name it. He just seems like the type of guy to love someone for who they are.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for all the support with this story! If you see any spelling errors/things that should be edited to sound better, let me know! Constructive criticism helps the author grow – and I will gladly accept any you throw at my away!**_

 _ **Anyways – I will see you guys next chapter! Take care!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and fun Halloween! Either if you were drinking or Trick or' Treatin', I hope you guys had a fantastic night! With that being said, it is now officially November first – and I am just sitting here in my Christmas sweater – waiting for the jingles to start.**_

 _ **I see a lot of you guys are shocked about the ending bit of last chapter! I told you there was a reason for most of the stuff I was setting up – I just needed to wait a while in order to bring Lucas back. No worries though – I can promise you guys I will not be ruining your favorite characters. It's for the sake of the plot! (THE PLOT I TELL YOU!)**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Two cigarettes in an ashtray  
My love and I, in a small cafe  
Then a stranger came along  
And everything went wrong  
Now there's three cigarettes in the ashtray_

 _I watched her take him from me  
And his love is no longer my own  
Now they are gone  
And I sit alone  
And watch one cigarette burn away_

Patsy Cline – Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray

* * *

 **First Person**

" _Thank you for joining us yesterday Allen! Hang out again sometime this week? :)"_

I closed my phone and proceeded to look back up at my laptop before I started working on a new piece of fiction.

Over the past week – I had become more lenient towards turning on the internet. In the end – we still had to update to others that we were still alive on our facebook's and other social media platforms. As long as I kept in check what devices were being used – I had no problem with turning the internet on – and as soon as we were done, we turned it off.

We couldn't give them a chance to search up anything about the world they came from. In the end, that would change the future.

I was in the living room along with the usual crew, only this time – Kakuzu was replaced with Itachi – and Jackie was replaced with Konan, for the blonde had stolen Kakuzu to get some shopping done. The others were Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara.

"What is it that you are writing Anna-chan?" Tobi asked, shoving his face into the laptop screen, attempting to read what I had wrote through the tiny eye hole of his mask. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being, so I proceeded to pat him on the head before I continued to work.

"I'm writing my own piece of fiction." I commented, not moving my eyes from the screen – attempting to make sure I made no mistakes.

"Ohh ohh! Are you writing your own book?" Tobi asked excitedly, pulling back from the screen and adjusting himself so that he could sit and watch.

"Yes, actually." I sent him a small glance, followed by a smile as I continued to work. "We need money, and I feel like I have a decent vocabulary of words. Besides, writing is something I do for fun – and why not use it as a way to entertain others?"

"Brilliant idea! Tobi approves!" The masked man proceeded to latch onto my arm and grip it to the point where it almost – _almost_ lost circulation. "Tobi wants to know what it is about!"

"Hmmm..." I hummed lightly, deciding if I should tell him or not.

"Well, the story is about two sisters – one much older and one younger. One day, many years in the past – the older sister took the younger sister, and they ran away from the horrible conditions from home. The older sister just wanted to protect her baby sister at any cost – even if it meant raising her by herself. The story then builds up to the point where the older sister is about fifteen, and the younger about twelve or so, and they go on this grand journey to find out who they really are – and to strengthen their bonds." I sent a smile towards Tobi. "There will be hardships and what not – but I really like what I have going here."

"It sounds super boring." The masked man commented, and I couldn't help but feel my eyebrow involuntarily twitch. "How could you make a story about that?"

"Not all stories need to be happy all the time. It's about learning one's true self, adventure, and growing as a family." Tobi proceeded to wave a dismissive hand, making various comments about how boring it was. "Everyone has their own tastes."

"I think it sounds interesting." Kisame said with a shrug. "I don't read often, but I do like a well written story. That is all that matters in then end." He then proceeded to take a sip of his drink before continuing his gaming along side Hidan and Deidara, who were yelling at the television.

"Thank you, Kisame." I turned towards Tobi. "See? At least he would read it." I stuck my tongue out towards the masked man before I saved the document, closing my laptop. "Anyways, why is it that you are bothering me when you could be playing with Larry, Curly and Moe?" Even though I knew he wouldn't get the reference, I couldn't help but smile.

"Tobi feels like Tobi doesn't give you enough attention compared to Ms. Jackie!" He then proceeded to latch himself to my arm yet again, this time snuggling his head along with. "You are stuck here hanging around with the _boring_ Akatsuki members! Why not hang around with Tobi!"

"I actually enjoy everyone's company when they grant it to me..." I mumbled, attempting to pull his person away from my form. "If you want to hang out, just let me know. I'm not some scary ogre you know."

"Anna-chan is actually very pretty!" He detached himself from my arm, only to throw his own around my body, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. He brought his face towards my ear, and in a very low tone, his voice changed.

"Anna-chan, Tobi would like to play with you in the other room."

My eyes darted around the room, attempting to see if anyone was watching what Tobi and I were doing – only to see that everyone's attention was either on the television, or on each other...

All except Itachi.

My eyes frantically bounced to him – and my eyes met mine. Almost instantly, he sent me a cautious look, almost warning me in some way. I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine as I felt Tobi squeeze harder on my form, bringing one of his hands up so that he could move his mask slightly. "Anna-chan doesn't want to play with Tobi?" He mocked.

"..." I stood from my spot, and instantly Obito returned to his child-like persona. Racing past me, he bolted towards my bedroom, not waiting for me to follow. Because in the end, he knew I would.

I turned my attention back towards Itachi, and just as quickly as our eyes met, he returned his attention to the newspaper he was reading – almost ignoring my presence entirely. I couldn't help but get the feeling their was an elephant in the room – so I kept my mouth shut. Giving a light sigh, I made my way towards my room, and close the door behind me – leaving me alone with the one and only 'Tobi'.

"What do you want..." I paused for a moment, considering what to disclose. Madara as he is known by the others, or Obito? Which would get me killed less? "...Madara." Madara seemed like the safe bet.

Said masked man released a low chuckle, removing his mask as if we had been friends for the longest time. The scar's surrounding his right side were much more pronounced in this world, showcasing the gruesome injury he received as a child. His sharingan flashed wildly, scanning my actions, taking notes of what I would or would not be saying. "So you know who I am? Well that discloses some of what you know..."

"..." I proceeded to keep my mouth shut, taking a chance to move towards the lone chair in the middle of the room – keeping a calm posture. I couldn't let him know that I was sweating balls on the inside.

"Ah. Now you choose not to speak." He let out a low chuckle, walking towards me and removing much of my 'safe space'. "You know, sooner rather then later – we will get the information in that pretty little head of yours. If not, we have no problem disposing of you. I hope you know this, sweet sweet Anna." He placed one of his hands on my chin, and I couldn't help but wince. He was invading my personal space – and he was giving off creepy vibes.

"Try as you may, I ain't saying anything." I muttered, avoiding his eyes as if they were the plague. "Jackie won't tell you anything either."

"Eventually you will tell us." He continued, removing his hand and pacing circles around the room. Once I was clear of his space, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "If you do not, then we will force it out of you. If you still refuse at this point – we will take you with us."

"W-what..." _We will take you with us._ "Take us..."

"Yes." He stated. A smile crept onto his face, distorting his scars. "You seemed surprised at this revelation."

"..." I didn't respond to that, for I didn't know how. It had always been at the back of my head – the possibility of returning with them. I can't lie when I say the selfish need to change their futures was there, but I hadn't yet planned out something to that degree. However, if I went through and messed everything up... _I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I have started to consider these guys my fucked up little family._

"The choice is yours, Anna." He slipped his mask back one before walking back up to me and patting me on the head. I winced on contact. "And remember, please do keep my identity a secret from the others, will you? If I find out that they know..." He paused. "...Oh never mind that. I'm sure you know your place."

With that, he was finished. Instantly resuming is Tobi persona, he gave me a giant hug before leaving the room, humming a light tune. Once I was alone, I let out a sigh.

 _This is become more of a hassle. Allen was right._ I thought, leaning into the chair as I became lost in thought.

" _I want you to delete these messages as so as you get them." I looked at my phone and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why was Allen suddenly sending me these messages while he was still in my driveway. I gave a shrug as I walked towards my bathroom – intent on getting high anyways._

" _Sup?" I responded, locking my bathroom door and preparing my dosage._

" _Your friends are planning something against you guys." He started, and I completely stopped what I was doing. Suddenly my heart began to pump wildly in my chest – and all my attention was on my phone. "I heard them last night after I got up to puke again. They plan on trying to become your friends for some type of information."_

 _I couldn't help but nod at that. I wasn't surprised to be completely honest – yet it made me scared as to what they would do in order to get what we know. I was at least happy enough that they didn't realize how many people knew about the show for the most part._

" _I'm not surprised." I responded. "Did they say anything else?"_

" _Ya." I waited for what seemed like an eternity for his response. I was thankful that no one had come to bother me while I was in the bathroom. "They said if you fail to give out any of this 'information' that they were going to, in other words, torture you."_

 _I blinked. Would they really resort to that? I mean, I guess they were. In the end, even though they could pass off as normal people in this world now, but they were hardened criminals at heart. All with the exception of Itachi who wasn't a criminal by choice, but of circumstance, Kisame who was a lost soul trying to figure shit out, and Pein along with Konan, who just wanted peace. All the others were questionable._

" _Anna, I'm going to start coming over a lot more. I can't do nothing after hearing that." I gave a sigh. I should have expected this to happen. I was just happy we had finally found a bigger space – but now I had to possibly worry about another body. If Allen was still the same as he was in high school, he would become attached by the hip._

" _I understand. Deleting." With that, I deleted all the previous messages, jumping when I heard someone knock on the bathroom door._

" _Anna, do you have any hair ties, un?" Deidara asked, and I couldn't help but sigh. I had everything spread out for my next high. I couldn't just open the door and hand some to him with risk of him seeing what I was doing._

" _Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Just hold on." As quickly as I could, I took my hit before I put everything away carefully – making sure the others wouldn't be able to find it. I had learned from last time, creating a secret hatch that I only knew about._

 _Once everything was cleaned up, I stood from my spot on the floor and pulled a hair tie from a brand new packet. Not being the only person with long hair anymore meant I had to have a surplus. I opened the door to see a very bored looking Deidara, combing his hair with his fingers. He looked up once he saw the door open, and he gave me a small smile as I handed him the hair tie, walking past him towards the kitchen, attempting to prepare lunch for the others._

I gave a sigh as I ran a hand through my messy brown locks. _When I get the chance, I need to warn Jackie. I still haven't._ I glanced around the room before I stood from my spot – making my way out of my bedroom to return to the living room. _She sure is taking her sweet time over at her parents._

As I re-entered the living room – I quickly took note of the change of feeling. Everyone was staring at the television as a news broadcast sounded through the now quiet room. Even Hidan who was usually a loud mouth had become more quiet.

" _Recent gang related actives have been on a frighting rise across both the GTA and Durham regions. Various crimes have been committed throughout once peaceful cities across Lake Ontario, and many of the residents are now feeling their affects. Last night, two officers were found shot in an alley way located on King street, downtown Oshawa. Eye witnesses to the crime report that at least several individuals were supposedly seen during the shooting – this was apparently a robbery gone wrong..."_

"I thought you said this place was fucking safe Anna." Hidan commented, a spoon full of ice cream hanging from his mouth. "At this point, I may be able to get away with sacrifices and be able to resume them."

"As you know, there will be no sacrifices Hidan." I stated, walking towards the coffee table and swiping the remote control, earning a few protests. As I went to switch the table, something caught my eye during the broadcast.

My heart nearly dropped.

" _...-One of the suspected gang leaders is a low time drug dealer with a large record sheet, Lucas Duncan Foster, Aged; 23. It has been reported that he was recently in a fight that has left his face disfigured. This is a sketch of his now healed injuries from a witness report."_

I wanted to throw up. My stomach churned and created knots within my body, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes begin to water as I looked at the picture that was placed on the television.

Just as the reported said, his face had become mangled beyond recognition. He was a fairly attractive man once before, a boyish face with masculine features – the perfect mix. Now it was clear that Hidan and the others had done some damage. His lip had a long permanent scar running across the length of it. His nose had clearly been fixed unprofessionally – having become slightly bent with a bump protruding from the middle. To top things off, one of his cheek bones had clearly become disfigured – giving him an 'off' look. He was still handsome, but nothing compared to what he was before.

"Anna-chan, are you alright?" Tobi asked, tilting his head. I suddenly felt the need to run away and leave my home. The world started to spin around me as memories of that night came flooding back, much like it had when Henry attempted to 'try' and get his way with me. I brought a hand to my mouth, fearing that I was going to be sick. "Anna doesn't look so good..."

Without any warning, the world went black around me, and I found myself falling backwards.

 _This can't be happening..._

* * *

 **Third Person**

"I got her." Kisame stated, standing from his place as fast as he could, catching the falling girl just before she touched the ground. Letting out a sigh, Kisame picked her up.

"Well that isn't fucking good." Hidan commented again, shoving another scoop of ice cream into his mouth as he continued watching the news report. He had to admit – he did some handy work on Lucas – distorting his face that much. "Should have killed the bastard when I had the fucking chance."

"Enough, Hidan." Itachi stated with a low sigh, standing up to join Kisame. Deidara and Tobi watched from their spots on the couch, sending a curious look towards each other.

"Wait, if he is one of their top suspects, wouldn't that mean they might come here and question Anna, un?" Deidara asked, and this resulted in the room turning a cold quiet. Kisame sent a look towards the blonde bomber, one of questioning and realization.

"That might be the case." He gave a sigh. "If the cops come here, this might be an issue for us." He made his way towards Anna's bedroom, making sure she was alright before he laid her on the bed. Itachi followed closely behind him, attempting to stick with the only other logical Akatsuki member who was currently within the house.

Kisame turned to his partner, crossing his arms over his chest as he attempted to process what was going on. "They didn't exactly make their relationship public from what we have seen – maybe they won't bother her?" Itachi gave a sigh, bringing his fingers up to rest on the bridge of his nose.

"From what I have seen when she was on her laptop, on this website she called 'facebook', she had her relationship publicly displayed." He gave a sigh, and Kisame gave a low grunt. She had made a few comments on this 'website'. Back where they were from, computer's weren't as technologically advanced as theirs were, and wasn't used as 'public profile's'.

"This might be an issue." Kisame commented. "Is there any way we can get onto her laptop to see how much she has posted? What happens to her affects us..." He sent a look towards the Uchiha, who still had his hand resting on his nose. It perked Kisame's interest, how stressed he was getting over this. "Um... Itachi..." The Uchiha sent his charcoal eyes in the direction of his partner – and suddenly Kisame felt small for asking the question. "Is there a.. reason why you are so stressed about this? I mean, usually you are..."

"Now is not the time, Kisame." Itachi stated, before he went to fetch the girl's laptop. Kisame let out a sigh, as he went to place an awkward hand on his neck. _Uchiha's..._ He stated in his mind, allowing a smirk to fall on his face momentarily while he was alone. _Why is it that they are so bad at expressing emotions?_

Itachi returned with the laptop in hand, opening it up on Anna's rarely used desk. It was clear that the girl would be out for a while, so they had no problem attempting to prod on her personal 'device'. Once he opened the laptop, however – he was met with a password screen.

"If I remember correctly, you can only enter in the incorrect password so many times before you get locked out." Kisame commented, and the Uchiha sent him a side eye, as he attempted to think of what the girl would use as a password. "But the question is, what would she use as a password."

"That's fucking easy." Hidan stated as he walked into her bedroom with ease. They both sent a look towards the Jashinist, who was still carrying around his ice cream. "You know, you don't need to be all secretive with all this bullshit. I think it's fucking fair that I come out and say that about 60% of us fucking like the girls and don't want anything to fucking happen to them. So stop fucking getting your panties in a twist over this stupid shit. We won't let anything fucking happen."

"Wow." Kisame let out a whistle. "That's a lot coming from you, gay boy." He let out a bark of laughter as he looked at Hidan's sudden fearful expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!? Fucking hell..."

"Has it not hit you yet that Allen or whatever his name was, was trying to either get you to stick your dick up his ass, or you to allow him to stick his up yours?" Hidan paused for a minute, still fuming before he crossed his arms.

"Lets not fucking talk about this right now." He ran a hand through his silver hair as he turned his attention over to Itachi, who was patiently waiting. "Her fucking password is..." I couldn't help but stop chuckling at what he was about to say.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. Kisame too, looked at Hidan as he tried to compose himself.

"...Her password is MsItachiUchiha."

Almost instantly, Itachi paused, before he attempted to enter in her password. He pressed enter, and watched as he successfully logged in.

"No fucking way." Kisame began laughing his ass off, watching as his partner's face suddenly became hinted with pink. "Wow, I completely forgot that she was an 'Itachi fan girl'. She kept it so well hidden."

"That bitch wants some fucking Uchiha cock." Hidan couldn't help but laugh as he watched Itachi pull up the web browser, completely ignoring the two idiots behind him.

He already had to deal with conflicting emotions as it was – but now he clearly knew that Anna had some... Questionable feelings for him. He was so not in the mood to deal with this.

He loaded up the facebook page, and to his luck, he didn't need to log in. He feared for what she used as her facebook password. "I'm in." He commented, pulling back before he allowed Kisame to take over – more familiar with being on a laptop. Anna had asked him to type something up for her in the past.

"Alright." Kisame clicked on her full name in the corner, 'Annabelle Jayne Harris', and it lead him to her main page. Within one glance, it was clear how different this online profile was to the real Anna – for her banner was a picture of her in high school, looking much more happy and healthy, and her profile picture was one of her and Jackie – beer bottles in hand. "It's kind of funny how different she looks on here compared to how she is in real life. I wonder if us being in her life has something to do with the change."

"I fucking hope not." Hidan exclaimed, sitting his butt down on the single comfy chair in the room. It was apparent that everyone really liked that chair. "I like the bitches now, if they were any different they what they were before we came here, even I would feel fucking bad."

"Hold up." Kisame eyed a chat box as it opened. Someone was trying to have a conversation with her. Reading the message carefully, he sent a side eye to Itachi, who was reading it with his sharingan.

" _Hey Anna, are you alright? Just saw the news – Lucas was on it. I hope you aren't involved with any of this garbage going around. Haven't heard from you in a while – hope you are alright! Xx"_

Well shit, that answered the question as to how public she made her relationship.

"I think I have been watching too many of those crime shows." Kisame said with a sigh. It was clear Anna would be brought in for some form of questioning at this point. They all looked towards the sleeping girl who was dead to the world. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Um, guys?" Deidara commented as he walked in the very occupied bedroom. "Someone is at the door for Anna, un..."

"This isn't exactly the fucking time Deidara." Hidan said, eyebrows furrowing as he turned to look at the blonde. "Tell them to go the fuck away and come back another time."

"Well about that, un..." Deidara went to say something else, but was quickly shoved out of the way by a very tall and well built man, almost equally as big as Kisame. "...Un.." Deidara proceeded to walk away from what was about to happen.

Almost instantly Itachi recognized the man as he walked in. Though his face had matured, and so had his body – it was clear to him who this person was. He sent a side eye towards Kisame and Hidan who were watching the guy in Awe as he walked in, head covered in a strange looking hat, his outfit a military uniform.

The man scanned his eyes around the room, taking his hat off as his eyes landed on the passed out girl on the bed. He paused for a minute, almost thinking to himself a million things as he turned his attention to the men who were surrounding the girls laptop.

It was then, that he folded his hands over his had, and his eyes turned into that of a glare.

"Is there a reason why my sister is currently passed out, surrounded by a bunch of strange looking men who are cosplaying as some of her favorite anime characters?"

"...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR ANNA'S FUCKING WIMPY BROTHER?"

Suddenly the Akatsuki didn't feel like an organisation of criminals, but merely a organisation of very tiny men in the presence of a very angry brother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: -Law and Order sound- THE BROTHER IS NOW IN THE PICTURE~!**_

 _ **Ah yes, I have had plans to introduce him for a while – I have just been waiting for the chance as we draw close to the half way mark. Shit is about to go down – and let me tell you, some extreme action will be involved soon enough. Drew plays a major role in this story – so get use to seeing him.**_

 _ **I can't believe this story is almost 150,000 words long. Honestly I have spent too much time writing this fic – but I love it so much. I need someone to sit me down and tell me to chill – honestly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter – I know it's not one of my best, but I feel like it is better compared to the last one. Oh well – can't be happy with all of them.**_

 _ **Also I am pissed right the fuck off because I forgot to do questions last chapter again. Someone end my suffering, please.**_

 _ **THE QUESTION LAST CHAPTER:** **Who is your favourite Uchiha out of the whole clan?**_

 _ **Answer: Well Itachi is my favorite character out of the whole fucking series – but I feel like I give him too much of the spot light. So for this – my second favorite Uchiha is Shisui. Shame how he went – but IT WAS ALL FOR THE PLOT.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Have you had any family in the military? If so, who and in what? (Thank them for serving your country btw. They don't get enough respect.)**_

 ** _Anyways - I hope you guys have an amazing day and we will see you next chapter! Cheers!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I'm doing a charity event later today – one that I have been doing every year since I turned twelve. Just like this story, I am from a city called Oshawa – and it isn't the best city to live in. It has a nickname – the 'Dirty 'Shwa' and it has a bad rep for its neighborhoods. Every year I try to give back with the event I do – even though it is little. So with that being said, I pre-wrote down ideas for this chapter so I could get it done and out so that I could do this event! I want to keep up with the schedule of the story though – an upload every two-three days. (I have been doing pretty good with keeping up lately.)**_

 _ **With this being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (By the way – I am going to start doing this thing where I think reviewers for every chapter :) You guys don't get enough credit – so I plan on posting your names down below and thanking you individually! So if you guys have any questions, I will answer them in chapter :)) Anyways! I hope you guys have a good weekend! Now here is the chapter! Cheers!**_

 _I was the knight in shining armour in your movie  
Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste  
Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me  
You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate_

 _I, yeah, I've been trying to fix my pride  
But that shit's broken, that shit's broken  
Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide  
But now you know it_

 _That I'm at an all time  
Low_

Jon Bellion – All time low

* * *

 **Third Person**

The rooms atmosphere created a deadly chill that ran down everyone's spine as they stared into the eyes of Annabelle's brother.

Yes they were a bunch of hardened criminals, and yes - if this were any other person they would probably be the more intimidating of the bunch. Though as of right now, they were faced with an uncomfortable situation. On the bed, passed out due to stress – was Anna. Here, they were on her laptop, snooping around... And they were caught – but her now 'pumped up' and bulky brother who sported a formal military uniform.

They, of course being new to his world, didn't realize the severity of the situation they were in.

Drew's eyes scanned around bedroom, attempting to assess the situation before he himself had a break down. His actions here calm, but his eyes were piercing as he attempted to put a picture together in his head.

The picture wasn't looking so hot.

With calming gesture, he reached his hand up to take off his hat with ease, lowing it so that it rested in front of his lower stomach. Calmly he placed his other hand top of his other, as his eyes wandered towards the three Akatsuki member's who surrounded his sisters laptop – one that he bought her at that, and was currently creeping on her facebook.

Taking a low yet deep breath, he closed his eyes before he sent a piercing glare towards the three Akatsuki members.

"Is there a reason why my sister is passed out, surrounded by a bunch of strange looking men who are cosplaying as some of her favorite anime characters?" He started, scanning over their faces as they attempted themselves to process what he had just said.

The silver haired one was the first to speak. From what he could remember, his name was Hidan – but he wasn't 100% certain.

Pointing an accusing finger towards Drew, Hidan turned his eyes towards the other Akatsuki members who were in the room with him. "... YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IS ANNA'S FUCKING WIMPY BROTHER?"

Drew tapped his foot lightly on the ground as he attempted a hold back a smirk from who he saw as intruders. His reaction was hilarious, he would give him that.

It was true that Drew wasn't the bulkiest when he was a child. Once Anna left home, he was stuck in a house with his father. In the end, their father was only abuse towards Anna, so Drew understood why she had to leave. After she left though, he attempted to bulk himself up – spending every day training, and eventually even joining the military, becoming that of an armoured solider. In the end, it was to protect her.

"Wimpy?" Drew commented, continuously tapping his foot on the ground. "Is that any way to be talking to an active duty solider?"

Hidan instantly shut his mouth once he felt the glares of both Itachi and Kisame on the back of his head. Turning his magenta eyes towards his co-workers, he pleaded that they would have something to say that would save their asses from annihilation.

"...I really don't want to be here right now." Kisame stated, attempting to stand from his spot, only to be pulled down by Hidan, keeping him in place. "...Really?"

Drew continued watching the three men as he proceeded to walk towards Anna, attempting to see what was wrong with his older sister. "Would you care to explain why my older sister is passed out, please?" He tone was sickly sweet.

"..." Itachi looked towards the others, seeing that they were practically shitting themselves. How the Akatsuki had turned into a puddle of fear in a matter of seconds astounded him. Clearing his throat, he attempted to think of something to tell the young male.

In the end, he was just being a protective brother. That was something Itachi understood very well.

"Anna caught glimpse of a news broadcast showing her ex-boyfriend, Lucas. She then proceeded to faint." Drew paused for a moment, looking towards his sister and placing a concerning hand against her forehead. Honestly, he could 100% believe that story knowing his sister.

Though that didn't account for what else they were doing.

"Why is it that you are on my sisters laptop then?"

This time all eyes went to both Kisame and Itachi. Deidara and Tobi had crept up to the door, and watched quietly – a look of amusement on their faces as they watched the three of them drop three skin shades.

"We, uh..." Kisame brought an awkward hand up to rest on his neck – something he had been doing often as of late. He wasn't use to being put in uncomfortable situations – but ever since he had been sent to this world, they seemed to be attacking him left right and center. "We aren't very good with technology... We wanted to see how public Anna's relationship was to see if she would be bothered by the police..."

It was an honest answer – it truly was, but Drew didn't buy it. How was it that these cosplayers knew about Naruto and fit the looks completely, yet didn't know much about their 'technology'? He let out an annoyed sigh as he started to lift up Anna's shirt.

"OY OY OY, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Hidan shouted, rising to his feet in order to stop her brother from whatever he was doing. Drew raised a hand up to stop the silver haired Jashinist before he could come close.

"This is my big sister we are talking about here, I won't do anything sick to her. I'm going to teach you guys how to wake her up after she faints like this." Hidan, still pissed – watched with crossed arms as Drew exposed her stomach.

"How the fuck is that going to wake her up-" Hidan meant to ask, but he was quickly interrupted when Drew brought his head down to her stomach – taking in a big breath.

He blew the biggest raspberry anyone in that room have ever heard.

Almost instantly Anna's eyes shot open in a mix of shock and laughter as she flailed around, attempting to attack whoever was tickling her. Removing his head from her stomach, drew looked towards the others with a smile on his face before he watched Anna attempt to figure out what was going on.

"STTOOOOPPPP!" She shrieked, holding onto her stomach as she laughed loudly. It was only after a minute that she realised who ever had given her a raspberry had stopped. Her eyes darted around the room while her legs were still up in the air, and the moment she turned her head – her eyes met with Drew's.

"Good morning there sunshine." Drew stated, opening his arms wide – preparing himself for a hug that he knew was eventually coming.

"Did you spend this whole year jerking off with both hands or something? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THE SIZE OF A COW." Anna said, throwing herself towards her brother, enveloping her arounds around his beefy chest. Drew gave a nervous laugh as he wrap his arms around his older sister, welcoming the hug.

"Why is everyone so surprised to see how big I have gotten? You and I both know how dad looked when he was younger." Anna let go of her brother, giving him the widest smile she had given anyone in the past couple of weeks.

"Shush, I mean – look at you! Gosh I could have carried you around with no issues almost a year ago – now I fear I would break my already crippling back." She gave out a laugh as she eyed his outfit – completely ignoring the other individuals in the room. "Military huh?"

"Yup." He gave her a smile, poking at parts of his uniform. "You are looking at Private First Class Andrew Fisher Harris."

"Fancy title and all, look at you!" Anna pat his arm and gave it a strong squeeze before she tilted her head. "I have a question though. Why are you here right now?"

"Two reasons actually." He stood from his spot and put on his hat, attempting to look more formal in front of his sister. "I saw the news about Lucas, about him being one of the main suspects of being a gang leader. Being the brother that I am, before the police come to harass you – wanted to see for myself if you were involved with some of his wrong doings."

Anna looked down towards, suddenly feeling guilt pang in her chest. In many ways she felt like crap knowing that he was one of the suspects. In some ways she felt like she was at fault – when in the end, she knew that was not the case. "The second reason?" She asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to see my big sister." A smile formed on his face but it quickly dropped once he turned towards the others, who were no just watching the two of them – quite flabbergasted at how the two siblings were acting – completely ignoring their presence. "Though might I ask, why the fuck are you currently in a house full of men who were not only snooping around on your facebook, but watching you as you were passed out."

"Hold the phone." Anna stated, lucking towards the others who shrank in their spot, attempting to close her laptop quietly. Even Itachi looked like he wanted to disappear – and he usually was the stoic one. "Why the fuck are you guys on my computer? I told you guys not to touch that shit."

"Don't look at fucking me!" Hidan raised his hands, trying his best to get himself out of trouble. "I only provided the fucking password – they are the one's snooping around."

"That still makes you involved with this situation. Fuck you are so fucking dumb." It was rare to see Anna visibly fuming – for the most part, normally she was the calmest person to be around, and compared to Itachi – she actually would crack jokes and have fun. Hidan felt the 'dumb' card slap into his forehead and he sat his ass down, not knowing how to respond. "Seriously, the fuck guys. Going around on my facebook too?"

"They said they didn't really know how to use 'our' technology, and that they were checking up on your profile to see how public your relationship was." Drew continued, this time poking the beast. It was then that Pein and Konan too also decided to step into the picture – curious as to why there was a strange new man in the house with no explanation. "I doubt it, since they knew how to get onto facebook in the first place."

"What is going on here?" Pein asked, forcing the others to move while he walked into the bedroom, Konan by her side. Something seemed off about them – though no one would ever comment. "State your business."

"That is my brother." Anna stated. "Drew, meet god. God, meet drew." Her voice was mocking, and Pein sent her a glare at the tone. "That is not the issue right now. How did you even get my password, and you guys have been watching television too much. I'm putting a fucking restriction on from now on."

"Anna, who are these people anyways?" Drew asked, ignoring the fact that his sister was now in a bad mood. "I don't know how I should feel about you being surrounded by all these men. Where is Jackie?"

"Jackie's grocery shopping at the moment, and don't worry about why I'm surrounded by these guys. It's a long story – but nothing is happening between us." Anna gave a sigh once she realised her brother wasn't going to let this down.

"Don't give me that crap Anna. Why are you in a house surrounded by men? It's my job to worry about shit like this." He let out a sigh as he sat himself down on the floor, running a hand across his shaved head. "Tell me now because I ain't dropping this topic woman."

Pein sent a look to Anna and she returned it before she let out a deep sigh. "Fine." She started, crossing her arms. "These are a bunch of illegal aliens from another world who are technically keeping me hostage until they can find a way home."

Just about everyone sent a glare in her direction, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. She loved fucking with them low key. Drew opened his mouth to say something but then he just shrugged. "Alright, now the real story."

"You caught me. Totally a fake story." She smirked before she continued. "They are just some friends – you know I hang around more guys then I do with girls. The only exception to that on is Jackie, who is a special case on my own. They just happen to be a bunch of cosplayers who really like the Akatsuki. Don't get mad at me for latching myself to them."

Drew let out a sigh before he gave up. That would be the answer that he would accept today, but only because what would be happening over the next few months. He stood up from his spot before he let a stiff nod pass into view. "I will accept that answer only for one reason."

"Why is that." Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. Drew looked in another direction before he returned his eyes to his sister.

"I'm being deployed in a couple of days." He stated, and that comment caused Anna's heart to drop. All of a sudden, her anger returned and was presented on her face. "I know I haven't seen you in a little while, and how this is all sudden, but I had to come and see you before I was shipped off."

"I won't lie. That pisses me off how I am only finding out now." She ran a hand down her face as she attempted to calm herself. She had no problem with her brother serving, but her over-protective sisterness was starting to rub off on her. "Is this the only thing you want to tell me before my mind melts?"

"Yeah..." Quietly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up and extracting a small picture. A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes scanned over the picture, running a gloved hand across it before handing it to his little sister. "This is Amber."

"..." Anna stared at the picture, taking note of what was on it. There a happy baby sat, not even six months old – happily smiling away, looking off in another direction. She had the chubbiest cheeks anyone had seen and it took Anna a moment to process what was going on, but she didn't need to put it into words.

"She's your niece." Anna opened her mouth to speak, straining her eyes as she attempted to stare down her brother for more confirmation. "She is my daughter, Annabelle."

"Daughter..." She said slowly, eyes returning to the picture. It was only then that she saw the resemblance. Oh gosh, the baby was a replica of her mother – from her smile to her eyes – a beautiful shade of green. "You have a daughter?"

It was then the Akatsuki decided now was the time to leave the room. Everyone left the room, leaving the two siblings alone so that they could talk things out. Hidan left a lingering eye on the two before the left the room, making sure that everything would be alright before the others forced him to close the door.

"That was eventful." Kisame started, letting out a deep sigh. "I honestly wasn't expecting that twist."

"No, but that sure was a show, un." Deidara nodded, turning towards Jackie who had just returned with Kakuzu. "Jackie, can I help you with anything, un?"

"Yeah can you help me bring the groceries in?" Jackie asked with a smile, and Deidara with a blush nodded before he went outside to help the stitched miser with bringing everything in. Jackie turned towards the others who sat themselves in the living room, looking a mixed of stressed and bored. "What happened in there?"

"Anna's brother is here. He fucking dropped two bombshells on that bitch." Hidan said with a smirk. "By the way, when are you going to start banging the other blondie? He already fucking rapes you with his eyes, and you aren't being so quiet with your hint dropping?"

Jackie felt a blush crawl over her cheeks and instantly she brought her hands up in an attempt to hide them. "W-we d-d-don't... I-I mean, what are you talking about?" Her stutters gave away her flustered attitude and Hidan and Kisame gave two big grins, planning on attacking the stuttering girl with a barage of questions.

Itachi gave a sigh as he turned towards Sasori, attempting to get his mind off the others in the room. His 'safe space' was currently being occupied with a very emotional Anna. He wasn't just going to barge in there. "Sasori."

"Hm?" The puppeteer responded, turning his bored eyes in the Uchiha's direction.

"Would you care to spar with me? I care not to be surrounded by idiots at the moment." Itachi comment, and said comment earned a smirk from Sasori, who nodded in responce.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

 **First Person**

"I'm an Aunt..." I stated, still unsure how to respond with this sudden news. Today was just an attack on my emotions. Everything from Lucas, to my brother, to the guys invading my privacy – to learning my password. Oh gods, they knew my password...

"Yup. Quite the shocker isn't it?" Drew dropped the serious act and returned to his dorky self, laying himself beside my person on my bed as he attempted to make himself at home. I had missed him so much, I didn't even care what he was doing. Any time with him I would take.

"Tell me about her." I stated, a smile crawling onto my lips. Though I was quite upset at the fact that he would be leaving soon and that I had just found out about this, but finding out about my niece was more important.

"She already has your attitude, I can tell you that much." He said with a sigh, resting his head on my leg. My smile deepened as I ran my hand across his shaved head, listening to him speak. "She is going to be a stubborn one if anything, but I can tell there is more of you in her then there is of me and Chantel's."

"Oh god, please tell me you are at least dating the woman you impregnated." I responded, glaring at the boy for a response, which I was met with a smile.

"I'm not some animal Anna. She is actually my fiance for your information." All this information I was only finding out now had my mind melting.

"Jesus fucking Christ man... All this shit happening and you didn't think to call me up once?" I let out a sigh, running a hand over my face in a poor attempt to calm myself down. I looked at my brothers face, and he too let out a sigh as he attempted to think of his next words.

"To be completely honest, I just found out."

What?

"What do you mean, you just found out?" I stated, and he sent me a cheeky smile.

"Well, yeah, it's just as it sounds." He explained, pulling himself up so that he could look me in the eye. "Me and Chantel were on a break for a long time, and during that break she found out she was pregnant and she gave birth to Amber. I'm a firm believer of 'DNA' tests, and when she confronted me, I asked for one. Luckily she didn't put me on Maury and everything because she completely understood – so all was good on that end. We went to the doctors, did the test – and in a matter of a week I was a father saturated in dirty nappies." He gave a laugh.

"I don't know if I should be upset at the fact you were having all this sex before you even turned 17 – or that you father a child before you finished highschool." I gave a small laugh, allowing myself to fall backwards on my bed. "Our family man."

"I know, trust me I know." He gave a sigh. The room went quiet as we laid their, content. I took that time to turn to him, giving him an off look.

"How is dad?" I asked, and he looked surprised at the fact I had asked that question.

"Well, he is just about the same as when you left." He started, and I nodded at that. Alcoholic _, abusive towards women, hating me with his soul, got it._ "Though to be completely honest, I think he is sick – but he won't go to a doctor."

"That's dad for you." My mouth was dry speaking of my father. Though I left on bad terms with him, and even though Jackie wanted to slap me silly for still wanting to see him, he was still my dad. "You think it's cancer or something?"

"Probably." Drew gave a sigh. "Either that, or the old many may just be croaking. That bastard always has a bottle in hand so who knows with him."

"Yeah..."

We then sat in there for silence for what felt like hours, but only happened to be a few minutes. We were interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket, and once he caught sight of who was calling he sent me a cheeky smile.

"Hey babe..." I sat there with a smile, watching him with a small glimmer in my eye. Seeing him so grown up had my heart melting and creating a bubbly mess inside my chest. It didn't take him long to get off the phone, but when he did, he sent me a sad smile.

"Looks like I have to go. I need to put Amber to bed so that me and her mom can have as much time together as we can." He stood up from his spot, placing his hat back on his head as he attempted to compose himself. "I hate to leave you like this..."

"It's fine Hun." I sent him a smile, standing up and engulfing him in the biggest hug I could muster. He felt so big compared to the last time I was given the chance to hug him – it made me feel old. "Just call to say goodbye before you leave."

"Of course I will." I could hear the smile in his voice as he returned the hug, making sure to ruffle my hair as he did so. I let out a small laugh as we pulled away reluctantly, not wanting this time to end. "I might as well get going then."

With that, he began to leave my room, sending me one last look as he opened the bedroom door and exiting towards the hallway. I hurried behind him watching to see him to the door, smiling as he passed by Jackie, giving her a hug before he left.

"Make sure my sister stays safe, you got that blondie?" He said with a loving smile. Jackie nodded her head vigorously as she waved goodbye towards Drew, watching him leave the house like I was. The others stayed quiet as they watched us, sensing the sadness in the room.

"Hey solider." I called out, just as he was about to close the door behind him. He turned around and raised a curious eyebrow. "Come home, will you?"

"No promises." He said with a smirk, mocking me as he tipped his hat lightly, and closing the door behind him. With that, he was gone.

The house turned silent as I sat there, staring at the door, almost waiting for him to come back – but I knew he wouldn't. With a sigh, I turned around to join Jackie with making dinner, deciding that I was better that I put my time to use.

Besides, it wouldn't be long before I shoved my foot up three Akatsuki member's ass for touching my computer in a poor attempt to 'help'.

* * *

 _ **A/N: OH DREW. I'm going to have so much fun with the next ark. Not so much fun with the whole writing of the whole deal – but with creating the story behind it. We are a few chapters away from the halfway point guys! I'm so excited!**_

 _ **I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I had a heart touching PM from 'Chariott' today. Ripped my heart into fucking pieces it did. Thank you bb so much you made my day!**_

 _Now for my new SAGA! Responding to your reviews!_

 _AmbertheCat:_ YES THINGS GOT SO REAL BB! I hope you enjoyed this turn around! :)

 _Mimosa Evans:_ That's so cool! My grandfather on my mother's side was Navy, and my dad's side is Reserves mainly. I hope you hear from your brother some time soon C:

 _Pixiecropse:_ YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. Here you go sweet cheeks!

 _ **NOW BACK TO OUR REGULAR BROADCASTING!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Have you had any family in the military?**_

 _ **Answer: As said on top, my grandfather was in the navy, and many family members I had are currently in the reserves. We just like being there if needed.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is the most embarrassing thing you have done in front of a crush? If you respond to this question I may put it in the story featuring Anna or Jackie haha.**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for reading! See y'all next chapter!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Our city just recently got a hot topic – and boy, now that we have one – all the teens have been going there like crazy. Hell I practically live there as of late. I have a growing collection of Hot Topic accessories on my desk, and I truly am not ashamed haha. (We don't really have many stores like that up in Canada. If you want more 'edgy' stuff or just fan items, you would need to order them online. This is a nice change.)**_

 _ **Another cool thing – my boyfriend is back in Canada. I don't talk much about my personal life on these stories, but I base some of the events on them. I have been dating him coming up five years in May. I'm happy he is home.**_

 _ **Anyways – enough about that stuff. We are back, and this time there will be a time skip. I don't like having everything crammed in during a couple of days. Yes this is a slow building story – but I like to have SOME time skips. Gosh. Also another thing. Cameron (The guy who I base Allen off) totally guessed a future ark I am going to do. Damn bastard knows me too well.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you so much Chariott for suggesting the artist and song for this chapter. I will for sure be using this for inspiration!**_

 _You're fighting a demon,_

 _you heart keeps on bleeding._

 _You're feeling so close to the edge (don't jump).  
You're losing your temper, _

_you want to surrender._

 _I'm talking you down off the ledge (come take my hand)._

 _You won't go lonely into this fight._

 _If you just hold me,_

 _we will survive.  
_ Anna Blue – Every time the rain comes down

* * *

 _~*Five Day Time Skip*~_

 **First Person**

"Winter is coming." Jackie mumbled with a shiver, grasping her sweater covered arms with shaky hands. I sent a playful glance in her direction, letting a small smile fall onto my face as I watched her with amusement.

"You miss, have been watching too much game of thrones." I stated, poking her in the side. Jackie responded with a grunt before she attempted to shove her head inside her sweater, attempting to gain some of the heat it had taken from her body. "It's only early September Jackie. I know Canada is notorious for fucking people over on the whole weather deal, but this is nothing compared to how it will be in a couple of months. You are a Canadian girl. Live up to it!"

"Shut up." She proceeded to shiver and scooch herself closer towards my person in an attempt to suck some of my heat up. I gave a sigh as I looked towards the guys who were training.

We were nearing the three and a half mark since the guys had been in our care. It was scary to think they had randomly come into our life almost four months ago as tiny little kittens. I still remember the feelings in which I felt the first night they were here.

I let a smile cross over my mouth as I watched them with wide eyes, taking in the moves that they were doing, the less destructive Jutsu's the were using in order to keep the environment usable. In the end, this was the only training grounds we had access to.

They were giving us a day off training, but they themselves had yet to take a break. They were coming here more often then I probably knew about, but I didn't mind. As long as they weren't going off and murdering some random people and coming home, I was completely fine. The only person who I wouldn't care about doing that though was Zetsu, for he at least cleaned up his messes.

"It's scary." I mumbled, gaining Jackie's attention. I sent a glance in her direction as she popped her head out from her sweater in order to look.

"What is?" She asked, keeping her mouth still within her sweater. She looked adorable, but I kept myself from making any verbal acknowledgment.

"How suddenly these guys popped into our lives and became a part of them." I gave a small chuckle, watching Hidan swear as Kakuzu cut off one of his arms. If it were any other person, I would be freaking out. "It's scary, it really is."

"Kinda makes you wonder how it would be if they were to suddenly leave." Jackie mumbled, finally taking her head out fully. She took a breath in of the slowly changing air and let it out slowly. "Do you think they would say goodbye? Do you think they would take us with them?"

"I honestly don't know." I mumbled. I grabbed a stick that was close by and started poking the ground. "Would they even offer us the chance? More importantly, would you go if they offered?" I let my eyes land on Jackie, as for the first time she seemed lost in thought.

So much had changed for the both of us. In some weird fucked up way, our 'captors' have become part of our family, even if they don't view it the same as we do. Though, if they were to offer us the chance, would we go?

I had thought about us a lot as of late. Having nothing to do but apply for new jobs didn't take much time, so I was often left to get lost in my thoughts. _Would I go?_ In all honesty, I don't know. I doubt they would be leaving any time soon, for it didn't seem they were looking into it as much as they were when they had first changed back... Though that was not the issue as of right now. It would all depend on the circumstances leading up.

"It would depend on if you would come along with me." She said after a while. I raised an eyebrow at her words, almost asking her to continue. "Honestly, I love my parents, I love my family – but Anna, it's you who I see my future with. Sorta as my 'if we aren't married by 40 I'll marry you' type of friend way. I consider you one of my sisters, and if you were to want to go, I would go with you. If you weren't there, I wouldn't go."

I felt my cheeks warm in a loving way as I scooched my butt towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to wrap herself around my waist as she attempted to steal some of my heat. "Well then, I would do the same with you. Only if you would join me, I would go."

"Is this the part where we cut our hands and share blood?" She whispered, and I chuckled in response. Jackie would always be my one and only dork.

"We are friends Jackie, not some fucked up cult." She laughed as well.

"Please tell me you two are not thinking about joining Hidan's 'cult'." Kisame mused, walking towards us – water battle in hand. We both couldn't deny, Kisame with a tight shirt showing off his muscles – yum. It's a shame he doesn't have as many fan girls as the others.

"Sometimes I consider it." I started, sending a smirk in his direction. "But then I remember that I am waiting for the sweet release of death."

"Anna you know that isn't even funny." Jackie pouted, and I stared at her. It was then that I saw a smile creeping onto her face. "Besides, if you were going to die – I would want you to take me with you. I can't survive this world without you."

"You two are strange." Kisame mumbled, sitting himself beside Jackie, pouring his bottled water on top of his head. Itachi walked towards him, taking a drink from his own. The only thing that gave away the fact that he was tired was his slight increase of breath, and refusal to talk.

Then again we were talking about Itachi here. He doesn't talk.

"Strange, yes. But we also know that you guys enjoy us for that." Jackie retorted, letting go of my body and poking him in the arm. "God, I can't get over how fucking big your arms are. They look like they could snap me in half!" Kisame gave out a chuckle and flexed for her, earning a gleeful gasp. "So pretty!"

"Pretty?" He asked, amused.

"Jackie has a thing for muscles." I commented, before turning my eyes over towards Deidara, who was currently yet again in another bickering match with Sasori. "She also has a thing for long haired blondes."

"OY!" A blush appeared on Jackie's face, and she did everything in her power in an attempt to hide it. "N-no I don't!"

"Bitch want's to bone the bomber." Hidan gave a cackle as he walked towards us, arm now stitched back on – but shirt destroyed. I frowned at the sight at it, but was internally thanking that it was red. At least I could stitch it back up without the blood showing.

"I AM BEING POKED AT!" Jackie cried, throwing herself back and rolling on the ground. "I DO NOT LIKE THIS POKING!"

"Calm down Missy. You know we are only doing this for fun." I sent her a smile as I watched her stop, hands still hiding her ever-growing blush. "The more you react, the more easier it is to do it."

"W-whatever." Jackie shoved her face back in her sweater, but allowed herself to be pulled back up, returning to snuggling my body. "It's still fucking cold."

"When does winter normally start in this world?" Kakuzu asked, cracking his neck, making sure to follow behind his partner. "The days are getting colder."

"Well it is almost fall." I commented, pressing a finger underneath my chin. "We have four season, much like in parts of your world. I would say – most like the fire country, only our colds and hots I would assume are much more extreme. Fall starts on the 21st of this month." Kakuzu made a grunt before cracking his knuckles, sitting himself down as he waited for the others to finished. They had been sparing since nine in the morning – and it was now getting close to two in the afternoon.

"What do you mean extreme, un?" Deidara asked, beside him Sasori as they joined the group. He was in the process of airing out his neck. One of the issues with long hair – one that I could relate with – it's a furnace.

"Well, think about how this summer was. Unnaturally hot for being in a northern country, very little rain. Our lawns almost got fried. Our winters on the other hand – some are just chill with a little bit of snow, and then there are winters where you need to cover every piece of skin, even your eyeballs, or else you might lose them." Jackie responded.

"This year is going to be a cold one." I mumbled, bringing a hand up to crack my neck. Jackie raised an eyebrow, questioning what I was saying. "Normally when we have a bad summer, a bad winter follows up. I wouldn't be surprised if the great lakes freeze over."

"Well I hope it isn't." Jackie brought a finger to her nose, rubbing it slightly. "I don't do well with the cold."

"Trust me Hun, we know." I gave a laugh as I detached myself from her, standing on my spot. Just as I went to take another step, I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. Apparently I caught the attention of Jackie as I halted my step.

"Are you alright Anna?" I could feel a couple of eyes turn to look at me, so I tried my best to keep a straight face. It was rather hard, since the nausea didn't appear to be leaving.

"Yeah – yeah, I'm fine." I waved a dismissive hand as I attempted to ground myself, waiting for the others to join me. "Let's get going home please, I have plans for a nice lunch today."

"Looking forward to it." Kakuzu mumbled, looking towards the others to make sure they were getting ready. Soon enough everyone was up, waiting to decide who would be picking up and carrying us. Without speaking, Deidara proceeded to pick up Jackie, and though her face sported a bright blush, she proceeded to stay silent. "Who's carrying Anna?"

They looked among each other, and after a moment, Sasori stepped forward, irritated that we were taking so long. "Hop on..." He mumbled, and I did so with ease, climbing onto his back. With that, our trip home started.

I watched the others as we jumped through the tree tops of large oak and pine tree's. I had become better at being up at such heights, but the ride still wasn't completely alright with me. Being propped against a wooden puppet going about the speed of a car at great heights wasn't the most pleasant experience. Especially when my stomach was growing increasingly tender.

I winced as we had to make a sudden dip, causing me to bump my stomach against Sasori. I tried my best to keep my pain hidden, but I couldn't help but wince at how tender I was. Was it something I ate? Was it just the ride? I would figure that out later. Sasori took notice of my sudden tightening arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" He asked boredly.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, placing my head to rest on his shoulder until we would reach the spot where we would resume walking. We still had to be careful where they used their chakra and other things from their world. One wrong move and we could have all been sent to jail, and after what happened a few days ago, I wasn't going to let that happen.

 _We were all watching television when my phone started ringing. I raised an eye at the caller I.D, and most eyes were on me since I never received any calls._

" _Hello?" I responded, waiting for the other person on the line to pick up._

" _Hello, may I please speak to Annabelle Harris? This is Detective John Rickman calling from the Durham Region Police Service." I gave a sigh, standing from my spot on the couch in an attempt to find a piece of paper and a pencil. I wouldn't take this call without writing anything down. This caught the attention of the other Akatsuki members, who started asking what I was doing, or staying quiet, watching silently._

" _This is she." I responded, finding a note pad on my fridge along side a pen. I placed the pad down on the counter top as I waited for him to continue, even though I already knew this was about._

" _We are calling you in regard of the investigation into Lucas Foster. We were wondering if you would be able to come down for questioning?" I gave a deep sigh as I looked towards the others from my spot in the kitchen. I knew it was only a matter of time before they had asked me to come in._

" _Yeah sure, I'll be down there shortly." We exchanged our goodbyes and I placed the phone down. "As to be expected..." I mumbled, running a hand down my face._

" _Who called Anna?" Jackie asked, a sucker hanging out of her mouth. Tobi and a few others demanded to go to one of our local candy shops, and Jackie having a sweet tooth instantly agreed. Once she caught sight of my expression her brow dipped. "Are you alright?"_

" _Yeah – I'm fine." I gave a low sigh. "I need to go to the police station. I'm being called in for questioning."_

 _The room became fairly quiet as a few of them exchanged looks. I had informed them what would have happened if I were to be called in, but they seemed to have a pretty good idea beforehand what would happen. They had been watching so many crime and bounty shows – mainly due to Kakuzu who had a fascination with the show when he wasn't clipping coupons._

" _Do you have to go now?" Sasori asked, raising a brow. I was somewhat shocked that he was even commenting on the matter. Most of them were indifferent._

" _Yeah. Hopefully they don't keep me too long. Jackie, if I'm not home by seven can you just cook a late dinner for them?" I looked towards the clock, seeing that it was just about three. I was really hoping it wouldn't take more then a couple of hours._

" _Sure that Momma!" She said with a smile, watching me collect my things. "Do you want me to call my fathers lawyer for you just in case?"_

" _Nah, I'm alright." I sent them a small smile, grabbing my purse and walking towards the door to put on my shoes. "I know my rights. As you know, this isn't the first time I have been questioned before."_

" _Ah..." Her smile dropped and she nodded slowly. "Your right, I'm sorry."_

" _You have nothing to be sorry for darling. Anyways, I'll be home soon guys! Don't eat too much sugar!" As soon as I closed the door behind me, my cheerful face dropped. I knew very well what was going to happen – and I was not looking forward to it._

In the end they questioned me for well over six hours, and made me wait another two to leave. By the time I got home, Jackie had called my phones eight times asking where I was, and when she finally saw me walk inside the door, she pounced me with a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes. It took me a good hour to calm her down, and once I had, I went straight to bed, refusing to talk to the others.

For now, the police were off my back. I really didn't need them bothering me or anyone else for a while.

It wasn't too long till we reached our destination. Once we stopped moving however, the tenderness that was on my stomach seemed to intensify, and I couldn't help but hold the spot that was hurting. "Ow." I whispered, hoping that no one would hear me as we continued walking.

"Bitch, seriously. Are you fucking okay?" Hidan asked, walking up beside me. I gave a sigh as a sharp pain traveled through my stomach.

"I probably just ate something bad, that's all." I stated. He continued to stare at me but said nothing else, almost as if trying to see if I were lying or not. He had been doing this a lot, checking up on me, seeing how I was doing. Mainly because as of last night, I was out of heroine.

Oh boy was I dealing with cravings... It also wasn't helping the pain at all.

Once we reached home, the pain hadn't reduced in the slightest. In many ways it became worse as we walked in the door. At this point there was now way of hiding it, so I went straight to working on lunch, hoping that it would just pass.

"Are you sure that you ate something bad? You only move this fast when you are either bothered by something, or you're in pain..." Jackie commented as she watched me from the kitchen door. I grunted in response, popping two large pots on the oven burners. "You look like your burning up..."

"Look Jackie, I'm fin-" Just as I was about to finish, that was when my stomach decided it was done giving warnings – as the need to vomit arose. I raised a finger for her to wait before I ran towards the bathroom, ignoring Jackie's expression. The only thing I cared about right now was not making a mess.

Pushing Kisame out of the way and running into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me. I barely made it towards the toilet before I felt my stomach contents leave my person explosively. It was loud and painful – and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. It was like my body was regretting everything inside me.

After a good five minutes of continuous mix of vomiting and dry heaving, my body finally allowed me to have a break. I lifted my head from the bowl and proceeded to flush the toilet, but I still couldn't bring myself to move. The pain hadn't subsided, it only seemed to have gotten worse. At least the need to vomit was currently taking a break.

A knock on the door caught my attention as I turned my head towards it. "Yes..." I whispered, throat raw. I cringed at the lightest movement as I attempted to compose myself.

"Anna, are you alright now?" Jackie replied, worry tainting her voice no matter how much she tried to hide it. "You are really scaring me right now..."

"Ye-... Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out as another wave of pain hit. I gave a sigh as I brought a hand to my stomach. It was clear I wouldn't be moving for quite a while. "Can you do me a favor and finish dinner for me...?"

"Sure, whatever you need me to do - I'll do it." Sounded Jackie, but her voice wavered as she attempted to pull herself away from the door. "If you need anything, call for one of us... Alright?"

"Will do..." Was all I responded before I rest my head on the toilet seat – unable to move my self in any way without pain. I was stuck here for the time being, with only one question on my mind.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

* * *

 **First Person Jackie**

"She sound's like she is fucking dying in there." Hidan commented from his spot on the couch. Though the house was fairly loud in general due to the amount of people that populated the space, everyone seemed to have become quiet as they listened to Anna empty her stomach for a good five or so minutes. "Did you check on her?" He asked me as I returned myself to the living room.

"I have never heard her so sick like that. It's kind of worrying me." I responded, allowing a sigh to slip past my lips. As of late she was always worrying me. Either she looked ill, was ill – or was preventing herself from being ill. It was a constant worry.

"Tobi hope's Anna-chan gets better! She looked like poop, and Anna-chan should never look like poop, for she is a pretty girl!" Tobi commented, attempting to tackle Deidara in a hug while he fiddled around with the remote for the television, attempting to find a show.

"Tobi! Piss off, un!" Deidara shouted, attempting to pry the hyperactive man off – but his attempts proved futile as the boy latched on harder. I couldn't help but feel my mood brightened slightly by the way they were acting.

"It's probably that flu bug going around." Sasori commented, a bored sounding tone to his voice. "Seems everyone's getting sick."

The sound of Anna going round two with the toilet filled the house, and Kisame quickly grabbed the remote out of Deidara's hand, earning a huff from the blonde. Kisame turned the volume of the television up as far as he could without blowing out the speakers. "Whatever she has, sounds nasty."

"You can fucking say that again." Hidan stated, nodding towards the shark man.

My eyes wandered towards her door before I let out a sigh, returning to the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone. Whatever it was, she wouldn't tell me what was going on. I only hoped that she would taking my advice and calling us if she needed help. "I worry too much." I mumbled, pouring pasta into the now boiling pots of water.

"You know, that isn't a bad trait to have, un." Deidara commented as he walked into the kitchen to join me. He had been doing this a lot as of late, and to be completely honest – I wasn't complaining.

Over the past month I found myself leaning towards spending time with him compared to the others. I don't know if it was because the fact that I liked listening to him talk, or his personality – but hell, I just enjoyed being near him. Anna said I was falling in love, which in all honesty – I wouldn't be surprised. Though I doubt he would like me in return.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, proceeding to walk towards the fridge and fish out some mushrooms and peppers. A smirk lined Deidara's face as he leaned himself against the counter, folding his arms against his chest. I couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at me.

"Where I come from, that is a rare trait to have, un." He raised up one of his hands to brush a stray hair behind his ear. "We are Shinobi. We live a life style that warrants us to have little worry for others. Of course we form bonds with others, but when we are in a battle – there is little time for us to 'worry', un."

"I feel bad for you guys then." I mumbled, chopping up the veggies and pulling out a pan. Today was going to be more on the vegetarian side of things. "If I were there I would worry about you guys none stop. Then again – I am just a very worrying individual."

Deidara paused for a moment, as if choosing his next words carefully. He pulled himself away from the counter and walked towards me, a smile on his face. "As I said, nothing wrong about that."

I turned towards him – and next thing I knew it, I was inches away from his body. A blush took over my face and I couldn't find myself willing to form words. "W-what are you doing?" I managed to get out, bringing hands up to hide my face. Deidara too had a blush to match – which didn't help how I was feeling.

"Me, un? Nothing." A playful smirk covered his mouth. He reached a hand out and brushed some of my hair away from my face, and I couldn't help but turn into a tomato. Soon enough the inches between us diminished and soon we were almost touching. "You are so beautiful Jackie..."

"..." I couldn't form words, as if my brain had turned to mush. Slowly his face inched towards mine – and I just couldn't help but lean in forward. Was this really happening? Was I about to...?

"Oy bitch." Hidan yelled, earning my attention. He walked into the kitchen and practically moved towards the two of us, separating us as we did. "Do you need any fuckin help with dinner? Those assholes are demanding I fucking help."

"U-uh... Sure!" I managed to say, turning around to hid my face from him and slapping it a good couple of times. I didn't need him seeing the blush that practically covered my entire body. Once I was finished, I turned around only to see Hidan getting choked out by Deidara. "Um... Are you okay?"

Hidan couldn't do anything but gag as he attempted to pry the fuming bomber off him. Deidara on the other hand was making sure the Jashinist paid. "DIE, UN. DIE."

"What did I get myself into..." I brought a hand to rest on my cheek as I attempted to start working on dinner again. Only when Hidan started turning purple did I say something. "Can someone pull these two apart? I just cleaned this morning – don't really want blood on the floor..."

Hidan is the ultimate cock block.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted recently! I have been spending some time with my boyfriend and Cameron – who's birthday just past! That boy is officially the legal drinking age in Canada – which is 19! We celebrated by going to a Restaurant and Irish pub. The food was delicious and the drinks were super yummy! I would have to say my drink of choice is a long island iced tea – the classic mom drink haha.**_

 _ **Four reviews last chapter? Oh my gosh – you guys are amazing! x.x Thank you all so much!**_

 _AmberTheCat: YOU IS BEST BABE! Of course I had to name something after you! I am your Papi after all! C:_

 _Mimosa Evans: Bwahh – having no crushes is fine! I didn't have any real crushes until I was 15, and that idiot is now my boyfriend of almost five years. So that's fun xD! But I think we all did some pretty embarrassing things when we were young! _

_Chariott: I AM SO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED! I love you so much omg. Punishment chapter coming up for you in the future – I promise. Hopefully your next crush manages to stay! You seem amazing ;-;. And to answer your question – yes. Yes they will c;_

 _MickeyLOLgirl: x.x Oh my god, I would die. When I first started crushing on my boyfriend he actually liked my best friend, who also liked him but was in another relationship. Will explain what happened below – but omg. I wanna hug you ;-;_

 _ **Anyways! INCOMING QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is the most embarrassing thing you have done in front of a crush?**_

 _ **Answer: Legit the day we got together – me, my boyfriend, my friend Cameron and my younger sister were at a park just chilling. We decide – HEY – LETS GO FOR A WALK! So we get up and start walking, and this is just after he asked me out and all that jazz. My little sister looks at me randomly, and is just like "YOU WANNA RACE BOI?" And I was like "SHEEIITT YEEE" And so we started racing, and it was late and dark at night. It was only then that as I was running full speed, that I stepped in some dog poop, went flying in the fucking air, and landed face first into the grass with dirt in my mouth. I wanted to die omg.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Have you ever cosplayed a character? If so – who and from what series!**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for checking out this chapter! I love you and will see you next one! Thank you :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Had a bit of a down day today. Not a lot of you realize that I suffer from clinically diagnosed depression, and generalized anxiety – so there are days where I just feel like crap. This is more of a filler chapter, but it has some cute events with some of the Akatsuki members, and some serious ones in an attempt to let some of my emotions out. I just needed to write something that wasn't on a schedule – ya feel?**_

 _ **Also, got my first real constructive criticize review today! I ain't mad about it – I just wish they had signed in with a fan fiction account before submitting it haha! I would love to pm them with questions on how I could improve – but alas, this is not the case. I will take their review to heart and make sure the characters stay in character. (Regarding the others, I feel like I have done a pretty good job – but I can't always make everyone happy! Let me know if you guys think I should improve! The only one I have issues writing is Itachi – because he is a stoic, more hardened individual with a goal in mind. Would love some tips and tricks!)**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It is about 3 1/2 months inwards of the story with them being human, much like last chapter – so this is about a few days behind. Enjoy!**_

No song this time! C:

* * *

 **Third Person**

"God Anna, how in the heck did you get these?" Jackie commented before whistling, looking at the various Identification cards, driver licenses, and passports Anna had set down in front of the eager waiting Akatsuki. Hidan stood from his spot on the couch, raising an accusing finger towards the blonde.

"There is only one 'god' damn it! His name is Jashin – get it fucking right you damn heathens." Anna sent a frown towards the fuming Jashinist, pointing her hardened gaze in his direction. Kakuzu then raised a hand up from his spot in his 'Kakuzu' chair, and proceeded to bash Hidan on the top of his head. Said Jashinist fell over and bellowed out in pain, allowing a slew of insults to pass into open air.

"Sorry for the idiot." Kakuzu mumbled before returning to checking the girl's accounts. Anna had finally allowed him to take over finances much to everyone's dismay. Besides food, everything else was being bought cheap and crappy, all with the goal of saving money in mind.

"It's fine Kakuzu." Jackie responded, nodding her head with a smile. "Besides, he's right."

"Fucking cock-sucking, son of a bitch... Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan stated, before Jackie's words registered within the spacious room between his ears. "...Wait – the fuck did you just say?" His magenta eyes widened.

"Honestly." Jackie commented, placing a finger on her chin as she attempted to put proper words together. "In this world we have many religions. Islam, Catholicism, Christianity, Buddhism, the list goes on and on..." She looked towards Anna, as if making sure her words were making sense. Anna gave a stern nod, allowing her to continue. "With that being said, with all of your presence being here in this world now, I have come to turns that yes, there are probably other gods out there – but the only true one as of right now, is Jashin!"

The room became stunned with silence, and Jackie turned back to look at Anna. "Did I word that wrong?" She asked, a pout forming on her lips. Anna gave a small laugh before shaking her head.

"No, in fact – the opposite. I'm proud of you Hun." Jackie allowed a smile to cross her features as she looked back towards Hidan, earning a surprised looking Jashinist at her statement.

"I fucking like you bitch. See – the blonde one knows of a god when she fucking hears one!" His excited tone caused various Akatsuki member's to sigh at his now fueled attitude towards his religious beliefs.

"Please don't rile up the Idiot." Kisame commented, earning a nod from Kakuzu who was going through a cable bill. Hidan then turned his attention towards the shark man in order to rat him out.

"What do you mean by that though, Jacklyn?" Konan asked quietly, tilting her head – causing strands of her lavender colored hair to fall on her shoulder. Many of the Akatsuki hadn't had a hair cut in quite a while, so their hair was much longer then usual.

"Hmm.." Jackie processed her thoughts for a moment. "I mean, Hidan is a prime example of his god existing. I mean – who else can survive getting a fork shoved in their eye socket, or having their head chopped off?" She then looked towards Pein who's eyes narrowed. "Beside Pein of course. He can survive anything because he is practically a good!" She let out an awkward laugh before placing a hand on her neck – suddenly uncomfortable.

"I am equal with her reasoning." Anna said with a shrug. "Besides, Jashinism seems pretty cool, I won't lie."

Hidan sprang up from his spot on the couch like a child waking up on Christmas day before he made his way towards the girls. Once there, despite the shocked faces of the girls who were clearly not expecting this reaction, the Jashinist grabbed onto the girls hands and pushed himself into their faces. "You bitches would be fucking fantastic as followers of Jashin! Think of all the death and destruction you guys could commit without any fucking consequences!"

"Erm..." Anna looked away, a blush on her face from the close proximity of the Jashinist. "I will happily support your religion from a far, but I don't think I would convert..." Her words caused Hidan's face to twist, into annoyance. "I just find a mortal life more fulfilling..."

"You should ask Allen if he want's to convert." Jackie said with a snicker, earning a few small laughs from the other Akatsuki members, who were now busy flipping through their new ID's. Said response caused Hidan to back away, sporting the faintest of a blush while he sat himself back down. If he wanted to save his reputation, it would be best if he not say anything.

"Heathens..." He mumbled, closing his eyes – now disinterested with the conversation.

"Anyways, that still doesn't answer my question Anna." Jackie stated, turning her attention towards Anna, who's face seemed to harden, accepting the forthcoming question. "How did you get all these? This is super illegal."

"Look." Anna said, a sigh leaving her mouth before she could stop it. Her brows furrowed at the center as she chose her words carefully. "I know people. That is all I will say on this topic. Once you date a psychopathic rapist, you tend to know a few people." Said response cause Jackie to realise how silly her question, so she dipped her head quietly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound rude..." Anna looked towards her friend and sent her a small smile.

"Nothing you say could bother me, Jackie." Jackie turned around and gave her a toothy smile – but her cute reaction was cut short once Pein decided to speak.

"What can we do with these... Cards?" He asked, attempting to hid the questioning in his tone. Anna gave a small smile as she realized this, before she scooted over towards his spot, taking the I. D's from his hand.

"This." She started, taking the fake past port and handing it towards the Akatsuki leader. "Allow all of you to leave the country. You can now travel around the world to your heart's content." She pulled out a Canadian health card next. "This, along with the forged plan I was able to get – allows you to receive our benefits as a Canadian citizen. You can go to the doctor's office, get checked out, have surgeries, get medication for little to no price because this baby cover's you."

"That blows, un." Deidara said, looking at his own health card. Anna had taken it upon herself to photograph all the Akatsuki members before she went around, looking for help with getting the fake identities for her boys. "In our world, we don't need to pay for health care, un. The only thing we had to worry about was with getting in without getting caught if need be. In the end, we were criminals."

"Sadly, in this world – money is power." Kakuzu's eyes glimmered at the sound of Anna's words. "Luckily it isn't as bad in Canada, but compared to other countries like the America, heath care plans can be dodgey, and many of the big medication corporations attempt to take whatever money out of your pocket as they can."

"These corporations are smart." Was all Kakuzu said before continuing to work on bills.

"Anyways, back to these puppies." She pulled out the driver's license, and paused for a moment, earning a few raised brows from the few who were listening to her explain. "These are driver's license's. Though you guys now have them, I need to teach all of you how to drive before I let you guys use them. I don't really want to get killed by one of you guys deciding you can drive, and then speeding off in the wrong lane."

"Yeah, I really don't feel like dying." Jackie commented, nodding her head. Pein too, nodded his head.

"Understood." He then picked up a white card with various numbers along it. "What is this one?"

"Ah." Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, showing the Akatsuki leader her own. "As of right now, that is your SIN number. More or less, social insurance number. When you guys start getting jobs, you will need this. This proves you are a Canadian citizen and able to work." She put her own card away. "Make sure you don't lose that, because if someone steals your identity, that could be a problem."

"Anna also made sure to give you guys fake first, middle and last names." Jackie commented, looking over Deidara's shoulder – taking a long look at his new name. _David Andrew Peterson._ "Now you guy's should have no issues going out and doing stuff! You are no longer illegal aliens!" She hugged Deidara's neck, which prompted the long haired blonde the blush.

"What was wrong with our names?" Sasori asked, bored tone ever present. Anna sent him a smile.

"Well, here in Canada, normally people have a first, middle and last name. Though there is nothing wrong with the names you guys have, we need to make you guys blend in. I made sure though to grab names that start with the first letters of your originals."

"Tobi's is very happy!" Tobi commented, waving his new cards around. "Anna-chan gave Tobi his name, just with a different letter, so Tobi must be a good boy!" Anna gave a small smile towards the masked man as she nodded.

"You are lucky, Tobi. All I had to do was switch the 'I' with a 'Y'. Thank you for henging in your photo, by the way." Tobi nodded eagerly as he attempted to take in the new shiny card in all it's glory. He, along with Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein and Zetsu had all changed their appearance for the photo's. The others though had their normal appearances.

"This is super exciting." Jackie said, letting go of the blonde bomber and walking towards the middle of the room. "You guys can now actually go out and do stuff to a larger extent. We can teach you to drive, we can get you guys jobs, we can take you drinking!.." Just as Jackie went to explain more, Kisame raised a hand up.

"Drinking?" The thought of alcohol made the shark man smile. Jackie had long since talked with the blue skinned man about her experiences in the bar's and clubs of this world – and this only made him more eager to experience the night life this world had to offer. "Does that me we can visit one of those clubs you were talking about earlier?"

"Yup!" Jackie exclaimed with a smile. "Bar's, club's, pub's, strip club's – you name it." She sat herself beside Anna and leaned back so that her weight was now on her extended arms. "Ah... I remember the first time I went to a strip club..."

Deidara nearly choked, and almost instantly all eyes turned towards the short haired blonde. "What, un?" He nearly choked again while asking.

"Yup!" Her smile turned cocky as she turned towards Anna, raising a pointed finger. "It was her 19th birthday, and she didn't really want to go to a bar, so I asked her 'Why don't we just go to a strip club and fill some panties with some dolla dolla bill.' I mean, we were already super drunk at home, so we decided – why not?" She let out a laugh ash she took notice of Anna's sudden change of shade.

"You mean to tell me, that Anna – one of the most passive girls we have met from this world as to date, went to a strip club just to put money in a girl's 'panties'." Kisame asked himself, looking at Anna for conformation. His smile was smug, and his pointed teeth protruded from his lips. "Interesting." He sent a sideways glance towards Itachi, who currently looked indifferent.

"Why is that so odd?" Anna asked quietly, putting a few strands of hair that had fallen from the mop of a bun she had on top of her head. "I mean, in this day and age, it is quite acceptable to like both men and women, and also to go to strip joins of both fashions."

"Liking both men and women..." Konan replayed the words, but then her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you like both genders?" She didn't want to sound offended, which she truly wasn't – but the sudden lowing look Anna gave clued her in that her tone sounded more harsh then intended."

"Yeah..." Anna said slowly, nodding along with her words. "Have I not told you guys I'm Bisexual?"

Hidan at that point opened his eyes wide, as if he had heard the news of his life. With a large inhale of air, the Jashinist began laughing as the room became full of surprise and confusion. Jackie sent a worried look to Anna, seeing that her social anxiety was kicking in, as she looked as if she was trying her best not to walk away.

"So..." Deidara said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Have you had relationships with both, un?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded slowly, sending an eye to Jackie – almost asking her to continue.

"Anna has had four relationships in total." Jackie raised out four fingers on an extended hand. "Two have been with girls, and two have been with guys – only two of those relationships have been serious though. The first one was with a girl name Alex, and the second was with Lucas." She paused for a moment. "But I only think she has had sex with Lucas though." Anna gave her friend a shocked and angered expression.

"I would rather not like to publicly express my sex life, Jacklyn." Jackie gave a sheepish smile as she attempted to scooch away from her now fuming friend. "Would you like me to go on about you and your past relationships?" Almost instantly, Jackie's face darkened.

"No." And with that, the room became silent, as if processing the information.

It was only then when the front door flew open, that anyone made a sound. All eyes looked towards the front door, and everyone was fairly shocked to see a dressed up Allen, holding two bottles of vodka and a bottle of Jack Daniels, enter the room.

"So I heard you fuck's now have some legal I.D!" Allen stated, lowing the flashy sun glasses he had on, taking note of the shocked expressions that lined the room. He couldn't help but let a smirk fall on his face. "Jackie messaged me that you guys would probably like to see the advantages of having one – so lets get drunk and then lets go party!"

Anna sent a glare in Jackie's direction. "You fucking told him?" Her whole tone shifted as it went for irritation to full anger.

"I, uhh..." Jackie started, but she raised a hand and placed it on her neck. "I'm sorry, clearly I didn't think this through..." Anna was fuming.

"You think?" Without wanting to start a fight, she stood from her spot on the floor and walked towards Allen, giving him a hug before storming out. Allen stood there, blinking as he still held up the various large bottles of booze.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something here, aren't I?" The Akatsuki sighed as they all turned to send a disappointed look in Jackie's direction. She in return, gave an awkward giggle.

"Don't worry about it Allen, darling. Now pass me over some of that Vodka, but make sure to leave a bottle for Anna. She may want it later." With that, various members of the Akatsuki started drinking, ready to go out for the night to experience what being a legal citizen meant in the big old country of Canada.

* * *

 **First Person**

"What a fucking idiot." I mumbled, taking a drag off my cigarette before lowing it away from my mouth.

In a fit of anger, I pulled myself away from the house so that I wouldn't blow up on my friends and the Akatsuki. I rarely became angry as it was – and there was no need for me to take it out on the others. However, I would have a long chat with Jackie once I returned – either it take place today or tomorrow – depending on how drunk the girl was.

"Stupid, stupid girl." I put my cigarette out on the stone walkway I was on. Yet again I was at the park where Hidan and confronted me, and the park I had escaped to many many times before.

I let a sigh pass my lips as I looked towards the sky, registering that it was sunset. Where the day had gone, I didn't know, but what I did know was that I had spent the mass majority of it getting these pieces for the Akatsuki members so that they could begin normal lives just in case they were unable to return home.

" _Alright." I commented, watching as Tobi removed his mask, using different hand seals until he henged, changing his appearance. Instead of Obito standing in front of me, a tall man with soft features, brown hair and green eyes stood. In a way I felt like he inspired his looks off me, but I paid it no attention more then I already had. "Chin up, eyes at the camera – no facial expressions."_

" _This is much like photo's for one's shinobi registration." Tobi commented, and I nodded lightly._

" _Only we use these I.D's for everything. Look straight at the camera now." I took a photo of his expressionless face, and once I was alright with the result, he nodded, putting back on his mask and removing the henge._

" _How long until these are finished?" He asked, watching me work as I proceeded to hook the camera I was using up to my laptop, loading the images of all the Akatsuki members. I then started my work on retouching the images, attempting to make them look as if they were taken in the locations they usually were._

" _Depending on the sources you and Zetsu have gathered, if they are still open and available, I should get them done today." I sent him a small smile, even though I felt hesitance with the masked man working with me, being near my computer while the internet was still on. Yes, he and Zetsu were helping me with this in the end, but what this man could do was scary._

 _Especially when only a few days ago the other Akatsuki members were able to get onto my facebook. One could not admit the happiness I felt that they had not searched father then the photo album's titled 'Lucas 3' and 'Profile Pictures'._

 _With that being said though, Zetsu emerged from the floor and walked towards me, handing paper's in my direction. "If you leave now, we can get this done without force."_

" _Without force would be preferable." I mumbled, loading up a USB drive and pulling it out before turning off my laptop. "Alright, photo's are ready. Let's go."_

The whole situation was sketchy, and I didn't like it at all. The people Zetsu had set us up with were 'down in the alley' types who had an odd smell and a certain look to them that made me want to leave right there and then. Luckily though, these guys were good at creating fake identification. Compared to mine which were as real as one could get, they look the same besides the pictures that showed they were different.

"Smoking is bad for your organs you know." A voice spoke from behind me, and quiet instantly I felt my heart spike in fear. Luckily though when I turned around, I was greeted with the sight of Sasori, covered in one of the fall hoodie's I had given him. Even though he was a puppet, I still felt the need to keep these boys and Konan warm.

"Even though they put all these 'smoking is bad for you' ad's on the package with gruesome images, do you think that it'll stop me?" I sent him a smirk as I sat myself on one of the swings the park provided. A frown lined the puppet's face as he walked towards me, sitting down on one of the other empty swings.

"I was told by the others to stay with you while they are getting intoxicated." Sasori mumbled, hating the fact that he was stuck in a 'babysitting' position. I gave a small smile as I looked towards him, taking note of his shoulder length hair.

"Sorry for making you babysit, mom." I commented, earning a growl from the puppet master. I laughed quietly at his reaction as I began to swing, earning the sound of scrapping metal from the chains in which the swing was made out of . "Why is it that you decided to take up this position my dear puppet?"

With a grumble, he let out a deep sigh. "It wasn't my choice. Everyone except the leader and the Uchiha has decided to take up drinking for the night. Those who aren't drinking are currently secluding themselves in the safety of Jacklyn's room, and I apparently drew the short straw." He clicked his tongue at the top his his mouth. "Though I had my other reasons to come over and watch over you."

"Oh?" I asked, curious now. When did Sasori suddenly want to chat with me? Other then the odd conversation and him asking for a sketch book every now and then, we hadn't really talked much. "What is this other reason then?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been using illegal and harmful drugs to combat some of your issues." My face dropped, as did my heart. "It has also come to my attention that you recently have stopped taking them, without any thought of how this might affect your health ."

"What is this." I stated, giving out a long groan as I flew backwards until I started to plank on the swing. This earned an interesting reaction from the puppet. "I really should stop sitting on these god damn swings. Call this park the fucking 'Park of confrontation and confessions'. Fuck my ass."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, almost fearful at this sudden reaction. I stopped for a minute, turning to look at him before sighing.

"Ignore that last bit." I mumbled before pulling myself up so that I was sitting normally on the swing. "I will answer your statement in a moment, but first – may you answer two questions of mine?" With that, the puppeteer gave a sigh before nodding. "Good. One, how did you find out I was doing this when I have tried my damnedest to hid it? And two, why do you care?"

"First of all." Sasori started, turning his attention fully to me. "I found out because Hidan rants to himself in the bathroom during the mornings after his shower." I scowled at this sudden information. Of course _the idiot would._ "Though I had my suspicions before hand. When you wear a T-shirt, you occasionally have shown injection marks on your arm. The only reason I was able to realize what they were was because I deal with human bodies for a living."

I gave a sigh as I began swinging lightly. "I guess if you noticed it, then some of the others have as well..." I looked towards the darkening sky. "Fuck."

"I wouldn't say yes entirely." Sasori commented, and I turned my eyes to look at him. "Again, the only reason I noticed it was because I have a trained eye. You are fairly good at hiding and acting Annabelle, I will give you that."

"I don't feel like I should take that as praise though." I mumbled, lowing my eyes. "You still haven't answered my second question."

"Aa." He started, before tilting his head. "To be completely honest, I don't care, but I do at the same time. You have a beautiful body I would like to open one day and turn into a piece of art, and at the same time – I don't really feel anything towards you... Though It is strange. I do. I cannot fathom as to why though."

"You're... Confused?" I asked, and after a moment passed, he nodded. I was shocked to say the least. "I won't comment further on that end, man... I know your character, but I don't know how you work with emotions – so I'll leave that bit with you."

"Now, answer mine." He stated, pushing the subject away with a hardened tone. His brown eyes locked with mine and instantly felt small and defenseless. Like a prey locked on by a predator. "Why have you been doing drugs, and stopping them without a care for the consequences."

"Um..." I didn't know how to respond. I opened my mouth to form words, but none came to me. I was totally, and utterly stumped. "I... Don't know." I stated.

"Anna." He started, giving me a deadpan look. "You are a complete and utter idiot. Possibly even more of one then the two blonde bimbo's."

"Oy!" I responded, turning defensive. "You don't know what I feel or how I deal with things man." I tightened my grips around the chains of the swing, and Sasori took note of this, watching them turn white as he listened, his bored expression never faltering. "Yes you have seen some of the results of it, but can you say you have been in a toxic relationship that left you sexually assaulted, left bloody in a bush – having your friend and your captors save you? Have you been dealing with years and years of medical issues, both mental and physical?"

"I'm a puppet. I don't have to deal with those issues." He stated, and this made me even more angry. Was he purposely trying to push _all_ my buttons?

"Exactly." I ground my teeth. "Yes, you have lived a life as a ninja. Dangerous, life threatening, filled with things you have and have not wanted to do. These seem like baby issues compared to that – but I promise you, in the eyes of someone who has never had to be a ninja in the the field – they fucking suck." I sucked in a breath of air as I closed my eyes. "I have many more issues then I let on, Sasori. I turned to drugs first because my idiot boyfriend decided to let me try them. Since then, yes I have been dependent on them. Yes, I am an idiot for that, but you know what? They let me cope with life."

I could feel my cheeks turning red as my eyes began to burn. "I deal with a ton of mental issues, okay? My father was a piece of shit who beat me for not being a perfect child, I deal with mental issues from my mother dying... I'm depressed, I have anxiety in various forms, I'm bipolar, and add some side effects from the other medication's I'm using to the top of the list. I take drugs because they are a way out of this fucked up life."

I felt tears leave my eyes as I decided that was enough to share. I let go of the chains and let my hands drop to my sides as I let my body shake as I sobbed. I hadn't let it out like this in a while – and though I had been crying more and more lately, nothing felt as good and horrible as this all at once. "I'm an emotional wreck. I needed help when nothing else worked."

With that, the final blast of sun lowered beyond the horizon and a sudden cold filled the air as I sobbed quietly. I didn't want to be confronted like this. At least with Hidan, he didn't push farther then needed. No, this was the complete opposite. He was digging into my personal life more then he thought he was, and I hated it. I hated the silence after, and I hated the noise before. _I hated this._ "Why would you confront me on a day like this?"

"Because, you needed to hear it from yourself before you heard it from me." Was all he said before he stood up and walked towards me. I blinked lightly as I watched him approach. "I will be monitoring your symptoms and I will help you if need be. However, I will continue saying that you are an idiot Anna."

I blinked again. What? "W-what do you mean?" I asked, ignoring the tingling sensation coming from the salt laced tears hitting my bare skin. Sasori let out a sigh as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm helping you?" He said it as if it were obvious. "If you don't want it, that's fine. However, I will have no issues telling Jackie and the others what you have been doing and what you are dealing with. And if I were you, I wouldn't want any of the blonde buffoon's bothering me if I were dealing with something such as you are."

I brought my clothed arms towards my face as I wiped away my tears, attempting to calm myself down. "Thank you." I stated, pulling myself up. "I will take your help, thank you." I didn't know what else to say. He, like Hidan, was offering to help me? These people not long ago wanted nothing to do with us other then to return home – but now? Now they were trying to help us. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." He stated, before walking away – almost completely ignoring my existence from this point on. I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips as I attempted to catch up with the red head puppet.

"Hey Sasori?" I asked, walking beside him as we started returning home. He raised an eyebrow as he sent a glance in my direction. "When we get home, if you want – I can cut your hair for you." The red head paused for a moment, as he raised two of his wooden fingers and pressed it against his growing hair.

"That would be nice." He said with a smirk, before he pat me on the head, continuing to walk forward. Though my cheeks were already tinted red, I couldn't help but let them flare up more.

 _He wants to help... Do they all want to help, or is that a childish dream?_

When we returned home, are now 'chilled' atmosphere was crashed when a glass bottle was whipped at our heads, only to be swatted away by a now fuming Sasori, His eyebrow twitched as he looked towards Deidara who stood there in the middle of the room, his arm still extended from flinging the bottle – face showing that he clearly was intoxicated.

"Danna, your home – un!" He slurred, before falling over, passing out drunk in front of everyone. I looked towards the other's who were clearly not as drunk, but were happily on their way.

"ALRIGHT MEN AND LADIES – TO THE BAR!" Allen yelled as he pushed passed us, reeking of whiskey and vodka. With his words yelled out, the various Akatsuki members who had been drinking and were still awake filed out of the door, Jackie and Konan in tow as they proceeded to walk to the bar of Allen's choosing, intent of using their I.D's for the first time.

"I will kill him." Was all Sasori said as he picked up the blonde and proceeded to take the blonde towards the bathroom. I gave a sigh as I looked towards the red head.

"I'll have to cut your hair later. I need to make sure none of them die from alcohol poisoning." With that said, I proceeded to follow the Akatsuki towards the bar they were heading, where they got incredibly drunk, and got banned from said bar.

Though that is another story for a different time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you guys have it! Sorry it took a week to get this out, but here it is! I will make sure to get the next chapter out over the next few days while I have some spare time. Also, now that I have written this, my mood has improved somewhat and I am not a complete sad ball of downing emotions!**_

 _ **So that's good. Now, time to respond towards some reviews!**_

 _AmbertheCat:_ _Whatever you go as, I hope you take lots of pictures sweetheart! Would love to see them :)!_

 _PrincessOctavia:_ _Bah – your words make me swoon like a woman in love! It would really be cool to cosplay Ruby rose! I have done quite a few drawing requests of this character and she looks soo cool omg._

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness:_ _Entered love 3 Thank you for the loving words!_

 _Mimosa Evans:_ _Amen to that. I feel you with that one – only I make sure when pictures are taken of me – it's on my good angle._

 _Rose23572:_ _I have given up working with my hair. Much like my character Anna, I have 30 inches (Though her's is much longer) of wavy hair that just doesn't cooperate. It's a love hate relationship – so I completely feel you._

 _MickeyLOLgirl:_ _DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO EDIT AND CONTINUALLY WRITE MORE THEN 150,000 WORDS OF CONTENT? I'm sorry I have betrayed my constant proper use of your and you're. Please no spankings. I promise ill fix it when I can._

 _Guest:_ _Will do sweet cheeks._

 _Just Me:_ _Why hello guest not using their account to post this review! As stated on top I will work my hardest to make sure that the characters stay mainly in character for this point – but I have done my research before I posted this piece of fiction. I feel confident in the way I am writing everyone, and I am also keeping in mind what would have to happen in order for them to act a certain way. I wish you had signed into an account so I could pm you and ask more questions, but sadly, you did not. Oh well. Can't make everyone happy._ _ **Sips tea**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter – and get ready for next one. It will be a downhill slide – so prepare them butt cheeks!(Also, I will be writing a continuation chapter on this one. Inspired by a conversation I had with my friend Cameron.)**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:**_ _ **Have you ever cosplayed a character?**_

 _ **Answer: More then I like to admit. I have cosplayed Sasori, Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tobi, and Rainbow Dash from My little pony. I have a Kaneki Ken wig coming in the mail soon, and also a long pink haired one soon. I am thinking of using that for Miyuki Takara from Lucky Star.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:**_ _ **What anime character do you identify with? Who and from what series!**_

 _ **Anyways! Take care guys!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:You guys are absolutely amazing, you know that? Not only did we manage to get six reviews on last chapter, but my friend Cameron messaged me and actually asked when I would get the next chapter up, and not "Hey I liked the chapter :D". Don't get me wrong, he has been one of my biggest supporters for this story – but to here him excited for the next chapter warmed me wee little heart.**_

 _ **We are officially at the 'Halfway point' of the story. This chapter with signify it – and then we will work on the Akatsuki, training, and much more from this point on. Of course I have a planned sequel for this story, but it is nice to see that I am getting closer and closer to my goal!**_

 _ **Also, another fun tid bit of information regarding this chapter – the reason it has taken me so long to get it uploaded and written is because I have had to re-write it several times due to my very problematic OCD and need for perfection (To a certain degree.) Yes, I happen to miss spelling error's at times and some parts are more hard to read then others due to the wording, but I like to feel good about the chapter. This chapter has given me many issues – but I am at least happy with the, now, end result.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys are doing alright! I hope you all had amazing weekends and are ready for the holiday season! With that being said, let's start the chapter. Enjoy :)**_

 _Yes you're fairly quite tough  
Always having bad luck  
You think you're going crazy  
Look up, there's a new life waiting_

 _Your head's buried in the sand  
You're being dealt the wrong hand  
Can't imagine how you feel  
Only you know that it's real  
Don't look back  
Just carry on  
Carry on _

Stonebank ft. Emel – Stronger

* * *

 **First Person**

"Anna..." A distorted voice spoke to me, swaying in tone like a broken radio. My eyes fluttered open as I attempted to process the words spoken to me, all while straining to get my vision to focus. "Anna.. I think it's time we take you to the hospital..."

I couldn't bring myself to respond back as I attempted to look at my surroundings as I woke up., though as I did so, it was made clear that with every movement I made, pain jolted throughout my body causing my stomach to cry out in distress. Only after a few minutes of it seeming to calm down, that was when I decided I was going to move. "No..." I whispered, shifting my head around on the toilet seat I had fallen asleep on. At this point I did not care how many butt's or germs were on said seat, it was the only bit of comfort I had.

"Anna please..." Jackie commented, walking past the bathroom door before she lowered herself to my level, placing a worried hand on my back as she attempted to get me to move. "You've been throwing up for the past seven hours, you can barely move... I really think it's time for you and I to take a trip to the hospital."

"I can't move..." I cried out, bringing my hands to hold my stomach as it cried out yet again. I was trying my best, ignoring the pain the best I could, but alas – all attempts were proved futile. A thin layer of sweat covered my body as both the symptoms of whatever was going on and my withdrawal were mixing, threatening to turn me into a giant medical emergency. I was very worried, but in the end I would try everything in my power not to go to the hospital – because if they ran blood tests, they would know.

They would know everything about what I have done. I couldn't let them find out.

"I'm going to get the others, just don't move too much..." Jackie mumbled, lifted her hand as she raised herself up before running out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. It was then that I allowed the shivers I was holding back to run free, trembling my body all the way to its core. My breathing was ragged, my head pounded, but mostly my stomach _hurt_. At this point I didn't know which separated withdrawal and whatever the hell was going on.

It didn't take long for Jackie to come back, only this time she was accompanied by Konan and Sasori, following closely behind. The moment Konan caught sight of me however, a look of concern crossed her face, and almost instantly she was at my side, replacing the hand that Jackie had removed. "Jackie, how long has she been like this?"

"I don't know." Jackie said, trying her best not to let her emotions run rampant. "In this condition? Since we came home, but it just started out as a stomach ache, and now..." She didn't have to say any more for the two of them to know whatever was going on was much more serious then what it had appeared earlier.

I was pale, I was shaking like a puppy who had been in the rain too long. My hair was matted to my forehead as a fever ran its course throughout my body. I didn't know what I looked like much after that, for I hadn't brought myself to look in a mirror since I had planted myself by the toilet, but I knew I looked like crap. Hell, I felt like it too.

Sasori knelt beside me as he brought a hand up to my forehead, his fingers glowing a light green as he attempted to figure out what was wrong. Ever since he had found out about my addiction's he had been there by my side, giving me advise where needed – helping me hid my symptoms when needed. Clearly now though, there was a much bigger issue at hand.

As he moved his hand long my back, another wave of nausea hit me and I found myself flinging my head towards the toilet, allowing what little of the stomach acid I had left to leave my body as I began dry heaving. Not long after had red head's brows knitted together, making a very worried look.

"What is it, Sasori?" Konan asked, allowing her hand to running soothing circles on my back. She tried her best not to look bothered just as Sasori had, but over the past months she felt herself becoming more and more of a mother figure for the girls when it came to her relationship with them. Sasori ticked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he continued to send chakra throughout my body. It was chilling, yet warming all the same.

"As I had said before, I do not have much medical jutsu knowledge – just enough to get my by. Though from what I can gather, her appendix is rather inflamed, and her heart beat is rapidly changing, and there is something off about your stomach." He let out a sigh as he removed his hand, the glowing chakra soon fading to nothing as he curled is fingers into a closed fist. "There isn't anything that I can do without any medications. It is best that she receives medical treatment at the hospital before it ruptures, which could be very soon." He sent a look in my direction. "You're an idiot."

I gave a faint chuckle as I shrugged, earning confused looks from the others – but they did not press. _Sorry... Didn't think it would be this bad. My fault._

"Appendicitis?" Jackie asked, and Sasori after a moment of consideration nodded.

"From what I can see, yes. It look's to be that way. However, I am worried about what is going on with her stomach."

Jackie let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. At least he identified the cause for some of it. "Alright, let's get her up so that we can take her to the hospital."

"Come on Anna." Konan whispered, attempting to help me up once I was done emptying my stomach. However, this attempt was short lived as another jolt of pain rocketed through my body, causing me to vomit yet again – only this time, I was vomiting blood.

Jackie managed to move out of the way just in time as blood splattered against the bathroom floor with a wet thud, and just as it did – Jackie's eyes grew with fear. "I think it's best we call an ambulance..." She proceeded rush out of the bathroom with the intent on grabbing her phone and doing so, worry present on her face. Just as she left, Konan sat me down on the edge of the tub as I doubled over in pain, unable to move.

"Can you do something for the pain?" Konan asked, attempting to keep as calm as possible, her eyes avoiding the very clear blood splattered that now lined the floor. Sasori nodded as he walked towards me and placed his hand on my back yet again, channeling soothing chakra throughout my body.

"It will take away some, but not all." He said after a moment, sending a look in my direction. I couldn't bare to look at anyone for the moment – pain still grasping my body, but at least it was lessening.

"Thank you, Sasori." I managed, and Sasori grunted in response. The room became quiet not too long after, and soon I found my eyes fluttering close as sleep threatened to fall. The lack of sleep, the constant vomiting, the pain – it was all finally getting to me.

All I knew, was that this was going to be a very long night for everyone involved. The only thing I remembered as sleep took me, was the very present taste of iron present in my mouth, and the soft voices of people around me.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Jacklyn gave a sigh as she exited the bathroom, trying her best to keep her cool as she proceeded to make her way towards the living room – intent on finding her cell phone. The look on her face however made it clear that all she felt at this moment was worry – for her friends health, and for the fact that the stern yet lovable Anna seemed to be dying in front of their eyes.

She quietly made her way into the living room and reached for her phone that she left on the coffee table. The room had long since begun to empty out, as Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu and Pein had left a while ago, heading off to bed early. However, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi remained – a look of interest on those who's face's were visible.

"Is Miss Jackie alright?" Tobi asked, tilting his head as he watched the blonde pick up her cell phone, dialing quickly before she placed the portable device to her ear. Jackie frowned as she looked towards the masked man, tapping her fingers against her raised elbow as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Anna isn't doing good at all." She mumbled, sending a look towards the masked man who seemed to tilt his head more. Just as she was about to say more, a voice picked up on the other line – and instantly Jackie snapped to a more professional tone.

"911, is your emergency police, fire, or ambulance?" The emergency dispatcher started off with, and even though the volume of the call was on low – the ninja's were trained with good ears – allowing them to hear most of the conversation.

"Ambulance." Jackie continued, beginning to pace across the living room with uneasy strides. "The address is 1877 Grassmere court."

"What is the nature of the emergency?" The dispatcher continued, and this time Jackie's face turned a pale color, the blood draining from her usual tan skin.

"My roommate has been experiencing excruciating stomach pain's to the point where she can't stand up without help, and has been vomiting non stop for the past seven plus hours." Jackie brought a hand through her short locks as she attempted to keep her professionalism – a rare sight for the others as usually she was either excitable with no filter, or at times – stupid. "We tried to stand her up to take her to the hospital, but just as she started to walk – she began vomiting blood."

"We understand miss, the ambulance is on it's way and should be there shortly." Jackie nodded and spoke a brief thanks as she turned off the phone – not wanting to hold her tone more then needed. As she clicked off, she turned to the others who now, including Hidan – held their own expressions of concern.

"You mean the bitch is vomiting blood?" Hidan asked, his brows creasing in the middle of his face. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Jackie brought a hand to her mouth, extending a finger so that she could nervously bit away some of her stress. "I just – don't know."

Deidara stood from his spot and walked over towards Jackie. His face was twisted with worry – more towards the girl in front of him who he had never seen worried – but also for her friend who had been housing them and treating them like humans. "Is there anything we can do for you Jackie, un?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jackie turned her grey eyes in his direction, and the moment their eyes met – Jackie suddenly felt her eyes begin to burn. Bringing bother her hands up – she placed her hands on her cheeks as she tried her best to hid back a sob, but it was clear her attempts were futile as she began to weep.

"I don't know what to do!" Jackie cried, rubbing her eyes as the tears irritated her skin. "She is so sick, and Sasori said that he couldn't do anything to help her – a-and now I'm worried that they might not be able to help her..." She continued to sob, only this time Deidara acted on whim and pulled to weeping blonde to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a supportive hug. "I have never seen her look so sick... It's almost as if she is dying..."

"Everything will be alright Jacklyn, un..." Was all Deidara could say as he attempted to calm the girl down, rocking her back and forth slowly. The boys who watched him would have made a comment by now – but due to the severity of the situation – they were almost scared to make a comment, and this was almost unheard of.

"Explains the stench of blood." Kisame mumbled, lips curling as the aroma of blood and other foul stenches lingered in the air. "It almost wet my appetite with the need to kill – but this isn't for the case with that other nasty smell." Hidan looked towards the blue skinned man and nodded – too being somewhat excited by the blood.

"Tobi was wondering why it smelled so bad in here!" He raised his hands up – almost trying to lighten the mood, but this would not be the case. Deidara sent a glare towards the masked man and instantly shut him up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pein asked, walking towards the living room in his night clothes. It was clear that he was still tired – as the look of irritation was present on his face. Jackie pulled herself away from Deidara, who also in turn removed Jacklyn from his grasp – not wanting to cause more of a scene then there already was.

"I called an ambulance." Jackie mumbled, attempting to rub her eyes clear of remaining tears. "They are going to take Anna to the hospital – she isn't doing so good."

This news cause Pein to frown, eyes casting a ghosted look towards Tobi – who for a split second allowed a flash of red to leave his mask – almost signaling his feelings towards the situation. Walking towards the spare seat on the couch, he sat himself down – wanting to oversee what would be happening. "This is not good news."

"No, it isn't..." Jackie nodded, the sound of sirens becoming clear near the end of their street. Soon the house was filled with flashing red and blue lights as the sirens approached the house, indefinitely waking up everyone who was asleep. "Speaking of the ambulance..."

Jackie proceeded to walk towards the front door, pulling on her shoes as she exited – making sure that she met with the paramedics before they entered the home. Before she left however, she turned towards the boys who were in the living room. "Make sure you henge Kisame, and please guys – don't cause a hustle for these guys. The less stress for them, the less stress for us, the less stress for Anna." With that, she walked out the front door.

"Wow." Was all Hidan said, attempting to look away from the door as all this information started processing in his head. Anna was completely fine earlier – aside from the stomach ache she had been having on and off all day. This was all shocking news for him – and he assumed it was the same for the others.

"What now?" Kisame asked his leader, who was now looking as stoic he could in fuzzy pajama bottoms with moose on them and a baggy grey t-shirt. Pein gave a deep sigh through his nose as he brought a hand to rest underneath his chin.

"This is distasteful news..." He stated, eyes scanning the room as he put together calculated words. "For now, there is not much that we can do. We will wait until Annabelle becomes well enough to speak." His eyes lingered on Tobi, who nodded vigorously. "This is truly unfortunate news. Let us hope that she falls through. For now our plans are on hold."

The front door opened, and in came Jackie with two paramedics and a stretcher. "Guys, make sure you stay in the living room. Try to stay out of their way." Everyone nodded as she motioned them to follow her towards the bathroom, intent on picking up her sick friend.

"Anna, sweetheart?" Jackie said, walking into the bathroom – hit with the foul smell of blood mixing with stomach acid. Limiting her breathing with her nose, her eyes fell on Sasori and Konan who were propping up the now passed out Anna, who seemed to hang limply towards her right sight. "Oh gods, is she alright?" She asked, stepping out of the way so that the paramedic's could get to her.

"She passed out a few minutes ago." Konan said, brushing Anna's hair away from her forehead. "I think the pain was too much for her." It was clear Konan was trying her best to stay up for Anna's sake – the blue haired woman looked completely exhausted. Everyone was – it was a very stressful day.

"Can you inform us what the situation is?" One of the paramedic's asked, eyeing Jackie who in turned eyed Sasori. The puppet gave a deep sigh as he tilted his head, allowing them to take Anna from himself and Konan, laying her out on the stretcher and securing her – listening to her sleepy groans. It truly was unsettling even for the hardest of criminals.

Sasori informed them of her situation while both Konan and Jackie watched from the side lines. There wasn't much else for them to say that hadn't already been said, but that didn't help things out really. Soon enough, Anna was strapped up and ready to go.

With ease, the paramedic's lifted Anna's stretcher and began carrying the girl out of the bathroom, who was now in a deep sleep- only occasionally moaning from the pain she was feeling even in sleep. However, as they brought her into the hallway, her bedroom door opened – revealing a very tired looking Itachi – who looked mildly confused at what was going on. Luckily for him though, he had not need to speak anything, for Jackie filled him in what was going on.

"We are taking her to the hospital." She started, eyes still puffy from the crying she had done earlier. "She is too sick to wait it out at home and figure out what is going on. Her condition is horrible, and she started vomiting blood not too long ago." Itachi's eyes hardened at this information, and he couldn't help but allow his gaze to linger on the brunette who was being carried out to the ambulance. "I plan on following them to the hospital – knowing my father he is probably working in the ER tonight, and I can't sleep knowing that my friend could be dying."

"I understand." He said with a stern nod. "Is there anything I can do to help you out?" He asked, allowing some concern to slip onto his face, seeing Sasori and Konan return to the living room, probably to talk with the others.

"There isn't much you can do now, but if you would like – you are more then welcome to come with me and wait at the hospital – however, I don't know how long we will be there." She gave a sigh, turning on her phone to look at the time – seeing that it was now close to 12 in the morning. Once she caught sight of the time, she gave a low grumble. "I understand if you don't want to – I just wanted to offer you the chance first."

Itachi paused, running a hand through his long hair that had now been placed back in its pony tail. Yes, he had been worried about Anna's deteriorating condition throughout the day – and yes, he had occasionally checked up on her since she was sitting in their connected bathroom. All in all, he was worried for her – he would admit that. However, he wouldn't inform the others that he was – for that would be foolish. He in general was confused about his own feelings towards her and Jacklyn, he didn't need the others poking at him like they had with Deidara.

It would be foolish indeed.

"I'll come." He said, closing the door in an attempt to find clean clothes for him to wear. Jackie gave a nod as she walked towards the living room, making sure to grab Anna's health card and wallet before she even made an attempt to leave.

Jackie gave a sigh as she caught sight of the ambulance leaving with her friend in to, watching as the flashing lights went down their street with ease – soon allowing the night to darken the neighborhood. She quickly threw Anna's belongings into her purse and sealed it up ready to go.

"Alright, I'm heading to the hospital to be with her." Jackie started, grabbing one of the few hoodies she had laying around the house. She looked towards the others who occupied the living room – taking note of their leader's ever present gaze. "I don't know how long we will be, but there is enough food in the fridge for a couple of days. That being said, would anyone else like to come with us to the hospital?"

Deidara instantly stood, raising his had – ignoring the gaze of the others who were now sending him odd looks. "I will come with you Jackie, un. I'm sure everything will be alright!" He said with excitement, walking towards the blonde to join her. He could hear a grunt coming from Sasori, but he paid him no attention.

Jackie sent a smile towards Deidara before looking towards the others, arms folding over each other on her chest. "Anyone else?" With no one else speaking, she nodded quietly. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Itachi walked into the living room, now dressed and ready to go. He sent a look towards Pein, who nodded in return. It was clear that they would be given the task to watch over the girls, but to gather Intel when available. No doubt however, would Zetsu be watching. Not saying anything, he pulled a jacket over his shoulders, ignoring the hateful glance coming from Deidara – who had not known Itachi was coming.

"Deidara." Jackie whispered, earning his attention in the blink of an eye. "Please try not to fight with Itachi." She mumbled, and with a forced swallow – Deidara nodded, not wanting to upset her further.

"Report back to us in the morning." Pein stated, taking note of the look he was getting from Konan, who sat beside him, legs pushed close together as she attempted to keep her stern composure.

"Yes leader." The two boys responded, and soon enough – they were out and heading to the hospital. Jackie gave a deep sigh as she looked over the steering wheel – an ever present nervousness beating in her heart as they drew closer. Was her friend going to be alright? Was Anna going to still be alive by the time the got there? She clenched the steering wheel harder as she sped on, intent on getting there as fast as possible.

Because in the end, even if the news was horrible – Jackie would make sure Anna would be alright. Even if she had to sell her soul to do so.

That is what friends are for.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Even though I have re-written this chapter a bunch of times, I am still not too keen on the finished product. I know there isn't much I can do – but I wanted to try writing it in third person to see how things would go from there. Though I am rather displeased, it is much better then what it was – and this will be the finished product. I may come back in a couple of days to re-write this, who knows.**_

 _Guest_ _: Thank you very much! That story will be continued in the future when some more light moods are needed! However, I will try to get it out as soon as possible!_

 _AmbertheCat_ _: Canada is pretty cool C: Yeah, the free health care is a bonus, but the American wait times in the hospital are ten times better down there then up here. I needed to go to the hospital once, I ended up having emergency surgery – but the wait in the ER took several hours. It wasn't fun. And yes – I can totally see you being a cross between Tobi and Hinata! However – you are good Tobi, not bleh Tobi C:_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness_ _: Thank you so much for your review! I try my best also to review as many stories as I can. It truly lets the author know how much people care about their story – wanting to see them succeed and such! Also, thank you so much for your support with the 'in character' business. I'm trying – but I am happy to see I have support from you! Cheers :)_

 _Chariott : Gurl – I'm going to hit you up in the future if I need help writing Itachi. I completely agree with your points – and I can 100% see him acting the ways you describe. I promise I'll make next chapter longer for you hun! And also, thank you for your help with the songs! Love you!_

 _PrincessOctavia : LOL I wont lie, that review made me laugh out loud when I first read it. Let's be real, Sasuke is just Angst. Even older Sasuke – only this time some of his angst has been passed down to little Sarada. I'm terrified for her teenage years._

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I love being able to respond to them this way – and I don't often see people actually respond to them in public! I hope you guys like this chapter x.x I know it's not my best but GOSH DARN IT I TRIED!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What anime character do you identify with?**_

 _ **Answer: Probably a mix of Tsunade and Kakashi. Kakashi in the sense that he is just trying to be a teacher to his students, help them fix their bullshit while trying not to low key end himself after dealing with them – and then having one of them run away for power and revenge, one of them be a fangirl with an anger problem, and then there is Naruto. Then Tsunade – because all she wants is to gamble, and she is stuck cleaning up a village. She likes her booze, people she loves keeps dying, and god damn it – she just wants some quality dick.**_

 _ **I need to stop.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Who is your favorite Hokage? Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways – I hope you guys have a lovely week! Next thing I post will be the winners of the contest! Chao~!**_

* * *

 **IN ORDER TO AVOID CRAMPING THE TOP OF THE STORY WITH THE CONTEST – I WILL BE PLACING IT DOWN HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU GUYS CAN GET TO THE STORY WITHOUT AN AUTHORS NOTE THE SIZE OF TEXAS!**

* * *

 _ **WE HAVE REACHED OUR 100 REVIEW MILESTONE!** **This being said –** **A CONTEST IS IN ORDER! Thank you guys so much for allowing this story to reach that milestone. Without all of you – this could have possibly never happened. This contest is a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, and all possible future reviewers!**_

 _ **THE PRIZE?** **A custom written story from yours truly – featuring any characters from Naruto, with a plot line of your choice. It can be sad, it can be happy, if can be sexual, it can be dark. Hell, It can be a love story between an original character and a canon character of your choice, you name it. The only thing I will not write is anything featuring serialized scenes with young characters.** **Said story can be anywhere between one to three chapters, depending on what the winner chooses. The story will be posted here on my account, and all credit towards OC's and the plot will go towards the winner.**_

 _ **HOW TO ENTER:** **Post a review on this story, stating that you would like to enter. Along with said entry, tell me what you like about the story! It can be short and sweet, or hell – it could be long. Just make it clear you are entering this contest – and I will pm you, letting you know that you have been entered in.**_

 _ **The deadline will be on November 25th 2016, and the results will be posted on the 26th along with a new chapter. The prize will be delivered out sometime before the Christmas/holiday season. I WILL PM THE WINNER ONCE THE RESULTS ARE ANNOUNCED! Everyone has fair chance!**_

Current Participants: Mimosa Evans, AmbertheCat, iJoeyMoster, Rose23527, MickeyLOLgirl, Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness, Chariott


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: You guys are truly amazing! The support I have received from the last chapter was absolutely astounding to the point where I had to confide to AmbertheCat because I was having a minor meltdown. In a span of 24 hours – you guys have given this story 8 reviews – and that normally doesn't happen. Thank you all so so much!**_

 _ **With that being said, I would like to thank the following people for entering the contest! Those entries are:** Mimosa Evans, AmbertheCat, iJoeyMonster, Rose23527, MickeyLOLgirl, Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness, Chariott, caityyy, and PrincessOctavia! **The fact that so many of you entered the contest is heartwarming and amazing! Thank you so much for doing so!**_

 _ **With that being said – I recorded the picking of the winner and the link will be on my profile! Everyone had equal chance, and I wasn't going to pick friends over others. EVERYONE had a fair chance. Enough of that anyways...**_

 _ **The winner is... iJoeyMonster!**_

 _ **That isn't the only fun bit! I have decided over the span of a couple of hours – that there will be two winners to this contest! I felt the need to spoil two of my readers for being the lovely loyal followers that you are! Thank you all for participating – and there will be another contest once I decide the next milestone!**_

 _ **Our second winner is... PrincessOctavia!**_

 _ **Both of you will receive a custom Naruto story featuring character's, either original or from the manga itself, and a plot of your choice! It can have dark themes or light theme's – it truly is up to you guys! Romance, humor, horror, drama, hurt & comfort – you name it!**_

 _ **I will private message you both a few hours after this chapter's release – and with that said – let us move onto this chapter! Thank you again to everyone who participated! There will be another contest soon – do not worry :)**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Third Person**

The hospital was eerily quiet for a Saturday night. One would have thought people were learning to not be complete idiots on weekends while out drinking – or maybe people were smart enough this flu season to wait it out instead of cramming the emergency room, expecting help from already busy doctor's who would rather be helping those without a sniffling nose. It was a quiet night – but John wasn't complaining.

"This is nice." One of the nurses mumbled, leaning against the nurse's station wall while she let out a deep nose sigh. "My feet have been killing me all week – I'm so happy tonight isn't busy." John gave a chuckle, face shoved in his phone as he waited for someone – probably some idiot to require emergency surgery.

"It's probably the new shoes you bought recently Karyn." He responded with a smile, removing his eyes from his phone – stuffing the mobile device in his pocket. "I'd put my money on it."

"But they look nice..." Karyn mumbled, eyeing said shoes that were firmly grasping her now swollen feet. "You know what they say – beauty is pain."

"Amen to that girly!" Another nurse commented, only this time seated in an office chair. She gave loud throaty laugh that caused the others to smile. "Lord knows what a woman does to look good. Heavens, you should see some of the stuff I try on and can't pull off. Karyn, those shoe's look lovely on you – they will break in eventually!"

"Thank you Donna." Karyn commented, sending a smile in her direction as she kicked out her legs, attempting to show off her shoes.

"Girls." John commented, a playful smirk on his face as he watched the two of them with amusement. It was then that he felt his phone going off – and so he found himself reaching back for it.

"Your wife blowing up your phone again?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow as he attempted to read the message. "That woman sure likes to message you while you are at work. She worried you aren't being faithful again?" Karyn looked over towards Donna and nodded.

"That's what happens when you have children from two different women." She went on to say more, but she was promptly interrupted when the sound of their pager's going off filled the room – interrupting all who were enjoying the quiet night.

"Someone best be dying." Donna commented, but was quickly shut down by John, who suddenly had a frantic look on his face. For being one of the calmest doctor's in the ER – he changed to a different person.

"That person dying would be my daughter's best friend." He mumbled, looking towards the two girls who now had looks as if they had stepped on a puppy. "Code blue." With that said – he started to make his way towards the ambulance dock.

"Code blue it is..." Donna pressed the intercom, informing the others of the situation. "Code blue, Code blue. All available staff please meet at the ambulance bay. I repeat – Code blue..."

"What's the damage with her?" John asked as he approached the bay – talking with a nurse who was already taking down notes for their upcoming patient.

"Female, aged 19 –" She started to say, but she was quickly muted.

"I don't need to know everything about her when I already know just about everything." He stated right away, sending a glare towards the nurse. "She is my daughter's best friend, and someone who I consider my child – so please, get on with it."

"Right..."

John knew right then and there – it would be a long and very emotional night.

* * *

"We're here." Jackie mumbled, turning off the car – shivering as the heat turned off, allowing some of the cool night air to seep in. It was the first freezing night of the fall season – and just as she had said many times before – Jackie was not a fan of the cold. She allowed the air to seep into her bones as she sat in her seat for a moment – closing her eyes and quietly ignoring her passengers as she allowed everything to sink in.

"Jackie." Deidara mumbled, touching her shoulder from his spot in the front seat. "Are you alright, un?" His voice and expression held that of worry, and after a minute – Jackie let out a sigh from her nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave a light nod, opening her eyes and looking towards the blonde. "Just... Processing."

Deidara nodded quietly, allowing her time to do what she needed to do. It didn't take long however, for she opened the car door – shivering harder as the cold air touched her skin fully.

"I wonder what they are doing with her." She whispered, stepping out of the car – soon followed by the others. They made their way towards the hospital's 'ER' tail, allowing themselves to take their time as they did so.

"What are hospital's like in this world?" Itachi commented, attempting to break up some of the stress that Jackie was feeling. They had a long ways to go by the looks of things – and even if he wasn't the most talkative of the bunch – he wanted to try and help out, even if it seemed out of character. Yes, he was critical with both his actions and his thoughts, in the end however – Jackie was not.

"Umm..." She started, lowering her eyes to the ground as she kept walking forward. "I thought I already told you guys..."

Deidara sent a glace towards Itachi's direction, curious to see what the older was doing. Why was he asking questions she had already answered. Then it clicked with him – ah. "I can't remember it off the top of my head, un. I would love to hear more." The blonde sent a charming smile towards Jackie, and just for a moment did she raise her eyes to look at him – a small, yet sad smile finally glossing over her features.

This would be one of the few times, that Deidara would attempt to cooperate with 'him'.

"Well..." She looked towards the ER doors that were now approaching. "They are super advance compared to your world. We don't have ninja's, so we make due with machine's and professionally trained surgeons. My father just happens to be one..." She paused, thinking of more to tell them as the approached the entrance. "We have created and cured many diseases in our hospital's – and our medications are kind of awesome..."

" _Welcome to the Oshawa Emergency room. Please have your identification on your person before entering the hospital. If you have a cough, please wear a mask provided in front of administration..."_ Speakers above the door blared its greeting, startling the two shinobi as they walked alongside Jacklyn.

"You guys are so jumpy." She replied with a giggle, earning a goofy smile from Deidara, and a passive look from Itachi.

They walked through the doors and were met with a gust of warm air as the temperature drastically changed. The smell of sanitized surfaces and medicine hit their noses instantly – and those who were not use to a hospital setting cringed as they attempted to become accustomed to it.

"I love the smell of chemical's in the evening." She commented, eyes darting around the emergency room entrance before here eyes caught the reception's desk. With her target locked on, she stomped towards the receptionist with a new found spark – the need to make sure her friend was alright stronger then every before.

"Excuse me!" Jackie stated, walking towards the glass separated desk – catching the attention of who was behind it. "I'm looking for information on Annabelle Harris – she should have just arrived by ambulance."

"Jackie?" Jackie's eyes widened as she caught sight of who it was, and instantly she felt a calming sensation flow through her body, finally relaxing for what seemed like forever.

"I completely forgot you worked here, Haylie." Jackie mumbled, a smile creeping onto her face. "I like your scrubs – hide's your whorish personality."

"You are so lucky I am at work right now you little..." She stopped herself, giving a sharp exhale that allowed herself to calm down. "I have told you several times that I work here, twerp. It's the only way I can afford to live when I am not in a relationship."

"'Relationship'." Jackie quoted, making sure to make 'quote' signs with her fingers. Haylie sent a glare in her direction – but Jackie was quick to ignore it, skipping back to her original question. "Anyways – you are distracting me. Stop it. Now – where is Anna."

"Hold up hold up." Haylie replied, brushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear as she worked. Occasionally she would send a side eye towards the boys that were behind her little sister, but Jackie would just make throat noises, forcing her to continue her work without distractions... Well – limited distractions. "Oh..."

"Oh what?" Jackie replied, suddenly feeling her heartbeat spike. Oh was not a good word in Jackie's opinion – Oh was a very, very bad word. "Haylie?"

"It appear's Anna was our code blue earlier." She commented, pulling up her patient file on the computer.

"Code blue, un?" Deidara asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Itachi too looked curious at the change of subject.

"Code blue darling, in Ontario at least, means 'Cardiac Arrest' or 'Medical Emergency'. It pretty much mean's your dying, and very quickly." Haylie sent a wink in Deidara's direction, but the male bomber quickly avoided her gaze, cheeks turning an awkward pink as he attempted to calm his thoughts. Jackie took notices of this, but said nothing as she was more concerned about her friend.

"Where is she now?" She asked frantically – becoming a ball of nerves the more she waited. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around to see a very calm looking Itachi.

"Calm yourself." He quietly replied, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. "The best thing you can do right now, is to allow yourself to calm down." Jackie wanted to reply something snappy, but she closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to do as he said.

"Fine.." She whispered, opening her grey eyes and nodding towards the Uchiha, earning a nod back, releasing his hand from her shoulder.

"It appears as though she is in surgery." Haylie commented, clicking around on the computer, looking at all the data they had collected so far. Since she was the surgeon's daughter – she was lucky enough to have access to his accounts, because in the end, what the hospital doesn't know, doesn't hurt it. "They submitted some blood work before they pulled her into surgery. Apparently she was too ill not to do something, so they decided to do exploratory surgery right away to try and find the cause to some of her problems." She closed down the file. "That's all that is there."

"Are we able to head to the surgery waiting room?" Jackie insisted, throwing her hands on the glass that was separating herself and her sister.

"That's fine, though expect to be there for a while. If you guys need any drinks or food, Tim Hortan's should be open for another hour or so." Jackie nodded, and with that – she was off – her boy in tow. Being the daughter of a doctor, she knew the hospital very well – having come here many times. Hell, she was even friends with some of the nurses.

The boys looked around the hospital as they walked down the halls to their destination. Itachi had to admit – right from the moment he entered the hospital, he realised just how different they did things. Their advanced technology was everywhere – everything was pristine, the smell of it being so clean with the use of chemical's burned his nose. The doctor's that they passed wore professional looking lab coats and ironed shirts and pants, while the nurses wore what Jackie called 'scrubs'. Everything was different – he felt rather small in this confusing world. The more he found out, the more he missed home.

Deidara on the other hand enjoyed the change. The need for adventure, seeing new things and the world and the craving for being along side Jackie fueled him with energy. He caught sight of the blonde though his blue eyes and he couldn't help but crack a smile. Yes, he was certainly there mainly for her, though he knew some of it was for Anna. He didn't mind the smell, unlike Itachi – however, they were both on the same lengths when it came to their outfits.

They were too clean... This whole place was too clean. If only he had his clay – he would dirty them with his art and would see if that would help.

"Well well well, look who it is!" A loud and sassy voice spoke from a boxed in corner. Right away, Jackie realised they were in the nurses station, and a smile crept onto her face. "Miss Jacklyn Marie Brookes, look how cute you have gotten."

"Donna." She walked towards the desk and place her elbows on it – suddenly feeling like she was at home. "How I have missed your angelic voice."

"You can thank lord almighty for that one." Donna replied, sending a smirk towards Jackie. "My my, look at these two hunks you have brought with you – yum! If I weren't a married woman, oh – gurl, the things I would do to you two, you would never be the same." Deidara gave an awkward laugh as he placed a hand on his neck – unsure as to how to respond.

Itachi just remained stoic. However, he almost let the tiniest of a smile crawl onto his lips. _Almost._

"Listen, Donna – do you have any news on the recent surgery my dad is in? He should be operating on my best friend." Jackie persisted, leaning closer towards the woman behind the desk. "I'm just trying to find some answers..."

"Well, she did travel down here on her way to surgery – from what I saw though, that girl looked like she had a meeting with death that was still going on – lordy, that girl was pale and bleeding all over the place." She paused for a moment, realizing she probably shouldn't have said anything. "I'll page your father's team to let them know you are at the hospital – they should have someone in there able to give you updates from time to time."

"Thanks Donna." Was all Jackie replied as they continued yet again to the operating room, however – in the back of her mind, all she could do was pray – and Jackie was no where near religious.

 _Please be okay._

* * *

 **First Person**

 _I am... cold._

 _It feels almost as if I were out without a jacket on a cold winter's day. With every breath that left my mouth – I could feel the heat touch the tip of my nose before it evaporated in seconds._

 _I opened my eyes – only to find I wasn't outside. No – I was inside, in front of a fire place to be exact. How was I cold?_

 _Why was I here?_

" _Ah, you're finally awake." A voice called to me, but a person never appeared. I turned my head to see what I could find where I heard the voice – only to see an empty doorway – lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books._

" _Hello?" I asked, standing up – placing my hands on my arms in an attempt to gather some warmth back into my body – only for me to pull away – shocked by how cold my own hands were. It was almost as if I wasn't warm blooded. "Who is there?"_

" _I'm in the kitchen." The voice said again, and I looked. The doorway had changed into something else – a hallway of sorts, with only one exit – the kitchen. "Come, I need some help putting this turkey in the oven."_

" _..." I didn't say anything – this all felt like some odd trance. Why was I here? Where was Sasori, Konan, the Akatsuki – and Jackie? My feet started moving on their own, leading me towards the kitchen. The floor below was even colder then my hands – and yet at the same time, it felt warm. "Hello?" I asked again, entering the kitchen. What I saw, I wasn't expecting._

" _Look who it is!" My mother said with a smile, lowering her coffee mug and standing from her spot at the kitchen table. My grandmother stood by the oven, a large pan containing a turkey sitting happily on top. "Gosh, you sure take your time don't you. Grandma here was asking for your help sweetheart."_

" _..." It felt unreal. This was fake – it had to be. "Mom...?" I called out, afraid to move._

" _What is it, Anna?" She asked again, walking towards me with uneasy steps. It was the first time I had seen her walk without any issues. She looked so healthy – it was shocking. "You can tell me, I don't like that look on your face."_

" _She has the same look you had when you walked in on me and your father..." My grandma started, but my mother harshly, her own fear covering her face._

" _Excuse me, mom... No one wants to walk in on their parents fornicating under the cover's of the bed you sometimes sleep in when you are having nightmares." I couldn't help but smile at the way they were acting – and my mother took interest in the changed reaction. "Now that's a smile. Now, darling, tell me what is bothering you. Did you have a fight with your brother?"_

" _..." I opened my mouth to say something – only to find no words coming out. What was I to say? I was ecstatic to see my grandmother again – let alone my mother. However... "...You're both dead."_

 _My mother looked towards my grandmother, who removed the turkey from the corner of the counter, placing it down so that it wouldn't fall. Their expressions turned grim as they looked at each other, silently talking though their eyes. "You always to smart for your own good, sweetheart." My mother said with a sad smile, raising her hands up to rest on my cheek, running small circles along it with her thumb._

" _Yes, we are dead." My grandmother continued, walking towards us – taking off her oven mitts with her stride. "We just were hoping that you would feel more comfortable, thinking that we were alive doing this whole thing..."_

" _This whole thing...?" I continued, processing her words. "What do you mean, this whole thing?"_

" _Sweetheart..." My mother responded, stopping her soothing circles. "It would appear as though you are dead too... We didn't want to scare you..."_

" _Dead..." No. That couldn't be right. I just had a simple, well, not simple stomach bug – what they were saying couldn't be true. "I'm dead?" It was more of a question then a statement._

" _Well, as of right now, yes." My grandmother continued, leaning her back against the now cleaned counter top with ease. "They are currently working on bringing you back to life as we speak right now."_

" _So..." I took a deep breath. "This is limbo, then?"_

" _More or less, yes." My mother nodded, sending a look towards my grandmother. "Your grandmother and I haven't been on the same terms yet with going along to the other side – I wanted to stay here and wait for you guys, while she is more then ready to go." She continued looking directly at my grandmother. "But at the same time, I didn't want to leave her so soon, so she said she would wait with me a little while longer, just in case."_

" _I was always a sucker for your mother." My grandmother said with a laugh – her eyes crinkling with a new found glow. "I always knew I grew more lieutenant with my old age. Even in death, I'm a sweet old woman. Too sweet not that I think about it." She sent a look towards me. "Of course we were hoping to see you live a long life without the two of us. We wanted to see you, but at the same time, we didn't."_

" _I..." I swallowed, feeling another chill run through my body. "I guess I understand..." It was all starting to make sense. "However, I still don't understand why I have died."_

" _I wish we could help you on then end." My mother replied. "We aren't all knowing gods – we are just your dead family members. We could, however – chat this out."_

" _Besides." My grandmother joined in. "I have something to tell both you and your mother."_

 _We both looked at her with raised eyebrows – curious to know what she had to say_

* * *

"Jackie?" Jackie raised her head from its lowered position to look towards the doors in front of her.

They had made it towards the Operation's room waiting area and sat themselves down as they waited for Anna to exit surgery. The wait had already been a while – which was shocking to Jackie in every way. It was clearly more serious then what they had initially expected – but she at least knew her best friend was in good hands.

"Good to see you, Karyn." Jackie whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was close to four in the morning, and everyone was tired.

"Your father sent me out to give you updates on your friends condition." She walked towards the three of them and sat herself down, making sure that she was careful not to touch the back of the seat, or to dirty her already washed hands. Jackie took not of the blood that was on her surgical scrubs.

"Is there something wrong...?" Jackie questioned, suddenly feeling a wave of anxiety. They would only send someone out if the worst of the worst has happened.

"Well, there are a few things that have happened, yes." She played with the hems of her shirt, attempting to pull herself together. "During the surgery, we found various bleeding ulcer's lining her stomach, along with some other deformities that we have sent off for biopsy." She started, looking Jackie in the eye. "We also found that her appendix had burst fairly recently, so we made sure to remove it while we were there, however..."

"Whats wrong?" Jackie took not of her hesitance. Even though the boys stayed quiet during this exchange, their ears were open to the conversation they were having.

"While we were in the process of cleaning her up – she experienced an episode of Cardiac Arrest."

The room dropped ten degrees.

"She had a heart attack?" Jackie whispered, and the nurse nodded. All color left Jackie's face as she brought a hand to rest on her heart. "Is she okay?"

"We managed to bring her back, however – there are still issues we need to figure out once she is out of surgery." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes. "But... She'll make it."

"Thank god." Jackie raised a shaky hand to her mouth and proceeded to allow tears that had begun to whell up in her eyes to drop. "It was so horrible, watching her become so sick in a matter of hours."

"You are very lucky. You managed to bring her here just in time before anything else happened." She looked towards the doors, taking note of what was going on behind them. "They are in the process of stitching her up. Honestly, your father is a life saver here. Minimal damage besides what she came in with. Hopefully, she'll be out of here by the end of the week."

"Thank you, Karyn." Jackie leaned to her side, landing on a very accepting Deidara who wrapped his arms around her sobbing form. "Thank you so much."

"It's what we do, Jackie." Karyn sent a smile towards the blonde and stood up, walking towards the doors in an attempt to help the others again. "We still need to go over her blood tests – however. We still don't know how this heart attack happened..." She whispered, stepping behind the doors as she proceeded to walk towards the sink.

"See Jackie? We told you she would be alright, un!" Deidara said with a smile, rubbing his hand against her arm. Jackie nodded quietly, only hugging onto the blonde harder.

Itachi watched the OR doors with a curious eye. He was very pleased to hear that Anna was going to be alright – however, all these issues arrived out of nowhere. How did a healthy 19 year old suddenly turn into a dying mess, only being saved by surgery?

Something wasn't right.

He would keep an eye open for now, however when he had the time – he would look into things. Right now, they needed to make sure Anna would heal up and be alright. For now, it was all about her.

However, he didn't know how right he was, for this didn't just happen out of nowhere.

 _Oh, just how right he was..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: GUYS. I AM SO SORRY. I SUCK WITH DEADLINES... There is no excuse. Bwah!**_

 _ **However, I did the draw on the 25th , so in the end the draw -was- on the correct day. I have the video recorded and everything – I just need to upload it privately on youtube.**_

 _ **Anyways! Lets answer some of your reviews shall we?**_

 _AmbertheCat: Gurrrlll you know I'm going to dish some good details to you. You are my Mami in the end!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Thank you so much for your support with this story! I look forward to your reviews every chapter – and they always make me smile! Your sarcasm however is adorable xD Thank you so much!_

 _Caityyy: This review honestly made me cry. Thank you so much for this! When I try to write Anna, I try to make her relateable in a sense, with those who have suffered with issues like she has. I try to make her different from the rest, someone who isn't funny and random – but sweet and just trying to get by with all these secrets on her chest. She is hard to write – but in the end, I am happy with the result! Btw – I totally binge too. I do that all the time – so thank you for doing that!_

 _Mimosa Evans: I am just an evil human being xD I'm sorry!_

 _Guest: Anna is okay! C:_

 _PrincessOctavia: Thank you so much darling! I know it was a sad chapter to make the halfway point on – but this is only the first story! There will be more after this for sure! Congratulations on your win! :)_

 _Determined Dancer: Your name change scared me girly! However, I love it haha. I have to keep Deidara in character – he still wants to beat Itachi's head in haha._

 _Chariott: I love your reviews, omg. I hope this chapter made you feel better in a sense! Anna will be okay – however, things are going to be discovered next chapter that is going to shock everyone._

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for your support last chapter! Though the contest is over, I would like to remind you guys that there will be another one in the future! Thank you all for the lovely reviews – and hopefully next contest we will see a bigger turn up! Love you all!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Who is your favorite Hokage?**_

 _ **Answer: My favorite Hokage would have to be Tsunade! She is just so amazing in the anime, logical, an amazing healer, a great teacher, an amazing just all over. I love her so much – omg.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is your favorite flavor of pie? (Random question, I know... However – I can't think of one as of right now. Sue me.)**_

 _ **Love you guys! See you next chapter :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I am so happy that you guys liked last chapter! It was fairly stressful to write, but I am happy you guys enjoyed the ending! There was quite a bit of foreshadowing going on with it, and boy oh boy – are you guys in for a twist this chapter.**_

 _ **Please do not murder my butt hole please. I'm very sensitive down there.**_

 _ **Also, a big thanks to my friends LadyBug and JessieKatt for making me laugh to the point of tears last chapter. As I was trying to think of a question to ask for the bottom bit, for an entire 20 minutes, they kept asking me to put "What that mouth do" and a bunch of dick related questions. We were all in tears, and in the end, I just went with a pie question. Totally random, yes – I know.**_

 _ **I won't let them read my fic however. They already know I'm a weeb, but I really don't need them knowing how big of one I truly am though.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember, if you guys see any mistakes/things that could be re-written, please let me know! I always enjoy a bit of constructive criticism :) Cheers!**_

 _Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up_

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?_

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

Melanie Martinez – Soap

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Daddy!" Jackie cried, running towards her father and crashing herself within his wide and open arms. The moment she grabbed onto his form, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a much needed hug.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be performing emergency surgery on someone who I consider my daughter." He let out a deep sigh, placing a hand on Jackie's messy short locks. "The only other time I have been this stressed was when your step mother went into labor and ended up giving birth in the car to twins."

Deidara and Itachi shared a look between the two of them before they turned their attention back to Jackie, who was still clinging onto her father for dear life.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jackie asked through tears, and her father gave a stiff nod.

"I have no doubt that she will be alright. Karyn already informed you of her condition, however – once we figure out what caused her heart attack, I must ask you to refrain from getting her emotional." He let go of his daughter, bringing his hands up to his covered head, and he pulled the surgical hat he was wearing off. Now that his head was uncovered, he ruffled his own blonde hair, letting out a deep sigh. "We don't need her having another one..."

Their attention turned to the doors being open, and Anna's bed being wheeled out. Jackie moved herself so she could catch sight of her best friend, and when she did – her heart sunk to her stomach. "Oh my god..."

Anna, to put it nicely, looked horrible. Almost all the color was drained from her face, she looked frail, almost like she could break at any moment. The specks of blood that lined the sheets wasn't at all comforting, and a large mass of tubes hung from the top of her bed. All in all, she looked as if she had been through hell.

"Don't worry Jackie. She looks like hell as of right now, but she should be fine when she wakes up." John continued, scratching the top of his head. He looked towards the two Akatsuki members who stood quietly, watching Anna being pushed away to her own private room. "Now, I'm going to bend the rules for you guys. I put her into the more expensive recovery suits, so there will be a cot provided, and seating for you guys. At this point, visiting hours are long over – but I'm going to allow you guys as much time with her as needed. If someone questions you, Jackie, you know what to do."

"Thank you so much daddy..." Jackie whispered, hugging her father once more. John gave a smile as he squeezed onto his daughter, returning the love he was receiving, nodding towards the two boys who spoke very polite 'thank you's.

"You are my daughter." He continued. "And you two are my daughters friends. It's the least I could do after this scary experience."

"Thank you very much." Itachi stated, bowing his head with respect. Deidara caught sight of this, and with the need and want to impress Jackie's father, he too lowered his head, only not as gracefully.

"Anyways, I need to go grab a coffee while I still can. I still have enough five hours on this shift, and as much as I want to take a break and make sure everything is alright – the doctors upstairs will make sure everything is okay." Jackie detached herself from her father and nodded, rubbing her eyes in a poor attempt to make herself feel better. "I should be up when I'm done to check up on here, though I doubt much will change."

"I'm sure the nurses will let you know daddy..." Jackie sent a smile towards her father as he started walking away, heading straight towards the staff room.

"I hope to god this was only a one time thing..." He mumbled to himself, exiting the hallway, leaving Jackie and the two Akatsuki member's alone.

"What now, un..?" Deidara mumbled, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms out. Jackie turned her eyes to look at him and gave a deep sigh, looking in the direction where they saw Anna being wheeled off.

"Well we have two choices. We can head straight to Anna's room and chill in there for a few hours – or we can make our way towards the food court." She pulled out her phone and turned it on, seeing that it was now almost five thirty. "Tim Hortan's should be open soon, and as much as I want to race up there and be with her, they are probably setting her up and that could take a while. What do you guys think?"

"Getting something to eat would be nice, un..." Deidara mumbled, feeling a blush tint his cheeks as the sound of his stomach bounced off the walls of the empty hallway. "Un..."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, only for her own stomach to join him in choir, which also caused her cheeks to turn a bright pink. "I guess for now, we eat..." She let out a nervous chuckle as they made their way towards the cafeteria – finally able to sit down and settle now that they knew that Anna was going to be alright.

* * *

"Wow." Jackie whispered, taking a look at the room Anna was provided.

Unlike the other available rooms that the hospital offered, this one was in the private wing on the top floor – sectioned off from everything, but still very close at the same time. Usually only high profile cases or celebrities used these rooms, and even that wasn't very often. "Of course he would.." Jackie mumbled, slipping off her Jackie, the boys following soon after.

There Anna laid in a typical hospital bed, only this one seemed more... Advanced. That was the only way to explain it. Instead of a thin white blanket covering her body, a tan plush one kept her warm, with matching pillows. In front of her bed, a plush couch sat, big enough to allow a very thick and tall man to be able to sleep on it with no problems, along with other chairs that lined a small coffee table. The walls were painted a dark chocolate color, and the floors were a bamboo hardwood.

All in all, the room was beautiful.

"Does your father normally do this for all his patients?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards the center of the room, nodding towards two nurses who had watched the walk in, making sure Anna's IV's were safely secured.

"No." Jackie mumbled, throwing her Jackie on one of the chairs that were provided. "He didn't even let me use this room when I was in the hospital." She started walking towards Anna. "It's probably because of his position in the hospital..."

"What position does he have, un?" Deidara asked, and just before Jackie responded, one of the nurses turned to them.

"Doctor Brookes? He is the head surgeon of this hospital! I heard talks that they were thinking of promoting him up the chain further, with his work on the board of trustee's and his charity work..." This nurse looked towards the other, who wiggled her shoulders in excitement.

"Doctor Brookes is so dreamy... Hot an successful!" Jackie sent a glare in their direction as she approached Anna's bed, making sure to bring her hands up and crack her knuckles – thus earning their attention.

"I would like it if you two didn't flirt about my father while I am standing right here." Their faces went white as the zoned onto Jackie.

"Oh dear god... You're the infamous Jacklyn Brookes?" One of the spoke, and there was a slight twitch to Jackie's eyebrow. "We know your sister! She works behind the desk in the emergency room. However, I've heard stories that you are a child out of wedlock? Is this true?"

"Please, just do your job and get the fuck out." Jackie spat, giving a look that would cause young children to cry, causing the two nurses to finish up what they were doing and run out of the room. Once they were gone, Jackie gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wow, does that normally happen while you are here, un?" Deidara asked, sitting himself on one of the empty chairs in the middle of the room. He gave a content sigh as he adjusted himself, thankful that it was much more comfy then what was in the waiting room. Hell, he could say it was much more comfy then what they had at Anna's/

"Look, I would rather not talk about that subject right now." Jackie grumbled, dragging one of the unoccupied chairs so that it sat beside Anna's bed, sitting herself beside her best friend. "Right now, all I want to focus is on Anna, and what the hell is going on with her."

"Sorry, un..." Deidara mumbled, diverting his eye's from Jackie's before he down turned his gaze.

Itachi watched the two of them with curiosity. Yes, he was aware of the feelings that Deidara was expressing the the short haired blonde, and to be completely honest he wasn't shocked. Deidara was young and vulnerable to love. Seeing him go 'out of whack' over a girl in some ways amused him, for his usual attitude of 'fuck Uchiha's' had pretty much gone out the window.

This whole experience, not including this new incident with Anna had opened up his, and possibly the other Akatsuki member's eyes. They in their lives of criminals, had never expected to experience love, a warm and accepting home, or even the chance to live a semi-decent life. They were murderer's, thieves, bounty hunters, the list goes on and on, yet here they were, stuck in this new world with two completely innocent girls.

Now of course they hadn't forgotten the fact that they had forced them into the situation. Coming here, as kittens no less was stressful, and they acted on a whim. A whim Itachi had to admit, he was very happy they took. Because again, in the years that he had been a criminal, he had lost the dream of having a normal life... Until now.

" _Alright boys." Anna said, standing from the driver's seat and waiting for Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu to step out of the vehicle. "I have written down a list so that we can split up and get this done faster. Kakuzu and myself are going with one half, you guys are going with the other."_

" _I didn't sign up for this." Kisame mumbled, and Anna sent the smallest of a glare in his direction._

" _Yeah, well I didn't expect to go shopping and feed ten healthy and active criminal shinobi now did I?" Kakuzu gave an irritated sigh as he pulled out the two lists he scribbled down and handed it to Kisame, who accepted it with a grumble. "Chin up, Kisame. I'm sorry this is nothing compared to your 'going around and butchering people' routine."_

" _Whatever.." He mumbled again, only this time Anna smacked him on the head, earning a low chuckle._

 _Kisame's bond with Anna had become an interesting one. Though the two didn't get much alone time, it was clear that they had formed some sort of friendship. Kisame liked Anna's attitude, Anna liked Kisame's. They just fit well together, there was no other way to really describe it_

" _We'll find you guys when we are done – then we'll check out and get the heck out." She and Kakuzu took their lead, heading towards one of the various racks of shopping carts that waited outside. Kisame turned to Itachi, who had just finished closing his door, waiting for the job that was being assigned to be finished._

" _Never in a million years did I expect to be ordered around by a woman to help her with shopping." Kisame mused, a smile plastered on his face. He turned his attention towards Itachi, who looked passive as he always had. "Sorry you have to be dragged along with me partner."_

" _It's fine." Itachi stated, as they made their way towards the same rack of shopping carts._

" _You don't seem that upset with the thought of occupying your time with mindless shopping" Kisame questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow in his henged state. Itachi gave a light shrug as he continued walking with his partner._

" _It isn't anything I haven't done before." The Uchiha commented, pulling out a coin from the wallet Anna had given him, grabbing one of the carts and handing it to Kisame. The blue man in turn handed Itachi the list._

" _Ah." Kisame bobbed his head. "I forgot. You must have been subject to your mother's shopping tendencies, weren't you?" He questioned, but Itachi only responded with a 'hn'. Kisame held back a sigh – Itachi always did this whenever he tried to talk with him. "Anyways, since we have a bit of time to yourself, I have questions I want to drill into you."_

" _Oh?" Itachi asked, genuinely curious._

 _Kisame was never one to ask questions. He just killed, talked, and that was it. He never gave a second thought about what he said – and he had always been this way since Itachi had been partnered with him. The thought of him actually having a lineup of questions for him perked his interests._

" _Yes, I know. Quite shocking isn't it?" They passed through the doors with ease, eyeing Anna and Kakuzu as they went towards one corner of the store. With that, they decided to go towards the other. "What are your views on Anna?"_

 _'Views on Anna?' Itachi questioned in his mind. Why was he asking a trivial question like that? "Views on Anna... In what way?" He asked, in an attempt to get a more clear question._

" _Thoughts, feelings... The general outlook on things?" Kisame continued, and they stopped in an aisle, pulling items into the cart that were on the list. "Just, how do you feel about her?"_

" _There are many answers to that question, Kisame." Itachi continued, eyes scanning the list as he attempted to process an answer. "However, if I were to say how I generally feel... I would say that I feel a friendly connection with Anna."_

 _Normally he would not share this information with anyone. However, this was Kisame in which he was speaking with. No one else in the Akatsuki would he sit down and chat with regarding things of this nature. One of the nice things about Kisame, was that he was loyal to the bone. Never in their time of working with each other, had Itachi felt the need to hold back information unless it was regarding his situation back in Konoha. It was to the point where Kisame even knew about his illness, yet never spoke a word towards their 'leader' about the matter. With that said – Itachi had no issues talking with Kisame._

" _Friendly connection?" Kisame continued on his answer, raising yet another eyebrow. "Are you sure it's just 'friendly'?"_

 _It was Itachi's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you going on about, Kisame?"_

" _Well, it is just, well, in my views – I have seen you and Anna bonding on a level that some would consider more then friends." His tone turned somewhat defensive in it's nature, and Itachi pondered for a moment._

" _How other people see our 'relationship' is something that shouldn't be a problem, nor do I care about it." Itachi stated, turning his eyes back to the list as the passed down another aisle._

" _You seem to be getting a little bit defensive there Itachi." Kisame mused, a slight smirk on his lip as he threw down two boxes of crackers into the cart. "I'm only asking because I am curious about it. Well, me and a few others."_

" _As I have stated, I-" Itachi attempted to say, but Kisame shut him up._

" _I know that." He continued. "However, I just wanted to ask on a more friendly level if you had any feelings about her."_

" _Feelings?" Itachi pressed._

" _Feelings. Something that you are known to shut out. Heart thumping when you look at her, stomach bubbles, the whole shibam." Itachi looked up from the list and gave an 'your an idiot' type of look towards the shark man. Kisame paused, trying to think of this as 'explaining it to a baby'. "...Do you like her more then a friend."_

 _Itachi said nothing as they walked down the next few aisles. It has been plaguing his mind for days, possibly even weeks. Why was this? Why was he suddenly down spiraling from a calculating individual to someone affiliated with another person. Though he wanted to say no, that he wasn't attracted to her in some way, he knew that would be a flat out lie, for he knew that these feelings were developing, and for many reasons, he didn't know what to do. He looked up from passively staring off into space, and just as he did – he caught a sight of her._

 _There she was, standing at the deli with a very annoyed looking Kakuzu. Probably not annoyed by her, but annoyed at the fact that the clerks probably weren't accepting his coupons. The smile on her face, the dusty rose tint to her cheeks... Why did this stand out to him._

" _...I do not know." He finally asked after a good minute of staring. Kisame tuned back in to his words, now curious as to what he was going on about._

" _You don't know, or don't want to accept?" The shark man asked, and for the first time in a very long one, Itachi didn't know how to respond, for he had been risen a good point._

 _Did he know, or was he just not willing to accept this?_

" _Whatever you choose, just know that I'll support you on this one." Itachi looked to his partner, curious. Kisame caught the look and gave a deep sigh. "Itachi, in case you haven't realized it – I actually consider you probably the first friend I have had in a very long time. Hell, it took me a long time to realize and accept this. All you need to know is, I'll look out for you when you need it. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Kisame ran a hand through his hair as they turned down another aisle. "I know we were taught to not trust anyone being criminals that we are – but even after a while, being trapped in this strange world, I have just come to accept things the way that they are."_

 _Itachi pressed his lips, taking a moment to breath out his nose. What happened to being the hardened criminals that they were meant to be? What was happening to them in this world? At a minute, he nodded._

" _Thank you, Kisame. I too think the same." With that, he gave the smallest of a smile he had ever offered anyone in the Akatsuki, and Kisame almost bring his hand up to hold his jaw closed._

It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone in that sense. Everyone was changing, being in this 'strange new world' as Kisame titled it. It was nice, don't get him wrong – but it was just very confusing, even for a genius like himself.

Now here he was, along with Deidara and Jackie, waiting for Anna to wake up from an internal near death situation. In many ways did his stomach churn upon hearing the news that Anna was gravely ill. Never in a million years had he expected to be where he was, her planted firmly in a hospital bed, and yet here he was, still pondering his feeling.

He gave a deep sigh, cracking the sides of his neck as he attempted to adjust himself on the chair in which he chose to sit on. Much like the others, he was very tired himself. Though he was used to spending many nights awake and in the forest, he too had to admit that his ninja skills were starting to become somewhat rusty. He suppressed a yawn as he watched the blonde beside him stare at Jackie, who was now resting her head beside Anna's form. It was clear that she was well on her way to falling asleep.

Soon, they all were well on their way to falling asleep. Deidara made his way towards the couch, throwing a pillow in Itachi's direction as he plopped himself down. The Uchiha nodded in thanks which clearly caused the bomber to puff out his cheeks, irritated at the lack of response, but he himself was too tired to respond. Itachi placed the pillow behind him, adjusting it until he was comfy, and when he turned around to look at the others, they were already asleep.

He gave a small smile, one of the few that he would only allow to pass when no one was able to see it. They had been stressed all night to the point where they fell asleep the first chance that they got. Giving a deep nose sigh, he shuffled his shoulders until his head touched the pillow, and soon he too was well on his way to getting much needed sleep.

Because in the end, they knew when Anna woke up, there were still questions to be answered... Questions that she had the answers for, and answers the doctors had as well.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little bit of a smaller chapter. I rarely do this any more – but I just couldn't bring myself to make this any longer. You can only add so much detail to one thing before it becomes repetitive, and anything else that I would or could have added would have made this rather clumpy... And no one likes clumps in their mascara.**_

 _ **HAH. I know, I need to stop. Trust me, I have heard. (Also, my family likes to inform me of this too. So, thanks.)**_

 _ **Anyways! How did you guys like this chapter? I really didn't feel the want to write this one, so I decided to add a flashback to make it more interesting! I'm happy with the way it turned out – but I want to add that if you see any mistakes, please for the love of god – LET ME KNOW! Anyways – I know this chapter was late, but I hope you guys enjoyed it in the end. Now, lets get to responding to your reviews!**_

 _AmbertheCat:_ _Who doesn't love some limbo? I have many future goals for that scene - It wasn't just put there randomly. THERE IS A PLOT I TELL YOU!_

 _caityyy: THANK YOU! You are so far one of the few who have actually picked up on this. I won't go on as to why they are important, cause - spoilers, but they are SUPER important to the story. More will be revealed in later chapters!_

 _Mimosa Evans:_ _Pumpkin pie is life :')_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness:_ _Sarcasm is a way of life. You either get it, or you don't - haha! Either way, thank you so much for you continued support! Love you long time!_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is your favourite flavor of pie?**_

 _ **Answer: I LIKE PUMPKIN PIE! I also like lemon meringue and key lime :') However, I can't have those in my house. My older sister is deathly allergic to anything citrus, so Oranges, Lemons, Limes, Grapefruit and all that Jazz are banned from the house.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is the most serious injury you have ever had? Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys are doing well! Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner then this one. Who knows? Cheers! :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: You guys have no idea how amused I am right now. We have a mouse crawling around in our house as of right now (Our house is clean and such – it just found a spot to get in) and apparently last night it went through the pipes of a vent in the living room, and fell downstairs to the basement where one of my sister's sleep. She more or less has to deal with it now, and I am quite pleased since I have the slightest fear of mice – haha!**_

 _ **I know a lot of you guys wanted Anna awake last chapter, but I had to keep it semi-realistic. After you come out of a major surgery like that, sometimes the body just needs to sleep. However, do not fret! Anna is waking up this chapter – and boy oh boy oh boy... This one is going to be interesting.**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you guys for your continued support with the story! I don't know if you guys can tell but I am attempting to kick up the upload pace again – because you guys are all amazing and deserve it! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are far too kind x.x**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom! Chao!**_

 _If you weren't born with it  
You can buy a couple ornaments  
Just be sure to read the warning, kids  
'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it  
Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual  
You can always call up a professional  
They stick pins in you like a vegetable_

 _Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic  
No one will love you if you're unattractive_

Melanie Martinez – Mrs. Potato Head

(Shush, I'm really into Melanie Martinez lately...)

* * *

 **First Person**

Everything... Hurt.

The sounds of beeping and the rustling of fabric is what woke me. I gave the lightest of a moan as I attempted to shift around in my slumber, but pain hit me like a speeding truck.

I opened my eyes to the bright rays of sunlight filling the room, however – that is not what was on my mind. I attempted to sit up and examine what was going on only to feel a hand rest itself on my arm, keeping me down.

"Moving around in your current condition would be unwise." A voice spoke to me on my side. I turned my eyes to look in their direction only to see Itachi.

"What happened." I mumbled, listing to my voice waver from being unused. My mouth was dry, and my throat felt raw, it only had me thinking something had happened.

"Do you remember what happened before you got here?" He asked calmly, and I paused. Had I remembered what had happened before waking up here?

Ah, yes. I did remember.

"I was... Sick. To put it mildly..." I continued, ignoring the vibrations my voice was causing my throat. A cough threatened to spike, but I held it back. "Then I passed out.."

"Correct." He removed his hand from my arm and placed it back on his lap, adjusting himself in his seat. "You've been in the hospital for two days. They ended up performing emergency exploratory surgery, removing your appendix, as well as some of your stomach." He continued. "You also had a heart attack."

"I know..." I said straight away, but I quickly caught myself. _I can't tell him about what I saw..._ I thought to myself, watching him raise an eyebrow. "..My heart feels tender."

"Aa." He nodded softly. The room turned quiet as we sat there in silence. It was neither comfortable, or uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink or anything?" He soon asked.

"Some water would be nice." I stated, and he nodded – walking towards the bathroom to grab me a drink.

I sat there waiting for him, my eyes fixated on the bathroom door as I heard the tap running. I had many questions that had yet been answered, and I couldn't help but ponder them. Where was Jackie? Why out of everyone, was he the one there when I woke up? Also, to top things off, why did I still feel so off?

He soon exited the room and handed me the glass of water before sitting back down. "Thank you.." I whispered, taking a sip of the water before placing the glass down on my lap. I savored the moment where my throat started to relax after finally taking a drink after a few days. "Where is Jackie?" I asked, finally able to speak normally.

"She left to return Deidara and pick up another member of the Akatsuki." He stated and I nodded. That made sense, they probably forced her to switch it up. Deidara was too in love with her to give an accurate report to their leader.

"How long have you been here?" I asked again, only this time he looked at the clock, a look of thought on his face.

"Fifty-eight hours and counting." He said after a moment, and my mouth dropped.

"Why are you heading home then?" I asked? I was rather shocked that he had been here that long for no apparent reason. I was just some disposable girl he was baby sitting for his leader, right: "You could be enjoying the free time away from me and Jackie."

He didn't answer straight away, almost looking as if he was considering his words before he spoke. This had me curious. "Why does it seem like you do not want me here?" He soon asked, deflecting the question.

My cheeks began to tint pink as my neck started to heat up. "It's not that at all, I enjoy your company very much..." I mumbled, and this earned a smirk from the Uchiha. "However, that still doesn't answer my question."

He hummed lightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised a leg over the other, crossing them. "Why would I want to subject myself to hours of continuous idiocy in a tightly cramped house?" His smirk then turned into a gentle smile. "I enjoy the calm."

"Ah." I nodded at that, though his answer wasn't the one I was waiting for. Then again, _what was I waiting for?_ "That is completely understandable." I let out a small laugh, even though my gut felt like it was on fire. "One can only handle Hidan's, Tobi's and Kisame's shenanigans before wanting to end their own life." Itachi let his smile grow the tiniest as his eyes lingered on my face, and I couldn't help but feel my blush creep back, however this was quickly disturbed by the door of my room opening up – relieving Jackie's father.

"Glad to see you have decided to return to the world of the living, Anna." John said with a smile, eyes scanning a clip board as he continued to enter the room. He only allowed to let his gaze slip for a moment to look at me before returning them back to the paper he was reading. "How are you feeling today?"

"I hurt." I commented after a while, placing a hand on my stomach, massaging it lightly. "A lot, on the topic of this matter."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure the nurse comes up here shortly to give you some morphine to help with that. You did have a major surgery, so that's only to be expected." He flipped through a couple of pages before walking towards the bed.

"Thank you very much." I thanked him, but to my surprise his eyes never left the clip board. "Is... Is there something wrong Dad?" I asked after a moment, and he seemed to pause as his eyes scanned a line. Itachi picked this up to, and his eyes sat on Jackie's father, waiting for him to continue.

"..." His eyes finally fell off the paper, returning the other sheets on top of each other before slipping the clipboard into it's spot near the front of the bed. "Before I go into the results of some of the tests we did, has Itachi here explained to you what has happened while you were asleep?"

"He said I had my appendix removed, some sections of stomach – and, that I had a heart attack." I repeated what he had told me. "Nothing else."

"Alright." He sent his eyes over to Itachi's and caught the Uchiha's gaze. "What he didn't mention was that we took various blood, urine, and organ samples and set it to the lab for analyses to figure out what was happening within your body." He brought a hand over to rest on my stomach, feeling around on top of the covers to see if anything felt off. "That is why your stomach is tender. You had various bloody ulcer's lining your stomach, so we removed a few for sampling, along with an oddly textured piece of your stomach lining."

"That explains why I feel like I have been socked in the stomach several times over." I mumbled, and I could see a the smallest of a smile creep onto his face, however – his eyes seemed odd. "What did those results say?" I asked.

Oh how I wish now that I hadn't asked.

"Anna." He said seriously, dropping the smile. "Would you like me to talk with you privately on the matter, or are you alright with Itachi being in here?" My stomach dropped, and I instantly felt the need to swallow a lump in my throat.

I looked towards Itachi, who had a passive look on his face. Many thoughts ran through my head as I attempted to process what could happen if he was here while Jackie's father was going through what he had found. _Ofcourse he knows I was using heroin._ I thought, scratching my arm nervously. _It's only a matter of time before he tells Jackie... Hell, at this point – I wouldn't be surprised if half the Akatsuki knows... To think I have been hiding this for almost a year now – silly silly Anna..._ I gave a deep sigh, before turning my eyes back to Jackie's father.

"He can stay." I mumbled, then turning to avoid both of their eyes. John cleared his throat, looking around the room for an empty seat before pulling it towards the bed.

"Anna." He started, sitting himself down and pulling the clip board so that it could rest on his lap. His tone had that of a finality, and a serious note it. "I'm going to ask you this now, and I want a serious answer – both as your doctor, and as a father figure." He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the love of god, why have you been doing heroin?"

The room went quiet, as I felt their eyes on my form. It took everything in my to advert their eyes, anxiety bubbling in my stomach as I attempted to form words. "..." I bit my lip and tightened my hands on the bed sheets below. "...I don't know."

"Anna." He continued, only this time the sound of him shuffling in his eat was brought to her attention. "We did a physical examination in before we performed surgery and found scars upon scars of injection sites. It took us a good minute to find a vein available to use an IV in." He ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to hold himself from freaking out on her. "Your veins are collapsing, you are at serious risk of blood clots, and that isn't including the other possible symptoms of your drug use."

I continued to stay quiet. My secret was out. The cat was out of the bag.

"Anna, sweetheart." He placed a hand on my foot over the blanket, squeezing it lightly as he attempted to shake his words into me. " Depression, Insomnia, Loss of appetite, Loss of memory, breathing illnesses, the list goes on and on." He gave a light sigh. "Why has it only come to light now? Why haven't you told any of us?"

"How you look at me after you found out that I was a drug addict." I mumbled, finally turning my eyes to look at the two of them. The expression I had was that of loneliness, anxiety, depression. "I've been using for almost a year. You can blame my ex on that one. At first it was a thrill, but soon it helped me dealing with all the shit I have been put through over the past year." I gave a sharp breath through my nose. "Again, how would you look at me, knowing that the 'daughter' you loved was tainted with a toxic drug that was running her life? The look you are giving me now?"

His eyes were worrying, and they held a desperation to them. Almost as if he was watching a puppy being drowned and there was nothing he could do about it. "Anna..." He closed his eyes, attempting to process his words. "We love you. We are all worried for you. Knowing this now, all I want to do is help you get through this."

"I can't believe it." A voice spoke, and we all turned to face the door way. There stood Jackie, with a very awkward looking Hidan. I bit my lip, the anxiety that I had been feeling returning full force. "The fuck do you mean Anna has been using heroin."

"Jackie.." I whispered, but her ears heard it. She threw her jacket to the ground and stomped towards my bed's direction.

"You never thought to speak to me about this?" Jackie pestered, a look of anger coating her face as I turned myself to look at her. "Is this what you have been doing in the bathroom all this time? Shooting up, passing out and not giving a fuck? Is that what you have been fucking doing?"

"Jackie, please calm down." John attempted to calm down his daughter, but it was no use.

"Anna, I thought we were suppose to tell each other everything! Now I'm stuck here finding out like this!" My heart began beating wildly as she drew closer and closer, and the sound of one of the monitors starting going off.

"Jackie, please calm down!" Her father continued, standing up to hold her back if needing.

"No dad! I'm angry, I feel betrayed, I'm hurt. Why Anna? Why keep this from me?"

"Stop it right now young lady or else you are going to send Anna to an early grave!" My body went numb as the sound of the monitors beeping filled the room, earning everyone's attention. "Anna, sweetheart – calm down, or else you are risking another heart attack."

I felt a hand on my arm again, and I looked up to see Itachi holding it again. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in the throat as I attempted to calm myself down. After a minute, the monitor returned the normal, the soft beeping of the machine steadily returning. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, my eyes starting to burn.

"You better have a good fucking explanation." Jackie proceeded to sit herself on the floor, not caring that there was no spare chair to sit on. Hidan raised his hands in the air in defense as he walked towards the couch, trying his best not to get involved.

"Look, I'm sorry Jackie." I stated, attempting to keep my composure as I held tears back. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you knowing and judging me based off this. We were already stressed enough as it is, this was just a stupid excuse for me to use a stupid drug." I bit my lip lightly, opening my eyes, allowing some of the tears to fall. "I don't have any excuses. I don't have anything to say. It was stupid and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I stopped using about a week ago. Sasori and Hidan have been making sure I live up to my word."

"So they knew, but not me?" Jackie huffed, sending a glare in Hidan's direction. He raised his hands again, in defense.

"I told the bitch she had the fuck off with the drugs or else I would tell everyone." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Puppet bitch was helping manage her symptoms while she fought back withdrawal."

"Still, I wish someone would have fucking told me." Jackie grumbled, playing with a few loose strands of hair. "I love you like a sister Anna. Hearing it this way fucking hurts."

"I know..." I whispered, finally allowing tears to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Anna..." Jackie's father continued, returning his hand on top of my foot. It was comforting, and allowed me to calm down a bit. "There is more that we need to talk about. That wasn't the only thing that we found."

"What is it?" I asked, wiping the tears away. "I don't care if they are in the room at this point. Just tell me what I need to know?"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, and I nodded. Giving a deep nose sigh, he pressed his lips. "Alright... We did a biopsy of some of the tissue we pulled from your stomach. At first we all assumed most of it was either scar tissue from ulcer's that we found, or developing ones... However, once we actually tested some of it, we found out something else..."

Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped. I felt the lump return to my throat. "What do you mean... 'Found something else?" Jackie's father looked away from me.

"Anna, are you sure you want the others to hear what I am about to say?" Jackie stood up at this, and raised a fist up.

"No way in fucking hell dad. I'm already pissed off about not hearing one thing, you aren't secluding me from this now. Just tell her, please." Jackie's father signed, before looking in my direction for confirmation. I just nodded.

"Alright." He ran a hand down his face as he propped himself up with his elbows on his knee's. A look of pain and worry crossed his face, barely noticeable as he attempted to apply a mask. He grunted once, twice before he finally spoke, and when he did – we didn't know how to respond.

"Anna, you have cancer."

I wanted to throw up.

* * *

"Deidara." Pein asked from the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee.

He was not pleased. Not pleased in the slightest. Not only had one of the main girls in their plans become ill to the point of almost dying, but now he was being pestered by a very ticked off Madara. They both knew this was something that couldn't be helped, but the information that they were getting off Deidara seemed off.

"What do you want, un?" The blonde asked, scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen, a sway to his step.

"How many times have we told you not to speak to our leader like that, brat." Sasori commanded from the living room, but his remarks were mostly ignored by the blonde bomber, who raised a dismissive hand.

"Whatever whatever, un..." Deidara raised a yellow eyebrow as he leaned himself against one of the counters in the tiny kitchen. "Anyways, what's up?"

"How is it that your report contains little to no information regarding Annabelle?" Pein asked, a ticked off note to his tone. "You speak much about Jacklyn, but little about Anna."

"Un..." Deidara felt a blush crawl onto his face as he brought a hand up to scratch his nose. "I told you what I remembered. Anna had her stomach cleaned up, her appendix removed, and then she was revived from a heart attack." He gave a shrug. "She couldn't really respond while I was there because she was still sleeping, un... So I don't know how she is doing aside from what Jackie's father has told us."

"That still doesn't answer part of my question." Pein continued, raising the cup of coffee to his mouth. One thing he had learned during his time here, was that he couldn't function without the bitter liquid. Wither it be the stress of being cramped in a small house with eleven other people, or the constant information gathering in their attempts of getting home – all he knew was, he was stressed. It didn't help that the one person he enjoyed being around was mad at him. "Why is it that most of your report contains bits to Jackie."

"It's because the idiot is 'in love'" Kakuzu commented from the living room, flipping through television stations, attempting to find something new to watch. "The way he looks at her, the way he talks, just about everything point's to it. He's a teenager in love."

"Oy!" Deidara spat towards the money miser, who just shrugged in response. "Keep your nose out of my god damn business, un!"

"Enough, Deidara." Pein stated, and Deidara snapped his blue eyes towards his leader. Though he was irritated, if he were to speak up against the 'fearless leader', he would only regret it later. With that said, he just pressed his lips together. "Is this true? Do you have feelings towards Jacklyn?"

"Tsk..." He looked away. There was no way her could get out of this now. He sent a glance over towards Sasori who watched from the living room, only this time he had no words of offer. Instead, he gave him the cold shoulder. He was on his own for this one. "What of it, un?"

"It's quite foolish to develop feelings for a girl we will most likely be leaving in the foreseeable future, Deidara." He took another sip of his coffee, watching Konan enter the living room from the corner of his eye and sit down on the couch. "It would be cruel to get yours, or even her hopes up in this matter. Having her love you, and then you leaving with no chance of ever coming back."

Deidara said nothing as he lowered his gaze to the ground. What he was saying was true – it was cruel. It was very very cruel for that matter. However... His feelings. He couldn't help them in the slightest. He couldn't help the beating in his heart every time he looked at Jacklyn, just as he couldn't help how much he wanted to show his love off to her. It truly was cruel to fall in love in a situation like this.

"Now you see it in the same light as I do." Pein finished off his coffee and placed the mug in the kitchen sink, turning on the water to wash it. Since the girls weren't there, they were in charge of keeping the place spotless, which only a few members attempted to keep up. "Your views are foolish on this matter Deidara. Love is foolish all on it's own. Don't get your hopes up for a mere civilian girl we won't be bringing with us."

"Pein." Konan's voice rang from the other room. She didn't say anything else, but the tone was cold and uninviting. Nagato gave a sigh, using everything in his power not to bring his hand up and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Deidara." Pein continued, fighting back a sigh that threatened to spill from his lips. "If you feel the need and the want to continue this... romance, please do so knowing that there is a high chance that we will not be bringing the girls back with us." He walked away from the blonde, who still had his eyes glued to the floor. "You need to look at this in a realistic light. You are young, you are vulnerable to these emotions. If you wish to continue tempting yourself with them, know the risks you are getting yourself into."

With that, Pein walked away – returning to his solidarity within Jacklyn's old room. Some of the stuff had been put away in boxes for their upcoming move, and space was readily becoming available. Once he was alone, he shut the door and locked it, so that no one else could come in and bother him.

"Love..." He mumbled, sitting himself down on a chair as he proceeded to look out the lone window their room provided. It was only when his foot brushed against something that he lowered his gaze.

A paper flower.

He paused for a moment, lowering his hand to pick up the paper origami flower. The faintest of a smile crossed his lips as he inspected it. It was clear that being in this new world, that Konan had never lost her touch. The folds were crisp, the bends were perfect, and there wasn't a smudge on the paper. He played with the edges, only to stop when he drew his finger against the sharp tip of the paper, watching blood poor from his wound.

"Love." He asked himself again, ignoring his bleeding finger and looking out the window, lost in thought.

Oh how this world had changed them. Even he wasn't immune.

 _Love..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW, HUH? I know, many of you guys are not going to like what I did with Anna, but I tried to make it up with the scene with Pein at the end. In the end of this all, they are all human – and even being the hardened criminals that they are can be subject to love. However, his worlds hold some truth to them. Even though he is under the order's of Madara, it is rather cruel to fall in love with a girl who has a chance of not being involved in his life for very long.**_

 _ **Do not fret! I have many plans for this point of the plot, however, more so now that we are still at the half way point. I know it seems like a lot to take in, but I promise – the result will be pleasant!**_

 _ **Now! Lets take some time to answer your reviews!**_

 _Caityyy: Before I answer your review, I need to say – I'm pissed off at fanfic. I have to actually go into my reviews and check them manually in order to see yours. There are a few others who has this happen with their reviews, and its starting to tick me off because yours just make me tingly with my heart. However, to answer your review – ouch! That reminds me of my mother – only she broke her toe because she entered my room to grab a plate while my dad was changing a light bolb, and she turned and snapped her toe x.x Ouchie!_

 _AmbertheCat: You are just a walking disaster xD That is okay though – because you are my walking disaster! I relate to this so much you have no idea lol! SHE WOKE UP SO BE HAPPY DAMN IT_

 _Mimosa Evans: Wow! That is pretty amazing of that doctor to actually stand out from the rest and be able to save your hand. That accident sounds terrifying though – I would have flipped shit x.x You be strong!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Still, thank you for answering the questions! A lot of people don't, so for the few who do – I love you! At least they were able to get you eating! That must have been terrifying for your parents x.x Thank you for your support! I know I sound like broken record, BUT GAWD DAMN IT – ACCEPT MY LOVE!_

 _ **Anyways – thank you to everyone who has reviewed last chapter, as well as the story as a whole!**_

 _ **Also, I would like to make a comment. I have contacted both winners, and one of the has contacted me back – while the other hasn't. If by December tenth the person does not respond, I will re-pick a winner!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is the most serious injury you have ever had?**_

 _ **Answer: I have had quite a few, however one stands out the most. I had a couple of friends over back in grade six when I lived in a smaller town, so a few of them were ranging in age. Me and a friend who was in my grade was on the computer while the others were running around the house, being complete fuck nuggets, and as I went to extend my arm out to do something, one of the little bastards jumps up and lands on my thumb, hyper extending it to the point where half way up my arm, cracks and fractures happened. Needless to say, I'm happy I'm not friends with that little wet sock any more.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is your favourite piece of fiction on this site? Please let me know! (I need reading material damn it!)**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you could, and I will see you guys the next one! Chao~!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. "Oh shit, you gave the main character cancer! How are you going to play this one out?" Let me tell you – I have done various hours of research and planning for my story that I know how things will turn out. This has been planned since the beginning few chapters, and I am really happy how things have turned out.**_

 _ **Also, thank you guys for your opinions last chapter! I will be going back and editing Jackie's reaction towards finding out Anna has been doing heroin to be more extreme. The edit should be up by the end of the day – so make sure to check out chapter 36 later tonight!**_

 _ **I also have a question for you guys! This is regarding Allen, because I want to see what you guys think. Would you like me to keep him as a secondary character, or have him bumped up to a main, so that this story will be featuring all three? Allen is the only thing I hadn't planned on since the VERY beginning, and I want to know if I should have him more involved and branched over to the sequel or not. Please let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys have a lovely weekend, and lets get the chapter started! Also, sorry for the late chapter! Ill try and get one out sooner next time. Anyways, Chao!**_

 _Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own_

Robyn (Calum Scott Cover) – Dancing on my Own

* * *

 **First Person**

"Are you alright Anna, un?" Deidara asked, taping up a box with the tape gun we had given him. He had a look of worry on his face, as did everyone ever since I came home.

Nothing was the same as it was before I left. Everything had changed, from the way they spoke to me, to they way they tip toed around the situation.

"I'm fine, Deidara." I mumbled, taping up my own box before reaching for a marker, scribbling "Desk supplies" on the top. "I don't need you of all people babying me as if I were made of glass. It's bad enough Jackie is mad at me, but now she feels as though I'm going to keel over at any moment."

"That's because she cares... un." Deidara said with a sigh, placing the box over in the corner with the rest that were in my room. "She isn't the only one by the way. The only reason she is acting this way is because she doesn't know how to deal with this. Hell, none of us do, un."

I blew a stray strand of hair from in front of my face away as I bit my lip. He was right, no one knew how to deal with this. Hell, I didn't. The only thing that was getting me through was the constant need to take care of the boys, along with always having something to do.

At least I was doing better now then how I was a few weeks back...

" _..." I didn't know what to say. My stomach churned left and right, all while I was hit with a cold sweat. Cancer? Wait... What do you mean I have cancer. "What..."_

" _Oh my gosh..." Jackie didn't know what to say either. She was furious at Anna on all kinds of levels, but this news? This was something she never could have imagined happening with her best friend in a million years. "Tell me this is a fucking joke." She continued, staring her father right in the eye. His gaze dipped down, trying his best to avoid his daughters gaze, but it was no use._

" _I wish I was joking." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave a deep sigh. This was not the news he wanted to pass on to someone he considered a daughter. Much like Jackie, he was upset about the whole heroin thing – but this took the cake. Releasing his nose, he proceeded to pick up the clip board and scan through the notes while everyone processed what was going on._

" _So.." I whispered, mouth suddenly dry again as I tried to find words. "...Am I going to be okay?" My heart sank. I didn't know what to do. "Am I... Dying?" I couldn't help the shaking tone that my voice held._

 _The room went quiet, and I took my time to look at everyone. Jackie looked heart broken, and she had every right to be. I was ridden with guilt for not telling her about my addiction, but now she had to be here just to find out I had cancer. Hidan tried his best to look passive, and he would have easily succeeded but... The only thing that gave away he was somewhat upset was the face that he was biting one of his fingers while his hand formed a semi-fist._

 _Itachi on the other hand... I turned to look at him, only finding him staring at Jackie's father. He had on a stoic expression, and could easily pass off as non-caring over the whole situation. In many ways I felt like crap at the lack of reaction. I gave a deep sigh as I looked towards John again, ready to seal my fate._

" _From what they were able to determine from the biopsy, was that one of the samples we collected was riddled with cancer cells. However, on the sample that we pulled, they were able to determine you are currently somewhere in between the stage two to stage three area." He closed his notes, looking back at me. "We will be able to determine the course of treatment by various scans and blood work. However, we need to get detox you and clean you up first."_

 _I gave a shaky nod, bring a hand to rest on my mouth as I attempted to process everything that had been said. Cancer, of all things. "Of course..." I whispered, unable to find words to express my questions or how I was feeling._

 _Jackie took a sharp breath as she turned around to leave the room. Though I was able to keep myself looking relatively calm, though don't get me wrong – I was not, it was clear she was having a hard time. "I need to go." She mumbled as she left, leaving me alone with the boys. My heart broke as I watched her walk away. All I wanted to do was to hug her, tell here that I was so terribly sorry..._

" _Do you need a minute, Anna?" Jackie's father asked, and I nodded, closing my eyes. Yes, I did need a moment. Hell – I needed several. I could hear the shuffling of fabric as he stood from his spot by my bedside, ushering the others to follow him. "Come on boys – let's give Anna some room. We will be back shortly sweetheart..."_

" _Alright." I whispered, barely able to keep the tears down at bay. Foot steps moved themselves towards the door, and once I heard the door click I opened my eyes to find I was alone... And once I confirmed this – I allowed myself to cry._

 _I could only pray that no one heard me wail from behind the door._

"Where is Jackie anyways?" I asked, taking a moment to stretch my back out. It took me a week to get out of the hospital, and we were still in the process of discussing my treatment with the doctors, so for right now I was allowed to continue life as normal. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She's renting the moving truck." He commented and I nodded slowly. The fact that we had ten ready and willing bodies to help us pack up and move in a matter of hours was truly amazing, but it caused everyone and everything to maintain a certain level of stress. "They apparently only had small one's available so she was waiting for a larger one to come in, un."

"I feel bad for her." I mumbled, lifting my own box and placing it over top of Deidara's. "I'm going to see if they others need any help. If not, I'm making lunch. Are you alright alone in here?" I asked, tilting my head as I watched him move his blonde hair that was blocking his eyes away from his face – a rare jester that had me smile slightly.

"I'm good, un." He sent me a smirk. "We're shinobi, Anna. This is baby work." I gave a small chuckle, dipping my head.

"Right. Sorry grand master shinobi." Then I left the room, curious to see what the others were doing.

As I exited the bedroom, I was greeted with an interesting sight. Just in front of my feet sat Tobi, looking through Jackie's old Pokemon memorabilia back when she was a child and was very fascinated with it. He was playing with a Charmander plushie all while flicking through her Pokemon card collection, and I couldn't help but smile at how childish he was acting. To think this was the 'true leader' of the Akatsuki.

"Tobi." I asked, bending down so that I was his level. The masked man turned to look in my direction, and even though I couldn't see his eye through his eye hole, I could almost swear I saw an eye crinkle. "What are you doing with Jackie's Pokemon stuff?"

"Ah, good afternoon Anna-Chan!" Tobi dropped the plushie and wrapped his arms around my legs, and I instantly felt squished. However, just as quickly as he had attacked me, I was freed. "Tobi was helping Leader and Konan-Chan pack Jackie's room, but Tobi was apparently distracting, so they banished Tobi to the hallway!"

"Still doesn't answer why you are sitting here looking through Pokemon stuff." I mumbled with a genuine smile. He paused for a moment, looking down at the collection he was looking through before looking back at me.

"Tobi... Actually really likes Pokemon..." He almost whispered, raising the Charmander plushie up in my face, before whispering in his childish voice. "Char... Char!"

It took everything in my power not to burst out laughing. The fact that I was finally able to function without mood pressing drugs had me wanting to act like a fool. Instead I let a chuckle before placing a hand on his messy black locks. "You are a butt head, Tobi."

With that, I pulled myself up to leave the masked man playing with his Pokemon toys. It warmed my heart to see such a fearless leader playing with a bunch of stuffed animals and Pokemon cards. It pleased my soul.

"Anna." Kisame called from the kitchen, and I dipped in – taking note of the almost empty living room as I passed it – only to find the shark man, though tall, balancing himself on a chair as he attempted to fish out some of the dishes we had that were on top of the cabinets. If I thought I was having issues holding back a laugh from Tobi, I was doomed with this one. He looked like a ungraceful ballerina with the pose he was striking. "Can you push the chair closer for me?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, a smile present on my face as I proceeded to push the chair that was underneath him closer towards the counter top, allowing him to reach the high up dishes. To think that a giant needed a chair in this kitchen. I was happy that we were moving. "Better?" I asked.

"Much." I proceeded to inch the box with dishes he as packing to rest beside his legs and he thanked me again before I went to peek back at the living room.

"Where is everyone, Kisame?" I asked, taking note of the lack of people. He turned his head to look at the empty living room and gave a light shrug.

"The truck arrived a few minutes ago so they are probably starting to load everything in." He stated and I nodded, pleased with the response. "I'm almost done in here anyways. Itachi has already brought most of the boxes from the kitchen outside to be put in the truck."

"Ah." I commented, before deciding what I was going to do. Even though they were trained ninja, they probably still were rather hungry. "Have you packed away the plastic plates?" I asked, making my way towards the fridge.

"Haven't worked on the bottom yet." I nodded at that, pulling out the contents to make a variety of sandwiches.

"Since we didn't eat breakfast, you guys are probably starving." I commented, and just as I did a rumble made itself known in Kisame's stomach. "I will take that as a yes." I couldn't help but smirk as the shark man turned to give me a look. "I know I know, you can't help it. Sorry sorry... That was legit funny though."

"I'm dying." He muttered and I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

To think that these guys were a bunch of cold blooded killers – save a few.

"Seriously Anna." I turned to look at Kisame, perked by his sudden interest to talk. I raised an eyebrow as I waited for him to continue. "It's nice to see who you truly are without something in your system. You were lovely before, but now you are a joy." I looked at the serious nature of his face. "It's nice..."

"Was I really that different?" I asked, avoiding his gaze and I continued working on lunch. Had I really been that different while I had been on heroin? I always felt I had been relatively the same, however... Maybe I had been different.

"Now that we know you as this more pleasant Anna, I would have to say that yes – you are different." He stepped down from the chair, finished from his work with packing away the dishes now that the kitchen was in use. "You had a very... Itachi vibe. Boy oh boy is he a hoot to deal with sometimes. Totally sociable, love the guy." I could hear the sarcasm dripping him his voice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh shush you. I know you like that boy as if he were one of your own." I gave a laugh as his face suddenly turned that of disgust as if my comment had revolted him. "I don't know though, I feel like me. At most I feel a bit more... Random with my emotions, but hey... I don't think I have changed that much."

"ANNA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled suddenly, running to the room now kitted out in full Ash Ketchum gen one gear. "TOBI THINKS ANNA-CHAN IS DIRTY! TOBI FOUND ANNA-CHANS PORN COLLECTION!"

My heart sank as the idiot came running around the corner, as sketchbook I had through I had long since thrown away in his hands, filled with sketches of various Naruto sketches, some containing full or partial nudes of... Itachi. "TOBI NOO!" I yelled attempting to run towards the masked man, intent on receiving and taking away the sketchbook from his evil hands.

"Never in a million years would I have imagined seeing Anna running around chasing the idiot all over porn." Kisame muttered, eyeing Itachi as he returned to the kitchen, who was now raising a delicate eyebrow at what he was watching. "It's best that you don't ask. Just watch." He nodded slowly.

"I am mildly concerned." Itachi muttered, but this only caused Kisame to bark. It was nice to hear him more open, letting out little comments such as this.

"WAHH!" Tobi fell over, leg catching on the coffee table. Just as he did, his arms flew open, causing the sketch book to tumble from his grasp and onto the floor. I almost swore this happened all in slow motion as I tripped over his feet and landed on top of the idiot Ash cosplayer, only to watch the sketchbook fall open to an image I had only hoped and prayed my eyes would be the only to land upon it.

There, in all its glory, was a very graphic image of one of my very 'dear to me' ships I had followed since the early 2010's. One that I had watched grow into an unsinkable ship.

It was a picture of Itachi taking it up the ass by his 'cousin', Shisui, in a very graphic comic.

"NO!" I yelled, watching the picture become fully exposed, and I could practically hear the room drop ten degrees as we all processed what was going on. With fearful eyes, I turned to look towards Kisame only to see that Itachi had long since joined him, who was now looking down at the picture. I couldn't read his face, but his eyes pretty much spat 'EW, WHAT? NO. STOP.'

I suddenly felt ashamed. I felt times times more ashamed as I attempted to pull myself up, only to find that my hand was on top of Tobi's butt as I had put all my weight into my arms.

I wanted to die.

It was also then that Jackie decided to walk in, talking to a very bored looking Sasori. Her attention shifted though once she caught whiff of something fishy going on. She then looked to her side, seeing Kisame sit there, trying his best to hold back a laugh, along with a very broken Uchiha. It was then that she looked over towards my direction, who I had now appeared to be molesting a masked child, and then the towards the book that was happily displaying gay pornography to a room full of people.

Change that. I wished to have never existed.

It was then that Jackie broke down into a fit of laughter.

"ANNA!" She cried, unable to contain herself as she fell onto the floor, holding her stomach as she processed what was going on. Sasori just watched her crumbling with a sigh as he walked over the blonde, making his way towards the couch to sit on. He didn't need to be subject to any more. "ANNA, I FUCKING CAN'T!"

"..." I didn't know what to say. I pulled myself up and walked towards the sketchbook with anger and sadness. Picking it up, I proceeded to turn around and face everyone, only to stare at the three who were in the kitchen, Jackie in a crumbled mess, Kisame trying his best not to join her, and a very _very_ conflicted Uchiha. "...Good day." I nodded towards them in goodbye, before I ran towards Deidara, book in hand. "DEIDARA, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO BLOW UP!"

"UN!?"

To think the day had only just started.

* * *

"All done." Jackie mumbled, wiping her brow in order to rid it from sweat as she closed the moving truck door. We were finally all packed up and ready to move to our new place. I would say it was also done in record time, even with the distractions from earlier.

"I can't believe we managed to fit everything in there." I mumbled, giving a shiver as I tightened up my hoodie. It was at the point where hoodie weather was no longer a thing and I was rather sad at this notion, but this is what happens when you live in Canada.

"It's because we have a bunch of hot strong boys to help us out." She commented, sending a wink in Deidara's direction – who caught sight and turned into a puddle of red. "I feel bad for you."

"Why is this?" I asked, bringing my hands up so that they rested underneath my arms in order to collect warmth. It was late November – I was cold.

She came closer so that her mouth rested beside my ear. "To think that the hot anime guy that you like was witness to your ship porn, one that had him in it mind you. Rest in peace, Itachi and Anna." I couldn't help but sigh at this notion, kicking her in the shin, watching her suddenly reach down to grab it in pain.

"Oy." I commented, giving a deep sigh. "I don't think that was to ever be a thing anyways. Hell, most of these guys only worry about getting home, and trust me when I say we probably aren't included." Jackie frowned at that, but she shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know if you would do it, but I would totally suck major dick in order to go back with them." I almost choking on my saliva listening to these words and I looked up to stare at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, and the blonde giggled madly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." But then she paused. "Or maybe I'm not." I sent her another look before she started laughing again. "Okay, you know I'm joking at this point Anna. Gosh, here I was happy to have the old you back and now you are reverting back to your old socially retarded ways."

"..." I didn't know what to say to that as I gave a sigh through my nose, watching the air fog up as I did so. I didn't want to ruin the mood, but I also wanted to bring up and ask how I had changed. I wanted to ask if she was still angry with me, but I didn't want to ruin our happiness as of this moment. "Jackie..." I started, but just as I went to continue, she stopped me.

"Don't." I raised an eyebrow. Her look was more serious then usual, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. "It's time to start living in the moment Anna. You were always one to process and think ahead, but I truly think you should start just... Living life minute per minute." She gave a deep sigh. "We will talk about what happened when you are ready, when it is just us. You are still recovering, and hell – have a long ass road ahead with cancer treatment. All we need to focus on now is setting up the new house, and making sure the idiots get work."

I was intrigued by her words. It was rare that Jackie spoke from the heart without there being some form of joke in there, but it was clear this was heartfelt. I still wonder how she feels about the whole thing, but at least she gave me the smallest notion. I gave another sigh before nodding. She was right, I really needed to start living in the now, and not in the past or future. "Alright." I responded, hoping that it came out more then a whisper. The smile on Jackie's face returned, as she turned to look at the boys – happy with my response.

"Alright, who's going in the truck and who is sticking around in the car?" She asked them, before turning to me. "Also, which do you want to drive?"

"I'll drive the truck." I responded, and she nodded. I was the better driver in the end.

"Tobi and Zetsu-san can meet you guys there!" Tobi responded before Zetsu popped out of the ground. The street was fairly empty at this time of night, where the sun had barely just set and the lights of homes were what lit the streets. "Anna-Chan and Jackie do not need to worry about Tobi!"

"Alright." Jackie said with a nod before looking towards the others. "The tuck can fit four, and the car can also fit four."

"Then it would be best if you take the more... small members." I whispered the last part, but I could tell they picked it up. I couldn't help but smile at their reactions, and Jackie just waved at them.

"Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi then." I commented, and she paused for a moment.

"I kinda want to stick Itachi with you." She whispered, and I wanted to bop her on the head. First he see's my porn, and then he'll have to sit with me. "It is decided! Pein will join us instead!"

"I fucking hate you." I glared daggers into her eye sockets, and sadly no fire nor lasers appeared to help me in my quest to destroy her skull. She just laughed at my demise before walking towards the car. "Please don't leave me with him..."

"Deidara, Sasori, Konan and Pein – come on!" She ushered the others to follower her, and they did rather quickly, leaving me alone with Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and... Itachi. "Bye Anna!" She waved out her window as she drove away.

"So, Bitch." Hidan walked over towards me and draped an arm across my shoulders as we started walking towards the front of the truck. "I heard you draw some pretty fucking cool porn. The Uchiha bastard wouldn't talk for a good hour. I need some juicy fucking details, bitch. Don't leave me hanging!"

I could hear Kisame chuckling in the background, a death stare on the back of my head which was clearly from Itachi, and even a grunt from Kakuzu. It was only when I sat myself in the driver's seat of the truck, that I responded by fully face planted into the steering wheel, hoping for the sweet sweet release of death, ignoring the looks from my truck mates as the horn blared.

As yes, death sounded real good right now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Fun fact – when I am playing h1z1 with friends, I usually wait for the sweet release of death. Though I love the game, I also hate it at the same time. Daybreak, please.**_

 _ **I decided since last chapter was a little bit on the 'Oh Fuck' side of the spectrum of writing, I wrote up a more happy chapter, showing the small changers that were happening before Anna's treatment. They aren't going to start giving her chemo when she is recovering from surgery, let alone – filled to the brim with the drugs she had been using for months now. I'm still trying to keep things realistic here, and boy oh boy was this chapter a joy to write.**_

 _ **Now, lets respond to all of your lovely reviews!**_

 _Caityyy: I am sorry I caused your heart to stop. Let me tell you right now though, Jackie and Anna will have to do some rebuilding. I have plans with their relationship for the future – but for right now, Jackie is just trying to make sure that she is okay. Once she is, she will probably then let her feelings known. Thank you also for your constant support! Love you!_

 _Mo-Freakin: YOUR NAME CHANGE LEGIT SCARED ME. At least you kept the same profile picture – boy oh boy haha! Send me some of that good Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul fic. I need to start branching off from ONLY Naruto stories lol._

 _AmbertheCat: GURL I WILL STALK YOUR PROFILE – Thank you boo boo!_

 _Chariott: It's all good sweetheart! You do not have to review every single chapter, hell I am just happy that you even review! Thank you so much! However, you are leading onto some of my future plans. Don't you worry though, this story in the end will have a fairly pleasant ending. If I decided to change it, ill make sure you guys know. For sure though, I will hit you up for more fics! I always am reading if I am not playing something, so I require a lot of material haha!_

 _Charliepan: Thank you so much for reading the story up to this point! Also, thank you so much for your review! Your review honestly had me almost in tears – I actually had to turn to my boyfriend and gush about it omg. I hope you stick around to read more! You have inspired me hella!_

 _Biku-sensei-sez-meow: WHALECOME NEW READER! Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I am happy that you made it to the end – a lot of people stop reading after the first few chapters. This is one of those story's where you either like it, or you don't. I am very happy that you think I am keeping the characters in character, or expanding on their emotions! I am trying my best to be in their mindset as I write this. They are a bunch of criminals teleported to a whole new world – this isn't just a walk in the park. They need to change, evolve, learn to live with each other as well as with a bunch of girls and Allen who treat them as if there were normal. Also, just so you know – there is more to Jackie's character, don't you worry! She can be scary at times, but all in all, she is just a potato baby. Thank you for the support! I hope to hear from you again! :)_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you to everyone for your support with this story! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love each and every one of you guys :)**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **What is your favourite piece of fiction on this site?**_

 _ **Answer: I absolutely love the Akatsuki Kitty trilogy by DaniZaraki. Oh. My. God. Also, I really love Fight Me by scarlet tribe. ALSO ALSO Chibi in a box by Determined Dancer.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **What is your favorite book outside of fanfiction? Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways! Again I am sorry guys for the late chapter – the next one will come sooner, I promise! With that being said, I hope you guys have a lovely week and I will see you all next time! Thanks you!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Wow. I have probably had one of the crappiest weeks I have had in a long time, and we are talking years. My grandmother died during the weekend, and at the time of writing this we have just come back from the funeral. My dog ripped off one of her claws and bled everywhere, so we had to take her to the vet to a tune of over 100$ of money my parents don't really have, and to top things off – I have been an emotional column of support for other people and placing their happiness over mine. I'm emotionally drained, and this really isn't helping my own issues. Blah... I just want this year to be over and done with.**_

 _ **Anyways – instead of wallowing in self pity, I'm going to write a chapter for y'all. I want to get back onto the main story plot, so this chapter is going to signify some of the possible doings for the future. Tobi and Zetsu are now involved on a much deeper level, Lucas will be making a comeback very soon, and we aren't done hearing from Anna's brother. To think we haven't even hit Anna's treatment.**_

 _ **I want to give a big thanks to you guys for all the support with this story! With that being said, back when I had the contest, I made sure that if there was a possibility for one of the winners to back out, I would make sure I had a backup plan. I have given them ample amounts of time to figure out what they would like for their prize, and I understand people have stuff in life to deal with, but its be... 15 days? So, yeah! With that being said – the replacement winner for their spot is Rose23527! I'll make sure to pm you after this chapter has gone live! (I would also like to say that, just as the others – a random name picker was used, as well as the same list of names excluding the previous winners. Princess Octavia is still getting their story!)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter – cheers!**_

 _I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_ _  
_ _And I'll fear no evil because I'm blind to it all_ _  
_ _And my mind and my gun they comfort me_ _  
_ _Because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come_

 _Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life_ _  
_ _And I will dwell on this earth forevermore_ _  
_ _Still I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul_ _  
_ _But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong_

Shawn James – Through the Valley

* * *

 **First Person**

"Kisame, I swear to god – if you fucking touch the radio one more time I am stopping this truck, turning our asses around, dropping you off at our old place and I am making you walk the whole way on your own."

I was honestly starting to get scared with Kisame's fascination with radio's. This happened every time, no matter which car was taken, he would just start messing with the stations and the bass.

I turned my eyes to glare at the shark man who just sent a cheesy smile in my direction in his henged form. Even though we weren't entirely out in public, there was still a possibility that we would encounter people on our journey, so we had him change anyway. "Sorry." He then proceeded to start tapping his hands on his knee caps while we continued driving.

"I feel as though I am in a car filled with children." Kakuzu mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with any more noise. Hidan snorted beside the money miser before her crossed his legs, attempting to grab as much space as he could between me and Kisame. It was rather cramped, and I was fairly happy that we were almost at our destination.

"What the fuck did you just call us you greedy bastard?" Hidan blasted once he found a comfortable position, but once he opened his mouth I had to wince, as the volume of his voice almost rupture my ears. "You're no fucking better yourself."

"Hidan, please." I mumbled, bringing a hand to rest on my now ringing ear. Hidan grunted, sticking his nose in the air as he proceeded to shut his mouth. It was odd how simple words could shut up one of the notorious loud mouths of the criminal organization known as the 'Akatsuki'.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, aside from the random comment from Kisame or Kakuzu and the ranting of Hidan, but the rest was calm and peaceful. It didn't take long for use to find the place we would be calling home, and once we spot it – I could help but open my mouth. I knew it was larger just by the pictures alone, but I wasn't expecting this.

"Wow." I stated, pulling into the driveway behind our car – watching the others pile out before us. Once the vehicle was at a full stop, my crew jumped out before me in order to get away from each other, and to stretch their legs.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked as I pulled myself out of the driver's seat. I wasn't the tallest, so stepping down wasn't as easy as it was for Jackie. "This is our new home for the next little while."

"From the outside it looks pretty cool." I commented, sending her a small smile as I turned around to face the front. Everyone else had gathered around each other, more or less to have a small public meeting while they waited on us. "Not looking forward to the lawn care, but other then that – I'm pretty chill with this whole deal."

"Oh please." Jackie mused with a smile. "We have ten murderous criminals who are 'buffs' all in their own terms. Lawn work can be their job, especially since we will be making most of the money to live here." With that comment, I let out a small sigh. I had completely forgotten about finding a new job.

"About work..." I started, and just as I brought it up – Jackie shushed me. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Don't worry about it for right now." Her smile grew bigger. "Dad needed an assistant in his office, and luckily they don't require anything from college. With a little bit of persuading he was able to get me the position. 20 bucks an hour." I could help but smile at that.

"I love you dad." I said with wide eyes. "That is really great! Though, you know I plan on finding some work to help us out of course in the near future." I continued, but her smile dipped a small amount.

"Right now I need you to work on your recovery, Anna." I frowned at this. "I'm already training Sasori and Deidara with work place protocols and soon we'll be handing out their resume's. If you get some of the others ready along with me, soon enough you won't even need to work!"

"But... I want to work..." I tried, but she waved a dismissive hand. With that, I gave a deep sigh, not finding it in me to continue fighting. "Whatever..." I mumbled, before turning to face the Akatsuki. "Alright guys, let's take a look of the inside before we unload the truck. It's almost six and I still need to figure out what's for dinner."

"Anna." Pein stated, and I made my way towards the Akatsuki 'leader'. Once I approached, he stopped me once I was a good foot in front of him. "What shall be our sleeping arrangements."

"Oh..." That was kind of on the spot. I turned to look at Jackie, who shrugged. _She probably wants to sleep close to Deidara again._ I thought to myself. "Well, there are four bedrooms and a Finished basement... So that probably equates to five available rooms... So there will still be some sharing needed – but as far as I'm concerned, you and Konan can have the largest room since you know, leader things and stuff..." I felt rather awkward, unable to find the proper words to talk with him. The fact that I was still trying to find common ground while finally clean off the drugs I was taking was having an impact on me, it mad confrontations like this awkward.

"Very good." Was all he said before he and the others started to make their way towards the front door. Once I was away from his closeness, I let out a sigh, bringing a hand to rest on my neck. Boy was that awkward...

"Anna." I jumped at the voice which called my name, and I looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. Placing a hand on my heart, I let out a sigh.

"I don't know why I am so jumpy lately..." I mumbled, taking a deep breath. "Whats up darling?"

"I would like to inquire why you were drawing..." He paused for a moment. "Pornography involving myself and Shisui."

Well, I didn't expect him to be so blunt.

I soon found myself developing a lump in my throat as I attempted to form words in order to respond. "...Well." I started, avoiding his eyes. "People in my world ship some of the characters from the show, or other shows together... Now, some of those ships are normal girl and guy pairings, others are more on the odd side..." I took a breath in. "Look, I shipped you with a lot of people, some I won't admit, but clearly you know one of them now."

"...But why." I turned to look at him – he had a look to match his words. 'But why'. I wanted to break out laughing to be completely honest. Instead of his usual stoic expression, he just looked... Disgusted.

"...Why not?" I sent him a wink. "Both you and your cousin are hot. Just saying. I'd pay good money to see y'all fuck." And with that, I proceeded to walk into the house, the Uchiha in tow. I didn't turn around to see his expression.

My eyes grew big as I looked around the living room, shocked at the amount of space there was compared to our old place. The living room alone was a good family sized room, big enough for two couches, plus some. "I didn't expect this place to be so big." I mumbled, taking off my shoes and walking forward.

"ANNA, WE HAVE A KITCHEN!" Jackie cried, running into the living room and taking my hand, pulling me towards said kitchen. Once we arrived, my mouth proceeded to drop more and more. "STAINLESS STEEL APPLIENCES! OH BABY – WE UPPER CLASS NOW!"

"..." I didn't know what to say. All I could do is smile, and it widened when I witnessed Jackie fling her body onto the stove.

"GOTTA GIVE IT THAT BODY MASSAGE!" I chuckled as I watched the blonde act strangely against the kitchen appliances.

"You have been watching too much JennaMarbles." I commented, only to see her stick out her tongue. With that, I proceeded to leave the kitchen in order to venture around the house.

As I stepped out into the hallway, I passed by a very excited Tobi who ran down the halls, checking out each and every room all while being chased by a very rowdy Deidara. I couldn't help but feel joy down in my stomach as I watched the excitement on everyone's face. More space, that was all that everyone wanted. Space so that they didn't have to sit near each other all the time.

"I'm guessing this is a bedroom..." I commented, opening up one of the doors that lined the hallway. I was proved right when I was met with a blank room with a closet. "If this is one of the smaller bedrooms, it still is pretty big." I walked to the middle, looking around and grabbing a feel. "It's probably the size of Jackie's old one..."

"I heard my name!" Jackie shouted as she made her way towards me, slamming the door open and walking towards me. "Oh wow, this is just like my old room!"

"That's what I just said ya dork." I sent her a smile as I walked towards the closet, opening it. "Nice closet space, the boys won't be complaining as much now." It was a good size for a small bedroom. "By the way, where do you want to sleep Jackie?"

"Umm..." A blush quickly covered her face as she brought her hands up to rest on her cheeks.

"Jackie..." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you and Deidara officially a thing now, or nah?" I had been wondering this for a couple of days. They were much more close then how they usually are.

"..." She nodded vigorously, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. "He asked me out last week... Oh my gosh – I'm still a hot mess over it!"

"Aww Jackie!" I walked towards her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for your! We all knew it was coming, but this is still exciting to hear!" I gave her a big squeeze before I felt her wrap her arms around me to return the hug. "However, you know if he breaks your heart I'll kill him, right?"

"I know..." We pulled away and she was still red in the face. "He doesn't want the others knowing right now, so we are keeping it quiet." She lowered her hands as she performed a twirl to look around the room. "So, regarding the sleeping arrangements, I would like to sleep near or with him if possible."

"We will see what Pein says." She nodded happily and sent a smile my way before she left the room, wanting to explore more. "What an interesting girl." I commented, letting a soft sigh out as I watched her leave with a smile on her face. However, once she was gone my frown dropped. _What a lucky one at that..._ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Hey Anna." Kisame asked, walking into the room now with his normal look. I turned to look at him, tilting my head as to why he was here. "Do you want me to start bringing some of the stuff in? I don't like our stuff being out in the truck unguarded..." Ah.

"Sure sure, have the others help you. Leave all the boxes and everything in the living room, we'll sort everything once all is inside." With that, he nodded and left to bring everything in, more then likely forcing Itachi and probably Deidara to help him do so.

"This is going to be interesting.." I whispered, watching them from the window, watching as a light snow began to fall – illuminated by the lone streetlight. _Things are going to be different from here on out..._

* * *

"Alright, sleeping arrangements." We all stood in the now crowded living room, taking a breather from bringing in all the heavy boxes and dumping them in here to wait for further instruction.

"I demand my own fucking room!" Hidan shouted, but just as he did so, Kakuzu punched the zealot's head, earning a slue of loud insults.

"Enough, you moron." Was all Kakuzu said before turning in my direction, all ears.

"Um..." I looked around the whole room before my eyes landed on Pein, who was awaiting my comments. "As far as bedrooms are concerned, minus Pein and Konan's, we have four rooms people can use for sleeping spaces, so I'm sorry Hidan." This earned another round of insults but I paid them no heed. "Again, I have no problem sharing along with Jackie, so you can place us where needed." Pein nodded.

"Partners share a room with each other. Sasori and Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, Tobi and Zetsu, and then Kakuzu and Hidan." His ringed eyes fell on mine as he proceeded to pause for a long moment. "You girls can choose who you sleep with as far as I am concerned. You are required to be under watch while we sleep." I opened my mouth, but Jackie beat me to it.

"Oy oy... What do you mean we are 'required to be under watch'. Were we before, or is this a new placement?" Pein narrowed his eyes on the blonde and she let out a small 'meep' as she stepped backwards. "Sorry, just asking..."

"Due to the lack of space, that was not an issue beforehand. However, now that there is available space for each set of partners to share their own space, I wish to keep both of you under full watch when available." His eyes landed on me. "Might I remind you both that you two are still our prisoners until further notice."

"I kinda forgot about that..." Jackie whispered, but she shut up once she felt Pein's eyes on her again.

"I'll take her, un." Deidara said, moving towards Jackie and standing beside her, almost to make sure that she felt safe. I couldn't help but feel the need to smile, but I held it back due to the fact that we were currently in a 'meeting'.

"I don't mind if the bitch sleeps with us." Hidan stated, walking towards me and placing an arm over my shoulder. Though I would say I was on more friendly terms with Hidan then some of the others, I couldn't help but shiver under his touch. "Would love to share a bed with this one."

"Nope." Was all Kisame said as he lifted me up from underneath the Jashinist's grasp. "Anna can continue sleeping with us. Unlike the others, she is probably the most quiet sleeper out of all of us, and she doesn't stay up late. I wouldn't feel right letting her sleep with... Hidan." He stood me beside him and I couldn't help but feel hot faced with all the sudden attention on me.

"The fuck do you mean? You just want to keep the bitch all to yourself and the fucking Uchiha!" Hidan spat, walking towards Kisame with intent to cause harm. "No way in fucking hell am I letting that shit happen!"

"Guys, you really don't have to fight..." I started, but I quickly shut up as Hidan lunged towards Kisame, who easily dodged. However, I was in the way of said attack, so I ducked out as quickly as I could. _Over me..._ I continued in my head, only to feel a literal sweat drop forming on my brow. "Seriously guys?"

"Hidan, enough." Pein stated, but the zealot said nothing as he continued his attempts to slash Kisame's throat. "Hidan." Pein tried again, but his words fell on blind ears. After a minute of watching this go on, he let out a sigh before he raised his hand, not wanting to see the house destroyed. "Enough.. Banshō Ten'in."

Suddenly Hidan was ripped off Kisame, and said shark man was too brought towards Pein. However, just as quickly as he started, Pein stopped his powerful Jutsu, not before making a mess in the living room.

"Both of you are grounded over further notice." The leader spat, running a hand through his ginger locks. Kisame sneered at these words, and Hidan just glared towards the leader. "All this pathetic fighting over a silly girl? You are grown men, criminals at that. Since when have you two dropped to a level matching along side reckless genin."

"Sorry, leader." Kisame was able to say, and Kakuzu kicked Hidan in the shin as he returned beside the money miser, and Hidan held in a grunt, too joining in his plead for forgiveness.

"Anna, you will continue sharing rooms with Itachi and Kisame." Was all else he said before turning towards the others. I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine at his tone. "The rest of you, pick your rooms, set up your mattresses and get ready for bed. I do not want to hear of another fight during the night."

"Yes leader." Chimed throughout the room as the others went to go pick out their rooms, Pein and Konan retiring to the basement, Jackie's old bed in tow.

"Good job, you idiot." Kakuzu mumbled, dragging the zealot by his ear as they went down the hallway, not even bothering to look at the rooms before he picked one, shoving the other inside. "You cause more trouble then your worth..."

"Well." Jackie said, turning to look at the others who were watching Hidan with distaste and annoyance. "That was interesting."

"Leader was right though." Sasori commented, sending a look towards Kisame who 'tsked' quietly. "You two are acting foolish over a teenage girl. One could think we have been in this world for too long."

"I have my reasons." Kisame spat, before turning to walk away. "I rather enjoy Anna's company, and the thought of Hidan's slimy fingers running up her thigh is a rather unpleasant thought." With that, just like Kakuzu had, choose a bedroom without picking it, entered it, and slammed the door.

I let out a sigh, raising my hand to rub the back of my neck. "You guys are too much." I mumbled before stretching my back, proceeding to grab the air mattress the boys were using. "Might as well get everything set up then..."

"Here, I'll help!" Jackie called out, but I raised a hand.

"I'm fine Jackie. You should work on your room. The faster we get unpacked, the sooner this will feel like home!" I sent her a small smile and she paused before nodding slowly, not wanting to argue. "Itachi, can you grab the boxes marked with my name on it?"

"Of course." With that, we proceeded to fill our rooms with all the stuff we had brought with us, and it was very quickly realised that some shopping was in order.

"There!" I plugged the hole that was used for the pump with my air mattress, placing it in the corner of the room as Itachi proceeded to pick a corner for my dresser. The room Kisame had barrelled into was about the same size as my old on, only this time it had two windows instead of one. "What do you guys think?"

"A bed is a bed." Was all Kisame said as he ripped open a box titled 'blankets', and proceeded to throw it onto the bed with no second spot.

"Are you alright, Kisame?" I asked, only to get no response from the blue man. His attitude was off and I couldn't help but feel a slight worry to his actions. "I'm sorry for what happened out there..."

"It's fine." Again, he didn't respond after that. Once the bed was made, he quickly flung off his shirt and crawled into the bed, not wanting to talk any more. I frowned at this, sending a look towards Itachi, who didn't respond with any more then a light shrug.

"Alright..." I continued, unsure how to respond to his odd behaviour. After a few minutes of silence, I gave a deep sigh, running a hand through my hair. _This is awkward..._ "I'm going to start dealing with dinner. I'll leave you guys alone. Doctor's orders not to do any lifting..." I received no response as I left the room, wanting to get away from the heavy atmosphere.

Once the door clicked behind me, I gave a deep sigh. That was awkward as all hell, and the lack of talking just intensified it. If they wanted to talk while I was gone, it was clear they were waiting for me to clear from the door before they did so, so with hesitance I moved towards the kitchen.

" **Hello Anna**." I jumped as a voice from behind me made my heart beat fast. I turned around to find Zetsu morphing through the floor, and I rest a hand on my chest. _Thank god they hooked me up with a pace maker. I can't take all these jump scares.._

"Hey there Zetsu. What can I help you with today?" I asked the split man,, but I couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach. _He almost never bother's me for anything._ I watched as he nodded lightly, waving his hand for me to follow suit.

" **He wishes to speak with you.** You know who." Ah. I was wondering when he was going to come bothering me again. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I nodded, following the Venus fly trap covered man to their shared bedroom, taking note at how quiet the house was.

We quietly entered their shared bedroom, and once I had, I was met with Tobi, only to find his single eye hole glowing a dark red. "Good evening Anna." He stated, dipping his head as I stepped forward into the room, listening as the door shut behind me. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Good evening..." I continued, unsure of how to address him. Taking not of my hesitation, Tobi chuckled heavily before walking towards my person.

"You know what to do." Was all he said, and I raised an eyebrow, curious to what he meant. Zetsu walked in front of us before raising up his hands, performing various hand seals before a sound emitted, the room for a split second covered white.

" **The room is now sound proof.** Also no one will be able to enter or be able to leave." I couldn't help but hold my breath at this.

"Very good. You may leave, Zetsu. I will call you back once we are finished." The plant man nodded before disappearing into the ground, leaving me and Obito alone in a room together, with no escape in my near future. "So how have you been Anna? Finding out that you have Cancer during a crucial time in your life. I feel sorry for you."

"You don't need to sugar coat your words Tobi. You and I both know you are not a kind person known for their compassion for others misfortune." Obito tsked at my words, removing his mask to display his scared face. My words clearly displeased him.

"You too then, don't have to put up such a brave front before me, Annabelle. You and I both know you are just a scared little girl." Before I could blink, in was inches away from my face, my chin in his grasp as he stroked it with his thumb. "It's a shame your future is bleak looking my sweet Anna. The thought of being able to play with you seemed like it would offer me sweet pleasure."

"..." I glared towards Obito. Though I knew this was all a ruse, I couldn't help but feel my heart thump against my chest as he grew closer with each passing second. Even though Zetsu had gone off to give us some privacy, I knew that he would still probably be watching from far away.

"What? No response? Such a pity..." Without time time even blink, I found myself hunched over in pain as his knee went into my sensitive stomach. I coughed violently as I attempted to keep my stomach contents in. "You have been taking your sweet sweet time, telling us little to no information Anna. We made a deal that you would tell us what we want to know. I am losing my patience."

"..." Again, I said nothing. What could I say at this point? He expected something from me, yet I didn't want to tell him anything. It was funny how easily he could grab this information without me or Jackie, but the less they knew about how important they were in this world, the more likely they would focus on them. In the end, the less they knew about their time line, the less likely things would change. "You hit like a girl..."

"What was that?" Suddenly my hair was grabbed in a bunch as he hoisted my body into the air. I couldn't help but whimper in pain and sway around, feeling all my weight carried by the hair on my head. It was clear that my voice of words wasn't the best for this situation. "I better prove you wrong, shouldn't I? Oh, but I don't want to damage our beautiful new home home..." He sighed. "Pity..."

He flung me to the ground, causing my to land with a loud thud. All the air in my lungs left my body as I hit the ground, causing me to gasp out in pain. "You will tell me what I want to know, Anna. I am sick and tired of this silly waiting game."

" **Tobi.** " Zetsu stated as he rose from the ground. I took that moment to allow myself a good cough, letting the two of them talk as I attempted to keep my pain at bay. "Konan is outside your door. **She know's Anna is in here"**

"Foolish woman." He sneered, sending one last kick into my back, causing my to grunt in pain. "Unseal the room. Anna, you are to speak nothing of this. Start coughing up information, or it won't be you getting hurt." With that, Zetsu unsealed the room, and Tobi placed his mask back on.

"Anna?" Konan asked, opening the door after knocking twice. "Jackie said she saw you in here. I wanted to know if..." She stopped as she caught sight at me, but she quickly stopped once she saw me on the floor. "Anna..."

"Tobi is really sorry! Anna-chan's back has been bothering her since she was lifting all those heavy boxes around! She just suddenly collapsed! Konan-chan should take her to Sasori and make sure she is alright!" The fake worry in his voice made my stomach sick as Konan bent down to help me up. Her eyes held disbelief but she knew it was best not to challenge Tobi.

"Come on Anna..." Was all Konan said as she pulled me up, and it took everything for me not to wince as I stood up. I felt eyes drilling into my body as we walked away, and I knew that they were watching us leave. I couldn't help the shivers that ran down my spine as we entered Sasori's new shared bedroom, and after a scolding he healed me. "What happened..."

"I don't know..." I whispered. _Speak nothing of this..._ Rang through my ears.. All I could do was whimper as cooling chakra filled my body.

I couldn't help but be scared for our future.

-x-

 _ **A/N: Another chapter finished! I told you guys I would try to get one out sooner rather then later such as the last one. I really need to figure out a schedule for updating – I hate updating randomly. To think for the first 15 chapters I was almost uploading everyday...**_

 _ **Lets answer some of your reviews shall we? :)**_

 _PrincessOctavia: Thank you so much darling! I will check out that book out for sure!_

 _Mo-Freakin: Bwaahh – I'll check those out! Thank you very much!_

 _Guest: Thank you so much! However, I'm sorry for the sudden twist with this one. Please don't hate me – haha!_

 _AmbertheCat: THE PORN SCENE HAPPENED TO ME IN REAL LIFE ONLY IT WAS WITH AN OLD FRIEND – AND THEY STILL JUDGE ME TO THIS DAY. I will check out that series tho, thank you darling!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Darling, you don't have to review every single chapter. I just love the fact you even review at all! (Who doesn't love harry potter, omg)_

 _Rose23527: I actually plan on expanding their relationship really soon! Especially now that Tobi is more involved with the plot. Expect many awkward yet adorable scenes! _

_**Thank you guys for all your supportive reviews! Now, let us get on with the question for the chapter!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **what is your favourite book outside of fan fiction?**_

 _ **Answer: I love me the lord of the rings trilogy, but if I were single out a book, I would have to say 'the compound' by Stephanie Stuve-Bodeen, also known as S.A. Bodeen!**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **When you are looking to have a good cry/ emotion moment, what song do you listen to? Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you guys for your love and support with this story! With that being said, I will see you all next chapter! Cheers!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the amazing supportive reviews last chapter! I plan on using many of those songs with the upcoming chapters! I know a lot of your don't care about the lyrics I post below, but they actually have a lot of meaning to me.**_

 _ **Anyways – Allen as under went some character changes I believe you guys will find fairly amusing. If I'm going to have him as a main character, then gosh darn it – I will have him up to my liking. Before I had him up to my friends, but some of his attributes and hobbies kinda had me sitting there like 'meh... you do you boo.' However – now I can say that I actually like his character as a whole.**_

 _ **You'll understand later! Any who, with the completion of this chapter – we will have hit 200,000 words, 80+ Favorites, 110+ Follows and almost 240 reviews. That is absolutely insane! You guys honestly spoil this story so much – I didn't expect it to have the support that it does. I write this story for fun and for the ability to create an adventure of my own, but to see you guys wanting more, bwah – it just makes me want to write more and more (When the writers block allows me. Ideas are hard to come up with that tie up with the whole story!)**_

 _ **Anyways – I'll stop my little thank you speech and allow you guys to get to the story. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, so with that being said – I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and for those who don't celebrate – I hope your holidays are fantastic! Cheers :)**_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

 _Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

The Beatles – Black Bird

* * *

 **First Person**

With the Akatsuki in our house, one would think we would have issues going to sleep.

At first, I could agree with this. With two males sleeping in my bedroom who were once anime characters scared the crap out of me. Hell, one of them was one of my long time 'anime crushes' and it made my heart jump even though I was a taken woman at the time. However, the more time we spent with them, the easier it became. I would even have to say the sound of Kisame's snoring and Itachi's light breathing almost lulled me to sleep most nights.

They knew we were no threat to them. We were simple girls they were keeping under their watch – not by their choice at that. With that said, they had no problems falling asleep before us half the time. The only exception I would have to say, was Itachi in my case, and Sasori in Jackie's.

Of course, the all seeing Zetsu was another problem, but I doubt he spent the night watching us sleep. If that was the case, that is hella creepy – and I don't really want to haunt my thoughts with that notion.

I don't know if it was the need to hear me sleep first, to make sure that I wasn't going to harm them, or the fact that he didn't like people being awake around him while he slept – Itachi would always pretend to sleep while I was awake. Always the last to fall asleep, always the first to wake up. I only came to find this out when I found him napping one day.

It was during the afternoon, and it was a rare quiet moment in the house. It was only me, Pein and Itachi who inhabited the house that morning, for the others had gone to train, Itachi opting out, stating that he was experiencing a migraine – and Zetsu was off doing Zetsu things. I was doing some rare 'heavy duty' cleaning, and Pein was enjoying the morning news paper, not paying attention to me in the slightest, not that I minded. The less I interacted with the Akatsuki leader, the more at home I felt. I didn't need a reminder that the boys were 'technically' kidnappers, even though we were somewhat willing.

 _The smell of bleach and cleaning chemicals flooded my nose as I was down on my knee's, scrubbing the kitchen floor with all my might. Being in a tiny home with twelve other people meant it was rather difficult to keep the small space clean. While everyone was gone, I was happily taking this chance to freshen up the place – both for my sanity and theirs. One can only live in their own filth for so long before needing to do something about it._

 _In some ways, the smell of chemicals soothed me. The place was getting a good sanitation which was rare all together even when it was just me and Jackie. Speaking of the blonde, she had joked fairly recently that I was becoming a 'mother figure' while the group was here, taking it upon my self to clean when needed, do the laundry, cook, and do all the shopping unless Jackie offered. I didn't mind the label – if anything it made me smile. It told me that my mother had taught me well in both fending for myself, and fending for others._

 _After a good hour of cleaning the house – I stood on my creaking legs and proceeded to was my hands of unwanted residue. Once my hands were good and clean, I proceeded to turn around and inspect my work. With a stern nod, I was happy with the result. Ten times better then what most would be able to do in this household. I held back a smile at the thought._

" _..." What to do now? Most of the cleaning was done, I had finished the laundry early in the morning, the fridge was stocked... There wasn't much else for me to do. Giving a sigh, I ran a hand through my thick brown hair, getting a feel for the texture. "...I need a shower." I whispered, feeling a faint texture of what I would deem 'verging on grease'._

 _With that thought in mind, I had decided what I was going to do. I pulled myself from the kitchen and made my way towards my bedroom, not caring to explain to Pein as to where I was going. I felt there was no need to tell him I was going to have a shower. He may want to know everything, but there are some things that he can go figure out on his own._

 _With quiet steps, I approached my bedroom with the intent of hopping into my shower – but this desire was quickly diminished once I stood on the outer side of my bedroom door. It was only when I went to touch the handle that I heard a faint sound coming from behind the door._

 _Light snores were heard on the other side. Not loud and ear shattering like Kisame's, not drawn out like Kakuzu's, not non-existent like Pein's. Light... Adorable snores. That was the best way I could describe it. What topped the cake was the tone. It wasn't the usual light breathing I had heard from Itachi before, but now I was confronted with sounds of a deep sleep coming from the Uchiha – and I couldn't help but smile._

" _..." I removed my hand from the door knob, lowing it to my side as I decided not to disturb him. I couldn't, now that I knew what he truly sounded like during a deep sleep. It took everything in my power to walk away and head to Jackie's bathroom – oh what I would do to catch a look of his face. I couldn't help the pink that tinted my my cheeks._

These were easy times. I couldn't help but wonder from that day on how much sleep he was really getting for him to pass out, not even mid-day. It was then that I had decided to never disturb Itachi while he was in a deep sleep. One, because he sounded hella cute even for a guy, but two – because I now worried about his sleep.

With that said, our sleep was usually un-disturbed even with the Akatsuki around us. As far as I could tell, with moving to the new house – Jackie's sleep remained the same. However... I couldn't say the same for mine.

From the night that Tobi confronted me in his bedroom, my sleep was at a permanent un-ease. I was scared that he might one day rip me from my bed and torture me. Scared that he would wake up, and torture Jackie instead. This terrified me – and the horrible part was that I couldn't confront her about it. Now that Obito was interested in me, Zetsu would be. I was no part of the plan – and if I didn't offer them what they wanted, it was either myself or Jackie that would pay the price.

This is why my nights were now fairly restless, just as it was this night.

I gave a deep sigh as I tossed in my bed, turning on my side to look at my alarm clock that laid dormant by my bedside, digitally ticking time away. In bright red numbers, it read '3:04', and I couldn't help but deepen my sigh. This was the seventh time in the past two weeks that I had woken up with no need for sleep at awfully early hours.

My eyes shifted from the clock towards my 'room mates' as I took note of the way they slept, Kisame's arm folded underneath his head as it poked upwards, and Itachi with his back towards the mattress, on arm underneath his pillow, the other resting on his stomach. His light snore was heard underneath Kisame's, signaling that they were both asleep. I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

 _No point in going back to sleep, if I even got any..._ My dark adapted eyes found a pathway in the light deprived room towards the door and I stood up as silently as possible, in an attempt to avoid waking up Kisame and Itachi. Once I made it to the door, I opened it slightly, waiting to hear if it would creak – but my patience paid off. The door would grant me passage without waking up the whole house tonight. I slipped through the door and shut it lightly, and as soon as I did – I was free to move around with a little less secrecy.

Little did I know, I had woken one of them up.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I jumped at a voice that sounded from the dining room, but I was soon at ease once I recognized the tone. I soon found myself walking towards said dining room to grace their presence.

"You know, if I knew you were a normal person I would ask the same, however..." I eyed Sasori's body, giving a tired cocky smile. I didn't need to finish my sentence for Sasori to grumble something under his breath, before returning to the sketch he was working on.

"You still haven't answered my question." He continued, using the pencil I had given him a month prior, now verging on a small wooden stub. I would have to buy him a proper artists set soon.

I resisted the urge to yawn as I brought a hand to rub my tired eyes. "You know by now I'm having sleeping issues, Sasori. I greet you here almost every other night." He paused for a moment, before humming in response. It was true – he had been in the dinning room, or in the living room, quietly keeping to himself as I would enter to join him at random times during the night. "What are you working on?" I asked after a minute.

"Future upgrades for Hiruko..." He commented softly, a rare tone that he almost never used. His eyes were concentrated on his work, while his mine constantly calculated away the pro's and con's of new designs. "I have been working on a new piece for his back..."

"A demon mask?" I asked, and it took a good minute to realize what I had just said. "Fuck."

"I am not going to question what you know, or why you know Anna. We already know you are hiding stuff from us." He mumbled, eyeing the design before taking an eraser to it. "Its only a matter of time before you tell us some of what you know. For example, what you have just told me."

"Why aren't you trying to drill me for information?" I asked quietly, sitting myself down beside him so that I could watch his drawing. He only usually did this in the comfort of his own room without Deidara present to pester his work. I would take every opportunity to watch him while I could. He paused for a moment.

"Being in this world has forced me to be more accepting of people... Taking their time." He let out a nose sigh as his eyes moved from the picture, upwards in my direction. "After being forced to get to know you, I now know you wouldn't hide something just for the 'heck of it'." His eyes lowered, continuing on his work. "Also, it's too much of a bother. I have far more important things I could be doing."

I sat quietly, watching his pencil scratch lead into the paper as he continued his work on the demon mask piece to Hiruko's back. It was much different to the design in the anime, so I assumed this was a prototype leading up to what was shown. I couldn't help but let a small smile fall onto my face. To think I was sitting here, watching something that would eventually become canon.

We sat in silence for a good half an hour before I turned to stretch my back, only to hear a loud crack, disturbing Sasori from his drawings. I paused for a moment, before giving a deep grumble. "I wish I had a puppet body like yours sometimes... However I like my flesh a little to much to commit." I gave a small laugh as I watched him shrug.

I looked over towards the clock we had in the living room, seeing that it now read close to four. Even though it was late at night, I couldn't help but feel awake – but it was odd, for I was getting almost no sleep as of late. Feeling the need to burn some of this energy, I stood from my chair – making my way towards the front door.

Sasori watched with a raised eyebrow, curious. "What are you doing?" He asked after a minute, watching me put on a thick Jacket and a hat for the cold early winter night.

"I feel like going for a walk." I responded, giving a shrug as he gave me a questioning glance. "I have way more energy then usual, so I'm going to burn it off. May stop at a store while I'm out." As I went to button up my jacket, I heard his chair squeak as he walked towards me, an annoyed look on his face. "Now it's my turn to ask. What are you doing?" I turned the question onto him.

"You are under our watch. I won't let you go off on your own." He grumbled before slipping on his own jacket. Though he didn't need it, Jackie bought it for him – so he was obligated to wear it. I frowned at this, but I shrugged it off. I wouldn't mind someone keeping me company.

Once we had everything on, I unlocked the front door and we were off. The moment my breath touched the frosty air, I could tell it was going to be a cold night. Shoving my hands into my pocket, we started our walk – a fairly quiet one for the most part.

"I have to admit – this is a lovely area to have a house at." I commented, attempting to start a conversation. "The lack of city light pollution is nice – plus the air is a lot cleaner..." I turned to look at Sasori, who just shrugged lightly.

"The only thing I care about is quiet. I will say it is nice to live in a more quiet house – especially one with more space." He sent a look back towards the house, which was now becoming smaller with each step we took. "Having to be around everyone constantly was a pain."

"I don't blame you." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips. "Even I can only handle them so much in a day. By the way, how are Deidara and Jackie when they are alone? Being all lovey dovey yet?" I couldn't help but smile at the disgust that appeared on his face as he lowered his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

"When they are alone, they can barely last a few minutes without their hands on each other. It's sickening." He scowled, and I couldn't help but laugh. "It doesn't help that the brat is merely a child himself. I just wish they wouldn't do it while I am in the room with them."

"You can't blame them. You knew it was going to happen eventually – it was only a matter of time. Give it a couple more weeks – then it will faze out." He avoided my gaze as I kept my smile – keeping his eyes to the road.

We continued on in silence from there, the dark night sky slowly turning lighter and lighter with each passing minute. By the time we came to a store, it was almost five according to my phone. It was a simple gas station – four pumps and a small convenience store attached. We both walked in quietly, walking around as we felt the cashier watch us from behind the till.

"We are running low on soft drinks. Kisame and Hidan drink these things as if they are water." I commented with a smile, pulling out a few two liter bottles of various soft drinks. I knew I would get a verbal spanking from Kakuzu for spending more then I should – but it was giving me something to do on yet another restless night.

Without needing much else, we went towards the front and paid for our stuff – leaving soon after. I couldn't help but feel eyes on my back, so I turned around to face Sasori. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling a chill run down my spine. _Something feels off..._

"The way that cashier was looking at you seemed off..." He commented as we started our walk home. I turned around to look through the window to watch the man, only to see that he was now on the phone with someone.

"...It's probably nothing." I said after a while, turning back to face forward. We didn't say much else as we continued on, drawing closer towards home.

That was until a car turned down our street.

"Let's move to the sidewalk..." I commented, turning to get myself off the older paved road and onto the ageing sidewalk. Sasori nodded, following behind to join me, but quickly stopped once we heard the tires of the car screeching. "What the..."

I turned around to look at the car, only to see it heading straight for us, just a meters away. Without much time to react, I couldn't help but stumble backwards as the driver of the car threw itself onto the sidewalk – creating a much needed path in order to intercept ours.

I went to move out of the way, but a loud bang made itself known, and a sudden jolt of pain coursed through my leg. I fell forwards as I cried out, blood leaking threw my clothes as I connected with the ground. Another loud bang was heard, only this time landing beside me as Sasori turned to pick me up off the ground.

"Shit." He hissed, pulling me into his arms as another bang sounded, this time hitting the puppet in the shoulder. With ease, he lifted me and pulled me away from the path of the car with a second remaining.

He watched the car pass as he ran into the woods that surrounded us, myself in his arms. I couldn't help but whimper in pain as I clutched my leg, attempting to stop the bleeding. _What the hell just happened..._ I asked myself, unable to pull myself away from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked after a minute, looking down at me as we jumped through the tree tops. I nodded hesitantly as I attempted to hide the severity of what had just happened. I turned to look at him, only for my eyes to catch sight of his shoulder.

"You were shot..." I whispered, before looking down at my leg. "We were fucking shot at."

"Trust me, I know." He commented, annoyance in his voice. He turned to make his way home, but I quickly stopped him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't go home." I cried out, holding onto his shit with my one unoccupied hand. "If they are still out there, I don't want them to follow us home. They were able to shoot you – and your a puppet. If you weren't, we could have died back there."

Sasori 'tsked' as he nodded after a minute, stopping once we found a clear spot. He placed me down on the ground before sitting himself. "Let me see your leg." He demanded, holding his hand out. I nodded after a second, hesitantly lifting my leg before hissing in pain.

"It hurts..." I whispered, and he nodded, before helping me himself.

Carefully inspecting my leg, he rolled up my pyjama bottoms, moving slowly as to not hurt me, his hands holding me lightly. Once they were rolled up completely, I couldn't help but widen my eyes with shock as I caught sight of the wound I had sustained – a bullet having gone halfway into my leg, almost making it through all the way. It was clear it had hit something important.

Sasori's hands lit up a bright green as he inspected it with his chakra. His eyes were concentrated as he did so – and I couldn't help but watch in amazement as cooling chakra almost caught more of my attention then the pain. However – this was quickly broken when someone landed beside us, causing me to jump – however, all Sasori did was look up.

"You have been trailing us for a while." He commented, looking up to Itachi who nodded stiffly. His dark eyes watching what the puppet was doing careful before his landing on mine.

"I was watching the vehicle to make sure It left." He replied, before couching down to our level. "Once it was gone, I made sure to find you two."

"Anna, do you know why this happened?" Sasori asked, changing his attention to questioning me. I paused for a moment, ignoring all that was happening to become lost in thought. _Why had this happened...?_

"I don't know." I started, only to wince once he had turned off his chakra. "I haven't done anything to earn this sort of attention... I don't know why this happened – this whole thing seems off.. Ow!" I cried out when he twisted my leg to the side harshly.

"The bullet went through your leg's main artery, but it was lodged there, so that is the reason why you haven't bled out yet." He commented, cold fingers pressing against the wound as the gears in his mind churned. "I'm going to have to remove it quickly, and then re attach the main artery to stop you from bleeding out. If I don't do this now, we are going to have some issues."

I couldn't help the light headed feeling that hit me right then and there. I placed my bloody hand on my forehead as I processed everything that had just happened. Itachi, who was standing there looked to Sasori, as if mentally asking if there was anything he could do to help.

"I'm going to ask you to hold her down, this is going to hurt." Was all he said, and Itachi nodded, shifting his position so that he stood behind me. "I'm going to stretch the skin so that I can grab a hold of the bullet. I need you to not thrash around, or else this could go wrong real quick."

"...Okay..." I didn't know how else to respond. I was still lulled by the fact this had happened at all. It was only when I felt hands press against my shoulder's that I realized this was going to hurt.

"Ready?" He asked Itachi, who nodded, before pressing down on my shoulders. I went to comment on how he didn't need to hold me down as hard, but it quickly died in my throat as my skin suddenly felt like it was being ripped apart. Instead of a comment, a scream came up instead as it took everything in my person to not thrash around like a fish out of water.

This lasted a good minute before he pulled out a very large bullet, throwing it to the side once blood started oozing out of my my leg at an alarming rate. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks as I felt his fingers press into my leg – it felt both creepy and painful.

"Breath, Anna." Itachi commanded, and I did that, only to feel another wave of pain hit as he started to mend the artery. My leg felt as though it was on fire. The cooling of his healing chakra did nothing to ease the pain.

I didn't remember much else after that. All I knew was I went from screaming, to whimpering, to suddenly being hit with an all too familiar light headed feeling as my mind threatened sleep. I could feel the blood leave my head as it all poured into my leg, and I suddenly felt cold. "She's going into shock..." Sasori commanded, but I didn't hear much else after that. My eyes closed on their own, despite being told to stay awake.

* * *

"...Anna!"

My eyes shot open as my body reacted on its own, flinging myself up at the sound of a new voice. I blinked once, twice before I realised I was back in my bedroom, only this time there were a good handful of Akatsuki members joining me, that being Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Konan and Kakuzu, as well as a very concerned looking Jackie.

"Oh my gosh, how many times do I have to tell you Anna – stop almost dying on us!" She cried, flinging her arms around me as I processed what was going on. All I could do was continue blinking, continue waking up as I looked down at the very sad blonde.

"I'm fine." I whispered, feeling my dry and sore throat push through the words I attempted to say. I turned to look at Sasori, who was leaning against my bedroom door, as if to keep the more lively Akatsuki members outside my bedroom. "...What happened?" I asked.

"You were shot while we were on a walk, Anna. Just as I pulled out the bullet and was repairing your leg, you passed out from shock and blood loss." I nodded at this, moving my injured leg only to feel a rather numbed pain.

It was also then that I realised I was connected to something. I looked at the IV that ran from my arm towards Konan, who sat close to my bed. I opened my mouth to say something, but she raised a hand to quietly silence me.

"I'm a universal blood type, and we didn't know which blood you needed. You weren't doing so well when you came home, and Jackie was asleep, so I offered to donate." I couldn't help but smile, dipping my head in gratitude.

"Anna." Pein stated, earning my full attention. I couldn't help but feel a frown crawl onto my face as I proceeded to look in his direction. "Explain why this has happened."

"Your guess is as good as mine." I started, peering down at the sheets on my bed. I couldn't help but crumble the blanket as I attempted to think clearly. "I mean... I haven't done anything to anyone that I know about... But – it was weird how the guy at the gas station picked up the phone right after we had left. He was watching us the whole time..."

That seemed like enough of an answer for him. "From now on you are no longer leaving the house without two of us present. It was foolish enough for you to go on a walk during early hours of the morning, but now we are stuck with the consequences." He looked utterly pissed, and I wouldn't blame him. The snake bite piercings that lined his lower lip moved around as his tongue scrapped his bottom teeth, as if trying his best not to yell at me more.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, dipping my head and avoiding his gaze as much as I could. A deep sigh left his person as he brought a hand to stroke his chin, eyes landing on Konan who was watching him carefully. "I promise, this won't happen again."

"It better not." Was all he said, before making his leave. Sasori moved away from the door, allowing his leader to pass, and once he was gone – he closed the door.

"Pein can sure be scary when he is pissed off..." Jackie whispered, latching her arms around my stomach as the room fell into an awkward silence. "I'm happy you're okay..."

"Me too.." I whispered, a deep sigh leaving my nose as I looked towards the others, feeling their eyes on my person, waiting for me to talk.

 _This is going to be a long week..._ Was all I could think, as I rested a hand on my forehead. _At least I finally got some sleep..._

* * *

"You had one simple fucking job. Don't give me that bullshit 'He just flew away' excuse again, or else I'll blow your fucking brains out instead..." Lucas clenched his jaw shut as he punched the wall beside him. He was absolutely furious. Every attempted he had made to get back at Anna had blown up in his face.

"But sir, the red head – he just..." Lucas threw his hand up, pointing towards one of the men in the room. Suddenly the man who was talking grew frantic, raising his hands up in defence. "Please don't! I have a family!"

A loud bang filled the room as blood splattered against his driver, causing the other to panic himself. "OH GODS!" He yelled, running towards the door in which he came only to have his life ended just as his partner in crime had – a bullet to the brain.

"I will not handle failure." Lucas grumbled, sitting down in his chair as he watched his lackeys look at each other from across the room. "We already have the cops on our ass – we can't risk anything right now. All of you, get out of my face – go jack off or something." With that, they filed out of the room, leaving their leader to his own misery.

" **We have taken care of the gas station worker."** A deep voice said beside him, as a black shadow soon turned solid. "What a pain that was... Should be on the news any time now!" His white side said, causing Lucas to shiver lightly. Even though they were partners as of right now, his strange man gave him the creeps.

"At least you can complete a job without fucking it up completely.." The strawberry blonde started, running a hand through his lengthening locks. "What am I going to do with these idiots? They can't even kill a sick teenage girl."

" **Anna is much more aware of things then she seems.** She knows a lot, but she knows nothing at the same time. **We warned you this wouldn't be a simple task when we found you.** That is why we have offered you help when you have needed it." Lucas sighed. Zetsu was correct – Anna was a woman of surprises. Even when she was hopped up on drugs, she was intelligent and her mind was still fairly clear.

"What now?" He asked, uncertainty lining his voice. Zetsu hummed lightly, before a dragging sound was heard. Turing his eyes in the direction of the door, a large man dragging a large crate across the floor was seen, nodding towards Zetsu before dropping the case and walking away.

" **Open it."** And he did just that. Walking towards the crate, he unlocked it with ease before opening its contents up, revealing something that pleased the blonde. A wicked smile covered his features as he looked towards Zetsu, with killing intent filling the air.

"This will work."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am just about done with a lot of people right now. I play a lot of online video games, like H1Z1 and Rust, all that jazz – and some of my closest friends have been attempting to play match maker behind my back, attempting to soil my reputation. I am hurt – and even more, I am offended. I'm a taken woman who at most will only open up their butt while in said relationship to Itachi Uchiha – and we all know that ain't happening. Once can dream.**_

 _ **But yeah – I'm quite ticked at the moment. For now, however, I will keep an open mind. Not get too upset, become zen. I need to – I don't need anymore stress in my life then I already have, which is a lot might I add.**_

 _ **Anyways, let's answer your reviews shall we?**_

 _AmbertheCat: PHIL COLLINS WILL ALWAYS MAKE MY HEART TREMBLE OMG. You though she had to deal with shit regarding Tobi? While what about now huh? HUH? I love you don't kill me._

 _Mo-Freakin: I will use these, thank you!_

 _Caityyy: I actually have a lot planned with the less talked about Akatsuki members, Kisame being one of them. I feel like you will enjoy what I end up doing with them. For example, it was Sasori this chapter! Also, I can't say much regarding the future of the story – but I may put some Itachi vs someone action in there just for you haha! Thank you for the review!_

 _PrincessOctavia: Thank you very much for your condolences! I will use these songs, thank you very much!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Still, thank you very much darling! The fact that you even review warms my wee little heart. I look forward to it each chapter. Thank you very much! Also, Christmas shoes always use to make me cry as a kid. Thank you for reminding me of that song – I plan on using it now!_

 _Guest: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THE ACTION. Eri tries her best with the action. I actually suck writing it tbh but I'm trying my hardest. Don't kill me!_

 _Rei-Nao: I just want to grab you and hug you. I went to bed very upset yesterday and I woke up to all your reviews. Honestly, thank you so much darling! It means a lot to me, even though works can only offer so much ;-;! I listen to Unravel often, and was actually thinking of using it as the song this chapter, but I decided on another one. I too have suffered from Depression, bullying and hatred due to my sexuality, that being bisexual – but you know what? I have found peace in writing and with my family. Thank you so much for sharing this with me – and I hope my story can bring you a little joy!_

 _ **Anyways, thank you all for your amazing reviews! The fact that when I post a chapter and wake up to all this support honestly warms my belly. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much. -Ill suck y'alls dick if you want me to KIDDINGJUSTKIDDINGBUTREALLYILOVEYOUALL-**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **When you are looking to have a good cry/emotional moment, what song do you listen to?**_

 _ **Answer: You are my sunshine. This has a very sad story with mine. Before I was born, I had an older sister named Rebecca. She was a feisty little red head, and every night before she went to bed, my mom would sing to her 'You are my sunshine'. On a cold rainy day in may, 1994, my family was in a horrible car accident, resulting in everyone in the car getting injured, and my sister who was four at the time, to be pronounced brain dead. Three days later, my parents decided while she was still hooked on life support, to donate her organs since it was only her brain that had been affected. I can only imagine the pain my older sister and my parents felt then, and my mother has always said and made it known that she can no longer listen to 'you are my sunshine' without being incredibly saddened, and because of this – that song also brings me to tears.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you know of/are close with anyone who has ever gotten shot? If so, let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways – I hope you guys have some very cheerful holidays over the next couple days/weeks. Enjoy the free time – and also, enjoy the presents if you are getting anything! Merry Christmas guys, I'll see you next chapter!**_

 _ **Cheers :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! For those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you are having some very happy holidays! I'm super excited because my mother ended up finding me an Akatsuki baseball cap and it looks hella cool on me. I ALSO RECIEVED A ITACHI WALL SCROLL THE SIZE OF OF JAPAN ITSELF AND BOY OH BOY – AM I EXCITED! Thank you so much Cameron – I need you to know how much I love you. (Lots of homo treats coming your way in the future my love.)**_

 _ **Also, please excuse me if you find spelling mistakes in this chapter. I will most definitely start going through previous ones and correcting spelling errors and rewording phrases, but today I have an excuse. As my big Christmas gift, I was given a Razer Black widow Ultimate 2016 Keyboard by my mother (I am an avid gamer, so she decided to give me something other then a five dollar keyboard. I love my mommy!) So I am trying my best to get use to it as quickly as possible. If you see any spelling mistakes though, please let me know!**_

 _ **Also, this is our 40th chapter! We are well into the halfway point of the story, and as a thank you to all those who have stuck around and supported the story, I have decided to reward y'all with a Christmas themed chapter. I almost never do these, but this year I decided since I was back into writing to give it a shot! So with that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the holiday season! Cheers everyone :)**_

 _It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  
His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say  
Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight _

New Song – The Christmas Shoes

(Thank you to Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness for the Song Suggestion)

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Jackie, what is the meaning of this, un?" Deidara asked Jacklyn softly, a hand placed on top of her left shoulder as he looked at her with a delicately raised eyebrow. She didn't respond to him right away, and slowly his expression turned somewhat distorted with worry. "Jackie?"

"I'm alright sweetheart." She quietly responded, the serious look on her face never wavering as the tools she held thinly pierced a piece of paper she was working on, creating the smallest of holes and forcing herself to use almost all of her attention.

"You haven't answered me, un..." Now that he knew his girlfriend was alright, the blonde walked towards the bed, laying down with an 'uff'', allowing his let down hair to cover the pillow where his head now laid. "What are you doing?"

"It's..." Jackie turned to look at the time being displayed on her laptop, only to see that it was 5:30. "Six and a half hours until Christmas." She continued, before working on the piece of paper, removing little holes as she worked. "I'm working on a gift."

"I have never seen you so serious, un." Deidara mused with a playful grin on his face, earning a side eye from the short haired blonde, who let a small smile fall onto her lips. "It's quite adorable if you ask me."

"Oh stop it you." She responded with a giggle, returning to her work as Deidara watched with interest. "It's a gift for Anna. It's been a hard year on her and I want to give her something special." Her eyes lifted from the piece of paper as she looked for a pair of reading glasses she used on occasion to help her out. "I also feel like shit."

"Why do you feel like 'shit', un?" Deidara asked, a hint of concern lined in his voice as he watched Jacklyn sigh in front of his person. "You haven't done anything wrong, so what is bothering you?"

"I..." Jackie stopped what she was doing, thumb running against the stamped paper as she attempted to process her words. "I just, when we found out all this stuff was going on with her, I feel like I haven't been there to support her as much as I should have." Jackie bit her lip, causing the delicate pink skin to turn a rose red. "I mean, when I found out she had been doing drugs, I just went off on her. I didn't consider what she was going through or what she had, and I still don't know the full story. I just... I feel like ass."

"Jackie, you did nothing wrong." Deidara said with a sigh, pulling himself up so that he was sitting so that he could pull Jackie into a side hug while she worked. "You acted on your emotions, and to be completely honest, I would be upset too if I had found this out about someone I love, un." Jackie gave another sigh as her eyes trailed to her boyfriend, looking for reassurance in his blue eyes. "I'm sure Anna thinks nothing less of you, Jacklyn. How could anyone anyways?" He let a small smile fall into his lips as his eyes trailed down to her now red frosted lips. "I would never be mad at you, un."

Jackie couldn't help the red that trailed to her cheeks as she felt Deidara's breath on her mouth. The way her looked hungerly at her person, she couldn't help but feel a slight excitement. She was like a deer caught in headlights, and she didn't know how to respond. "Deidara..." She whispered, but her words were quickly silenced when her lips were captured by his own.

As quick as the kiss came, it soon departed earning a pout from the excited girl, who's eyes because soft and lustful as she looked towards Deidara who just smirked. "What's with this look, un?" He asked playfully, but was quickly hushed when Jackie dropped what she was working on and pounced onto him, lips killing him fully as threw her hands into his long hair.

"Tease." She replied with a slight lust to her voice as she pulled away, only to throw herself back into the kiss that was quickly becoming a heated battle of dominance. Deidara smirked against her lips, playfully biting them from time to time as the make out session turned into much more. After a good minute, Deidara took a moment when Jackie pulled away for a breath of air to ask her a question, another eyebrow raised as a smirk lined his face.

"What happened to getting your present done before 12, un?" His voice was husky, and his own cheeks were tinted a light shade of peach. Jackie quickly lowered her hands, grabbing the hems of her shirt as she made way to pull off the article of clothing, need and want playing with her emotions.

"It'll get done." She threw off her shirt, and then it was clear what her intentions where. "Now stop talking.

"Whatever you say babe, un." Then they returned to their heated battle, hoping that the others in the house would stay busy enough to leave them the hell alone. Then again, by the sounds in the living room – they wouldn't be interrupted any time soon.

* * *

 **First Person**

"Allen, seriously you need to come over. I don't want you to spend Christmas alone, and there are enough people here to have a happy Christmas!" I cried into the phone, plugging a finger in my ear as I attempted to tune out the television that was blasting in the living room. The boys were watching football much to my dismay. I was never one for sports, and I was quite bummed at the fact that Kakuzu had found the sports networks.

" _I would love to Anna, but I am still in my Saturday work clothes."_ He played, a hint of wariness in his voice as she could tell he was conflicted. _"This is my calm down day, and you know I keep my work clothes on until I go to bed. If I were to come, I won't be changing."_

"Sweetheart, my friends may be uncultured about Canada, but I will make sure if anyone has anything bad to say, I'll shove my foot up their ass." I continued, only to hear a sigh coming from the other side of the line.

" _Fine..."_ He replied with a defeated groan, and I couldn't help but fist bump the air with this information. _"Since I'm coming over, I hope you know I am bring booze and getting fucked up tonight."_ He played, and I still couldn't help but smile.

"Baby, bring over all the booze you want. All I have is wine right now, so everything else you can add will be graciously accepted."

" _Good good. The boss bought too much booze for the bars for storage to hold anyways, so he sold off a couple bottles to me for a discount price. Baby, we are getting fucked, and getting f-ucked."_ I let out a laugh at it words. Allen could always cheer me up on a down day.

"See you when you get here sweetie." With that, we ended the call and I was left with a very pleasant feeling.

After the shooting that had taken place earlier this month, Pein's word was upheld and I was placed on a temporary house arrest if someone couldn't accompany me. Jackie was the only one who was going out to work for us right now since I was focused on my health, though I aided when I could by selling short stories and art pieces where I could. Since I had been bed bound for a good few days after it had happened, I managed to build up a fair amount of stock, so I was happy with the amount I had made.

Still... I didn't get to see Allen as much as I wanted to after we had moved and had all this happen. Now that there was a chance to see him, I was taking every moment to secure it. Besides Jackie, he was one of my closest friends. I am rather happy that we were able to meet and connect again.

"Anna, are you alright sweetheart?" A voice asked, and I turned my eyes to face it. Konan held a very soft expression as she walked into the kitchen, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "Who is coming over?"

"Ah, sorry – I meant to come in there and tell everyone. Allen is coming over to spend Christmas with us. With that said, I need to make a quick stop to pick up some supplies." With a soft smile, Konan nodded.

"Would you like me to see if any of the others would like to join you on this trip?" Konan asked, and I nodded, returning her soft smile.

"That would be lovely, thank you Konan." With that, Konan left the kitchen to grab a few of the others to join me on our emergency trip.

I had forgotten to pick up a Christmas tree this year. However, I had managed to pick up a gift for each of the members this year, including Allen and Jackie. So, all that was needed was the tree.

"What's up?" Kisame asked, walking into the kitchen with a hand placed on his head. "Konan said you wanted to go somewhere."

"Only you are coming?" I asked out of curiosity, eyeing outside the kitchen towards Pein who was now speaking with Konan. "What happened to 'two at a time'."

"He's being more lenient." He replied, a smile tugging at his toothed mouth. "You have been a good pet Anna, you should feel proud of yourself."

"Oy, don't call me a pet ya damn fish." I replied, only to earn a bark from the shark man. I couldn't help but pout towards him before a smile covered my own lips, the playful nature in the air finally melting into my bones. "Anyways, we need to stop at wally world. Pick up a Christmas tree and some decorations."

"Christmas tree?" He asked after a good hard laugh, finally calming down as he did. I nodded.

"Yup. You see those lit up trees in other people's houses right now when we go for a walk?" I asked, and he nodded after a second. "Those are Christmas tree's. It's a tradition during this time to pick one up if you celebrate Christmas, which me and Jackie do. There are other pieces for those who don't, however, but I suspect that I am losing you quickly by all this talking." I eyed Kisame who looked lost as I continued to go on about these 'traditional trees'. "Yup."

"Oy, I'm sorry if some things from your world confuse me." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips. "Anyways, I'll go wait outside for you. Let's get this done quickly, I have bets on Oklahoma." I gave a sigh.

"I hate sports."

* * *

The car ride was fairly silent, and I couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable feeling in my chest as Kisame watched out the window in silence. Usually when it was us two alone, we would have no issues talking – but now... Something seemed off.

"Kisame.." I asked, earning his attention. I bit my lip as I focused on my driving, the Wal-mart store slowly closing in from the corner of my eye. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked, before he returned his attention back outside the window. "I'm perfectly fine."

"..." _No you aren't._ I wanted to say, but I chose not to – attempting to pick out my words before I tried confronting him. "Are you sure? I mean, you have just been... Acting strange lately." His eyes turned to look at me, though his face still was towards the window.

"Explain." I let out a sigh.

"Do you... Like me or something?" I asked, unable to look at him. "Back when we first moved in, with Hidan... Also lately you have just been rather... More possessive of me." I heard a deep sigh coming from his direction, but then a smile I couldn't see grew over his mouth.

"Nah, I'm sorry Anna but you aren't my type. Then again, I'm not anyone's type either." He said with a laugh, now looking fully in my direction. "I can understand if it seems that way, but I'm not sure why I seem like that. I'm sorry if it has been bothering you."

"No no, I don't mind. I just find it odd." I said with a small smile. "I was worried for a minute, because you are one of the few out of the Akatsuki bunch who I can hold a conversation with. I mean, you always were one of my favorites, but you being here in person really took the cake." He let out a small laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as we pulled into the parking lot, only for my mouth to drop. "Fuck my ass."

"No thank you, but thanks." Kisame replied, and I couldn't help but whack him on the arm.

"Haha, very funny Bruce." I replied before holding onto the wheel, taking note of the various amounts of traffic that littered the parking lot of Wal-mart. "Everyone and their fucking mother is here. Jesus Christ, I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"We will just get what we need, and get out." Kisame tried to reassure me, and I nodded at that. This was a trip where we couldn't wander the store. It was a get in and get out trip. "What is it that we need?"

"A tree with lights already on it, and then we need some decorations and a star for it... Or an angel depending on what they have." I replied, letting out a sigh at the lack of parking. "Looks like we are parking at the back."

"Hey, this will be a good walk for you leg. By the way, how is it doing?" He asked as we began our way to the back of the parking lot.

"Besides the tender feeling from time to time, I would say we are doing good. Sasori did a good job on it. However, I'm worried about how chemo is going to affect wounds like this in the future." I pulled into an empty parking spot, and we exited the car, beginning our Christmas Eve Wally world adventure.

Kisame frowned at this, but didn't press further as we walked towards the front entrance. The moment we drew close however, I couldn't help but press myself close to him, earning a raised eyebrow. "Anna, are you alright?"

"I don't..." I held my breath as we entered the store, surrounded by people rushing in and out, doing last minute shopping just like we were. "I don't like crowds."

"You'll be fine, just stay close." Was all he said as we walked further into the store. I nodded to myself as we pressed on, heading towards the Christmas tree display that was in the back.

"Multicolored or white?" I asked him, attempting to keep my heart and mind from racing due to my anxieties. Though I was still taking my other medications, they weren't nearly working as well as I had hoped after taking heroin. I couldn't help the anxiety that flooded through my system as crazy shoppers pushed to grab spots in line at the front of the store, or looking to grab the last of an item under of someone else's nose. Kisame raised a questioning look in my direction. "The three lights. Multicolored or white."

"Hmm." He hummed lightly, pressing his lips for a good moment as we approached the tree section. "Either are nice, however I like color."

"Multicolored it is then!" We stood in front of the tree's, and luckily for us they still had a few in stock. "I guess they were ready for the last second rush." I commented, walking towards the pre-boxed tree's, but I was stopped by Kisame, who picked it up before me.

"I got it Anna. Don't stress yourself." I pressed my lips, unable to find a suitable response. I nodded my head in thanks as I pointed him back towards the front where the decorations were.

Luckily the decoration section wasn't as busy as the rest, so we had a good couple of quiet minutes to decide on Christmas decorations. I had decided on red and white, but I was torn on adding gold to the bunch – but my thoughts were disturbed as Kisame began to speak.

"Anna." Kisame asked, and I turned my attention towards him. His friendly face was replaced with a somewhat serious look and I couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity. "I have a question to ask you, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but I just want to get it out there."

"Sure." I replied, bobbing my head lightly. "Hit me."

"What are you feelings towards Itachi?" Well shit, that was random.

"Um..." Suddenly, I couldn't think. I bit my lip as I felt his henged eyes burning holes into my head, so I responded by turning my body to look back at the tree decorations that lined the aisle that we were in. _That is a very intruding question. I could see why he said that I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to... But why does he want to know?_ "Why is it that you are asking?" I replied after a good minute, pulling the red and white decorations from the aisle and holding them in my arms, still deciding if gold was a good choice.

"This is just out of curiosity Anna." He replied, but I couldn't help but hear a hint of... Something underneath his voice. I couldn't pin it. "As I said, you don't have to answer my question if you do not want to. I am just asking for, well, the sake of asking. If it helps, I don't plan on ratting this out to anyone." I nodded at this.

"Well..." I gave a sigh, giving up on distracting myself to look over in his direction, however avoiding his eyes. "This is kinda random, so don't expect a detailed answer... I'm still allowing my brain to heal from all the heroin and crap..." _I'm just making a ton of excuses at this point..._

"That's understandable." Kisame continued, nodding his head lightly. "I'm just curious. The way you look at him, your adorable passwords and such." I couldn't hid the blush at this, drawing my eyes attention towards the grown below as he poked at me. "I find it quite cute. So, I'm sorry if my perked interests are odd to you."

"Here you are making me all hot and flustered and such..." I whispered to myself, but I couldn't help but hear his chuckle. Giving a sigh, I shrugged. "I mean, clearly from my passwords and such that you know that I like him. I can't deny that. However, why does that matter? That man is an enigma, and he has no time for a woman like me." I couldn't help but feel down at my own words, eyes threatening to drop yet again to the floor. "It's foolish to even think he would consider them."

"Your feelings are your own, Anna. There is nothing wrong with them." Kisame continued, and I looked straight into your eyes. "It it makes you feel any better, I think you two would make a lovely couple." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"How come you are bringing that up?" I asked, suddenly a new found curiosity coming up past all my anxieties.

"I don't think your feelings are alone Anna." Kisame replied, picking up the gold decorations I was having a hard time deciding on, and he started making his way towards the cashier. "I think he feels the same, however – he hasn't come to terms with this."

I couldn't help but feel a ping of shock. How could he of all people like me? With all his plans and such, with everything going on... I believe Kisame picked up the feelings I was expressing, so he pressed on.

"You have turned him into a completely different person Anna. He talks more, smiles more – even though that still is a rarity, hell he even goes out of his ways to help the others more, especially – you." I still didn't believe him, hell I couldn't. We soon approached the line and I still remind silent. "Anna, I have known him since after Juzo's death, his other partner during his time in the Akatsuki. He has always been passive, avoiding a fight an distancing himself from me and others entirely. I know from his many sleepless nights that he was suffering, but ever since he has been here, I feel as though you have given him a light."

 _You don't know what I know. What you are seeing is a figment of your imagination..._ I couldn't believe it. This was Itachi, an enigma to those who have no clue about his past, to his brother even until the end. "Are you sure...?" I asked.

"Positive." Kisame nodded, dropping the tree and the decorations onto the belt for the cashier to ring in. "Anna, he wants to spend time with you. He helps you with cooking, cleaning. He asks for your recommendations on books, he helps you train... Hell of a lot more then he does with me." Kisame laughed, causing the cashier to eye him oddly as she started scanning our items. "Anna, there is something there. Trust me on this."

"I..." I gave a sigh. "I don't know.. I highly doubt it, but I mean..." I paid for our items, Kisame picking up the tree and I grabbing the rest of the stuff. "I just don't know."

"Well, at least promise me you will keep an open heart." Kisame replied, a gleam in his eye that I have never seen before. "I believe this year, many things will change for the better. Coming from me, that should be a lot." He replied, a smile on his face as we walked out of the store, heading towards the car. "Maybe this is just that silly 'Christmas spirit I keep hearing about. Who knows." I couldn't help but smile.

"You are so silly, Kisame." I replied, a playful smile on my lips as we approached the car. After we put everything inside, we sat inside the car ready to go. Still though, I allowed his words to process in my mind. _Should I have hope for something that probably won't happen... I just don't want to get hurt..._ Giving a sigh, I decided to go against my brain, listening to my heart for the first time in a while. "Fine, I listen to you this one time Kisame."

"Good." Was all he replied as we drove home, the car now a peaceful silence compared to the awkward one before.

I didn't see the devious smile lining Kisame's lips.

* * *

"We're home!" I called as we stepped through the front door. Tobi ran towards me, jumping onto my person with a bone gripping hug as we started to pull our winter clothes off.

"TOBI WELCOMES ANNA-CHAN HOME! Tobi missed you lots!" Obito yelled in his Tobi voice, and I allowed a smile to crawl onto my face, however it was very much forced.

"I missed you too sweetheart. Now, we need to set up the Christmas tree before Allen gets here, so can you please let go of me?" I asked the masked man, who nodded vigorously before detaching himself and running off, probably going to disturb Deidara and Jackie.

"He isn't usually that easy to pull off once he is latched on..." Kisame mused and I nodded. This was true – especially since lately he had been extra grabby since our night alone a few weeks back. I didn't press further on the subject.

"Oy, puppet." I called out to Sasori, who boredly moved his eyes over in my direction. "Come help me set up the Christmas tree. I need you to make it look pretty." With a sigh, he stood up. In the end, anything then sports was more pleasing to do in Sasori's opinion.

"Where do you want me to put this Anna?" Kisame asked, and I pointed beside the television, earning a nod from the fish man who was still in his heng. On the ride home I had reminded him to keep it on while Allen was here.

The doorbell ringing caught my attention, and I gave a sigh. _Looks like he came early_ I thought, walking towards the door and opening it up.

"Darling! Merry Christmas!" My mouth dropped. I expected his 'work clothes' to be like this, but not... Like this. The look on my face caught his attention, and he couldn't help but send a flirtatious smile over in my direction. "Too much?"

"Not at all." I replied, walking towards his form to give him a hug. "You actually look like a fucking girl. Hell, you're hotter then Jackie."

Allen was a drag queen.

"Sweetheart, trust me – I know." He replied, a giggle following shortly after.

His usual short strawberry blonde locks were hidden underneath a long wavy red wig that framed his face. His eyebrows, though usually tamed and well kept on their own were hidden and replaced with a natural looking red brow to match his locks. His chocolate brown eyes were concealed with green natural looking contacts. All in all – he was a stunner. To top things off, his fairly lean body was concealed in a cute yet flirty Christmas red dress, and he had heels to match.

I was hella Jealous.

"Hey bitch, who the fuck is at the door?" Hidan asked, walking towards us, completely unfazed by who I was speaking with. "Who the fuck are you, hot bitch?" He asked, and I couldn't help but distort my face as I held in a laugh.

"That's not the way you greet a lady or a friend, Hidan." Allen responded, and the moment he opened his mouth, Hidan suddenly turned white. We are talking, paper white.

"...No fucking way." Hidan commented, and Allen replied by nodding, walking in through the front door, bags in hand as he raised them in the air.

"Allen in the flesh, or as the call me at work, Diana Thunderstuck!"

The room went oddly quiet as everyone, including the quiet ones started at Allen for a good few minutes. It was only after their eyes shifted to Hidan before loud laughs were heard from certain members of the Akatsuki, mainly Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Your money, fair and square." Kisame said through laughter, dropping a twenty into the money miser's greedy hands as the two of them laughed with each other. Konan giggled to herself, and even Pein, Itachi and Sasori had uncharacteristic smirks on their face.

"..." Hidan then took that moment, turned around, and disappeared into his bedroom, conflicted with life itself.

"Oh dear, I think I broke him." Allen replied, a playful giggle bouncing off his tongue as he pulled off his jacket, handing the various bags of booze in my direction. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was having a rather confused jerk off session right now. I wouldn't blame him – I'm hot both ways." I couldn't help but laugh at his words as I nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see him again for the rest of the night." I replied, and Kakuzu grunted, agreeing.

"So is it safe to assume that you two have been banging or doing something along those lines every time you met up?" The money miser asked, and with a sly smile on his face, Allen brought his hands to rest on his carefully painted lips.

"Now sweetheart, you shouldn't divulge into a woman's sex life, that's quite naughty!" He replied with a laugh, before waving a dismissive hand. "I joke I joke. However, I would say a good 2 – 3 times we have done something, yes. Then again, I am known for even sucking in the straight one's!" Kisame sighed, handing another twenty in Kakuzu's direction.

"Just my luck..."

"Enough, boys." I commented, a smile ever present on my lips as I looked at the very full living room. Sasori was still in the corner, setting up the tree. "Now, let's work on finishing the tree."

* * *

"Shit, I knew I forgot something." I replied, standing back to look at the beautiful tree everyone had set up. Well, all except Pein who sat on the couch silently watching. Of course Zetsu was no where to be found, or else we would have included him.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, and I let out a sigh.

"The star for the top." I replied, a frown lining my face. "If I would be allowed at my fathers I would grab the family star we used for years, but there is no way in hell that I am heading back over there. The stores are now closed as well..." Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a very loud Jackie who came running into the room, holding something.

"HOLD UP! I GOT YOU COVERED GIRLY!" She screamed, only stopping once she stood in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her before she sent a smile in my direction, lifting up what was in her hands. "I always keep a back up."

"Oh my god..." I couldn't help but smile at the piece she held up. There in her hands, stood a crudely made cloth angel with a washable markerd face, littered with wobbly lines and... Was blue. "You found him."

"Of course I found him!" She laughed, placing the poorly made angel on top of the tree. Sasori grimaced at the sight before sitting back down, unable to look back at the tree he spent a good twenty minutes on making sure it looked perfect.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked, curled up with a mug of Bailey's hot chocolate in his hand.

"Bob Saget." Jackie replied.

"Bob... Saget?" Konan asked again, and Jackie nodded.

"Bob Saget." I said this time, a huge smile completely covering my face. "This, was the finished product of mine and Jackie's grade four Christmas crafts. We were really into full house, and Jackie had a crush on Bob Saget, so we made a derpy ass looking tree topper and called it, Bob Saget."

"I am so very pleased right now." Jackie said with smile of her own, making sure the angel stood firmly on top before walking away. "Look at him – it's been years since my dad put it on top of the tree, and boy do I know he just did that to please me." She started tearing up. "He is so ugly yet so beautiful..."

"That he is..." I could feel eyes burning into my skull, and I turned to face a very amused looking Itachi. Well, one that held an amused glance while keeping a stoic expression. "Don't you look at me with that judgemental gaze of yours. Bob Saget has a lot of sentimental value to us." A smile played at his lips as he raised a hand to pat my head, only to walk towards the kitchen, intent on grabbing a drink of his own.

"I don't think he likes Bob Saget..." Jackie said with a pout, looking towards Deidara. "Do you like our Bob Saget... Sack doll thing?" Deidara proceeded to laugh at her dorky expression, nodding his head.

"It's... Different. A good different." I snorted. _Nice call._

"Enough you two." I said with a laugh, walking towards the direction of my bedroom. "I'm going to grab Hidan and some stuff and then I'll be right back."

"Have fun with that." Kakuzu grumbled, and I couldn't help but smirk. Poor Hidan.

Walking towards his and Kakuzu's shared room, I knocked on the door, earning a very loud 'Go Away' from the Jashinist inside.

"You can't make me go away Hidan, in the end, this is mine and Jackie's house. I'm coming in." With that, I forced open the door only to find Hidan spread out on his bed, face shoved in the pillow he slept on. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Allen's a fucking tranny?" He asked, and I gave a small smile.

"On Saturdays and some Sunday nights he works as a drag queen at a local gay bar." I commented, walking towards the zealot and sitting down at the side of his bed. "He prefers a more realistic drag 'persona', I was shocked myself when I first saw it, back a few years. That was when he was a beginner."

"Still..." He gave a sigh, turning his head so that his magenta eyes could face me. "I'm so fucking conflicted right now."

"Why is that?" I asked, placing a hand on his back, waiting for him to respond. His eyes met the wall behind me.

"Like, I'm not fucking gay or any of that shit, but, like..." I gave a small smile as he attempted to find words to express his emotions. "I don't know why I fucking find him hot. I mean, the guy fucking sucked my dick back at the pool party, and you know what? I wasn't fucking mad about it. I am so fucking conflicted right now. This is so totally against my fucking religion..."

"Not entirely." He opened his mouth as if to rant at me, but I quickly hushed him. "Listen to me before you rant, calling me a heathen. In the Jashin religion, you are to cause 'utter destruction and death'. Now, if you were to be in a regular relationship with a woman, I could 100% see that leaning more towards the sinful side that all religions have, unless that child were to then become a Jashinist himself. However, if you were to have a thing with Allen..." His eyes widened, as if he were getting an idea. "Then there would be no pro-creation. Pray to your god tonight, I know you have a link with him and his teachings. I am simply only expressing an Idea."

"..." Hidan didn't say anything as he processed my words. I stood from his corner of the bead and proceeded to walk towards the door, only to turn around and face him once more.

"I need you out in five minutes. I have presents for everyone – and I would rather give them something while they are sober rather then in the morning when everyone is hungover."

"...Alright." I walked out of his room and closed the door behind me, not before hearing a small 'thank you' from the Jashinist inside.

"You're welcome." With that, I walked towards my bedroom, heading straight for my closet which held all the presents I had hidden away.

"Alright, let me just count them before I bring them out..." I proceeded to pull out various sized boxes that were wrapped in white and silver wrapping paper. One by one, my closet space soon returned as twelve presents now stood outside the cramped space. Just as I went to reach for the last one, which was hidden behind my shoe rack, I bumped into one of my old spring Jackets, only for something to land in front of me. "Oh, what was tha-..." My eyes widened.

There in front of me was a tiny balloon, one that I had become accustomed to seeing over the past year. One that had a sticky black residue lining the entrance, and I couldn't help the sudden jump in my blood pressure as I looked at it.

 _I want it..._ I couldn't help the sweats I had begun to develop as my hand hesitated picking it up. I knew exactly what it was, and I highly doubted that it would be full. It probably an old one I had long since finished off. After a good minute, I reached down to pick it up with a shaky hand, only to squeeze it and realize that it was full.

 _I want it..._ "Anna?" A voice asked from behind my door, and as quickly as I had the balloon in my hand, was it returned to its original spot within the jacket.

"What's up?" I asked, and the door opened to reveal a curious looking Itachi. He raised an eye at my position, and then his eyes wandered over towards the presents that were behind me.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked and I smiled, nodding my head and pointing towards the presents.

"Could you grab a few of these and put them underneath the tree for me? I'll carry the rest out, I just need help getting some of them." He lent me a small smile before nodding, walking in my direction before bending down, picking up about half the presents.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly ask, and I could help but become frozen on the spot. Had he known what I had found? Suddenly I felt anxious, not wanting to be here. "You look pale..."

"Ah, it's probably the chemo." I said with a small laugh, attempting hid my concern and to lighten up the mood. "The doctor said skin changes will probably happen sometime during treatment. I'm alright though, thank you for asking!" I sent him a smile as I pulled the other present out from behind the shoe rack, picking up the rest and standing beside him.

"Aa." He sent me a nod before leaving the bedroom, presents in hand. Once he left my sight, I dropped the smile, looking towards the closet one last time before closing it.

 _I want it..._

"Oh my gosh, Anna..." Jackie whispered, watching as the presents entered the living room. "You really didn't have to get all these gifts. Just having everyone here was enough..." I smiled towards here as I closed my bedroom door before heading towards the Christmas tree with my presents in hand.

"This is nothing, Jackie. If I had more money, I would have bought more... However I am proud of what I got for the price that I paid!" I replied, a cheerful look covering my face. I placed the rest of the Christmas presents underneath the tree before standing up, turning towards the other's to see their expressions.

"Every year your wrapping just gets better and better!" Allen replied with a smile playing at his lips as he twirled a strand of hair with his carefully painted finger nails. I couldn't help the smile that covered mine as I dipped my head in thanks, only to look up at a very irritated Hidan entering the living room.

"What the fuck did you want me for, bitch?" He asked, hand scratching at his un-gelled hair. I smiled at him, before pointing towards the tree.

"Presents." Suddenly a smile came to his face as he quickly sat down on the floor, since all the couch spots were taken.

"Alright, you guys have a choice." I said, looking towards Pein who now also had his own glass of what I assumed to be Bailey's hot chocolate, only probably spiked with something stronger. Konan beside him had a cocktail, probably made by Allen. "Presents now, or presents tomorrow."

"NOW!" Jackie screamed, almost rupturing my ear drums. I winced, however I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, that's one."

"At the rate Allen is pouring back his 'hot chocolates', I would have to say now." Kakuzu mumbled, eyeing the 'red' head who just sent a smirk towards the money miser. The others grunted in approval, and I nodded.

"Alright, then it's decided." I turned towards Jackie. "Alright, go ahead and hand them out."

"Alright Mamma!" She handed each and every person their presents, while Zetsu's remained underneath the tree for whenever he returned home. Everyone looked relatively surprised at the wrapped items them received, and looked in my direction as if asking me what they were to do.

"Alright! Pein, you might as well open yours first since you know, leader things and such." I heard a few chuckles from Kisame and Deidara as Pein nodded, proceeding to rip off the silver wrapping paper of his gift. A rare smiled covered his face as he looked at the item in which the wrapping contained, and even Konan had a smile.

"Clever." He replied, showing the others what he received. It was a simple black shirt, with an arrow pointing towards the person wearing the shirt, and underneath it read 'God'. Jackie burst out laughing.

"Alright, my turn I guess..." Konan opened up her gift, and smile covered her face as she looked at what was in front of her. It was a book of Origami paper's, as well containing new origami shapes that she probably hadn't tried. "Thank you very much, Anna."

"No worries!" I smiled, looking towards the others. "You guys can all open up your presents now, no need to go in order and wait! Enjoy!" With that, everyone did as I said.

Laughs went around the room as everyone opened their presents, and for those who didn't laugh, a smile tugged at their lips.

Kisame received a hand sculpted and painted clay shark, matching his skin colored and with a heart in the middle. He let out a small laugh as he looked at it from all angles, amused at what I had created him. "Beautiful." He replied.

Hidan opened his package to find a new silver plated Jashin pendant, in which he almost walked up to me and gave me a hug. The smile on his face spoke volumes for his appreciation.

Kakuzu allowed a smile to cover his face as he looked at his copy of monopoly, a game Jackie had described to him many times and a game he very much wanted to play. "This will be fun, thank you." He pat my head and proceeded to read the back of the game.

Deidara and Sasori opened theirs at the same time to find various items each person could use to create their art. Sasori had received the proper tools to allow him to create puppets in this world as well as some new pencils and a sketch book, and Deidara was presented with a large bucket of clay. "Thank you very much, Anna." Sasori replied with a smirk covering his face, while Deidara dipped his head, his signature 'un' doing the talking.

Tobi opened his gift to find a new mask, one that matched his current one, only this one was clearly hand made. Texture was driven into the materials that were used to create the base, while a thin sheet of glaze covered the front in order to protect everything. I could see a hint of red underneath his current mask, but keeping up his voice, he dipped his head furiously with thanks. "Tobi needed a new mask! Thank you very much Anna-chan!"

Itachi let a small smile fall onto his face as he opened up his gift, only to find a new book that he hadn't yet read in my collection. However, once he turned the front cover over, a thin note covered the inside, as well as the author's signature.

 _Itachi, this is one of my favourite pieces. A set of poems that give me light when I am surrounded by darkness, and at the same time it darkens my work when I need to remember that not everything is bright. Enjoy – Anna_

Itachi dipped his head, not saying much, but showing a lot all at the same time. His eyes spoke volumes.

Finally, were Allen's and Jackie's gifts. They opened them fairly close to the same time, and as they did, their eyes filled with smiles that also lined their faces. Inside Jackie's, a framed photo that was taken during our pool party featuring all of us plus her family. I could almost see tears threatening to fall as she nodded in thanks, unable to find words. Then in Allen's, a two pound box of Lindor chocolates, his favorite.

"Everyone like their gifts?" I asked after a while, and everyone expressed 'yeses' and 'thank yous'. My heart warmed at everyone's expression and with the feeling of the room. To me, everything was perfect right now.

"Now, time for mine." Jackie spoke, and I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Placing the framed photo in the middle of the coffee table for all to see before walking towards her room, only to enter and come back with a wooden box. Carefully she put it down in front of me, and I could help but look at her with curiosity. "Open it, Anna."

"Alright..." I opened the box up, only for a music box to fill the room. I sat there listening to the song, and soon enough I found tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Hey bitch, are you alright?" Hidan asked, looking up from his pendant over in my direction. A few of the others looked concerned as they watched me, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I replied, letting some of the tears spill over. I turned to look at Jackie, and I quickly enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you so much darling."

"No problem." Jackie said with a smile, rubbing soothing circles onto my back. I could feel her head turn on my shoulder to look at the others, while I closed my eyes, listening to the song. "This was the song that her mother sang to her when she was a child. It means a lot to her."

"Ahh." Hidan nodded his head, only to turn back to his pendant when he found no words to say.

"Alright! Thank you very much Anna for the gifts!" Allen said with a smile. I looked at him through Jackie's hug and whispered a 'you're welcome', and he proceeded to look towards the others. "How about we put on a movie and enjoy the night shall we?"

"Amen to that." Kisame said, walking towards the kitchen in an attempt to make a strong drink for himself.

Soon enough the room filtered out towards the kitchen whilst I sat by the music box, occasionally winding it up to hear the song again.

"Merry Christmas Mama." I whispered, allowing tears to fall when I found myself alone. It wouldn't be for too long, but I enjoyed the quiet time. With that, I sat and listened to the music, waiting for the others to come back so that we could finish up our Christmas night.

"Merry Christmas..."

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this Christmas special. By the time I am done with the authors note, this special is about 17 pages long. That is crazy all on it's own, but I did it for you guys. This was also an excuse to practice writing longer chapters. Do you guys think it was worth it? Let me know!**_

 _ **Let us answer your reviews from last chapter, shall we?**_

 _AmbertheCat: Bwahh! I am sorry for causing you to rant! I had to be done sadly... However I hope this chapter made up for it!_

 _Professor Indisposed: Thank you very much sweetheart! Trust me, in the end all will be fixed for her, however in order to get her to that 'fixing' point, we need to go past the trenches, past no mans land, and then over onto enemy lines. I hope you will enjoy this chapter at least!_

 _Caityyy: I am glad you liked the Sasori interaction! I feel like in a lot of Itachi/Deidara centered Akatsuki fics that the others don't get as much attention, so i am trying my best to make sure everyone gets a little love! Also, I think you actually like the plot with Zetsu in the end. I have many goals for his character and Anna, one's that haven't been seen and won't be for a while. I hope you enjoy till then._

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Wow, I am sorry to hear that! Being stabbed sounds worse then being shot, because at least when you are shot it happens quickly. Being stabbed however... Ouchie. Anyways, I will for sure check out your story once I have the chance!_

 _Rei-Nao: Merry Christmas sweetheart! Also, of course I replied! I try my best to give everyone a reply, both in reviews and in PM's! I just don't have as much time as I use to, so that's why I do a majority within the story. I am also happy you like Sasori's and Itachi's moments last chapter! More to come soon!_

 _Izzy-Neko: Merry Christmas Hun! Thank you for your lovely words both in reviews and with the huge pm you sent me. Also, I know Lucas is an ass in the story right now, but his character will be known more in depth the more the story goes on. But yeah! If you would ever like to play something with me, I have well more then 150 games I can play on my steam alone xD Hit me up – FailingErin_

 _Chariott: Welcome back darling! I missed your reviews haha! I hope you are feeling alright! Being in the hospital is no fun. Been there many times, will be going there again soon haha. Also, thank you very much for the song ideas! I will be sure to use them!_

 _ **Anyways guys, I'm tired, I have been writing this non stop for a good seven hours on Christmas day, so I hope you guys have atleast enjoyed this. I don't feel like writing much else, so I'll leave off with the questions!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Do you know of/are close with anyone who has every gotten shot?**_

 _ **Answer: My great grandfather was in the first world war ended up getting shot I believe, but I know he for sure survived a bomb that nearly cost him his life. As for getting show nowadays, I do not know anyone or am close with anyone right now that has been. Being in Canada means not dealing with getting shot at that often haha.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you watch/know of any drag queens? If so, who is your favorite and why! Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways, with that I leave you guys with this chapter, and I will be up with another one very soon! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you get really drunk and enjoy yourselves!**_

 _ **Cheers :)**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:I can't believe I was able to type out last chapter in one sitting, let alone with a new keyboard. I'm quite proud to be completely honest, because it turned out well and also because I finally added a little bit of Deidara and Jackie action! Not much, but just a little sampling. I don't know if I will add a full smut scene, that is for you guys to decide haha.**_

 _ **I hope everyone has a very happy new year! These past couple of weeks have been interesting as I have been attempting to find time to write. Everything from writer's block to no motivation has stopped me, so I am happy to say that I am finally (and hopefully) back to normal with my writing. I bought a note pad and scribbled down the basic plans for five chapters, so I have no excuses!**_

 _ **Also, I would like to officially say that we are finally on the road to Itachi x Anna! I have had it planned since the beginning, and I have wanted the build to be slow yet proper. I am happy with the character development at this point, and trust me when I say it will be worth the wait, I promise.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (I would also like to say that I have decided when the next contest will be up. Will announce next chapter or the one after that. The prizes from the first one will be up by the end of February. Had a lot of personal stuff happened over the holidays so I need to get that all taken care of first before my surgery.)**_

 _It seems that we have made our minds up,  
No more words to speak  
The memories of it all were left behind...  
Remember caring for each other, while judgments fell away?  
So please believe there is another moment of..._

 _Traces of long lost joy, still belonging to... But curtains fall..._

 _Moving on and on and on we go,  
Shining lights above blown away...  
Could we ever find the reason why?  
How could we gone so wrong for so long?  
Wanderers..._

Tokyo Ghoul OST – Wanderers

* * *

 **First Person**

"So what the fuck are we doing?" Hidan moaned, his cheek pressed up against the car window as we proceeded to drive along with Itachi, Deidara and Sasori joining us. I gave a smile as I proceeded to look forward.

"If you had paid attention last night, we are almost out of money. You guys need to find jobs, or else we are going to be homeless by the end of the month." I stated, eyeing Hidan as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Why don't we just fucking rob some people or some shit? I'm a fucking priest of Jashin, a criminal to top things off. I do not work for fucking peasants." Hidan ranted, but it fell upon blind ears.

"Hidan, just shut up will you. You aren't the only one needing to get a job, un." Deidara mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes gazed out the window. I nodded in response.

"Deidara is right. Me and Jackie can only do so much, and with my health an issue as of right now, working isn't really an option. I'm still recovering, and the fact that I was shot a few weeks ago has caused my leg to be near useless for the time being. I need you guys to pull some weight." I gave a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't something that I wanted to make them do. I enjoyed being independent for the longest time, and having to forfeit that due to my own health made me feel week.

"Make the others do it, 'cause I don't fucking wanna." Hidan spat once again, only to earn glares from Sasori and Deidara.

"You will do it." Sasori grunted, eyeing the zealot with a stern expression. "Being a criminal in this world is not an option. You do remember the police knocking on Annabelle's door a few months back for just knowing those gang members? You truly are a moron. Get over it, and shut your mouth." Hidan opened his mouth to protest, only to be shut down by Itachi.

"This is not something you can get out of Hidan. I would suggest that you do as Sasori-san says." Taking a long deep breath, Hidan forced his mouth shut as he averted his eyes from everyone. It was four against one. Hell, Itachi even spoke up for once, and that was a rarity and an issue all in one. There was no chance for the Jashinist with this fight.

"Fuck, whatever." Hidan mumbled, giving no more attention to the others.

"So why is it that you have chosen us out of everyone, un?" Deidara asked, raising a blonde eyebrow as he brushed his bangs back so that they would stay in place. "Why not Kakuzu, Tobi or one of the others?"

"Well, Kakuzu manages our finances." I replied, eyeing the bomber through my rear end window. "When dealing with 12 people's finances, that becomes a job all on its own. Tobi and Zetsu are constantly gathering information on how to get you guys home, and then I wouldn't dare force... Well, not force, ask Pein or Konan to work. For Kisame though, I'll take him to look for a job another day." Deidara pressed his lips as he digested all that was just said, and after a good few seconds, he nodded.

"I guess, un..."

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet as we continued driving on. It was only when we pulled into a huge parking lot did Sasori begin to speak.

"Where are you taking us?" The puppeteer asked, eyeing the surroundings outside the window. I gave him a small smile before turning my eyes back to our destination.

"Well, Oshawa is known for two things." I started, making my way towards the newly added underground parking. "The General Motors plant, a car manufacturing facility that practically built up the city's employment for a good fifty plus years, and then it is also know for the Oshawa Center." Sasori eyed the large building we were approaching. "One of the biggest malls in all of Ontario."

"I have heard of a mall, un." Deidara responded with large eyes, looking at all the cars passing us as we drew close to the parking. "It's like a bunch of shops shoved into one location, un."

"Pretty much." I replied with a smile. "Our mall has actually been under heavy construction for a good few years and just recently finished. Ton's of new stores have now opened up and are looking to hire people." We followed the road leading underground, and eventually found a spot close to the elevator. "Which is good for you guys."

"Will you be joining us with our search?" Sasori asked as I turned off the car, turning to look at the lot of them. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think today I will be taking a break from my permanent baby sitting position." This remark earned a scowl from the puppeteer which only caused me and Deidara to chuckle slightly. Once our chuckles calmed down, I proceeded to reach on top of the dash board to grab a file I had resting atop."Calm down Rufus, I mean no harm. Now, each of you grab your resume's and get out of here. I'll be back to pick you guys up around 3."

Just as they proceeded to get up and leave the car, I turned my attention to Itachi, who had just opened his door. "Itachi, you can stay in the car with me. Go ahead and move up to the front seat. I already know where I want you to apply." He paused for a moment, hand resting on the door handle before he gave a stern nod, joining me in the front seat.

"May I ask where is it you will be taking me?" He asked softly, eyeing the others as they walked towards the elevator, Sasori and Deidara bickering as usual. He clicked his seat belt and turned his head to eye me with curiosity.

"Well, as far as those three are concerned, they should have no problems finding work and being able to do said work without giving a fuck. I would say the same for you, however I happen to know someone at the library down town who is willing to give you a job if you fit the legal formalities." A small smile appeared on his lips as he bowed his head, giving me a silent thanks as I started the car.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." He continued, this time turning his attention outside the window.

With that, the car ride started in peaceful silence. However, down in my gut I felt as though something was going to happen in which I had no control over. "I hope those idiots do get themselves into trouble..." I whispered, cracking the smallest of a smile onto my face.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"I am only to say this once more you fucking door knobs, no one fucking care's about your lousy art, so you can both shut the fuck up!" Hidan spat, earning the eyes of curious and somewhat frightened on lookers who watched them from a far. Both Deidara's and Sasori's eyebrows visibly twitched as they both resisted the urge to remove the Jashinist head from his person.

"Whatever you say, tranny fucker, un." Deidara whispered under his breath, however with sensitive ears the Jashinist picked it up with ease.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Hidan nearly shreaked, stomping towards the blonde only to be stopped by the much shorter Sasori.

"Calm down you bigot." The puppeteer sneered, sending looks towards the frightened on looker's who began to push past others in an attempt to leave. "You are causing a scene."

"Fuck them." Hidan continued, moving forward to beat the shit out of Deidara who was now walking away, a bored expression on his face. "Get the fuck back here you blonde bitch!"

"Why the hell did we agree to this." Sasori muttered, sending a glare to those who were still watching. "What are you looking at?" They easily scurried away, earning a sigh from the red head. "I'm too old for this."

With that, Sasori continued on, choosing not to chase after his partner and the idiot zealot that had been assigned to join them. People passed him as if he were just one of them, a simple civilian who was nothing more then a point on the population. It was odd for him, being able to walk so freely among those who haven't done anything wrong in their lives.

Sasori was a cold blooded killer in all sense of the title. He killed for his art, and then turned his victims into puppets. Back in his world, on a probable day to day bases he had his hands submerged in human organs as he prepared their corpses to become his artwork. Yet here he was, walking casually among others as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Strange..." He quietly mused to himself, walking one step before the next. With careful eyes, he scanned his surroundings, attempting to find a location that peaked his interests. Just as Deidara, he knew what a mall was, but didn't know much else other then that. It was only once he reached the food court, did he spot a location that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Nyx..." He let the name roll down his tongue as he looked at the television screen which displayed various models, all with their makeup done. "Interesting." With that, he walked into the store, curious as to what he would find.

* * *

"Past experience with retail and as a bartender, un." Deidara mumbled, reading over his resume while Hidan joined him. "Anna actually put time into these."

"Bitch probably didn't even try. She probably just threw a bunch of shit down in hopes that it would fucking please someone." Hidan stated, scratching the underneath of his chin whilst he read his own. "She said I worked as a fucking stripper." Deidara couldn't help but snort.

"She isn't wrong, un." Hidan turned to glare at the blonde, but Deidara had already started leaving their spot in the busy mall.

" Oy!" Hidan yelled, trying to get the blondes attention, but no matter the attempt he made, Deidara kept walking forward. "Fucking hell." The Jashinist mumbled, following close behind. However, just as he walked past a stranger, someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Umpf!" A young lady backed away, rubbing her head as she attempted to hid the blush that was forming on her face. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you..." She opened her eyes, blinking once or twice before looking towards Hidan. "Please, accep-..." She paused, taking in his full person.

"Don't worry about it bitch. Just watch where you are going next time." Hidan grumbled, trying his best to keep as civil as possible. He was already getting shit from his good for not making attempts to kill every person he met, but at least he wasn't smiting him. The situation was understandable.

The girl refused to say anything else before she nodded quickly and ran away, leaving Hidan mildly confused. "What was that bitches problem..." He asked himself, bringing a hand to scratch his head. "Fucking weirdo."

"Oy." Deidara approached the Jashinist, waving a tired hand in the air as he did so. "I found a place that is hiring multiple people, un." He paused for a moment, taking in the confused look on Hidan's face. "Something wrong?"

"Nah..." Hidan stared at where the girl went for a few more seconds before he turned to Deidara. "Where the fuck is this place?" He asked, and Deidara replied by nudging his head in the direction of the location. With that, they two of them made their way towards their destination, intent on trying to find themselves a job.

* * *

 **First Person**

"Oh come on..." I mumbled quietly, hands tapping on the steering wheel as I waited for traffic to let up. "You know, I am sick and tired of all these people coming in from Toronto and disturbing our usual driving patterns." I let out a sigh. "Oshawa has two speeds, slow and slower. You can't mix the two, I swear."

"Does this usually happen?" Itachi regarded quietly, and I nodded stiffly.

"Lately Oshawa has been having a housing boom. Toronto is too expensive, but people still want the city life, so they move here." The sound of a honking horn sounded as the cars allowed us to move forward a couple of centimeters, but it still wasn't letting up by much. "People are so use to driving in a cramped city of about two million people, that when they come and move down here and start driving around, they think 'Oh, look at all this space we have!'. Now people are getting into all sorts of accidents." I took note of the flashing blue and red lights far in front of us. I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting."

Itachi hummed a quiet response before he went back to watching everything that was happening around them from his spot in the passenger seat. The whole ride had been relatively quiet, and I don't think he was bothered by it. Being in a house filled with ten loud criminals along with two girls, one of them now dating one of the members created a not so quiet environment. All in all, the silence was graciously accepted by both of us.

I drummed my hands against the steering wheel, giving a quiet sigh as I attempted to entertain myself. My once calm mind filled with no worries was now plagued with fear for the future. I was sick, I was a recovering junkie, and just the stress of having Tobi looming over my life stressed me out. I missed the days where I could sit in silence, able to live freely though my thoughts without a care in the world.

"How are your treatments going?" Itachi asked suddenly, pulling myself from my thoughts. I pressed my lips, considering a response.

"I mean..." How were treatments going? "I mean, other then the constant tiredness and the occasional nausea, I guess they are alright..." I replied, stopping the drumming that I was doing. "I'm about three treatments in? I'm not sure how many more I will be having, but they are going alright.." He nodded at this, taking time to digest my words.

"But, how are you doing?" He asked after, and I couldn't help but become confused at this. He noticed the slight dip of my brow. "Mentally."

"Ah..." I turned my eyes over to traffic, considering what he was asking. Other then the odd conversation, we never really had a real one to one chat. Him asking such a question almost felt out of character. "Um..." I didn't really know how to respond.

 _I feel like shit. My relationship with Jackie isn't the same, though to most it would appear normal. I'm being hunted by my ex and his probably gang. Tobi wants to ring my neck for what I know, and to top things off, my dad hates me and my brother is at war._ I drew a shaky breath. I could feel my eyes beginning to mist, and I swallowed loudly. "I am as well to be expected given the circumstances."

The corners of Itachi's lips dipped, though I didn't see them do so. My eyes were focused on the road, even though we weren't moving. My hands gripped the steering wheel to the point of turning white as I attempted to compose myself before I ended up bursting into tears. _To think I almost never cried before they came into my life..._ I couldn't help the bitter thought.

"...Would you like to talk about it?" He tried again, and it was at this question that I allowed myself to sniffle. His uncharacteristic questions, I couldn't help how they got to me.

"Whatever I tell you does not leave this car." I replied, and I turned to eye him. "Swear to me." His charcoal colored eyes shone as the sun hit off them from the windshield, but they held a hardness to them. He gave a light nod as we watched each other for a brief moment.

"Hn." He replied, blinking once, twice. "I swear."

I gave a sharp intake of breath as I attempted to compose what I was going to say. Should I even tell him anything? Why did I even want to talk? I allowed myself to breath out fully before I opened my mouth.

"I feel like absolute garbage." I mumbled, squeezing the steering wheel for support. "The reason why I haven't told Tobi or Pein anything about you guys or your world is to buy Jacklyn's and my safety, and also to respect you and the others with parts of their past." I turned to look at him. "He has taken to beating the shit out of me behind closed doors, but I can't tell anyone about it. He is trying to make me crack, but I won't tell him anything." I took a moment to breath in. "The thing is though, I want to tell what happens. I want to change what happens, because having you guys stay here with us, bonding with us, it sounds fucking stupid, but I want to tell one of them, hell – anyone for that matter, what happens." I couldn't help the burning of my eyes as I looked towards Itachi. "I don't know what to do."

He didn't respond right away. He sat there, staring at me as if the gears were churning inside his head. His enigma of a brain calculating something. He opened his mouth slowly, as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "Why do you want to tell us?"

"Because, Itachi." A single stray tear fell down from my eyes, betraying my want for them to stay where they were. "I know what happens to each one of you. I know the future of all of you." I took another sharp breath, attempting to calm my quaking shoulders. "I know a good percentage of you guys are criminals who are just being civil due to the circumstances, but god damn it... I can't help how I feel. I consider half you my family." I dropped my eyes from his, and I allowed something I hadn't wanted to say slip past my lips. "I don't want you all to die, and it's selfish for me to want that."

I closed my eyes, allowing all that I had said to sink in. Someone finally knew my thoughts, my feelings. Someone knew what was going on behind closed doors. The first time Tobi had beaten me, I knew right then and there that it wasn't the first nor the last time that he would do so. I was scared for me and Jackie, but I was also so very very selfish.

"...Anna. It is alright to have selfish feelings." I opened my eyes at that, looking towards the man whom I shared the car with. "You are only human. We all want things we know we shouldn't have..." His eyes almost seemed far off once I built enough courage to look him in the eye. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I wasted for him to continue. "...There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. I wish you had come to someone sooner regarding this."

"Who am I to come to?" I almost whispered, dropping my eyes to a random spot on the ground. "What am I to say?"

"..." The silence seeped into my bones as I waited. "...Say what you would like." I brought my eyes to look at him, only for him to be staring back. "For I shall listen."

"..." With that, I opened my mouth, willing to talk. And so we did. We talked and talked among each other while the traffic stood still, in the silence of our car. I told him things I knew I shouldn't have about the show, and I told him my opinions.

It was just nice to finally have someone to talk to. Because I knew deep down, that Itachi was a good man. He proved it in the show, but now he was willing to prove it to me in person too.

"I just... I feel like so much could be changed." I whispered, finally allowing my foot to press the gas peddle as traffic began to move. "Knowing what I know, I just... I want to change things for the better, for the people whom I have grown attached... But I know at the same time these thoughts and wishes are foolish." I lowered my eyes, turning on the right turn blinker as we drew close to our destination. "Hell, I doubt you would even want to change things... But I can't help wanting to help."

"There are some things that can not be changed, Anna." He stated, though I took note of the tone of his voice dropping. "...However, I can not lie in the sense that if change were possible, I would like a happy ending with my brother." I couldn't help but feel my heart tighten at that.

"I have..." I started, wondering if I should continue. "Ideas." I bit my lip softly as I continued to drive forward. "I cannot tell you know, but maybe in the future if you would like to listen. I just..." I let go of my lip. "Don't know if you want to... Listen."

In all honestly, I doubt he would have been even open to the idea. He had his heart set on his life being taken by his little brother. It had been a plan set in motion months before the actual massacre. It was probably and most certainly set in stone, but my selfish desire to change things so that he could live...

"...When the time comes that you wish to talk... Then I shall listen." He spoke after a while, and I couldn't help but feel my heart sputter. I turned around so that I could look at him, only to be poked on my forehead. I couldn't help the blush that followed soon after. "I thank you for your consideration, Anna. It is nice to know that there is someone who does not hate me after what I have done during my lifetime."

"..." I couldn't respond. My cheeks were a tinted cherry and my heart wanted to beat its way out of my chest. I couldn't help this feeling. "How could I not?" I whispered, pulling into a parking spot. "You are just a sweet man who wants nothing more then peace..."

"Hn." His response was small, but I could hear a pleasant note to it.

"Anyways..." I cleared my throat, turning off the car and bending down to grab my purse. "Enough of that. Let's go and do what we came here to accomplish."

Being all hot and bothered just by a few words had my clumsiness at a whole new level as I attempted to pull my phone out of my bag, only for it to land on his side of the car. "Whoops, I'll get it."

I bent down in order to grab it, and just as I curled my fingers around the metal object, the heat on my face suddenly intensified. I was frozen. Not by fear, but at the same time in utter horror. Here I was, bent down, about a good four inches from his crotch. With every breath I took from my nose, it bounced back off his lap and into my face. I looked like a cherry tomato.

"Anna..." He mused. I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice what he was thinking, but all I knew was I was almost face first into his crotch. "Are you alright?"

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" I nearly shrieked, panicking as I popped up like a daisy, and proceeded to throw my car door open, thankful that there were no cars beside us. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME – I AM AYE-OKAY!" I then proceeded to laugh awkwardly.

Once we were out of the car, we made our ways towards the front of the building. It looked almost between a mix of a school and a modern home – one of the nicer buildings in Oshawa. Once we stepped in though, we were met with the smell of older books mixed with glue. It wasn't horrible smelling, in fact it was more on the comforting side.

I looked towards the circular desk that rested near the front doors and walked towards it, Itachi following suit. As we approached, a lady sitting behind looked towards us, only for her to greet with a smile. "Welcome, welcome. How can I help the two of you?"

"I'm looking for Desirae. 20ish woman with red hair." The librarians eyes lit up as I explained how Desirae looked.

"Oh, she happens to be downstairs in the children's section right now. We are doing our weekly children's group read, and this week she wanted to be the one reading." I gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you very much for your help. We'll head down there now." We said our goodbyes and started walking towards the downward stairs, only for me to catch Itachi looking around the Library with curious eyes. "What do you think?" I asked with a small smile. He turned to look at me.

"Back in Konoha, our public library's were never this large. Only Shinobi had access to such a large selection of books." I couldn't help but take notice of the warm look he had on his face.

"This is only the top section." I replied with a smile as we walked down the stairs. "There are more books here for children if anything. It's a shame because not many people come here nowadays compared to five, ten years ago." My smile dropped a little bit, but I kept it up. "If you want, after we are done talking with Desirae, we can chill here for an hour or so before we pick up the others. Pick up some books for you to read." Itachi sent a small smile in my direction, dipping his head, expressing a wordless 'yes'.

We soon hit the bottom of the steps, only for our ears to be greeted by the sound of children's laughter. I couldn't help but smile as we walked towards the them, only to be greeted by a large heard of children sitting in front a fiery red head.

"...-Got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door, she tried to sing the song. She sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always..."

"The book she is reading is probably one of the few that I can't read without tearing up." I quietly spoke, sending a side eyed look to Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at this, and I went to explain further. "It's about a mother and her growing baby boy. As he grows and grows, she continuously sings him a song until she is too old and can't sing it to him any more. Then, the son picks her up and rocks her just as she had when he was a baby, and sings her the song." I couldn't help but feel my smile dip, as I had remembered my mother use to read my the book as a child. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my Mommy you'll be."

He didn't say anything as we waited for her to finish up with the children. It took no less then ten minutes before she stood from her spot, bidding everyone farewell before heading towards us.

"Isn't that a face I haven't seen in a good year." She walked in my direction before grabbing and pulling me into a big hug. "It's lovely to see you, Anna. I heard about the Cancer diagnoses from Jackie and my mouth dropped at the news. Are you alright? How are you holding up." I smiled at her concern as I pulled away from the hug, placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"It's lovely to see you again as well, Desirae. I'm doing alright, I'm mainly just tired from the treatments." I gave her a warm smile as I dipped my head. "Thank you for your concern."

"Honey, you were one of the kindest kids back in high school. Most of the other kids were jerks, yet you were always soft spoken and quiet." She returned my smile. "I wish more people had realized how friendly you were. Jackie got all the sunshine because she was a pretty blonde who love talking." I had to laugh at that.

"That seems to be a common theme in my life." I sent a look over towards Itachi who had a small smile plastered on his face as he waited patiently, trying to look friendly without putting much effort into it. "Anyways! This is Isaac Urie, the guy who I was talking to you about regarding a job here." Her eyes clicked with realization as she turned to shake Itachi's hand.

"Ah, why hello there Isaac. It's very lovely to meet you. I'm Desirae Stone. My mother owns the public library here, and since she is fairly busy as of late with city issues, I'm the one in charge of hiring and firing here." Itachi nodded softly, taking her hand and giving her a firm shake.

"Likewise." Desirae looked between both me and Itachi before her smile turned professional.

"Alright." She started, letting go of his hand and guiding us upstairs. "Let's talk work."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. I may or may not have been trying to sit down and write this chapter for two weeks. You have no idea how many times I have had to restart and re-write bits before finally getting it to this point. I am splitting this section into two chapters just for the sake of set up because boy oh boy, was I not happy with the first draft. That is why I haven't posted a chapter in a while.**_

 _ **I pushed through to get this one out before my surgery. In two days, I'll be under the knife and hopefully after, I'll be ready for a new life. (HAHA DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Killmepls). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I was able to push out even though it may not be much x.x Please don't kill me (But totally kill me).**_

 _ **Let's answer some reviews!**_

 _AmbertheCat: I have plans for that little baggy, don't you worry boo boo! By the way, if you want a good cry, I'm serious, read the book 'Love you forever'. The story behind that book from the author broke my heart, and this story is one that my mother read to me since I was a little child. _

_Caityyy: You guessed it! It was a balloon she had stuffed away as many junkies have. I have many plans for that little balloon, so just you wait! I am happy though you enjoyed the twist with Allen :) I have been enjoying Jeffree star, Patrick star and a bunch of other drag queens/male makeup artists on youtube, so I wanted to add a bit of diva flavor haha! Also, Kisame plays a crucial part over the next few chapters. Just you wait! Hope you had a fantastic Christmas :)_

 _Professor Indisposed: Trust me, that song always brings me to tears. It's all good in the hood :'). Thank you so much for your support! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas :)_

 _Rei-Nao: KISAME IS BESTO WING SHARK! He is probably low key spending time alone plotting for ItaAnna to happen haha! Also, thank you for your support with Allen! I am glad you consider him besto :')_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: No problem darling, the song was perfect for this chapter, so I just had to use it! Also, I am happy to hear your friend in the end is okay :) I had a wonderful christmas, I hope yours was just as amazing!_

 _SleepiPanda: I decided to keep Zetsu away just for that chapter! Thank you so much for the support!_

 _Biku-sensei-sez-meow: Aww, well I am happy this song brings up happy feelings mixed with the sad! I'm sorry if I made you cry :C I have plans for Tobi and Zetsu in the long run – don't you worry. Things will go down before they go up. Also, thank you with your support for the characters! I made sure to sit down and give them back stories before everything happened, Allen was just the only one who I had to make it up along the way, but I am happy you are enjoying it! Btw – everyone should have a Bob Saget doll :') Cheers!_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I hope to get another chapter out before I am a new woman haha!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Do you watch/know any drag queens?**_

 _ **Answer: I do not know any in person, but boy oh boy do I watch a lot of them. My person favourite is Laganja Estranja! Bae right there.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you have a childhood book that you continue to read to this day? If so, let me know which book and why!**_

 _ **Thank you again guys! Take care, and see you next chapter!**_


	42. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

I need to have a real talk with you guys.

Over the past two months, I have been pushing through with my story only to finish it and move on to the next. I have two planned sequels after this one, and though they may not be set in stone, I already have hundreds of ideas written down.

With that said, I have been pushing out chapter after chapter, wanting to describe everything in detail, in a large quantity of chapters. I haven't been sitting down, re-reading everything and so on. Because of all of this, I kept going and going until I hit my brick wall.

I am going to describe to you why I have hit this particular wall, and no it isn't because of the usual reasons.

* * *

 **-The cancer arc.**

I sat my ass down and I planned this out. The reactions, the building of relationships, this pulling into an upcoming arc. I did my research. I really did. However, I just don't know how to write it in a way that is satisfactory to my own wants.

 **-Allen's Character.**

As I first started writing this story, I messaged my friend Cameron, asking him to check out my story, to give me various updates on how I should improve, and just for extra moral support. Because of this, I also offered him a character within the story.

Once I had introduced Allen, I sat there thinking "Okay, what now?" I just introduced a main character a good 20 chapters into the story. I had him planned and written up (Character bio. Keep in mind, I had to drag the fucker over here-and I say that with love- to write a character sheet for me because I had kept asking.)with his character to the point of: I knew how he dressed, I knew how he looked, and I knew he had to be hella sassy. All is good with his character, except one thing.

I don't know how to write him into the story.

Without giving up too much detail, things by chapter 50 are going to get sad. Things by chapter 60 were going to start wrapping the story up. And by about chapter 65 – 68 I wanted to end things. Where to I sit down and write Allen into all of this?

I haven't done a very good job of setting his pairing up. With that said, his relationship with Hidan was 'eh' at best, and not at all genuine. I have 40+ chapters and none of them are working on him and Hidan. That is the author at fault, I know, but I'll be real. I don't know what to do with his character.

 **-Pein's, Zetsu's and Tobi's involvement.**

I have tried my damndest to keep them in character, and boy have I wanted to do more with them, but I won't lie. I'm at a standstill.

Pein is the easiest of the bunch, then comes Tobi and then Zetsu. I want everything that happens in this world to be able to intertwine with theirs and the events that are to follow. I have watched every main episode of Naruto, read the manga to its fullest including Boruto and the Sarada and Mitsuki books/one shots. I have done my research, but I haven't described or brought in their involvement.

 **-Lucas.**

Where to start with this one.

I have plans for Lucas. I didn't just want him to be a simple side character, I wanted him to be doing things behind the scene, and he is, just not in a well written way.

I wanted Anna's and his relationship to go much further, to have a more heartfelt punch, but I knew I had done a crappy job of that. I don't know how to write scenes without being uncomfortable as both the writer and the reader.

* * *

These are just some of the issues I am having. I am sitting here, thinking to myself 'how do I move on'? 'What could I do to improve?'

I have come to two conclusions.

One. I rewrite the story. I deconstruct chapters, re-write them, remove chapters that don't work, and for fuck sakes I make everything happen quicker.

I thought that long drawn out chapters were great, and for the reader they are, but for me? There were times during writing where my wrists were physically hurting. Now I know that Quantity should never be put before Quality.

And Two. I put this story under construction, I sit down for a bit, and think things through.

I personally would like to re-write this story. I want to get back into the habit of uploading at least twice a week. I want to find me mojo again, and right now with the story as it is, I don't... I can't get myself to sit down and write like I use to.

I want to hear your guy's opinion. Should I re-write it? Should I reconstruct some of the chapters? Have any other ideas? Please, help me out on this one.

Anyways, I'll update you guys in a few days once I have decided. Love you all to bits, and trust me, I will finish this fucker.

Cheers.


	43. Update

I have given it a couple of days, and I have finally decided what I am going to do with this story.

I will be re-writing a good portion of the story, and also re-working some of the characters. With that said, I'm going to list all the changes I will be making.

Only some of the first seven chapters will be changed. I will be adding more detail, but I want there to be more interaction with the cats. I feel like I skimmed over it the first time, so I want it done write. After the first seven chapters, things will be different.

I want Pein and Tobi to hold more of an authority role. They had one in this one, but it wasn't as shown or enforced. I also want them to train the girls sooner, and more or less add more training scenes.

I want to start off Itachi and Anna's relationship sooner. In this story, I wanted to have it set in stone around chapter 47, but I realised that most people don't want to read 200k+ words to get to the main pairing. Don't worry, their love will sprout much sooner, and this time I plan on giving them more interactions.

I probably will also be changing the rating. I'm not completely 100% on this, but all I know is I'll update you guys in the authors note when I post the new story.

I will be going more into Anna's and Jackie's personalities. I want to explain them more and show that they are much more then what they show. Also, Allen will at the most be a secondary character. I do not know if he and Hidan will have a relationship.

I just wanted to give you guys a small rundown of some of the changes. Feel free to give me your opinions on them, because I would love to hear some feedback on what I would like to do. This is very hard for me to process and accept, and I want myself and everyone else to feel happy with the changes.

Anyways, I love you guys and the new story with updated chapters should start being out by the end of this week. I love you all, and thank you guys for sticking around.


	44. The Final Update: Remake is now out

The last and final update.

The new chapter for the updated story is now up. Thank you guys so much for all your love and support. It really has pushed me in the direction of correcting my writing, and learning both the wrongs and rights. Saving Anna, this version has been an amazing journey, and it has given me much practice. I only hope that the new one follows in it's footsteps.

Thank you so much guys. The new story can be found on my page, or by search with 'Saving Anna'. I love you all, and I hope you guys support that one as much as this one.

Cheers - Erianna


End file.
